


25hours

by raintain



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The First Avenger, Established Relationship, Fisting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintain/pseuds/raintain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24小时的末尾，这本该是一切的终结。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于2014年5月4日

1：00，1943，意大利

 

Steve Rogers从没见过Bucky Barnes的眼泪，无论是以前在布鲁克林，还是现在在意大利战场的营房里，Bucky似乎都与眼泪这东西毫无关系。即使是在Bucky最虚弱的时候——刚被Steve从Hydra营地救出来的时候——Bucky也没有露出过一丝一毫痛苦的神色。

他是个坚强的汉子，一个军人，他总是笑的，笑着看着Steve，笑着说着Steve，笑着喝酒，笑着打仗，所以当他哭了的时候，当他那双总是湿润的眼睛真的流出了那么一点泪水，Rogers队长悔得肠子都快青了。

“Bucky，Bucky？”Steve低声问，他放轻了动作，腹部传来的湿热感让他意识到Bucky刚刚射在了他身上。

那双碧蓝色的眼睛紧紧闭着，不多时又睁开了。Bucky的眼睛很大，眼尾很长，这让Steve能清楚地看到他的眼泪泛了出来。

湿润的眸子盯着Steve的脸，Bucky不住喘息。

“嘿，”Bucky忽然笑了，他的头仰在床上，眼中映的全是Steve焦急的神情，“Steve，看我们都做了什么……”

他的喉咙上下滑动着，似乎在吞咽什么需要他好好消化的东西——是的，他们做爱了，他和他最好的哥们，Steve Rogers，他们终于做爱了。Bucky喘着粗气，他的声音小得让人听不清：“我是不是射得有点太快了……”

“Bucky，你还好吗——”Steve问，话还没问完，Bucky拉低他的头，闭上眼就吻了过来。

 

Bucky的舌头像是有一种魔力，能勾起Steve身体里某些隐忍最深的情绪。尽管Steve在布鲁克林时就听女孩们称赞过Bucky的吻技，但他从没有像今天这样一而再，再而三地感受过。

牙齿抵着牙齿，舌尖吻着舌尖，Steve像被卷进了一场名为Bucky Barnes的狂风骤雨里。他在自己口中尝到了Bucky的味道，那是一种既熟悉又陌生的味道，是令他深深渴求，却又不敢想象的味道。他咬着Bucky的嘴唇，他最好的兄弟的嘴唇，他失控似的从Bucky尚显生涩的体内抽出来，然后猛地顶进去。

Bucky抱着他的手臂颤了一下，像在提醒他：嘿，别这么用力，你兄弟快撑不住了。

Steve立即松开Bucky的嘴唇，他努力平复自己的呼吸，俯视着Bucky半睁开的眼睛。

“Bucky，对不起，我……”Steve现在很想确认Bucky的身体到底有没有问题，如果Bucky很难受，他会立刻命令自己停下来。

他看到Bucky额头上全是汗水。

 

他总觉得自己是无所不能的，或许外面的宣传多少也影响了他对自己的判断。这个不自量力的家伙，在刚插入Bucky的时候不停下来，在头几次抽送的时候不停下来，如今眼看着Bucky在高潮的时候流泪，眼看着Bucky的身体正紧紧咬着他，他倒觉得自己可以停得下来了。

队长并不明白，有些事不是一句“命令”就能管用的，就算对他自己也是一样。

“你在对不起什么？”亲吻被中断的Barnes中士不满地拉过他的肩膀，舌尖抵着他的齿缝，在他说话的当口又闯了进来。

Steve Rogers只觉得自己的牙根都被吻得发麻了，上帝，他下面那东西还埋在Bucky体内，Bucky那地方紧得要命，夹得他胀得生疼。

当这一吻终于结束，Bucky像脱水的鱼一般躺在Steve的行军床上。他褐色的短发被汗水浸透了，根根分明地贴在脸颊和额头上。Steve双手撑在他头侧，似乎拿他完全没办法。

“哈哈……”当注意到Steve苦着的脸，Bucky边喘气边笑了，他像个用恶作剧欺负人的坏孩子，把他最好的兄弟耍得团团乱转。

“Bucky，你……”

“报告队长……我真的，很好……”Bucky湿润的蓝眼睛半睁着，眼里都是Steve此刻的模样。当Steve受不了似的从他体内小心翼翼地退出来，又万般忍耐着插进去，Bucky呼吸的频率又开始加快了，他喘着粗气，不住舔自己湿得不能再湿的嘴唇，一句话与其说是说出来的，倒不如说是他一个字一个字笑着“喘”出来的：“你真的可以……更用力一点上我……”

 

“更用力一点”具体是用力多少？恐怕连Bucky自己都不知道。他只知道自己现在连喘气都是断续的。Steve爱他，也信任他，当Bucky亲口说出“你可以”的时候，当Bucky主动蜷起膝盖，拉过Steve的手握向自己再度硬起的阴茎的时候，Steve从他眼中读取到某种密钥——那是一种坦诚而赤裸的信号，在告诉Steve，你的好哥们正期待你做些什么。

“Bucky……”Steve快被他折磨疯了。

可怜的行军床吱呀地嘶叫着，仿佛每个关节都在松动，马上就要坍塌了。Bucky毫不掩饰自己的喘息和呻吟，他正享受一场前所未有的激烈性爱，Steve的阴茎正深插进他体内，那个“超级”士兵的勃起到“超级”程度的阴茎，正反复不断地捅入Bucky此前从未使用过的地方。Steve看到Bucky湿润的眼睛不断颤抖着睁眨，目光随着他的顶入一次次变得涣散，微张的被他咬到血红的嘴唇不住喘着粗气，不住念他的名字，念队长，上帝，念Steve。

Bucky腿间紧闭的入口早已经被Steve的硬家伙操成一个足以容纳他的形状，Bucky并不知道自己体内那地方到底是有多么紧的——拜托，他又没上过男人——所以他不明白Steve此前所忍受的到底是怎样一种折磨。而现在他明白了，当Steve整个人压下来，当Steve真的像他说的那样“更用力一点”地上他，Bucky只觉得自己脑子里的弦都被撞断了。

后背摩擦着行军床粗糙的表面，Bucky试图看清此刻Steve的脸，他想知道自己的好哥们现在是不是正操他操得很爽，可眼泪和汗水在他的瞳孔上蒙了一层水雾，而他甚至被Steve顶得无法凝聚自己的视线。他脑中出现持续不断的碎片，一会儿是在布鲁克林和他一起坐在沙发垫上安静画画的Steve，一会儿是在波尔扎诺将他救出来的大个子Steve，一会儿是巡演海报上穿着滑稽衣服揍希特勒的Steve，一会儿是在战场上用一面盾保护他们所有人的Steve。当然他还想到了另一种的Steve——第一次和他接吻时的Steve，双手紧张地搂着他的腰，嘴唇僵硬得让Bucky以为自己在亲吻一面害羞的盾牌。

Bucky的思维无法持续太久，Steve的攻势让他的所有一切都变得断续和破碎。Bucky的喘息愈加艰难，视线不住地上下摇晃，耳边行军床越来越嘶哑的尖叫让Bucky毫不怀疑这玩意儿就要塌了，Steve再这么继续操他他们很快就只能在地板上做爱了——但那又如何？Bucky毫不在乎，他还觉得挺不错的：看啊，这就是Rogers队长，多刺激，连床都投降了。

Steve的汗水像雨一样覆盖在Bucky身上，将他全身粘了个湿透，Bucky的裤子早被Steve扒掉了，只上半身还留着件旧T恤——他总是穿着这一件，被Steve从Hydra的实验台上救下来时他也穿着这一件。Steve忘不了他那天所见到的Bucky，衣服上沾着血，脸颊上耳朵上都是伤痕，Bucky神志不清地被绑在那个地方，被扎下无数个针孔，注射未知的药剂，至今Steve也搞不清楚他们到底在Bucky身上做了什么。

“Bucky，Bucky……”他毫无意识地低下头，吻Bucky的眼睛和嘴唇，吻Bucky的伤疤和针孔，他拉高Bucky的上衣，用牙齿摩擦Bucky胸前硬起的颗粒，“Steve……”他听到Bucky在他耳边低低喘了一声，他能感觉到Bucky下面紧紧吸住了他。

这一切都太疯狂了，Bucky带来的快乐前所未有，这甚至让Steve感觉自身的安全受到威胁。他发现自己真的完全失去了控制，世界上竟然有人能做到这种事。Bucky的脚腕被他握着抬起来，这个姿势让Bucky的下半身被迫抬高了，让Steve能更深地进入他。勃起的阴茎上裹满了液体，从Bucky体内一次次抽出来，再不打招呼地连根插进去。他撞击的力气越来越大，Bucky的身体一次次被撞得越出床头，又被他按着腰拖回来。Steve后来索性按住Bucky的肩膀，越来越快的插入和撞击让Bucky只能把在空中虚晃到发麻的脚心抵在他满是汗水的胸膛上。

Steve潜意识里应该明白他正在把Bucky弄成一个什么模样，他的鲁莽，生涩，他的粗暴和荒唐，还有连他自己也意识不到的，长久以来深埋在心底的对Bucky那难以启齿的欲望和渴求——这所有的一切都正在让他最好的朋友的状况变得越来越糟糕。Bucky不住地吞咽着喉咙，汗水大颗大颗地从他额头上渗出来，情欲像海水一样满溢在他涣散的蓝眼睛里，当Steve的阴茎顶入他体内未知的敏感部位，快感像急速上升的电流侵入Bucky Barnes的四肢百骸。他这可怜的身体仿佛已经不是他的了，每一寸知觉都正被他的队长紧紧操控着。这可比Hydra的实验难熬多了，Bucky下意识想咬自己的嘴唇，就这么一个习惯性的小动作，他竟然都没有力气做到。

“Steve……”有一瞬间Bucky甚至想到了求饶，但这怎么可能。他喘息着，当Steve俯下身来深深吻住他，Bucky像抓住了什么稻草一样抱住自己队长那流着汗的脖子。他们拼命地亲吻对方，Steve的手掌伸进Bucky的上衣里，他紧紧箍住Bucky的身体。

“我爱你，兄弟，Steve，我爱你……”Bucky闭着眼睛，擦过Steve耳边的声音像空气一样轻，终于摧垮了Steve最后一片防御工事。他毫无准备地射在了Bucky体内，他大脑空白，抱着Bucky腰部的手深深掐入Bucky的身体。Bucky显然也愣了一下，当Steve从他体内抽出来，Bucky感觉到有什么不属于他的液体正从他身体里一点点流出来。

那是Steve的……精液？Barnes中士粗喘着气，这是他今天头一次感觉尴尬，而Rogers队长此刻看着他腿间的表情更让他确认了这一点。不会吧……Barnes中士闭上眼，他笑了，力气已经被这场性事彻底抽光，他就算想做什么也做不了，湿透的身体搭在深陷的行军床上，他伸手将自己的湿发抓到脑后，胸膛努力起伏，他想多呼吸一些刚才被Steve夺走的氧气。

虽然没吸两口就又被Steve夺回去了。

“嘿，Steve，我……我快憋死了……”

Steve放开他的嘴唇，吻他半闭的蓝眼睛，沿着他的眼尾吻他的头发和脖子，这面原本害羞的盾此刻正紧紧贴着Bucky锁骨和胸膛的每一个轮廓，在Barnes中士身上留下一个个难以消散的吻痕。

“你在干什么，我可没教过你这个。”Bucky说，他想反击Steve，可全身都没有力气，下半身更是酸麻得动都动不了。造成这一切的罪魁祸首Rogers队长却很无辜，他好像很纯情的样子，那双认真的眼睛望着他的中士，里面没有一丝杂质：“Bucky，我只是想吻你。”

 

是的，只是想吻他。刚刚把自己兄弟压在床上操得一塌糊涂，还直接射在里面了，事后不快做些什么替兄弟清理一下——他明明看到自己的精液从Bucky腿间淌出来了——还在这耳鬓厮磨地拖延时间。

Bucky真的很累，他张开嘴喘气，湿润的眸子一眨一眨地望着Steve，沉默片刻后他有些紧张地舔自己的嘴唇，像做出了什么艰难的决定，手伸出去，还是抓住了Steve的头发，他把Steve拉下来接吻：“那就来吧，队长，为了你，我愿意舍命相陪……”他感觉Steve的身体又压了上来，“到你……唔……满意为止。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

2:00，1943，意大利

 

Rogers队长以前只知道酒馆老板和Bucky Barnes交情不错，却不知道原来能有这么好。老板有些惊讶地看着队长身边的舞伴，告诉他Barnes中士刚才拿了他的钥匙去酒窖了。

Steve皱起眉：“酒窖？”

“谁让他把我端上来的酒都喝光了，我懒得下去，让他自己拿去吧，”那胖老板说，饶有兴致地打量着面前这位Rogers队长，“不过Bucky这家伙今天怎么了，喝得像抽风了似的。也不去跳舞。”

Steve下意识松开身旁姑娘的手，他看向吧台两侧：“请问酒窖在哪？”

“你也要去？队长你不是不喝酒吗，”老板伸手指了指酒馆角落处的一扇小门，“门后顺楼梯往下就是。”

Rogers队长感激地看了他一眼，快步离开人群。

老板显然不知道Rogers队长这么着急是去干什么，他转而看向被留在原地的那位舞伴：“嘿，Monica，好久不见，和美国队长跳舞的感觉怎样？”

“什么啊，比Bucky差远了！”这姑娘显然已经被Rogers队长的不解风情冒犯到了——开什么玩笑，她是这里最漂亮的女孩，那个Rogers竟然把她一个人丢在这。

“那你怎么不去跟Bucky跳，你明知道他在那边自己一个人喝酒。”

“你以为我没去吗，”老板不提还好，一提Bucky，Monica似乎更生气了，看来Barnes中士也让她非常失望，“现在的男人都怎么回事！”

 

通往地下酒窖的楼梯狭窄，高度又不够，木板年久失修，踩上去一步晃三晃，这让Steve不得不弯下腰，小心翼翼地向下走。

“Bucky？”

酒窖里充斥着一股浓郁的酒香，还有陈腐的草料气味，石台上亮着一盏灯，有蚊虫围着那灯泡乱转。

Steve把灯提起来，虫子顿时飞散开了。

“Bucky，你在吗？”他望向四周，目光所及之处除了酒桶还是酒桶，除了酒箱还是酒箱，耳边隐约能听见酒馆的吵闹声，Steve注意到酒窖四面墙上有数扇高高的小窗，透过窗子，正好能看到楼上酒馆里客人的裙摆和鞋子。

他走过摆放着一桶桶酒的木架，手里灯光摇晃着照亮木架中间每个黑暗的死角。

“Bucky？”

“……嗯……”

有人出声，只是声音很低很轻，拥有四倍听力的Steve屏住呼吸，一阵吞咽液体的声音随之传进他耳朵里。

还有水——或是酒——接连不断地滴在地板上。

Steve循着声音转身，朝相反的方向走去。

 

地板上的液体越来越多，闻上去正是酒。当Steve看到那个熟悉的人影——湿透的皮靴，湿透的军裤，湿透的墨绿色制服衬衫——那个人像整个泡进了酒里，正晕乎乎地倚在一只酒桶上。当Steve手里的光芒靠近，他的眼睛像被刺痛一般反射性地闭上，仰着的头也偏到一边。

握着半瓶酒的手抬起来，他用小臂遮住眼睛。

Steve立刻拿开了手里的灯。

他有点无措地看着面前的Bucky，想去扶他起来，又迟迟难以动作。在那件事发生四天以后，他仍然无法原谅自己的鲁莽和失控。而让他更无法原谅自己的是，哪怕经过了四天的痛定思痛，在这一刻，见到Bucky，他仍难以抑制想拥抱他，亲吻他的冲动。

此时此刻，从他这个角度看过去，仍能看到Bucky嘴角的伤口。那是Bucky自己咬出来的，Steve不懂这些事，他便想那天的Bucky一定很痛苦——痛苦到把唇角咬出血也意识不到，痛苦到几近虚脱，全身都被汗水泡透了。尽管Bucky一直在笑，一直在不停地舔嘴唇，不停地眨他那双要命的蓝眼睛，不停地吻他的队长，念他队长的名字。最后被队长从床上抱起来，还喘着气跟他开玩笑：“嘿，Steve……老实说，操我是不是……是不是很爽？”

“这么爽？……真的？棒极了，我下次也想……试试……”

说完他就昏了过去，剩Steve自己脸色发白，僵立当场。

 

Steve Rogers那天的状态简直难以用简单的“后悔”来形容，Bucky在十几分钟后醒来，一再说自己绝对不要去医院，Steve才勉强同意让他留在自己的帐篷里。夜还没结束，金发碧眼的大个子队长像个做了错事的孩子，内疚地低着头。

Bucky瞥了他一眼，似乎觉得他这个反应很有意思：“我已经有点困了，你不想睡觉吗，Steve？”

“暂时不。”Steve摇头，经历了这样一个晚上，他想睡也睡不着啊。半晌他抬起眼，看Bucky近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，他伸出手，扶住Bucky的肩膀：“Bucky，你真的没事吗？”

他跟Bucky认识这么多年，这还是他第二次见到Bucky晕倒——第一次正是在Hydra的实验室里，他把Bucky带离那里，是的，他救了Bucky，他终于像以前Bucky救他那样救了Bucky一次，然后呢？然后他把Bucky带回这里，又让他晕倒了——第二次反过头来居然是拜他所赐。

Rogers队长只想揍自己一拳。

“没事，我好得很，”Bucky笑了，但他实在太累了，“你要是真不睡，我可先睡了——别用你这种巴巴的可爱眼神看我，Steve，哥们快撑不住了，如果你还想继续做点什么，你不如现在把我打晕，然后你随便做什么都好。”

如果知道这句玩笑会造成什么后果，Bucky Barnes中士发誓自己一定不会多说半个字。

 

Bucky并没觉得经过这一晚他和Steve之间的关系会出现什么变化，要知道，他们之间的关系并不差做爱这一点，非要说的话，他们或许早就该做爱了——早在布鲁克林，早在他们还是学生，同睡一张沙发垫的时候，他们就已经走到了这一步。但他们没有做，没有一个人提议：“嘿，哥们，既然我们这么相爱，为什么我们不做爱呢。”

他们需要吗，难道爱的发生不是一件最自然的小事。

在Bucky Barnes还未成年的时候，他就将Steve Rogers的幸福视为己任。他可以非常自豪地说，他是Steve Rogers这家伙这辈子，乃至下辈子都无人能超越的最好的哥们。

在受到万众瞩目之前，Steve曾度过过那么多本该一无所有的日夜，但感谢上帝，这些日夜他都有Bucky。如果可能的话，Steve愿用自己所获得的一切去换得Bucky的快乐。这个倔强、固执而又坚强到难以想象的家伙，叫他心安理得地领受别人的帮助恐怕比死还难，但他接受了Bucky，在25岁以前，Bucky是他灰暗人生中为数不多的，甚至是唯一一抹亮色。

后来他25岁了，他一夜之间成了那个名扬天下的美国队长。他身披着国家的信念，肩负着那么多希望。像是上天的报偿，他突然拥有了一切，但感谢上帝，他仍有Bucky——多么奢侈的事情，他最好的朋友，无论他身在天堂地狱，Bucky都从未离开他一步。

这份感情，像是友情，像是亲情，又最大限度地逼近着爱情——爱情是什么？这种危险的，不可信任又稍纵即逝的便宜玩意儿，在Bucky和Steve面前实在显得有些廉价。

做爱算事吗？好吧，虽然他们并没有做过，感觉是很新鲜，Bucky也不是没有肖想过和Steve那家伙做爱是一种什么样的感觉——他猜Steve也一样——但他们并没有抱着非做不可的念头，因为这不代表什么。事实上，如果那天不是Bucky在Steve床上硬了起来，而Steve正巧也一样，他们也不会往下继续。

这事就这么自然而然地发生了，好像他们都一样早就想玩个游戏，而现在他们玩了，感觉不错，甚至是很不错——当Bucky一再玩笑似的追问“Steve，老实说，操哥们爽不爽”的时候，Steve居然真的想了想，然后点了头，虽然他的眼里充满了深深的懊悔和内疚。

 

Bucky察觉到Steve的不对劲是在第二天中午，拜队长的四倍自制力（当面对的人不是Bucky，他的自制力简直就像他的盾牌，无坚不摧，全地球都罕见）所赐，队里没有一个人感觉异样，他们只是觉得队长今天对Barnes中士很关心，不过平时也是很关心的，所以并没有什么区别。

只有Bucky把Steve叫到了一边：“你在搞什么。”

“我……”刚刚还和队员们谈笑风生的Rogers队长此刻竟然有些结巴，特别是当Bucky一靠近，Rogers队长便在他衣领的缝隙里看到了一小块发红的印记。

该死的……他在想什么。

“Steve，你没有任何理由替我担心，你也看见了，我一点事也没有，拜托，你看我的眼神好像我是个什么孱弱的重病号。”

“Bucky，我没有……”

Bucky看向正在他们身后喝酒的队员们，他压低声音，笑着凑在Steve耳边，舔了舔嘴唇：“不信我们可以再去打一炮，如果那样能让你安心的话。”

“Bucky！”

 

Bucky Barnes觉得有点扫兴，他突然也想揍Steve Rogers一拳了：这家伙到底在想什么？

 

去喝酒是个意外，他一点也不想跳舞，但大伙都去，他便也跟着去了。Rogers队长今天表现不错，见到姑娘们也没那么生涩和拘谨了，虽然舞步还是总出问题——Bucky发誓自己真的是个好老师，他把原因归结为Steve这家伙学得太不用心。

坐在角落里看了会儿队长跳舞，和队员们聊了会儿天，有几个姑娘走过来和Bucky调情，Bucky也一如往常地招待她们，可不知为什么，她们一个个好像都很失望，其中一个还直接问他：“你为什么这么心不在焉？”

我心不在焉吗。Bucky不明白，他觉得自己和平时没有什么区别，他只是今天不想跳舞罢了。

酒没喝两口就都空了，队员们醉了一大片，拜托，明明是Bucky拿过来的酒，怎么都让他们喝了。

队员们结伴回家，剩Bucky自己。“我等等队长。”他道别时说。

然后就自己一个人回去喝酒了。

他也不知道自己怎么一喝就喝到酒窖里去了。

 

当刺眼的光线射过来，Bucky下意识地躲开，半晌他在手臂后面露出眼睛来看，才发现面前的人不是别人，正是Steve Rogers。

“啊，Steve……”他咧开嘴，有点茫地笑了。

Steve蹲下身，把灯放在身后的地面上，靠过来扶起他：“你怎么在这，Bucky，你喝了多少？”

“我没喝多少，嗝……”Bucky似乎没意识到自己全身都湿透了，他扔下手里的酒瓶，顺着Steve的搀扶搂住Steve的脖子——Steve的身体忽然颤了一下，Bucky并没有在意——他上半身靠在跪立着的Steve身上，双腿没力气地搭在地面，他把脑袋靠在Steve肩头。

Steve忽然用另一只手圈住他的后背，紧紧抱着他。

“你跳完舞了？”

Steve在Bucky身上用力吸了口气，却只能闻到酒味：“是，跳得很烂，让她们失望了。”

“不，我觉得还可以，真的，跳得不错，只是还需要多一点练习，”Barnes老师认真地指点道，他的脸颊就贴着Steve的脸颊，嘴唇甚至能碰到Steve的耳垂，“我想我可能站不起来了，Steve。”

“我背你回去。”

“不，不用，”Bucky把头抬起来，他看着Steve的脸，光线很暗，但Bucky能看清楚，他那双眼睛湿得发亮，“你的脸怎么红了？”

Rogers队长语塞。

“Steve？”

“……”

Bucky紧靠着Steve，用力想站起来，却觉得自己的膝盖像不能用了似的。他问：“现在是不是很晚了？”

“嗯。”Rogers队长低着头，终于应了一声。

“我们得快点回去……”Bucky说，他紧靠着Steve，突然觉得好像有什么不对。

一低头。

“……”Bucky愣了两秒，然后舔了舔嘴唇，“你也不能这样出去啊……”

 

Steve被按着一下跌坐在一箱酒上，摇曳的灯还留在远处。他听到金属扣碰撞的声音，Bucky跪在他双腿之间，当Steve的裤子被剥开，那个嚣张而不知羞耻的硬东西猛地弹在Bucky脸上。

“……”Steve呼吸都快停住了。

Bucky显然也愣了一下，蓝眼睛大睁着，然后眼尾一弯，他笑了。Steve觉得有股热血直往自己脸上冲，他看到Bucky伸手扶住他的阴茎，凑近亲了一下：“嘿，哥们，又见面了。”

Steve居然想把脸藏起来，可一低头就会看到Bucky张嘴含住他阴茎顶端的模样，他又不得不立刻仰起头。他的眼睛颜色比Bucky还要浅一些，当耳边传来Bucky吸吮阴茎的声音——他甚至怀疑Bucky是故意的，故意要弄些声音出来好让他的队长更无地自容——Steve那双眼睛在黑暗的酒窖中无可奈何地眨巴眨巴，两只手死死扣住身下酒箱的盖子。

“队长，别紧张，我只是在帮你。”Bucky左手撑在Steve的大腿上，右手手心握住他阴茎的根部，伸出舌尖沿着顶端一路半舔半含地吻了下去。

这根东西硬得像烙铁一样，Bucky能听到Steve在上方不住深呼吸的声音。

他用嘴唇含住Steve阴茎的头部，脸朝着Steve的腿间，试图把它整根含进去，喝多了酒的嘴唇闭不那么紧密，有唾液混杂着酒液沿着Bucky的唇角向下淌，Bucky像呛到一样把Steve的阴茎吐出来，他抬高手臂擦了一下嘴巴。

“Bucky……”

Steve想阻止他继续——虽然他并不想这么说，但很显然，Bucky的嘴巴根本吞不下他处于勃起状态的那东西。想用这种方法来浇灭他的欲望，Bucky只是纯粹地在火上浇油。可Bucky却不这么想。他皱着眉头又凑过来，用手再次扶住Steve，他好像真的喝醉了，半睁着眼睛，张着嘴唇，几次都没能将Steve的阴茎准确放到他嘴唇中间去。

Steve眼睁睁看着自己那渗出液体的嚣张的硬家伙来回蹭在Bucky的额头上，鼻尖上，脸颊上，直到Bucky真的用狭窄的口腔含住了它。

吞咽，包裹，吸吮，Bucky的口腔舒服得令人只想要更深地捅进去，Steve意识到了自己的冲动，他在努力遏制这种欲望。这时Bucky忽然抬起眼来，那双要命的蓝眼睛在黑暗中泛着湖水似的光，就盯在Steve脸上，当看到Steve的脸颊瞬间涨红，Bucky一眨眼，低头将Steve的阴茎吐出来，接着又更深地含了进去。

他专注地用嘴吸裹着Steve的阴茎，好像那是一件值得狙击手用心对待的珍贵武器。Steve情不自禁地松开握着箱子的手，他把手指插进Bucky湿透的头发里。

“Bucky，天哪，Bucky……”

Bucky低垂着眼睛，这让Steve能清楚地看到他那两排浓密的眼睫。Steve从没有在这个角度看过Bucky的脸。这一副五官，这一双眼睛被他描绘过成千上万遍，早已烂熟于心，早就能信手拈来，可这一刻，Steve却突然发现原来他还有的要练。

Bucky就跪在他双腿之间，半仰着头用舌尖和嘴唇安抚他青筋鼓起的阴茎。如果这算是Bucky对他的一种无底线的纵容，那Steve究竟用什么才能回报他？Steve不明白，他看着这样的Bucky，大脑里乱成一团，握着Bucky后脑的手却不自觉用力，扶着Bucky的头一下下往他勃起的阴茎上按去。

Bucky眯起眼睛，他几乎有些吞咽困难，Steve的手钳制着他的头，让那根粗大的硬家伙一次次往Bucky的喉咙更深处顶。

“唔……”Bucky想说句什么，可声音都被Steve的阴茎堵在了嘴里。他双手使不上太多力气，眼睛闭着，脑子里也醉得迷迷糊糊的，他想Steve那家伙怎么还不射，这么长时间，他嘴唇都麻了，但随即又一想，他要是这时候射了，不就要射到Bucky自己嘴里了吗。

呃……好吧，这好像也没什么……Bucky Barnes被按着越来越快地吞咽着Steve Rogers硬挺的阴茎，连口腔鼻腔里都满是Steve的气味。这也没什么，是Steve。他想。

 

Steve那双总是保持正直的眼睛正迷离地望着Bucky的脸。

还有Bucky湿透的头发，Bucky被摩擦得像血一般的嘴唇，Bucky的眼睛——那漂亮的蓝眼睛里映的全是Steve，Steve在其中看见了自己。

他像失控一样按住Bucky的头，让自己的阴茎得以更深地插进Bucky狭窄却又温暖的口腔，更用力地反复摩擦Bucky那本就柔软得不像话的嘴唇。Bucky微皱起眉，有些慌张地抬眼望向Steve，片刻后他像接受了似的闭起眼睛。

 

Steve想起他多年前的梦，在梦里他反复地亲吻这嘴唇，他对Bucky说我爱你。Bucky却当他在开玩笑，当然Bucky还是接受了他的吻。

那时的Bucky比他高大，比他强壮，Bucky Barnes所拥有的人生太过耀眼，令Steve不知该如何表达他的爱情，他只能看着Bucky的背影，接受Bucky给予他的一切，这就是他爱的方式。

四天以前，他终于得到了多年以来心心念念的那一个吻。不光如此，他还和Bucky做爱了——哥们，他们是哥们。Steve从来不敢对此多想些什么，对于他和Bucky之间，没有什么比他们在一起本身更加重要。Steve想过他可能会战死，可能死亡会把他和Bucky分开，他们甚至可能会死在一起，当然，他一定会拼尽一条命把Bucky救出来——这些最坏或者最好的结局，他全都想过。但他没有想过哪天他会和Bucky做爱，哪天要让Bucky像现在这样，跪在他面前，用Bucky那天生带着弧度的嘴巴替他纾解欲望。

Bucky在做的每件事，都远远超出Steve Rogers的想象。

Steve射出来的时候，他阴茎的龟头正好停在Bucky的嘴唇中间。Bucky很明显地皱了一下脸，只是一瞬间，就在Steve射精的那一瞬间，他那总是带着戏谑笑意的眼睛里露出像是被谁欺负了的委屈神情。看来他的心理准备还不够。

有精液从他唇角溢了出来。

Steve的手还牢牢握着他的后脑，Bucky的脸憋得通红，几乎是呛着把口中的阴茎吐了出来。还有留在他嘴里的精液，被Steve带出了一部分，正顺着Bucky冒着胡茬的下巴淌进他湿透的衬衫领口里。

 

Steve被Bucky的反应吓了一跳，他连忙扶着Bucky的手臂将人拉起来。可Bucky腿软得厉害，压根站不起来。

“我很抱歉，Bucky，对不起……”Steve脸色发白地看着他，试图用手去擦他的脸。

Bucky面无表情地看了他一眼，他用手背蹭了一下自己的嘴角，那双蓝眼睛低头瞧了瞧手背上白色的浊物，又瞟向Steve的脸。

他一定知道自己现在是一副什么样子，头发湿透，眼眶发红，合不拢的嘴角还向外流着刚被射进去的液体——简直像被什么人蹂躏过一样——这一切都会要了Steve的命。

“Bucky……”Steve一脸的无措。

Bucky的手撑在他肩膀上，他并没有把嘴里残余的东西吐出来，而是坐在Steve的腿上。

Steve的喉结很明显地动了动，Bucky近在咫尺。

“嘿，Steve，”Bucky的声音听起来有点哑，显然他的喉咙还不太舒服，他拉过Steve的手，往自己裤裆下摸，“你看看我……”

他话没说完，Steve另一只手捧起他的脸，忽然用力吻了过来。Bucky只得张开嘴，他觉得很头疼——是的，他硬了，好不容易帮Steve解决了问题，他却又硬了。

他发觉Steve抱起他，解开了他的裤子。深绿色的军裤悬在Bucky的右脚腕上，还在往下滴水——或是酒——Bucky被Steve吻得有点头晕，拥有超高吻技的嘴唇还没从刚才的一场折磨中恢复过来，他只得半张着嘴唇，被动得让Steve吻他咬他。

“你全身都是酒味，Bucky……”他听到Steve闷声说，他点点头。坐在Steve腿上这个姿势让他得以居高临下地望着Steve的脸——从Steve打了那个什么见鬼的血清后，想俯视Steve就变成了一件困难的事——Bucky被Steve吻着，他扯了一下嘴角，喃喃低语：“总比全是你精液的味道要好。”

“……”Steve像被人揍了一拳，不再吭声。

 

Bucky很快意识到有什么坚硬的东西正从下面顶着他，然后他明白了之前自己用嘴巴进行的努力是多么徒劳。Steve的牙齿顺着他脖子的弧线，半啃半吻地咬下去。“哥们，别这样，我就剩这一件衬衫了。”Bucky说，但Steve还是把他领口的扣子咬开了。

“那我明天穿什么？”Bucky皱起眉头，他明天要穿着军装去照相呢。裤子坏了倒是无所谓，这是他最后一件衬衫。

“可以穿我的，”Steve的头埋在他胸口，对他的抗议置若罔闻，“我有的是新的。”

“你的不合身，我又不是没穿过……”Bucky被他咬得不得不闭上眼睛，叹了口气，他觉得下身胀得难受，可Steve只顾着吻他，甚至不肯用手替他摸一下。

 

Steve从不喝酒，喝了也无所谓，身为超级士兵，他可以千杯不醉。而现在，只是像这样嗅着Bucky身上的酒味，只是像这样吻他，Steve就觉得自己已经在发晕了。

Bucky在耳边喊他的名字，喊他队长，他把手指从Bucky体内抽出来，就在准备插入的当口，他听见不远处突然传来响动。

先是门开的声音。

“Bucky？”

 

刚被Steve用手指拓宽过后面的Bucky咬紧了牙齿。当听到来人的声音，他突然意识到自己正在人家的酒窖里光着下半身，连上身也衣衫不整。

但这不是最重要的，最重要的是他正坐在美国队长身上——上帝，那个穿着国旗的美国队长。

虽然Bucky总会在两人独处的时候忘记Steve的另一个身份，但当这气氛被打破了，他还是会下意识地想起来。

他有时也会觉得不太公平。Steve是他最好的哥们，是他唯一的最重要的哥们，怎么就突然变成什么美国队长，变成了整个国家的形象。连带着他俩做点什么都要躲躲藏藏。

但他又不得不承认，这对Steve是一件好事。美国队长，还有那个血清，这些都改变了Steve的一生。

Steve屏住呼吸，在黑暗中看了Bucky一眼。他看到Bucky脸色苍白，有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。他以为Bucky在害怕。

那个人接着喊：“Rogers队长？”

 

“走了吗？”

那人嘟囔着，将门关上了。

Steve沉默半晌，当确定人已经离开，他才重重松了口气，而等他看向Bucky，却发现Bucky的眼睛比刚才更湿润了。

“Bucky？”他压低了声音问。

手伸到下面，他摸向Bucky的后腰，勃发的欲望就抵在Bucky的臀缝中间，他知道Bucky的身体已经准备好了。

Bucky死死咬着牙齿，当Steve扶着他的腰慢慢插进去，他都没有再发出任何声音。似乎怕这还不够，他拾起挂在自己脖子上的军牌——那牌子上刻着他的名字，还有军号——他将那玩意儿叼在嘴里咬紧了。

“你在做什么？”Steve的呼吸有些不稳，Bucky下面对他来说还是太紧了一些。

Bucky冲他一笑，也不回答，他咬着自己的军牌，低头看了一眼Steve插入他的地方，又望向Steve。他的眼眶有些发红，分不清是不是之前被呛得，他的眼角有点潮湿，不知道是不是因为他一开始喝多了酒。

Steve抬头吻他的脸颊，托着他的腰抽出来，再缓缓地顶进去。Bucky的声音都被军牌挡在了喉咙里。他想喊Steve，喊队长，想喊我爱你。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情：Winter Soldier甩脱了Hydra的控制，便衣独自跟踪Rogers队长，他想找到那个让他感到困惑的答案。第十天时他遇上了Hydra残部，对方要回收他，为了减少他的抵抗，先用预设的程序报废了他的左臂，Rogers队长忽然出现，与他二人合力将Hydra干跑了。这时他才知道原来Steve Rogers今天一直在等他的跟踪。

3:00，2014，美国

 

Steve发现自己被匕首刺透的手臂正在流血，但他毫不在意。这场意外的战斗结束了，方圆百里没剩下一个敌人，他用双手将Bucky的头发抓到后面，靠近了用力吻Bucky的嘴唇。

Bucky反射性地想躲开他，握匕首的右手却颤抖着使不上力气，当Steve顶开他的牙齿，Bucky那双发红的眼中流露出一种从没有过的恐惧。显然Steve侵入他口腔的行为让他感觉极度不安，好像连他身体的一部分都要失去控制，要知道，Winter Soldier本来就不剩多少可以自己控制的东西了。

而早在侵入他的口腔之前，Steve就把他的脑子搅得一团乱。Winter Soldier不得不张开牙齿，比起被人亲吻，他的嘴巴更习惯去紧紧咬住一个口枷——虽然那总会给他带来痛苦，但对Winter Soldier来说，痛苦正意味着安全——此刻Steve正用尽一切温柔的方法安抚着他。

“Bucky……Bucky……”Steve在亲吻的间隙不住喊这个名字。

这呼唤听起来像是一个人在床边哄他心爱的孩子，并无丝毫想要征服或占有对方的欲望，只有无底线的呵护和纵容。既想唤醒他，又怕吓着他，Steve Rogers的手掌一遍遍摩挲过Bucky的长发，他捧着Bucky的脑后，右手滑下去护住他的背脊。

他能感觉到Bucky的身体还紧紧绷着。

 

他抱住Bucky，抱住Bucky那条在手肘处粉碎了的左臂，他们已经紧紧贴在一起了，而对方并没有他想象中反抗得那么剧烈。好像Winter Soldier的内心深处也为这阔别七十年的一个吻感到本能性的战栗。Steve的眼眶不住发红，他搂紧了Bucky的身体。他曾眼睁睁看着Bucky从身边的火车上坠下去而无能为力。那是一场长达七十年的噩梦，每一天的每个梦里他都在失去Bucky。

他从没有梦到过失而复得。

Winter Soldier听到Steve Rogers一遍遍喊他“Bucky”，好像这男人就不会说点别的了。可他也没有机会抗议，Steve正紧紧吻着他的嘴唇，起初的温柔开始变得用力，用力得让他觉得大脑缺氧，觉得心脏一阵难受。他不明白这是为什么，当Steve喊他的名字，他就觉得更难受了，简直连呼吸都变得粘滞。

他有一种本能，战士的本能。无论被洗脑折磨过多少次，他都能在危急状况下做出最佳的反应。洗脑他的人把这称为肌肉记忆什么的。他还有另一种本能，另一种类似的肌肉记忆，那是证明他曾身为一个人，曾也被人爱过的记忆。从许多年前起，这记忆就深埋在他身体的任何一个不能为人轻易所戕害的角落里。

当Steve拥抱着他，当Steve亲吻他，当Steve呼唤他的名字，这记忆像被唤醒了。他无法抗拒，只能接受。他在Steve眼里看到同样珍贵的一个人影，那个人叫Bucky Barnes。他无所适从，他甚至阻止不了自己去拥抱Steve的手——尽管他其中一条金属手臂已经粉碎得一塌糊涂，尽管他的拥抱只能是如此残缺不全的，但当他伸出手，Steve眼中闪过一阵难以言喻的狂喜。

 

他搞不清这状况，他看到Steve笑了。他的呼吸有点加快，这在过去是不被允许的。他要时时刻刻注意隐蔽自己的气息，被任何人发现都是有危险的，而他现在不仅被发现了，还被人捉在手里，紧紧拥抱着。Steve身上有一种会让他全身血液都躁动起来的气味，而奇妙的是这股气味同时也在安抚他的情绪。

Steve的手用力箍着他，那手心里有一股灼人的热度，隔着薄薄两层衣物贴在他的侧腰上，烫得他难受。他从没有和人拥抱过，没有和一个人的距离保持过这么近，当Steve在亲吻中睁开眼睛，那双纯净的蓝色眼眸中映的全是他憔悴的神情。

他觉得有什么出错了，但又不知道错的到底是什么。

 


	4. Chapter 4

4:00，1943，意大利

 

Bucky是在酒馆喝酒时认识那位战地记者的，对方答应他会在回美国前替他拍几张照片，好带给他在纽约的母亲。但记者没料到的是，事务繁忙神龙见首不见尾让他始终采访不到的那位Cap居然也在那天出现了。

Rogers队长难得地穿了一身齐备的军装，当记者走进Barnes中士所在的帐篷时，Rogers队长正低头帮中士别胸前的勋章。记者注意到，他手里那枚正是之前Barnes中士因负伤所获的紫心勋章。

“早上好。”当他走进来，Bucky跟他打招呼，记者注意到Bucky的耳朵有些红，脸颊也红红的，似乎没什么精神。

随后他明白了原因：Bucky Barnes中士昨晚着凉，发烧了。

“英雄们，我们什么时候开始？”他摆好仪器，站在镜头后面问。

取景框里，Rogers队长正低头和Barnes中士耳语。记者注意到他们脸上的表情，注意到Rogers队长此刻看向Bucky的眼神，他想这两位之间的关系恐怕比他之前听说的还要好。

“Steve，我看起来精神吗？”Bucky用力摇了摇头，睁了几下眼睛——他昨天半夜才和Steve从酒馆回来，眼里生了几条血丝，不过他想照片里应该看不出来——他戴上自己的军帽，生怕在照片里留下一丝一毫疲惫的病态。

毕竟寄照片给母亲可不是为了让她看这个的。顺便，Bucky瞥了一眼Steve手里的盾——这都是为了他那位正在追看美国队长漫画的老爹。

Steve拍了拍他的背，目光从他的侧脸移到面前的镜头上，对着取景框绽开一个迷人的队长式标准笑容：“精神极了。”

“上帝保佑你早日康复，中士，”记者说，当Bucky也笑着看向镜头（不知道Cap在他耳边又说了什么，Bucky笑得眼睛都眯成了一条缝），他捕捉到这一幕，飞速按下了快门，他想这说不定也能作为新闻素材什么的，“好，我们再来一张！”

 

记者走了之后，Bucky终于把帽子摘了，他脑门发烫，浑身都不舒服，这会儿坐在自己床上，他想起要把衬衫还给Steve。

是的，衬衫——他最终还是穿了Steve的衬衫，谁叫他那件已经湿得不成样了，连衬衫上的领带也是Steve给他的。

多少有些不合身，他不得不全副武装，把外套也穿上了。Steve在他身边坐下，就在几个钟头以前，他和Steve还在镇上酒馆的地下酒窖里紧贴着亲吻和做爱。这听起来有点疯狂，不过在前线战场上待得久了，每天都在生死边缘上打转，这点疯狂也就成了余兴节目了。

他低头解自己外套上的腰带，他很喜欢这个，让他看起来很精神，布鲁克林的姑娘们也喜欢。每当他穿着军装去酒馆，跟他跳舞的女孩总要伸手点着他的腰带扣，说他是故意的。Bucky总有办法让这么多女孩为他神魂颠倒。

他把腰带解开，想脱掉外套，想起外套上还缀着好几个勋章。“我帮你。”Steve在一旁说，Bucky转过身面对他。

“Steve，我居然真的发烧了，”Steve的额头就靠在他下巴附近，Bucky不得不仰起头，有点不爽地嘟囔，“以前都是我看着你生病，如今倒成了你看着我。”

“这有什么区别吗。”Steve将勋章一个个取下来，他低头看着Bucky烧得通红的脸，伸手摸向他同样烧得通红的耳朵。

Bucky耸耸肩，他说话时嘴角往下垂，从体温上升开始他的情绪就有点低落，拍照时Steve好不容易才让他笑起来，拍完照又落回去了：“我不知道……”

帐篷外没有人，Steve的手指无意识地捏着Bucky柔软的耳朵，这会儿他低下身，靠近了去吻Bucky的嘴唇。Bucky很意外，他的头往后歪了一下，Steve摸着他耳朵的手及时托住了他的后脑勺，另一只手也捧了上来。

“嘿，Steve……”Bucky差点被他压倒在自己床上，他手撑在背后，想把Steve推回去——拜托，他们昨晚才刚做过，Steve还不止一次地射在他里面了（虽然这家伙现在一身漂亮笔挺的军装，笑得和没事人似的）。超级士兵是很厉害的，Bucky已经很深刻地领教过了，但Bucky可没有打过血清，他需要缓冲和休息——Bucky这么想着，一双蓝眼睛不停地眨，Steve却不给他把话说完的机会。这家伙一直这样，决定了要做什么事就会一头冲上去，谁也拉不回头。但让Bucky纳闷的是，Steve素来是个行事谨慎考虑周密的人，他总是能第一个察觉到Bucky的情绪变化，连这次Bucky发烧也是，如果不是Steve提起，Bucky压根不会发现自己的身体出了问题。

Steve明知道这些，昨晚当他们走出酒窖时，Steve扛着Bucky，他看起来后悔得要命，Bucky还记得他那个表情呢，一脸焦急，像个闯了祸的孩子。

 

或许他只是想要一个吻。

Bucky有点无奈地张开嘴唇，感觉Steve正咬着他的下唇不放。他本来就烧得有点晕，这会儿更是被Steve吻得迷迷糊糊的。他怀疑自己昨天喝的酒是不是还没醒呢。

 

Steve

Steve

Steve

……

摇晃的画面，喘息交叠着，酒窖里潮湿阴冷，所有的背景都已经被黑夜隐去了，只有他面前的这个人——头发上有一点光亮，眼睛里有一点光亮，嘴唇上，锁骨上，他分不清这是汗水反射了窗外星夜的光芒，还是这个家伙真的会发光。Bucky。他眼中拥有的全部的Bucky Barnes。喊着他名字的Bucky，眼中渗出泪的Bucky，布满他吻痕的Bucky，笑着说下次要换他的Bucky。他的兄弟，他所爱的人。

“Steve，你……我是说我们……我们下次应该带个安全套什么的，你知道的，这样的清理我可受不了……我不知道你这月发的还有吗？”在他脱下外套裹住湿透的Bucky，将手指伸进Bucky体内的时候，Bucky被他抱住，头撑在他肩上懒洋洋地说，这声音就蹭在他耳边，带着一股Bucky口中的温热气流送过来，让Steve耳朵发痒，“当然，如果你用完了也无所谓。还是姑娘们重要，她们需要那个，怀孕是很危险的。”

1943年，安全套作为一种军需品，由美国军队定量派发，每个士兵每月得到4个，虽然军官们总抱怨说“完全不够”：意大利有那么多可爱的姑娘，每当从战场上下来，只有她们的怀抱才能抚慰战士们那颗热血喷张又孤寂的心脏。

Steve不想承认，他甚至不知道自己发的军需品里有什么安全套。

“应该有……”他说，边说边侧过头去吻Bucky的耳朵，他用牙齿咬Bucky的耳骨，这个举动是完全无意识的，他只是想吻Bucky，而Bucky发红的耳朵离他的嘴唇最近。随后他注意到了自己在做什么，因为Bucky正含着他手指的体内忽然缩紧了一下，他看向Bucky的脸，耳朵被亲吻这件事让Bucky不自觉闭上了眼睛。

“如果没有也无所谓，不用也……男人反正不会怀孕，”Bucky的口气好像在说一件很好笑的事情，“不过你一晚上就能用光我们一个月的份额了啊，Steve，你这家伙……他们给你打那个什么血清的时候，有没有想到把你的军需品也发个四倍份？”

“我想他们肯定忘了。”Steve抽出自己的手指，他指间都是黏腻的液体，那是他留在Bucky体内的东西，正随着他手指的动作从Bucky双腿之间淌出来。Steve感到很抱歉。

Bucky的呼吸有点不稳，显然Steve的手指在他体内的动作刺激了他：“没关系，我帐篷里可能……可能还剩一两个……”

如果不是这几天发生了和Steve之间的事，这一两个是怎么也不会剩下的。

不知道为什么，当Steve听到这句话，脑中下意识地勾勒出一个画面，Bucky躺在床上，亲吻和拥抱一个没有五官的姑娘。不过Bucky总是这样的，他身边的女孩Steve向来一个也不认识。

他隔着自己的外套用力抱住Bucky，今晚不知是第几次顶开Bucky的牙齿咬他的嘴唇。好像那是一个标记了他灵魂归属的图腾，令他一而再再而三地沉迷其中。Steve Rogers很少贪恋什么，从小到大他得到的太少，失去的太多，可供他挑选的东西本就屈指可数，更谈不上有什么偏爱了。但老天似乎是为了公平，在他身边加了一个叫Bucky Barnes的名字：没有选择的机会时，他有Bucky，而当他可以选择一切，他还有Bucky。上帝反复无常，对他吝啬到几近刻薄，却又早给了他常人或许穷尽一生也无法享用的奢侈。事实上在父母去世后，Steve再也不认为自己可以得到什么长久的陪伴了，这可能是不适合他的。

但Bucky选择了他，选择了Steve，不是什么美国队长，是Steve Rogers。

他一直是那个被选中的人。

 

Bucky的声音，喊着Steve名字的声音，低声笑着问Steve有没有用过军需品，跟他开玩笑的声音，直到现在还弯弯绕绕地缠在Steve心里。Steve吻着Bucky的嘴唇，隔着衣物，他感觉到了Bucky身上的那股热度。

Bucky外套的扣子被解开了，Steve嗅到了Bucky身上属于自己的那件衬衫上清洁剂的气味，而现在，这气味里又多了一层Bucky身上的东西——还有那体温，当Steve的掌心覆盖在Bucky的腰腹上，他觉得自己要被Bucky烫伤了，他手撑在Bucky头顶，像相濡以沫的鱼那样吻过Bucky的额头、鼻梁和嘴唇。

他看到Bucky嘴角弯起来，蓝眼睛睁开一个缝，有些好笑地瞥他：“你怎么回事，Steve。”

要么好几天躲着他，要么就没完没了。

Steve垂下眼睛，他的睫毛很长，Bucky喜欢看他垂眼的模样，认真的Steve常令Bucky移不开视线。

“他们没给我发那个，”Steve忽然说，当Bucky用询问的目光看着他，他点了下头，“我昨晚回去找了，没有。”

Bucky噗嗤就笑出了声，哈哈笑着肩膀都耸动起来：“等会儿，Steve，你昨晚回去已经几点了，你不睡觉忙着找那个干什么？”

Steve似乎也觉得自己有点不可理喻了，但他也拿自己没办法。他低头也跟着笑。

“他们可能觉得圣洁的美国队长不需要安全套这种腌臜玩意儿，”Bucky想起自己之前参军那次，那时部队不发安全套，因为将军认为战士是去打仗的，做爱会损伤士气，害得Bucky他们只能自己解决问题，拜托，Bucky可不想在没有保护措施的情况下不小心伤害了可爱又热情的姑娘们，“但他们就不怕你在欧洲留下几个孩子吗，总有这样的概率，到时候姑娘们会生出什么，四倍的超级宝宝？到时候这孩子的国籍怎么算？”

Bucky喜欢调侃Steve，无论以前还是现在，他喜欢笑，也喜欢开玩笑，Steve俯视着Bucky的脸，他那双认真的眼睛望进Bucky笑着的眼底：“我也不知道，或许你生一个看看？”

Bucky愣了一下，他接着又笑了：“Steve，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“我在说我爱你，”Steve老老实实地说，他扶着Bucky的腰，“我爱你，Bucky。我一直知道。”

 

不同于性爱中的呢喃和嘶喊，也没有什么“哥们”“兄弟”的前缀，Bucky Barnes听到了他特有的那种认真的告白——虽然上一句玩笑开得让Bucky直想踹他的脸：哥们给你操了还不知足，还想让哥们给你生孩子，得了吧宝贝儿，想要自己生去吧。

Bucky想他是不是需要回应一句，像是“我爱你”之类的，尽管他已经对Steve说过无数次了。

他只好说：“可我好像……也找不到剩下的军需品放在哪了，我是说，”他伸出手，扶自己发烫的额头，抓自己垂下来的额发，Steve正直勾勾地看着他，他的视线只能往没有Steve的角落里躲，不住舔自己的嘴唇，“如果你现在想，或许……我们可以暂时忘掉安全套的事。反正你前几次都是这么干的，我也没有太多的不适，多一次也没关系。”

他又补了一句：“我想我撑得住。”

“撑得住什么？”

“别装傻了。”

 

Steve在一个吻中解Bucky腰上的军裤扣子，他有点紧张，现在是白天，和夜里不一样，Bucky还在发热，他不想做得太粗暴。当然Bucky似乎是无所谓的，躺在他身下的床上，Bucky用舌头悄悄回应他的吻，这吻多少有些生涩，Bucky闭着眼都能感觉到Steve此刻的紧绷状态。

还和Steve贴在一起的嘴角扬了起来，Bucky在Steve抬头的间隙舔了舔自己被吻得湿润的嘴唇，他边喘息边笑：“你到底紧张什么？”

Steve没说话，但Bucky笑，他也跟着笑，Bucky瞧着他，眼睛里有种东西直发亮，Steve低头吻他的眼角，用脸颊蹭他的脸颊，不是贴面礼那样简单的触碰，更像情人间的耳鬓厮磨，Bucky的脸颊很热，还因为发烧而有点红，Steve忍不住歪头去反复亲吻他的脸。

“我脸上已经全都是你的口水了，哥们，”Bucky半开玩笑地说，边说边伸手搂Steve的脖子，让人分不清他到底是喜欢被Steve吻还是不喜欢，“你为什么还没把我裤子解开。”

他笑的时候眼尾有点翘，咬着嘴唇，让人怀疑他的脑袋里是不是在想什么坏点子，坏主意。布鲁克林的女孩们喜欢极了这样的Bucky，Steve也是，他觉得Bucky想做什么都行，都可以，他全都想帮他做到。

手指从裤缝中间伸进去，Bucky的军裤勒着他的手，让他的手掌紧紧贴在Bucky身上。Steve的手很大，手指很长，这会儿半是揉搓半是抚摸地按在Bucky的后腰上，时不时地捏他一把。这让正在吻他的Bucky呼吸节奏更乱了，眉头微皱着，Bucky想说什么，却被Steve吻得出不了声。他的蓝眼睛睁开了，激动地望着Steve。

Bucky喜欢Steve这样做，他现在很高兴，Steve能感觉到。他的手滑上来，伸进Bucky身上那件自己的军用衬衫里。Bucky的身体并不柔软，也不像其他老兵那样粗糙硬实。他从小喜欢运动，体育成绩好，玩球，跳舞，他都擅长。他从没有胖过，也称不上特别健壮（当然比Steve健壮得多），但又很有力量，Steve曾在自己家里摸过Bucky腿上的肌肉，那时他只顾着羡慕，从没有想过别的。

比如吻它一下。

现在他可以想了，他抚摸着Bucky的全身，Bucky被他捏得捂着眼睛直喘气，好不容易解开的军裤脱下来，Steve放开了他，Bucky立刻感觉到有湿润的触碰印在他的脚踝上。

他屏住呼吸。

紧接着是小腿，膝盖，从外侧吻到内侧，从腿吻到膝窝，密密麻麻的，像蜻蜓点水，有点痒，又有点舒服，Bucky双手按住床想起身看Steve在干什么，Steve这时却握着他的脚腕压了上来。

床深陷下去，Steve整个把Bucky压进了床里，他居高临下地看着Bucky既兴奋又惊讶的脸。

“Steve？”

“你想要什么，Bucky，”Steve问，他那双眼睛里好像有汗，深呼吸着虔诚地俯下身来，“我能给你什么？”

Bucky闭上眼睛，因为Steve张嘴含住了他的阴茎——那个总是在接吻时紧绷过头的嘴唇正焦急地摩擦过Bucky腿间发硬的欲望，让Bucky一下子勃起得更厉害了。Steve听到Bucky越来越粗重的呼吸，他吞咽了一口唾沫，吐出Bucky渗出液体的阴茎，接着更深地含进去，就像Bucky对他做过的那样。

Bucky的腿都在发抖，腿根肌肉因为Steve带来的快感而不住抽搐，Steve的手指深深掐进Bucky腿根的皮肉里，呼吸都喷在Bucky腿间，他能感觉Bucky的一部分正在他口中颤动。Bucky一个劲儿地喘着念他，喊他的名字，只是他无法回答，喘息声几乎将他淹没了。

Bucky的手很快摸了过来，手指想要去攥住他的头发，还没等摸到呢就被Steve拉住了。Steve边认真地吸着他的阴茎，边把手指插进他颤抖的手指里，像平时那样将他的手紧紧握住。

这像是在安抚他，像在战场上下令让他待命时一样：先别动，Bucky，Rogers队长有重要的事情要做。

他太专注了，就是这一瞬间的事，Bucky突然高潮了，几乎没花Steve多少功夫，当他握住Bucky的手，紧紧攥住他，Bucky颤抖着射在他嘴里。精液顺着Steve的嘴角淌下来，滴得Bucky小腹上全都是。

 

Steve一样激动，他喉咙咽下去，俯下身用手指去擦Bucky的眼角：“Bucky，你怎么……”

Bucky像累坏了一样摇头，他的蓝眼睛湿得不成样子，这会儿直勾勾盯着Steve沾着精液的嘴角：“我……我不知道，我不能控制它……”

他眼泪又流出来了，虽然他根本没有要哭的意思，拜托，他是个军人，被Hydra关起来百般折磨的时候都不喊一声，更别提流眼泪了，他也不知道自己怎么了。

他随即又懊恼起来，努力平复着呼吸：“我怎么……射得这么快……”

“快吗？”Steve吻他的耳朵，他感觉Bucky发热的身体变得更热了。

“好像一碰上你我就……”Bucky思索，一个劲儿舔自己的嘴巴，可他烧得头晕，还是不要思索的好，他抱住Steve的头，吻Steve带着腥味的嘴唇，“不管了，谁知道啊……”

Steve的手伸过来，从后面捏住他的双腿腿根，Bucky感觉有个挺立起来的东西正在他小腹下面火热难耐地蹭着。一只手伸到Bucky腿间去，手指小心翼翼地顶进Bucky下面的入口，Bucky在Steve的目光注视下闭上眼睛，他感觉Steve的手指伸了进来。

 

Steve吻得入神，他在Bucky的颈窝里闻到了一股类似丁香的气味，然后他注意到Bucky今早为了拍照特意刮过了脸。那八成是须后水。军队里的须后水味道就那么几样，没什么可挑的，Steve在从军前几乎没有用过这东西，在注射超级血清以前，他的毛发稀疏，发育也不大好，胡子偶尔冒出几根就够他开心的了，家里也没有什么须后水——拜托，常常连饭都吃不起，还须后水呢。

但这也并不代表他一次也没用过，用过一次，在Bucky家里，他至今还记得那股淡淡的香味，是他总能在Bucky身上闻到的气味，之前他并不知道那是须后水——

“Steve，用不用我也帮你刮一下。”Bucky回头瞧他，手里握着一只剃须刀，他身前正拥着他的弟弟——这孩子刚满15岁，从来没自己刮过胡子，妈妈便让做大哥的Bucky帮忙。

孩子看到Steve，举起手冲他打了个招呼——嘴边都是剃须膏的泡沫，他不敢张嘴。

Steve也对他点点头，他倚在门边上，有点尴尬地摸着自己的下巴：“我想不必了。”

“千万别客气。”Bucky笑着说，这就算招呼过Steve了。手捏着自己弟弟的脸，让他面冲着镜子，Bucky专心地低头看着弟弟，放低了声音：“像这样，看到了吗，捏一捏自己的下巴，这样搓，跟我学，老弟，对，轻点搓，嘿，轻点，你这样用力不会疼吗？对，这样它会变得好刮一点。”

他边说边用沾着泡沫的手指去捏弟弟的下巴，一点点教弟弟去做。弟弟有点害羞，又很听Bucky的话。Bucky那天穿了件白衬衫，灰色条纹的裤子，两根背带吊在肩上，显得他身材格外修长。

Steve在门外一声不吭地看着他。

等弟弟摸着自己干干净净的下巴跑掉了，Bucky洗了手，走到门边来，两只手湿淋淋的，Steve注意到他衬衫袖口湿了，Bucky嘴角上扬着冲他挑眉毛：“来啊，Steve，哥哥也帮你刮胡子。”

Steve记得自己当时噗嗤一声就笑出来了。

“Steve？”耳边传来响动，Steve才回过神来，他的鼻尖还贴在Bucky的颈窝里呢。

他刚才竟然走神了。

“你在想什么呢。”Bucky闷声问，他那双蓝眼睛里迷迷蒙蒙的，显然被Steve撩起的情欲把他那原本就烧得热乎乎的大脑搅得更不清不楚了。

“没什么，”Steve下意识说，他看到Bucky不相信的眼神，只好抱歉地笑了一下，“我闻到你须后水的香味了。”

Bucky茫然地眨了眨眼睛，然后了然地“啊”了一声：“你不喜欢那个，我想起来了。”

“也不是不喜欢，”倒不如说，Steve觉得Bucky身上的气味一直很好闻，“我可能有点，发晕。”

“发晕？”Bucky撇嘴，Steve把插在他体内的手指抽了出来，再插进去时并了两指，Bucky皱起眉，他话说得都有点破碎了，“我记得，嗯，我的意思是，我注意过，在布鲁克林的时候，我如果哪天，哪天用了须后水，你闻到了总会和我有点距离。你不习惯这个气味吗，Steve，我以为它已经很淡了。”

是的，很淡。Steve想，但他还是会闻到，并下意识地意识到那是Bucky身上传来的气味，那气味让他不自觉地想要靠近，他只好控制自己。

他没想到Bucky注意过。

“不，不，我喜欢。”Steve如实说，为表诚恳，他凑过去吻Bucky的下巴。以前在布鲁克林，Bucky每天都会把胡茬刮得很干净，Bucky喜欢这样，但自从来了军队好像就顾不上了。

“如果你真不喜欢，我……我可以不用，没什么大不了的。”Bucky说，他的声音很小，又轻，断断续续的，Steve的两指正在他体内张开，有些粗糙的指腹摩擦着内部，这并不疼，要知道，就算Steve直接用勃起的阴茎硬插进来，Bucky也不会说什么的。

像这样温柔的扩张反而成了一种折磨。特别是Steve的手指两次三次有意无意地擦过Bucky体内那个敏感的部位，这让Bucky说话的声音都稳不住了。

“我喜欢，Bucky，我真的喜欢。”Steve急忙说，他看着Bucky的脸，觉得自己这么重复是不是有点傻，然后他感觉到Bucky下面某个部位也硬了起来。

Bucky微皱着眉：“是吗，可它不是让你发晕吗？”他说话的时候，Steve翻过身，重新把他压在床上，埋在他体内的手指也抽了出来——借着Bucky自己精液的润滑，那个狭窄的地方已经为Steve变得足够湿润了。

Steve低头扶着自己硬了很久的那位老兄——刚才在他跟Bucky说话，给Bucky做扩张的时候，这老兄难耐地把Bucky的小腹蹭得湿透。Steve扶着它，勃起的龟头在Bucky腿间被扩张开的入口处反复磨蹭着。Bucky的身体显然预感到什么，不自觉地就开始发抖，Steve按着他的双腿，极其缓慢地循着入口插了进去。

Bucky的身体还是很紧，里面很湿润，体温比他还热，Steve努力克制着自己想要一插到底的冲动，这真的有点难，他必须时刻提醒自己，Bucky病着呢。他粗喘着气，进得慢极了，大滴大滴的汗水顺着他的脖子掉到Bucky印着吻痕的胸前。Bucky望着他，咬紧了嘴唇——Bucky能感觉到Steve挺立的阴茎正一寸寸挤进他的身体，挤开他的内脏，几乎要把他撑满。

虽然已经做过几次了，但变成超级士兵后的Steve每次进入还是会让Bucky感觉吃力。Steve的阴茎没有一次全插进去，他浅尝辄止似的不断退后，再逐步更深地进入。Bucky的呼吸被这种煎熬般的节奏搅得越来越乱，额头上全是新渗出的汗水。当Steve终于全插进来了，阴囊紧贴在Bucky被捅开的入口外面挤不进去，Bucky咬着的嘴唇才终于松开。

“上帝……”他的声音轻得像是空气，Steve忍耐着俯下身，他需要让Bucky的身体适应他的尺寸。伸手拨开Bucky额前贴着的头发，Steve望着他的眼睛。

“让我发晕的是你。”Steve忽然说，原来他听到刚才Bucky问他的话了。他现在的表情看起来有点无奈，似乎他很努力地克制过什么，但没有克制住。毫无疑问这都是Bucky的责任。Steve情难自抑地低头吻Bucky的嘴唇，特别小心，特别谨慎，离得这么近，鼻梁都要撞到鼻梁了，Bucky居然没有闭眼，就这么直直看着他。

 

“我听到了什么，你在跟我调情？”当Steve抬起脸来，Bucky问他，嘴唇咬着，却按捺不住嘴角上扬。Bucky眼里的蓝色像是被撒上了许多颗星星，那眼神像在看Steve的笑话，又期待他继续说点什么。

Steve苦涩地咬了咬牙，Bucky的眼神让他下面硬得更厉害了——相对的，那种大大撑开Bucky发热的身体所带来的压迫感也愈加明显。

Bucky总是能用一些类似这样的小表情让Steve移不开目光。倒并不是指Bucky有多么英俊，多么帅气——当然深受女孩儿们欢迎的Barnes中士是很帅气的——那更像是一种奇妙的化学反应。Steve看过无数次Bucky对他笑，对他眨眼睛，Bucky兴奋地扬起眉毛，或是失望地撇下嘴角，种种种种，要知道他们相识已近二十年了，没有什么是彼此双方不熟悉的，但Bucky这些唇间眼角的小表情仍会吸走Steve全部的注意力。

“我只是，诚实，”全世界最知名的好人Rogers队长如是说，他仍保持着插入的姿势，低头去含Bucky的耳朵，牙齿刮蹭着那软骨表面，声音从他唇角里冒出来，带着一股温暖气流贴在Bucky耳朵里面，像在说一个宝贵的秘密：“不过，如果Barnes中士认定那是我在调情，它也可以是。”

Bucky被他吻得晕头转向，眼睛都闭紧了，他自诩情场高手，却被Steve这个菜鸟弄成这样，Steve下面那家伙还硬邦邦地塞在他体内，塞得他后腰发酸，现在还咬着他耳朵不放。Bucky有点着急，因为这种时候不适合斗嘴，他从小就说不过Steve，Steve那么固执，但他不得不承认，这也正是他喜欢Steve的地方之一。

“好吧，队长，我知道你很诚——”

他边说边深吸气，因为Steve终于从他体内退出来了，虽然退得很慢。Steve似乎很想继续忍耐，像他之前想的那样慢慢来。他紧皱的眉头是那么明显，但他的身体明显不听使唤，Bucky腿间的入口还未合拢，他就将完全勃起的欲望又插了进来。

当两人的身体撞在一起，帐篷内深深压抑的喘息声中响起“啪”的一声。Steve连力气都没收住，Bucky被他这一下顶得话都噎回了嘴里。Steve那副表情果然又出现了，慌张地看着Bucky，仿佛他马上又要问，Bucky，你没事吧，Bucky对不起，Bucky，你可以吗。

Bucky制止了他，在咬紧牙关准备好承受即将来临的疾风暴雨之前，Barnes中士想继续发表他对刚才那个话题的最终看法：“我知道你很诚实，队长，但你的老二，更要比你……”Rogers队长退出去，再次顶进来，顶得中士直喘，几个字几乎是喊了出来，“诚实，多了……”

 

Bucky最终要为他的行为付出代价，这时候调侃Steve可不是什么好主意。他的双腿几近麻木地被折在身前，脚趾紧绷了又蜷曲，蜷曲了又绷紧，身下的行军床濒临散架，嘎吱嘎吱的尖响除了有惊扰他人的嫌疑外，更是一再提醒着Bucky，他正在被他的好哥们如何用力地操着。

他几乎昏了头，烧得热乎乎的脑子被此刻惊涛骇浪般的快感冲刷得一片空白，无法再想任何事，无法再编出一句俏皮话，只有Steve，Bucky的脑子里只有Steve，眼里，心里，Steve把他所有的缝隙都塞满了。

这么说好像有点肉麻，他们早就不分彼此了，早在多年以前，Bucky的眼里就只有Steve了，但那好像又和现在的感觉不一样。Bucky也说不出有什么分别，Steve粗喘着气伏在他身上，吻他胸前因兴奋而硬起的乳粒，还试图用指腹去抚摸另一侧的，他一看就没有什么经验——圣洁的美国队长怎么会有这种经验——Bucky拉过他的脖子，拽到跟前吻他。

“看来你要学的东西还多着呢，哥们，把手给我……”Bucky努力让自己的声音不被Steve的阴茎所影响，他手心覆盖住Steve的手背，像小时候手把手教他玩球那样，只是这次他教Steve怎么讨床伴的欢心，由于各种原因，暂时只能用他自己当例子了。

“像这样，Steve，能感觉到吗……”

Steve总要学会的，与其让他自己摸索，不如让身经百战深受姑娘喜爱的Bucky Barnes早点把他教会。但兴许是Bucky自己也没这么充满奉献精神地教过别人，他脸有点泛红，当然他可以说这是发烧的缘故。Steve就紧压在他上方，常年握惯了盾牌的手被Bucky抓着放在Bucky自己发热的胸前。

“你放松一点，你的手太紧绷了……嗯，是这样，对，就像这、这样……再放松一点，这样才……等会儿，等一下等等哥们轻点儿！……老天爷……”Bucky的声音听起来有点小，还隐隐有点后悔，到后来全变成自言自语似的嘀咕（“……我在犯什么傻，被Steve这家伙上糊涂了吗……”）。当Steve终于学会了——明明学习的本领有血清加持，还让Bucky教了他三遍——独自把手按在Bucky发热的胸膛上，贴在Bucky早已过度充血的乳粒上，甚至还没怎么动，Bucky含着Steve阴茎的下面就一阵条件反射似的紧缩，脸也因发烧而变得红红的。

 

Bucky照例先射了，倒比刚才在Steve嘴里那次用的时间长，可还是比不上Steve。Bucky问他要不要换个姿势，他们总是用这一种。

Steve重重喘着气，他正在兴头上呢，头顶的金发都被汗水浸透了，宝石般的眼睛熠熠生光，只盯在身下赤裸的Bucky身上。

高潮过后的Bucky更是浑身都像被水浸过一样，连前身后背那些战斗留下的坚硬的疮疤也似乎被水泡开了，变得柔软。

Bucky并不明白，以他现在这个状态，每说一个字对Steve的耐性都是巨大的考验。

“你不想换吗……或者你只喜欢这样？”Bucky总觉得换个姿势说不定Steve能射得快一点。那样他们之间的差距说不定也没那么明显。

“你想要什么姿势，Bucky？”Steve喘着气，笑了，低声问。不待Bucky回答，他俯下身去，拖着Bucky脱力的手臂，将他一下子抱了起来，“我真的怕你……不舒服……”

 

这一下可够有力的，他下面那硬邦邦的老伙计还插在Bucky里面。Bucky身体的重量被Steve的手臂抵消了一部分，剩下的全落在他被Steve插入的那地方，这让Steve本就深埋进去的阴茎又往里顶了几分。Steve抱着Bucky离开了床，他必须承认，这一下舒服得他要命，Bucky的身体完全吞下了他，把他夹得紧紧的，他眼睛只顾着看Bucky的脸，根本没注意身后堆起来的几个箱子，等后背结结实实地撞在上面，他才知道后面有东西。

可他还是顾不上回头，Bucky发烫的额头就抵在他下巴上，张开喘气的嘴唇喃喃自语似的，话说得断断续续：“有点，太深了……Steve……”Steve用脸颊蹭他的头发，左手还搂着Bucky满是汗水的后腰，右手顺着腰线摸下去，他试图用手掌撑住Bucky的身体重量，他的掌心能感觉到Bucky臀缝中小小的凸起，那好像是尾椎骨什么的。

他单手撑着Bucky的下半身，让Bucky的眼睛和他的平视，他去吻Bucky张着的嘴唇：“不舒服的话一定要告诉我。”

他还是经验不够多——不过这种经验，Bucky以前也是不知道的，在这个年代，像这种经验只能秘而不宣——否则他一定知道，在Bucky射了以后，高潮结束以后还插入他，这件事本身就会让Bucky的身体很不舒服，甚至疼痛。

“嗯，”Bucky的嘴角弯弯的，他的声音听起来像是从鼻子里跑出来的，Steve吻他，他慢慢地回吻，嘴唇交缠在一起，“好像，好一点了……”

Steve把他抵在了箱子上。

Bucky似乎还在消化体内插得过深的那东西，他后背抵在冒着木刺的箱子上，身体悬在空中，只有Steve的手臂和下半身连接的入口支撑他的重量。Bucky的阴茎顶端还沾着少许泻出的精液，现在这姿势让这些液体都涂在了Steve的腹肌上，Steve压着他，手半是抚摸半是揉捏地握住他空悬着的腿，Bucky只觉得Steve插进来的那东西似乎长进他体内了，Steve不再完全拔出来，最多只肯退到接近入口的地方，然后就全部顶进来。

他隐约听到Steve在耳边喊他的名字，喊Bucky。他半睁着眼，摇晃的视线正对着Steve紧皱的眉头。他一直觉得Steve的眼睛很漂亮，不是那种普通意义上的漂亮。当Steve认真地做点什么，认真地看着谁，Bucky觉得他的眼睛简直就像夜空里的星星一样美。是的，Steve很像那种只在深夜才冒出来的星星，他明亮，清澈，崇高，却又孤独，可能没人注意到他，因为天上的星星这么多，他并不足够耀眼，但Bucky发现了他。

Bucky陪伴他，守护他，像守护一颗不坠的星星，那是Bucky最伟大的发现。

虽然，现在这星星好像已经变得有点像是太阳了。

Bucky不知道Steve这表情是因为用手把他抱起来很辛苦，还是Steve这家伙正爽在兴头上。

Steve的手臂肌肉爆发一般鼓起，像水蛭吸血一样死死地钳制在Bucky身上，Bucky猜答案是后者。

“你在到处看什么？”Steve问，Bucky的蓝眼睛一会儿看看这边，一会儿瞟瞟那边。

“我在想，以前都是我抱着你，”Bucky审视似的用手捏Steve的肱二头肌，他的后脑勺随着Steve插入的动作在箱子表面上下磨蹭，“现在倒成了……你抱着我了……”

何止是抱着，完全是边抱边操着他，这比单纯抱着费力得多。不过Bucky说的没错，以前Steve生病的时候，有几次的确是Bucky把他抱到医院去的。

那时候Steve总暗暗觉得自己太弱小了，居然被朋友抱着去医院，和他相比，Bucky是多么有力量。Steve总是生病，旧病未愈，又添新病，如果没有Bucky，他怕是早就病死了。

 

他知道Bucky对他有多么好。

 

Bucky歪过头，Steve不知道为什么突然低下头亲他个没完。

“你现在力气太大了，嘿，哥们，”Bucky被堵上了嘴，Steve的舌头搅着他的，“……听说你在……美国表演的时候，举起过……一辆摩托？”

他被亲得话都说不完整。

“是，”Steve说，Bucky身上冒出的热气似乎也感染了他，现在他睫毛上鼻梁上都是汗水留下的光，“摩托上还坐了三个女孩，每场表演都是。”

“她们坐在摩托上的时候也穿着超短裙？”

Steve气喘吁吁，硕大的阴茎难以克制地捅进Bucky被操开的体内：“……这个……我没注意，应该是吧，她们都这么穿。”

Bucky被他顶的一个劲儿咬自己嘴唇，Steve的呼吸近在咫尺，Bucky都不知道自己在说什么了，他直笑：“上帝，别告诉我你没有偷偷抬头看一眼她们的裙底，这种机会不是……不是每个人都有……”

Steve也跟着笑了两声，边笑边粗粗喘气，他皱眉的时候，眉头中间深深的一道痕迹非常明显：“我现在是有点后悔……”他的鼻尖贴着Bucky耳边，他想，像这样靠近，亲吻，甚至拥有Bucky的机会也不是每个人都有。

只有他有。

 

他还有什么可后悔的。

“你表演完了，没和她们约会吗？”

“不，还有观众。”Steve含着Bucky的耳朵，他顶入得越来越快，两具身体贴在一起，Bucky的下巴就搭在他肩上，眼睛闭着，声音很小很模糊地念他的名字。Steve射在他被插得湿热的身体里面，Bucky有点发抖，Steve紧紧抱着他。

 

过了很长时间，Bucky才缓过一口气来，Steve把他放到床上，来不及擦掉他腿间淌出来的精液，Steve把他抱紧了。

“你们还和观众约会？”Bucky的声音几乎是气声了。

“当然不，”Steve笑道，他轻轻把Bucky湿透的头发抓到Bucky脑后，“都是一些孩子，呃，也有女士，给他们合影签名什么的。”

“哦，队长签名，”Bucky像是突然想起了什么，发热让他笑起来都晕乎乎的，“改天给我也签个名吧，队长，看在哥们的份上，要签得特别一点……”

等打完仗，他可以拿去贿赂他老父亲。

“好，”Steve毫不犹豫就应下了，果然是好哥们，他低了头，在Bucky流着汗的额头上亲了一下。

Bucky没明白，睁开眼抬起来瞧他，又被他吻了嘴巴。

“中士还想签在哪？”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情：Rogers队长获得了Winter Soldier的一个吻，代价是一吻结束后就被Winter Soldier捅了一刀，还把人追丢了。另一方面，Hydra残部如踩不死的蝼蚁般紧追不舍，Rogers队长在朋友的帮助下先一步找到了Winter Soldier的藏匿之处。现在他们马上就要把这一波追兵干掉了。

5:00，2014，意大利

 

Winter Soldier正在流血，金属左臂早先就被炸断了，仅剩的那条属于人类的胳膊如今也中了弹，瘫软地垂着。握着枪的手因位于伤口下方而开始变得苍白发青，手心手背都是刮蹭的伤口，手指摊在落满碎砖乱瓦的地面。

灰蓝色的眼睛半睁着，不太有精神，事实上在被Steve找到时，他的状态就已经很不好了——金属手臂虽是后天再造，过于精密的神经衔接却使它给主人带来的痛苦与先天无异，一拖四天，他没有经过任何医治，纵然是疼痛阈值再高的Winter Soldier也被这断手折磨得耗尽了体力。更可怕的是，在那一日遭遇Rogers队长突如其来的吻后，脑中持续回想起的记忆片段疯狂摧残着他的意志，每分每秒，时时刻刻，他的头疼得仿佛已经不是他的了。他躲了起来，在一个没人的地方，他并不安全，看起来也难逃一死了，但他不知道能怎么办，只是这样躺着撑住就已经那么艰难了。

 

如果不是Steve先一步找到了这里，他大概已经被Hydra残部回收处理掉了。

虽然这个找到他的家伙现在看起来比他的状态还差。

 

Winter Soldier在刚才的战斗中开了十三枪，打死了十三个人，这已经是他所能做到的极限。而现在，他很清楚自己的处境，他没有地方可以躲藏了，无论是Steve Rogers，Hydra，还是那天来搜寻他的穿着制服的政府官员，所有人都想抓住他，虽然他已经没有什么可被夺走的了。手断掉了，武器也快用完了，恢复的记忆碎得像玻璃渣子，扎得他满脑子都在滴血。

他的回忆里出现了Steve Rogers，各种各样的Steve Rogers，出现了昏暗的实验室，出现了美国军队，出现了不计其数的他此前从未见过的人。

这些东西一刻不停地折磨着他，折磨他脆弱而又顽强的神经，告诉他他的人生并不像被洗脑后那么的简单。他有种预感，想起更多，他只会更生不如死。

“Bucky，醒醒，Bucky？”

他的瞳孔几乎有些涣散了，难以聚焦，喊他的人颤抖着把他垂下的手握住。他的手上全是伤口，擦伤，刮伤，刺伤，血液已经凝固了，大概不久就会愈合，Winter Soldier并不在意这些小事，可Steve Rogers却似乎害怕极了。他靠过来，宽广的肩膀搂住他，他很想躲开，身体却动弹不得。

Bucky，Steve Rogers这么喊他，边喊边疯了似的亲吻他的脸和嘴唇，要知道他刚刚才被Hydra的飞机轰得在地上滚出了将近三十米远，全身都是尘土，裸露的伤口都成了灰色的，Steve却当没看见，只是红着眼眶，声音哽咽，两只手臂圈住他，一遍遍地吻他，一遍遍地喊他Bucky。他必须承认，Steve看他的眼神和Hydra那帮杂碎看他时不太一样，和Pierce也不一样，他习惯被人那样看待了，相比之下Steve的眼神炙热得几乎能将他烫伤。

他不知道自己应不应该再次谋划逃跑，就像上次在一吻结束前偷袭Steve那样再给他一刀——他不明白，为什么都挨过一刀了，这家伙还来找他，还这样吻他——他想他手里还有把枪，枪里大约还剩两发子弹，耳边都是Steve的喘息声，以至于他用了好几秒才确定周围的确没有其他人。

经过这四天的煎熬，他必须惧怕Steve的吻。他可以给Steve一枪，或是两枪，但他并不确定杀了Steve自己就能成功逃走，他的状况太糟了。更何况脑子里还有另一个更大的声音在冲他叫嚣，在怒吼着他应该去试着信任Steve Rogers，虽然靠近只会给他带来痛苦，但那是目前为止出现在他记忆里最多的一个人。而且无论他承认与否，他根本无法对Steve痛下杀手。

他的本能会第一个阻止他。他甚至无法拒绝Steve的一个吻，他明知道自己已经被那玩意儿折磨疯了。

 

Steve Rogers并不知道Bucky那颗被洗过无数次的大脑里在想些什么。就在几十分钟前，他在大楼地下室的暗仓里找到Bucky。下水管道漏水，在地下室的地面上积了一片，Bucky的头发就泡在水里。

断掉的金属臂垂着，里面大大小小裸露出来的线路和零件散了一地，Bucky倒在地上，半闭着眼睛，面色苍白泛灰，或许是气温太低，他那只健康的手本能似的抱着他自己。他还穿着那天逃跑时的衣服，脏得不成样，显然在那天以后Bucky就躲到了这里，没有见过任何人。

Steve本以为在看过那份来自基辅的材料后，自己已经没有什么不能承受的了。

他蹲下来，用手摸Bucky的颈动脉，把他湿淋淋的头抱起来。他要带Bucky离开，警察，部队，或者说是Hydra，将外面包围了起来，爆炸声四起，地下室的天花板立刻碎开了一条缝，在轰鸣声中塌陷。

Steve不得不暂时将Bucky放在一个安全的地方，他独自便可以解决外面的困局，而等再找到Bucky时，Bucky就已经是现在这个样子了：全身是血，又全身是土，睁着眼睛，却和闭着没什么区别，金属手臂的断裂面像被烤焦了似的发黑变形，另一只手臂则中了一枪，正向外流血。

他浑身是伤，脸上也都是擦伤，让Steve难受极了。这个大个子队长颤抖着脱下自己的外套，露出肌肉硬实的肩膀，他撕开衣服袖子，用力扎在Bucky手臂流血处的上方。他握起Bucky垂下的手，这手指因失血过多而变得冰冷，甚至发青，食指还死死卡在扳机里，掰都掰不开。

“很快就会有人过来接我们，你需要医治，Bucky，”Steve紧搂着他，剧烈的心跳声隔着薄薄的衣服，从Steve的胸腔传到Bucky的，他们的胸口贴在一起，Bucky知道Steve在发抖，他的声音几乎是恳求了，“你或许很想逃跑，但在你逃跑之前，你需要医治……”

“我只需要……”Bucky受伤的手就贴在Steve的腹部，被Steve紧紧握着，他咬牙握紧了枪，想用枪口顶住Steve，至少让对方放开他——只是一个拥抱，他几乎就要缴械投降了——可事实是当Steve抱着他，他根本没有力气在缝隙里调转枪口，“杀……了你……”

Steve的手指深陷下去，紧紧巴住了Bucky的后背，虽然看不见Steve的脸，但显然这句话给他造成的影响比Bucky说话用的力气重得多。

Bucky咬紧了牙。

 

Steve果真放开了他，这句话起了作用。Steve粗喘着气，握住他的枪口——Bucky以为他要把自己的枪夺走——Steve却把枪口抬高了，按在他自己胸口心脏的位置上。

这还不够，他包住Bucky插在扳机里的手指，毫不犹豫地在上面施加力量，像是生怕只靠Bucky一个人的力量按不动扳机一样。

他垂眼望着Bucky的脸，Bucky也愣住了，满是血丝的眼睛也望着他。

“做你需要的，”Steve就用这胸膛抵着枪口的姿势靠近他，发红的眼眶里好像有什么湿润的东西，“任何事。”

 

当远处传来直升飞机螺旋桨的轰鸣，Bucky被紧抱住的身体本能性地绷紧，他睁大眼睛，条件反射想摸自己的武器，可他哪还有什么武器，手里唯一的枪形同虚设，他正张着嘴唇，任Steve Rogers如何亲吻都行。明知道会有痛苦，明知道这是陷阱，面对Steve，他就像受过一次骗还不知足的白痴，学不会什么叫教训的。

又或许，他真的已经开始信任他了，这种信任几乎将Winter Soldier逼至绝路。

 

他失去意识时，周围还全是被炸毁的废墟，醒来时身下已经换成了柔软干净的床——太柔软了，他甚至感觉不到有床的存在。床边坐着一个人，垂着头，是Steve Rogers，这家伙太安静了，似乎怕吵到谁，他一点声音都没有。

包着绷带的手正被Steve握着，温热的触感从指尖传来，轻得难以察觉。

 

任务已经没有转寰的余地了，他没能杀掉Steve Rogers，他心里明白，以后更不可能。Steve离他这么近，一双眼睛发红，明显是哭过，还像个孩子似的哭得满头是汗，金发都湿透了，这会儿他低着头，只顾着亲吻Bucky的手指。情绪激动，又不敢用力，好像如果不碰触Bucky他就不能放心，但吵醒Bucky他更不愿意。

Bucky非但没有做噩梦，也没有头疼，更不是被冻醒的，这样的早晨实在太诡异了。没有电击椅，没有实验台，没有静滞槽，他竟然是在一张床上醒来的，就是普通人能睡的那种柔软的床。身旁没有一身白色的科学家和研究人员，没有端着枪包围他的士兵，没有Pierce。

只有Steve。

他张开嘴，想说话，嗓子发不出声音，低头看了一眼，自己右臂上的子弹已经取了出来，左臂消失了——那破碎的掉出电线和金属部件的断臂被人拆了下来，不知去向，现在他的左肩已经做过了处理，包扎完毕。

他看着自己空荡荡的肩膀下面，心脏被一阵不安绞紧了，就这一刻，他心中属于Winter Soldier的那一部分忽然膨胀起来，为他被夺走的东西。

“Bucky？”Steve察觉到他醒了，整个人都靠了过来。Bucky注意到他湿透的睫毛，还有睫毛下那双纯净的蓝色眸子，此刻它像被水洗过，Bucky没来由地想，如果他和Steve不是敌人，是朋友，他一定会感到心痛，为这一双眼睛里饱含的懊悔和痛楚。

事实上他现在就很难受。他也说不出缘由。

“我的左手呢？”这是Bucky说出的第一句话，他声音低哑，并不好听。

Steve低下身，手指小心翼翼地顺着Bucky的额角插进他的头发里，掌心护住他的耳朵，一股从未有过的热度贴在Bucky脸颊上：“别着急，只是暂时拆下来，他们正在设法把它修好，修成一条完整的……”Bucky看到他嘴唇干裂得厉害。“你现在感觉怎么样，Bucky。”

Bucky没什么感觉，只想躲开他的手，那热度令他打心眼儿里恐慌，但他控制不住自己。当Steve的手伸过来，他的脸就和那手心紧贴着，太熟练，也太自然了，好像他们本就该是这样。而他的慌张和抗拒才是错误的。

Bucky看着Steve的眼睛，沉默了很久，他说：“……还不错。”

 

他身上的伤并不严重，严重的是营养的长期缺失和夜以继日的头痛。在昏迷的这两天两夜里，他时不时尖叫，做恶梦，如果不是Rogers队长一直守在床边，医生们会建议使用麻醉剂来对付他。做手术时也是，队长紧紧抱着Bucky的头，以为会是一场恶战，但事实是肉体的痛苦反而对Bucky造不成什么伤害，他甚至都没有醒——当然，也有可能是他疼痛的阈值太高，挖个子弹像玩似的。

Steve将他从床上扶起来，他穿着一件罩衫，罩衫下什么都没有。他不知道是谁帮他做的清理，在他模糊的记忆里，昏迷之前他浑身可脏透了。Steve坐在床边，将只有一条胳膊的他抱紧了。他多少有点不适应，Steve的下巴搭在他肩膀上，安稳平和的呼吸均匀擦过他耳畔，像在安抚他的紧张。

他没有吭声，一动不动，Steve也不说话，他不知道Steve想干什么——像这样拥抱总有目的，就好像研究人员每次小声小气地哄他，也不过是为了不费一兵一卒地让他接受洗脑而已。

很快，他感觉有什么湿润的东西落在他的脖子上，一滴，两滴，他看不见Steve的脸，只觉得Steve身上特别热，全身是汗，抱得他也要出汗了。

“Bucky，Bucky……”Steve在他耳边喃喃低语，那总是发出命令的声音听起来居然像是哀求，“你记起你是谁了，对吗？”

至少不会再跟他说什么“谁他妈是Bucky”了。

Bucky被他抱着，事实上他并没有记起自己是谁，但他记起了一些可能更重要，或者他更想知道的东西：“我，记起你是谁了。”

 

病房里没有其他人，一时间空气中安静得连呼吸的声音也没有。

“虽然只是一些片段。”Bucky接着说。

Steve像是被呛到一样，他到底在忙活什么，Bucky根本不明白，等Steve放开他，Bucky发现他的眼眶比刚才更红了。

宽广的肩膀有点颤抖，鼻头也在发红，原来刚才这家伙在哭。

Bucky愣了半晌，抬起他仅剩的那只手，朝Steve伸过去。他脑中闪过千万个念头：杀了Steve，杀了美国队长，这家伙现在毫无防备，Winter Soldier，杀了他。

但他把那些念头都压制住了，这让他的头又开始疼了。包着绷带的手指有些僵硬地放在Steve汗湿的金发上，他的目光停留在Steve的眼底：“但我不记得你，喜欢哭。”

 

他好像说错话了。

 

Steve一个劲儿地眨眼睛，他嘴角抽动着，看不出是想哭还是想笑，一张英俊的面孔上写满了五味杂陈。他念Bucky的名字，握着Bucky的手贴在他嘴唇边，他搂住Bucky的肩膀，Bucky不知道自己说了什么让他变成这个样子，Steve低下头来，用颤抖的嘴唇吻他。

现在是清晨，日光尚早。窗帘留给他们一片宝贵的阴影。Bucky的手握惯了枪，握不惯人的手，他想把手抽回来，Steve更紧紧握住他。Bucky几乎有些难以呼吸了，Steve的嘴唇柔软，动作又很小心，牙齿蹭着，他们的舌头交缠在一起，Bucky本能似的回应着他的吻。Steve的手搂着他的后背，这会儿滑下去，隔着罩衫撑住他的腰。

兴许是Steve的手心太热了，又或者是别的原因，Bucky的呼吸越来越不稳，直到他忽然皱起了眉头。他这张脸，戴上面具时充满了危险的神秘感，刀锋似的漂亮眼睛紧盯着一切会成为他猎物的东西，被他盯上就意味着在劫难逃。

可一等摘下面具，难过，委屈，不安，这些充满违和感的表情反而成了人们对他的第一印象。

反差很巨大，像Bucky Barnes和Winter Soldier本身的差别一样大。Steve面前的这个人正是他们艰难的混合体。

“发生什么了？”Steve听到Bucky吞咽喉咙的声音，以为他哪里不舒服，急急忙忙地放开他。可Bucky只是皱起眉头，一脸茫然，半晌Bucky张着嘴唇，用好像例行公事报告任务那样的口吻说：“……勃起。”

“什么？”Steve一怔。

“我勃起了，”Bucky看着他，眼神里有些无可奈何，却没有羞耻，或许以往的Bucky会有，但Winter Soldier不会，“我需要，那些穿白衣服的人。”

他们会给他的大脑一点电击，直接从神经中枢完成性刺激。Hydra不愿让他们宝贵的完美武器和任何人有接触，更别提性接触了，Winter Soldier的状态原本就不够稳定，过程中出问题没有人能负责。

Steve愣了一两秒。当确切明白了Bucky在说什么，Bucky为什么皱着眉头，我们的队长谨慎地看向病房的门，他确定门锁上了。

 

他一向搞不明白Steve，从那一日在桥上遇到他，到后来几次狭路相逢，短兵相接，Steve做出的所有事，所有选择，都超出了他的理解范围。明知道Winter Soldier要杀他，还一而再再而三自寻死路，明明都被捅过一刀了，还自己把胸膛送到别人的枪口之下。

刚才他只是说了那么两句无关痛痒的话，说他想起了一些什么，Steve红着眼眶，居然就哭了，眼泪顺着他的脸颊直往下流。这哭法太像小孩子了。

他搞不明白Steve。

 

Steve并不知道他在想什么，比起这个，眼下有更需要他做的事情。Bucky被他小心地放倒在床上，身下的罩衫拉开，里面没有任何衣物遮挡，Steve的手伸到他双腿中间去，握住Bucky已经完全勃起的阴茎。

他并不知道Bucky为什么会突然勃起，也没有细想。毕竟他也是男人，晓得因为各种奇怪的事导致勃起所带来的尴尬。很多年以前，那真的已经过去很多年了，Bucky在Steve位于布鲁克林的小公寓里陪他吃饭，他们两个人曾非常认真地探讨过这个话题。青春期的男孩子都会这样，Steve老实交代了几个曾经引发他勃起的原因，当然也隐瞒了几个原因，Bucky当时皱着眉，点点头，嘴里咬着半块披萨。

“虽然我不想承认，但是上次，你在我家那次，还记得吗，你感冒了，一直咳嗽，在教我弟弟画画，我当时从门外进来，看见你的背影，我当时就硬了。”

Steve那一晚尴尬得要命，可Bucky的表情却很轻松，那双碧蓝的眼睛满含笑意，似乎这只是一件哥们之间很好笑的事，说说就过了，没什么大不了的。

同样的Bucky现在就躺在他身下的床上，曾几何时他们自以为能共度一生，但命运让他们分开了七十年。跨越了时间和生死，七十年在Bucky身上留下的东西，几乎让那个喜欢笑的年轻人消失殆尽。

至少在短期内，Bucky是不可能再说出什么玩笑给Steve听的，他甚至不会笑，只会一个人沉默着，为Hydra，或是为Steve，忍受痛苦。

 

Steve用手帮他撸动了几下，接着低下头，张开嘴唇含住Bucky的阴茎顶端，小心而缓慢地往里吞咽，他听到Bucky抽气的声音，听到Bucky问了一声“你干什么”，那声音短促而焦急，充满了迷茫和不安，Steve抬起头来，他擦掉唇角的唾液，俯视Bucky皱起的眉头。长发乱乱地翘了起来，Bucky的眼睛直直望着他。

“别紧张，我只是……在帮你。”Steve露出一个让Bucky可以安心的笑容。

随后他意识到，多年以前就有人对他说过这句话了。

七十年后，他对着同一个人复述了一遍。

 

“帮我？”Bucky看起来更困惑了，显然Steve的吞咽让他感觉新鲜，可是他以前并不是这样处理勃起问题的。

Steve俯下身来，亲吻他的嘴唇，耳朵，头发，Bucky在他嘴上尝到了一股腥味，然后他意识到，那是自己的气味。他熟悉这个气味，虽然次数不多，但他每次因为勃起而遭遇电击以致昏迷，醒来时身上就会有股这个味道，研究人员总是嫌恶又小心地替他冲洗身体，好像在替完美武器处理什么不应该出现的肮脏的垃圾。

“你……用嘴？”Bucky直白地问。

Steve在笑，眼里的悲伤却像要溢出来了，他放低了声音：“我明白你的惊讶，事实上，第一次遇到这事的时候，我也很惊讶，”他的手心贴着Bucky的脸，Bucky的头发很长了，覆盖在他的手背上，“无论如何，交给我，好吗。”

“我以前也做过这个吗。”Bucky又问。

Steve一愣。

“我是不是也做过，用嘴，”Bucky问，脑后的长发垂在枕头上，他一双疲惫的眼睛望着压在他上方的Rogers队长，嘴唇张开着，“给什么人，或就是……给你？”

Steve不知该怎么回答。他甚至不知道是自己的哪个表情泄了密，透露给Bucky这件事。Bucky有着他想象不到的敏锐和警惕，事实上在他们还未分离的时候，Bucky对许多事了解的程度之深就很令Steve吃惊了。只是那时候Bucky会有选择地问他，有选择地提出建议。他永远不会让Steve真的进退两难。

Bucky没有问下去，Steve的表情已经给出答案了。只见Bucky垂下眼睛，喉咙忽然动了动，他半晌抬头瞥了Steve一眼，没再吭声。

 

如果多年以后，Steve还能和Bucky聊起那个年轻时的话题，他一定会想起今天。这一次他不会再对Bucky隐瞒那些关于Bucky自己的事了。是的，就是这一天，这一分，这一秒，他俯视着Bucky，听到Bucky茫然又不确定地问他：“我是不是也做过，用嘴，给什么人，或就是……给你？”

Rogers队长会坦白的，这不是开玩笑：“我当时看着你的脸，硬到几乎要发疯了。”

 

Bucky把手插进Steve的头发里去，他没遇到过这事，但他不得不承认Steve的口腔实在很舒服，湿润而狭窄的嘴唇带着人体自身的热度包裹着他，他不自觉抓住Steve的头，使了一点力气，对Winter Soldier来说，真的就一点点，Steve的头一下被他紧紧按在双腿之间，嘴唇都压在他的阴囊上。

Steve毫无抵抗，他已经卸下了所有防备了，Bucky的阴茎毫无预兆地全捅进他的口腔里，这种感觉难受得令人作呕，Steve却连声都没出，他睁了睁眼睛，长长的睫毛全是湿的，双手安抚似的摩擦Bucky裹着绷带的后腰。他好像还怕Bucky不舒服。

Bucky能感觉自己的阴茎就抵在Steve的喉咙口，甚至已经有一部分强插进去了，Steve的手安抚他的腰，这让他不自觉又往前挺了挺，柱身摩擦着Steve的腔壁，龟头卡在那狭窄的喉咙处，这让Bucky硬得更厉害了。

他不知道Steve会不会难受，有这么一个闪念在他脑中飞过去，接着被Steve口腔所带来的快感冲刷得一干二净。他下意识想喊一句什么，如果他曾看过类似的色情电影，他应该知道这时候可以喊喊上帝老天爷，喊正帮他口交的好情人的名字，但他喊不出来，他张着嘴，发红的嘴唇一个劲儿哆嗦，咬住牙的时候，发尾都被他咬在了嘴里。

他射的时候腰一直动，两条腿倒是稳得很。无论他愿不愿意承认，重重喘息的声音也好，他额头上泌出的汗水也好，这些都让他一点也不像个杀手了。Steve在他射完以后才直起身来，Bucky有点茫然地看着自己双腿之间，然后犹豫地看向Steve。

“你……”他眉毛皱起来，眼睛眨了两下，Steve Rogers的表情看起来和这一切发生前毫无区别，蓝眼睛温和地瞧着Bucky，好像他正在咽下的不是Winter Soldier的精液，而是一口再平凡不过的饮料什么的。

坚毅的唇角带着一点笑容，是那种很奇怪的，即便正在被Bucky往死里揍，也会对他露出的属于Steve的笑容。Bucky在天空母舰上看过，在那天的废墟里也看过，那天他给了Steve一刀，然后就落荒而逃了。

“问题解决了。”Steve说，他这才真的笑了一下，笑的时候眉尾有一些往下垂，很奇妙，Bucky刚刚经历了一场脱离电击的高潮，他的慌张多少被这笑容安抚了。

确定Bucky没有想躲开，Steve低头吻他。

 

Bucky把Steve的头发抓乱了，现在的Steve凑在他跟前，看起来像个不修边幅头毛乱炸的毛头小子。当然Bucky也好不到哪去，射精之后的高潮让他茫得都意识不到自己还咬着一缕头发，就这样被Steve吻着。

他仍然不明白Steve要干什么，高潮过后，手脚都有点乏力，再加上只有一只手，还被夹在他和Steve的身体之间动弹不得，Bucky只好随便Steve抱他什么的。但Steve不光抱，发热的手心还在他身上摸来摸去，这有点类似Bucky记忆里回到银行地下时的搜身，但又不太像，因为搜身时没人会这样轻轻抚摸他的腰，没人会隔着衣物摩挲和亲吻他的胸口——这太怪了，怪得让Bucky几次闭上眼，还是觉得不对劲——没有人敢太靠近Winter Soldier，Bucky很明白，自己可是危险人物。

所以他不知道Steve想干嘛。

他刚才已经出汗了，现在更被Steve摸得浑身都是汗水，他听到Steve在说话，声音很小，在亲吻的间隙蚊叮似的自言自语，说Bucky什么的，Bucky什么的，还有，Bucky什么的。

原本平静下来的呼吸好像又有些乱套了。

 

Bucky没经历过这种事，勃起一次之后很快勃起第二次，看来人的口腔和电击的效果持久度还不太一样，这或许就是舒服所带来的代价。

床单被汗水淋湿了，全是褶皱。Steve还在亲吻他，似乎要没完了，亲吻他的嘴唇，亲吻他没有手臂的肩膀。Winter Soldier是急性子，容易被激怒，就算他恢复了一点Bucky Barnes的记忆，现在也还是着急起来。勃起是个麻烦问题，Hydra的研究人员早已给他灌输了这个看法：作为武器他很完美，他不应该勃起的，这会给他带来弱点。

Steve耐心地伸过手去用手心帮他套弄，Bucky深吸了几口气，他歪过头躲开Steve的吻。

“Bucky？”

“我想用……你的嘴，”Bucky说得很直接，Winter Soldier的行事风格还在影响着他，他回头盯着Steve湿润的嘴唇，“……手没用。”

Steve愣了愣，他看着Bucky困扰的表情，一笑：“你喜欢？”

他好像很开心似的。这有什么好开心的？

“我不知道。”Bucky低声说。

 

Bucky只晓得自己勃起了两次，却不知道在这个过程里，Rogers队长也硬得快不行了。当他再次射出来，气喘吁吁地倒在床上，Steve把他嘴里的头发拨出来，亲了他一下。

“还好吗。”其实Steve看到Bucky的反应就知道了，Bucky现在很快乐，无论他记不记得Steve，无论他被洗过的脑子里被塞满了什么，Bucky的身体反应在告诉Steve，他很快乐。

Bucky眨了眨他湿润的眼睛，不住喘气：“……很怪。”他咬着嘴唇。

 

Steve并没有急于离开，他想看到Bucky睡着再走，他有些事要做，比如去和Sam碰个头，比如……去洗手间解决一下他下半身的那个让他有点头痛的小问题。

可Bucky始终不睡，他好像很兴奋，虽然垂着头沉默，却一直在眨眼睛，还时不时扫坐在床边椅子上的Steve一眼。

Steve接触到他的目光，一次，两次，等到第三次的时候，Steve决定说点什么。

“不想睡觉吗？”

“不想。”

“你之前说的那些……穿白衣服的人是谁？”

Bucky沉默了会儿，就在Steve以为他不想理自己的时候，他说：“Hydra的人。”

“他们……”

“他们可以帮我解决勃起的问题……用电击，简单，快。”

他想继续说，说他不太会勃起，这样连续的情况还是第一次，说那些穿白衣服的人会替他处理事后问题，擦洗身体什么的，说勃起是个错误，但Steve让他感觉很舒服。Steve这样近的认真地看着他，让他有种想把所有的话都说出来的冲动。但他遏制住了。

因为当他说出“电击”这个词，他看到Steve的表情变得僵硬。

这像是一种直觉，或是天性，他不想说下去了。

“然后呢。”

“没有了。”

“你还有话要说，我看得出来，”察言观色也是美国队长的天赋，“他们对你做了什么？”

“没有了。”

“Bucky？”

Bucky看了他一眼，接着移开视线，他要睡觉了。

 

他把无法再开口说话的Steve一个人撂在身后。

 

Steve在他身边坐了很长时间，长得Bucky简直要真的睡过去了，直到有阴影从背后落下来，有个湿润的柔软的东西隔着头发擦过他的耳边，流连在那个地方。

“没事。”

这话是已经睡着的那个人说的。

“……你别难过。”

 

Sam见到大忙人Steve Rogers的时候，后者正坐在医院走廊的长椅上。

队长今天又在思考拯救人类呢。

“还不睡？你已经三天没睡了。虽然我知道你可能不需要那玩意儿，但你也得休息。”

Steve抬头看他，挤出一个笑容，看来他的确很疲惫。

“谢谢，Sam。”Steve说，从他开始寻找Bucky以来，到今天，Sam帮了他的大忙，那是无法用简单的语言来表达的，他拍了一下Sam挥过来的手。

“怎么样，他醒了吗？”

Steve点头。

“没有再想杀你？”

Steve只是笑。

“你这是什么反应。”

“他是Bucky，”Steve说，他的手插在夹克口袋里，“他想起来了。”

有墨镜的遮挡，Sam看不到Steve的眼睛，但他听得出来，Steve今天的心情的确和往日不同：“真的？”

Steve点头，他好像想笑，可牙齿在嘴里紧紧咬着，又笑不出来，面部肌肉紧绷得厉害。

好像仍有什么事沉在他心里。

“我替你高兴，伙计。”

“他想起来了，”Steve又说了一遍他刚才说过的话，熟悉美国队长的人都知道，他一向不爱把话重复第二次，他的命令和提议所有人都会第一时间记得，一旦需要他重复，那说明问题严重了，但他现在好像有点犯傻似的，“虽然记起来的东西不多，但我感觉得到……他回来了。”

“他真的不会揍你了？”Sam还很怀疑，有那么一段时间，他们追踪Winter Soldier，看Steve满身是伤已经成习惯了。

“我倒是希望他揍我，”Steve完全没意识到这句话里暗含的信息让Sam表情有点尴尬，他说，“但他现在……可能再也不会了。”

“他现在是Bucky了。”

Steve扯了一下嘴角：“Bucky Barnes从我认识他的时候起，就是个不希望别人为他操心的人。只有他操心别人。他，很成熟，对所有人都很友好。”

友好到用枪扫射他们？Sam腹诽，但他知道他不能再刺激Steve了，Steve已经够折腾了：“这不是很好吗？”

“这不好。”Steve毫不犹豫地说。

Sam沉默了会儿。

“Bucky Barnes……相信我，我在军队时有多熟悉你的名号，就有多熟悉他。你们俩总是捆在一起。我已经迫不及待想见见他了。”

Steve笑起来，好像Sam在说个玩笑还是什么的，但他喜欢这个玩笑。他眉头还皱着，看着不远处那病房的门。他想起几小时前亲吻Bucky所带来的触觉，想起Bucky轻而低的沙哑的声音。他深呼了口气：“会有这一天。”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

6:00，1943，意大利

 

Barnes中士很快就康复了，体温在他们分开后半个小时之内就恢复了正常。与他住同一顶帐篷的Dugan在回来时正好遇到拿着退烧药找Bucky的Rogers队长，而Bucky还一脸茫然地坐在床上系衬衫扣子（老天爷，幸好他把裤子穿上了）。Dugan惊讶于他根本不知道Bucky发烧了，而Rogers队长则一再摸着中士的额头。对于Bucky的快速痊愈，他竟然有点担心。

Hydra在Bucky身上的实验奏效了？

他的举动有点过于亲昵了。要知道，他和Bucky以前从未想过避讳什么，避讳谁，因为他们就是那么好的兄弟，就是那么亲密无间，Bucky还拿他们在纽约睡在一块的事当笑话讲给Dugan他们听。

可现在……不得不承认，自从和Bucky发生了一些连Steve都始料未及的身体接触，连这样用手试Bucky额头温度的动作都像是别有深意。

所幸Dugan早已见怪不怪。他半夜被叫起来临时出任务，现在才回来，困得要死。摘下他圆圆的帽子：“没生病就好，Bucky，Cap，我先睡会儿了。”

 

Bucky也被Dugan的出现吓出了一身冷汗。他看着Dugan的背影，又抬头看Steve。

Steve伸手替他理了理凌乱的头毛，摇摇头，他示意Bucky不要说话。

“我先走了，你也休息。”他用口型对Bucky说，然后将手里的药塞到Bucky手里。看着Bucky的眼睛，Steve很想吻他一下再走。他就想了想。

 

这只是一个小插曲，Bucky照例在战斗之余去跳舞，和Dugan他们喝酒开玩笑，和Steve像一对普通的兄弟那样亲密无间。有时他也会和Steve接吻，只是接吻，地点必须非常隐蔽，至少确定不会被人发现。在Dugan突然出现后，Bucky和Steve仿佛同时意识到了什么——无论如何，他们之间和过去不一样了——这无需商量，无需相互提醒，他们甚至没有一个人对彼此谈及Dugan的出现，没有一个人说“我们会被发现，这事是不对的”，或者“我们要注意，要另选个地方”。

一种奇妙的默契，他们同时保持了沉默，好像有些事从未发生过，好像他们并没有同时期待着什么。Bucky Barnes一向足够成熟，对于如何保护Steve，恐怕没有人比他更专业周到了。而Rogers队长则是有名的擅长眼观全局，擅长忍耐。

他们就这样平静地相处着，偶尔有两人独处的机会，地点也合适，只是怕人听见，他们一言不发地笑着和对方接吻，像事先约好了一样。所有的在名义上不应该存在的情绪在长时间的吻中得到释放。他们一吻往往时间很长，松开对方时，彼此发红的嘴唇都能让他们发笑很久。

Steve有时也能从Bucky眼中读出一些信息，Bucky并不满足于此。他想Bucky明白，他也一样。

Bucky果然明白了。很快，在一个任务结束的傍晚，Bucky在一栋被敌人炸毁的废墟里用嘴巴让他打了一炮。还是怕被听到，从头到尾Bucky都没出一声，他只是边吞咽着Steve硬挺的阴茎边抬眼看Steve的脸。或是因为紧张，或是因为Bucky的脸在发红，Steve没能坚持多久，他射在Bucky嘴里，然后抱着吞下他精液的Bucky用力地亲吻。

“我来。”他就说了这么两个字，低低凑在Bucky耳边，他甚至来不及脱下Bucky的军裤，远处传来飞机螺旋桨的声音，立刻传进Rogers队长有四倍听力的耳朵里。

Rogers队长立刻变得非常沮丧，Bucky却笑了，好像被飞机这样捉弄的Steve很好笑一样。他嘴里舌尖上还都是Steve精液的腥味，握住Steve放在他腰上的手，Bucky就近亲了Steve的脸颊一口，他感觉到Steve的手紧紧抱着他：“队长你再不松手，我可要在他们面前扒你的衣——”

Steve抱着他的脸直亲，Bucky的话都噎回嘴里了。

 

战事愈加频繁，士兵们疲惫却热血上涌，Bucky也跟着大批人出入酒馆，和姑娘们聊天，拥抱，亲吻，他一贯如此，没觉得有什么不对的，可Steve好像不愿意和他一起。姑娘们也时常问Bucky，那个帅气的美国队长在哪，他为什么不来。Bucky耸耸肩，他把脸埋进姑娘们带着香气的颈窝里，他说：“我们队长比较害羞。”

这句话好巧不巧被Gabe听到了，第二天在车上，他们一身武装，Bucky啃着手里的战斗口粮，Gabe忽然冒出一句：“队长，昨天Bucky跟酒馆的姑娘们说你害羞，你真那么害羞啊？那里的姑娘可是很漂亮的。”

坐在前排的Steve一愣，回头看了Gabe一眼，又看向Bucky，他一笑：“最近只是有点忙。”

 

最近谁都忙，不仅要忙于战事，更因为圣诞节要到了。长期离家的大兵们难免思乡情绪泛滥，军队要给他们一点家的感觉。Rogers队长也对难得有心邀请他一起用餐的Phillips上校说，他应该和他的队员们在一起。

“他们相当于我的家人。”

Phillips上校于是说：“叫他们都来。”

 

对咆哮突击队的诸位来说，和Phillips上校一起用餐实在有点煎熬，他们更喜欢肆意畅快地喝酒吃肉搂姑娘，连Bucky也是。但看在Rogers队长邀请的份上，他们又不得不去。

“在座的有人准备了什么圣诞惊喜吗？”Phillips上校倒是心情不错，Bucky听一旁其他小队的伙计说，Phillips上校的孙子前一阵出生了。

注意到其他队员投向自己的目光，Rogers队长摇了摇头，他坐在Phillips上校和Carter特工中间，替他的战士们回答：“抱歉，没有。”

“您想要什么样的圣诞惊喜？”问话的人是Carter特工，今天的她简直美艳不可方物。

Phillips上校皱起眉。

“塞在袜子里那种？”Dugan问，“我十岁就不玩那个了。”

“上校在等着娃娃们上门要糖吗？”Dernier也问。

Phillips上校眉头皱得更狠了，一旁的Rogers队长倒是微笑着示意他的好伙计们不要这样。

Carter特工说：“Rogers队长有什么提议吗？”

“提议？”Rogers一愣，他看向众人，视线有那么一会儿停留在Bucky的脸上，“这方面我的经验的确，有所欠缺。”

众人这才回过神来：Rogers队长以前不过是个来自布鲁克林贫民区的病弱穷小子。

“总也过过圣诞节吧？”问话的人是Jim Morita，他一个日裔美国人都经验丰富。

“自然，”Rogers队长轻轻点头，“惊喜……比如哮喘发作被朋友正巧搭救？你们知道，冬天容易引起哮喘，也容易感冒，如果圣诞节没有生病，能和朋友好好吃顿饭，就算得上惊喜了。”

不少人都沉默了，这听起来也太惨了，他们队长以前过的到底是什么鬼日子。Rogers队长笑起来：“抱歉，好像扫你们的兴了？”

“不会的，队长。”Falsworth急忙说。

Bucky举起酒杯，他刻意没有看Steve的脸：“来来来，为了队长，我们现在就来好好吃顿饭！”

 

Steve Rogers能有什么圣诞惊喜，为了生计，母亲平安夜也要出门工作，如果没有Bucky，Steve根本感觉不到这个节日和往常有什么区别。

如果说世界上存在圣诞惊喜这种东西，那Bucky每年的出现就是他的圣诞惊喜了。

 

似乎是知道Steve在想什么，Bucky说完话，跟身旁人笑着耳语了两句，忽然偷偷朝Steve的方向瞟了一眼。

他们视线相碰，Steve轻轻眨了眨眼，睫毛下的一片阴影在他海水般的蓝眼睛里荡了一下，Bucky把目光收回到眼前的酒杯里，嘴角的弧度又上扬了一点。

 

酒酣之际，已经没人在乎Phillips上校在场了。

“老婆在家里闹，说想来意大利看我。”说话的人是隔壁部队的战士。

众人纷纷表示你小子幸福啊，老婆这么爱你，这伙计却捂着脸说我一点也不想她来。

众人纷纷表示是的，换我们也不想让女人来这种地方。

“我一样不想，这鬼地方……”Bucky说，他把那个“换成是我”给省略了，表情看上去还颇有经验。

远处的Rogers队长瞧了他一眼。

“怎么，Bucky有女人了？”Gabe是第一个问的，显然他对Bucky最近在酒馆的表现很是疑惑，“怪不得最近泡妞手段变得这么内敛，还很矜持。”

都不和女孩们过夜了。

Bucky一愣，哭笑不得：“什么？”

“是啊，”Morita就差开黄腔了，他喝得有点茫，幸好提前看到Carter特工就坐在不远处，他打了个嗝，“Bucky，你要是有了固定的伴侣，酒馆的那些姑娘们可要伤心了。”

“哦？Barnes中士很受欢迎吗？”Phillips上校忽然来了这么一句。

Rogers队长认可道：“Barnes中士以前在布鲁克林，人气就很高。”

“Bucky泡妞就像他的枪法一样百发百中，”Dugan夸张地说，“我们拔营经过的酒馆姑娘们就没有一个说他不好的。”

Rogers队长笑着瞥向对面的Bucky，Bucky居然有点不好意思，他接触到Carter特工傲慢的眼神，显然，这里就有一个没被他打中的漂亮姑娘。

Dugan这家伙……

这时有人来了一句：“那Barnes中士的伴侣肯定很幸福啊。”

Bucky本来还不想看Steve——他早知道Steve在看他的笑话呢——这会儿他抬起眼，就盯着Steve的脸。

他上挑的眼角好像在说：“听听，听听。”

Steve受不了地摇摇头，屋顶的柔光打在他身上，打在他眉梢眼角上，打在他军装的肩章上，长长的睫毛阴影下面是一双忍俊不禁的眼睛。

 

平安夜是个特殊的日子，Falsworth上校表示，今夜无战事，大伙儿齐心协力拉Rogers队长去跳舞。

酒馆里挂上了槲寄生。

 

Bucky的出现没有造成任何轰动，因为今天有传说中的那位Rogers队长。酒馆里传来一阵阵笑闹声，站在槲寄生下的女士和前来喝酒的大兵拥吻。Bucky跟Dugan他们喝了两杯，转眼被逼着跳了支舞的Rogers队长回来了——他的舞步越来越自然了——Bucky悄悄朝他身边靠了一下：“肯定有不少女孩希望你去吻她们，你不去看看？”

Steve低头看着他：“你为什么不去？”

“我整天吻她们，”Bucky说，他非常自然地倚在Steve身上，“她们特别可爱，你看到她们期待的眼神了吗？她们正望着你呢。”

如果她们望着我，那也一定看到中士你正倚在我身上呢。Rogers队长无奈地说：“如果对方不是未来的妻子，还是不要在槲寄生下接吻比较好。”

Bucky一愣：“这种传说你也认真？”

大家都在拿这个和女孩们调笑，槲寄生早就成了一个强迫亲吻的借口。正直的Rogers队长却一本正经地拿槲寄生的含义对他说教。

不过他早该习惯了不是吗。这不就是Steve的可爱之处？

眼见酒馆里所有人都越喝越开心，越玩越投入，Bucky靠在Steve肩头，他喝了几口小酒，转过身把脸使劲儿往Steve身上埋。

Steve看着四周，一把拉回他来坐好，手却在酒桌下面握住了Bucky的手。

为了彼此的安全，他们有多久没这样握过对方的手了？

“我们出去。”他小声说。

“正有此意。”Bucky也说。

Bucky出门的时候缩了缩手，外面天冷，他努力把两只手都缩进袖子里。Steve去和Dugan他们打了个招呼，过了好一会儿才从酒馆里出来，他看着Bucky两条绷直的袖子，笑得嘴唇都抿了起来。

 

他和Bucky并着肩走，沿着酒馆后面一条无人的小路，一直走到任何灯光也照不到的地方去。

Steve伸出手，从袖子外面用掌心包住了Bucky藏起来的手指。

“这是我经历过的最热闹的平安夜。”

Bucky点头，他的手指钻出袖口，落到Steve的手心里：“是够热闹的。”

以前多冷清，在纽约过平安夜，有时Steve会去他家，有时不去，他在家里吃完饭，跑出来找Steve。两个人窝在公寓里分享一块Bucky带来的点心，或是一包糖果，聊聊天就能花掉一整个晚上。

那时他们年轻，有那么多时间在一起无所事事。

现在反而连接个吻的时间都没有。

“前面有条河，Bucky。”

“我知道。”

Steve停在原地：“那你知道继续走会发生什么吗。”

不管别人信不信，Steve看到了，Bucky眼里有月亮的光。

“我知道。”

他听到Bucky说。

“圣诞快乐，Steve。”

 

Rogers队长也应该回一句类似“圣诞快乐”之类的，但他不想说任何字，只想去吻Bucky的嘴。

“权当作圣诞礼物好了，”Bucky笑着嘟囔，Steve低下头，他也不躲，按着对方的肩膀，他被Steve在耳边亲了一口，“……哥们在这鬼地方也没什么好送给你的了。”

 

Bucky被猛地按在一块粗石上，他的上衣松散开，Steve的手已经急不可耐地伸了进去，军裤缠着靴子掉在地上，脱掉衣服的Bucky冷得牙齿直打战，Steve解开自己的大衣扣子，把Bucky整个罩进来。

今夜没有战争，没有任务，没有任何会被打扰被发现的可能。今夜他甚至不用去关心人类，平安夜的人各自幸福，各有归属。Steve Rogers咬着Bucky的嘴唇，硬起的阴茎一点点抵着压进Bucky颤抖的身体，他们久违地紧抱在一起。

像世界上任何一对普通的情人一样。

 

Bucky一直紧紧闭着眼，Steve插进来得太快了，没有经过任何扩张和润滑，再加上他们已经有一段时间没做过了，Bucky的身体吞咽得很吃力。

他们都很急，他们都等了太久了，Bucky明白。他咬着牙，努力试着放松自己，Steve显然也察觉到了他的异样，勃起的阴茎埋在Bucky体内，汗水从Steve额头上直往下流，他看着Bucky细碎的睫毛贴着眼底颤抖，他忍不住吻他。

“我，我会小心的。”他用气声说。

Bucky很意外，因为这一次Steve终于不再对他说什么“如果你不舒服我会停下来”之类的胡话了。他睁开眼，看Steve的脸。平安夜的气温低得可怕，他们甚至还没来得及做什么，Steve居然就已经开始流汗了。

那双正直的眼睛此刻也是湿润的，金色的头发压在军帽下面，也湿透了。Rogers队长的额头抵着Bucky的，他此刻脸上的表情写满了他正想要什么，而这个东西就像他拥有过的无数次胜利一样，他必须得到，只能得到。

这谁受得了。

反正Bucky受不了。咬着嘴唇，后背撑住石面，他试着朝Steve的方向动了动腰，Steve的阴茎已经进入得足够深了，深得他双腿酸疼，后腰发麻，可他好像还觉得这不够当作礼物似的。

“你可以，小心地，再往里插一点……”

他小声说，还想跟着笑，可又被体内过于深的进入疼得笑不出来。他喊Steve，喊队长，Steve没有拒绝他的盛情，解开扣子的大衣将他们包在一起，Steve吻着他的眉心，手在大衣下面抚摸Bucky紧绷的腰臀。Bucky的体表温度不高，他一向怕冷，Steve手心全是汗，这样摩挲过他的双腿，好像Bucky也出汗了似的。

Bucky的喉咙一直滚动，似乎想把那些强烈的被插入的不适吞进胃里。当Steve更深地顶进来，Bucky眨了眨眼，有透明的液体迅速染湿了他的眼眶。可他并没有出汗。

Steve吻住他的嘴，把他的喘息都堵住了。膨胀的欲望也被Bucky下面死死咬着。Steve保持着这个姿势抱住他，他就像一个兴奋地拆开礼物的孩子，因为期待了太久，甚至无法控制自己不要那么暴力地撕开包装纸。Bucky已经在他眼前了，所有的。

都是他的。

Bucky张开嘴唇，用舌头回应他。

或许连Steve自己也搞不明白他到底有多么地渴望Bucky。很长一段时间，他们下意识不去触碰对方，刻意地忍耐。Steve的自控力一向很强，再说了，他和Bucky“亲密无间”了那么多年，其间从未发生过任何事，他不也一直好好的。

“他并不一定非要和Bucky做爱。他们之间没有这个也没什么。” Steve有一阵子真是这么想的。而身为美国队长，再苛刻的事他也有要求自己做到的本事。

但他忽略了自己只是个普通的成年男人这个事实。当他每天清晨在帐篷外面看到Bucky，看带着露水的阳光照在Bucky身上，Bucky常常头发有点乱，衣领也扣不整齐，用刚睡醒的眼睛笑着望着他，用熟悉的声音喊他的名字。Steve想靠近他，想触碰他，可身边全是队友。

全是人。

一种温柔的折磨。Steve心里有多高兴，就必须有多压抑。他离他爱的人这么近，他确定对方也爱着自己。但他什么也不能做。

 

人面对自己喜爱的东西，喜爱的人，都会有欲望，这再正常不过了。

这么渴望，只是因为他爱他，就这么简单。而爱一直是高贵的，它理应与罪恶无关。它理应不用躲躲藏藏。

但他们现在必须这样。

每一秒的时间都是珍贵的，过了今晚，他们不知道下次要等到什么时候。Rogers队长从Bucky体内抽出去，抽离得很慢，Bucky甚至能感觉到他阴茎的轮廓在自己体内一点点移动。腿间的入口被撑开的时间太长，还没来得及闭合，Steve渗着液体的龟头又贴上来。

这次他不急于插入，只用头部一下下温柔地撞那入口。

撞进去一点，拔出来，再撞进去一点，又拔出来，Bucky被他压在石头上不能动，不明白他这要操不操的是在做什么。而Steve也不让他出声。他们就这么吻着。

手伸进Bucky上衣的缝隙，摩挲他的背脊，Steve撞入的速度还是很慢，却稍微深了一点。偶有一次进得太深了，Bucky喉咙里发出闷闷的呻吟，Steve这才放开他的嘴唇——这嘴唇被吻得好像要滴出血来了。

“你再这样亲我，我就要缺氧了……”Bucky张着嘴唇剧烈地喘息，他口中传出的气流蹭过Steve的脸颊，Steve撞入的力度忽然加大，得不到抚慰的阴茎一下子全顶了进去，把Bucky下半句话都顶回了嘴里。

Bucky张着嘴，发不出声，蓝眼睛大睁着，就这样被他失控似的插了几下，后背的衣服在石面上剧烈地上下摩擦，Steve靠过来吻他的耳朵，Bucky不得不边喘气边歪了头。

他看着Steve背后波光粼粼的河面。

Steve的欲望就埋在他身体里面。

我爱你，Bucky，他听到Steve一直说。

军帽摘下来，里面全是汗，Bucky的头被抬起来，Steve把军帽垫在他后脑勺下面。

“你可以出声，Bucky，这里只有我们，不用忍着。”

Bucky摇头，他还不太敢，他比Steve大一岁，当只有他们两个人在的时候，他要对Steve负责，要替Steve善后，这好像已经成为一种天性了。他确定没人会看到他们，但他担心声音。Steve的牙齿咬他的耳骨，咬他的脖子，叼着他脖子上一根链条，把他的胸牌都拽了出来。

然后是他的胸口，他的扣子都被咬开了。

越来越用力的插入让Bucky险些控制不住自己的声音，他紧咬着牙齿，脱力的右手从Steve的大衣下面着急地挤出来，摸索着捡起坠在一旁的胸牌塞进自己嘴里。

几乎就是下一秒，Steve猛地操进来，Bucky的瞳孔仿佛都被他操得涣散了。精液溅在Steve大衣里面那件常服上，Steve浑然不觉，但Bucky整个人都被高潮带来的快感吞没了，他全身战栗，紧缩，脚趾用力地弯曲，叫声被胸牌堵在嘴里，身体内部紧紧吸住了Steve。

Steve喘了口气，然后低下头，Bucky额头上全是汗，这样失神地看着他，泪水早就顺着眼尾淌出来了，发红的嘴唇还叼着那金属薄片，一半就含在Bucky嘴里。

Steve咬住了露在外面的另一半。

他用这样的方式去吻Bucky。

高潮之后的Bucky，身体因为脱力而柔软得不像话，湿润的内部也适应了Steve的形状，或者说，早就被操成那个形状了。Steve努力放慢了进入的速度，他的手搂紧了Bucky的腰，发不出声音的吻让他们的呼吸很近很近地纠缠在一起。

Bucky仰着头，被他这样一下下插入，湿润的眼睛慢慢地眨，每眨一下仿佛都有新的液体渗出来。他眼里映的全是Steve Rogers。

像这样的Bucky，Steve已经见过很多遍了。甚至在很多年以前，Bucky就常常用这种眼神看着他。那时他还没有那么高大，没有那么无所不能，Bucky低头俯视他，弯起的眼睛里全是他。喊他，嘿，哥们，Steve。

把Bucky从Hydra那里救回来时也是，那个时候，这眼睛里有一些惊讶，又有一些担忧。Bucky问他注射血清疼不疼，后来在小酒馆里，也笑着说他会一直跟着那个布鲁克林的小子到最后。Steve当时低下了头，Bucky看着他，眼里只有他，那眼神充满喜悦，又好像在为什么骄傲似的，Steve不敢想得太多。

但他现在敢了。

 

Bucky的身体不住摇晃着，Steve与他对视。他眼角一直在流泪，Steve靠近哪儿，他的眼神就跟去哪儿。

要忍着不更用力地操他真的很难。但Rogers队长忍住了。他不想让Bucky太难受。

压着Bucky的身体，除了最后几下有点失控——Steve总也有做不到的事——其它他都尽力地温柔。

 

牙齿松开Bucky嘴里的胸牌，当Steve抬起头来时，射过的阴茎也抽离了。

 

两人的身体一分开，冷空气顺着缝隙就钻了进来，Steve还好，他不在乎气温，可Bucky怕冷，更别说Bucky现在下半身赤裸，上衣也被解开了，全身都透着汗。Steve索性把大衣脱下来，一只手把还叼着胸牌的Bucky从石头上搂起来——他真的能做到，而Bucky也没有反抗——另一只手用大衣包住他。

有精液顺着Bucky的腿缝淌出来，Bucky垂着头喘气，汗湿的短发贴着他的前额。

他这会儿才松口，嘴里的胸牌掉下来，两排牙印清清楚楚。

可想而知刚才逼近高潮时Steve忍得有多么用力，而Bucky毫无疑问也是一样。

“你刚才，差点把我的牌子咬断了……”Bucky说，嘴角努力地上扬，他歪了歪头，因为Steve凑过来吻他，Bucky闭上眼回吻，虚脱地笑，“……再来吗，Steve，还是先歇一会儿。”

Steve把掉在石头上自己的军帽捡起来，扣在Bucky潮湿的头发上。

“冷不冷？”他问。Bucky摇头，还在那笑呢。为了以防万一，他只好隔着大衣把Bucky抱了起来。

 

他们这一晚还有很长时间可以一起度过，只要在天亮前回营就没有任何问题。Bucky歪着头，和Steve的头靠在一起，像两只冬眠的动物。

雾气从被吻得有点红的嘴唇里冒出来，Bucky一直在说话，声音很小，压低了，冬夜的风席卷过他们身边，吹他们暴露在外的皮肤，Bucky裹得严实，还戴着帽子，这会儿只有一张脸一双耳朵露在外面。

他的耳朵发红，不知道是因为刚才的一场性爱，还是天真的太冷了。Steve时不时用手去摸他的耳朵，很小心地搓揉。还俯下身，吻他帽檐下的额头。

这让Bucky说话时一个劲儿眯眼睛，皱着眉头直笑。

他们聊很多东西，东一句西一句，以前在纽约，若是哪天Bucky或是Steve出了个洋相，他们就可以围绕这洋相聊上一夜。有点傻，却又奢侈得令人艳羡。

“看上去，”Bucky说，眉毛耷拉下来，Steve的手心很热，捂着他的耳朵他的脸，暖烘烘的，Bucky眨了眨眼，“……我现在比你弱多了。”

Steve微笑，只有嘴角上扬，他给Bucky保暖的姿势是如此驾轻就熟，仿佛他已经做过许多次了。其实他只是看过许多次。早在多年前起，每个冬天，Bucky都是这样对待他的。

只不过Bucky也怕冷，他会穿很厚的大衣，躲在汽车里，只有接Steve的时候才肯下来，而他之所以愿意在冷风里待，也不过是怕Steve被风吹了会生病。虽然很夸张，但Steve的确这样病过许多次。

“至少你不会像我那样轻易地生病，”Steve说，他两只大手几乎覆盖住了Bucky的耳朵和脸颊，Bucky嘴唇微张着，蓝眼睛瞧着他，“当然，就算生病也没关系。”

他早就想像这样换他来照顾Bucky了，这个生性倔强又好强的穷小子，被自己的好哥们照顾了一次又一次，他早就想一千倍一万倍地还回来。

失去了厚大衣，失去了汽车，Bucky远离家乡，置身于遥远的欧洲战场，这无疑是Steve最好的机会。

“不会，我只是……有点怕冷，”Bucky说，Steve看他的眼神好像他是什么暴风雨中的小树苗，可他强壮的很，他只是不喜欢这个季节，“冬天就是难熬。”

严酷，漫长，没有温度，冬天这样的季节，的确是与Bucky Barnes太过格格不入了。

对Steve来说还好，他足够强，也足够耐心，什么季节他都可以忍耐。他摩挲着Bucky的耳朵：“再坚持一下，就到春天了。”

Bucky挑了挑眉，算是勉强接受了他的“安慰”：“你说得对，春天应该早点来。”Steve低下头来，用稍微褪去了温度的嘴唇含住他的，Bucky笑着张开牙齿，Steve的舌头温柔地挤了进来。

 

他们这样亲吻，长时间，不知疲倦。Bucky头上的帽子掉下来的时候，整个人都在向后仰，Steve的大衣盖在他身上，他仰着头，手指有点着急地在大衣下面抓Steve的头发。

手够不到军牌，他战栗地咬着牙，Steve的手指在他体内抽动，两根手指，也可能是三根，模仿着阴茎的动作插入他。

Bucky什么也看不见，他眼睛都紧闭起来。

Steve在起身的时候呛了一下，Bucky的欲望在射过之后软了下来，就软在Steve手里。喉咙里的东西咽下去，嘴角还沾着精液，Steve抽出方才插在Bucky体内的手指，扶着Bucky泄了的阴茎，他一再亲吻它。

甚至不需要真的插入，Bucky就在他嘴里手里高潮了。

“你准备好了吗，Bucky？”

还留在体内的Steve上一次射进去的精液让第二次进入变得轻松许多，再加上刚刚高潮过，Bucky觉得自己有点发昏，他没有回答，只是茫然地和Steve吻在一起。

做爱究竟有什么意思。它是……每个人都应当享有的快乐？又或者只是为了遗传后代而必须进行的重复动作？Bucky的答案倾向于第一种，不过他从没有重复和同一个女孩做爱过，对他来说，这更像一种生活的调剂品，而非必需品；至于Steve，美国伟大的英雄，道德标杆，克制欲望简直是他与生俱来的天赋，很难想象他会愿意把太多时间花在消遣和玩乐上。他更愿意去花时间看看战略地图，或者给自己补个觉什么的。

可这事就是这么奇怪。当Bucky对上了Steve，他甚至愿意主动躺下来成为下面那个，让自己成为调剂品，他一遍遍地接纳着Steve的欲望，不厌其烦，反而还颇享受其中，好像这捎带着一点折磨和痛苦的事让他感到无比满足和喜悦；而Steve呢，他分明是在用一种极其认真的态度与Bucky做爱，他从没有把这当成消遣，尽管这事的确给他带来了前所未有的难以言喻的快乐，但这快乐的源头不在于做爱，只在于做爱的对象是Bucky本身。

这就像他们小时候总是凑在一起，玩，聊天，做任何事，而现在他们长大了，有一种新的事情发生在他们两人之间，自然而然地存在，他们同时都喜欢，发现对方也喜欢。

好像有点上瘾似的，虽然这事并不能给他们延续后代，如果被发现，甚至还会带来麻烦。

Steve的阴茎愈加用力地操着Bucky湿润的肠道，Bucky被他吻着，在接吻的间隙拼命地喘气，结结巴巴地喊他的名字，喊队长，那声音很小，像蚊子叮，带着一股难以控制的感情。才刚刚止住的眼泪又冒了出来，顺着Bucky的眼尾一直流进他柔软的头发里。他很舒服，又快乐，虽然他并不能判断这快乐来自什么——来自身体的感觉，还是来自Steve操他时眼神中的渴望与急切——Steve吸咬着他发红的嘴唇，他的喘息声比Bucky还要重，还要沉迷其中。

如果不是一再克制着力气，Bucky怕是要被他压进了石头里，河滩上的泥土太过阴湿寒冷，他们只能在这。

 

Bucky再一次高潮了，今天的第三次，他射出的液体甚至已经有些稀薄了，Bucky的脸色泛着一种奇怪的不正常的红，连续而频繁的高潮让他有些难以承受。

更难承受的是Steve的插入并没有停止的迹象，反而一次比一次更深更重。Steve没有放过Bucky高潮的那一瞬间，他抱着Bucky，勃起的滚烫的欲望享用着Bucky体内那一刻最大程度的紧缩。

这是Bucky教给他的。而此刻Bucky可没工夫表扬他完成得好。“Steve！”他张着嘴，强烈的快感冲刷着他的大脑，他瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔在湿润的蓝色眸子里涣散开了，Steve在他体内补的那几下更是把他的神智都操得破碎了。

他的身体摇晃着，从指尖到体内的战栗始终没有平息，手指插在自己哥们的头发里，Bucky已经没有力气去让Steve做什么了，他在这场性事剩余的时间里已经完全变成一个亦步亦趋的附庸，一个伴舞。他模糊地张着嘴唇，供Steve亲吻，他放任身体失去控制，让Steve为所欲为。

他不是生来喜欢这样。一向只有他欺负别人，哪有别人欺负他。

只是为了Steve。

“那Barnes中士的伴侣肯定很幸福啊。”

那当然是很幸福的——Bucky看着Steve此刻的眼睛，Steve发梢的汗水甩溅在他脸颊上，带着一股只有他Bucky Barnes才了解的属于Steve Rogers的温度。

Steve低下头，嗅他的脖子和胸口，他喘气时，白色的雾气环绕在他们周围。

像是传说中守护主人一家的某种精灵。

 

Steve的阴茎还没有要发泄的意思，保持着深插进去的姿势，把Bucky的身体都塞满了。他抱起Bucky，坐在被汗水浸湿的石面上。

那大石头跟前的河滩泥沙上全是凹陷下去的脚印，每个脚印都在控诉刚才留下它们的人在Bucky身上用了多少力气。Bucky早被操得坐都坐不直了，他看似坐在Steve身上，其实完全是被Steve的手臂和肩膀撑着，两腿分开，垂在Steve腰间，下面紧紧吞咽下Steve勃起的欲望。

肩头上披着Steve那件大衣，头上歪歪戴着Steve的军帽，Bucky的身体被按着一上一下地耸动。Steve的裤子一直没有全脱掉，只是解开了腰带，露出那需要慰藉的家伙来，这会儿Bucky臀部腿根的皮肉不得不在那腰带上一直磨蹭，有点疼，不太舒服，Bucky垂下头，他连让自己咬住什么的力气都没了，只有张开嘴，让牙齿靠在Steve的肩膀上。

他的口水和汗水把Steve军服的那一小块都沾湿了。

 

这实在有点荒唐。Bucky的声音被撞得断断续续，但Steve听到了。

“你这家伙，在，操别人的时候……都把自己密封得这么好……”

Steve眉头挑起，一个劲儿吻他的脖子。Bucky上衣凌乱，透过衣缝隐约能看到里面斑斑点点的吻痕，至于下半身，那早一上来就被剥光了，Steve和他一比的确是太严实了。

“你们队长比较害羞。”Steve说。

Bucky虚弱地笑了，是的，该死的，这还是他说的，Steve居然记得。他们队长比较害羞。

Steve接下来的一个顶入让他的笑容接着卸了下来。

Bucky闭上眼，当Steve凑过来，他眼里挤出的透明液体都蹭在Steve脸上。

“那队长你的老二怎么，这么不害羞……”

 

Steve两次都射在他里面了，按说这玩意儿留在外面要更方便一些，但Steve不得不承认，他每到这关头都有点失控，就像他每次都想着一定不要射在Bucky嘴里，但越这么想，他越做不到。

面对Bucky的时候，他总无意识暴露着自己的幼稚。事实是发小之间，想藏也藏不住。

Bucky也没说他什么。被内射的确让他的心情有点复杂，但这早就不是第一次了。他至今还记得和Steve做爱的第一个夜晚，那天实在是不知节制的，他们也没想过节制，一直到最后昏迷前，Bucky觉得自己好像已经被Steve这家伙射进去的精液灌满了。

Steve不停摸他的头发，帮他戴好帽子，吻他红得滴血的耳朵。Bucky跨坐在Steve腿上，早已经筋疲力尽，整个人都被汗水蒸透了。

Steve捧起他的脸来，吻他的额头，眼睛，发肿的嘴唇。Bucky皮肤表面泛着一层湿润的水气，衬出他原本的肤色，那是在纽约，在布鲁克林时的他才会有的肤色。在战场待久了，他们早习惯对方灰头土脸的，现在这样的画面对Steve来说太难得。

“你快乐吗，Steve。”

Bucky说，在Steve吻他的间隙，他声音好像有点哑了。

Steve长长地吻他，嘴唇贴在一起，当做回应。

“礼物够‘惊喜’吗？”Bucky又问，蓝眼睛望着他。

Steve低下头，他拉了拉Bucky身上那件大衣，把他心爱的Bucky裹紧了。手指伸到大衣的口袋里。

他摸出一块糖来。是荷西巧克力，Bucky还以为他们这几个月的配给都给了当地的孩子们，原来Rogers队长还偷偷私藏了一块。

“我也应该给你一些什么，但是，”Steve说，物质贫乏得厉害，没有点心，也找不到像样的糖，但就像他们曾经度过的那么多年一样，平安夜应该吃点甜的，“对不起，Bucky。”

“哈，有什么好对不起的，”Bucky艰难地动了动腰，立刻有精液从他腿缝里流出来，滴到Steve的长裤上，“至少你给了我很多……很多以前没有过的，‘圣诞惊喜’……嗯？”

不知道是不是他的错觉，Steve的脸忽然红了。他竟然脸红了，那双眼睛眨了几下，长长的睫毛不停地动，他望着Bucky，不知是激动还是懊恼的情绪就在他眼里打转。

Bucky低头蹭了蹭他的鼻子。

“巧克力也不错。”

他伸手到Steve手里拿那块巧克力，他想现在就和Steve一起吃掉，再有个带着甜味的吻就更好了——在布鲁克林，他想过的——手伸过去，却在巧克力下面摸到一截小小的枝桠。

带着弧度的叶子，还有成串的小果子。就藏在Steve手心里。

 

Steve的手一下收紧了。

 

Bucky抬起头，看了Steve一眼。他俩就这样互相对视，随着呼吸冒出的白雾消散在夜晚的冷空气里。

“你让我在酒馆外面站了那么半天，就是去偷人家的这个？”

Steve眉头动了动，不肯吭声。

他不是偷，他只是……拿。

Bucky笑了。

“你知道么，Steve，那些女孩常这样做，”Bucky把Steve紧握的手掰开——他可没这力气，Steve自己主动松开了手——拿出那截小小的枝条，别在Steve军服的领口，就像许多战地的女孩对他做过的那样，“当她们心爱的男人要坐着火车，去远方打仗，生死未卜。她们就这样做，这是一种，离别的祝福什么的。”他低头去吻Steve的前额。

Steve睁着眼睛，湛蓝的眸子在黑夜里闪着光。Bucky的嘴唇离开时，有清凉的温度留在他额头上。

四周都很安静，连河面的水声都远去了，Steve觉得自己的心脏已经跳到了四倍速。

“但我不知道你拿这个是想干什么，”Bucky原本温柔的眼底忽然又满是捉弄，“你想去偷吻谁，Carter特工？”

过了今天，可就不好用了。

Steve有点生气：“你觉得是谁？”他从自己胸前摘下那枝槲寄生，不满地插在Bucky头顶的帽子上。

在他靠过来之前，Bucky低头直笑：“不是吧，你用不着这个，哥们，你想吻我随时都可以，你只需要一声令下，当然，除非你——”

 

除非你有什么非槲寄生不可的理由，或是意义。

 

Steve吻住了他，没有任何犹豫。

Bucky张不开嘴，只能在接吻的间隙笑着嘟囔：“……这种传说你也认真……”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

7:00，2014，美国纽约

 

Rogers队长并不是第一次被人称作“道德标杆”了，从他被注射血清，穿上国旗的那一刻起，这个名字就一路伴随他走到今天。“道德”这个词在现今社会变得颇具新鲜感，人们更多选择在具有讽刺意味的语境下使用它。

比如“美国的道德标杆原来是个同性恋”之类的。

 

Bucky垂着头，背一晃一晃地靠着一面镜子。那镜子上有雾，凝成水珠，在Bucky微烫的后背皮肤和冰冷的镜面之间挤压和流淌。

他灰蓝的眼眸半睁着，一会儿又不安地闭上，紧咬的嘴唇因下半身快感袭来而一个劲颤抖，长发被汗水沾湿了，根根分明地贴住他的脸颊。他用那条新左手巴住洗手台的边缘，右手抓着身前人头顶的金发，无意识地用力，让对方更深地含住他勃起的地方。

 

这个早晨和往常一样，他做梦了，醒来时满身是汗，还勃起呢，Steve就睡在隔壁那张临时的行军床上，一听到他的动静，Steve立刻翻过身，下床走过来，靠近他看他还好不好。他没有对Steve提起过他到底做了什么样的梦，可能是他的表情已经说明了他有多惊讶，又或者他看Steve的眼神多少有点怪，Steve便以为他又梦到了什么可怕的东西，Hydra，或是静滞槽。

Steve会抱他，跟他说话，确定他知道自己是Bucky Barnes，确定他精神状况稳定。然后他们去浴室解决勃起这个小问题。

 

Steve的浴室已经重新装修过了，洗手台经得起打，经得起砸，经得起近三百磅的重量。Bucky坐在上面，背靠着镜子，Steve摸他因为做梦而汗湿的背脊，吻他肩膀上每一处骨骼凹陷的地方。

Steve在舒缓他的紧张，直到他感觉可以了，自己张开嘴和Steve接吻。Steve笑着，一边咬他的下唇，一边还要问一句“Bucky？”以作确认。

作为回答，Bucky会一边被吻着，一边把自己的内裤边缘往下拉，上翘的阴茎顶端露出来，Steve帮他把内裤脱掉，然后一边安抚似的摸他有力的后腰，一边握他腿间的阴茎。

带着一些茧的手心裹着，很小心地揉搓，Steve必须确保Bucky觉得舒服才行。

Bucky努力克制呼吸，直到他闭上眼睛，这是个安全的讯号，他已经把身体交给Steve了。Steve会吻他的脸颊，然后低下头，如他所期望的那样张开嘴，用口腔完整地包裹他的欲望。

然后过不了多久，他就会喘息着在Steve嘴里射出来，他的汗水会把睡衣弄脏，挤出的眼泪让他的眼睛发亮，通红的耳朵会被抬起头的Steve用舌头揉着，用牙齿咬得更加敏感。

Steve好像喜欢这样，Bucky不喜欢，被摸耳朵会让他变得很怪，他下意识觉得危险。

但他没有说出来，因为Steve似乎喜欢，而不知为什么，他并不想让这家伙扫兴。这会儿他抬起眼睛看Steve，Steve也看着他，浴室天花板中央的小灯泡被Steve宽厚的背遮住了，阴影罩在Bucky头顶。

 

自Bucky出院以后，很多个早晨他们都是这么度过的，虽然频繁搬家，频繁更换住所，但这种“起床仪式”一直没有改变。对Bucky来说，这原本不过是一种解决勃起的方法，但不知不觉间，现在，他承认，他有点被这种方法迷惑住了。

Steve的口腔很舒服，紧，热，Steve亲吻他的感觉也很好。他没和人这么亲吻过，在Hydra，在基地，从来没有，Steve是第一个。

Steve的朋友管这叫他的“初吻”什么的——虽然Steve总是怕他听到，让那些人小声，但Bucky总会听到的。虽然没有四倍血清，但冬日战士和美国队长的听觉一样灵敏。

他听到他们开玩笑，说队长终于有自己初恋情人的“初吻”了。

Steve教他张开嘴，伸出舌头，教他舔舐他的牙根，用舌尖接吻。他们时常这样做，合格的士兵就是这样，学了什么东西，一有空就要练习。

Steve似乎很擅长这个，他大概和很多人接吻过。

他嘴唇柔软，像一片云，温柔又波澜不惊，有一阵Bucky的断臂还没修好，每天要做的事只有锻炼，补充营养，保证睡眠。Steve会在睡前吻他，一开始只是Steve一厢情愿这么做，后来有一天，Steve没有这么做，Bucky像在睡觉，却一直睁着眼，他也不知道为什么。

Steve半夜醒来，吻了他很长时间，吻得他脸发红，两个人都呼吸不畅。Bucky第一次主动伸出舌头，去碰Steve的牙齿。当时Steve抱着他的手收紧了，勒得他更难呼吸——这家伙在激动，在开心，夜深了，床头的光线很暗，Bucky的瞳孔在夜里放大，看着Steve，像看傻瓜。

Bucky不得不承认，和Steve接吻的感觉不错。Steve会在接吻结束时说“我爱你”，会在耳边轻轻念他的名字。Steve放低的声音让Bucky觉得安心。这很怪，冬兵从来不会觉得“安心”。哪怕他击败了所有对手，确保了胜利，完成了任务，他脑子里也只会出现短暂的本能的喜悦，然后是更长久的更多的空白，因为下一个任务总是接踵而至，危机永远存在，他会紧张，会急躁，会生气，大多数时间，他耳边全是枪声，爆炸声，永远是噪音和耳鸣。

这些东西几乎贯穿他的生命，他很难觉得安心，很难有这么宁静的时刻让他放松和休息，很难有一个温柔的拥抱，让他觉得停在某个状态是好的，让他希望时间能够延续。

 

Steve有一次告诉他，他以前没教过别人怎么接吻，他也是学来的，他的老师很擅长，至少比他擅长，也很有耐心。

“我很笨，学了很多遍才学会。”

Bucky边喝杯子里的鸡蛋，边看Steve，看他在说这个话题时，望着自己的欲言又止的眼睛。Bucky对是谁教Steve接吻的并没有兴趣，当他出门时，Steve照例过来搂他，他突然吻了Steve一下。直到他出门，Steve还愣愣地站在门口。

这并不难，那一天的Bucky想，很容易就能擅长。

 

他发现自己喜欢这个，就像他每次一睁开眼都会不自觉去握枪一样，这好像是天性。他喜欢和Steve接吻，学得也很快。他没有去学别的，比如帮Steve口交，因为他发现Steve不喜欢。每次他在Steve嘴里射出来，流着汗，Steve都会一边搂抱他，一边抓他的手，好像怕他又不小心碰到Steve裤子前方某个正硬得发疯的家伙似的。

Steve会在每次帮他口交之后，一个人在浴室待很久，有时他们接吻时间长了，Steve也会这样。Steve只愿意给他口交，只喜欢接吻，他是这么理解的。

直到今天早上。

 

没用多少时间，Bucky就在Steve嘴里高潮了，他深吸了一口气，又战栗地呼出来，Steve的口腔唤醒了他体内某些陌生的，躁动不安的因子。当Steve直起身来，用沾着精液的嘴唇吻他的耳朵，咬他的脖子，他喘息着侧过头，发热的呼吸在身后的镜子上又加了一小片白茫茫的雾。

Steve的吻沿着他的耳垂，鬓角，一路划到下巴上。

“你该刮胡子了，Bucky。”他边吻边说，声音像刚睡醒一样模糊。他的头发被Bucky的手抓得一团糟糕。

 

Bucky被他握着膝盖，分开双腿，Steve的动作就和Bucky今早梦里的他一模一样，但和梦里不同的是，Steve没有把注意力放在Bucky腿间，相反的，Steve只留意Bucky的眼神，Bucky的脸。

他拿着块热毛巾，左手把Bucky垂到前面的被汗浸湿的头发理到耳朵后面——那耳朵还很红，虽然Bucky面上还是惯常的冷冷的，酷酷的，但他耳朵被吻得太红了，欲盖弥彰。

Steve在笑，垂着眼，Bucky不知道他笑什么，这一个月以来，Steve好像一看见他就会笑，莫名其妙的。这一会，Steve把热毛巾小心地覆在Bucky胡茬丛生的下巴上，Bucky喉咙动了动，灰蓝色的眼珠转了一下，望向Steve的脸。

我会自己刮胡子，他想。冬兵可能不擅长拥抱，不擅长接吻，但刮胡子他还是会的。

可是Steve喜欢帮他刮胡子，用那种旧式的刮胡刀。Steve总是说，Bucky，你对自己太粗暴了。

Bucky不觉得，或者说他没有这种意识。他不懂得善待，无论对自己还是他人。

“像这样，用热毛巾捏下巴，它会变得好刮一点。”

Steve边说，边用沾着泡沫的手指去捏Bucky的下巴，捏Bucky的脸。

Bucky并不反抗，脸上都是白白的泡沫，他就这么抬眼盯着Steve，Steve也盯着他。

他头发很长了，衣服有股汗味，下半身还没穿裤子，光着两条腿。Steve着迷地看着他，连手上的动作都停下了。他知道有很多人喜欢盯着他看，无论在Hydra基地里，还是执行任务的时候，他全副武装，一身黑，很神秘，还戴着面具，那些人都在看他，看他手里的枪。他和枪没有区别，都那么强大，那么吸人眼球。

但Steve不一样，Steve看他的眼神并不像是在想该如何使用他，而是一些别的，他可能还不了解的东西。

 

他想起前几天，他和Steve一起出发，轻松炸掉了Hydra余党藏身的一处工厂。当时有人冲他们喊话。

“美国的道德标杆原来是个同性恋！”

Steve捡起盾，不咸不淡地说：“七十年前就是了。”

Bucky那会儿就举着枪，站在距离Steve很近的一处狙击点上，他并不明白这话里到底包含什么深意，或者这话说出来有多难，这个时代有多不容易。

当时Steve回头看了他一眼，他不解，便没有给Steve任何回应，然后Steve笑着摇头，歪头指了指前方那些杂鱼。

他们一起前进。

 

Steve手里的刀贴着Bucky的皮肤，一点点地动，冰冷的刀片稍一错位就能划破冬兵的喉咙，但Bucky只是抬起下巴来，睫毛颤抖，让Steve去做。

 

他信任Steve。

 

Steve给他涂抹须后水，他闻到那个气味，低垂的蓝眼睛眨了眨，没有反对，只有天知道那一刻Steve在想什么。他把手里的东西全放下，站在Bucky分开的腿中间，搂过Bucky的腰，他脸贴着Bucky的脖颈，毫不掩饰他对这个味道的喜爱和沉迷。

Bucky在他的拥抱里抬起头来，往上看，他感觉到了那个，Steve小腹下面的很硬的那东西。

“Bucky，你做了什么梦。”Steve突然问。

Bucky睁着眼，愣了愣，不说话。

“我可以问吗，”Steve接着说，他抬起头，“如果你不想说也没关系，我只是担心。”

 

这也难怪他担心，Bucky今天早上起床时一直深呼吸，浑身是汗，看Steve的眼神也很怪。

Bucky眼珠转了转，像在犹豫，像在迷惑该怎么回答。

“不想说也没关系。”Steve重复了一遍，他伸手捏Bucky的肩膀，用力笑了笑，他不想看到Bucky有任何不安的表情。

“我梦见你，抱着我。”

Bucky开口了，他的唇角自然下垂，但在吐字发音的时候会有一点上扬的痕迹：“在一个帐篷里。很冷。我没穿衣服。”

他对后半句内容不太确定，说的时候眉头也皱着。

Steve愣了愣，他握着Bucky肩膀的手突然抽动了一下，好像Bucky的肩膀很烫。

“没有别人，我在勃起，我用了你的嘴，然后你……”

Bucky继续说，“用”是他习惯的表达方式，他是指Steve用嘴帮他解决勃起问题。

Steve的表情有点不自然，眼神也奇怪，Bucky双腿本来就是分开的，这会儿他向前坐，上半身向后仰，脖子弯折，后脑勺抵着镜子。他觉得Steve能看到，但还是伸手顺着自己软软的阴茎往下摸，摸到了阴茎下方臀缝中间那个凹陷的小地方。

紧闭的，有点陌生，他摸到了。Bucky的表情很困惑，蓝眼睛不安地四处看。

“你也在勃起，你用我的这里……”

Steve的目光顺着他的手向下看，又立刻抬起来看他的脸。Bucky很平静，除了有点困惑以外，他没有什么特别的情绪。他诚恳，甚至无辜。他并不知道这话代表什么，不知道他在对Steve暗示什么，不知道自己此刻在Steve眼里是什么样子。

他毫无防备地分开双腿，把最私密的地方暴露在Steve眼前。他在说他的梦，梦里Steve抱着他，一直在“用”他双腿中间这个小洞解决Steve的勃起问题。

Steve深呼吸，他在Bucky背后的镜子里能看到自己紧绷的脸。

“……然后呢。”Steve说，他的呼吸明显比刚才粗重了，连扶着Bucky的手臂肌肉也鼓了起来。

Bucky看着他，很显然这个梦到此结束了。Bucky醒来的时候就是梦的最后，Steve还在“用”Bucky解决问题呢。

Steve看来也意识到了，他不停舔自己嘴唇，把Bucky拉起来坐直了。他轻轻搂住Bucky的背，忽然咳了一声，有点傻：“这个梦让你觉得怎么样，Bucky。”

“怎么样？”Bucky抬头看着他，犹豫了一下。

 

“我觉得你好像，很快乐。”

 

Steve Rogers喜欢回忆，这不是什么好事情。人们总会相互告诫，人活着不能总是耽于过去，要多向前看，看看未来。因为他们都知道，过去的已经过去了，世上没有时光倒流的事，回忆太多只会给人带来遗憾和痛苦，得不偿失。

Steve Rogers喜欢回忆，这越来越像是一个小小恶癖。幸运的是，他的朋友们并没有为此苛求过他，并没有在他明显陷入回忆时打断过他。就像Nick Fury说的，超级英雄全都是一群怪胎，而Steve已经做得很好了。相比其他人，“喜欢回忆”这么一点小小癖好实在无伤大雅。

只是他们偶尔也会好奇，会问Steve，你刚才在回忆什么？

美国队长名扬天下，多少年轻人听着队长的故事长大，虽然这些故事很可能连Steve Rogers自己都没听过。他在冰中沉睡了七十年，七十年长得足够他的人生被一再地挖掘、研究、利用、改写，七十年后，他其实并不剩多少真正属于自己的回忆了。

如果有，也只能是那些从未被旁人察觉过的，从未在历史上留下任何证据或蛛丝马迹的小秘密。

 

“我梦见你，抱着我。”

 

“在一个帐篷里。很冷。我没穿衣服。”

 

“没有别人。我在勃起，我用了你的嘴，然后你……你也在勃起，你用我的这里。”

 

Steve微微张开了嘴。他的小秘密被毫无预兆地说出来了。要知道这秘密原本就应该是两个人的，那么长时间里全压在他一个人身上，有点沉重，是很沉重，就算他是力大无穷无所不能的美国队长，他也觉得这太艰难太残酷了。

更残酷的是，说出这个秘密的人并不觉得这有什么。“这个梦让你觉得怎么样，Bucky。”Steve问这句话的时候，急于想知道失忆后的Bucky对他们这一段不为人知的过去有何想法。喜欢或讨厌，接受或排斥，甚至抗拒，他只想知道Bucky是怎么想的。

可Bucky只是犹豫地说：“我觉得你好像，很快乐。”

 

他一双灰蓝色的眼睛无辜地睁着，说一句顿一会儿，眼神闪烁，看来这一场梦也让他困扰极了，他没想说的。

可Steve一问再问，他只好实话实说。现在他说了，Steve抱着他的手忽然收紧了，开始吻他的脸，他后背被按在镜子上，Steve咬他的嘴唇，他迟疑了两秒，没有感觉到危险，齿关才慢慢松开。

他们吻得气喘吁吁，Steve双手捧着他的脸，那些略显蜷曲的发尾都被Steve修长有力的手指缠住了，他被迫仰着头，张着嘴，皱着眉头，Steve吻得他牙根都在发麻。

“……”

Bucky被吻得有点缺氧，眼半闭着，发不出声，头都开始发胀。Steve松开他，又抱紧他，帮他穿好内裤，握着他分开的两条腿，把它们紧紧并上。

他太用力了，手指都陷进Bucky大腿的皮肉里，Bucky抬头看了他一眼。

“先出去吧Bucky，早餐在桌子上。”Steve说，用下巴蹭了蹭士兵的头。

 

浴室里又只剩Steve Rogers一个人了。

这个早晨和昨天并没有太大区别，只是Bucky和他说的话变多了，只是Bucky又恢复了一些记忆，一些宝贵的，隐秘的，只属于他们两个人的记忆。

Steve对此没有任何准备。Bucky在描述回忆时使用的字眼就像一把锋利的尖刀，毫无预兆地挖开了Steve心里某个隐藏很深的伤口。这伤口一度无药可救，Rogers队长很清楚，从Bucky坠下悬崖到现在，这么多年过去，这玩意儿八成已经开始腐烂流脓了。

 

浴室镜面的边缘还蒙着一层薄薄的水雾，只有中间那部分能清清楚楚映出Steve此刻的脸，他回想起刚才Bucky被他吻着，后背抵住镜子。他伸出左手，用指腹触摸那镜面，好像那上面还能留下一点Bucky后背的体温似的。

他很快射在了自己手里。

 

接下来几天，Bucky睡得还算安稳，没有梦吵醒他。他早起晨跑，和Steve一起。他研究Hydra残余头目的动向，Jarvis可以调出任何他想要的地图和资料，令他惊叹，可到了和Steve单独研究路线时，他还是自然而然地用起了纸笔。

Clint路过，拿一份当天的新报纸换他手里的一杯咖啡。

报纸不起眼的角落处新闻写着：某化工厂爆炸，多名科学家失踪。

 

失踪科学家的照片很小，黑白色，密密麻麻地印在那个角落。Bucky低头扫过了一眼。

 

他当晚又开始做梦，Steve揉他的头发，问他梦到了什么。看他的脸色和发红的耳根也知道，那八成又是Steve在使用他解决问题的梦。

“在地下室。没有光。”

他不确定地说。Steve已经开始吻他的脖子了，不同于平日里浅尝辄止的浅吻，Steve似乎想在他脖子上吻出什么痕迹。可他们都知道这很难，和Steve一样，Bucky很快就能复原。

“酒精味很重。你抱着我，用了很长时间。我，咬着一个……”

回忆再一次让他感到困惑，他确定不了细节。他只知道他咬着一个东西，那东西很小，薄薄的，不是护齿，也不是口枷，似乎就只是一个普通的铁片而已。

Steve说：“能告诉我吗Bucky，你又在想什么？”

他原本已经坐起来了，Steve这会儿又把他按回床上。

他没有反抗，Steve的喘息近在咫尺。

“我在想？”Bucky看着Steve的眼睛，耳边似乎还有那些出现在梦里的，被闷在他嘴里的，震耳欲聋的属于Bucky Barnes的心跳声。梦的最后，他脑子里充满了那句话，却说不出来，只能抱着Steve，被他一“用”再“用”。

“我在想……我爱你？”Bucky说。

 

要知道，人们说“我爱你”的时候，就算表情没那么虔诚，至少也会专心致志，也会温柔地望着爱人的脸，告诉对方这句话是只属于你的。

可Bucky没有，他语气平淡，好像只是在交代“任务完成”，没有其他多余的情绪。

Steve愣了一会儿。

 

他开始苦笑，或许因为他本来就没有抱过什么期待，所以也不会太过失落。

“你梦到你……爱我？”他边说，边用手理Bucky耳边的头发。他知道Bucky梦到了什么，那大概是1943年，他们还在意大利驻地的时候。那天Barnes中士喝多了，躺在酒窖里被他的队长发现，他们在酒窖做爱。中士咬着自己脖子上挂的军牌，一声不吭地被他的队长操了一晚上，他们没有带安全套，中士体内全是被射进去的精液，第二天还发烧了。

这些事，Rogers队长都记得很清楚。

 

Bucky点了点头，作为对他问题的回应。他没有说一个字，他总是酷酷的。

Steve忍不住开始吻他。

他想告诉Steve他晨勃了，他们应该去浴室解决问题，可Steve用力压着他的手不肯让他动。他睡觉时穿了件白色的背心，质地轻薄吸汗，被他后背的肌肉撑得有点紧，胸前两点即使隔着背心也明显挺立着。

这是因为那个梦的缘故？

Steve低头吻他，喊他的名字，伸出手掌，抚摸他的身体。Bucky躺在床上，皱着眉，勃起让他全身都很敏感，这不舒服。Steve安抚他，大手捏他的腰，头埋在他胸前，缓慢又小心地舔舐。

Bucky有点发抖。

胸前那一小块布料很快就被唾液浸湿了，紧紧粘附在Bucky硬起的乳头上。Steve用指腹捏住另一个，很有经验地按压和摩擦，低下头，专心舔舐这边的这颗。

“你在干什么？”Bucky问他，声音里满是迷惑不解。

Steve舔得很慢，却咬得有点用力，Bucky被他压住的身体忽然抽动了一下。

“喂……”

Steve用膝盖顶开Bucky下面的双腿，隔着内裤轻轻蹭他阴茎下面的囊袋。

Bucky很快就不出声了。

乳头隔着湿透的布料，被撕咬，揉搓，拉扯。Bucky的手指蜷曲起来，攥紧了床单。这具身体正在出汗，Steve能尝得出来。

 

如果现在把Bucky的背心剥掉，他的乳头一定正充血得厉害，一定很像那种刚刚成熟的果实，让人满脑子都是把它叼住咬破的欲望。Steve会在上面留下自己的牙印，会揉着捏着Bucky的胸，像七十年前Barnes中士拿自己做例子，手把手教过Steve的那样。

记忆里，每当他这么做，Bucky正吞咽着他的身体都会变得很紧很热，Bucky在这方面实在很敏感，虽然他总是咬着嘴唇不肯出声，身体的反应却诚实地暴露了他。有时乳头被刺激多了，玩得过头了，Bucky甚至会因为这个直接射出来，然后不得不笑着承认，他的好哥们Steve Rogers已经什么都会了，不用Bucky教。

Steve想念这样的Bucky，想念他们的过去，记忆里的Bucky总是会纵容他，他们没有什么没试过，但这不代表他就能因此对眼前的Bucky为所欲为。他还在努力克制，嘴里仍然只能尝到布的味道，或许还有一点汗味。他隔着那块几乎湿到透明的背心布料，一再反复地舔舐，吸裹乳头，或吻或咬，他看不见Bucky此时的脸，只有逐渐变得黏腻的喘息声贴在耳边，Bucky的身体时不时发颤，被他压着，只要Bucky不开口拒绝，不伸手阻止，他都可以想象他还并没有做得太过。

Bucky的呼吸越来越快了，落到Steve手里的胸膛也跟着起伏，没过多久，他身体剧烈地战栗了几下，就那么几下，然后归于平静。当Steve终于放过那可怜的两点，抬起头来，Bucky脸颊上都是汗，还咬着嘴唇喘息着。好几根头发都落到他嘴里去，被他一并咬着，咬得嘴唇都要破了。

他的蓝眼睛湿透，半睁着，有液体含在他眼眶里，坚持着不落出来。他的勃起问题解决了，没有用Steve的嘴，他甚至不知道Steve做了什么。过程中他一直试图低头去看，可只能看到Steve埋在他胸前的头顶的金发。

他感觉Steve在咬他的胸口，有时是柔软有力的舔舐，有时又夹杂着微痛的揉搓和拉扯。奇妙的快感从胸前遍及指端，他脚趾蜷缩着，身体控制不住地随着Steve的嘴上动作颤抖，这很奇怪，他有点慌，下半身也勃起得越来越厉害。

他不知道自己是怎么射的。Steve好像在做一件很神秘的，他从未接触过的事。Steve似乎比他更了解冬兵的身体应该如何对待，如何使用。

 

Steve把他嘴里的头发抹出来，吻他汗湿的脸，擦他湿润的眼角。脱掉他的裤子，很显然内裤已经脏了。Bucky坐在床边，看自己胸前背心上湿透的两侧。

他掀起衣角，把背心也一并脱了下来。

被折磨过度的两边乳头还可怜地充血着，挺立在冬兵胸前，Steve拿着毛巾走过来，愣了一下，他看到Bucky自己伸出手，用金属手指犹豫地碰向他自己的乳头。

显然这东西被Steve弄得还有点疼，因为Bucky一下子皱起了眉。

Steve抿着嘴。

“你做了什么？”Bucky皱着脸，抬起头看他。

Steve笑得有点尴尬。他坐在Bucky身边，伸手去摸Bucky的脖子，拉过Bucky的头和自己接吻。

“帮你解决问题啊，Bucky。”Bucky的嘴唇很柔软，Steve忍不住小声叹息。

Bucky眉心皱着，犹豫地看向Steve，他似乎在思考，可又思考不出什么。Steve把他耳畔细碎的长发一点点理向脑后。

“解决问题的方法有很多种，看你喜欢什么。”

Bucky垂下的眼睛抬起来，看他：“……还有什么方法？”

“你并不讨厌刚才这种？”

“还有什么方法？”Bucky直直注视着他。

这眼神让Steve喉咙干涩，Bucky就坐在他身边，赤身裸体，近在咫尺，Bucky还在出汗，在发热，这具身体刚刚才在Steve身下高潮过，胸前还肿得厉害，而现在Bucky不解地问，Steve还有什么能让Bucky到达高潮的方法。

会晨勃的人可不只有Bucky一个，Steve觉得头疼，Bucky的话让他下面那可怜的老伙计硬得更厉害了，还有Bucky的眼神。

他握着Bucky的手，抬起来放在嘴边咬了一下：“下次再告诉你。”

 

 

在来到现在住的地方之前，Steve和Bucky一直在“流浪”。他们不停地寻找新居所，却每次都住不长久（敌人的子弹永远在窗外虎视眈眈，一不小心，天花板就会在他们睡觉时被炸出一个窟窿）。冬兵觉得这没什么，身为完美武器，他从未有过什么固定居所，没有过所谓的“家”，所以他不明白Steve所说的“居无定所”或“我们该有个家”是指什么。

在他眼里，那大概和Hydra的临时基地没有区别。一个恢复体力，维修手臂，补充子弹的地方。

或许是他脸上的疑惑太明显了，Steve就这个问题尝试和他沟通过几次。

Steve也说不好“家”是什么。他只是说，他们两个人应该在一块，有个住的地方，在这个时代一起生活。

“‘家’里有你，也有我，Bucky，我们要有个家。”

Bucky把“家”理解为只供他们两个人使用的补给点。于是下次搬新居的时候，Steve会无奈地笑着说：“我们要换新的‘补给点’了，Bucky。”

 

可Bucky觉得，Steve和他的想法还是不一样。因为没人会不厌其烦地给“补给点”布置家具，没人会在每晚出完任务回来时，带着一身硝烟气味，专程买一支今天的鲜花插在“补给点”的水杯里。

经验告诉他们，这地方大概几天后就会被轰掉，然后他们就要寻找新的住所，Steve布置的一切都要重来一遍。但这并没有影响Steve做这些事的兴致。

他喜欢，并乐此不疲，渐渐的Bucky也会出手帮忙。Bucky并不明白这有什么意义——换一张颜色不同的墙纸，买几支新鲜的花，这些在改变什么，他不懂，他只是觉得Steve喜欢这个。

而当他主动帮忙，Steve会因为惊讶而愣住，继而脸上写满隐藏不住的笑容。

 

Steve会吻他，会沿着他手心的纹路，轻轻捏他的手指，会咬他的耳朵：“但愿你喜欢这里，Bucky，虽然暂时只能这么简陋，但……它是我们的家。”

Bucky被他吻着，张开嘴，并不抗拒，他们在外忙了一天了，都还来不及洗澡，一身狼狈地拥在一起。Steve的吻很奇妙，能让冬兵全身的肌肉都放松下来。他们正在‘家’里，Bucky正在通过Steve了解这种感觉。

他们一起听音乐，那往往是年代很久远的唱片，Steve拿来放给Bucky听，听到一半，他常会把Bucky拉起来，带他在房间有限的空间里踱步。Steve说这就是跳舞。

他们一起看电影，用一台破旧的二手放映机，看上世纪初的卡通片。常常看到一半，Bucky忽然起身把身旁的Steve压住，接着窗外传来枪声，他们又要思考搬家的事了。

他们总是看不到影片结尾。

 

Bucky一度以为Steve喜欢这样的生活，用Natasha的话来说是，喜欢这种“情调”——换换壁纸，买一束花，听音乐跳舞之类的。可事实与他以为的截然相反。

“Rogers实在没什么情调，他条件不差，之所以现在还保持单身，和他总是把约会弄得无聊很有关系，”Natasha毫不客气地说，脸上还挂着她特有的那种若有似无的笑容，“而可怜的姑娘们，比如你，总觉得那是她们自己的错，因为美国队长不会犯错。”

Bucky打空了枪里的子弹，标靶已经被打飞了，他手臂缓缓放下来，肩膀和背脊纹丝不动。

Natasha朝他的方向瞥了一眼。

Sharon Carter不得不点头：“是……你说得对，我的确觉得那是我的错，队长并没做错什么。我的意思是，他很和善，也会主动参与话题——”

“和善？”Natasha笑的时候简直要翻白眼。

竟然会有女性在描述约会对象时用这种词。他们是在约会，而不是开队长的新闻发布会。

当然Natasha知道的，Rogers总会把一切搞成这样。

Carter特工很无奈：“好吧，我承认，的确我们之间很有距离感。而且我打破不了它。”

和现代社会的人比起来，Rogers队长更像活在另一个时空，与他有关的事都成了密封的档案，成了旧报纸，纪录片。

“他是我们世界之外的人，”Natasha说，“想靠近Rogers，是要多花点心思。”

Carter特工摇头：“这很难。他人很好，只是我感觉……他在拒绝别人的靠近。和我约会的人也更像是美国队长，而不是一个普通的美国男人。”

“因为他一直不普通，”Natasha笑了，“你们约下次了吗？”

Carter耸耸肩：“国家英雄好像没有太多的私人时间。”

 

Natasha说，Rogers队长是有些独来独往，和他相比，其他英雄或多或少还有一些平凡人的快乐，只有他，整天一副准备为这个国家奉献生命的样子。是，他们生活的时代是不同，但至少他们都是人，不能因为打过一管血清就把日子过成这样，Rogers明明身体年龄只有三十岁，却过着近乎禁欲的生活。不烟不酒不恋爱，没有任何不良嗜好。有时候大家一起出任务，他会显得格外与众不同，他从不怕受重伤，就算有血清又怎么样，伤口太厉害，就算会愈合，对亲人或爱人一样没法交代——英雄们都会遇到这类问题，每个人身边都有那么一两个不把他们当做英雄，只当做人来珍惜的爱人或朋友——他不怕这些，他在意的从来只有任务。

“他看着我们几个，看着纽约，就像在想他为什么要留在这里，要在这里做些什么。他不属于这个时代，但他已经出现在这里了，事情发生了，需要有人给这家伙一点新的生活，恋爱也好，什么都好，需要有人带他融入这个世界。我知道这很难，但我们需要他。”

 

她们说话的时候，并没有注意到话题的主角正和他的朋友Sam Wilson站在二楼看着她们，又或者，看着距离她们不远处的另一个人。

冬兵已经结束了今天的练习，说实在的，没人明白他到底还需要练习什么，但Rogers队长说，Bucky想保持一定的训练强度，所以让他练好了。

这会儿他正给一台器械加码，重量不断翻倍，冬兵还没有停手的意思，器械的可支持上限正被Jarvis不断调整着，只为满足冬兵的左手。

 

Sam靠近时，Jarvis正在询问冬兵是否需要继续加码。

“很高兴你这么快就适应了他，我第一次来时听到他说话，可吓了一跳。”Sam主动搭讪，带着他惯有的灿烂的笑容，冬兵早在他出现时就抬起了头，看到对方是和Steve一起来的才卸下警惕。

但他并没有跟Sam聊天的意思，长发扎在脑后，背心也湿透了，他一双慑人的蓝眼睛平静扫过Sam的脸，停在Steve身上。

Sam有点尴尬，努力保持着笑容，回头看了眼Steve，发现这家伙一双眼睛就只会盯在冬兵身上看，也不会帮自己解围。他只好自己来：“我的意思是，这栋大楼会说话，看来你已经和他相处得很好了。”

“Bucky，这是Sam。”Steve终于开口了。

冬兵抬起举重杆，坐起来。Sam在一旁屏幕上看到了冬兵所用的砝码——尽管知道他们都不是普通人，但Sam还是不太敢相信。

“你也能举起这么重吗？”Sam问Steve。

Steve摇头，笑着握了握缠满绷带的手，他刚才打了一个多钟头的沙袋，肌肉状态正佳：“我没试过，或许可以。”

 

他告诉Sam，这是Bucky，Bucky Barnes。

冬兵没有吭声，目光在Steve脸上盘旋了会儿，然后转到Sam脸上，他很给Steve面子，对Sam轻轻点了点头。

这就算做和Sam打过招呼了。

Sam笑得露出一口洁白的牙齿，背着手：“久仰大名。Sam Wilson，你可以叫我Sam。我们之前见过，当然，你那时候还是冬兵。”

Steve说，之前Bucky把他从海里捞上来，就是Sam找到了他，把他送去了医院。在后来寻找Bucky这件事上，Sam也帮了Steve很多忙。

“哈哈，只是举手之——”

“谢谢。”冬兵忽然开口说话了。

Sam还以为自己听错了，冬兵的声音很轻，像空气一样从他和Steve的对话中滑了过去。

“哦，不客气。”Sam惊喜地说。

 

Steve和他一样惊喜，虽然这只能惹来冬兵更多的莫名其妙。Steve问冬兵，新手臂的情况如何，冬兵便抬起那只手，摊在Steve面前。

“很好。”他第二次开口了，嘴角轻轻开启，这句是专门对Steve说的。

 

Steve点头，他和冬兵对视，继而悄悄握住了冬兵的手。

 

Sam没见过队长和一个人举止这么的……亲昵，Steve Rogers在任何人面前都是一副上世纪军人的做派，他是美国队长，不主动和任何人勾肩搭背。

但显然，冬兵是例外，又或者说，Bucky Barnes是例外的。

 

训练场更衣室单人间的空间狭窄。

 

汗湿的背心被高高拉了起来，露出冬兵本就饱经蹂躏的胸口。几天前，Rogers队长曾仅靠这里让冬兵高潮了一次，冬兵当时没有拒绝，事后也没有表示反感，以至于此后的每一天队长都没有放过这。

此刻这胸前的乳头还有点肿，红红的，充血，伤痕累累，乳晕上还印着牙印。冬兵明明也是伤口会自动痊愈的血清体质，可在Rogers队长的速度面前，这痊愈总是显得慢一拍。

冬兵刚和Steve接过吻，扎在脑后的长发全散开了，打着卷垂在耳边。Steve把他的背心拉高，埋头在他胸前小心地舔舐，像尝一块蛋糕上清甜的水果一样吸裹冬兵快要滴血的乳头。

另一只手摸下去，隔着裤子揉他因为训练而勃起的部位。

“如果哪里不舒服，一定告诉我。”Steve每次都这么说，边说边吻他，咬他的耳朵，用带有难以言喻的蛊惑力的声音喊他“Bucky”。

Bucky咬紧了嘴唇，不吭声，双手撑着座位。

当Steve的舌头碰触到乳尖表面，Bucky敏感的身体控制不住地颤了几下，胸膛也因为深呼吸而一再起伏，这几天的经历让他提前预见到了接下来会发生的事——Steve会再次让他的胸前布满牙印，会让他的两颗乳头都肿上很久，即使穿上衣服，布料也会一直摩擦乳尖，让他做什么事都难免分心，都会想起这些片段，想起Steve Rogers。

“喂……”他忍不住了，Steve果然开始用咬的，牙齿叼住他本就发肿的乳头小幅度地拉扯着。

Bucky声音有点哑，好像在压抑着什么，有点怪。

Steve听见声音，立刻抬头。

他的嘴唇边缘湿湿的，Bucky胸前那可怜的两点也一样湿润。

“别的方法……行吗。”Bucky吸了口气，小声说。

 

Steve愣了会儿，才反应过来Bucky说的是什么。

“用别的方法。”Bucky一双眼睛近距离望着他，在长发后面圆圆地睁着，提醒Rogers队长他曾经答应过什么。

“你不喜欢这个吗？”Steve愣了愣，下意识开始自我检讨，他看着Bucky胸前两颗被蹂躏得一塌糊涂的乳尖，这才有点后悔。

他的眼神太正直，太温柔，太乖了。Bucky沉默了会儿，嘴角动了动：“……没有不喜欢。”

Steve咽了咽喉咙。

Bucky接着问：“还有什么别的方法？”

 

让Bucky高潮的方法，Rogers队长的确掌握了很多，可以说，世上不会有人比队长本人更了解这事，也不会有人比队长更清楚Barnes中士身体的弱点应该怎么利用。

队长有一万种能让Bucky觉得快乐的方法。

但问题是，他认为这还太快了。

冬兵对过去一无所知，他担心他受不了这个。

 

他忘了自己当年是如何开始和Bucky做爱的了，他忘了他是怎么无师自通，只第一次就把好兄弟操得眼眶湿润，最后昏死在他帐篷的行军床上。

那个时候，Bucky一点点教他怎么接吻，怎么相互爱抚，怎么把Steve胀大的阴茎插进Bucky下面那个过于狭窄的小洞里去。那时候的Bucky会在床上和他开哥们之间的玩笑，会在被操到流泪时不好意思地用笑容掩饰，会在做爱时主动抱着他的脖子，嘀咕着队长不用怕，可以更用力一点地尽情上自己，哥们嘛。

他们是哥们。

Steve知道这些都已经成为过去。Hydra抓住了Bucky，毁掉Bucky的记忆，别说“队长”了，Bucky现在连Steve的名字都不曾叫过一次。他和Steve一起行动，一起吃饭，一起听音乐看电影，他接受Steve的吻，Steve的拥抱，他会把身体的主动权交给Steve，让Steve帮他解决勃起问题。

看上去Steve已经成为他生活中最亲密的人了。Steve的朋友们也说，冬兵无论走到哪，目光都会在Steve身上停一会儿，似乎只有确认了队长在他才肯留在原地。

可Steve不这么认为，Bucky和他之间还有太多空白，太多秘密，他们中间还有那么多部分是完全陌生的，这让他无法忍受。又必须忍受。

 

“你确定你要尝试别的方法吗，Bucky。”Steve仰着头问，Bucky被他拉着勉强跨坐在他腿上。

Bucky根本不看他，似乎这对Bucky来说根本不算什么问题，不值一答。

 

他的腰臀正隔着裤子被Steve的两只大手抓着，一下一下地揉。

 

他还不太明白Steve要干什么，但他已经习惯这样了，只要把身体交给Steve，什么问题都能解决。他把头埋进Steve的肩膀里，Steve脱他的裤子，脱得下半身只剩一条内裤。

“不舒服要告诉我。”Steve唠叨极了。

缠着绷带的手从后面伸进Bucky的内裤里，抓住Bucky的屁股，边揉搓边往两边掰去。不知是不是刚才打多了沙袋，手部肌肉疲劳，Steve竟然有点抓不牢Bucky。

毕竟和沙袋相比，Bucky的屁股摸在手里，实在光滑太多，柔软太多，也令Steve太怀念了。

Bucky正在Steve耳边深呼吸着，Steve听得出来，Bucky在紧张。他手指顺着Bucky的臀缝抚摸下去，摸到中间某个凹陷的小孔，用指腹一下下按着。

Bucky颤了颤，反应生涩，很显然那部位还是“新”的，还很敏感，没有被触摸和插入过。Steve面前的这个Bucky被抹去了记忆，身体被改造，被冰冻。

七十年，他们已经分开七十年了。

 

Bucky的喉咙一直滑动，他闭着眼睛，长发垂在耳边，呼吸随着Steve手指的动作一直发抖。

“放松，Bucky。”

Steve循着那个紧闭的小洞，手指一点点在外面按，压，打着圈揉，穴口并没有打开的意思，反而缩得更紧了，Steve试着一下中指，顶不进去，又换稍细一点的食指，只勉强插进去一点点。

Bucky咬着嘴唇，头发遮住了他的眼睛。

“Bucky，你在害怕？”Steve小心地问，他抽回手指，继续耐心地揉Bucky紧绷的臀瓣。

Bucky原本只用右手揽着Steve的背，这会儿金属左手也圈过来，他紧靠在Steve身上。

他这具身体里隐藏着无穷的力量，战场上的冬兵让那么多人畏惧和胆寒，可这会儿，他就像个手无缚鸡之力的普通人，把身体都交给Steve了，随着Steve的手指发抖，紧张，一点夺回主动权的意思都没有。

“如果你害怕，我们就不用这个方法。”Steve认真地说，凝视Bucky的蓝眼睛。

Bucky被他揉得前面硬得更厉害了。他沉默了会儿，摇摇头。

“继续，快点……”他小声催促。

 

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，手指插进他后面的小洞里，一开始只是食指，插到第一个指节就进不去了，Steve另一只手在外面揉他的屁股，揉他的穴口四周，很有技巧，很熟练，Bucky深呼吸着，渐渐的Steve的食指能插入到第二节。

Bucky里面紧极了，Steve苦笑着，Bucky快把他的手指夹断了。

“放松点好吗，Bucky？”他吃力地说。

Bucky睁开眼，瞳孔大大的，有点无辜，对Steve的请求又很茫然。

Steve忍着手指的痛，偏头去吻他。

 

这感觉很新鲜。在现在的Bucky面前，Steve真真正正地在主导一切。

 

Rogers队长第一次和自己的中士做爱时，从扩张到插入都是中士自己一手包办的，那时候的Steve完全不懂应该怎么进入Bucky。

那是Rogers队长的初夜，不管别人相不相信，美国队长在25岁时还没有过任何恋爱经验。他血气方刚，把自己的好兄弟压在床上，让好兄弟全身布满自己的吻痕，体内流满自己的精液。年轻时曾幻想过无数次的Bucky的吻，到25岁他才终于得到了。

Bucky身上有Steve Rogers全部的第一次，第一次恋爱，第一次接吻，第一次做爱。Bucky年纪比他大，比他优秀，比他受欢迎，早年也一直是Bucky在照顾他，保护他，Bucky的经验自然比他丰富。

在布鲁克林时，Bucky就不知和多少热情的姑娘们接过吻，有过温存了。

Bucky曾对他说，无论Steve Rogers变成什么样，哪怕是国家英雄，军中之神，在他眼里还永远是那个布鲁克林的小个子，需要Bucky来教，需要Bucky保护。就算到了床上，他被Steve压着进入，体内都是Steve射进去的东西了，也还是他在照顾Steve。

Rogers队长在Bucky面前，很少有真正主宰什么的时候。

 

Bucky不知道怎么放松。

他精通那么多语言，会玩那么多枪弹，可怎么放松身体让Steve的手指更深地插进他里面，他搞不明白。Steve一遍遍吻他，咬他的耳朵，舔舐他的乳头，他觉得小腹涨热，前面硬得厉害却得不到安抚，后面还被Steve的手指插入着。

那手指一有机会就在他体内进得更深，还时不时旋转，不停摩擦他敏感的肠壁。

当Steve碰触到他体内某个点，Bucky的身体猛地颤了一下。

好不容易被扩张开一点的后穴立刻又缩紧了，吸住Steve深入其中的手指，似乎拼命想让他留在原地。Steve看不见Bucky的脸，他只能去摸自己肩膀上Bucky的长发安抚他。

他并没有放过Bucky体内的那一点，被夹得生疼的手指一再刺激那个地方，Bucky很快就又放松了，Steve抱住Bucky被快感激得直颤的身体，抽出那根湿了的手指，并了中指，两根一起插进去。

“……”Bucky紧紧咬着牙，他的腰都在战栗，但他的后穴并没有夹得太紧。

“好样的，Bucky……”Rogers队长轻轻念着，他两根手指缓慢又小心地插入，搅动着Bucky的小穴，在里面分开手指，从一点点，分到最大，像是在试探Bucky穴内如今能承受的尺寸。

他慢慢抽出来，再带着肠液插回去。

这样缓慢地插入，拔出，手指一次次顶在Bucky体内隐藏的那一点上，在上面挤压，碾磨。

Bucky的脑袋在Steve肩头无意识地蹭着，Steve手指抽送的速度越来越快，在穴内搅动的幅度也更大了，肠液顺着手指流到Steve的手心里，他索性用两根手指撑开Bucky的穴口——这个生涩的部位像是第一次被人打开，现在已经被Steve用手指插得发红充血了——然后并了无名指，三根一起插入。

“……嗯……”Bucky好像发出了什么声音，接着又被他咽回喉咙里。

Steve能感觉到，Bucky柔软而湿热的内部正紧紧吸着他。他怀疑自己太心急了，Bucky的腰颤得厉害，他手指停留在Bucky里面，另一只手拍了拍Bucky的背。

“Bucky……Bucky？”

他小心和Bucky接吻，含住Bucky几乎被他自己咬破了的嘴唇。当他伸出舌头舔吻Bucky的牙根，Bucky喘息着，正吸住他手指的Bucky的小穴明显吸得更紧了。

 

Bucky的蓝眼睛里全是困惑，Steve在刺激他身体的哪个部位，他不明白，随之而来的巨大快感更令他感到不安。

Steve手指动作没停，反而插入得越来越快，搅动得越来越用力，Bucky后面的小洞被完全撑开了，湿润的穴口撑到最大，那一圈肌肉都紧绷着，容纳Steve不断侵入的手指。

连前面的嘴也正被Steve“侵入”着。

 

Bucky抱着他的脖子，他们的身体密不透风地贴在一起。

Steve吻Bucky，用舌尖引导Bucky学会接吻，他开拓Bucky生涩的身体，用手指一遍遍地给Bucky以快感和高潮。

就像他曾经渴望的那样，可惜他那时还太过弱小。他8岁就认识Bucky了，那么多年，他和Bucky亲密无间，却只能眼睁睁看着Bucky在学校里被热情的女同学搭讪，看着Bucky在酒馆和那么多漂亮姑娘热吻。

那时的他什么都做不了，他甚至不能对自己的好兄弟倾吐那份超越兄弟的感情。他体弱多病，无法参军，他没有资格，也不再有机会去抢先独占那些他渴望已久的东西。

 

Bucky的身体被完全扩张开了，Steve的手指在他腿间快速地捅入，留在外面的大拇指和小指毫不留情地“啪啪”撞在Bucky小穴两侧的臀肉上，那皮肤表面早已经红了。

肠液浸湿了Steve的手，浸湿了他手上原本为了打拳缠上的绷带。Bucky的两条腿在打颤，内裤半脱不脱的挂着，后面翘起的臀部已经完全露出来了，正被Steve的手指插着，只有前面的阴茎还被布料包裹。

Steve从头到尾没有碰他前面，Bucky自己便也没有。

 

Bucky射出来的时候，后穴剧烈地紧缩，Steve听见Bucky压抑在喉咙里的声音，他抱住Bucky汗水淋漓的后腰，抬头吻Bucky咬紧的嘴。

Bucky体内现在正处于最适合插入的状态，刚高潮了一次，又经过细心的扩张，不至于太紧，足够湿润，也很柔软。Steve把手指抽出来，意犹未尽地十指抓住Bucky的臀瓣，用力地狠狠揉着。

嘴里也咬着Bucky的唇，堵住他的呼吸。仿佛只有这样，Steve才能克制住自己不对Bucky做出某些还不应该发生的事情。

他没想到Bucky会注意到那个。

 

他揉得够了，肯放手了，才帮Bucky擦拭了身体，提好内裤。

他硬了，是，他早就硬了，又不是这一会儿才硬的。

Bucky脸色还有点潮红，长发被Steve理到耳后，气喘吁吁的，这会儿他低头看着Steve下面被撑起的裤子，又看Steve的脸。

“结束了，Bucky。”Steve对他露出一个算是灿烂的笑容。

 

Bucky知道勃起的滋味很不好受，而显然，面前的这个家伙正在勃起呢。

他还保持着跨坐在Steve身上的姿势，Steve正埋头在他胸前，有一下没一下地吻他的乳头。他下意识伸出手，悄悄往Steve下面摸。

Steve一把抓住他的手腕。

Bucky抬眼，疑惑地看着Steve皱起的眉头。

“结束了，Bucky。”Steve又重复了一遍。

Bucky嘴角垂下来，好像在不高兴，他收回手，腿间刚刚被扩张过的部位忽然蹭了一下Steve下面的欲望。

“用这个。”Bucky说，不是疑问句，是陈述句。

Steve刚才用手指插入他的举动让他想起了之前的梦，而梦里，Steve就在用他这个部位解决勃起问题。插入他的也不是手指，而是Steve勃起后的硬挺的阴茎。

梦里的Steve很开心，是真的开心，不是那种伪装出来的，半笑不笑的开心。

 

虽然隔着一条内裤，还隔着Steve的裤子，但只是视觉刺激就让Steve勃起得更厉害了。Bucky的背心还悬在胸前，乳尖伤痕累累的，下面只穿了一条内裤，眼睛大睁着，执着地望着Steve。

Steve试图看懂Bucky的眼神，他想，他不该把那随便解释成期待。

因为Bucky并不明白到底会发生什么。而以Steve目前的状态来讲，他几乎肯定自己一定会弄伤他。

 

Steve说他今晚临时有事，不能和Bucky一起吃饭。他语气很郑重，仿佛吃饭是一件两人之间多么重要的事，仿佛Bucky没有他就吃不了饭似的。

Bucky听了果然没什么表情，只一双浅蓝色的眼睛在Steve脸上固执地逡巡，像一个杀手在捕捉敌人话语之间的破绽——这男人下面正勃起得厉害，把裤子都撑起来了，喉结时不时滑动，额头也被汗浸湿了。

他的手贴在Bucky身上，又抱又捏的，像是粘上去拿不下来。

Bucky一再示意他用一下自己下面那个被扩张开的小洞，至少把问题解决，因为他看上去不太对。可他若无其事的，就是装作视而不见。

他双手握着Bucky的腰，握得很用力，手指都陷进肉里，大概要在Bucky身上留下淤青了。隔着背心的布料，他控制不住地吻Bucky的小腹，吻Bucky胸前的乳头。

有点痒，Bucky皱起眉，他向后动了一下，Steve把他握得紧紧的。

“有什么事的话，记得给我打电话，”男人仰起头，睫毛下垂，不太放心地说，“我会尽早回来。”

和他手上用的力气相比，他的声音实在是放得太轻太温柔了。

 

话是这么说。

 

当Bucky真的自己回到房间，自己打开冰箱，拿出食物加热，自己坐在饭桌前吃饭。

还没吃两口，Steve就破门而入了。

Bucky的头发在脑后重新扎了一束，嘴里还塞着食物，没有长发的遮掩，Steve能清楚看到他左边脸颊圆圆地鼓着。

Bucky和Steve对视。Steve看到他，脸上挤出一个笑容：“Hi，Bucky……呃，我忘了拿手机。”

事实上，从今天下午分别离开更衣室，他们就没有再见面。这会儿Bucky的目光下意识落到Steve腹部下面，他发现Steve的勃起问题解决了。

可是看Steve脸上的表情，Bucky总觉得还有什么问题。

 

复仇者大厦的地下车库里，Clint无聊地把玩手里的几张扑克牌：“他这么着急去干什么，手机不就在他的兜里。”

Natasha翻了个白眼：“大概只是去确认某个人有没有逃走。”

“我第一次知道他这人这么多愁善感。”

Natasha的笑声把Clint吓了一跳。

“你觉不觉得我们这位队长最近看起来不太对。”

“你是指什么，”Natasha说，“他刚才是……不太对。和他以前相比。”

“嗯？”

“有点躁动，像个毛头小子。”

“你把一个九十多岁的老家伙说成毛头小子？”

“这事用眼可看不出来，Clint，女人的直觉。”

“哈，我可没有这种直觉。我只觉得他有点危险。”

“危险？”Natasha反问。

然后他们看到Rogers队长身穿潜行服的身影出现在电梯门里。

“出发。”Rogers上车时说，快速带上门，似乎一秒钟也不愿意多等。

Natasha偏过头，漫不经心地问：“看到他在干什么了吗？”

Rogers一愣。Clint发动了车子。Natasha说：“别这么看着我，Rogers。”

“什么意思？”Rogers问。

“好吧，我们快去快回。”Natasha说，Rogers刚刚俯视她的表情就好像她正在耽误他什么要紧的事。Rogers以前不这样，对他来说，一直只有国家的任务是重要的，别的都不算什么，因为Rogers没什么个人生活。

今天是怎么了。

“Clint，我现在同意你的观点了。”车开到一半时，Natasha忽然丢出一句。

 

他们今晚去完成一个临时任务，很轻松，费不了多少时间，但他们感觉得出来，Rogers队长很焦急。

他内心似乎一直不平静，下手也稍微有点狠了，倒是没有伤到人，只殃及了一堆电子设备和大片的外墙玻璃。Clint问他在生什么气。Rogers说：“我没有生气。”

“你看上去像要杀人了，队长。”

Natasha说她有主意。她边迫令办公室里的人缴械，边问Rogers今晚是否有约。

Rogers砸开门，问她要做什么，是有什么公事吗。

“就不能有点私事？”

Rogers笑了，眉头一皱：“私事？”

“比如找个姑娘约个会，给我们的队长缓解一下压力，”Natasha的高跟鞋踩在办公室里最后一名持枪者的后背上，快速翻桌子上的文件，“因为他最近看起来实在有些不太对，很是需要点什么。”

“需要什么？”Rogers队长和正在另一个房间搜寻的Clint通了话，毫不客气地问她。

“你觉得呢，”Natasha斜睨了他一眼，“别逃避。”

“我，逃避？”Rogers摇头，“你到底想说什么？”

 

他们很快结束了任务。Rogers队长回到家的时候，房间里并没有人。桌子上放了几把枪，显然刚刚有人在这里练习过组装枪械。

浴室里传来持续不断的水声，里面有人在洗澡。

Rogers队长忽然松了口气。他有点狼狈，潜行服还贴在身上，很厚，很热。他把家门关了，手一松，手里的盾滚落下去，在地板上划了个弧度，又落回原处。

 

Bucky正待在他们共同的家里，并没有趁Steve不在就选择离开。

 

像是怕惊动了谁一样，Steve在原地默不吭声地站着。

直到那浴室里面的水声停了。过了会儿，门打开，Bucky走出来，一眼看到他。

 

Bucky胯上裹着一条浴巾，头发垂在肩上，水珠滚下来，沿着身体的肌肉线条一直淌到被浴巾包裹的腰胯里去。

Steve低头看着他，眼里有一点小小的情绪在打转，他笑了，笑得有点傻，扣了一下耳侧的开关，他摘下头盔，露出一头乱糟糟的头毛。

Bucky看着他的眼神像在说，你回来了。

Steve把头盔夹在右手臂下面，他想抱Bucky一下——像每个外出的普通人回到家时，见到家人所做的一样——可他又注意到对方刚洗了澡，全身上下都干干净净的。

而他自己则穿着紧绷的制服，一身臭汗。

“我回来了。”他这才说，好像在自说自话。

然后他的手机铃声响了。

 

他没来得及接这个电话，因为Bucky似乎看懂了他在想什么。

略显生硬地走过来，略显生硬地和他拥抱。Bucky并不介意他制服上脏污的臭汗，刚洗过澡的身体赤裸着和他抱了一下。

虽然很快就放开了。

“Bucky……”Steve直直看着他，咽了咽喉咙，刚才那一瞬间他们离得那么近，他都能闻到Bucky头发上洗发水的香味。

他很想这时候一手把Bucky抱过来，吻他的脖子，亲他一下。他抑制住了。

“你有事。”Bucky说，示意他接电话。

 

Bucky走进卧室，擦自己的湿头发，他拿过桌上的枪，坐在床边擦拭。

 

Tony在电话中说，他正在6楼和Natasha几个人共进晚餐。

“Cap，我们都很关心你。”

“关心我什么？”Steve不解，他有种不祥的预感。

“你应当脱离处男单身汉行列了，Cap，3秒钟前我们全票通过了一项决议，决定把这事列入复仇者联盟今年的三大目标之一。”

Steve把头盔丢在自己的行军床上，他揉了揉鼻子，好吧，在这个世纪待过几年以后，他已经习惯被开这种玩笑了。

“我不知道还有过什么三大目标。”

“你不知道吧，4秒钟前就有了，我们可以给它换个名字，挑个你喜欢的数字。”

“全票通过不包括我吗？”

“你整天和你那位热辣的战友磨磨蹭蹭的，等你来投票要等到什么时候。”

 

“别这样，听说你最近压力很大，你真的不考虑一下吗？”

 

Bucky看到Steve走了进来。

还没来得及换下身上的行头，Steve在他身边坐下，床垫陷了下去，Steve看着他。

他们对视了一眼，Bucky放下手里的枪，Steve忽然拉过Bucky的头开始接吻。

 

Bucky的湿头发被他攥在手心里，揪得有点疼。

 

他们张开嘴，Steve伸出舌头，撬开Bucky的齿关，不甘心地抢夺自己兄弟洗过澡后口腔里清新的气味。他们贴得很近，呼吸都缠在一起，Bucky没有对Steve的突然举动表示异议，只是皱了皱眉——好像在他眼里，Steve经常做一些没头没脑的傻事，他已经习惯了。

唾液濡湿了他们紧贴的嘴唇，Steve不自觉吞咽着喉咙，他右手握着Bucky的脖子，左手向下摸，皮质手套粗糙的表面擦过Bucky胸前的乳粒，沿着肌肉线条一直摸下去。

他们一直亲吻，直到Steve突然放开，Bucky气喘吁吁地看着他。

Bucky的身体有反应了，Steve手隔着浴巾能摸得出来。

事实上，就算不摸他也心里有数，他知道怎么能让Bucky的身体产生反应。

“你想干什么……”Bucky问，眉头皱着。他下午才刚刚勃起过一次。

Steve有点心虚：“我……解决问题。”

Bucky直视着他：“你在制造问题……为了解决。”

 

Steve和他面面相觑了一会儿，然后低下头笑了。哪怕Bucky变成了冬兵，失去了记忆，Bucky还是能轻易察觉他的心思和任何一点意图。

Steve Rogers在Bucky Barnes面前，一向没有什么秘密。

“是，Bucky……为了解决，我在制造问题。我这样做是不是违反规则了？”他问。他把大睁着眼睛看他的Bucky压在床上，Bucky不自觉抓住了床单，他忍不住把头埋进Bucky的颈窝里使劲嗅着。

他进门时就想这样做了，一直忍，还是没忍住。

他的忍耐力已经快到极限了。

 

Bucky没有回答。因为Steve全副武装地压在他身上，紧紧按着他不让他动。嘴唇贴着他的脖子，锁骨，一直吻到乳头。

他能闻到Steve潜行服里汗水的气味，那是Steve身上的气味。

Steve并没有在他胸前那饱经蹂躏的地方过于流连，他只是头脑发热地仓促吻着Bucky的身体，没什么特定目标，只是想吻而已。

星星点点的吻不断落在Bucky身体各处，从脖子、乳头逐渐蔓延到小腹、肚脐，从蜻蜓点水般的难以察觉，逐渐变成烙印一样的酸麻和微痛。

挂在Bucky胯上的浴巾被Steve解开，Steve吻Bucky的膝盖，脚踝，分开他的双腿，嘴唇摩擦他敏感的大腿内侧。

冬兵没有拒绝，顺从抑或茫然地被分开腿，让Rogers队长在他从没有被人碰过的地方吮吸出一个又一个标志着占有的印记。

“Bucky……”Steve压了上来，声音里满是压抑的欲望，戴着手套的双手握着Bucky的腿，把他下身抬高了，又改握住他翘起的臀部，抓在手里用力揉着。

Bucky的身体有点发抖，脸色也是怪异的潮红，Steve几乎吻遍了他的全身。

“别怕，Bucky，我不会做什么，我不会做什么的……”

Steve埋头在他耳畔，急促地一个劲儿小声说，像在安抚Bucky，又或者说服他自己。

他深呼吸着，张开的嘴不停吻Bucky的头发，耳垂，下巴，他含住Bucky的嘴唇。

Bucky没有闭眼，他也没有，他们在接吻时相互望进对方的眼底。

 

某种压抑过深的情绪在Steve眼里深藏着，似乎已经逼近临界点了。

Steve的手正紧紧抱着他。

Bucky忽然不安地转移开视线。

“是我的错，Bucky……我们先解决问题。”Steve敏感地察觉到了，他放开他，故作轻松地道歉，着急地低头就要去含Bucky翘起的阴茎。

 

Bucky慢慢分开了双腿。他躺着，被吻得呼吸还不太平静，胸膛起伏得厉害，他抬头看着Steve：“不，先解决你的。”

Steve的动作停了一下，因为Bucky双腿分开的角度正冲着他的视线。

他能清楚看到Bucky颤抖的阴茎下面那个紧缩着的小洞。

“用这个……”Bucky坚持说，一双蓝眼睛湿润地望着他，“先解决你的。”

 

*

 

下午才刚被初次开拓过的小洞里挤进了两根手指，那手指在插入前被Bucky嘴里的唾液沾湿了，比起下午那次进入要容易得多。Bucky微闭着眼睛，睫毛颤抖，Steve的手指正在他体内不断搅动，打圈，刺激他深处的敏感点，并试图将更多手指也挤进去。

他屁股绷得太紧，以至于Steve另一只手一直忙于揉搓它们。Bucky被迫张开嘴和Steve接吻，他的金属左手巴住Steve肩上的背带，右手在胸前折着。Steve紧靠着他。

 

卧室空气里有股浓郁的雄性荷尔蒙气味，那是Rogers队长身上制服上头发上的汗味。夹杂一点沐浴露的柠檬清香，那是被队长压在床上的赤裸的冬兵。

冬兵也开始出汗了。

 

“……嗯……”Bucky咬住嘴唇，因为Steve插进了第三根手指，虽然下午刚被插入过这么多，但对目前的Bucky来说还是有点勉强。

他的穴口被撑开，几乎撑到最大，Steve深埋进去的手指慢慢动了起来，越插越快，也更加用力，连穴口里面流出的肠液都迸溅到了床单上。Bucky闭了眼睛，Steve手指引发的强烈快感几乎夺走了他的思考能力。他手指蜷缩着，整个人随着Steve手指猛烈的抽插动作而在对方身下的床上不断摇晃。

Steve一直吻他，吻他被快感夺走了聚焦能力的蓝眼睛，吻他无意识张开的被吻得红肿的嘴唇。手指毫不留情地捅入他双腿间狭窄的穴口，Bucky在他手里颤抖着，毫无逃走的可能。

Steve还在压抑。

 

Bucky很快就射了，腰和腿一个劲儿战栗，阴茎吐出精液，然后软下去——对冬兵来说，只有遭遇电击他才会有类似这样的体验，而现在，Steve单凭三根手指就能让他大脑一片空白。好像连他的身体都不为自己控制。

Steve正操纵着他的一切。

 

潜行服深色的表面被喷溅上了几滴精液，那是Bucky Barnes，是美国队长昔日最亲密的朋友的。Steve的手指还停留在Bucky体内，感受Bucky高潮时身体内部最绝妙的那份紧致。

Bucky闭着眼睛喘息，过了好一会儿Steve才肯把手指抽出来，透明的肠液跟着流出穴口，沾湿了大腿内侧，Bucky腿间的小洞还未完全闭合，失去了插入物后，它在Steve面前独自一张一合地收缩着。

Steve看得眼睛都有点直了。

七十年前，Bucky就更喜欢靠后面达到高潮。Bucky告诉过他，那感觉很好，被自己哥们充满的感觉很好。

 

Steve问Bucky觉不觉得冷，要不要穿衣服。

Bucky还有点没缓过来，他额头都是汗，长发贴在脸颊上，喘息着微睁开眼。

 

等回过神来，Bucky才想起自己要把双腿分开。他看着Steve，他觉得Steve身上那股不对劲更加沉重和浓郁了。

Steve默不吭声地看着他。

那双腿间的小洞还湿润着，正适合再次插入。

 

Steve不明白Bucky为什么对这个如此固执。

 

“解决问题，给你。”Bucky说。

“不用——”

他话刚出口，Bucky忽然眨了眨眼，他一瞬间在Bucky眼里看到了某种情绪，他想他肯定是看错了。

否则他怎么会觉得Bucky在失落。

 

“我不用解决什么问题。”

Bucky看着他，微微皱起眉，好像觉得困扰：“……有人帮你解决吗。”

 

Steve一愣：“有人？”

“有……别人，帮你解决。”Bucky说。

 

Steve诧异地一笑，如果Bucky所谓的“解决”是指帮他发泄性欲。

他没有意识到自己握着Bucky后腰的手一下子加大了力气。他总是怕伤到Bucky，无论七十年前，还是七十年后，他是超级士兵，四倍血清，面对Bucky他必须留有余力。

“别人？是谁。”

 

Bucky幅度很小地摇头，望着Steve的脸，他似乎想起了什么：“女人……认识你的……”

腰被捏得很疼，但对冬兵来说那不算什么。

Steve没有细想什么“女人”，他觉得Bucky一定是误会了。否则Bucky不会一直坚持让他“用”他的下面去解决什么问题。

 

“Bucky，关于你的那几个梦……”

“……”

“虽然Bruce说，你的梦有助于你回忆过去。但也容易让人分不清现实，不是吗。”

 

Bucky的眼珠转了转，一会儿躲开Steve的视线，一会儿又绕回来。

“什么意思……”

 

Steve舔了舔嘴唇。

“确实，有一些不只是梦，类似的事真的发生过。但它们……已经是很多年以前的事了。”

“……”

“我们现在不能做那些。至少在你真的回想起自己是谁以前。”

 

Steve并不希望在Bucky还没有恢复记忆，或者还不能明白这究竟意味着什么的情况下对他做出某些自私的事，比如做爱。为此他一直在试图控制自己，这很难，在这样的Bucky面前，他一点点跨越雷池，几乎就要控制不住了。

他不是没想过，他和Bucky迟早会变回从前那样的关系，在七十年后，在这个新的世纪。他们可能要花好几年甚至几十年才能做到，这无所谓，至少对Steve来说无所谓，只要Bucky能记得自己是谁，或者就算记不起来，只要Bucky还是决定爱他，他都不会放弃。

大不了就这样慢慢相处，或许某一天Bucky会对他说，Steve Rogers，你是个不错的家伙，虽然我什么都记不起来，但我好像爱上你了。

到那时候，他们或许就可以做某些应该发生的事了。Steve Rogers认为他们做爱时至少应该是相爱的。

 

就当这是老派军人的固执好了。但Bucky说过，他喜欢Steve的固执。

 

总好过像现在这样——Bucky还迷迷糊糊的，甚至都不知道过去的一切是回忆还是梦，不知道“爱”是什么，就固执地分开腿，让Steve“用”他来发泄性欲，来解决什么见鬼的“问题”。

 

天知道Steve Rogers一直以来对Bucky Barnes怀有的是何种感情。那是几乎渗入骨血的重视，珍惜，甚至虔诚的爱。他们之间拥有的就像人间的信仰一般。

他根本不可能去“用”Bucky，来解决什么问题。

 

他望着Bucky有点茫然的眼睛，试图让Bucky明白这些。虽然他下面硬得过分，被潜行服包裹的身体汗流浃背，他是多么想拥有Bucky，占有他的每一寸身体，但他不能这么做。

他只剩这点岌岌可危的理智了。

 

Bucky不应该难过，可听到Steve的话，他的唇角明显垂下去了：“很多年……前……？”

他蓝色的眼睛湿润，视线混乱地动着，显然有什么意料之外的事情发生了，而他正在艰难地思考。

半晌，他望着Steve，迟疑地说：“现在，不用我……解决了……”

 

Steve的手机又响了起来，就在这种该死的时候。

他眉头皱紧了：“你想说什么，Bucky，总之，我不会‘用’你的。”

“……”

Bucky沉默了会儿，嘴唇微张开，他眼睛向上看着Steve，又垂下。长发散在他耳后的枕边。

 

手机再次响起来。

Steve从床上起身，他想他们都应该冷静一点，趁一切变得更糟之前。他拿过手机，没有再看Bucky，一头钻进浴室里。

他脱掉自己身上紧绷的制服，露出已经发红的皮肤，他看了一眼来电人的名字，无可奈何地接起来，说了一句“拜托，今天不要再开玩笑了”又挂断。

他看着镜子里的自己，一脸的狼狈，头发蓬乱，刚才他就是这么一身臭汗地把Bucky压在床上。

他一拳打在洗手台台面，垂着脖子摸自己的眼睛。他用冷水冲洗全身，可怎么冲，下面硬起的阴茎就是不肯低头。

 

他伸手握着自己粗圆的茎身，一边用力套弄一边可耻地回想方才Bucky后穴里令人怀念的紧致和柔软。

 

电话被挂断的后果就是室内语音一下子响了起来。

“Cap，Cap！”Tony的声音一下子传出来。

Steve吓了一跳，他看着自己下面还笔直翘着的阴茎，拿过一条浴巾，仓促走出去。

他可不希望被Bucky听到什么“处男单身汉”。

 

他走进客厅。“伙计们，够了。”他说着，想找个办法让这语音消失，然后他摸到了开关。

他一拳砸在开关上。

 

Bucky并不在客厅里。或许他还在卧室。

Steve在原地呆了一会儿，又走到Bucky的卧室门边，他想他应该再和Bucky说一下刚才那件事——Rogers队长在任何事情上都很果断，可一遇到Bucky的事，他总显得犹豫不决。

他没想到Bucky正在自慰。

 

或许那不该叫做自慰。因为Bucky只是侧着脸，膝盖无力地分开，金属左手摸下去，试着去插入他自己。他显然不知道轻重，除了大拇指以外，四根手指全都往那刚刚才闭合没多久的小洞里挤。

小洞已经被撑开了，崩到最大，失去血色，Steve走进去，Bucky皱着眉，用力往里插，那四根手指一下子全进去了。

他疼得死死咬住嘴唇。

“Bucky……”Steve拳头捏得咯咯响，然后松开，他到床上来，抓住Bucky的金属手，把他的手指全抽出来。

可怜的穴口一下子缩回去了，血液涌回来。

“你在干什么。Bucky，你会弄伤你自己。”

Bucky眼睛还是湿润的，这会儿看了他一眼。

“用这个……”

 

他又开始了。

 

Steve哭笑不得：“我不能——”

“我想用这个。”Bucky说。

他左手又摸下去了，无视Steve的阻止就要往自己小穴里插，他实在不懂得善待自己。Steve无可奈何，他摸着Bucky的脖子，低下头，把Bucky的下半身折上来。

他握着Bucky双腿的手骨节都发白了。

“你想用这个？”

Bucky的身体一向柔软。Steve俯下身，他把Bucky的手拿开，用力揉Bucky的两瓣屁股，靠近去亲吻中间那个流着透明液体的小洞。

舌头舔过四周，让那圈肌肉更加敏感了，Steve双手各用一指，插进Bucky的小洞里把穴口拉开，他舌尖探进去。

刚刚在里面的嫩肉中翻搅了两下，Bucky的身体就抖得不行了。

 

Steve明白了，七十年后，Bucky还在喜欢这种感觉。

他像对待乳头那样吮吻Bucky的后穴，舌头模仿性交的动作浅浅地插进去，又快速抽回来。他估计很快就能让Bucky再次高潮，到时候就可以结束了。

可Bucky突然喊了一声，很轻，喊了一声“Steve”。

 

Steve以为自己听错了，他一愣，手上的动作也停了。

 

Bucky看着他欺身上来，抱着自己的头，疯狂吻自己的耳朵和脸。Bucky有点茫然，刚刚靠Steve的舌头涌上来的快感消失了。

他能感觉到Steve腿中间那个硬得发烫的东西正抵着他。是的，他想告诉Steve，他想要那个。

 

他不是很理解Steve刚才说的那些话。冬兵很聪明，只要给他任务，他永远能完美完成。可一旦没有确切的目标，他就会茫然，一涉及有关回忆的事，他更会开始糊涂。

他意识到了，梦里那些事很可能就是事实，就是他真实的回忆。回忆里他一直和Steve Rogers在一起，Steve把粗大的阴茎插进他体内压着他，或者他坐在Steve的阴茎上摇动。他们经常做这些事，Steve在梦里很兴奋，紧抱着他，很开心，他没有说他其实也是。

他从梦里醒来，看到Steve在他面前勉强地露出笑容，每次入迷地吻他，刚刚放纵了一点，又立刻勒令停止。他从Steve眼里看到了那些——他觉得Steve也想做这个，可Steve一直不肯动手。

Steve所说的“很多年以前的事”，是指什么？

还有，“现在不能做”，这个“现在”又指什么？

 

很多年以前，他的回忆里往往只有他和Steve两个人，偶尔有其他人，他记不太清了。

而“现在”，他没有任何认识的人，在这个世界，只有Steve。

不过Steve身边有很多其他人。

 

他理解成了那个意思，Steve现在有其他可以解决问题的人选了，不再像过去那样……不过，他其实也不清楚过去，不知道Steve过去是不是只用他解决问题。

他想他应该是只有Steve的，因为他从来没有梦到过其他人。而现在就更不用提了。

 

冬兵不太喜欢这样，不喜欢和一个人有太多牵扯。这很危险，在战场上也是危险的。

但心底里属于人类的那部分在告诉他，他想被Steve这样对待。

他想念Steve的吻，Steve的触碰，他想听Steve对他说话，那令他感觉自己像个人类，感觉自己很不同。他想和Steve待在一起，想注视Steve，又或者被他注视。他不懂这是一种什么感觉，但他希望一直拥有这些。

冬兵很少渴望拥有什么。

 

他觉得就算有其他解决问题的人选，Steve也一样可以用他的。

他趁Steve吻他的间隙，伸手去握Steve下面尺寸过分的欲望，那表面的热度让他惊讶，可他还是用手心握住了。

“我帮你，解决问题……就一次。”

他睁大了眼睛，嘴角下垂，像在恳求了。他想要这个。

 

当他的手碰上去，Steve的阴茎明显硬得更厉害了。

 

倒成了Steve Rogers不近人情了。

“Bucky？”

Steve紧攥着Bucky的长发，他吻了一下Bucky的脖子。

他徒劳地想应该怎么停止这一切。

被握住的阴茎已经在浴巾下面难耐地摩擦Bucky敏感的会阴了。

“插进来……”Bucky小声说。

 

Steve嘴唇有点哆嗦，看到Bucky这样，他不知道是想哭还是想笑了。

“你确定你真的想要吗。”

Bruce告诉过他，Bucky的状况还并不稳定。不过看在这段时间里Bucky并没有离开他，也没有因为频繁高潮而出现什么问题，他觉得他或许可以控制这个状况。

但关键在于，Bucky是否真的明白他们的结合意味着什么。

“我爱你，我爱你Bucky，你知道吗……”Steve的肩膀有点颤抖，他手指用力过头了，Bucky的腰上一点一点全是红印，过不了多久就会变成淤青。

Bucky看着他那一副要哭出来的样子，拉下他的肩膀。他们接吻。

“想要……”他说，他的蓝眼睛睁大了，里面映的全是Steve。

 

*

 

Steve吻着Bucky的嘴，吻Bucky还未愈合的乳头。Bucky下面的入口经过了足够的扩张，正等待他的完全占有。

Steve的手撑在Bucky枕头两侧，他手臂上的肌肉鼓得可怕，里面隐忍的力量像是能毁灭一切。

汗水顺着肌肉线条滑下去，Bucky看着他，有点紧张地眨眼。

“我要开始用你，解决问题，”Steve苦笑着，这个玩笑一点也不好笑，他单手揉着Bucky已经被捏得通红的臀部，另一只手靠在Bucky耳边，手指绕着，克制着理他鬓边湿透的长发，Steve忍得额头上的汗大滴大滴往下冒，“我爱你，Bucky。”

Bucky的身体已经完全对他打开了，Steve硕大的龟头就顶在那个凹陷的位置上，那小洞已经足够柔软了，Steve只要一挺腰就能完全捅进去，彻底占有Bucky的内部。

可他就这么在外面蹭着。

“如果你不舒服，或者想起了什么，你想要停止，要立刻告诉我。”

Bucky点头。

 

这是Bucky的“第一次”，Steve一再警告自己，他低下头，吻Bucky的嘴唇，像要吃掉它们，他把Bucky的腰捏得青一块紫一块，还一再默念自己不要过分。

他想起当年他的第一次。好吧，他真的开始紧张了，Bucky曾经给过他一段不能更美好的回忆，而现在，Bucky就这么躺着，重新向他敞开身体，他却止步不前。

如何给恋人一个完美的“初夜”，Rogers队长的军官手册上可没有教过。

 

Bucky不知道Steve在想什么，不过他已经感觉到了，有什么滚烫又坚硬的东西顶开了他的穴口。

是Steve。

有点难受，Bucky被Steve吻着，眉头微皱，湿润的眼睛不安地转动。

太粗了……

 

别紧张，士兵，你可以的。

Steve克制着内心深处想疯狂占有Bucky的强烈欲望，一点点极为缓慢地挤入。Bucky的小穴被手指和舌头连续开拓过两次，可对Rogers队长的阴茎来说还是太小太紧了。

吞咽的过程非常吃力。

Bucky的呼吸又开始乱了，他的大腿在哆嗦，腿间穴口被撑开到前所未有的程度，Steve才插进去了一半，就再也进不去了。

他额头的汗水都滑到Bucky嘴唇上，Bucky张大嘴吸气，Steve吻他的脸。

“我弄疼你了吗？”Steve急促地问。

Bucky摇了摇头，他的腰在颤，手指巴着Steve的后背。Steve把那个可怕的东西慢慢抽了出去，后穴一瞬间被空虚感占满，然后Steve又挤了进来。

龟头挺入，被小穴紧紧吸住。这次挤得依然很慢，却进得更深了。

Bucky的嘴唇被他自己咬得已经快要出血了。

 

是他说要帮Steve解决问题的。

 

Steve这样来回抽插了几次，一次比一次更深，肠液被来回挤压，粘连着两人结合的部位，最后一次，Steve咬着Bucky的嘴唇，他长长的睫毛垂下来，不得不狠了狠心，把整根阴茎全捅进Bucky屁股的小洞里去。

Bucky哆嗦得厉害，身体内部紧得叫人发疯。Steve的阴囊紧贴着Bucky的臀部，耻毛也刮蹭着Bucky敏感的会阴。

“疼吗，Bucky？”Rogers队长的声音里有一股令人感到战栗的迷恋和狂热。

好像有什么东西破壳而出了，而危险即将来临。

 

他扣住Bucky的肩膀，把Bucky的双腿折到胸前来，这个姿势让Bucky淤青的屁股被迫抬高了，努力吞咽着阴茎的小穴也变得更方便插入。

就这个部位，就这具身体，就这个人，几天来让Rogers队长吃尽了苦头。

 

这个Bucky，Bucky Barnes。

 

蓝眼睛大睁，有点紧张，有点不安，他的长发贴着脖子，诱人的嘴唇微张着不住喘息。Steve居高临下地看着他，按着他的腰和腿。无论是Bucky一直以来的无辜表情，还是此刻双腿间正卖力吸着男人阴茎的小穴，都让Steve Rogers为之发疯发狂。

“Bucky，Bucky……”他摇着头，忽然笑了一声。

 

汗水淌过脸颊，顺着脖子滑下Rogers队长形状完美的腹肌，他一个劲儿舔嘴唇，就着插入的姿势，他胯部压下去，硬而烫的阴茎在Bucky体内进得更深。

肠液挤出来，沿着臀缝滴在床单上，Bucky的腰在颤抖，在试图扭动。Steve享受着Bucky的紧致，低下头吻他，把他发出的声音都堵在嘴里。Bucky双腿被压着翘在空中，眼眶发红，他目光混乱地闪烁着。像是被心仪的猎人钉在靶心的鸟，自投罗网，在劫难逃。

 

*

 

他双手垂在床单上摊开，指尖时不时随着Steve进入他的节奏抽动。他咬着自己的发尾——他总是喜欢咬住什么——偶尔一点呜咽从他喉咙里挤出来，他会忍不住挺起脖子，把嘴唇紧抿上。

他的嘴唇很红，红得不可思议，Steve会和他接吻，会像品尝什么刚刚成熟的鲜果一样，对着汁液吮吸个不停，会让他的脸和耳朵也跟着红了。

 

他的腿被压着，柔韧的腰抵着床单，臀部抬高了。前面的欲望可怜地挺翘着，却没什么人在意，只有后面生涩的入口才是他们关心的——它正在被插开，稚嫩的内部几乎要被Steve隐忍多时又硬得过分的阴茎烫伤了。

他们正结合在一起。

冬兵被填满，而且已经填得有些过火——超级英雄的尺寸对于初次经历这些的冬兵的后穴来说是太过了。他能感觉到Steve深埋在自己体内的坚硬和能量，能察觉到对方潜意识里仍被残存的理智牵制。Steve还在忍。尽管他现在已经很不冷静了。

事实上，从刚才插入进来以后，Steve好半天都不再有其他动作，似乎怕一动就会忍不住把Bucky弄哭，弄伤。他抓着Bucky的腰，喘息着揉他的屁股，借此发泄一部分莫名的火气。

“Bucky，放松一点，不然我接下来会弄疼你。”

他俯下身，拉过Bucky垂在一旁的手，一根根亲吻他的手指，吮吸他的指尖。明知道现在的Bucky根本不懂怎么放松，他就像在认真而温柔地宣布“我已经准备弄疼你了”。

 

对Bucky来说，如果只是“疼”，他一点也不在乎。可现在不一样。

被填满的感觉……被进入身体，几乎顶到内脏，Steve的尺寸更令他毫无准备，Bucky已经逃不掉了。他赤裸地躺在凌乱的床单上，双腿折在胸前，头向后仰，汗水浸湿了他的眼睛。

他脸颊泛着一层湿润的潮红，嘴唇闭不紧，战栗地吐息着。Steve压在他上方。

Steve尺寸巨大的阴茎正在他体内蛰伏着——如果这算一个对手，那真是相当危险而又难缠，Bucky应对它的部位实在太稚嫩了，毫无实战经验，只有任人宰割的份——Steve刚刚缓缓抽出一半，Bucky的内部立刻就害怕地想要闭合，可马上又被Steve顶了回去，重新强硬地挺入占满。

Bucky有些慌乱地动着眼珠。当Steve吻他，他就像一个生命受到威胁的小动物，连安慰的吻都会让他受惊。

Steve的吻接二连三，Bucky的表情令人心痛，他忍耐着，克制着，越来越轻，越吻越温柔，松开了十指相扣的手，Steve颇有技巧地揉按着Bucky挺立的乳头，抚摸Bucky的身体。

他们以前是那么快乐，Bucky教给他的这件事从一开始就应该是快乐的。只是Bucky不记得这些了，Hydra，那些电流毁去了Bucky的记忆，让他对一切靠近充满了排斥，战战兢兢。

他肯让Steve进入他，这已经是很难得的交付了。

“Bucky，看着我。”

Steve说。

Bucky的视线渐渐不再乱动了，闪烁着，聚焦在上方Steve的脸上。

他们对视着，下面还牢牢结合在一起，两个人的呼吸都更像争夺彼此的氧气，Steve此刻望着他的眼神里有Bucky无法理解的满足，欣喜，甚至歇斯底里的感激——Bucky愣愣望着他，只是在Steve下一次插入进来时又忍不住不安地簇眉。

“Bucky……”Steve喊他。

他摇头，潮红的脸颊贴着汗湿的长发。

“我，想要。继续……”他说，说完就咬住了嘴。

 

以往的夜晚，这时候Bucky已经熟睡了，他作息一向规律。Steve会在隔壁听他的动静，确认Bucky安全和安心。

他从没想过这么快到这张床上来，尽管这张床本来就是他的。

 

Bucky被插入的反应实在太稚嫩了，与冬兵平日里成熟冷酷慑人的形象非常不符。Steve的阴茎还深楔在他体内，听到Bucky的话，Steve沉默了会儿。

“你在害怕，是吗Bucky。”

他啄吻Bucky的脸，吻Bucky脆弱的眼睛。

 

愧疚，自责，喜悦，感动，或许还有很多很多，埋在Rogers队长内心深处的，不为人知的快感，罪恶感，满足感——想到这是Bucky的“第一次”，队长的阴茎就一阵胀痛——这么多情绪，全挤压在Steve心里。

Bucky还战栗地对他说“想要”，虽然语气和神态与七十年前截然不同。但那都是Bucky。

 

Steve贴着Bucky的脸，沿着发际吮吻他额上泛出来的汗水。

Bucky生涩的小穴，紧窒的内部正吃力地吞咽着Steve，把Steve那位兄弟吸得更硬了。

“Bucky……”Steve在他耳边叹息着。

他们接吻，舌头缠在一起。

Steve从未像今天这样觉得他正在占有他的好兄弟——毕竟在以前，比起情人间的性事，那更像是年长的Bucky在纵容他，陪他做有趣的事，在战火的边缘珍惜一切时间在一起，纾解欲望，而现在，七十年后的今天，这个夜晚，他们之间是完全的占有。

他正在独占Bucky，他们真的可以把全世界都抛开（又或者，属于他们的那个一九四几年的世界已经把他们遗忘在这了），仿佛从一开始他们就应该这样。而Bucky也独占着他。

虽然Bucky可能还不明白这个。

 

Bucky的瞳孔在夜里放大，正不安地望着他，因为他滚烫的阴茎刚刚从Bucky体内退了出去，再插入的时候有点用力过猛了。

囊袋撞在Bucky腿间，Bucky被他这一下顶得整个人都在向上摇晃。

 

Bucky用右手手背遮住眼睛。

 

“Bucky，感觉怎么样……”Steve问。Bucky的肠道包裹着他，高潮过一次的后穴里面是足够湿润的，就是还太紧了。

一双手在下面揉Bucky的屁股，把那紧实的两瓣肉掰开，让中间的小洞可以更深地含住男人的阴茎。Steve用更大的力度操着Bucky的后穴。几次操得很浅，几次又很深。虽然他们已经七十年未见了，但实际算起来，Steve只过了四五年的独身生活，他还记得怎么样让Bucky快乐。

他的阴茎在Bucky穴内浅浅地刺着，搅弄柔嫩的内壁，又用力捅到最深，Bucky喘得厉害，翕动的鼻翼上面都是细密的汗珠。被Steve吻了一下嘴唇，像是安抚。

Steve进入的速度越来越快，一边操着他，一边抚弄和亲吻他身体敏感的各处。

Bucky吞咽着他的小穴在明显地变软。

“感觉怎么样，Bucky。”他拿开Bucky挡住眼睛的手，又问。

Bucky的身体被操得摇晃，脸颊在散开的长发上一直摩擦，他眼神闪烁，嘴唇被唾液沾湿了，红得欲滴，Steve忍不住一直吮吻它。

“你……很深……”Bucky喘息着说，眼眶已经红了。

Steve听了，再度抽出去，然后忽然整根顶进来，硕大的龟头猛地撞在Bucky敏感的体内，一下子进得更深。

Bucky张开的嘴被激得一下子咬紧了。

Steve唇角一挤，像是无可奈何：“很深吗？”

他把Bucky被撞得发红的腰臀在身下抬得更高，这个角度能让他更深地插入更多。

Bucky被他吻着，当他再次全插进来时，Bucky的眼眶已经湿了，好像在委屈，在后悔说这个。

Steve保持这个姿势操他，这个姿势让Bucky除了更方便地被他操以外什么都做不了。

 

Steve以前不是没听Bucky抱怨过，太深什么的，在那时候，Bucky会勉强笑着试着放松，还会不自量力地让Steve插得更深一点。这种情况，只需要Steve多操他一会儿，等Bucky体会到快感，就会被干得只知道流泪和抱着Steve不放了。

现在的Bucky对此一无所知，强烈的因被填满而引发的不安抵消了那部分还不够多的快感，他就这么被插入着，只有在Steve追问时才肯小声说，你插得太深了。

 

他不知道接下来会有什么。那势必比Steve手指带来的快乐更多。

 

Steve这样缓慢地抽出，然后用力顶入。Bucky的内部正在变得越来越舒服，可还是很紧。如果Steve曾有过其他的爱人，其他性伴侣，他至少能学会提前准备一瓶润滑剂。可他没有，在这个世界，在和Bucky重逢以前，他一直保持独身。Bucky没教他用过这个，而他也从没有想过要在这个夜晚占有Bucky。

更何况他已经试着扩张过Bucky了，用他的手指，还让Bucky靠后面高潮过一次。当时Bucky小穴里柔软得不像话，手指插在里面，他甚至不舍得抽出来。

都怪他的尺寸，现在这小穴又被他的阴茎撑得紧紧的了。

 

“别担心，Bucky，一会儿就不觉得深了……”他放低了声音，吻Bucky的耳朵，像一种蛊惑。

Bucky没听懂，因为Steve下一次插入还是让他觉得那么深。他眼睛更湿润了。

 

Steve埋头在他脖子上留下吻痕，皮肤下暗藏的青色血管里涌动着Bucky Barnes鲜活的生命。Steve咬他的乳头，舔舐他被玩弄得伤痕累累的胸口，他胸膛一直起伏，在艰难地呼吸。

他活着。Steve和他那条金属手十指相扣。他们都还活着。

 

Steve大概是觉得差不多了，握住Bucky的脚腕，把Bucky长时间弯折的腿抓起来。他吻Bucky的脚踝，阴茎抽离Bucky的身体，肠液粘连着，Bucky湿润的穴口在Steve沉默的注视下一张一合地颤抖，缩紧了，又随着Steve阴茎的再次挺入而扩张成一个淫靡的O形。

Steve开始挺动他的腰，胯骨一下下撞着Bucky被提起来的后臀，越来越用力，饱满的阴茎滴着肠液，从Bucky体内拔出来，再顶开来不及闭合的小口直插进去。

那小小的穴口一会儿因为绷紧而发白，一会儿又因为收缩而充血。

它已经开始适应Steve的进入了，不再只是僵硬地紧绷，而开始学会收缩着吞吐。当Steve顶进去，碾压到里面的敏感点，Bucky的身体明显在战栗，被抓起来的双腿也在试图挣脱Steve的手；而当Steve抽出来，用龟头和茎身挤压和磨蹭Bucky的穴口，那小穴被蹭得不住开合，就像张开小嘴主动想吃什么。

Steve在小穴要闭合时挺身没入，Bucky的身体内部立刻柔软地裹住了他，似乎想要留住他。

 

Bucky一直不吭声，红着脸咬着嘴巴被Steve操着。Steve把他的双腿放下来，弯下腰凑过去用手指揉他的嘴角，把他的牙齿吻开。

齿关一开，Bucky喉咙里就有声音冒了出来。

 

Steve捧着Bucky汗湿的脸，吻遍他的脸颊，在Bucky下意识咬牙止住声音之前吸住他的舌头。Steve发现就在他只顾着注视后面的时候，Bucky的眼泪已经流出来了。

Bucky体会到了快乐。虽然他的眼睛看起来还是很委屈，好像在被人欺负。可上帝作证，Steve Rogers就算原本有了那么点兽心兽欲，现在也已经做得很克制了。

毕竟这是Bucky的“第一次”。

“叫出来，Bucky，让我听到。我才能知道你感觉好不好。”

Bucky嘴唇张了张，蓝眼睛茫然地瞧他，眉头皱着，似乎不知道是要“叫什么”。

冬兵习惯了忍耐，忍耐一切，习惯了在任务或是生活中保持长时间非人般的安静。这是身为一个刺客活命的最低要求。

连做爱时也是一样。

Steve吻他的嘴。

弯弯的发尾缠住了Steve的手，Bucky无辜的表情让Steve阴茎胀痛，他从Bucky体内退出来，然后又发狠一般地顶回去。

他大拇指伸过去，在Bucky咬住牙齿之前伸进他鲜红的嘴里。

Bucky被迫张着嘴，睁大眼睛看着他。

“叫出来。”

Steve低声说，他另一只手抚摸着Bucky的耳鬓，理他凌乱的头发。

 

可Bucky还是不肯叫。Steve一下下更用力地进入他，快感潮水般密密麻麻地涌上来，他嘴唇含住Steve的手指，想咬住又不敢太用力，皱着眉头，喉咙里难免泄出声音。

湿润的眼睛半睁开，望着Steve的眼神似乎在指责Steve强人所难，泪水随着Steve操他的频率一点点泛着，顺着发红的眼角流出来。

“Bucky，你觉得快乐吗。”Steve忽然问他。

Bucky愣了愣，半晌他意识到Steve坚硬如铁的阴茎还在进入他，操他的下面，这么长时间了Steve还硬着。他摇摇头。

Steve一愣。

稍微抽出了手指。

“你不觉得快乐。”Steve问他。

Bucky喘息着，看着Steve，他被操得有些哽咽了。

“你的，问题……还没解决……”

 

Steve还深埋在他体内。

“……什么意思？”Steve问，有种不太好的预感。

Bucky的后穴正在吸裹他的阴茎，上面的嘴也张开了，修长的脖子上喉结一直滑动。

“给你，解决问题，”Bucky固执地说，眉头皱着，“还没……完成……”

 

夜还在继续。

Bucky好像把这个夜晚发生的事当成一件任务了。

 

不再有Hydra，所以这是冬兵自己交给自己的任务。他要为Steve解决问题，让Steve觉得快乐。如果问题解决，任务完成，他可能也会“快乐”。

所以他忍着，乖乖躺着被Steve进入，被摆成各种姿势操着，所以他习惯性地保持安静，不肯出声，这是冬兵的习惯。

他们的身体还结合在一起。

“别告诉我这是真的……”Steve似乎一时间无法接受，他双手捧着Bucky的头，“Bucky，你看着我，Bucky？”

Bucky以为自己说错了话，因为Steve的表情一下子变了，语气也在加重。

“没有什么‘完成’，不需要这个，我们正在做的不是任务，没有什么任务，你不是冬兵，你是Bucky Barnes，我是Steve。你看着我，我是Steve。”

 

“我从来，不想用你解决什么‘问题’，我们做这些，只是因为我爱你，你明白吗。”

 

Steve的眼睛里好像有什么东西在闪光，在那深邃的蓝色里，像是星星一样。

“我希望你觉得快乐，Bucky，就像你希望我快乐一样。因为我爱你，希望有一天你也爱我……”

 

“爱”是什么意思？如果是Bucky理解的那一种，那么……这很怪。他“爱”过一把枪，一柄刀子，他“爱”战斗，“爱”胜利和任务完成的快感。他的生命里仅有这些，甚至无从挑选，为这些，他不得不去承受被电击的痛苦。他没有“爱”过什么人——或许别人都有，但他还没有，人在他眼里至多只是任务。

Steve“爱”他。Bucky看着此刻Steve眼里滑出的东西，那液体里面倒映着他茫然的表情。

可Steve又说，不想用他解决什么问题。

他不明白，甚至有点混乱了：“我，不知道……”

 

Steve伏在他身上，抱住他汗湿的头，和他接吻，Steve又动起来，Bucky在混乱中无法隐藏什么，他被操得喘息连连，几乎说不出话了。

 

“你会知道的，Bucky，交给我，”Steve咬他的耳朵，“你会觉得快乐……”

Steve说的话总是会成真的。Bucky有经验，每次Steve说他会喜欢什么，Bucky就真的会喜欢。

虽然这种喜欢里八成有一些爱屋及乌的因素。

Steve的阴茎在他体内动得越来越快，龟头每一次都准确撞在Bucky的敏感点上，在他穴内搅动着。

Bucky一开始还固执地抿着嘴，渐渐被快感激得仰着脖子，喉咙里传出的全是不自觉的呻吟。

“不用隐藏你的感觉，你无需忍耐任何事情，Bucky，这里只有我，你看，只有我们……你想做什么都可以，这是我们的家。我们在家里……”Steve喘息着说。

没有子弹，没有战火，没有冰冻，没有端着枪的Hydra。没有人会因为他有所失误而惩罚他。这里只有Steve。

Steve说他想做什么都可以。Steve说他正在他们的“家”里。

Bucky的眼泪控制不住地流出来，沾湿了他的脸，他颤抖地和Steve接吻。Steve抓住他的手，让他抱住自己的脖子。

“喊我的名字，我是Steve，Bucky，我是Steve……”

Bucky摇头，他被Steve吻着脖子，很痒。他的声音很轻，有点抖：“Steve……”

 

Steve咬着牙，搂着他的腰，把他从床上一下子抱了起来。

视线摇晃，Bucky汗湿的长发甩在脖子上。

Steve保持跪坐的姿势，Bucky双腿垂着，抱着Steve的后背，身体悬在空中，被抱着操干。Steve翘起的粗大阴茎深埋进Bucky滴着肠液的体内，冬兵结实的臀部被Steve抓在手里，坚韧的腰和背脊在Steve手臂间弯了一个弧度。

Bucky的下巴搭在Steve肩上。

“我爱你，Bucky。我爱你……”Steve一直说，故意放大了声音，这样Bucky才肯打破安静，大胆地发出声音。他手抓着Bucky脑后的长发，一直吻他。

Bucky的眼泪还没停住，他浑身是汗，Steve也是，他们的皮肤一碰就会黏住。

Steve的阴茎还在下面越来越用力地操他，身体撞击的啪啪声大得快要和Steve的声音一样了。

“Steve……Steve……”虽然听起来很虚弱，但Bucky学会这么叫他了。

Steve一直笑，紧抿的唇角上扬，眼尾垂下来，从他们开始做爱到现在，Steve紧皱的眉头终于有松动的迹象了。

“这才像话。”Steve低声说，当然，这口气更像Rogers队长。他吻着Bucky的脖子，湿漉漉的金发蹭着Bucky潮红的脸颊。

Bucky“像话”地被他吻着，被他操着，“像话”地喊他“Steve”。

 

快感在迅速累积，“Steve”这个名字就像某种咒语，Bucky念着它，感觉周围的空气都在发热，在朝他们聚集，席卷着他和Steve，让他们贴得越来越紧。

Steve的身体也在发热，还有他们的吻。他抱着Steve的脖子，手指紧巴住Steve的背，他全身都在剧烈地上下摇动，Steve越操越狠，掐着他的腰臀，几乎连囊袋都要撞进他的体内。

耳边充斥着浓重的喘息，Bucky能听到Steve的心跳声，还有他自己无意识的痴语。他在喊Steve，他只会喊Steve。

Steve听到了他的声音，吻他的耳鬓，下面更深地操进他。他身体颤抖，颤得越来越厉害，全身似乎都在对Steve那根阴茎惟命是从。

Steve紧紧搂着他，当Steve再一次猛地插进来，Bucky前面的阴茎哆嗦着射出液体，已经湿软得不像话的内部也本能性地吸着Steve。

“Bucky，舒服吗？”

这可怕的，巨大的快感让冬兵几乎失神，眼泪不受控制地流出来，他从来没有经历过这个，但幸好他在“家”里，正被Steve抱着，他和Steve在一起，所以失神也没关系……他痴痴地张着嘴，手指紧缩，脚趾也在床单上蜷曲着，他全身都在因为快感而抽搐。

他还在想Steve说过的话，“爱”什么的。他记得自己的那个梦，梦里的他一直喊，喊什么“队长”，还有“我爱你”。梦里他喊不出声音，这些话只能憋在心里。

“Steve——”这会儿他也想说，我爱你，虽然他还不能完全懂这是什么意思，他觉得他需要发泄一点什么，因为他的心在发涨，涨得有点疼，Steve把他抱得太紧了。

可他没有说出口，因为Steve又在吻他了。

 

明明被操到高潮的人是他，舒服到射出来的人是他，Steve的勃起问题还没解决呢，Steve却好像在奖励他——搂着他高潮后几近虚脱的身体吻个不停。Bucky呆呆地睁着眼，那种被温柔吻着的酥麻感觉遍及他的耳后，锁骨，左肩手臂的结合处，以至全身。

他就这么巴在Steve身上，冬兵那双修长有力的腿此刻只是附庸一般垂着，Steve还在操他，操他已经软下来了的小洞，尺寸可观的阴茎被冬兵下面那张小嘴轻而易举地吞咽下，毫无阻碍地在里面进出着。

Bucky还没从高潮的茫然中回过神来，他的眼泪被吻掉了，又因为Steve的下一次插入而泛出来，直到Steve把几乎瘫软的他重新放回床上，他仰着头，蓝眼睛有些涣散地望着上方的Steve，胸膛剧烈地起伏。

他全身都快被汗水泡透了。

“我可以射到里面吗，Bucky？”Steve伏在他身体上方，扶着他布满了淤青手印的腰，还在操他双腿间已近麻木的小穴，Steve重重喘着，玩笑似的问他。Bucky有点茫，脸颊上全是汗，不管Steve问了什么，他只是呆呆地点头。

“真的？”Steve又问，眉头挑起来。

冬兵不明白为什么他都射了这么长时间了，Steve还是没有射，操了他这么久，还这么硬。

“快点……”

Steve一怔。Bucky接着喊他，眼角湿润着，那张红红的嘴唇启开一条缝：“Steve……”

Steve堵住Bucky的嘴，紧压住他的身体，手指嵌进他的屁股，用力又操了几下，直到精液终于射进Bucky肠道深处。Bucky大睁着眼，睫毛一个劲儿抖，Steve按着他，爱不释手地抱他，着急地吻他。

他被吻着，Steve很重，射完以后伏在他身上一直喘气，头埋在他胸前不吭声，他想，大概美国队长的问题解决了。

 

他浑身黏腻得不行，汗水干了，又有新的汗流出来，Steve还埋在他体内，时间过得很慢，他们都在平复呼吸。Bucky怔怔望着头顶的天花板，回想刚才发生的一切，想Steve对他说的话，他嗓子有点哑了，这会儿Steve从他身上抬起头来，他们才重新开始接吻。

他们都有点渴，着急地交换唾液。然后Bucky觉得更渴了。

 

Steve终于抽离他的身体，Bucky无力地躺着，两条腿几乎已经没有力气合上了——他们做的时间太长了，大概也只有冬兵能坚持被Rogers队长火力全开地操这么久，这是个值得炫耀的事情，还会换来Steve一贯愧疚的可爱表情，如果在七十年前，他会炫耀的。可这会儿他膝盖都提不起力气了，湿润的目光朝下看，Steve正低头专注于他的双腿之间。

他不知道Steve在看什么，他艰难地汲取氧气，想让身体恢复一些力气。他不知道自己腿间的小穴已经肿了，发红，一开一合地，正把里面被Steve灌进去的白色浊液一点点吐出来。

 

Steve咽了咽喉咙，问他要不要去洗澡，他摇头，还很累，他不想去，于是Steve干脆也躺下来，就躺在他身边的位置上，两个人枕一个枕头，挤一张床。

Steve揽着他的腰，让他虚软的身体侧过来，手向下摸他满是汗的腿和屁股，有一下没一下地揉着。他们的鼻子几乎都要碰在一起了，Steve望着他，他也望着Steve。

他们都不知道时间过去了多久，不知是今天的第几次，他们又把嘴唇碰在一起，似乎连冬兵也接受了这个事实——接吻对他们俩来说是一件过于正常的事。

Steve的舌头搅动他的口腔，吮吻他的牙齿，他张着嘴，虚弱地给予回应。

 

当一吻结束，Bucky喘息着垂着眼，平复下来的呼吸又开始乱了，他听到Steve在耳边嘀咕：“还可以喊我的名字吗，Bucky……”

Bucky抬眼看他，看Steve满怀期待的如同大型犬一般的可爱眼神。Steve好像也哭过了，大概是刚才射精的时候，他把脑袋埋在Bucky胸前那会儿。

他第一次觉得Steve像个小孩。尽管这个“小孩”照顾了他那么久，教会了他那么多东西，比如做爱。

“Steve……”他小声喊着。

声音低哑，饱含性爱后的虚弱，满足，似乎还带着股哭腔。

Steve五味杂陈地看着他，忽然抿了抿嘴，接着噗嗤一声笑了。脸颊擦着枕头，Steve笑得肩膀直颤，好像这是一件多么值得高兴的事。

 

Bucky看着他，有点发怔。

半晌Bucky低下头，阴影中，他唇角不自觉挤了挤，眼角翘着，好像他也在笑一样。

Steve忽然拉过他的肩膀，搂着他的腰，只是一个吻，然后Steve翻身上来，又孩子气地重重压住他，捧着他的头开始吻他的脸。Bucky被吻得闭上眼，似乎心情不错，他又喊了一声“Steve”。

Steve的动作忽然停了下来。

冬兵并没有意识到他刚才在试图和Steve逗着玩。但Steve意识到了——这几乎是不可想象的事——Steve愣住了，正傻傻地压在他身上。

Bucky睁开眼睛，眼眶还红着，有点不知所措地看着Steve，Steve眼里好像有眼泪似的。

“Steve……”

Bucky忽然喊道，还喊了好几声，大概是想安慰他，让他高兴。

 

苍白的脸颊浮着一层浅浅的红色，眼眶也是，嘴唇也是，棕色长发弯曲着贴着耳鬓，Bucky的眼睛像被海水洗过，是那么清澈的蓝色。

他从没有被毁掉过，哪怕经历了那么多痛苦和伤害，哪怕忘记了一切。

Steve低下头，他额头摩擦着Bucky的额头，用嘴唇虔诚地轻触他的。他和Bucky十指相扣，身体贴着Bucky虚弱的身体，然后他把Bucky的手压到头顶。

Bucky愣愣看着他。

 

膝盖顶开Bucky侧身时合上的双腿，他看到从Bucky体内流出来的精液越来越多了，全沾在Bucky的大腿内侧，正好充当了润滑剂。Steve像一只身形巨大的野兽，抓着Bucky的腰，他把Bucky虚脱的双腿折起来，并紧了。

“我知道你已经很累了，Bucky……”Steve满怀歉意，声音却不容抗拒。Bucky茫然地看着他，似乎误会了什么，下面那张抬起来的小嘴颤抖着缩紧了。

他的腰很疼，很酸，他刚才被操了太长时间了。

“不会进去的……放心，很快就好。”Steve看懂了他的担心，一再保证。

Steve又硬了，滚烫的阴茎紧贴着Bucky的大腿，从紧闭的腿缝中间插进去。囊袋撞到Bucky敏感的会阴。抽出来时，阴茎向下滑，龟头擦过Bucky臀缝中央滴着精液的小洞，那红肿的洞口缩了缩，Bucky的腿也跟着颤了一下。

Bucky皱着眉头，似乎不懂这是什么玩法。

Steve的喘息声加重，他紧捏着Bucky的脚腕，挺动腰杆，阴茎在Bucky两条虚弱无力的大腿中间抽插，尽管有精液充当润滑，Bucky的大腿内侧还是很快被磨红了一片。

看起来饱受蹂躏。

Bucky怔怔看着Steve的脸，看自己被抬起来的双腿中间时不时冒出来的Steve阴茎的顶端。不久之前，就是这粗大的东西挤进他体内，整根插入他，操控着他的身体。

 

Bucky的脸好像比刚才更红了，他直直望着Steve，腿下面的小穴莫名缩得更紧了，Steve看着他，又低头看Bucky下面，插着Bucky的双腿，不小心阴茎撞在穴口上，那闭合的小洞被一下子顶开了，含了Steve的整个龟头进去，贪吃地吞咽着。

Bucky喉咙里发出声音，蓝眼睛一下子闭上，抬高的双腿也跟着哆嗦着，他体内又热又湿，柔软得像是天堂，Steve强忍住捅入更深的欲望，急急抽出来，带出里面的几丝精液。

Bucky的下半身已经被他插得一塌糊涂了，从大腿到会阴，乃至臀部，粘的淌的全是他的精液。可Bucky自己还不知道，他眨开那双澄澈的眼睛，脸颊涨红，张着嘴小声地喘息，Steve继续抽插他粘满精液的双腿，但就像故意似的，Steve总会撞进他下面软软的小穴里去。

每次只撞进去一截，然后克制着退出来，被撞开的红肿穴口只要一收缩，没过多久又会被撞开。这样时不时来一下，Bucky的眉头都拧在一起了，他相信Steve不是故意的，只是他很难受，力气都被抽空了，却还想被插得更深一点，他觉得自己射过的阴茎好像要硬了。

 

色盲患者无法对他人描述自己眼中独有的景色，就像Steve无法描述他的Bucky。对于Bucky，没有人比队长更清楚，也没有人比他更盲目。这种盲目是注射再多血清也无法被治疗的。只能无可救药地不断加重，四倍，十倍，随着时间的推移，百倍，千倍。

他呢喃这个名字。Bucky，Bucky。

他并起Bucky的膝盖，把这双虚软的腿重新折下去，他伏在Bucky身上，吻Bucky紧皱的眉头和潮红的脸，阴茎紧贴着Bucky柔嫩的沾满精液的大腿内侧来回抽送。

Bucky的皮肤像是透明的。Steve需要在上面涂抹几丝神秘的棕色，那是Bucky贴在额前脸颊上的湿发——它们的位置总那么恰到好处，总能吸引Steve的全部注意力；需要一点澄澈的蓝色，点在Bucky的眼眸上，点在他遍及全身各处的淤青上，后者大概需要掺一点红色，对，红色。

Bucky需要很多种红，深的，浅的，稚嫩的像是初生婴儿皮肤的红，成熟的像是果实即将坠落的红，他的眼眶，脸颊，红唇，他锁骨上的牙印，胸前挺起的乳尖，他这里的吻痕，那里的吻痕，还有他双腿之间一直在吐出白色的，可怜的红肿的入口。

Steve吻他的脸，咬他的脖子，看着他周身的红都在一点点不断加重。Bucky张着嘴，不住颤抖地吐息，他喊了一句Steve，声音太轻太虚弱了，好似叮咛。

深色的床单湿透了，在Bucky苍白的身躯下面皱得不像话。这床单是他们一起买的，是Bucky选的颜色，因为Steve执意要他挑选。

那时候Steve还没考虑过他们可能会在这张床单上做些什么，他没想过这床单会如此适合Bucky赤裸后的肤色。

 

他一走神，阴茎又“不小心”撞到Bucky的小穴里去，这样压住Bucky的姿势让进入变得极为容易。积蓄在Bucky穴内的精液和肠液被一下子挤出穴口，淌了出来，Steve深吸一口气，Bucky体内此刻的状态对男人的阴茎来说是太过舒服了，那张被欺负过的小口正不计前嫌地紧紧吸含着他，渴望着他，需要着他。

Bucky的睫毛像一片薄而密的云，在那蓝色的湖面上悄悄低垂着，Steve毫无预兆的一记插入让他呜咽着闭上眼。滚烫的坚硬如铁的阴茎填入Bucky被内射的深处。他侧过头，脸颊摩擦着头发和枕头，咬紧了嘴唇，他以为Steve会插入更深，再次占有他。

可Steve没有。手紧攥着Bucky的肩胛骨，克制着硬生生抽了出去，那根尺寸可怕的东西上裹满了Bucky体内的精液和肠液，在Bucky被迫并紧的大腿中间继续狠狠蹭着。

他力气很大，Bucky的身体跟着一直摇晃，那被插入过的穴口还小小地张着，精液还在往外流。

Steve低下头继续吻Bucky的嘴，Bucky被他吻着，望着他的眼里都是困惑。

“Bucky，怎么……”Steve喘息着问他，他们嘴唇贴着，却不闭紧，Bucky能够说话。

“为什么……不插进来……”Bucky被顶得声音都断断续续，气息从他嘴里冒出来，绕在Steve的牙关。Bucky无辜的眼里写着，他在等待这个。

他的嘴唇红透了，被吻得像要滴血一样。Steve还压着他两条腿，这会儿Steve低头看了一眼Bucky一片狼藉的腿间，看那个正虚闭上的小洞。

“你会受不了的，”Steve说，他额头拧出汗来，故作轻松地俯身在Bucky视线上方，“对不起，是我不对Bucky，就……再给我一点时间好吗。”

他在为他的二次勃起道歉，Bucky手指抬起来，把Steve按在自己肩头上的手握住，拉着在两人身体之间往下走。

Steve的手被他引导着摸到Bucky翘起的阴茎，Steve一怔，不自觉握住那东西，拿手揉搓了一两下，Bucky在他眼前就喘息起来。但Bucky的目的不是这个，他分开双腿，拉下Steve的手腕，握着Steve的手指，摸到他自己腿间滴着精液的那个敏感的小洞，然后把Steve游移不定的粗长手指塞进去。

他眯起眼来，像一只餍足的猫，随着Steve手指的深入，他颤抖着，脸颊越来越红，在Steve的目光下发出哽咽的声音。

他在用行动告诉Steve他想要什么，他需要什么。

 

Steve好像不为所动，他低头紧盯着Bucky每一个细微的反应，他的手指埋在Bucky体内，不久前这身体刚被Steve的阴茎插入过，那是一场漫长的折磨，疼痛和快感交织，充满了酸楚的幸福和克制的满足——“初夜”大概都是这样的——Bucky筋疲力尽，眼泪沾在Steve的脸上，嘴唇上，Steve一再珍惜地吻他，欲望胀得生疼，也不忍索求更多。

现在他的手指被Bucky自己握着，插入Bucky被射满精液的内部。Steve的手像任何一个军人的手一样粗砺，修长，机敏。

Bucky下面柔软的小嘴正渴求地吸着他，动摇着他岌岌可危的意志。

自讨苦吃。

 

Steve抽回手指，他和Bucky四目相对。Bucky望着他，紧接着被钳制住腰，毫无准备地被翻过身按在床上。Bucky湿透的长发弯曲在脖子上，下意识仰起头，Steve的右手在后面伸过来，卡住他湿润的嘴唇，把沾着精液的手指插进他嘴里搅他的舌头。

他被迫张着嘴，呜咽着，喉结滑动。他膝盖根本没有力气，只是因为被Steve撑着后臀才能抬高，他不知道自己下面的小洞此刻是什么风景，是如何不知羞耻地渴望着Steve的插入。Steve左手抓着Bucky湿淋的屁股，手掌借着精液的润滑用力揉搓它们，这个姿势让他再看不到Bucky那令Rogers队长失控又不得不自控的无辜眼神。

Bucky双手紧抓住床单，Steve插了进来，饱满的阴茎顶开湿成一片的穴口，毫无阻碍地一送到底。

黏腻的撞击声从身体内部响起，Steve硕大的龟头直捣Bucky脆弱的深处，Bucky的身体被撞得在Steve手臂的范围内摇晃，难耐的呻吟，带着一股满足却又有些委屈的颤音，正从那张被Steve手指搅动的嘴唇里传出来。Steve伏在Bucky后背上，吻他背脊上细密的一层汗水，阴茎享受了一会儿Bucky体内最柔软的热度，才开始对着Bucky的后臀入口用力送胯。

 

Bucky的身体修长，结实，臀肉浑圆紧致。平时这屁股总被冬兵的制服紧紧包着，Steve偶尔留意到他下半身制服的弧度和线条，也只能自嘲地移开目光，告诫自己不要有非分之想。

现在这臀部正高高抬着，沾满精液的表面印着男人淤青的手指印，臀缝的小洞被牢牢扣在男人的阴茎上吞吐着。Bucky被按在床上，潮红的脸颊贴着床单，嘴里含着Steve的手指，酸软的腰下陷，他的金属手指攥紧了枕头。

Steve的腰胯紧贴着Bucky的屁股在穴内快速抽送，两团臀肉被挤压着不断鼓起，被Steve撞得在原地不住摇动，Bucky无法控制这个。Steve的阴茎偶尔会从穴内滑出来，沾满液体的茎身贴着臀缝抵在Bucky的屁股上，很烫，很硬，Bucky半睁着眼，眼泪挤出来，仰着脖子，他嘴角不能控制地流出唾液，牙齿不敢咬Steve的手指，只能含着它们。

“Steve……”他喉咙里断断续续地发出声音，难耐的，无助的。

每一声都在撩动着Steve的耳膜，让Steve更难以自制地插入他的体内。

 

如果人类获取的快感可以衡量，那么Bucky的身体所能给Steve带来的大约已经超出上限了，而超级士兵的上限势必是常人四倍。被阴茎摩擦过度的大腿悬在床上，Bucky战栗着被Steve从背后抱紧了插入。Steve在他耳边喘息，沉迷地念他的名字，说我爱你，那声音疯狂而又深情，低沉而富有磁性，被Steve的吻全堵在Bucky的耳道里，一丝不漏地传递到Bucky的心脏深处。

他在发抖，在流泪，无论是Steve的声音还是Steve的阴茎，对他来说都进得太深了。他被压在床上，发热的耳朵被吻着，嘴里被Steve的手指搅弄，高抬的臀部也被插入着。Steve伏在他后背上方，像野兽一样啃咬他汗湿的后颈和背脊，吻他手臂敏感的结合处。

 

室温在升高，这个夜晚不仅没有结束，还越来越趋近疯狂。

Bucky的脸颊和床单挤压着，Steve从后面操他的速度越来越快，力气也越来越大。喘息，呻吟，腰胯撞击臀肉的闷响，阴茎来回捣入内部的水声，Bucky通红着脸，眼泪控制不住地溢出眼眶。

他还在痴痴地呢喃“Steve”的名字。好像他千言万语就只会喊这一句。直到快感从被侵犯的部位涌上来，流遍他虚软的全身，他期待这个时刻，却又畏惧这个时刻，Steve不给他任何喘息的余地，这具身体像是快要散架了，Bucky翘着屁股被操着，几乎哭出了声。

Steve在喊他，不停说“Bucky，我爱你。”Bucky摇头，发尾落在嘴里，这个姿势让他看不见Steve的脸，摸不到Steve的手，他一双蓝眼睛里蓄满了前所未有的不安。

Steve拼命吻他，紧抱着他的手臂青筋暴起，硬挺的阴茎一刻不停地侵犯他的体内。他的后穴就像被队长的精液催熟过一次的果实，自此不再听从Bucky表面上的意愿，只肯选择牢牢含住他主人的阴茎。

Bucky还在摇头，可身体趴着毫无力气，被压得动也不能动，只能保持臀部高耸的姿势承受身后更深的插弄和快感更恐怖的侵入。Steve着魔一般钳制着他，他喉咙里不断挤出字眼，一个个都是单字：“我”“Steve”“停下”。

还有“请”，渐渐的又多了“求”。可惜Bucky说不清楚，Steve的手指深入他的口腔，他一个字都说不清楚，只能这样被操得全身摇晃，被压着大脑空白地抽搐，流泪。

Steve把手指抽出来时，Bucky嗓子已经哑得发不出声了，嘴角流着唾液，双眼涣散地注视着床的侧面，Steve不停地吻他的耳鬓，吻他的侧脸，湿淋淋的手指捞下去，按压揉搓Bucky胸前的乳粒。

Bucky先一步射了，翘起的阴茎在床单上一再磨蹭，精液喷溅在Bucky腹部和床单之间的缝隙里，黏腻极了。高潮过后的Bucky全身更加虚软无力，手指连攥住枕头的力气都没有了。

冬兵身经百战，却从没有和超级士兵较量体力到这个地步。他瘫软在床上，只有后穴还不自主地吸着Steve的欲望。Steve按着他的肩膀，用力插弄他翘起的臀部，吻他被汗水浸透的背脊。

很快他背上也遍布吻痕。

 

他不知道自己就这样趴着被操了多久，好像Steve永远不会射，永远都那么硬，他四肢的力气都被抽光了，一点不剩。高潮的快感席卷过全身的每个细胞，然后归于平静，他的下半身几乎已经麻木了。Steve忽然把他抱起来，在床上翻过身，Bucky无力地仰躺着，虚张着嘴，头发都黏在脖子上，红红的眼眶湿透了，涣散的眼神好一会儿才聚焦在Steve脸上。

他双腿垂着，再度被分开，露出中间被插得几乎合不上的小洞。他是Steve Rogers最好的哥们，是美国队长一生最爱的人，尽管现在的他看起来就像一个饱经蹂躏的供队长泄欲的玩具。Steve在他耳边一直道歉，一直道歉。他们再次结合了，Steve的阴茎进到他体内，Bucky体内大概已经完全被插成Steve阴茎的形状了。

小穴还在力所能及地吞咽着，虽然很快就连吞咽也做不到了，Bucky被Steve搂着亲吻，Steve吻过他脸上的每一个部位，Bucky双眼颤抖地睁开，一再确认Steve就在他眼前。

Steve吻Bucky的手指，从每一根的指缝吻到指尖。Bucky双眼发红地怔怔望着他，似乎只是这样看着就能让Bucky忽略被进入太多的不适和酸苦。Steve的金发被汗水浸透了，那双让人不敢逼视的眼睛里全是Bucky。

“抱歉，抱歉Bucky……”他一直说，紧抱着Bucky，声音哽咽，身下的动作却停不下来。Rogers队长已经失控了，Bucky被他插入着，重新明白什么叫“自讨苦吃”。

Steve看上去就像一头困兽，Bucky的身体将他体内压抑多年的某种东西唤醒了，可问题是现在的Bucky还承受不了这个。

这东西已经发酵了七十年。

Bucky很快又开始流泪了，开始求Steve停下，他唇角垂着，委屈的声音都被Steve堵在嘴里。Steve还在道歉，还在吻他，身下不断耸动，一遍遍占有Bucky的内部。

尽管Bucky已经从上到下，从里到外，全身都是Steve Rogers留下的印记了。

 

他们身体相连，十指相扣，Bucky渐渐不再出声，他仰着头，眼泪淌出来，用仅剩的力气握住Steve的手指，摇晃的视线在Steve脸上摇动。Steve还在吻他，说着“爱”什么的，还在用力干他。

Bucky承受着Steve的欲望。

“Bucky，对不起……”Steve也哭了，他像个孩子保护心爱的宝物一样压着Bucky的身体，似乎怕Bucky稍微滑出一点就会离开他。他捧着Bucky的头，一遍遍吻Bucky的脸，说着那些痴言呓语。他说他知道梦会醒的，他说我爱你，Bucky。

Steve Rogers从没有真正接受过Bucky的死亡，那些东西压抑在他心脏溃烂的伤口里，直到这一刻，他仍然如此患得患失。

 

Bucky望着Steve的脸。自他们重逢以来，记忆一点点回流，他可能还不能完全明白Steve对他的意义是什么，但他清楚，Steve是他与这个时代唯一的维系了。他躺在这里，被操得一点力气也没有，就是为了让这家伙快乐。

可Steve总是哭，好像很痛苦，这样抱着他，吻他，“用”了他这么久却看上去一点用处也没有。他觉得头疼，心脏也很疼，这很怪，Steve并没有给他洗脑，或是使用电击，只是露出了一点痛苦的表情，只是流出眼泪，冬兵就觉得头疼。

他的头好像已经不是他自己的了，有什么顽固不化的东西正在拉扯他的神经，撕裂他的保护层，操纵着他的嘴唇说。

“我也，爱你……Steve……”

 

像是一把老旧的封闭了数十年的锁，所有人都觉得他已经锈蚀过度，无药可救了。是Steve，Steve是那把钥匙，从内部撬动着把他打开。

无畏的英雄总要得到奖赏的。可Bucky不知道自己还能给他什么。

 

夜晚还只过去了一半，Bucky就已经虚脱到连眼睛都睁不开了。他也没有力气求饶，只能一遍遍纵容着Steve，让这家伙一再索取他透支的身体，让这家伙为所欲为。

 

那天的最后，Steve一脸愧疚地帮他清理，懊恼地说着，抱歉，Bucky，你的“第一次”好像被我搞砸了。

“……第一次？”Bucky的声音需要Steve贴得很近才能听得到。

 

Steve笑着，Bucky眼眶还红着，湿润的眼睛圆睁着瞧他，“第一次”只是个玩笑，但Bucky好像真的相信了。Steve说不好是心虚还是理直气壮。

 

“今天是，呃，你的‘第一次’，Bucky。是我的。”

他吻Bucky的额头，用一条浴巾裹住Bucky的身体。

Bucky看着他带笑的眼睛，小声问：“你的第一次，是我的吗。”

他真的相信了。Steve一怔，和仰着头的Bucky四目相对。Steve开始痛恨自己是个没有情调的人。

“该睡觉了，Bucky……”他吻Bucky的耳朵，隔着浴巾把全身无力的Bucky抱起来，走出浴室。他又小声说：“我想我的一切都是你的。”

 


	8. Chapter 8

8:00，1944，法国

 

圣诞节后，Bucky他们的队伍再次转移营地。Gabe问Bucky平安夜那一晚去哪儿了：“Dugan说你和队长出去巡逻了？”

Bucky点头，用一把匕首撬手里的肉罐头，他吃这玩意儿已经吃得想吐了：“他们就不能送点别的过来。”

“别开玩笑Bucky，那天姑娘们这么热情，老板还请了免费的酒，你居然肯放下这些出去巡逻？你一定有什么秘密。去哪儿享乐了。”

Bucky用刀划动铁皮，把罐头启开，切了一块肉塞进嘴里。他看向一旁的Steve，见Steve正襟危坐的，好像根本没听见。

他看了Gabe一眼：“你觉得跟着我们队长，能有什么享乐的事做？”

 

他这话说的倒是有理，谁都知道，Rogers队长不烟不酒不轻易近女色，正经得不得了。

“那你到底干什么去了？”

“巡逻。”

 

Steve没有吭声，但他一定听见Bucky他们说的话了。当晚Barnes中士巡逻一结束就被他拉住，他们在帐篷后面的阴影里接吻。Barnes中士小心谨慎地把枪放在地上，没发出声音，他笑着搂Steve的脖子，Steve要解他的圆头盔，被他制止了。

“嘘，别发出声音。”Bucky贴着他的耳朵说。

圣诞节后，不知是不是Bucky的错觉，Steve看他的眼神有些不同，那不同具体是什么，Bucky也不太懂，毕竟他们已经认识了近20年，再怎么不同，他还是他，Steve也还是Steve。他们很难再发生多大变化。

但Steve的眼神的确不一样了，连动作也是——他开始对Bucky变得主动，在各方面。以前总是Bucky提议接吻，做爱，或帮他口交什么的，Steve很少主动要求这些。而圣诞节后，他好像变了。

他对Bucky更加专注，打仗的时候还不明显，一旦到了两人共处时，他的目光几乎不从Bucky身上移开。他开始主动吻他，在战争的间隙，在营地的角落，在巡逻的路上。有时只是一擦而过的轻吻，他吻Bucky的衣领，Bucky的耳朵，吻Bucky戴着的圆圆的头盔；有时是长时间的深吻，他们藏身在路旁的密林深处，Bucky背靠着冬天结霜的树干，Steve压着他，用戴着手套的手捧着他的脸，汲取他口中的唾液，Bucky喘息，睁着发亮的眼睛看Steve，直到因为缺少氧气而歪过头，然后他们一起偷偷溜回去。

他们很少做爱，没有机会，只能用其他方式暂且替代。接吻，拥抱，Bucky会给Steve口交，一次又一次用嘴帮他纾解男性的欲望。有时场合不对，时间也紧张，Bucky觉得危险，但最后还是横了一条心将Steve胯下的东西含了进去。

Steve会用一种特别的眼神看他。不同于队长素来看待下属的极具威慑力的目光，也和Steve以往看Bucky的眼神不同，这是一种新的东西，和以前不一样。有什么事发生了，Steve变得不一样了。

可是发生了什么？Bucky拼命想，也只能想到平安夜，想到他和Steve在河滩上厮混的那个晚上。

他们那天做爱，也是隔了很长时间没做过了，两个人都很焦急，Steve在他里面射了好几次，他们把自己裹在Steve的大衣里，一起吃一块巧克力，后来的吻都成了苦涩的甜味，他们还在槲寄生下接吻，Steve这个家伙总把一切传说和誓言当真。

 

Steve也帮Bucky口交，但次数很少，因为有一次Bucky喝多了，晕乎乎地告诉他，好像还是用后面更让Bucky有感觉：“嘘……这是个秘密，我只告诉你，因为你是我最好的哥们……上帝，我也不知道为什么会这样，我只和你用过后面那地方，Steve，有点怪，你知道吗，但你这家伙让我很舒服……”

他声音很小，在Steve耳边嘀嘀咕咕的，因为喝多了酒，连呼吸都变得潮湿诱人。那天Steve只觉得一阵热血往头上冲，他把喝醉的浑身无力的Bucky带回去，压在自己帐篷的床上。他二话不说解开Bucky的裤子，分开Bucky的双腿用手指插入他的小洞做前戏，因为他们有太长时间没做了，他怕Bucky受不了。他一直吻Bucky。

Bucky很快就晃着脑袋，借着酒劲迷迷糊糊地喘气，眼眶湿润地哀求，让他的队长插进来。

他的下面已经被拓宽了，虽然还不够容纳Steve勃起的阴茎，但足够湿润，可以勉强试试。

可就在Steve准备插进去的当口，有人过来了，叫队长去开会。Rogers队长把脸埋在自己的中士胸前，他要疯了。

 

那是一次失败的案例，他们没有等到合适的时间就开始了，结果自然是做不成功。等Rogers队长回到帐篷的时候，Bucky已经用手指把自己插射了。他侧着身，在Steve床上熟睡过去，队长掀开他身上的被子，看到Bucky赤裸的双腿正蜷缩着。

他靠着Bucky身边躺下，关了帐篷里的灯，他抬着Bucky的下巴吻他，吻到的全是酒味。Bucky睡得很沉，Steve不忍心吵醒他，只好握着Bucky的双腿，借来发泄了一番才仓促睡了过去。

 

Bucky那天是真醉了，因为他醒来以后完全记不得发生过什么，也不知道自己对Steve说过什么话。他照例为Steve口交，跪在一处低矮的茅草棚屋里，Steve把嘴角流着精液的他抱起来，手伸到他后面，手心包住他的屁股，他愣了一下。

Steve的手沿着裤腰往里钻，Bucky甚至只需要松一松腰带扣，Steve的手指就能伸进裤子插入他后面。一旦有人来，他们都可以及时停止，装作什么也没有发生。

这个方法不错，虽然Bucky很尴尬，他皱着眉头问Steve为什么这么干，Steve按着他的后脑勺，摸他的背脊，手指在他小小的穴内张开，搅动。Bucky的身体在他怀里颤抖，直到被弄得射了出来，Bucky的眼睛也是湿的。

他们在茅草堆里拥抱，然后接吻。虽然不能做爱，但他们的身体仍然贴在一起。

他们是如此强烈地需要着彼此，这是他们二人在战场上除了胜利以外能获取的唯一慰藉。Bucky比Steve更好一些，他还是会去酒馆跳舞，虽然很少做些别的。这让他在大兵的队伍里显得很怪，女孩们也暗自嘀咕。但好在Bucky对待所有人还是一样温柔，他向来不会让任何一个女孩子为他难过伤心。

他只是更爱Steve。

和他俩比起来，其他大兵们就显得忙碌得多。这些男人们万水千山来到遥远的异乡，每天热血膨胀地踩在生死线上，手里只有枪，只有战备口粮。孤单，寂寞，恐惧，惆怅。战争从来不是一件容易的事，不是好事，它把人活生生从社会中剥离开，让人忘记生活的本来面目。直面死亡的过程只能让人类更趋近本能。

不时有女孩子被大兵们带回营地，以陪伴那些在医用帐篷里孤单地躺着，断了双腿或是下肢瘫痪的兄弟。她们中有当地的农家女孩，有酒馆的漂亮姑娘，没钱，想跟大兵们换一杯酒，也有特殊俱乐部里的军妓。大部分士兵如果想，还是会在外面留宿。一旦部队在某个地方呆的时间长了，流淌着美国血液的新生儿就会诞生。每一次营地转移，都会有刚刚结成的军人家庭分离。

士兵们需要陪伴，需要安慰，需要发泄的出口。背上枪，他们是孤胆勇士，是亡命之徒，放下枪，他们只是一群离家太久的流浪者。

他们不知道战争何时结束，他们何时能回到远方的家乡，又或者根本回不去。

 

1944年1月，Bucky在一场战役中失去了一名老战友。在咆哮突击队成立后，Bucky开始跟着Rogers队长单独行动，他没想到会在河对岸遇到以前的队伍。德国佬的子弹击打着地面，尘土飞扬，医务兵无法靠近前线，Rogers队长只身将火力引开，Bucky冲上去扛着战友的身体将他带到后方。

血顺着脖子浇灌进Bucky的衣领，很烫，Bucky用手按住战友血液喷溅的伤口，按不住。他喊对方的名字，试图唤回那家伙的神智，但是没用。人已经死了，生命在战争面前廉价得不如一张稿纸，上一秒还在和你一起喝酒吹牛的同乡，下一秒就不再是“一个人”。

连哭泣和悲伤都不被允许，战场上时间宝贵，一条命就值这么多感情。

医务兵告诉Bucky，他的确已经死了。有人哭了，更多人保持沉默，Bucky被其他的战友拉起来，他很镇定，虽然脸上脖子上都是血——他见多了这个，在还没有随107步兵团来欧洲的时候，Barnes中士就已经在军营的训练中感受过战争的残酷了。

他托Dugan几人护送这支残队回营，然后抓着自己的枪，回头就往来的方向跑，有人喊他，让他回来，他头也不回地说Steve还在里面。

其他人面面相觑。

可能只有Barnes中士会认为那个美国队长需要他人的营救和帮忙。

 

Steve被Bucky脸上的血吓了一跳。他毫发无伤地脱离了德军的火力范围，提着他的盾，和Bucky一起在雪林里走。

雪地上留下两排长长的脚印，脚踩在地面，咯吱咯吱的响。Bucky很怕冷，这会儿却没心情抱怨，他低着头，Steve牵他的手。

他们在雪林里越靠越近，直到Steve抱住他，他们抱在一起。

 

Bucky有点发抖，他好像在激动，却没有哭，他嘴唇冻僵了，Steve擦他脸上的血，低头含他的嘴唇，小声喊：“Bucky……Bucky？”

“我，我很好。”Bucky说，可惜哽咽的声音出卖了他。有白色的气流从他嘴里往外钻，Steve堵住他的嘴。

Bucky说，他第一次觉得人的血这么烫。

“我和那家伙是一起入伍的，你不认识他，Steve，在你来之前他就被编到别的分队去了。他是个无赖，就会吹牛，开空头支票，一喝醉就开始念叨他的生意经，他要回国去开餐馆，连地址都选好了。说到时候我们去找他，可以放开胃口尽情地吃，他请客。”

Bucky再也没机会吃到那个胖家伙做的饭了：“我如果能早点赶到就好了……”

 

Steve抱住他，用的力气有点大了，他们差点跌倒。Steve手里的盾掉在地上，那盾吸收了太多子弹的能量，还在发热，雪一靠近就开始融化。Bucky张开嘴和Steve接吻。

Steve擦他脖子上的血，似乎觉得这些血液在Bucky身上很刺眼。有雪从树顶的枝桠上落下来，落在战士们的头盔和肩膀上。Steve搂着Bucky的后背，忽然来了一句：“下次别来找我，Bucky，跟着队伍，我自然会去找你们——”

“不想打架就闭嘴。”Bucky说。

 

这里空无一人，远离营地，可视范围内的雪地上连个野兽的足印都没有。Steve自然不想和Bucky打架，他抱住Bucky，吻他擦净了血迹的脖子。Bucky在他怀里闭着眼睛。

他们拥抱了很长时间，也接吻，Steve吻Bucky的手，狙击手的手指上满是火药硝烟的气味。两个人的呼吸都在加快，白雾冒出来，驱散了雪，寒冷也逐渐远离他们。

是Steve先说的，他放开Bucky的嘴唇，望着对方这双蓝眼睛。就在不久之前，他在德国佬的炮火中看到Bucky朝他冲过来，焦急地望着他。他不明白Bucky回来干什么。身后坦克的炮口扭转方向，缓缓指向Bucky，Steve再无心恋战，他清楚现在不是扫除这个据点的好时机。他以最快速度解决了那辆坦克，然后收回盾牌和Bucky离开。

“Bucky，我想要你。”他说。

 

Bucky跪在厚厚的雪里，仰头看着Steve，他的嘴唇贴在Steve胯下，严丝合缝地含住Steve的阴茎。

他含得很专心，舌头在口腔内一直舔舐Steve的茎身。好像这是上帝给予的什么恩赐一样。当Steve的龟头顶住他狭窄的喉咙口，他喉咙收缩，睫毛一直可怜地颤抖。Steve会更用力地顶进去，深深地卡进他的喉咙。

鼻腔里也都是Steve的气味。就在刚才，Bucky从战友满是血的尸体旁边站起来，一下子想到Steve，他疯一样地跑回去。

他想他愿意为他的好哥们做任何事，只要Steve能安然无恙。这是他唯一的恳求。

 

他的嘴巴冻僵了，需要温柔对待，但Rogers队长显然也动了情，手掌按住自己中士的后脑勺，他越来越深地插入Bucky鲜红的嘴唇。

Bucky的口腔很温暖，唾液包裹着他的欲望，触感湿滑。Steve唤Bucky的名字，低着头，望进Bucky仰视他的湿润的眼底。

他被Bucky眼中的景色吸引住了。天地一片苍茫雪白，Bucky的眼睛蓝得像流动的深海。

这海平静，温柔，包容万象，又暗潮涌动。Bucky望着他，他们都懂对方在想什么。

队长送胯的动作有点大了，撞得中士的头一直动。后者还认真努力地吮吸着他的阴茎。

Steve插得很深，他在Bucky的喉咙深处射精了，Bucky垂着眼，仰着头，喉结在脖子上上下滑动，他把队长射入的精液都咽了下去。

他很快被抱起来，膝盖在雪里跪得时间有点长，都冻僵了。Steve把他按在树上，抬起他的双腿，让他挂在自己身上。

我爱你，Bucky。Steve抱着他说。

手伸进Bucky的厚衣服里，带入一股冷空气。“老天，你的手是冰做的吗。”Bucky笑着，腰直打哆嗦。Steve抚摸他的后背，Bucky的体温给他冰冷的指尖带来一股酥麻的感觉。

他食指插入Bucky体内，只是插进去，Bucky皱着眉，牙齿都在格格打颤。Steve没有等多久就插入了第二根。

“嘿，Steve……”

Steve啃咬着Bucky的耳朵：“我想要你，Bucky……”

他边说边含吻Bucky的耳垂，Bucky深呼吸着，咬着嘴唇，腰都软掉了。

Steve把Bucky的双腿举得更高，最大程度折着，Bucky的膝盖几乎和他的肩膀平齐。Steve扶着自己再度硬起来的阴茎，一点点挤入Bucky温暖湿润的体内。

就像从北方的寒极忽然回到南方的热带。雪从头顶落下来，落在他们身上，然后被他们呼吸里的热度融化。Bucky紧抓着Steve肩膀的制服，咬着牙被Steve一下下插入，他呜咽着，没有拒绝，他从不拒绝Steve。

 

这是去年节后他们第一次做爱，1944年的第一次。冰天雪地，只有他们彼此之间才有一点温暖。Bucky被Steve压在树上，Steve插入他的力气很大，连头顶干枯的树叉也跟着摇晃。Steve一直说我爱你，Bucky剧烈地喘息，和他接吻，等Steve射进体内，Bucky潮红着脸，几乎已经筋疲力尽。

和美国队长做爱一向需要消耗极大的体力，同样被消耗掉的还有肩头巨大的压力。他们没有时间互相清理，因为很冷，Steve吻Bucky的耳朵，帮Bucky穿上裤子。Bucky软软地踩着地上的雪，他们拥抱了一会儿，Steve贴着Bucky的脸颊。

Bucky背着枪，和握着盾的Steve一起离开这片雪林。

 

在这一天夜晚来临之前，Bucky还只是停留在担心的层面。他保护Steve习惯了，潜意识里，他总觉得Steve需要他，总担心Steve出什么事，他也会安慰自己，就像所有人说的那样，Steve注射了血清，现在的Steve比Bucky所能想象的极限还要快，还要强。

他躺在床上，想自己死去的战友，想Steve，一夜无眠。Steve也没有睡，他研究地图，制定路线，向将军汇报，他们要赶在对方得到增援之前拿下那个德军的据点。

 

他们一早起来出发，带了一支随行部队。到下午一点多时，据点终于被他们攻下。Bucky始终守在屋顶的狙击点位置，到这会儿，他还在射程内搜索可疑的残兵。步话机传来声音，是日本人森田。

“Bucky，队长受伤了，你在哪？”

 

很多事就是这样，你越担心什么，什么就越会发生。Rogers队长替他的士兵挡住了最后一波火力，情况太紧急，他的盾牌飞了出去，握盾的右手骨折，胸口撕裂了。

他昏迷前看到了Bucky，他的中士在士兵们面前哭了，他想让Bucky别担心，他会好起来的，会很快痊愈，但他说不出话。意识在离他远去，直到他阖上眼睛。

 

很多战士看到Barnes中士哭了，像个孩子一样抽气，泪水混着抹在脸上的泥土流下脸颊，一道道的。

他们都说中士和队长感情很深，从小就玩在一起，哭也难怪。虽然他们都没见过Bucky哭成这样——中士总是笑模笑样的，似乎没有什么事会让他难过和不高兴。姑娘们都喜欢他，部队的战友们也是。没人见过他哭，就算有人死了，Bucky也总是镇定地安慰其他人的那个。

显然，Rogers队长对Bucky来说是不一样的。

这会儿队长已经经过了抢救和包扎，医院帐篷挤满了重伤员，早就没有多余的床位了。看在队长恢复速度一向够快的份上，护士们托几个大兵将队长搬回了他自己的帐篷。Bucky就站在帐篷外，他脸哭得像只花猫，一双湿润的蓝眼睛望着行军床上躺着的那个人。这会儿不哭了，他还直愣愣盯着帐幕，可爱的小护士们走出来，大兵将帐幕关上。

他看不到Steve了，小护士们凑到他跟前，惊讶地喊他：“Bucky？”

Bucky看着她们，迟疑地动了动嘴角，他尴尬地挤出一个笑容：“你们好。多谢你们了。”

今天的Bucky看起来不会和她们调情了。

“谢什么。不用担心，Bucky，队长恢复得很快的。”其中一位善解人意的姑娘说。

 

她们都知道，Bucky和Rogers队长是形影不离的好兄弟。

 

Dugan和Gabe他们也觉得不用担心——拜托，这是队长。军队里谁还没个小伤小病，只要没死，没落下残疾瘫痪什么的，就都不是问题。

而队长是不会死的。

“队长没事的，我们都知道他没事，他恢复得那么快，他和普通人不一样，对吗，他是英雄。Bucky，走，去喝酒，说不定等我们回来队长已经活蹦乱跳了。”

“我知道，只是他刚才昏迷了。”Bucky被Gabe揽住脖子，被他们拽着往外走。

“别像个姑娘似的，谁还没昏迷过！Bucky，我们都为队长感到痛心，但你在这等着也帮不了他什么，对吗。还不如去放松一下自己，明天可还要打仗。如果队长知道我们今天为他担心，他一定不愿意，你觉得呢？”

Bucky知道他们说得对。Steve和普通人不一样，他有血清，他很难出事。但这不代表Bucky就能安心看着他受伤。

Steve一定很疼，否则绝不会昏过去。他的手断了，胸口流了那么多血。Bucky想，Steve会没事的，但他一定很疼。

 

他被拖到酒馆去，坐在吧台上喝老板送的啤酒。这儿的老板说一口法语，托Dernier的福，Bucky能听懂大部分。老板说听说士兵你今天哭鼻子了，Bucky耸肩，坐他周围的兄弟们都在笑。

Bucky知道他们没有恶意，只想和他闹着玩，逗他开心。可他无法安心。他喝了一半放下酒杯，和他们打了个招呼，还是回去了。

他刚回营地就遇到Falsworth，后者问中士刚才去哪里了：“队长刚刚醒了，他问你在哪。”

Bucky急忙跟Falsworth往Steve的帐篷走。他们远远看到帐篷外围着一些人，Falsworth解释说，那是一支驻扎在临镇的老部队，听说传说中的“美国队长”在这，他们都跑来看，然后Rogers队长就醒了。

Bucky觉得那些人有点眼熟：“别告诉我那是……”

 

“你早该来这里了，队长，我们这儿的人很热情。士兵们都喜欢这里，气候不错。你一定要试试我们这里的伤员待遇，我知道你不常受伤对吗，那就更要试一试了。大兵们受伤了就一定要一个人孤独地躺在帐篷里？当然不。你可以和姑娘们约会，花点小钱，你想做什么她们都能做到，都能满足你。她们有本事让男人忘记一切伤痛，体验极乐——”

“不用，谢谢……”

“不要跟我客气，队长，没有见外的必要，你可能不认识我，但我们都认识你，你那么有名！但你也是军人，只要是军人都会受伤。当你在病房帐篷里感觉自己和所有缺胳膊少腿的战友一样不被当人对待的时候，姑娘们深情的目光和温柔的抚摸能让你重新找回身为男人的自信。相信我，如果有需要一定联系我，我知道队长你肯定很挑剔，放心，什么样的姑娘我都能给你找到。”

Bucky在门外听着，噗嗤一声笑了，这是他今天第一次笑。Falsworth走进帐篷，里面的人一见他，看到他军装上的肩章，立刻全站了起来，抬头挺胸目视前方。Falsworth训斥了两句，然后把他们赶出来。

“拉皮条拉到我眼皮底下了，”Falsworth吐了口吐沫，“广告说得还挺溜。”

Bucky也走进帐篷来：“我第一天来的时候就听他们说过了，他们大概只有这一套词。”

 

这并不奇怪——在军队为不能动弹的病号介绍妓女，挣点酒钱，受伤的大兵也高兴，两全其美。在军队，发生什么事都不奇怪。最严格的纪律往往伴随着最反骨的违纪，只有容忍后者才能维护前者。

Steve正躺在他的行军床上，他沾血的上衣被剪开了，露出紧实的腹肌，胸膛的伤口包得严实，右手缠着绷带。他歪过头，看着Falsworth和后面的Barnes中士。

“让你受惊了，队长，”Falsworth用玩笑的口吻说，他坐在Steve床前的椅子上，“伤口还好吗。”

“受惊？我又不是什么小猫小狗。”Steve笑着。他见过的三教九流不会比Falsworth少，在布鲁克林时他就已经见得够多了。

Bucky站在Falsworth身后，和Steve对视了一眼，他转过身看着身后。

Falsworth说：“这群蠢货，他们明知道英雄和普通人不同。说实在的，队长，你胸口的伤换成其他人，我们中的任何一个士兵，不死也要下肢瘫痪。但你可能明天就能痊愈。你的确了不起。”

Steve说，了不起的不是他，是那管血清。

他和Falsworth寒暄了几句，询问了那个刚被攻下的德军据点的情况。他目光穿过Falsworth的肩膀，看Bucky的背影。

他喊了一声“Bucky”，Bucky回过头。Falsworth正好还有公务，这会儿拍着Bucky的肩膀，他让中士陪队长一会儿：“如果队长有什么事，别逞能，去找护士。”

Falsworth还想叮嘱队长几句，可队长急切地看着他，似乎在催促他快把话说完。

“好吧，我走了，希望明天能看到你归队，队长。”

Falsworth走的时候把帐幕拉下来了。

 

头顶的灯泡摇晃了两下，然后归于平静。Steve躺在床上，歪过头，朝帐篷里唯一站着的那个家伙露出一个笑容。

“Bucky？”他小心地喊。

Bucky拉过Falsworth刚才坐过的椅子坐下，他靠着椅背，居高临下地看Steve在光影中望着自己的脸。他想起Steve昏迷时紧闭的双眼，浑身的血，他抬起腿，靴底踩在Steve的床沿上。

他想他应该说句什么，可话到了嘴边，他不知道该先说哪一句。

“Bucky？”

“你能不能别这么拼命，老兄，你以为自己不会死吗。”

 

Steve望着他，碧蓝的眼睛凝视他的脸，Bucky的语气有点呛人，可Steve并没有在意。Bucky喉咙滚动着，不甘心地看Steve，看Steve身上的绷带。

他第一次觉得白色这么刺眼。

“很疼，对吗？”他声音放低了。

Steve眨了眨眼睛，摇头：“Bucky……”

“因为注射了什么见鬼的血清，所以觉得自己受伤也无所谓。嗯？你可以用别的方法，你一定有方法，Steve，为什么要用自己的身体去挡？”

“Bucky……”

“说实在的，我觉得你根本就不在乎……”

“Bucky，”Steve说，“离我近一点，好吗。”

他一直在喊Bucky的名字，从Bucky走进他的帐篷就开始了。他看着Bucky咬紧的嘴唇，看Bucky愤怒又不安的表情——Bucky还在生气，还有一肚子话没说完，可他Steve Rogers受伤了，Bucky只好先放下那些“不重要”的东西，来关心队长怎么了，是不是不舒服，哪里疼。Rogers队长不回答，Bucky就不得不整个人靠过来，越靠越近，皱着眉担忧地看着他的伤口。

“怎么了，Steve？”

他知道Bucky关心他，他在Bucky耳边诚恳地微笑：“中士，我想吻你。”

 

他好像根本不明白Bucky有多担心他，不明白Bucky为什么不安。Bucky愣了一下，队长完好的左手伸过来，摸到中士的后脖子。

“别为我担心，Bucky，我很好……”Steve说。

Steve吻住Bucky的嘴，Bucky低垂着的睫毛颤抖，没有避开。他想他跟Steve说的话Steve一定又听不进去，他说了也没用。以前在布鲁克林就是这样，不是吗，无论他怎么担心，怎么劝告，Steve这家伙还是会跑出去挨揍。

如果有下次，Steve一定还会不怕死地将其他人挡在身后。

 

他为Steve骄傲，为他们小队能有这样的队长感到骄傲——Bucky张开齿关，让自己队长的舌头伸进来，舔舐他的牙根，侵占他口腔的每一处缝隙。

但同样的，Bucky也为他的兄弟担心。唯独Steve，Bucky不想看到他受任何伤害，一点点也不行。

以往Steve挨了揍，鼻青脸肿，走路一瘸一拐的，Bucky还能亲手替他处理一下伤口。可现在呢，现在是战争，动不动骨折，动不动身体撕裂，血流了那么多，Bucky看着这样的Steve，他连自己的情绪都控制不住。

他好像保护不了Steve了。很难，Steve早就跑在他前面了。Bucky Barnes真的保护不了Steve Rogers了。

 

Steve抱住Bucky，哪怕只有一只手力气也很足够。他今天受伤了，是伤得有点重，但这没什么，是疼，但没什么了不起的。比起这个，他在昏迷之前看到Bucky哭了——

他想吻Bucky，想抱抱他受惊的兄弟。他想让Bucky别担心，伤疤是男人的勋章，如果是为了保护他人受伤，Steve甘之如饴。

他手指一遍遍摩挲Bucky脑后的短发，他吻Bucky还沾着土的额头和脸颊，Bucky双手撑在他身旁的床上，怕碰到他胸前的伤口又会引发他的疼痛。

一吻结束时他们的嘴唇还贴在一起，沾着唾液的表面很轻地碰触着。Bucky的嘴唇比他柔软，所以被挤压得也更厉害一些。

Steve望着Bucky的眼睛，他们离得这么近，轻而易举就能看清对方眼底流淌的东西。他又用力吻了Bucky的嘴一下，像咬一口熟透的果子。

Bucky永远带着一股甜味。

Steve摸到Bucky的鬓角，吻Bucky的耳朵和脸颊，他擦Bucky脸上的土，那土一道一道的，很明显能看出泪痕。

他们四目相对，Bucky趴在他头顶上方，眼神闪烁地望着他。他们都闭上眼睛，让脸颊和脸颊更近地贴在一起。Steve觉得Bucky的脸很烫，很柔软，又舒服。

“很疼对吗，Steve，”Bucky又问他，“上帝……你流了那么多血……”

Steve一直说他不疼，他吻Bucky，说着“一点也不疼”。他说他有血清。

Bucky笑了，他一脸怀疑。

Steve更紧地抱住他：“连美国队长都不相信？”

Bucky撇嘴：“说实话，我和队长不太熟，我和Steve Rogers更熟。而这小子是个被人揍得脸肿得老高还只会嘴硬说不疼的笨蛋。”

 

Bucky的眼睛那么蓝，他温柔而专心地注视Steve，Steve怀疑任何人都会沉溺在里面。安静的几秒过去，他小心地吻Bucky。他叼住Bucky的舌头，汲取Bucky口中的唾液。

Bucky喘息着，忽然转过头，他湿润的嘴唇上反射着水光。

“万一有人来……”Bucky看着身后的帐幕，小声说。他被Steve吻得气喘吁吁，多半忘了他还在生气。

“不会……”Steve说，他动了动脖子，又歪头吻了Bucky的脸一下，他搂住Bucky的腰，“中士，我们可以把灯关上。”

关灯？Bucky一双眼睛眨了眨，带着点深意地瞥向Steve。

“我没有别的意思，Bucky，呃，这样他们会以为我睡了。”

Steve睫毛下垂，咳了一声。他亲爱的中士的手已经摸到他蓄势待发的裤裆了。

Bucky咬住嘴唇，脸好像有点红。Steve完全勃起了，尺寸惊人的阴茎把军裤撑起来。

隔着布料，那东西正带着一股灼人的热度顶Bucky的手心。

“先关灯好吗，”Steve躺在床上动也不能动，他嘴角带着一丝抱歉的笑容，毫不避讳地恳求，望着Bucky的眼睛，“Bucky，别生气……”

他喊着“Bucky”的尾音上扬，好像在撒娇一样。

 

“你这样会把我们可爱的护士姑娘吓到的，队长。”关了灯，Bucky磨磨蹭蹭地解开队长的军裤。

队长的阴茎弹出来，激动地贴着Bucky的手心跳动。Bucky在黑暗中发出一声窃笑。

Steve摇头，如果只是小伤小痛，他现在早就把Bucky压在他的床上了。Steve很想这么做，想吻Bucky，想进入他的身体。可Steve伤得太重了，除了在Bucky手里硬得更厉害以外他什么也做不了。

“好吧，谁让病人交给我照顾。”Bucky对他脑子里罪恶的念头一无所知，笑着舔了舔嘴唇，Bucky在他腿间低下头。

双手扶着他的阴茎，吻了一下那个渗出液体的顶端，Bucky对着他的阴茎嘀咕着：“谁能告诉我这大家伙为什么这么精神……”

他温暖的口腔含住了Steve，还对着那龟头吸了一口。

 

帐篷里面一片黑暗，Steve竭力睁着眼，视野里仍旧空无一物。耳边只有Bucky急促的喘息，因为被阴茎噎住而发出的哽咽，还有水声，那一定是Bucky在吸吮他的阴茎。他感受着Bucky喉咙的紧致和口腔的热度，他可以想象Bucky的嘴正被他的阴茎撑到最大——那张刚刚还在调笑他的带着甜味的嘴唇一定已经被茎身撑成了O型，连Bucky沾着土的脸颊也被深入口腔的龟头顶得向外凸起。

Bucky正在给他口交，这不是什么新鲜事，Steve深知给他口交时的Bucky是什么模样。

他早就不是那个只被Bucky含住阴茎就会不知所措到只能仰着头的Steve Rogers了。

 

Bucky的睫毛一定正在颤抖，眼眶说不定已经染上了一点绯红。Bucky常会这样，只因为给Steve口交就开始兴奋，身体产生感觉，双眼会湿润地闪光。

Steve干睁着眼，他感觉Bucky的手指在小心抚弄他阴茎下的小球，打着圈摩擦他的阴茎根部。Bucky的嘴巴还叼着他的龟头，吃力地将茎身吞进去，然后湿漉漉地吐出来，来不及喘口气，又继续吞得更深。

老天……

Bucky一直闷闷地喘息，偶尔还会被呛得咳嗽，他专心吞吐Steve的阴茎，累得不行了才会休息一会儿，用他柔软的脸颊贴在阴茎上。Steve在心里暗骂那个血清，他的四倍视力在哪，他应该可以夜视才对。

他的左手摸下去，抚摸Bucky一上一下动作的头。他按着Bucky，让后者更深地含住他。

“Bucky……Bucky……”

他喃喃念着，不知是不是这声音起了作用，还是他的眼睛适应了黑暗，帐篷顶部的细节逐渐出现在Steve Rogers空荡的视野里。他急忙抬起脖子朝下看。

Bucky正趴在他双腿之间，涨红着脸艰难地吞咽他勃起的东西。这和他想象的一样。一只手扶着他的阴茎，另一只手向后伸直了。Steve的视线越过Bucky的后背，看到那手向后摸着的好像是Bucky自己的臀部，后者正因为Bucky趴在他腿间的姿势而高高翘着。

Steve愣住了，因为他看到的Bucky正翘着的圆圆的屁股并没有被军裤包裹着，而是赤裸地暴露在帐篷的冷空气中。Bucky不知什么时候已经把他自己的裤子悄悄脱掉了，他没有告诉Steve，远在后者发现之前，他就把自己下面脱光了。

他一边为Steve口交，一边主动用手指拓宽自己后面的小洞，他的臀部高抬着，因为嘴里和体内的快感而在空气中轻轻地颤动。他喉咙哽咽，努力吮吸着Steve的阴茎，皱着眉头，还以为自己没有被发现。

“Bucky？”

Steve不敢相信地深呼吸着，一想到Bucky在自顾自准备什么——在为他准备什么——Steve就止不住胸膛一阵起伏。他小腹涨热，下面的阴茎也硬得更厉害了，把Bucky可怜的口腔撑得满满当当。

Bucky喘息着吐出Steve的阴茎，被自己的唾液呛了一下。他抬起头，睁着湿润的蓝眼睛看向Steve的脸。

“怎么？”

Steve攥紧了他的头发。

“让我操你，可以吗，Bucky，我想操你。”Steve的声音响起来，有点沙哑。

 

Bucky张着嘴，愣愣地看着他，半晌低下头，Bucky在黑暗中笑了笑，一副“我早就知道”的表情，他把手指从自己体内抽出来。

有液体被带出来了，他体内已经很湿了。Bucky觉得可以让Steve试试。

“嗯，队长想操我……”Bucky若无其事地重复着，这口气普普通通，就像是“Steve想和我玩足球”一样。他装作在考虑这个提议。

Rogers队长吞咽着口水，正把一切都看在眼里。

Bucky的脸已经很红了，耳根红透了，他爬到Steve腰间，膝盖撑起来，手指再度伸进自己里面，张开，搅动。他的臀尖向后蹭着Steve翘起的阴茎，那并不光滑的硬物表面沾满了Bucky口中的唾液。Bucky嘟囔着：“为什么Dugan他们都在喝酒，在玩，我却放下我的女孩们来找你。照顾你，还要被你操。”

阴茎被两瓣屁股若即若离地摩擦着，真是一场折磨，Steve苦笑：“Bucky，我很嫉妒……”

“嫉妒什么？”Bucky抽出手指，向后扶住Steve的阴茎套弄，他仰起脖子，“嫉妒Dugan，还是嫉妒我？得了吧Steve，谁让你受伤了。如果好好的，我们就可以一起去酒——”

“嫉妒你口中的那些女孩。”Steve咬着牙说，Bucky的手正熟练地揉着他的阴茎。

Bucky的动作停住了：“女孩？”

Steve长长喘了口气，阴茎胀痛得厉害。

“我是说，呃，至少她们能和你……”Steve试图解释，却解释不出来，“算了，别放在心上，Bucky。”

他也不知道自己想说什么。

 

Bucky愣了会儿，然后笑了，身在黑暗中，Bucky没有必要掩饰自己的表情，他好像有点失落。

Steve望着他。

Bucky专心扶住Steve的阴茎，身体向后坐了坐，让自己那个被手指插开的小洞对准了Steve的欲望顶端。

“别开玩笑，哥们，这种好事不适合你……”Bucky说，Steve的龟头正蹭着他的穴口，很硬，很烫，“你是英雄，美国队长，嗯？我们的事不能被别人发现的，他们不懂，他们只会……你知道的，军事法庭……”

他声音越来越低，还笑了起来。Steve手摸着Bucky跪着的大腿。

Bucky紧窒的内部正在一点点吞下他。

“其实我早就想说，Steve……”Bucky的声音很低，很小，有点颤抖，好像在努力压抑着什么，“你应该有你自己的女孩，我已经都教你了，应该让她帮你做这些。每个大兵都应该有，到时候你就会为了她爱惜你自己了……”

他的大腿内侧完全贴在了Steve胯上，Steve尺寸巨大的男性欲望正在Bucky自己扩张过的体内胀痛着。

“毕竟女孩子的眼泪，你不忍心见到的。”Bucky低下头，吻了Steve的嘴一下。

Steve沉默着，目不转睛地盯着他。

Bucky冲Steve露出一个笑容，虽然黑暗中Steve八成看不到。Bucky挺直了腰，双手扶在Steve的腹肌上，一点点抬高自己的臀部，再坐下去。

他这样动其实很累，因为体重的缘故，Steve插入得格外深。Bucky的腰直打软，酥麻的快感源源不断从Steve插入他的地方传上来。Bucky不得不闭上眼睛，咬着嘴唇，他坐在Steve沾满口水的阴茎上，晃动着自己的腰和挺翘的屁股，全心全意地用这个操着自己。

Steve的阴茎硬而滚烫，像一件粗长的烙铁，捅弄着他的体内。Steve说想操他。而他又何尝不在期待这个。他喜欢和自己的哥们做爱，他喜欢被Steve占有。

他没能看到Steve看他的眼神。如果每个士兵都一定要有个“女孩”，如果这词所指代的范围能更广一些，Steve那眼神就像在说，他唯一的“女孩”就在这儿。

Bucky很快出汗了，他脱掉自己的冬装外套，只留一件衬衫，他坐在Steve的胯部上下动着，小穴被撑到最大，努力吃着Steve的阴茎，流出的肠液都滴到Steve身上了。

Steve左手放开Bucky的屁股，顺着衣摆伸进Bucky的衬衫里。

Bucky呜咽了一声，他动着腰，上半身往前倾斜了一点，好让Steve的手能更容易地在衣服里面摸到他。

 

自从Bucky教过Steve这个之后Steve就玩得越来越熟练了，指腹揉捏拉扯着Bucky的乳头，让Bucky牙齿都直打颤。

“Steve……”呻吟刚冒出来，Bucky就咬住了自己的嘴。

Steve进得太深了，Bucky的腰已经无法挺直了。但他还硬撑着。他用双腿和膝盖的力量支撑着身体，在Steve的阴茎上来回操自己腿间湿软的小洞。

Steve还没有射的意思。还早呢，经验告诉Bucky，Steve要射还早呢。

这个刚刚救过他们，受了重伤的家伙可不是那么容易满足的。

Steve的手揉搓Bucky的胸口，挤压他衣服里的乳头，激得Bucky身体一阵哆嗦，体内的肠壁更紧地吸住对方捅入的阴茎。Bucky深呼吸着，他坐在Steve身上，一时腰软得动弹不得。

Steve看着他的表情，像是等不及了，双腿折起来，脚底踩着床沿，弯曲膝盖，Steve胯部向上顶的力量让Bucky敏感的肠道被毫无预兆地捅入更深。

Bucky叫出了声音，他张着嘴，慌张地喊Steve的名字，像是想让对方先停下。可Steve不理会，他胯部动了起来，用越来越快的速度插进Bucky腿间的小穴，那穴口吞吐着粗大滚烫的阴茎，滴着肠液，根本无法合上。Bucky的腰杆在Steve身上剧烈地摇晃，全身都被顶得一上一下，没有着落。Bucky支吾着咬住嘴，下面的小洞只好紧紧缠住Steve。

他像一艘被顶上浪头的小船，Steve像海一样正主宰着他，时刻会将他吞没。

“我想吻你，Bucky。”Steve的声音很轻柔，手拽着Bucky脖子上挂的军牌，朝自己的方向扯了一下。

Bucky顺从地低下头。他的腰软下来，贴着Steve的腹肌，他喘息着战栗着和Steve接吻。Steve咬住他的嘴唇，咬得有点太用力了，Bucky眉心簇起，伸出舌尖一下下小心地舔舐Steve的嘴唇，像求饶的小动物。

Steve很快松开了他，然后更深地吻进他的嘴里。

阴茎还在毫不留情地撑开穴口，摩擦脆弱的肠壁，Bucky喉咙里的颤音都被Steve貌似温情的吻堵住了。他睁开眼睛，湿润的眼珠因为Steve还在受伤而不安地转着。

身后的阴茎进得越来越快，Bucky咬着牙。

“我爱你，Bucky，我爱你……”亲吻的间隙，他听到Steve在他耳边忘情地说。

Bucky的眼神更不安了。

Steve的“爱”奢侈而又美好，因为Steve就是这么一个奢侈又美好的人。他令人敬佩，令人想要不顾一切地追随。Bucky想。但这并不现实。比起Steve的“爱”，Bucky想要的只是一些更现实的东西。比如健康，安全。他希望他的好哥们安然无恙，他希望Steve是快乐的。

他也爱Steve。毫无疑问。他一直是爱Steve的。

 

Steve心中只有国家，这家伙愿意为国家放弃一切，就像当初无论如何也要上战场打仗一样，Steve从不为自己考虑。Bucky明白，他也一直担心这个，如果没有那管血清，Steve大概早就消失在欧洲某个不知名的荒野之地变成一堆白骨了。

战争就是这么残酷。对其他人来说，Steve Rogers不过是“几万美军”中不起眼的一员，但对Bucky来说，Steve毫无疑问意味着全部。

所以Bucky感谢那管血清，它暂时保住了Steve，但这不代表Bucky就能改变立场，支持Steve上前线来。事实上他无法阻拦Steve，他们都有报国的梦，在珍珠港被袭击之后，在国家遭受炮火的波及之后，所有的男儿都立志为国而战。但是当他们真的身临其境，成为这场厮杀中的一员，他们很难再被某些简单的口号所感染。

继续支撑他们的只有炽热的理想，只有对家人的爱和思念。人在战争中留下的创伤是会延续一生的，是无法弥补的。

Bucky并不胆怯，他一向勇敢，勇于站出来保护自己的朋友，支持正义。他并不好战，也不贪图什么军功章，他只是想保卫自己的家园和同胞。他知道战争的可怕之处，他选择奉献自己，因为战争发生了，敌人冲上来了，总需要有人做点什么。

他知道Steve和他一样，Steve甚至比他更勇敢更无私更执着。

他不怕战争，他怕失去Steve。战争总会结束，生活还会继续，可一旦失去Steve，那才是真正的“永远”，真正的“无法弥补”，“延续一生”。

他爱Steve。

 

Steve还在耳边呢喃，吻他的耳朵，说他爱他。

他是那么执着，一边说一边更用力地挺动胯部，让阴茎牢牢楔入Bucky体内湿滑的肠道。胯骨撞在Bucky圆圆的臀肉上，啪啪的撞击声和行军床摇动的吱吱呀呀声混在一起。Bucky红着脸，酸软的腰根本直不起来，只能这样被他操着。

Steve又说，我想吻你。

他说话的时候单手把Bucky扶起来，意有所指地继续揉Bucky胸前的乳头。他用几乎和“我想参军”一样认死理的口吻对Bucky说：“我想吻你。”

Bucky被他操着，无力的手指上下摇晃着艰难地解自己的衬衫扣子。他装作有点不满，撇下嘴角，又苦笑：“为什么我一定要听你的，你这家伙……”

他解开衬衫，露出里面赤裸的胸膛和小腹，低头靠过去，伸手扶着Steve的后脖子，他托起Steve的头。

Steve支起脖子，亲吻舔舐着他的胸口，叼住他的乳头咬着。

 

牙齿摩擦乳头敏感的顶端，嘴唇含住乳尖拉扯。Bucky的喘息时断时续，隐忍而又难耐，他的下巴受不住地撑在Steve头顶。

“你应该……有一个……嗯……Steve，你已经，已经很会了！”

他话说得破碎，不连贯，但Steve显然听懂了。

“我不需要那些，我只需要你，Buck。我只要你。”

 

Steve的后脑勺落回枕头上，他伸手揽住Bucky的后腰，让对方汗湿的身体再次贴在自己身上。

“我真的只想要你，你是我唯一想要的……”

他和Bucky接吻，Bucky还吸着他阴茎的湿软内部忽然一阵缩紧。那个吻结束后，Bucky的脸埋在他肩膀上，不抬起来。

“你说得对，队长……像我，像我这么好的哥们，谁不想要。”

“Bucky，不是——”

“但是Steve，你知道，我不可能一直陪着你……”

他喘得太厉害了，Steve的插弄让他话说的一个字一个字往外蹦。

Bucky耳朵红得像要滴血。

“我已经，不管我们承不承认，我追不上你，Steve，我无法保护你。”

Steve受伤，流血，他竟然是最后一个知道的，他甚至只能看着Steve被抬走，傻站在原地一筹莫展。

“你太厉害，太强大，你做的事是我们都做不到的，连追随你都变得那么吃力，我不知道还能为你做什么，Steve，我如果能变强一点就好了。”

“如果你不能陪着我，我可以陪着你。”Steve忽然说。

他摸Bucky的后脑勺，把Bucky的头拽起来。Bucky不得不看着他，那眼眶发红，Steve吻Bucky的脸颊：“保护你，追随你。一样的，都是一样的，Bucky。”

在他眼里，Bucky也一直是强大的。

 

Bucky觉得Steve在说傻话。

他确信这世上只有他追随Steve的份。

Steve在他心里不该追随任何人。

但他说不下去了，Steve牢牢地吻他，堵住他的嘴不让他继续。下面的阴茎也深深搅弄着Bucky的内部。他们正难得有机会靠在一起，在自己的床上接吻和做爱。Bucky心里翻来覆去还都是Steve受伤的事，但显然Steve毫不在意。Steve就像个傻小子一样一遍遍地对他表白，剖明心迹。这些傻话Bucky读中学的时候就不对女孩子们讲了。

但他知道Steve是认真的。Steve从来不说假话。

Steve真的爱他。

Bucky试着直起自己的腰，去迎合Steve腰胯挺入的动作。他们结合的部位已经被肠液打湿了，Bucky的下面正湿得不行，一副被欺负过头了的样子。

“Bucky，我还想吻你。”Bucky才直起腰没一会儿，Steve躺着，又可怜兮兮地说。

Bucky舔了舔自己的嘴唇，在Steve的阴茎上专心地摇晃臀部，他受不了Steve这个腔调：“小男孩，你满十岁了吗。”

“小男孩”的阴茎忽然用力捣入，让Bucky的腰一软，脚趾都缩紧了。

 

这样频繁地对Bucky撒娇，放在以前的Steve Rogers身上根本是无法想象的。

那时的Steve太弱小了，总是硬撑着拒绝任何帮助。如今他强大了，他是美国队长，他学会示弱了，因为Bucky永远会让他如愿以偿。

 

Bucky再次趴下来和他接吻，吻着吻着Steve又借势更用力地插入Bucky。Bucky支支吾吾地被他操着，柔软的腰下陷，臀部被顶得一直高耸着摇晃，Bucky在Steve身上被插射了。

他浑身颤抖，趴在Steve身上，小穴也吸得更紧了。Steve还在插入他，他嘴唇死死咬着，眼泪淌下脸颊。他低头吻Steve那条骨折的手。

Steve用另一只手摸他的头，抓他汗湿的鬓发，他们继续接吻。Bucky的嘴唇都有点肿了，Steve看着他高潮后的脸，没来由想起一件事。

——Bucky只靠被插入后面就能高潮。

“……这是个秘密，我只告诉你，因为你是我最好的哥们……上帝，我也不知道为什么会这样，我只和你用过后面那地方，Steve，有点怪，你知道吗，但你这家伙让我很舒服……”

在以前，在布鲁克林的时候，Steve是绝不敢肖想Bucky会对他说这些的。他也不敢想象自己会和Bucky接吻和做爱。那时候他总觉得Bucky近在眼前又远在天边。Bucky那么好，那么多人为Bucky着迷，而Steve Rogers平凡无奇。

他对Bucky说我爱你，Bucky一直没有怎么认真回应，就连刚才也是。刚才Bucky被他操得已经有点茫了，支支吾吾地发不出声音。或许Bucky以为他在开玩笑，或是别的什么原因，Bucky总对他提起女孩子，是的，Bucky喜欢女孩，也招女孩喜欢，Bucky总说女孩子是美好的化身，应该被温柔对待。

他觉得Bucky也是美好的化身。

他想吻Bucky。

“Steve……”高潮过后的Bucky，浑身都散发出一股被性爱满足的气味。他低喃着Steve的名字，像嚼一块又甜又苦的巧克力。他任Steve吻他沾着眼泪的嘴唇，任Steve抽插捣入他臀缝间的孔洞，似乎这两个部位这一具身体就是为Steve Rogers一个人准备的。

Steve射进他体内的时候，Bucky抱着Steve脸颊的手哆嗦了两下，他浑身的力气都被操得一干二净，身体往下滑，Steve伸手捞住他。他们继续接吻。

精液被Steve还未软掉的阴茎堵在他里面。

“Bucky，你想要什么？”刚刚经历了高潮的Steve激动地吻他。

“我想要……我什么都不想要，”Bucky说，他又加了一句，“我希望我们都过得好。我们都活的时间长一点，至少长过战争。”

Steve笑着，他把脸埋进Bucky的脖子里，用力嗅Bucky身上的气味。

“我们会的，Bucky。我很抱歉，让你担心，我很抱歉。”

他的阴茎终于软了下来，滑出Bucky臀缝间的小洞，小股精液从身体深处流出来，沾在Bucky被撞红的大腿上。小洞还兀自张开的，被操了太久，一时无法合上。

Bucky闭着眼睛，Steve开始咬他的脖子。

“抱歉什么，Steve，我只不过……毕竟只有活下去，我们才能做些别的，才能一起回纽约，对吗。我们还有很多事，很多人一生中该做的事没做，不应该就这么把自己葬送在战场上。”

“我们还没有做什么？你想做什么？”

“我想做的事很多，成家，立业。以前我们四人约会，以后回家了，我们可以有六人八人十人的家庭，Steve，我们可以就住隔壁，小孩子们可以一起玩。”

“为什么不能是两个人的家庭，我和你？”Steve在他耳边说。

Bucky愣了愣，确定自己没听错他才笑了，咬着嘴唇。

“两个人……？”他凑在Steve跟前，低声问，眼神飘忽不定。

“对，像以前在布鲁克林那样。”Steve说。

Bucky哈哈笑着，他舔了舔嘴唇：“一起睡沙发垫？你以前拒绝过我，还记得吗，哥们，我只要求你帮我倒垃圾擦鞋，你都不愿意。”

那时Steve的母亲刚刚去世，他独来独往，总是一个人，连Bucky的帮助也要拒绝。

Steve有些懊恼，他以为Bucky不记得了，谁知Bucky记得和他一样清楚。他吻Bucky的脸：“再给我一次机会，让我做什么都行。”只要能和Bucky在一起。

Bucky又被他逗笑了，泪湿的眼角上翘。

 

无论他们将来如何生活，只有一件事Bucky是确定的，那就是Bucky对Steve的感情永远不会改变。他看着Steve的眼睛，看Steve眼里的自己，他并不希望Steve过和其他人不同的生活，不希望Steve因为自己而成为异类，每个人都知道两个男人的家庭意味着什么。

他只希望Steve幸福。这远比他自己幸福来得更加重要。

“只要你愿意，队长。”

 

他们相互吻着，说一些没着没落漫无边际的小事，Bucky说，以后回家，他要在房间里放一支花，最普通最新鲜的花，放在桌子上阳台上：“以前总觉得这东西没什么意义，不明白父亲为什么这么执着于它们，现在才懂了，因为它们是生活。我们的父亲都经历过一战，Steve，他们一定也是在那时候发现生活有那么多美好之处。”

他和他的队长接吻。队长说想买个画架，就放在他们的客厅里。Bucky说好。反正这都是一些小事，只要捱过了这场战争，想做什么都行。

他发觉他的队长好像又硬了，阴茎蹭着他的屁股，想要往里顶。既然已经照顾病号到这份上，Barnes中士不得不照顾到底。他扶着队长那个硬家伙塞进自己后面还流淌着队长精液的小洞里。可他已经没力气了，他只能趴在队长身上被身后耸动的阴茎操着。

队长摸他脑后的头发，把他的头发揪起来吻他。

Bucky说不好自己是因为被吻而硬起来的，还是因为被Steve插入后面，他的阴茎摩擦着Steve的小腹，难熬得他又开始流眼泪了。

“今天辛苦你照顾，Barnes中士。”Steve忽然说。

Bucky喘息着，双手抱在他脖子上，身体随着他插入的动作不住摇晃：“照顾你……又不是第一次了……”

他早就习惯了，认识Steve的这十多年，他早就习惯了。

Steve插入得很快，快感来得比第一次还更猛烈。臀肉被Steve大手捏着，掰开，小洞吃着阴茎，Bucky的眼神有点涣散了，泪水顺着眼角一直往下流。

Steve吻他被欲望浸满的蓝眼睛。

“别再因为我的事哭，Bucky……”他用力顶入，Bucky战栗着在他身上再次射出来，“当然，高兴的时候例外。”

他搂住Bucky的腰，爱不释手地吻Bucky的脸，吻Bucky因为得到满足而上扬的眼角。

他很快也射在Bucky体内。

Bucky虚弱地吻他胸口的撕裂伤。问他疼不疼。他说刚才还在疼，现在好像好多了。

他有血清，他很强，他必须保护所有人，保护Bucky。这是他的责任。

 

他没办法帮Bucky清理内部，这个姿势实在很不方便，他从床头扯下一点绷带，含在嘴里，用唾液润湿了，团成小球。

Bucky还趴在他身上，虚弱地抱着他重伤的身体喘息。他们都出了很多汗，Steve的伤口甚至有可能感染，但他不在乎，他是超级士兵。

他叼着那小团绷带，手摸下去，揉Bucky被撞得湿淋淋的臀肉，摸中间的入口，他用手把那小团绷带塞进Bucky流着精液的小洞里。

Bucky的身体颤了颤，因为Steve的手指伸了进去，那小洞本来就已经被操得无力闭合了，现在还被堵住，被手指刮着。

 

Bucky抬起眼，Steve沾着精液的手指正轻触他湿润的嘴唇。Bucky和Steve四目相对，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，他慢慢吐息着，张开嘴将Steve的手指含住。

他像帮Steve的阴茎口交一样吞咽舔舐着Steve的手指，湿亮的蓝眼睛盯在Steve眼底。Steve苦笑着，很快就缴械投降了。

他一手揽过Bucky，反身将Bucky按在床上，他抽出Bucky体内刚被塞进去的一小团绷带，扶着自己的阴茎就着精液的润滑就插进去。

“我想我不得不痊愈。”他粗喘着说，尽管伤口还有点疼。他骨折的右手也还正麻着，毫无知觉。

 

行军床剧烈地摇晃着，每个支撑的关节都在摇摇欲坠。Bucky被操得声音都发不出来了，上扬的眼角不停涌出泪水，双手扶着Steve的肩膀，两条腿无力地挂在Steve腰上，他的小穴里不停有精液被进出的阴茎挤出来，那是Steve先前射进去的，Bucky体内已经全是Steve了。

Steve低头吻他，像饥不择食的狮子一样地啮咬他胸前的乳头，含吻他敏感的耳垂。Bucky颤抖着被他压住猛操，棕色发丝贴着流汗的额头，蓝眼睛湿成一片，Bucky只能哽咽地断断续续地嘀咕。

“Steve……小心你的手……”

 

等以后战争结束，等他们回家，一起生活，他们就不用躲躲藏藏了。

 

Steve和Bucky一直折腾到大半夜，没有人来打扰过他们。Bucky最后已经一点力气也没了，歪着头趴在床上，他哭着，一直说“操我”。Steve压在他身后，几乎将他吞吃入腹。

他累得昏睡过去，蜷缩在Steve的被窝里，解开的衬衫下面满是吻痕和淤青，光裸的两条腿中间也淌的全是精液，被插入过头的小洞虚弱地半闭着。Steve坐在床边，解自己胸口的绷带，那绷带已经被他和Bucky的汗水打湿了。

他卸下右手上缠的东西，然后握了握手指。

回头一看，Bucky还在睡着，现在是冬天，帐篷里并不暖和，Bucky棕色的头发冒在被子外面，还隐约能看到一只瑟缩的耳朵和哭红的眼睛。

Steve靠过去，用自己的被子把Bucky满是痕迹的身体裹起来，他躺下，隔着被子抱住Bucky，低下头珍惜地去吻Bucky的头发。

 

他写了一张字条塞进Bucky的冬装外套口袋里。那时外面天还没亮，他不得不把Bucky叫醒，后者揉着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地被他吻了一下。

“老天，什么时候了，我该走了。”Bucky说。

 

他帮Bucky穿衣服，一个个给Bucky系扣子。Bucky看着他的右手，问他真的一点都不疼了吗。

他们交换了一个很深的吻才分开。

 

Dugan跟Falsworth说悄悄话，两个人笑着叽叽咕咕。森田跟Rogers队长讨论完路线，收起地图和军用罗盘。回头看了他俩一眼。

“说什么呢？”森田踩着地上嘎吱嘎吱的枯叶，凑过来。

“我们在猜队长泡了哪个护士，”Dugan调笑着说，嘴唇上的小胡子跟着一动一动，“昨天我和Gabe喝完酒，本打算去看队长，结果听到里面……你知道的，一听就很猛……”

森田咳嗽了两声，回头看了一眼队长，确定对方听不到。

“你们可以问问Bucky。”

“问了。那臭小子呆了半天，笑个不停，差点被队长听见。”

 

Gabe找到Rogers队长，彼时队长正拧开自己的水壶递给一旁的Barnes中士。

“怎么？”队长低头看向他。

Gabe不得不承认，他现在对队长是有点刮目相看了，倒是Bucky——这小子今天怎么这么没精神？

“给你这个，刚才被我们救出来的那个法国老头给的，说是他们的护身符，帮我们打纳粹，要吗？”

他拿着一个方形的铁片，不知道那是什么。Steve摇了摇头。他知道在军队里面人人都有护身符，但Steve不相信这个。

“你怎么也不要，Bucky也不要，他说他有护身符。嘿，Bucky，你还好吗？我看你今天状态不对啊。”

“哪儿不对，我好着呢。”Bucky说着打了个哈欠。

 

他们救出了地窖里的一伙村民，得到了关于德军据点的新线索。Steve要回去和将军商量一下，Dugan他们也赞成——他们说今晚营地有慰问表演，是什么ENSA，有很多漂亮的法国姑娘。

Bucky抱着他的枪，在车上笑着：“今天要把昨天没喝的酒喝回来。”

 

Steve一回营地先去找将军商议情况，出来时路过Bucky的营帐，他走进去，Bucky正在里面一个人坐着擦靴子。“什么事？”Bucky抬头。Steve已经蹲在他面前了。

Bucky望了他一眼，知趣地抿了抿嘴。

他们偷偷接了个吻。Rogers队长才站起来笑着走了。

 

慰问演出的团体在营地里搭起了临时舞台。Steve去的时候演出还没开始，有女孩邀他一起坐在前排，他不好意思地拒绝，问对方有没有看到Barnes中士。有人告诉他Bucky被拉到后台去了：“这小子刚才喝多了。”

Steve往后台走，遇到几个正在换戏服的姑娘，把人家吓了一跳，他也吓了一跳，在哄笑中道着歉躲出来。

“你找Bucky？他被带到里面去了。”

“呃，谢谢。”

里面，到底哪里算是里面？Rogers队长满头是汗地往里走，他一身戎装，被路过的姑娘们嬉笑着围观。

他一直走到后台的最深处，一大堆纸糊的布景和沉重的幕布出现在他面前，他听到了人的声音，一个短发姑娘正在幕布后面吻Bucky的脸。Bucky嘴上带着一丝喝多了酒才会有的笑容，他眼睛眯着躺在幕布里。

 

Steve站在原地。他听到那姑娘说：“Bucky，你总是在说你的队长，可我们又见不到他，你什么时候带他来见我们。”

“队长……”Bucky迷迷糊糊地咕哝，用手臂遮住眼睛。

 


	9. Chapter 9

9:00，2014，美国纽约

 

他从未想过逃避。记忆是如此珍贵，珍贵到明知那定会带来痛苦也必须面对。他翻阅资料，努力从每一个字眼每一段描述每一帧画面的缝隙里寻找他自己的影子。他需要用很多时间来分辨一段认知是记忆还是错觉，是真实的历史还是只是他人乐于去编造的一段谈资。他的自我在这其中不断修正和摇摆。无论是经过世人美化的Barnes中士，还是那形同鬼魅神出鬼没的冬日战士，听起来都蛮酷的，但好像都和目前的他相去甚远。他不能简单地认同任何一个身份，在“自我”这方面，他仍处于一种茫然和混乱的状态中。

Steve Rogers告诉过他，Bucky Barnes很好，这也好，那也好，温柔，勇敢，爱笑，善解人意，有坚持，有担当，有理想，是很多同龄人和后辈的依靠。Steve口中的每一句形容都这么陌生。他甚至觉得根本不会有这样的人——这些形容应该都是很好的，都是正面的，可没有人会是完全正面的，完全好的。

这个Bucky Barnes一定是Steve臆想出来的。

他并没有试着和Steve争论这个，因为他在那个博物馆看到过，Steve和Bucky Barnes的感情是多么好，他们“形影不离”。某种程度上，这种臆想情有可原。

他只是无法在Steve的回忆和描述中找到自己，当他们在一起时，他感觉自己在做某种类似欺骗的事情。可Steve并不这么认为，Steve说：你是Bucky，我感觉得到。

 

他究竟应该相信这个茫然而又混乱的自己，还是相信Steve Rogers的所谓“感觉”？说到这个，他最近在寻找记忆上做出的努力也并不全是徒劳无功，他多少也确认了一些算是重要的事。

比如Steve Rogers。他确认这个男人不会伤害他，相反的，他们之间可能是另一种关系——虽然他还不太懂，但依据Steve的表现和他自己潜意识的直觉来看，那大概和“爱”和信任有关。

再比如，他有了一个“家”，和Steve一起。这是属于他们两个人的地方，两个人的“家”。“家”里有一切他想得到想不到的补给品，有Steve喜欢的装饰和家具，有每天更换的插在水杯里的鲜花。他们在“家”里吃饭，休息，看书、报纸和电影。他们聊天，拥抱，接吻。他确认在“家”里不用担心和害怕任何事，不会受到电击和巴掌之类的刑罚。

他喜欢这个。

他对Steve提起过，因为他记忆恢复得很慢，几乎没什么进展，而他并不想让对这一点表示关切的Steve失望。

不过除此之外，他同样确认了几件和Steve无关，他也就没有和Steve提起的事。

比如他确认自己是错的。

 

冬兵过去一直在做的事，一直在完成的任务，也就是“杀人”，并不是所谓的功勋，不是Pierce口中“造福人类”的必要过程。杀人就是杀人——Steve在不经意间透露的看法，周围人以及社会新闻的舆论报道，他自身记忆中那些人被杀前惊恐无助的眼神都在提醒他这一点——

这是错的，是罪恶。无需判决和指控，他自己意识到了。从冬兵那个没有人格的杀人机器，到目前这个处于混乱中的Bucky Barnes，他把身上一个个有关“任务完成”“造福人类”的“勋章”摘下来，陈列在面前，拼拼凑凑，这沉重的耻辱柱才现出原形来。冬兵所做的是错的，他唯一擅长的，曾占据了他清醒后绝大部分时间的事是错的，他忍受的那些电击，刑罚，他以最完美姿态完成的那些任务，乃至冬兵最大的价值，全是错的。

 

太阳还没有升起来，微弱细碎的光线被遮天蔽日的密林包围住，黄的红的落叶洒满树下的小径和草坪，冬兵藏在阴影里，双手插进口袋。

他压低了帽檐，看不远处那一座墓碑，碑前摆着许多无人照料已经干枯腐朽的花，一个看上去不到十岁的女孩子正蹲在那哭泣。

她穿着一件橘色的裙子，那是夏天的颜色，长发垂在肩头。冬兵走过去，杀手的脚步轻得没有声音。他看着墓碑上那位女性死者的名字，如果他没记错，那正是不久前报纸上出现过的，化工厂爆炸后失踪科学家其中的一位。那个古怪的姓氏他记得，和他之前某个任务目标的姓氏是一样的。他或许见过这个女人。

小女孩还在哭泣，丝毫没有意识到冬兵的靠近。她在对着墓碑说，妈妈，保佑哥哥，保佑他，我该怎么救他？太阳升起来了，她擦干泪水，模糊的视线里隐约看到有人的影子从身后打过来。

她恐惧地回头，身后却空无一人。清晨的公墓，只有一两只山雀在树顶鸣叫。

 

冬兵回到复仇者大厦，进入他和Steve的“家”，这房门原本只能读取Steve Rogers一个人的视网膜，现在加上了他的。Steve的朋友没有对此横加议论，他们知道冬兵的状态，知道Steve对这个往日的老友Bucky Barnes稀罕到什么地步。他们把房间加大，从原本的队长单人间改造成三居室。

家里的灯还没开，Steve还在熟睡着。冬兵悄无声息地穿过门厅，走到餐桌旁，拿出一支还滴着露水的金盏菊，这是他从一个墨西哥裔小姑娘手里买的。他把它插进水杯里。

时间还早，他想他还来得及。

 

*

 

Steve Rogers睁着眼睛，他昨夜回来得很晚，有点失眠，到现在还没有睡着，事实上他已经失眠好几天了。他躺在自己的行军床上，想那个正在他隔壁房间熟睡的家伙，想几天前的那句“我也爱你”。理智告诉他那大概只是Bucky在无意义地重复他说的话——Bucky有时是会这样，重复默念一句话，只为了理解Steve话中的含义。这不代表什么。

那天想必也是这样。事实上，Steve当时都没有对这句话做出什么反应，他在哭，在不停对Bucky道歉，他压在Bucky汗湿的身体上，心脏经受着前所未有的煎熬和折磨。他怕自己在做梦，失去Bucky的这几年里，类似的梦他做过无数次，每每醒来，每每都是一次新的失去。

他知道梦会醒，知道梦醒总是带着伤痛。可他从没有放弃过梦。好比人人都说理想终将破灭，仍有人对理想汲汲以求。

Bucky以前说，傻瓜和勇士之间往往只有一线之隔。那天Bucky喝醉了，军营放假，他回布鲁克林过周末，揽着Steve弱小的肩头，说他虽然口头上总笑Steve傻，“但我明白，哥们，你有多勇敢。”

能顶住梦碎的人才是勇者，只有他们才能拥有梦想成真的那一刻。Steve以前做梦，梦的是自己参军，为国效力，他梦想成真了，他是英雄。后来他做梦，梦到Bucky回来了，Bucky死而复生。

他知道这不可能，在21世纪还做这种梦的他蠢得无可救药。如果Bucky知道了也一定会笑话他的。

Bucky会对他说——他总是知道Bucky会说什么的——Bucky会笑着说，兄弟，别多想，好好活着。

他笑的时候眼角是上挑的，像一片柔软嫩绿的叶子倏尔展开了。

 

Steve在床上安静地睁着眼睛回想过去，眸子里映着天花板上单调的纹路，一条条纹路就像一条条回忆，盘根错节，千头万绪。他身上盖着一层薄毯，制服和盾就扔在床边，他昨夜回来得太晚，冲了个澡就睡了。

 

他这会儿听到了门外的动静，有人在门厅里走，脚步声很轻，超级士兵的耳朵捕捉到了，那是Bucky。

Bucky今天醒得这么早？

 

有一阵Bucky睡不好，会一直睁着眼躺在床上，直到Steve回来，弯腰给他一个晚安吻，他才肯把眼睛闭上乖乖睡觉。后来晚安吻变成了别的东西。

自那天之后——那天Steve在Bucky的卧室里“第一次”占有了他，70年后的第一次，爱情甜苦交织，泪水从他们的眼眶里落出来，尝起来是一样的酸涩，这其中充满了疼痛，欣喜，不安与满足。

自那天之后，他们不再只是满足于一个简单的晚安吻，而多了一些别的东西。这事自然而然地发生了，没有一个人提议说，我们需要加点别的来进一步维持关系，没有。他们只是都想这样做。一开始是Steve先主动的，他像往常一样在睡前吻Bucky，问Bucky身体恢复了吗，还疼不疼。

那已经是他们做爱的隔天了，Steve忘不了Bucky前一日被自己搞成了什么样——到最后那腿间的小洞被操得闭不上，肿得像要流血，精液不停从里面流出来，Steve一碰Bucky就会哆嗦——这会儿Bucky沉默地摇头，意思是不疼，他躺在床上，Steve的手伸进他贴身的棉质短裤里，手指挤进那挺翘的两瓣屁股中间，去摸那个小洞。

Bucky整个身体忽然弹了一下，Steve的中指插入他了，他咬住自己的头发，不说话，胸膛起伏着，睁着无辜的蓝眼睛瞧Steve。

他总是无辜的，让Steve觉得自己在做什么坏事，在欺负他，可Bucky的身体又紧紧吸着Steve。在那场“初夜”发生之后，还不懂得吸取教训，还渴求着Steve的更多插入。

Steve低头吻Bucky咬紧的嘴唇，把Bucky的牙齿吻开，然后撩起Bucky的上衣，啃咬硬起的乳头。

Bucky也有血清，他恢复得很快，原本布满胸口和小腹的牙印已经消失了。但这也意味着Rogers队长对他的“占有”消失了，这让队长忍不住又埋头在他胸前咬了几口，牙齿在皮肤表面留下湿润的凹陷的印记，乳头也被咬得肿胀不堪，鲜红欲滴，Bucky仰着头，任这个金发的士兵做任何事，他半睁着眼睛，只是喘息，并不抗拒。

“Bucky……”当Steve这么喊他，他会小声地回一句“Steve”。

Steve的手指还在体内插入他，摩擦肠壁，按压他的敏感点。随着Bucky穴口扩张程度的加大，Steve的手指也并得越多了。Bucky红着脸，腰胯不自觉扭动，用身体吞咽他湿淋的手。

Bucky被他的手操射了，张着嘴，呜咽声被堵在吻里，到这会儿Steve还没有脱过衣服，只有Bucky从中得到了快乐。Steve在他身边的床上躺下，替出汗发热的Bucky清理前方射出的精液，穿好短裤。他们接吻，Steve用柔软的嘴唇安抚他，搂着他的腰，吻他额头和鬓角的汗水，像长辈安抚一个累了的孩子。Bucky在疲惫中睡去，是熟睡，Steve起身离开他也不知道，他只知道他是安全的。

 

后来的几晚也统统是这样。Steve没用过他裤子里那个真正的大家伙，只是用手或嘴给Bucky道晚安。而Bucky似乎明白他在想什么。

昨天他忘记了，这是个意外，因为他回来得太晚了，而Bucky已经睡着了。

 

Steve还在床上躺着，以往他这个时候应该起床了，但他失眠了一宿，眼睛干涩得几乎睁不开。他闭上眼，想刚才脑海中的人影，想Bucky笑着转过身，给他留下一个背影。

他知道自己硬了。

 

他没有动，想躺一会儿再去浴室解决这个问题，他现在想休息一会儿。以前他躺在床上，总希望快点进入梦里，现在他不再做梦了，他只是想休息，然后更好地支撑现实。

Bucky把他卧室门推开的时候Steve的眼皮跳动了一下，浓密的金色睫毛停住。他听到Bucky的脚步声靠近自己，很轻。Bucky从不到他的房间来，这是第一次。

Steve还没来得及想Bucky要做什么，甚至没睁开眼睛，Bucky悄悄掀起他身上的毯子，没发出一点动静。Steve眼睛睁开一条缝，这才发现Bucky上半身穿着T恤穿着帽衫，他好像出门了，下半身却脱得只剩一条内裤。

那臀线从侧面看浑圆紧翘，连接着大腿的轮廓，Bucky不知所措地在床边站了会儿，只低头看Steve下身勃起的部位。他咬着嘴唇，平静地呼吸，半晌伸手掀起上衣衣摆，拉下自己的内裤，开始弯腰把下面最后一点“装饰”脱掉。

Steve的阴茎正在疯狂胀痛。Bucky的内裤顺着两条修长的腿拽下去，落到脚踝。Bucky前面也正翘着，他似乎对自己做过了什么，当他爬上Steve的床时，Steve在他双腿之间隐约看到了液体的痕迹。

Steve的内裤被拉了下来，弹出蓄势待发的阴茎，哪怕没有触碰，热度仿佛也通过空气扩散到Bucky身上，他眼神闪烁地盯着这东西的尺寸，不自觉伸手插进自己腿间的小洞，他像在估算自己能不能把它吞进去。

显然他的估测是错误的，又或者他不愿意再花时间扩张了，就算吞不进去，他也能硬塞进去。对冬兵来说这点疼都不算什么。

他爬到Steve腰间，行军床陷下去了，嘎吱响了几声，Bucky抬头看了一眼Steve还没醒。长发垂下来，他扶着Steve的阴茎，认真地皱着眉头，后面的小洞对准阴茎一下坐了下去。

 

他一点也没有循序渐进的打算，按说他应该明白的，这事要一点点来才行，Steve的尺寸很大，而他很紧，那一晚进得多么艰难，他明明有切身体会——可他不肯这样做。

他记得Steve那时的反应，知道Steve在一点点进入他时忍得有多辛苦，反倒是后来，温度上升了，他们都进入了状态，Steve在他体内飞快地抽送，毫不留情地操干他里面，连他都能察觉到Steve的快乐，那是前所未有的，无与伦比的。

就像他梦里的Steve一样，这样的快乐他仍然能做到。他想让Steve再次体会这种快乐，他已经想了好几天了，越快越好。

 

只被一根手指勉强扩张过的小洞一下子被超级士兵完全勃起的阴茎插到了底，Bucky疼得腰杆一直晃，咬着嘴，手指都在打哆嗦。“嗯……”他深呼吸着，甚至顾不得检查Steve醒没醒——他们在做爱，总会醒的——他抬起自己疼得麻木的屁股，少经人事的肠肉太紧了，被阴茎拖出的动作扯拽着，直到那阴茎完全脱出，胀大的龟头向上指，对着Bucky疼得缩紧的小洞直愣愣竖着。

Bucky咬咬牙，又坐下去。

他很用力，似乎根本不在乎疼，也没意识到身下这家伙的身体在那一瞬间变得僵硬。两瓣臀肉下落时难免拍打在Steve的大腿上，“啪”得一声。阴茎深深挤入内部，挤压着可怜的肠道内侧，Bucky仰着头疼得一个劲儿眨眼睛，发尾打着卷落在衣领里，他手伸到后面，哆嗦着揉自己麻木的臀部，试图减轻一些疼痛。

Steve炙热的阴茎正充满他尚显生涩的体内，插得那么深，几乎顶到他的内脏。Bucky的金属手指在自己屁股上攥出一个红红的手印，他正要再坐起来，这时一双手忽然抓住他分开在两侧的大腿，猛地一拽，Bucky仓促抬头，视线摇晃，他被Steve翻身压倒在床上。

行军床嘎吱嘎吱叫着，如果不是这东西军工质量上乘，设计精妙，怕是早已经塌了。

换成Steve当年和Bucky睡过的那张床，那肯定是散架了。

Steve瞪着Bucky的脸，和Bucky紧张的蓝眼睛对视，二话不说按着脖子先低头猛亲了一通，他像一只饱经饥饿折磨的野兽一样撕扯他的猎物，Bucky喘不过气，还被插入着，下身酸胀，双手扶在Steve肩上，Steve这时候把阴茎抽了出去。

 

Bucky以为Steve会更凶猛地再插进来，他酸痛的穴口正可怜地收缩着，很疼，却暗自期待被更多Steve的力气填满和占有，他想他能承受。

可是没有，是更细的东西摸进Bucky险些被撞伤的体内。

手指小心而克制地揉按着臀缝里发红的小洞，边安抚边试探着插入。

“你难道不怕疼吗，Bucky？”

Steve在耳边急促地问，显然从Bucky温热的体内拔出来已经耗尽了他的所有耐力。Bucky被他压着，脸颊潮红，耳朵也是红的，下巴上都是Steve吻过的口水。“嗯嗯……”Bucky鼻子里哼哼着，张了张嘴唇，又咬住。Steve的三根手指挤进他的肠道，越来越快地抽送，有肠液迸溅出来，溅在Steve手上和Bucky的大腿内侧。

他们都听到了液体被搅动的声音，那是从Bucky被插入的地方传来的，很羞耻，无论是手指还是吸着手指的小穴都似乎不懂得节制。Steve含着Bucky的舌头，只是一个深吻就让Bucky粗喘着失去了力气。

“你会弄伤你自己，为什么不把我叫起来。”Steve放轻了声音质问，事实上这也有他的责任，他刚才看到Bucky对着他阴茎坐下去，那一幕让Rogers队长瞬间动弹不能。Bucky需要他，比他想象的还需要他。

可是Bucky不回答他。

Steve叹息着把鼻子埋进Bucky的脖子里：“抱歉，Bucky，我昨天回来晚了，看到你的时候你已经睡了……”

Bucky喉咙里发出持续不断的闷哼，因为Steve的手还在插入他，手掌正随着插入的动作不断击打他的会阴。Bucky的体表温度一向偏低，Steve抽出手指，揉着Bucky的臀部，另一只手将Bucky上身厚厚的帽衫拉链拉开，T恤推高了，像揭开甜点最外面的那层糖纸一样，Bucky的上半身暴露在他面前。

“怎么不说话？”Steve问。

Bucky低下头，看到自己被抬高的T恤下面两颗乳头正挺立着，他知道Steve喜欢这个。

“不咬它们吗……”他看着位于自己上方的Steve。

Steve立刻张口含住其中一颗，牙齿用力，Bucky的身体一颤，下面又被手指插进去了。屁股和会阴被撞得很疼，皮肤红得厉害。Steve过会儿换了另一颗咬。Bucky没坚持多久就射了。

“Bucky……”

Steve抱住他，大概怕他出太多汗，于是拽着他的手，搂着他的腰，把他的帽衫整个剥掉扔到身后地板上。T恤放下来，包裹住被口水吻湿的胸口和小腹，Steve理着Bucky鬓角的长发吻他。

Bucky的蓝眼睛里映着他的脸和紧皱的眉头。

“无论如何，你应该把我叫起来，Bucky，你想要什么，都可以直接告诉我。”

他侧躺在床上，和Bucky近距离对视，他们的睫毛都那么长，像一对蝴蝶缠绕着。

高潮的余韵染红了Bucky的鼻尖和眼眶，棕色发尾贴着脸颊，他的体温在Steve身边升高了：“我可以自己——”

“你没有经验，你会让自己受伤。”

Bucky没有反驳，他被Steve抱着，他非常清楚Steve的反应。他右腿伸过去，用膝盖隔着内裤摩擦Steve沉甸甸的囊袋和阴茎：“用这个，插进来。”

Steve瞪着他，Bucky在他的注视下分开腿，露出中间刚被手指插到高潮的小穴。Bucky已经说得很直白了，Steve苦笑着拉过他的右手，一根根吻他的手指头：“现在不行，我怕弄伤你。”

Bucky不解地看着他。

“你不用怕什么。”

他口中的热气擦过Steve的耳畔，有点痒，像一只手在撩拨Steve小腹下盘桓的欲望。Steve压着搂着Bucky的腰，他一时间没听懂Bucky的意思：“我不用怕什么？”

“是你说的，我们……在家里，”Bucky注视着他，平静地说，“什么都不用怕。”

 

Steve一时半会儿没反应过来。他没想到Bucky会记得这句话。

但这话不是这么用的，他们在家里，不代表他就能在Bucky身上肆无忌惮，为所欲为。

“什么都不用怕。”Bucky坚持又说了一遍。

 

Steve额头都开始冒汗了，他伸手捏了一下Bucky的耳朵：“我们不要在床上，很黏，我都出汗了，你也是，Bucky，先去浴室？”

他说着把Bucky从床上拖了起来，一手揽着背脊，一手伸到两条腿的膝弯下面，主动要抱Bucky起来。Bucky没有拒绝，只是手臂占据了很大重量，Steve抱得有点吃力，他承认，不过好在他是美国队长，不会在Bucky面前丢人。他跌跌撞撞走出自己的卧室，笑着挤开浴室的门。

Bucky坐在湿漉漉的洗手台上，他还没穿内裤呢。

 

Steve先跑回自己的卧室，拿起枕头，把溅上了精液的床单和毯子卷在一起扔到地板上。他在床脚处发现了掉落在那儿的Bucky的内裤，捡起来抓在手里，队长的脸莫名有点红，要知道他摸Bucky的屁股都不会脸红，这会儿拿着这一小团内裤倒感觉不自在了。前者光明正大，后者好像有点偷偷摸摸。

队长可不干这种事，他永远光明磊落。他走回浴室里，想说，Bucky，你的新内裤放在哪了。谁知一进去就看到Bucky正弯腰倚在洗手台背后的镜子上，脚底辛苦地巴着台面边缘，试图让双腿分开。

Steve呼吸都停滞了，Bucky正好转过头来看他，那眼神像在说“你很慢”。他承认，他禁欲了这么几年，找回Bucky也只有几个月。他还是不太习惯。

“Buck……”他咽了咽喉咙，然后摇头，他把手里的一小团内裤随手丢进一边的衣筐里，然后走过去，停在Bucky分开的双腿中间，扶着Bucky的腰，托起他的后脑勺吻他。

“幸好我还有一点，大概，自制力什么的，”他自嘲地说，“我会弄伤你，一会儿你还要去训练，对吗，我们下午还要去采购一些东西，记得吗，上个星期就约好了。现在不一定非要做这个，万一你受了伤——”

Bucky脑后抵着镜子，向上望Steve无奈地试图劝阻的眼睛，他双手绕过自己折起来的腿，用两根食指拉开自己的小洞。

在Steve面前，从紧闭着，拉开到最大。

“它有，有弹性……”Bucky忽然说了一句。

他松开手，发红的小洞立刻缩紧了，像是天堂的门对外关闭了。

Steve看着那扇“门”，觉得口干舌燥，他怀疑是自己话说得太多了，他捂着嘴。

Bucky柔软的嘴唇红得要命，一边再次拉开下面那张小的，一边认真地解释：“不会受伤，我有……我有弹性……”

 

*

 

Barnes中士在Steve Rogers面前一向是更为主动的那个。他擅长为自己的主动找理由，他教Rogers队长做这个做那个，他总是有各种花样百出的借口。Rogers队长欣然接受，享受，从没有拆穿过。而现在，中士不再那么会说话了，他的直白像一把纯真的刀子，轻而易举就能将队长的自控全都挑断。

 

*

 

浴室的门没有关紧，从细窄的门缝里传出时断时续的，重重叠叠的喘息。有人在里面。狭窄部位里液体被搅动的声音，手掌拍打皮肤表面的掌掴声。有时是细碎的哽咽，求饶，有时是更加绵长的压抑不住的呻吟。

 

棕色长发在布满雾气的镜子表面拖出一道水迹，Bucky的头无力地垂下来，脖子弯曲的角度正随着Steve的插入越来越接近直角。上半身躺在洗手台上，越出边缘的臀部被男人一双手抓稳了高抬着，中间滴着肠液的，富有“弹性”的小洞正承受着阴茎的反复捅入。两条腿也颤抖着搭在男人肌肉结实的肩膀上，光裸的脚翘在空中，脚趾蜷曲着。

Steve正低下他高贵的头颅，金发被情欲的汗水浸透了，他埋身在自己最好的兄弟体内，伸出舌尖从下往上舔舐Bucky的腹肌和胸肌。舌面划过那胸前凸起的乳粒时，Bucky皱起眉，嘴唇动了动：“Steve……”

Steve上下两排牙齿在他胸前合上，叼住那颗伤痕累累的乳头，边拉扯边咬。Bucky被压着动不了，只有垂在洗手台下方的那只手在发抖。

 

Steve快速操了他的小穴两下，好让他别吸得那么紧。

 

Bucky在流泪，身体一直摇晃，Steve问他疼不疼，他被抱起来，汗湿的后背重新贴住镜子。Bucky的视野从天花板变回了Steve，他咬住Steve的肩膀，感觉自己快要被插坏了。他诚实回答，用沙哑的声音：“不疼。”

只是有点胀，身体里面被Steve充满得过分，太胀了。但这不是疼。Steve也没有问他“胀不胀”，所以他没有回答这个。

“那你在哭什么，是觉得快乐吗？”

“快乐……？”

“你现在在想什么？”

Bucky摇头。Steve把他的头按在胸口，摸他的头发。

“我……”他刚要开口说话，Steve在他体内猛撞了一下，让他叫了出来，“我不知道……”

 

Steve就着插入的姿势，抬起他的脸吻他湿漉漉的脸颊和嘴。Bucky的皮肤表面正泛着一层淫靡的红，他睫毛垂下来，遮住那片蓝色的神秘的湖底，Steve难舍地吻他。

“那刚才射出来的时候舒服吗？”Steve凑得这么近，不说话时他们也能碰触到对方的呼吸。

Bucky睁大眼睛看着Steve，想了会儿，然后点头。

低垂的长发被Steve用手拨到另一侧，露出一小截流着汗水的泛红的脖颈，Steve开始低头啃咬它。

他吸出一个吻痕，然后是第二个。“嗯……”Bucky颤抖地垂着头，咬着嘴唇，试图掩盖Steve的吮吸所引发的身体反应——但他控制不了这个，他下面那地方又该死地缩紧了，死死绞住插入的阴茎。平时偏凉的皮肤已经热得不像话，脸颊也烫得要命。

“别夹这么紧，Bucky，放松……”Steve吃力地笑了一声，边说边用阴茎更快更猛地操Bucky里面，揉Bucky两瓣屁股。把变紧的小穴操软下来。

 

Bucky和他四目相对，阴茎在Bucky被操开的体内顺滑地进出着。

“对，就像这样。”Steve怜惜地吻了Bucky的鼻尖一下。

 

可插入的频率一放慢下来，Bucky里面又不自觉夹紧了他，像是不希望他拔出去。

“听话，Bucky……”Steve苦笑着说。

Bucky垂下眼，腰麻得受不了，他两条手臂巴在Steve肩头，小声地喘息，小声地呜咽。

他控制不了自己的身体，这事不是他“听话”就能有用的。

Steve只好抱紧了他，忍不住又加快速度。

 

失去对自己身体的控制，这对任何一个杀手刺客来说都是致命的。从冬兵被Steve找到，带回身边直到今天，这不过也就是几个月的时间。

那时的冬兵连血液都是冰冷的，呼吸对他来说大概也可有可无。

他不会脸红，很少开口，他是一把完美的武器，在硝烟弥漫的战场上潜行，没有什么能阻挡他，左右他。

 

如果那时有人告诉他：“几个月后，你会在美国队长面前把自己脱得一丝不挂，像个婊子一样爬上他的床，主动分开双腿，吞下队长的老二。”大概收获的只会是一个瞪视的眼神加一颗直冲脑门的枪子。

 

“Bucky，累了吗？“

Steve还在操他里面，阴茎抽出去，拉扯肠肉。他浑身都在战栗，空虚的穴口张开，Steve接着整根捅进来。

“不……累……”他咬着牙，闭上眼睛。Steve滚烫的阴茎停留在了里面，正极有技巧地搅弄他的内部。

那里已经为Steve变得湿软一片。

 

所以到底发生了什么？冬兵的身体简直像被人改造过。他被Steve抱在怀里，浑身染着一层浅浅的绯红，脸颊也红得像是发烧。毛孔张开了，汗水浸泡他的身体，他喘息着，像朝圣一样望着Steve的眼睛，巴住Steve的后背。

他们正牢不可分地结合在一起。

 

这要如何解释？是有什么隐藏的东西被打开了吗。可能冬兵自身有一些不为人知的小秘密，小把柄，被捉住了。又或者他体内有什么东西沉睡着，被唤醒了。所以才发生这样的剧变。

又或者，Steve Rogers才是最最关键的那个。他可能掌握着什么高深莫测的洗脑术，连Hydra的科技都望尘莫及。不需要电击，不需要任何从外部施加的暴力。只是一个吻，一个触碰，就能让冬兵放弃一切追随他，为他所用。

连身体的控制权也一并交出了。

 

腿间的小洞还被大大撑开着，Rogers队长的胯部来回撞击冬兵的臀肉，那柔软的组织像布丁一样在Steve手里摇晃着，皮肤表面有一道道发红的指印。

“Bucky……Bucky……”Steve迷恋地呢喃，含住Bucky饱满的嘴唇亲吻。他望着怀中人的眼中充满了深情与怜惜，还有一些更多更复杂的东西纠缠在一起。

 

满足？还是更多的心痛？

Bucky被Steve用这个姿势抱离了台面。他双手更紧地抱住Steve的脖子，被插入的臀部悬空了，体重压下去，让Steve的阴茎更深地刺入。

他再次夹紧了，Steve喊他的名字，叫他放松身体，他眼泪流出来了。

 

他能用来回应Steve的只有肉体的本能，因为有很多事情他还搞不明白。

而这种本能，无疑正是七十多年前被Steve反反复复烙印在他体内的，根深蒂固，无论外在如何改变，Steve都能轻易将Bucky Barnes唤醒。

 

此刻，Bucky赤裸的背脊出现在Steve面前的镜子里。安静的浴室内只有两人的呼吸在回荡，在彼此缠绕。

长发垂在肩上，Bucky柔韧的腰部正随着下方Steve阴茎的搅弄而在镜中无意识地扭动。雾气星星点点积聚在镜面上，像无数半透明的花瓣笼罩在Bucky的身影四周。

Steve抱着Bucky的腰身，迷恋地望着镜子。

 

Bucky并不舒服，这个姿势让Steve最大程度地进入他，打开他。他鼻尖发红，湿漉漉的脑袋一直往Steve脖子里蹭。

他像是想逃避什么。

喘息着，喉咙里随着Steve的插入不断发出哀鸣。

 

Steve吻他左臂衔接处的疤痕，咬他的耳朵。

“你再这样蹭下去，我更要疯了……”

他边说边用力吻Bucky的脸，舔掉Bucky耳鬓间的汗水。Bucky不得不抬起头，不再蹭Steve了。但他那双蓝眼睛在Steve脸上不停打转，显然他不明白Steve在说什么。

Steve暂停插入的动作，就这么埋在Bucky体内。摸着Bucky的头发，Steve掰过他的下巴，叼着他的耳垂在他耳边说。

“回头看一眼自己，Bucky，你会明白我的。”

 

他的声音听起来像平时一样，低沉，温柔，富有磁性，带着一股天生的控制欲。而这会儿他们还在做爱，所以这话音里又难免带着点性的元素，是毫不掩饰的满足和占有欲。

Bucky抬头看着他，手指蜷缩起来，迟迟不动。

“Bucky，回头看看自己。”Steve说。

血管鼓起的阴茎正感受着Bucky体内的紧致。这一小点内部被撑开到最大，像是男人的天堂，温暖，湿软，有“弹性”，被Steve欺负了这么久还是很紧。

Steve低头吻了一下Bucky的头顶。

 

Bucky犹豫着扭过头，把视线转向背后。

他看到了一面镜子，这就是Steve让他看的？

雾气中，长发男人赤裸的背脊在镜中露了出来。他清楚地看到自己潮红的脸颊，看到自己正吞咽着男人阴茎的臀部。毫无准备地，他与自己的眼神相遇。

 

这是一双毫无杀意的眼睛，蓝被泪水洗得太过纯净，没有半点痛苦的杂质。

只是情欲，浸泡着他全身，像墨晕染在水里。

沉溺在情欲中的冬兵，内里的温度已经烫化了所有。凛冽肃杀的严冬消散了。

他眼眶绯红，那是性爱为他点上的颜色。他的嘴唇被吻得有点肿，像丰收时熟透的甜果。

汗湿的发丝黏着他的脸他的脖子，吻痕这里一点，那里一点，遮不住。有汗水顺着他脊背的线条流下去，慢慢流进他的臀缝里，他觉得很痒。

Steve还在吻他的头发，他在镜子里看到Steve望向自己的眼神：炙热的，虔诚的，迷恋的。

他看不懂。他下意识回过头。

Steve在他体内忽然顶了一下，Bucky喘息一声，下面咬紧了，Steve抽出去，又顶进来，Bucky只好抬起眼，他们的目光触碰到一起，像磁铁一下子吸住。

Steve像咬一颗熟透的葡萄那样咬Bucky的下唇。

“看见自己了吗？”他问。

他重新把被吻得喘息连连的Bucky放在洗手台上。

Bucky双腿摊开，分别垂在洗手台两侧，Steve从中间那小洞里抽出来，翘起的阴茎上沾的全是透明的肠液。Bucky闭上眼，他以为Steve要继续插入，红肿的小穴开合着等待，上面的嘴巴也张开了喘息。

可是没有。

Steve弯下腰，忽然抱住Bucky，把他在洗手台上翻了个身。Bucky茫然地抬起头，没有力气的膝盖不得不跪在湿滑的台面上，Bucky看着近在咫尺的镜面，看镜子里的自己，睁大眼睛。

Steve的手在身后抓住他的屁股，像玩两个球那样揉，边揉边往两边掰，露出中间的小洞。

Bucky腰间一软，整个人向前靠去。

Steve从背后压下来，龟头不由分说地撑开小洞，再次全挤进来。

“怎么还是这么紧……”只听Steve在他上方低声叹息。

 

啪啪声响起来，Steve开始对着他的屁股送胯。

 

Bucky不得不一手撑着洗手台，一手扶住镜面。他怔怔看着镜子里随着Steve的插入而前后摇晃的自己，看着这张因为忍不住喘息而颤抖的鲜红的嘴唇，看这双被操得溢出眼泪的蓝眼睛。

这是他自己。

“……Bucky……”

而他之所以变成这个模样，是因为他正在被一个男人，被Steve Rogers，美国队长，被他曾经的任务目标从后面压着操进屁股中间的小穴里。

 

*

 

Bucky看得呆了。他眼睛睁得圆圆的，一眨不眨，望着镜子里正趴着和Steve做爱的自己。无力的身体不停摇晃，含住Steve阴茎的肠道内部越来越紧。

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，尝到的全是汗水的咸味。他半眯着眼睛，手臂筋肉鼓起，抓着Bucky的臀肉，更快地操着里面。

“放松，Buck。”Steve无意识地发出命令。他手抬起来，掌心拍在Bucky翘起的臀部表面。

“嗯……！”Bucky喉咙里泄出声音，他立即咬住自己的嘴，目光终于从镜子里移开了。

Steve低下头，开始舔吻Bucky下陷的腰和背脊。双手还揉着Bucky的臀肉，让阴茎更舒服地捅弄中间的入口。

“Bucky，我爱你……”

Bucky垂着头，眨了眨眼，睫毛根与根之间黏在一起，他看到自己的眼泪从眼眶里滚落出来。

冬兵的词典里是没有“淫荡”和“羞耻”这样的概念的。

他想，原来和Steve在一起的他是这样的。

 

他说不上这个“这样”是好是坏。他只是，并不讨厌……甚至多数时候会觉得喜欢。

比如这种时候，Steve在背后喊他的名字，用那种Bucky已经很熟悉了的声音，痴迷地喊，Bucky，Bucky。

Bucky也会小声地回应，说“Steve”。

他眼睁睁看着自己的嘴唇上下动了，喊出那个男人的名字。他匍匐在这，一丝不挂，浑身湿透，被来回插入。他就像是被Steve Rogers抓住的一个俘虏。是Steve的俘虏。

 

“Bucky，你在看什么……你在想什么？”

这时Steve的手从后面伸过来，摸Bucky的脖子。Bucky无力绵软的腰被扶着抬起来。Steve的阴茎滑出一截，又插回去，在Bucky穴内蹭了蹭。Bucky的膝盖哆嗦着跪直了。

Steve胸膛紧贴Bucky的背脊，从后面抱紧他。

“我……”Bucky摇头。

“你在想什么……”

“我们是，在做什么，Steve？”

Bucky的声音低得像是蚊子叮，但Steve听见了。Bucky仍然呆呆地望着镜子，过了会儿，Bucky才求助似的看着镜子里的Steve，像在向他确认一个答案。

Steve的阴茎更深地楔入Bucky，牢牢卡在那湿软的体内。

这算是答案吗？

可片刻后，Steve忽然抽了出去。

 

失去阴茎的小穴空虚地张着，肠液滴下来，那好像是很长的几秒，Steve没有进入。

Bucky咽了咽喉咙，他腰在发抖，他不明白发生了什么，眼神闪烁地望着镜子里的Steve：“Steve……”

Steve看着他，目光依旧炽热。

“插进来……”

冬兵不知道自己是在命令还是在请求。

 

Steve望着镜子里的Bucky。金色的眉毛下面，一双眼睛似乎在审视Bucky此刻的身体需求，审视Bucky是不是真的诚实，真的希望做这个。Bucky是不是真的不懂。

“Steve。”Bucky喊他。

“我们在做什么，Bucky？”

“Steve……”

Steve叹息一声，Bucky的声音听起来像在害怕，而这无疑是他Steve Rogers的责任。

 

阴茎还在胀痛，Steve总是很难射出来，要花很长时间，Bucky会在这场性事中受尽折磨。做爱，他们在做爱，尽管Steve一直坚持，在两个人还没有相爱的时候，是不应该做这种事的。

他这可笑的坚持，已经被Bucky摧毁过无数次了。

Bucky不明白什么是“爱”，自然不会去“爱Steve”，更不会明白做爱的意义在哪。在这个前提下他们做再多事，也不过只能满足彼此的生理需求，是单纯的泄欲。

Steve愿意用嘴或者手指，去帮Bucky完成同样的事。用Bucky的话叫“解决问题”。Steve擅长这个，可以轻易就让Bucky感到舒服，还能避免在漫长的性交中为Steve耗尽体力。

可是Bucky似乎并不领情。他要求Steve用自己“解决问题”，他把自己脱光了，爬到Steve的床上来，告诉Steve不用怕弄伤他。他用无辜的眼神说，他不会受伤，他有“弹性”。

 

是Steve放纵了这一切。

 

“Steve……”Bucky嗓子哑了，还在喊他。

Steve不得不松开紧抱着Bucky的手，因为这个距离让他勃起的阴茎危险地紧贴着Bucky柔软的臀部。

Steve受不了这个，他或许还来得及停止这一切。

“插进来……”Bucky看到镜子里的Steve忽然放开了自己，他声音一下子变得更沙哑了，带着股哭腔。他不知道发生了什么，但他不希望Steve放开他。

Steve应该抱紧他，插入他，占有他，像之前的每一次一样。这很奇怪，哪怕经历了电流的折磨，冬兵也不肯轻易对任何人屈服，他只属于自己，他完成任务是为了造福人类，推动社会的和平，他不属于任何人任何组织。

但现在，这件事上，他认定他是属于Steve Rogers的。

因为他清清楚楚看到了Steve身下的自己是什么样子。爱人也好，俘虏也好。在这件事上他是属于Steve的。他亲眼看到了，他不排斥这个，他甚至喜欢。

可现在Steve放开他了。

Bucky忽然吸了吸鼻子。

背对着Steve，他肩膀耸动起来。垂在那儿的发尾也滑下去了。

Steve犹豫地伸出手，靠过来再次搂住他，有点结巴：“Bucky，你……”

Bucky的身体在颤，眼泪从上翘的眼角滑到下巴，嘴巴张开，他眼眶还红着。

“插进来……Steve……”

 

Steve Rogers总是低估Bucky对他的需要，对他的渴望。

虽然Steve仍不明白，Bucky为什么会这么需要他。

 

Bucky的额头抵住镜子，鲜艳的嘴唇贴着镜面，热气从他口中喘出来，和雾混在一起。Steve在背后抱紧他，插入他，占有他。

一段时间之后，Steve射在他体内。

汗水贴着汗水，他们的身体都很黏。Bucky垂着头被抱起来，虚脱的双腿被架着面对镜子打开。Bucky半睁着眼睛，泪水模糊的视线中，他看到白色的液体从自己阴茎下面的小洞里流淌出来。

是Steve射进去的。

他听到Steve在耳边念他的名字，向他确认：“你真的需要我吗，Bucky？”

他茫然地眨了眨眼，然后点头。

“想要我。”

“想……”他虚弱地说。

Steve笑了，嘴角上扬，眼睛里却没有笑意。Steve好像在难过。

“看看镜子里的你，还有我。”他吻Bucky的头发。

Bucky望向镜子。

他的词典里是没有“淫荡”和“羞耻”这样的概念的。

所以他不会理解被占有欲支配的Rogers队长此刻是想用这个画面告诉他什么。比如他属于谁，比如谁同样属于他。

他怔怔看着自己流淌着精液的小洞。他想Steve发泄出来了。他帮Steve解决了问题。

为了Steve快乐。

 

Steve把他放进浴缸里，温水浸泡他酸软无力的身体。Steve也坐进来，握着莲蓬头，抱着他帮他洗头发。

他闭上眼睛。

其实他一直清楚自己在做什么。虽然对很多事他依旧感到迷茫，但唯独这件事，唯独抱着他的这个人，这间屋子，这个所谓的“家”，是他凭借本能所能做出的唯一选择。

他不知道未来会发生什么，也无法衡量此刻这些选择是对是错。因为现在的局面是，他连自己的存在是对是错都不知道。

“水温合适？”Steve问他。

只有和Steve有关的事是唯一确定的。

 

如果他能清楚地知道这些心情具体代表什么含义，他可能会用另外三个字来描述，来表达。而不只是单纯地嘀咕着，Steve，Steve。

Steve的手指柔软，动作很轻，握着他滴水的头发，吻他张开的嘴，揪他的鼻尖：“又在想什么？”

Bucky皱眉，继续和Steve接吻。他表达不出那种情绪，无法回答。

Steve也不再问了。

 

水在过程中一直溢出来，Bucky缩在浴缸里，背贴着Steve的胸膛，双腿分开，皮肤透着一种不正常的红。Steve搂着他的腰，手指夹带温水插入小穴搅弄。

精液在往外流。

Steve的神情中难掩歉疚。人就是这样，不管男人女人，都容易在最私密的事情上控制欲发作。Steve一向习惯掌控全局，又容易在Bucky面前全盘失控，当这两件事产生矛盾，只有完全占有Bucky才会让Steve觉得满足。

这种“完全占有”的结果，就是让Bucky像现在这样，精疲力竭地靠着他，呼吸微弱地被他吻着。

 

Bucky的手垂在浴缸外面，双腿并拢了。Steve走出去，擦干自己的头发，胯上围着浴巾，他把Bucky从浴缸里抱起来。

是Steve先听到Bucky肚子叫的。Steve笑了，眉尾垂下来，眼神柔和地罩在Bucky脸上：“饿了？”

Bucky睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，往旁边看。

“我去做点吃的。”Steve低头蹭了一下Bucky还红着的脸。

 

因为Bucky不知道这个世界上绝大多数人是如何做爱的，以及做爱后大家是怎么样的一种状态，所以他不会明白和美国队长做爱这事到底有多么不正常。

体力消耗过于巨大，能把最优秀的战士累到瘫软在床。Bucky穿好了衣服，试着从床边站起来，膝盖却提不起半点力气。

Steve端着一杯水走进卧室，上前搀扶因为他而腿软得站不起来的Bucky。

Bucky抬头看了他一眼，不明白Steve那带着歉意的，又好像有点骄傲和自豪的眼神是什么意思。

他喝了口水，Steve用手梳理他还湿着的长发：“吹干了会比较好。”

 

Bucky坐在餐桌旁，看眼前水杯里的金盏菊。

Steve吹干他的头发，问：“这是你放进去的，Bucky？”

Bucky沉默地点头。

“谢谢。”

Bucky摇头。意思是不用，不客气。

 

Steve扶着他的肩膀，让他转过来。Steve蹲在他面前。

他长发温顺地垂着，只穿着一件背心和灰色的短裤。他看着Steve，Steve也看着他。

犹豫了会儿，Steve开口了：“Bucky，以后……不要再像今天早上这样了，明白吗。这很重要，我不希望你受伤。如果你想做什么，任何事，直接告诉我。记住了？”

Bucky蓝色的眼珠在他脸上打转，半晌嘴唇动了动，小声问：“……怎么告诉你？”

“直接说就是了。”Steve摊开手。

Bucky还是一脸疑惑。

“打个比方，比如今天这件事，你可以说你，嗯……你想要我，或者说你想……和我做爱。”

队长说着说着，说到“做爱”，脸忽然一红。红得太明显，以至于Bucky都眨了眨眼，感到意外。

队长和Bucky真的做爱时脸都没有红得这么快过。

Bucky看着他，认真地重复：“想要你……和你，做爱……”

Steve嘴角紧抿着，向上勾了一下，点头。他拉过Bucky的右手，怜惜地一个个吻Bucky的指尖：“我不希望你受伤——”

“……我也是。”Bucky忽然说。

 

Steve一愣，不解地笑了声，眉头皱起来：“你也是什么？”

“你想要我……就告诉我……”Bucky垂着头，小声说，被Steve吻着的手攥紧了，他一双蓝眼睛里映着Steve的脸，Steve的笑容，“我不希望你忍着，会不快乐……”

 

Steve Rogers一向耿直，但在Bucky面前，特别是如今的Bucky面前，过多的难言之隐，过多的情绪，让他显得格外顾虑重重。

 

他有点哽咽，攥着Bucky的手，把另一只金属的也握起来一块攥住。眼睛眨巴着，他想笑，又笑不出来。他握着Bucky的手贴在自己两颊上，一边的触感是温暖而柔软的，另一边则冰冷，机械，无机质。

他靠过去吻Bucky微张的嘴：“该怎么告诉你，我的朋友，我现在很快乐。我很幸运，我很幸福……”

那是一个费时很长的吻，Bucky垂眼看着近在咫尺的Steve，半晌才喘息着靠在椅背上。他盯着Steve的眼睛，眉头皱了皱：“你哭什么。”

Steve搂着Bucky的腰，把挤出来的眼泪往Bucky胸前的背心上蹭：“没有，没有。”

 

留声机里传出萨克斯的声音，随后是孩子们轻柔的合唱。

Steve问Bucky想吃点什么，Bucky摇头，意思是都好。Steve掀开窗帘，让大片清晨的阳光照进来，照亮Bucky苍白的后颈、肩头和冰冷的铁臂。

那手臂的每一寸都折射着光线，明亮得刺眼。Steve从背后弯下腰抱Bucky的脖子，吻Bucky吹干后垂顺的长发，Bucky抬起头，发尾打着弯蹭在Steve手上。

他好像是没有任何烦恼的。长长的腿搭在地面上，翘起的脚尖随音乐的节奏轻轻打着节拍。

孩子们的哼唱让Bucky很放松。“Steve。”他小声喊道，他用脸颊蹭Steve的手。

 

就在几十分钟前，他还瘫软着被人在镜子前分开双腿，露出私密处的部位。那可怜的地方被插得几乎合不拢，男人射进去的精液混杂着透明肠液流出来，淌满了Bucky满是手印的臀缝和大腿内侧。他在Steve的拥抱里潮红着脸，泪眼模糊地看着镜子里这个全身散发着性爱气味的冬兵。

就这短短的功夫，他洗了澡，清水冲刷掉他每寸皮肤上留下的属于美国队长的液体。他穿着薄薄的一层背心短裤，在清晨干燥的阳光里被Steve小心抱着。

他和Steve接吻，反应仍然生涩，望着Steve的目光仍然单纯而清澈，不带有任何情色。

像一汪永不会枯竭的泉水，无论上一秒被如何对待，下一秒从Bucky眼中涌出的蓝仍然是新生的，纯净的。他脖子上还印着几个被Steve吸出的吻痕，被发尾若隐若现地遮掩着。只有它们能证明这具身体不久之前被如何疯狂地占有和索取过。而它们很快就要消失了。

 

Steve穿了条宽松的长裤，黑色的，不太贴身。他上身赤裸着，踩着拖鞋，正在厨房里忙前忙后。

Bucky站在厨房外面，一声不吭地看。看Steve挺直的背脊，看他上臂和肩膀处鼓起的肌肉，看他切培根片的手。

Steve忽然回头，像是感觉到什么。他们目光相遇，Steve一笑。

“马上就好，”他把切好的培根放进煎锅里，“先回去坐一会儿，Buck。”

Bucky留意到Steve后背的伤痕，那一道道血红色好像是人的手抓出来的，他犹豫地低下头，看自己的双手，目光停留在金属的那只上。

 

他想起不久之前在浴室里，Steve把他抱起来插入。那个姿势让他觉得体内很胀，Steve进得很深，别的他没多想。现在看来，好像就是那时候他死死巴住Steve的背，就是那时候他把Steve抓伤了。

凹陷的伤口一道一道，看起来很严重，Steve当时并没有表现出来，事后也没告诉他。

 

Steve把煎熟的冒着香味的培根盛进两个盘子，从冰箱里取鸡蛋。刚关上冰箱门，忽然一双手伸过来从后面抱住他的腰。

很轻的一下，像蜻蜓点水贴在他后背的伤口上，柔软地覆盖着，带着一点凉凉的触感。

然后是第二下。

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，控制不住地笑了，一只手还捏着那两个鸡蛋，他松开冰箱门，改抓住抱着他的那只金属手。

“我们还吃饭吗，嗯？”他问面前这个总是让厨师分心的食客，食客瞳孔放大了，因为厨师突然咬了自己的脸一口。

 

“你后背被我抓伤了。”Bucky直白地指出这一点。

他双手正被身后的Steve握着，一手拿煎锅，一手握木铲。煎蛋在冒烟，不停有气泡鼓起来，鼓得圆圆的，又一个个消失。

冬兵以前很少吃东西。在Hydra的时候他手背上永远插着针头，永远有能量液补充。为了精准控制冬兵的体格和状态，Hydra的科学家们愿意使用任何方法。

现在的冬兵已经喜欢上食物的香味了。

 

Steve的胸膛贴着他的后背，那胸肌厚实有力，他们靠得太近了，都有点热。Bucky能感觉有坚硬的东西在摩擦他的屁股。

Steve的脑袋靠在他肩膀上，呼吸擦过他敏感的耳后。他握着锅的手有点颤，Steve稳住了它们。

“可以了。”Steve在他耳边说。那明明只是听得见摸不着的声音，却像是拥有实体的一只手，一条舌头，探进Bucky的耳朵眼里。

Bucky深呼吸着，把煎蛋依次摊在煎好的培根上。

 

他们倚在厨房里吃早餐。Steve喝着杯里的咖啡，沉默地注视着Bucky。Bucky也在看他，结果一不小心被煎蛋烫了舌头。Bucky吐出煎蛋，舌尖卷着，一边脸颊尴尬地鼓起来。

Steve从冰箱里拿出牛奶，靠过去递到自己的好兄弟眼前。

 

Bucky外出时照例和Steve接吻，这对他来说已经成为一种习惯。Steve也准备出门去见几个官员——自从他把冬兵从Hydra手里抢过来，又不准备交出来，抽出一点时间应付政客就成了他每天工作内容的一部分。

他向来不是藏私的人，所以没有人知道Rogers队长一旦有了什么私人问题，一旦决定保住什么，他会做到什么地步，他会有多么固执，面对那些他讨厌的东西，比如无聊的政治，他有多少耐心愿意倾注。

每个超级英雄都有秘密，都要为了那个秘密做出一定牺牲。Rogers队长以前没有，现在他有了，这还是一个相当棘手的，如同定时炸弹一般的秘密。他也在适应这事。毕竟他要保护的远远不只是一样东西那么简单。他要的是Bucky，是两个人共同的生活，他要和Bucky一起长久地生活下去。这很贪心，他势必要付出许多代价。但他愿意这么做。

他和Bucky很短促地吻了一下，Bucky的头发绑了起来，只有几缕垂下脸颊。Steve说他11点钟会到下面的停车场去，让Bucky在那之后过来。Bucky点头。

“去做什么？”Bucky问。

“购物，吃饭……消磨时间？”Steve对Bucky笑的时候，五官所有的棱角都变得柔和，“我下午和晚上都有空，你想做什么？”

Bucky说他不知道。他对Rogers队长尚不了解，所以他不会对队长说出“消磨时间”这种词感到意外。

Steve又吻了他一下。

 

Bucky戴着帽子，11点钟准时走进停车场。Steve已经提前等在那里了，还有那辆哈雷。

“先去吃饭！”Steve说。

Bucky跨上了车，下半身的动作没有任何不自然，显然早晨那场有些过分的性事所带来的影响已经可以忽略不计了。

他身上有股只有靠得很近时才能闻到的香味，显然在训练后他洗过了澡。

“抱紧我，Bucky。”Steve低声说，他启动车子。

 

Bucky不知道想吃什么，Steve做过的饭就是他吃过的全部了。Steve也不擅长点餐——这么多道程序，还有酒，这要怎么点？

他们两个老兵在21世纪的高级餐馆里有点坐立难安。

Bucky警惕地扫视四周，发现这里坐着的除了大人带着小孩就是男人和女人，他和Steve是最奇怪的一桌。

“两位先生，需要点什么？”服务生走过来。

“我们或许可以……选择套餐。”Steve咳嗽了一声。他看过了菜单上的价格，心里多少有数。队长的工资和存款还能支撑得住。

Bucky看着桌子中央的花发呆。

“想吃点什么，Bucky？”Steve望着Bucky的眼睛里有兴奋的闪光。

他就像个二十出头的毛头小子，攥着到手的第一笔热乎薪水，要来请心上人吃顿高级大餐。

 

这事并不是队长的主意，他生来是个穷小子，习惯了饿肚子，到了部队也是顿顿吃没有花样的战备口粮。他从没吃过什么大餐，70年后来到这个世界也是一样。

他几乎没有亲密的朋友，没人陪他吃饭。一个单身汉而已，吃顿饭有什么可精心准备的。他也很少约会，女孩子们都说他不解风情，严肃无趣。

这次出发前，Rogers队长特意向他认识的某位美女特工求助，对方正潜伏在墨西哥某处私人海滩，陪一个年过八旬的阔老头玩猎艳的愚蠢游戏。

“Rogers，你在打扰我工作，”那沙哑的女声带着一点玩味的笑意，“和谁约会？得了吧，还要保密？嗯，这里太无聊了，我迫不及待想回去。Clint就在我身后。准备去吃大餐，有钱人就是这么无聊。你也去吃大餐好了，用金钱展示一下你的诚意，队长，听我说，别再把约会搞砸了。”

 

再有诚意又有什么用，这地方Rogers队长不熟悉，他空有一身超能力也施展不开。

 

Bucky问Steve为什么紧张。四下里只有刀叉碰触碗碟的声音，夹杂客人的欢声笑语。Bucky没有嗅到火药的气味，没有感觉到枪口在附近，他不懂Steve为什么这么不自在。

Steve尴尬地笑着，摇头：“想吃点什么，Bucky？”

Bucky接过菜单，他摸了摸自己的口袋，那里只有他早上买花剩下的零钱，他看着菜单上的价码，蓝眼睛在长发后面眨，他犹豫地说：“我，没带够钱……”

 

自从开始跟着Steve和复仇者们一起执行任务，Bucky就拥有了属于自己的薪水，虽然不多，但足够他用的，他平时很少出门，很少购物，日常开销也是和Steve一起，非常节省。

他早就不再是七十年前纽约那个出手阔绰的Barnes少爷了，这部分记忆他也不曾恢复过。但他仍理所应当地认为和Steve一起出门吃饭应该由他付钱。

“Bucky，不，”Steve听清楚了Bucky说的话，他哭笑不得，“我带了钱，我有钱，我来付账。”

可Bucky不同意。

 

他们坐在小巷的长椅上吃两个汉堡，Bucky的外套领子摊开，露出白T恤外一截漂亮的脖子，有几根头发滑下来，垂在那，他转头去看Steve，Steve嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的，也看着他。

 

他已经不会像七十年前那样英俊潇洒西装革履地开着车带Steve满城去逛，不会拥抱那个瘦小的豆丁，说我愿意，拜托，哥们，让我花点钱，我们去玩。

他只会扎着头发，戴着遮住眼睛的鸭舌帽，有点迷糊地看着昂贵的菜单，摸自己口袋里的零钱。冬兵对金钱没有概念，他从不自己买枪买装备买子弹，Hydra不发他薪水，只给他源源不绝的新任务，许下一堆与“和平”有关的诺言。

他告诉Steve，下次他多带钱。

Steve吞下最后一口汉堡，把包装纸折起来。他搂住Bucky的肩膀，小巷会被人看到，他只能偷偷蹭了Bucky热乎乎的脸一下。

 

Bucky买了一个小陶壶，左手提着，右手拿着一张纸条在超市里认真地逐条寻找，这是Steve交给他的任务。

队长本人则双手插进口袋，快步走过一组购物架，像放倒一个埋伏的敌人那样精确地抓到一瓶润滑剂握在手里。

他没有去看一旁的安全套，虽然这很怪，但事实就是，从很久以前开始，他和Bucky从来没用过这东西。想过，没用过，Bucky没让他用过，他们一直是内射。至于润滑剂，他们甚至都没想过。

如果不是Bucky今天早上差点弄伤了自己，在浴室又一直夹他夹得太紧，放松不下来，Rogers队长也根本不会试着去想去查这事儿应该怎么办，怎么解决。

他匆匆去付了帐，害羞地压低了帽檐，没人认出他。然后他再次回到超市里面。

 

Bucky正停在一架摆满了牛奶的冷藏柜前。Rogers队长看到了他的帽子，他脑后扎起的小小发束。Bucky一个人站在那儿，伸手去拿他想要的牛奶。成群结队的购物者从他身边走过，走过成排的货架，他的身影与周围融合在一起。

Rogers队长下意识要掏手机，与此同时，牛奶柜旁的几个女孩子发现了Bucky。

她们面面相觑，笑着转头去看那似乎是孤身一人的Bucky Barnes：高大，衣着居家，还是长发，胡茬刮得很干净，嘴唇红而饱满，有一双蓝眼睛，深邃，神秘，眼尾很长。

Bucky察觉到那目光，也看向她们。

 

“请问你知道果酱放在哪吗？”其中一个姑娘开口了。

Bucky沉默地直面她们热切的目光。他转过身，回想自己刚才在哪儿看到了摆放果酱的货架。

他先看到了不远处人群中正用手机镜头对着自己的Steve Rogers。

 

“果酱放在哪儿？”Bucky问。

Steve走到他身边，拿过他手里的购物篮，很有礼貌地俯视那几位女士。凌厉的目光扫过对方提着的物品，几罐蓝莓酱就躺在里面。

Steve充满善意地笑了笑。女孩子们注意到他的目光，也微笑着，转过身冷汗津津地走了。

 

Bucky的头发扎得并不很紧，他坐到哈雷后座上，长发垂下来，Steve注意到Bucky脖子上干干净净的，已经一个吻痕也不见了。

他骑车带Bucky回去。原本队长还打算问问Bucky想去哪儿消磨时间，这会儿Bucky在背后抱着他，这很温暖，他又觉得他们还是回家的好。

一进门他就把Bucky推在门后面，Bucky手里的纸袋掉在地上，Steve低头重重吻了一下Bucky的嘴，然后着急地吮吸他的脖子。

Bucky仰着头，蓝眼睛眨巴着望着天花板。“Steve？”他问。一股酥麻的痛感从颈间的皮肤上传来，Steve的金发蹭他的脸，有点痒。Bucky不知道Steve在干什么。

Steve及时停手了，他喘得厉害，Bucky也是。Bucky问他怎么了，Steve卷翘的睫毛眨了几下，尴尬地笑着摇头：Bucky身上又有他留下的痕迹了。他在胡闹。

 

Bucky拿出那个奇怪的小陶壶放在餐桌中央，把水杯里的金盏菊插进去。

Steve抱着纸袋，看着Bucky把水杯里的水小心倒进陶壶里。

 

他又忍不住跑过去吻他，好像一回到家，Steve就缠着Bucky一点也不愿意走远。Bucky奇怪地看着Steve湿漉漉的眼睛，他不小心揪下一片金盏菊的花瓣，悄悄攥进手里。

“你为什么买这些？”

Steve哭笑不得地把Bucky买的书全都拿出来，Bucky把它们放到Steve的书架上。印有美国队长正面大头照的封面和Steve书架上那些总统传记摆放在一起。

“想看。”Bucky简洁地回答。

“你想知道什么尽可以问我。”Steve说，他双手环在胸前，靠在书架旁边。关于所谓“美国队长”和“Barnes中士”之间的历史，他已经和Bucky讲述过许多次了。

每次都以Bucky的沉默作为结束。

 

Bucky似乎不相信这些，他总是一脸迷茫地听着Steve对“Barnes中士”各种不吝溢美之词的称赞，然后低着头陷入冥思苦想。

他回忆不起来，他觉得这些都不可能。

“如果你想，你当然可以看，Bucky，只是它们——”Steve有点尴尬地瞥了一眼封面，那上面用词的夸张程度让他都有点脸红。

“有多少是假的？”Bucky看着他。

Steve想了想，耸了耸肩：“算了，你先看吧，Buck。交给你判断。”

 

Steve不确定这是不是一种好方法，特别是Bucky已经对他们的过去感到相当混乱了。

他烤了鱼，和Bucky一起吃。夜晚，Bucky坐在卧室里，靠在床边认真读那本书。Steve原本想陪他一起，只是Jarvis传送来的消息在客厅桌面上亮起来，Steve不得不去处理。

那是一份地图，目标地点是一处不久前爆炸过的化工厂，废墟已经被政府封锁了起来。

Steve将地图关闭，用手指划动第二份信息，那是一张详细的名单，包括化工厂负责人，失踪的尚未确认死亡的科学家，被劫持的人质。

Hydra的某个新实验室就藏在这废墟地下。行动时间是凌晨三点。

 

光线消失，屏幕恢复了表面的玻璃材质。

Steve坐在行军床边擦拭自己的盾牌和靴子，然后去浴室冲澡。他看到架子上那个黑色包装的塑料瓶，低头笑着握住自己的阴茎。他想起Bucky，他有点硬了。

 

大概要等明早回来才能……

 

Rogers队长不知道Bucky还会不会主动对他提这事。他是不是有点想太多，想得太好了。

如果Bucky不提，他可以……可以主动向Bucky索要吗？

“你在想什么，当然不行。”Rogers队长立刻否决了自己。

 

……只希望任务早点完成。他射在自己手里，喘着气用热水冲刷身体。他真想现在吻Bucky一下。

Bucky还靠在床头安静地看那本书，Steve穿着宽松的睡裤走过来，手里端着一杯牛奶。

低下头，Steve吻了Bucky一下。

“我想不起来。”Bucky说。

“想不起来什么？”Steve在床边坐下。

Bucky摇头，低头去翻那本书，长发从他耳后垂下来，划过脖子。

“这上面说……”Bucky翻到其中一页。那内容写的是Rogers队长1944年初带领一支小队攻下了一座德军据点。坦克轰炸他们，队长击败坦克救下了所有人。他刀枪不入，毫发无伤，宛如战神。盟军士气大振，纳粹落荒而逃。

“我想不起来……但这事是不可能的……”冬兵说，他曾经给过Rogers队长三枪，他曾经把濒死的Rogers队长从水里捞出来。他知道这家伙只是个凡人，不是什么“神”。

Steve唇角抿着，笑了一声。他伸手去摸Bucky的脸：“当然不可能。”

 

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，继续翻那本书。他翻到几页连环画，讲的是Barnes中士和Rogers队长两个人在执行任务时假扮成行人，与两位姑娘伪装四人约会。

画面里那个Barnes中士眉飞色舞地说：“我想约右边那个女孩，队长。”

“这上面说，你是个老实的正派人，而我很，风流。”

Bucky念出这个词，嘴角不高兴地垂下去。

Steve噗嗤一笑。

Bucky抬头，发尾黏在他脸上：“我风流吗？”

Steve点头，而且是毫不犹豫地点头。

Bucky眼神更茫然了。

“我不记得。”他说。

“你记得什么？”

Bucky努力想了一遍，蓝眼珠不确定地转向Steve的脸：“你？”

他所有能回想起的片段都和Steve Rogers有关。

只记得一个人，这算是风流吗？

 

Steve拿过Bucky手里的那本书，随便翻了翻，然后合上，扔在一边。

他一向是没有秘密的。关于Rogers队长的一切，真的假的，虚构的，夸张的，无人不知无人不晓。只有和Bucky之间的事……

他摸Bucky耳后的头发，扶着Bucky的头吻他的嘴。Bucky还皱着眉。

“内容全都来自虚构，但这本漫画是真的。以前我们打仗的时候部队的伙计们时常看这个，你最喜欢拿它笑我。”Steve耐心地解释。

“笑你？”一旦开始向Bucky解释一件事，问题就会一个接一个地越问越多。

若是放在平时，Steve肯定乐于为Bucky扫清所有疑惑。但今天，今晚，几个小时后他还有任务，他需要一点休息。

“早点睡吧，Buck，明天再告诉你。”

床头暖光笼罩着他们，Steve抱过Bucky的肩膀，收紧了手臂，Bucky的胸膛和他的紧紧贴在一起，他能闻到Bucky头发里很淡的一股香气。

他吻了Bucky的脖子一下，下巴蹭着Bucky的脸，他想他应该去隔壁睡会儿，但他很不想松手。

Bucky缩起脖子：“Steve……”

“嗯？”

“……”

“怎么？”

“我想，要你。”

 

Steve心脏猛的一跳，这一下来得莫名其妙。他拉过Bucky的肩膀，看Bucky的脸。

“我想，和你做爱，”Bucky声音越来越低，金属手指抬起来摸了摸Steve头顶干燥后显得乱蓬蓬的金发，他咽了一下喉咙，与Steve四目相对，“做了再睡，好吗。”

 

他的眼神就好像他在说一件十分稀松平常的事，像是“我想喝水”什么的。但他吞咽喉咙的动作，他放低的声音，都代表了他明白他在向Steve要求什么。

Steve笑着扭开头，飞快地眨眼，他摸着Bucky的后背，好像真的在考虑这事行不行。

 

冰箱门打开，Steve拿出一瓶啤酒，泡沫淌了一手，他看着窗外仰头猛灌了一大口。这玩意儿在生理层面上对他毫无用处，最多也只有一点心理上的安慰。Steve扶着自己额头，走进浴室里，他用水淋湿了手，像上世纪那些老电影里魅力万千的男主人公一样抹湿自己的头发，让它们看上去不要那么毛躁，那么乱糟糟。

镜子里的Steve Rogers紧绷着脸，蓝眼睛在发光。

他已经和Bucky做过……做过两次了。在这个世界，两次。第一次他们都没有做好准备，Steve仍在试图忍耐，Bucky则对做爱毫无概念。第二次，就是今天早上这次，Bucky莽撞地把自己搞的很疼，Steve也没有准备。

 

那他现在就有准备了吗？

 

他也想要Bucky。他特别想，非常想，只会比Bucky想要的还多上一千一万倍。

他想得都要疯了。

他握着那个黑色包装的罐子走出浴室，手指一用力，罐子表面当即陷下去一块。Bucky房间的窗帘已经严丝合缝地拉紧了，Steve从自己行军床旁的柜子里翻出一盏灯，这是他刚刚在这个世界醒来时Nick Fury放在他房间里的。

那时候所有人望着他的眼神好奇中都稍带点同情，他这个可怜的过时之人，坐在装潢诡异的1940年代风格房间里，试着去接受让自己生活在这个新的世纪。

 

后来Steve搬了家，他房间的装修风格虽然老旧，却不再有过去年代的任何痕迹。只有这盏灯，它还能用，Steve没有丢弃它。

转动开关，灯光亮了又灭。

 

Steve关掉Bucky卧室的顶灯。

他走进去。黑暗中，Bucky的呼吸声几不可闻，但Steve能听到，这很棒，Bucky已经不会在家里像以前那样屏息了。

Steve靠近床边，拧开手里的灯，光线一点点出现，Bucky躺在床上，毯子掀开了，Bucky穿着背心和短裤，膝盖闭合着，Bucky睁大了眼睛看他手里的灯，又看向他的脸。

Bucky好像在期待他。

Steve将灯和手里的黑色罐子放在枕头旁边，光线照在他脸上，照着队长一丝不乱的金发和湿亮的眼睛，很多情绪得以藏进另一侧的阴影里。他伏在长发的中士上方，握住中士的手，低头吻他。

“抱歉，Bucky，我没有准备军需品。”他悄悄说。

 

Rogers队长擅长的是上世纪的调情方式，放到现在难免显得老派而过时。所幸今天的Barnes中士听不懂这些，他正被Rogers队长压在床上，队长在亲吻他的手指，就像他之前所说的，他想要Steve。而现在Steve来了，Steve Rogers准备给予他他想要的一切，谁会在乎什么“军需品”。

不过。

“军需品是什么？”Bucky闪动的目光里还藏着一点困惑。

Steve低声笑了，捧住中士好奇的脸，他们越贴越近，四片正在等待彼此的嘴唇慢慢贴在一起。他吸吮Bucky的牙根，含咬住Bucky颤抖的唇，他圈住Bucky的腰，隔着背心单薄的布料把Bucky从床上抱坐起来。

他扶着Bucky的脖子，吻他：“你觉得那是什么？”

“……”

Bucky的耳垂被一条舌头勾住，Steve的舌尖像蛇钻进洞穴那样长驱直入Bucky的耳道，一下下在里面淫靡地穿刺和抽插。Bucky再不懂得羞耻是什么，这会儿也忍不住闭上眼，睫毛直颤。

他耳边的鬓发都被唾液濡湿了。

“你现在应该把手放在我肩上，中士。”

Steve的声音听起来与以往有所不同，似情话非情话，似命令又非命令——Bucky确认这是他第一次听到Steve使用这种语气，可奇怪的是Bucky觉得熟悉。

他两条胳膊从Steve紧箍的怀抱里挤出来，慢慢环在Steve脖子上，还蹭了两下，看起来十分听话。Steve一双蔚蓝色的眼里充满了鼓励和感激。

Bucky偏过头，耳朵连着脸颊到脖子都染成了一片绯红。

“别咬自己的嘴，中士。”Steve继续低声命令。

Bucky鼻翼上沁出细密的汗珠，他犹豫着松开印着齿痕的嘴唇，还没来得及问为什么，Steve的手就伸了过来。

大拇指和食指捏住他的下唇往下拉，那柔软饱满的湿润触感让Steve忍不住多揉了两下，才肯继续往口腔内部深入。

他们并没有真的在性交，Bucky全身的衣服都还好端端地穿在身上，可这会儿他张着嘴，喘息着含住Steve深插进去的四根手指，他的鬓发被理到耳后，露出小小的耳道任Steve舔舐和刺入。

唯一的光线源头伫立在枕头边上，那昏黄的光照在Bucky的后背，在他微翘的长发表面罩了一层细绒般的金色。

Steve把Bucky再度放倒在床上时，Bucky贴身短裤的前方已经鼓起了一个小帐篷，布料的颜色深了一圈，俨然被渗出的前液浸透了。

Steve的右手从下方伸进Bucky的背心里面：“中士已经兴奋了？”

Bucky歪着头，不懂如何用语言回答，枕头旁的灯光让他只能把视线歪向另一边。

Steve伏在他肩头，高挺的鼻梁蹭着他流汗的皮肤，这很痒。

“Steve？”Bucky感觉衣服里的那只手已经摸到了他的前胸，指腹捻住了他的一侧乳头。

“你闻起来很好，Bucky。”

“……很好？”Bucky呢喃着重复，接着猛地簇起眉头。Steve把他身上的背心掀了起来，张口含住免于揉捏的另一颗。

“很好闻，”Steve说，他伸出舌尖，从下往上舔弄Bucky胸口的乳头，那小小的肉粒被舔得歪倒了，向上紧贴住皮肤，待舌尖一离开又立刻倔强地弹回去，在Bucky胸前挺立着，“让我很想上你，想拥有你……”

这话说的好像这几天他没上过Bucky一样。

 

Bucky的腰在发抖，眼珠在不安地四处打转，Steve紧压着他，让他只能躺在原地连扭动都做不到。

“Steve……插进……”

“嘘……”

Steve把食指抵在Bucky嘴唇上。

 

上个世纪的光线照过来，照在Steve棱角分明的五官上。Bucky噤声了。

Steve低下头，视线认真扫过Bucky面部的每个细节，最后停留在那微张的露出一点牙齿的嘴唇上。

这像某种讯号，Bucky直勾勾望着Steve，自觉张开了嘴，让Steve低头吻进他的口腔里。

“我问问题，中士回答，好吗？”Steve说。

Bucky怔怔点头。

 

这似乎已经成了一种习惯。冬兵的脑子被许许多多噪音充斥，各种已知的未知的完整的断续的思路和想法时刻在他血液里流淌，在他的神经回路里打转。他暂时还理不清这些，也不愿主动与任何人沟通这些。他不爱说话，长时间保持沉默。他不想让任何人担心，拖任何人的后腿。他是个可怜的，到这份上还妄图靠自己的力量得到痊愈的，独立的病人。

但惟独在床上。

他愿意把所有的主动权和控制权都交给Steve。是Steve教会他这些的。他已经亲眼看到了在Steve身下匍匐的自己是什么模样。他并不在乎这个，只想要Steve高兴。

 

Steve手指插进他的头发里，像抚摸一只在自己床上睡着的猫咪一样揉按他的头皮。

“第一个问题，中士今天过得怎么样？”

 

Bucky的视线斜过去，Steve的按摩让他半垂下眼。

“今天我们一起吃东西，散步，购物，你喜欢这些吗？”

“……喜欢。”Bucky犹豫地说。

他的两只脚腕被Steve攥住了，包裹着阴茎和屁股的短裤被剥掉，顺着小腿滑脱下去，Steve将它揉成一团扔到一边。

Bucky的两条腿被掰开，下半身的私密处暴露在Steve的视线里。不同于今早的红肿和一片狼藉，现在已经是夜晚了，Bucky光滑紧致的臀部上没有留下任何人为触碰的痕迹，中间的小孔似乎也从未被人染指过，处子一般紧紧闭着。

“能相信我吗，Bucky？”Steve边说，边拖过Bucky搭在胸前的两只手腕，让它们抱住Bucky自己分开的膝窝。

Bucky没出声，迷迷糊糊照队长的命令去做，他躺在床上，自觉地抱起双腿，把臀缝中间的小洞露出来。

Steve珍惜地去吻Bucky的额头。手摸过去，揉Bucky露出的红嫩的穴口。Bucky抬高的双腿正可怜地哆嗦着。

“别害怕。”

Bucky咬住嘴唇，睁着一双湿润的眼睛四处乱看，汗湿的鬓发贴着脸颊，他浑身敏感得不像话。

“一会儿想用什么姿势，Bucky？”

Steve低声问，弯腰亲吻Bucky困惑的眉心。他手从枕头旁摸到那支黑色的罐子，用几乎难以察觉的声音在Bucky耳边解释道：“希望我用哪种姿势进入你？”

他边说边舔舐Bucky的耳垂，用舌尖搅弄耳道细小的内部，Bucky喘息着扭头，却无法避开这个。

“姿势……？”Bucky红着脸问。

Steve吻他的耳鬓：“什么姿势你觉得舒服？”

Bucky茫然地睁着眼，一股清凉的液体忽然滴到他双腿间，他缩了一下，抱紧了自己分开的双腿：“我不知道……”

他从来没想过选择什么姿势。他只是想和Steve做爱，让Steve插入他。

他们都会觉得舒服和快乐。

Steve手指上沾满了从黑色罐子里挤出的液体，按着Bucky“稚嫩”的穴口，指尖一点点挤着插进去。

“放松，Buck。”

那紧绷的一圈肌肉正在被男人的手指撑大，撑成圆形。

Bucky高抬着的两条大腿正止不住地战栗着。

“好好想想，Bucky，喜欢什么姿势？”Steve把两根手指插到底，缓慢地在Bucky的肠道里转圈。他重复了一遍，似乎一定要问出个答案。

这有点强人所难。

“我……”Bucky几乎是用气声回答的，他额发湿透了——埋在体内的两根手指正在打开——他努力看向Steve，“你……喜欢什么？”

问完他就住嘴了。Steve的手指正在他穴内越来越用力地搅动，抽插，进出。冰凉的液体不断挤入他体内，然后被他内部炙热的体温同化。

扩张Bucky的身体对Steve来说向来不够轻松，这需要极大的耐心，极大的耐力：“不用管我，我问的是你喜欢什么？”他手指从Bucky下面那张迟迟不肯张大的小嘴里抽出来，挤上更多粘滑的液体，再插回去。

 

指缝紧贴住会阴，Bucky的小口已经能吞咽下三根手指了。Steve略微加快了抽插的速度，手指深埋进湿润的甬道，从里面开始剧烈摇动，带着Bucky的整个下半身都跟着哆嗦。

Bucky支支吾吾地呻吟起来，紧闭着眼睛，他几乎抱不住自己的腿了。

 

等Steve把湿淋的手指抽出来，一根根在Bucky分开的大腿内侧涂抹擦干，Bucky徒劳地喘息，腿间溅满润滑剂和肠液，眼眶里都是液体在打转。

但他下面的小口终于被欺负到乖乖张开了。

“想用什么姿势，你想好了吗？”Steve压上去，抚摸Bucky散在耳侧的长发。

Bucky还在努力抱住自己的腿，露出小穴给Steve。他看着Steve的脸，摇头。

Steve珍惜地吻他的脸：“至少说个条件。”

Bucky想了想，喉咙滑动，蓝眼珠盯在Steve汗湿的鼻梁上：“不要，太深的。”

“什么？”Steve一愣。

Bucky小声咕哝：“不要，插得太深……”

“不要太深？”

“……”Bucky不说话了。

Steve哭笑不得，他下面硬起的阴茎正隔着一层无用的浴巾顶在Bucky双腿中间：“你今天已经很累了吗，Bucky。”

Bucky犹豫了一会儿，点头。

“那还要做？会更累的。”

Bucky一直点头。

 

Steve原本觉得润滑的程度应该够了，毕竟之前他和Bucky从没用过这个。但这会儿看着Bucky的眼睛，他又觉得还差得远。

他再次把手指插回Bucky的后穴里，这次是四根手指并在一起。

Bucky的身体艰难地吞咽下这些，肠道里面满是黏腻的液体，正随着手指抽送的动作一点点挤出穴口向外滴下去。

Bucky在艰难地吐息。

“今天不会疼，也不会很深，相信我，Bucky，再耐心等我一会儿。”

Steve的手指在Bucky穴内张开搅动，这样来来回回又插弄了三分多钟，直到Bucky小声表示他快抱不动自己的腿了。

Steve抽出手指，握住Bucky的两只脚腕，让那可怜的两条腿折起来弯在Bucky胸前。

Bucky正潮红着脸，带着一点歉意地注视着他。似乎对无法自己抱住分开的双腿感到抱歉。

几个小时前，Bucky也是这样注视着他，咬着汉堡，说什么“下次会多带钱”。

 

Bucky在这方面总没有多少自觉。他不明白这种眼神会让Steve多想不顾场合地抱他，吻他，多想忘掉一切去保护他，照顾他，多想放肆地“欺负”他，多想“不平等”“不尊重”地去拥有和独占他。

他们是彼此之间最好的兄弟，朋友，是生死之交，在很多方面，他们是彼此的唯一。

“摸摸你自己，Bucky。”

Steve攥住Bucky带着人类体温的那只手，握着在手心里珍惜地揉搓着，然后拉到Bucky自己的双腿中间，让其中两根手指插进那个被扩张开了的小洞里。

Bucky的手下意识蜷缩了一下，立刻被Steve握着在里面插入更深。

“你变得怎么样了，Buck？”Steve边含吻Bucky的耳垂边问。

Bucky目光闪烁地望着Steve，唇角自然下垂着，轻轻张开。

“我……很湿……”

这略显沙哑的声音足以让阴茎胀痛三倍：“也很黏，对吗。”

Bucky只好承认，他的手指正被Steve握着插在自己体内，那地方多次容纳过Steve勃起到最大程度的阴茎，他没想到他里面会变成这样，是Steve让他变成这样的。

“嗯，很黏……”

 

Bucky里面在Steve手指的作用下已经变得很湿很黏了。Steve的阴茎就像一头拴不住的狮子，正贴着Bucky的两瓣屁股中间用力磨蹭着。

Bucky感觉到了，Steve压上来，他不自觉缩紧了小穴，润滑剂被从里面挤出来。

“放松，Bucky，”Steve克制地吻他的脸，细细密密的吻落在Bucky的额头上，鼻尖上，嘴唇上，脖子上，“我不会进得很深……”

 

Bucky咬住的嘴唇松开了，Steve揉着他两瓣屁股，把Bucky流汗的双腿在床上掰得角度更开。

Bucky眼中流动的不知是期待还是恐惧。Steve硕大的龟头顶在他中间那湿糊糊的穴口上，顺着一寸寸挤进去。

“没有那么疼，对吗？”

Steve伏在Bucky上方，汗水顺着金发流下下巴。他正在插入Bucky，睾丸紧贴着Bucky的会阴，尺寸惊人的阴茎全埋进了Bucky湿软粘滑的体内。

Bucky浑身都在发抖，Steve的阴茎将他钉在床上，动弹不得。他们正牢牢结合在一起。

“现在进得深吗，Bucky？”

Steve一边问，一边舔着嘴唇将阴茎往外抽，只留下一个头部被Bucky空虚的小穴含住。

Bucky下意识摇头，Steve立刻又顶回来。敏感点被突然撞到了，Bucky张大了嘴，接着Steve再次抽出去，朝着他的敏感部位再顶回来。

Bucky几乎发不出声音。他想说有点深，这很深了。

“怎么不说话，现在算深吗，”Steve体贴地问，阴茎在下面一寸寸更深地插弄Bucky的肉穴，“还是还不够？”Bucky咬着自己的发尾，Steve和他的双手十指相扣。

Bucky看着Steve温柔的眼角和含着笑容的嘴唇，Steve身体的重量踏实地压在他身上。

“嗯……还，不够……”他眼眶里满溢的东西顺着长长的眼尾流淌到鬓发里去。

Steve抱紧了他，眼睛里有波光闪动。“Bucky，”他在黑暗中连番含吻Bucky和他交握的手指，好像这是什么传家的宝物，“我的Bucky……”

他用鼻梁蹭Bucky虚弱地张开的布满汗水的手心，他吻Bucky的手腕，Bucky正被他操得身体上下晃动，连呼吸都断断续续：“Steve……”

他的Steve。

 

Bucky没一会儿就射了，床单湿得一塌糊涂，在Bucky身下皱成一团。Steve跪在Bucky双腿间朝他体内送胯，提起枕边的灯，手撑在Bucky脸颊旁边，一点点端详Bucky被照亮的满是汗水的脸。

那汗珠像是一颗颗挂在夜幕上的星子，裹着亘古不变的茫茫月色，落在Bucky裸露的皮肤上，潮红的脸颊上。

和月亮星星这些永恒之物相比，七十年多么短暂，被凝视的他们又是多么渺小。

他们接吻，Steve吸Bucky的嘴唇，阴茎深埋进Bucky湿软的体内。这是同一具肉体。Steve不断更用力地进入，Bucky哽咽着回答，是，还不够深。

这是同一个人。

“Bucky，Bucky……”

Bucky抱住Steve的脖子，他们的身体在黑暗中绞在一起，Bucky臀缝间向内凹陷的红肿孔洞被Steve向外翘起的雄伟器官完全填满，不肯分开，好像他们生来就该这样结合，七十年前这样，七十年后依旧。他们在做的事与任何人伦律法道德准则都无关，他们是两个人，两个相识多年的普通男人，他们相互依靠，相爱，至少这一刻，他们只为彼此存在。

 

Bucky的双腿被掰成一个完全打开的角度，小洞承受着Steve胯部越来越有力的撞击。体内的润滑剂几乎被捣成了泡沫，Steve射精的时候，Bucky一声都发不出来，只流着泪咬着Steve的肩膀，那力道像要从Steve身上咬下一块肉来。Steve搂着他的后腰，手指深陷进他汗湿饱满的臀部。

射精过后，Bucky被小心放回了床上，嘴巴张开，虚弱地喘气，Steve吻他的脸，吻他胸口两颗乳头和印着牙印的小腹，掀起来的背心早湿透了，这会儿放下来遮住Bucky赤裸的身体，也是紧贴着裹在皮肤上，并不舒服。

Steve慢慢从Bucky体内往外抽，精液难免跟着淌出来，Bucky的下半身已经湿得一塌糊涂。Steve拿过Bucky的内裤，硬着头皮先把他腿间随便擦了一下，只能暂时清理，因为这擦不干净。刚擦掉淌出来的精液，从闭不上的穴口里立刻会流出新的。

Bucky两条无力的腿还保持着被掰开的姿势，Steve揉着它们，小心地并拢了。他侧身躺在Bucky身边，理了理Bucky耳畔湿透的长发。

“累吗？累了就睡吧。”

“嗯……”

“睡吧，Bucky。”

他关上最后一盏灯，把Bucky搂到身边。Bucky努力睁开眼，在黑暗中蹭了一下Steve的脸。

 

这一天并不是节日，不是什么纪念日，只是Steve Rogers生命里再普通不过的一天。他96岁了，工作提前结束，他冲回家，和等待他的Bucky一起外出购物，回家下厨。他们在夜里一起讨论一本书，说说笑笑，一起打发时间。他们在床前相拥，接吻，做爱缠绵，普通得与任何一对情人都没有分别。

 

“睡吧，睡吧……Bucky，晚安。”

 

*

 

Bucky时常感觉Steve会突然消失。比如睡觉这事。睡前Steve常会给他一个吻，他们相依着入睡。可一等睡醒，Bucky身边总是空无一人。

Steve总是会在Bucky睡着后回到自己的床上去。Bucky没有问过他为什么，也没有开口要求他留在这儿。Bucky一般不提什么要求，他自然而然地接收着Steve安排给他的生活习惯，几乎没什么疑问。因为Steve总是正确的，总有合理的理由。

Bucky只是有时会想，他想和Steve待在一张床上。

 

他在黑暗中睁开眼睛，下意识屏住呼吸。Steve的脸距离他很近，长而浓密的睫毛距离他很近。那双慑人的天生具有威严的眼睛闭上了，Rogers队长即使在睡梦中也皱紧了眉头，嘴唇抿紧了，似乎随时准备开口发出什么命令。

 

Steve好像在做梦，尽管他没有发出任何声音，Bucky无从知道Steve在梦什么。他在夜色里看着Steve的脸，不知为什么忽然想起几个月前。

几个月前他也是这样看着Steve，那时他们浑身都湿透了。Steve刚从天空母舰上坠落下来，冬兵用一只胳膊巴住飞船，震惊又茫然无措地瞪着那片Steve落下的水面。除了把这个金发的家伙从水里捞上来，当时的冬兵不知道自己还能做些什么。

后来Steve再次找到了他。那次他更加茫然了。他把匕首插进Steve手臂里，他不明白Steve流了这么多血，为什么还一点不在乎，还不肯远离他。那是他记忆里第一次“接吻”，Steve在废墟中抱紧他，死不放手地吻他。冬兵终于害怕了，Steve的触碰，Steve的吻，Steve喊着的，那咒语般的一声声“Bucky”，没了命地往他残缺的大脑里钻，让他的头都要爆炸了。

 

Steve似乎一直有这种能力。随便动动手指，说句什么话，就能轻而易举地影响冬兵，点燃一把火，焚烧掉冬兵整个摇摇欲坠的精神世界。他说你要记起你是谁，你是James Buchanan Barnes。

他说的话比Hydra的任何惩戒手段都更具威慑力。他露出一个可怜的，像小狗一样的眼神，就能让冬兵愿意承认自己叫什么“Bucky”。

 

Bucky凑过去，靠近熟睡的Steve，在那脸颊上吻了一下。

 

Steve的手机就搁在餐桌上。旁边陶壶里的金盏菊已经低下了头，开始凋谢。Bucky提着枪站在走廊上，回头看这间屋子，看那朵花，看那个手机。他忽然想起今天白天在超市里，他回头时，Steve就在远处举着手机正对着他。

 

Steve似乎并不喜欢自拍。

他喜欢拍摄风景，拍路边奔跑的孩子，窗外的花草，屋顶的猫儿和鸟，拍在风中飘扬的星条旗。他喜欢拍摄身边的朋友，伙伴，战友，都是Bucky不认识的人。他也喜欢拍摄Bucky，在Bucky不知不觉的时候。

孤身一人练习射击的Bucky，面对镜子检查新手臂的Bucky，蹲在冰箱边吃一块披萨的Bucky，看电视节目入神的Bucky。

在门缝里抱着盾牌发呆的Bucky。裸露着后背，束着头发，被一只手臂抱住的Bucky。

在身边熟睡的Bucky。

 

自然还有另一种Bucky：被镶嵌在相框里的，戴着帽子笑嘻嘻的，属于上个世纪的“Bucky”。

Steve拍摄了一些，存在他手机相册最不起眼最不易发觉的角落里。

 

冬兵把手机放在原处，看着凋谢的金盏菊，他将握着的面罩悄悄戴了回去。

 

Rogers队长从卧室推门而出的时候，Jarvis已经将客厅的窗子点亮了：“Cap，二十分钟后出发。有来自Black Widow的新消息——”

“Bucky？”队长充耳不闻，推开浴室的门，瞪着空无一人的房间，“……Bucky？”

 


	10. Chapter 10

10:00，1944，法国

 

这种事说来很怪，Rogers队长年纪轻轻的，正是男人一辈子最血气方刚容易犯错的好时候，眼见女孩子在自己面前坦胸露乳，搔首弄姿，他不激不动，不急不躁，反而表现得那么沉稳妥当，他是有点尴尬，甚至感到紧张，只是这些情绪尚都抵不过平静完美的表象。看他那表情，似乎此刻在他面前的并不是一位亟待呵护的妙龄美女，而是一头令他感到棘手的母狮子，是队长从没有征服过，暂时也没想过要去征服的敌人。

常人见他这般表现，难免要以为年轻的队长对自己十分苛刻，修身养性，过于心系军务，以至于无暇他顾。

那就大错特错了。

女孩从Barnes中士怀里爬起来，在队长沉默的目光下不自然地整理好内衣，扣上胸前的纽扣。她试图做出一副刚刚只是在和中士靠近了聊天一样的普通表情：“……呃，队长，抱歉，我们没看到你在这儿。你找Bucky有事？”

她喊得很亲昵，从纽约到意大利到法国，Steve Rogers见过的每个女孩对Barnes中士都是很亲昵的。

没等Rogers队长回答，女孩就羞着脸匆匆跑掉了：“不打扰你们说正事！”她穿着红白两色的短裙，长度只到膝上三十公分，这是Steve以前带领过的美女们穿过的衣服。那些美女被称为“队长的女孩”。

 

“唔……我很抱歉，”Barnes中士闭着眼睛，神情语气姿态都带着一股难以甩脱的醉意，身体缩在一大堆帷幕里，他对着靠近的人喃喃低语，“我……不能带队长见你们，他……他没时间，他很忙……答应我，宝贝，别生我的气……”

他并没有听见刚才的对话，没有感觉到靠近过来的人身上并没有那股女士特有的甜甜的香水味。他垂在地板上的右手被人握住了，紧紧攥着。

“就让我陪你们吧，好吗，队长真的没时间，而且……嗝，而且，抱歉，我不能留在外面过夜，因为……”Barnes中士声音很低，一句话说得断断续续，像是牙牙学语的孩童。他的裤腰带松松垮垮的，衬衣也早被解开了，看他醉成这个模样，估计是那热情的女孩帮他解的纽扣。赤裸的皮肤从中若隐若现地袒露出来，多亏了那该死的劣质血清，Barnes中士胸膛上没有留下任何来自前夜的吮吻和啃咬的痕迹。

“因为什么？”Rogers队长忽然问。

Barnes中士喝得多了，一时间都听不出说话的人声音是粗还是细，是几个月见不到一次的陌生还是从小听到大的熟悉。有手钻进他的衬衫里，一寸寸爱抚他的腰，背，胸口敏感的部位，Barnes中士还闭着眼呢，对方的手非常不客气地开始揉他的乳头，显然轻车熟路，喝醉的中士忽然摇头，抬起另一只无力的手，软软地想把陌生人的手推开。

可他推不开，不仅如此，对方忽然整个人压将上来，将他的衬衫顺着肩头直接剥到后背去。

Barnes中士的双手手腕还在衬衣袖管里，这样剥衣服让他双手不得不被制在身后。

“因为什么？”对方问。

Barnes中士迟钝地发现自己被脱去了上衣，赤裸了上身。他不高兴地皱眉，眼皮动了动，这会儿才茫茫然睁开。

视线不够清晰，剧团临时搭建起的杂物间里没有电线又没有灯，多亏了舞台就搭建在外面，强烈的光线透过墙板缝隙折射进来，勉强照亮了屋子。

对方的呼吸喷在Barnes中士脸上。模糊的画面中，中士捕捉到了丁点蓝，然后是比那些惨淡光线灿烂得多的金。

“Steve……”

他痴痴地看着Steve Rogers近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，眉头松开，下意识咧开嘴笑了。他笑的时候眼尾像月牙一样弯弯的，眼睛眯得又细又长。刚才的他还在好声好气地为“不能带队长见她们”这件事道歉，弥补过失，而现在他不需要再解释什么了。他只是喊了一声Steve，然后就被他的小队长捧着头用力吻了上来。

 

前面才刚说过，Rogers队长年纪轻轻的，正是男人一辈子最血气方刚容易犯错的好时候。他不够浪漫，也不懂得说情话，无论血清让他拥有了多么强大的常人难及的全方位能力，在爱情或是性这方面，他仍然是个蹒跚学步的初学者。

他自然会有冲动，会有难以控制，情不自禁的时候。

有时这冲动是可以预测的，比如Bucky吻他的时候，Bucky跪着用牙齿咬开他的军裤拉链，或是主动脱下衣服，在他面前完全袒露出赤裸的身体，这时的Rogers队长自然会热血上涌，胯下胀痛。他们都对彼此有了感觉，性随时可以发生。

然而又有时候，冲动是突如其来的，毫无预兆，不给队长任何准备的机会。可能只是坐在一起时闻到了Bucky身上散发的汗水气味，可能只是走在路上时看到了Bucky耳后的皮肤和洁净的脖子，可能只是聊天时和Bucky四目相对，他看着自己好兄弟那双不停眨动的该死的漂亮眼睛。他想他硬了。

 

Rogers队长没有经历过什么真正意义上的青春期，他体质不好，不怎么长高，在学校不受欢迎，很难靠近女生。青春对他来说总意味着困窘，贫穷，疾病，孤独。在他性发育性启蒙的那几年里，陪在他身边的人只有Bucky——他的好哥们，唯一的好兄弟。他一直保留着初吻和初夜，没有人试图夺走它们，Bucky也没有，Bucky又不是同性恋。

Bucky只是会搂着他，用放低了的声音安慰他说那个“她”总是会有的：“纽约有这么多女孩儿，总有一个会发现你有多好，像我发现的一样，而你也会爱上她，Steve，你会遇到她的。”

可事实证明，Steve始终没有遇到过这样的女孩。在变成美国队长之前，没有过任何一个女孩对他表示过明确的好感。在她们眼中，Steve Rogers是个没有未来的病秧子，弱小子，能成什么事？唯一算是对Steve表达过肯定的特工Carter——在经历了诸多训练和考验后，这位女士审视Steve的眼神终于有所改变，他们有过一次对话，那是Steve有生以来和女孩之间发生过的最长的一次对话，那时他们都知道，Steve马上就要被注射血清，成为超级士兵了。

当实验完成，Steve Rogers脱胎换骨，成为美国队长。过去那段属于布鲁克林的艰辛岁月终于宣告结束。Bucky最终还是成了那“唯一一个”——唯一一个始终真诚地，不带任何目的地去了解他、尊重他、爱护过他的人。当年的Steve Rogers没有表现出任何可以回报这种“爱护”的特质，他重病在身，随时可能病发死去，父母双亡，贫困潦倒，靠卖报纸艰难度日。他和Bucky之间没有什么过深的关系，不是亲人爱人之类的，仅仅只是多年的朋友兄弟。从这个角度上说，Bucky为他做的又实在太多太多。

 

Rogers队长后来反思自己，为什么他面对任何事都能冷静，克制，沉稳，保持理智，唯独在Barnes中士的事情上，他永远都像那个十几岁的困窘的小男孩一样，冲动，固执，不知节制，又患得患失。

他太渴望用自己的力量来回报Bucky了，而与此同时，他潜意识里又那么需要Bucky的陪伴和肯定。这是他长大成人的过程中唯一始终没有失去过的东西。

这东西就像钻入皮肤的小虫，在他体内潜伏时间过久，长进了骨头连着肉，不知不觉连他的五脏六腑都牵系住了。他没想过如果有一天连这个也失去了他该怎么办。那无异于擢筋割骨。

Steve Rogers应该不会这么惨这么倒霉——血清改变了一切，他不会让这发生的。他唯一能做的只有尽可能小心地保护Bucky，尽可能多地去回报Bucky。

尽其所有地去爱Bucky。当然这是他的私事，他的私心，这和美国队长没有关系。

 

如果Rogers队长将上面这番话告诉他的中士，中士一定会摇着头，把这一多半全都否定：“得了吧，哥们，你没有失去的除了我，还有你自己，这才是最重要的，没有什么苦难能摧毁你，改变你，就算有一天我真的——呃，我是说假设，假设没有我，你也不会被改变的。你是英雄，我早就知道。”

Steve Rogers也知道，他是美国队长。这是他一直以来渴望的荣耀。

 

Bucky被吻得有点懵了，他被压着向后倒，整个身体都陷进一堆膨胀的酒红色幕布里，Steve就压在他头顶上空，膝盖不安分地顶开他的双腿，把他的腰往上抬，Bucky的上半身悬空了，几乎是被抬着送到Steve嘴边。

被吸吮的先是脖子，锁骨，然后才到两颗逐渐立起来的乳头。

“Steve，你怎么在这儿……”Bucky一脸困惑，Steve用温暖的口腔包裹住他左边的乳头，舌尖在里面一下下舔舐肉粒的尖端，快感来得太突然了，Bucky喘息着浑身战栗，两只手还被绞在衬衣袖管里掏不出来，他睁着一双酒醉的可怜的眼睛，对Steve傻笑，“你怎么不去看演出……”

Steve放开他的胸口去啃他的嘴：“你为什么不去？”

“我……”Bucky被吻得涨红了脸，说不出话也喘不上气。相处数十年的经验告诉Bucky，Steve这小子现在八成在闹脾气。

他任由Steve脱掉他的靴子，然后是裤子，衬衫也脱掉了。Steve在生气，Bucky抱着Steve的肩膀吻Steve脖子上鼓胀爆起的血管，他听到Steve气喘吁吁地说“我想要你，就做一次”。

可现在这个场合不太合适。

 

杂物间的门锁是坏的，Rogers队长尝试了一下上锁，伸手一拉门那锁居然就自己弹开了。懊恼的队长只好去找其他地方，然后他找到了——队长总是有计划的——一扇小门，打开是一个只有六平米大小的小仓库，里面堆满了临时放在这儿的柜子和旧衣服，还有一扇通往外面的门。

老实说，这里也很危险。队长想，他就冲动这一次。

Bucky没想明白Steve这家伙在发什么脾气，他被抱起来，抱进一个陌生的密闭空间，趴在一堆柔软的东西上，当门一关上，锁扣住，他顿时什么都看不见了。

“没有灯？”他转过身下意识问，然后有人在黑暗中压了上来，是熟悉的属于Steve的气味，对方一摸到他的手，立即焦急地搂起他来吻他的脸，堵住他的嘴，他被按着推倒在黑暗里，双手揪住身下柔软的布料，对方沿着他胸腹的肌肉线条吻下来，湿漉漉的吻很快遍及Bucky的全身。

他双腿膝盖被按着打开，下面的小洞暴露在空气里。

“暂时没有灯，我抓紧时间。”Steve的声音是急促的气流，摩挲过Bucky的脸，夹杂着金属扣相互碰撞和布料快速摩挲的声音，Steve在脱裤子了，Bucky咽了咽喉咙，双腿有些僵硬，他们几乎没有做任何前戏，想到Steve那个大得过分的家伙很可能为了赶时间就这么直接插进来，他紧张得腰都在颤，酒是彻底醒了。

就在他这么想的时候，一个钝圆的带着滚烫体温的头部已经碾上了他紧闭的入口。

Bucky在黑暗中快速眨眼，下意识吸了口气。

“糟了……”Steve突然说。

 

Bucky不知道自己到底躺在哪儿，那像是床，又比床窄小很多，他的头伸在外面，让Steve的阴茎插进他嘴里，他两条腿被拉着抬高，后腰折起来，紧闭的入口送到Steve面前，被Steve用手指塞满。Steve胸口的衣袋里有怀表，但他根本无暇顾及用了多少时间。Bucky就躺在这儿，头埋在他胯下用嘴巴努力地盛着他的欲望，身体折成一个恐怖的角度——在纽约，在布鲁克林的时候，Steve从没想过他个子高高的好哥们，Bucky Barnes，在床上能被折成这种角度，能这么柔软——只为了更方便Steve手指的插入。

虽然Steve看不见，但仅仅是想象一下被摆弄成这样的Bucky，他下面就更硬了一点。

Bucky一直在呜咽，喉咙里不断发出吞咽液体的声音，以往他偷偷帮Steve口交时总是安安静静的一声不吭，可现在这个姿势，他如果不吞咽，蓄在嘴里的口水很可能会流进他的气管。

这个姿势很难受，Bucky漂亮的脸一定在Steve胯下涨得通红，他拼命想要吞咽，嘴巴却被Steve的阴茎塞满，塞得鼓鼓的，合不上，吞咽于是变得异常艰难。他的舌头被阴茎挤到只能紧贴着口腔内壁，嘴里咽不下去的口水都被Steve的阴茎来回抽插搅弄，溢出嘴角流得到处都是。

水声翻搅，听起来淫荡极了，上面的嘴里是，下面的嘴里也是，当Bucky终于能吐出阴茎，被Steve从黑暗中抱起来的时候，Bucky下面的入口已经一开一合地为Steve准备好了。

“Bucky，Bucky？抱歉，刚才是不是很难受……”Steve用手掌托住Bucky垂下的头，吻他淌满口水的脸和明显泪湿了的眼睛。Bucky的双腿悬空了，带着一点醉意，后穴被扩张后产生的强烈空虚感让他不由自主地用腿间的部位去蹭Steve胯下的火热：“Steve……操我，快操我……”

 

Steve坐在那堆旧衣服堆起来的“床”上，把Bucky抱着，双腿抬起来，下面不断开合的入口用竖起的阴茎抵住了。Bucky的身体在抖，被Steve抱着一点点往下沉，他们接吻，Bucky不自觉张大着嘴，身体正在逐渐被塞满，上一秒他还在求救似的喘息，下一秒就被Steve吻得支支吾吾什么都顾不上了。等Steve的阴茎完全捅入他体内，Bucky被Steve吻着，腰杆直颤，小声说着“操我……用力操我，Steve……”。

他的队长正穿着有史以来最合身的军装——那一管苛求完美的超级士兵血清给了Steve近乎艺术品般的健硕体魄，衣服包裹在他身上，贴身，笔挺，衣褶线条勾勒出他宽广的肩膀，结实的背脊，厚重的胸膛。多么难以想象，哪怕Bucky已经被这样的Steve压在床上操过无数次了，偶尔想起他还是觉得不够真实，那个被他搂在怀里的豆芽菜有朝一日竟会变成这样。

“Bucky……Bucky……”不光拥有了这样一具身体，还会耳鬓厮磨地吻他的脸，会用手戏弄他的乳头，会用胀大的阴茎将他里面塞满，会一下下插入他，直到他抽搐着射出来为止。

以往只有Bucky逗弄豆芽菜的份儿，而现在，这小子在Bucky手里是什么都学会了。他就像一个没有玩偶的玩偶艺人，孤孤单单的，对一大片热情的呼声视而不见，只肯盯着自己最喜欢的那个家伙看。

我爱他，我尊重他——这小子就抱着这样的想法——我不能去操纵他，染指他。

是Bucky自己走过去，捡起Steve的线头，主动把它们系在自己的手腕和脚腕上，系到自己的脖子上。他让站在箱外的Steve主宰他，牵动他，他把自己的一切都交了出去。

他当然是心甘情愿的。他当然也得到了快乐。

 

黑暗中，Bucky的眼泪一直流，他已经射过一次了，双手紧抱着Steve的脖子，无力的双腿随着Steve抽送的动作在空中晃荡着，Steve的手掌贪婪地摩挲着Bucky后背的每一寸肌肤，每一块凸出的骨骼，下面分开的小洞被捅成一个合乎Steve尺寸的圆形，被阴茎反复抽送占据。

从墙壁外面传来欢呼和掌声时，Bucky下意识屏住了呼吸，连Steve插入他的动作也停了。

后台全是临时搭建的场地，根本就不隔音。

“是演出开始了……”Bucky小声说，Steve忽然又顶了进来，沾满肠液的龟头卡进Bucky的肠道深处，Bucky甚至怀疑自己的肚子会不会被顶得凸起来。

四周漆黑一片，他脸红成什么样都不会被人发现。当从墙缝外面传来嘈杂的人声和背景音乐，Steve紧搂着他的腰，更用力地在他体内来回抽送。

不知为什么，Bucky突然有点害怕。

 

战士们正在外面看戏剧演出，Dugan，Gabe，森田，他们一定也在。他们说不定此刻就在鼓掌和欢呼呢，在对着女孩吹口哨，一口又一口地喝酒。而他们那正直的严肃的令人尊敬的Rogers队长，不来看戏，却跑到不远处一个不足六平米的漆黑仓库里抱着他们被剥光衣服的中士背德地吻个不停，硬邦邦的阴茎深插进中士挺翘的屁股里，而中士不仅不拒绝，不仅不为他们的未来和前途考虑，反而摇着屁股流着眼泪求他们的队长更加用力。

 

Steve发现到了这一点，不仅仅是他这么认为，或许在Bucky心里，他也始终都是那个孤身一人走在布鲁克林街道上的豆芽菜。他听见Bucky在他耳边用哽咽的声音痴痴地呓语：队长，Steve，我的男孩。他扶着Bucky的头吻那张有些红肿的嘴，手指插进Bucky柔软的短发里抚摸他的头，Bucky年纪比他大，Bucky像大哥一样多年来一直照顾他，他是Bucky的男孩，他当然是。

他最后在Bucky体内抽送了几下，然后射在里面。Bucky的头靠在他肩上，身体因为快感而一下下抽搐着，Bucky在笑，Steve能听出来，Bucky在他耳边虚弱地笑着。

“Steve，我感觉很好……”没等Steve问，Bucky就先告诉他了，似乎知道他在想什么，想让他提前安心一样。

 

Steve把全身是汗的Bucky放在那张“床”上，阴茎抽出来，他手堵在Bucky还没闭合的穴口外面，如愿以偿地摸到了从里面淌出来的精液。Bucky张着嘴喘息着，突然被Steve的手指插进嘴里，他尝到了精液的味道。

“我想我已经是个十足的男人了。”Steve压低的声音就在他耳边。

Bucky在黑暗中忍俊不禁地笑了出来，嘴里含着Steve的手指，他被Steve吻了一下脸。

“是，十足……”等Steve抽出被舔干净的手指，捧着他的头吻他，Bucky咕哝着说。

 

他们这样拥抱着，彼此笑着耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，就在Bucky被Steve吻得再次硬起来的时候，从门外忽然传来震耳欲聋的脚步声。似乎有一大群人瞬间涌进了杂物间。

“天啊，我的衣服去哪儿了？”

“那是我的帽子，这个才是你的！”

“诶呀我的内衣被勾住了——”

……

“姑娘们，快点，我们只有十分钟！”

 

Bucky睁开眼睛，下意识咬住了嘴唇，Steve的手正在他腿间不急不慢地抚摸，掌心沾满了从腿间流出来的精液，圈住他的阴茎上下套弄。Steve低下头，把Bucky紧张的嘴唇吻开，他们密不透风地接吻，一声都不出。

Bucky害怕地睁着眼。

 

“今天怎么回事，怎么没看到Bucky，他不是和你在一起吗？”

“是啊，他不是要来后台找我们玩吗？”

“别提了，Bucky喝多了。”

“那又怎么样，他每次都喝酒。”

“这次不同，正好被Rogers队长抓到了，你们不知道队长有多生气。”

“什么？”

“你说什么！”

“……我说什么？”

“Rogers队长来了？来后台找我们玩？”

“他在哪？他在哪？他现在在哪？”

“哦你们别激动，他大概已经走了。”

“什么？为什么不留在这儿。”

“他大概有事找Bucky，然后Bucky喝多了，他很生气，我想Bucky大概要挨骂了。”

“不会的，我觉得队长看起来很温柔，上次他在台下对我笑呢。”

“他对谁都笑，队长是个完美的绅士。”

“不管，他真的对我笑了！”

“我也不知道，但他看起来真的很凶。我立刻就跑出来了，就是可怜的Bucky，不知道他下次什么时候还能来找我们玩。”

……

 

女孩子的声音像是春天树上的鸟儿叫，你一言我一语，没有一刻肯停下歇会。Bucky躺在黑暗之中，被Steve用手指插弄着后面，他自己咬着手背，过于强烈的快感一再侵袭脑部，让他没有工夫考虑更多的东西。

Steve忽然把他抱了起来。

“对不起，Bucky，我等不到十分钟了。”

他几乎是用气声说的这句话，又快又轻地钻进Bucky的耳道。关于之前“只做一次”的承诺，他们两个都忘得一干二净。

 

Bucky手搭在Steve肩膀上，被Steve抱着再次插入。这次没有人出声，外面女孩子的话音越大，笑声越甜，Bucky含住Steve阴茎的内部就咬得越紧。他们接吻，闷头做爱，Steve的手用力捏住Bucky的屁股，揉着掰开，似乎只有这样才能发泄他的激动。Bucky的腰酸得厉害，只能在黑暗中张着嘴，让Steve的舌头伸进来，像做爱那样翻搅他的口腔。

他们没能在这儿等到那些女孩子们离开。

先是仓库的门被用力摇晃了一下。

“诶，上锁了？”

 

Bucky露出一脸“完蛋了”的表情，连Steve也是难以置信——难得冲动一次，真的有这么倒霉？

 

女孩用钥匙打开门，走进来，看着黑漆漆的狭窄仓库，皱起眉，喃喃低语：“这么黑……”

“不用去那儿找啦，那里面都是要扔掉的。”

“好的好的。”

 

*

 

Steve终于看清了Bucky的脸，不知是因为一直担心被发现，还是因为几分钟前他们还在做爱，Bucky的脸红得不太正常。他棕色的头发细软，湿润地黏在脸上，赤裸的身体结实而又强韧，汗水加上吻痕，多少有种情色的意味。他眼珠的颜色让人难以移开视线，还有他的嘴唇，红得像是樱果。Steve无心把他最好的兄弟和那些令人着迷的女孩子们作比较，在他心里这都是美的，只不过从布鲁克林到现在，从少年时代到长大成人，他只为他兄弟一个人神魂颠倒过。

他情不自禁地拥抱住Bucky，想到几分钟前他还拥有这具身体，那顶着他裤裆的家伙就不老实地更硬了一点。

他们拥抱着靠在一棵树后面，红着脸，彼此都不吭声。Bucky先露出了笑容，挑着眉毛，小声说：“我们搞砸了，Steve。”

Steve用手里的衣服紧紧遮住Bucky赤裸的身体，刚从小仓库的后门逃出来的他们彼此吻了一下。Steve说：“你应该想，幸好外面没人。”

“如果有人，我们大概已经完蛋了。”

“别这么想，Bucky，别这么想。”

“我猜，我们刚才真是昏了头了……是吗Steve，”Bucky抬起头，一双似乎还流着眼泪的眼睛带着窘迫的笑意望着Steve的脸，哪怕在这种时候，Bucky在他面前也笑嘻嘻的，即使笑得有点勉强，“上帝啊，一想到我们如果被发现了，如果你被……看看我们在干什么？”

 

Steve也不知道该怎么解释这事。这几个月来，为了保护对方，为了守住彼此之间的这点儿秘密，他们忍耐了很长时间，他们应该已经习惯这种忍耐了。事实上一天之前他们才刚刚做过，才刚刚发泄过对彼此的渴望。那一晚上他们都毫无节制，因为他们都不知道下次会是什么时候。队长当然能克制自己，他并不鲁莽，可当他看到那女孩解开内衣躺在Bucky的臂弯里，想到一天之前他和Bucky还在彼此许诺属于两个人的家的未来，一天之后Bucky就和一个女孩子这么亲热——Steve没有任何理由生气，他知道，他和Bucky相识近二十年，二十年都是这么过来的，他没有任何理由阻止Bucky远离那些可爱的女孩。

Steve清楚这一点，他对自己很生气，他生气这个世界上他是最清楚这一点的人。

他只是，只是觉得不痛快，他只是感到冲动，他问Bucky现在能不能要你，就一次，他问出这句话的时候Bucky正赤裸着上身被他咬着乳头，喘息着问他为什么不去看演出。他只是感到冲动。

 

“是我的错，Bucky，是我的错。”Steve低下头，认真地说，他的确是冲动了，他把手里的衬衫披回Bucky身上，他听到Bucky笑着说：“不，不，这不是你的责任，Steve。我们要给双方定罪吗？”

“我不是这个意思。我只是，冲动的是我。”Steve一向喜欢把所有责任都往自己身上揽。

Bucky低着头，他拉过衬衫，把手依次伸进袖管里，他从下往上扣纽扣。

“……得到快乐的是我们。”Bucky忽然抬起头，他倚着身后的树干，笑着说，眼角一点点翘起来。

他好像永远知道说什么话能让Steve高兴，能让Steve男性的自信心膨胀到银河系的界外去。

“可是……”Steve觉得不妙，他双手叉腰，又开始口干舌燥了。他不知道该拿Bucky怎么办。

“别这样，Steve。”Bucky说，他把扣子扣好了，低头看自己下半身。

 

Steve急忙拿起手里Bucky的裤子：“先穿上衣服，Bucky——”

 

然后他才发现他拿来的根本不是裤子，而是一条裙子，短裙，红白相间。

Steve脑中突然蹦出一个数据：膝上三十公分。

 

他拿错了，Bucky的裤子还在仓库里。

Bucky瞪大了眼，他们面面相觑。

 

*

 

Steve把那短裙折起来紧张地攥在手里：“在这里等我一下，Bucky，我现在去拿。”可他立刻被Bucky拉住了，Bucky光着脚踩在草地上，偷偷朝树后面瞧，仓库外面空无一人。“小心点。”Bucky说。

Steve点点头，他看着Bucky泛红的脸，汗水浸湿的短发，看着军用衬衫下面没有任何遮挡物的光裸的双腿——Bucky的一只手正紧张地挡在双腿前面，似乎握着什么，Steve知道，他从Bucky体内拔出来的时候Bucky前面还硬着没有发泄过。看来现在也没有软掉。

一想到这，Steve裤裆里那个嚣张的家伙就更不安分了。他低下头去贴Bucky热乎乎的脸蛋，裙子的布料在Steve手里握着，像烫手的山芋，他拉起Bucky的另一只手时，注意到Bucky柔软的手心里湿乎乎的，都是汗水。

他把裙子塞到Bucky手里：“用它先挡一下，我马上回来。”他边说边结结实实吻了一下Bucky的嘴，Bucky喉咙里嗯哼了一声，他们接吻时Bucky如果笑了，脸颊就会鼓起来，像只圆圆的苹果。

 

Steve这一行很顺利，美国队长眼观六路耳听八方，从女孩子们眼皮底下拿个东西易如反掌，更何况仓库里一个人都没有。回来时，他右手手肘上挂着Bucky的裤子，左手提着两只靴子。他走进树林。

Bucky还在那棵树后面原地等他，Steve先看到了Bucky踩在地面的赤裸的脚心，然后是脚踝，小腿，膝盖，大腿……

他隐约看到了裙摆，膝上三十公分，红白相间，深夜里队长以为自己的四倍视力出了什么可笑的问题，他以为是他在幻想呢——他可爱的中士正用后背紧贴着树干，压抑着喘息垂着头，裙摆在他双腿前面“掀”得高高的，挺翘的阴茎露在外面，被中士用手裹着一下下飞快地撸动。

“Steve，Steve……”中士难耐而又痛苦的声音弥散在树林的雾气中，那是舌尖抵着齿根发出来的声音，既轻又格外清晰，像一只满是汗水的柔软的手，一下下抚摸着Steve的胯下，撩拨他小腹里那团刚刚才被强迫熄灭的火种。

衣服和靴子掉在草丛和沾满夜露的落叶里，Bucky被忽然出现的Steve一下子用力抱了起来，双脚都离开了地面，Steve低头去吻Bucky的嘴，大手着急地来回摸Bucky的两条大腿，手伸到裙子底下去，摸Bucky被裙摆遮住的两团饱满的臀肉。

“上帝……”Steve一直深呼吸，小伙子一双蓝眼睛兴奋得湿亮，他吻得Bucky要喘不上气了，才满足地把头塞进Bucky颈窝里去嗅Bucky的气味，一边捏着Bucky的两瓣屁股，一边低低呼喊着“上帝”。他在感激此刻发生在他面前的一切。

“喂，Steve……”Bucky难受得动了动腰，前面滴着液体的阴茎可怜地磨蹭在Steve衣服上，他甚至来不及笑话Steve这小子过于稚嫩的激动——Bucky当然明白男人们对裙子到底有着什么样的情结，那是一种接近生理本能的欲望来源，他看到了Steve握着裙子的表情，他穿上它，只是想和Steve逗着玩，弥补一下刚才逃出来时的扫兴，是的，他们在偷偷做爱，都很高兴，很快乐，但如果能换个结束的方式大概就更好了。

他还看到Steve在自责——这家伙，居然在为了他们的快乐自责。

“我以为你不想继续了，Bucky，你还想要吗？”Steve咬他的耳朵，在他耳边急切地吻他，咬他。

“嘘，小声点，Steve，免得被人发现……”Bucky摸到Steve伸进他裙摆下面的手，一下下按着Steve的手揉自己的臀肉，他咬住嘴唇，露出有点可怜的凄惨的又很甜蜜的笑容，“当然，当然想要你……继续操我，Steve，操到你……嗯……满意……”

他不是第一次说这句话了，但就像他第一次说的时候一样，他只是不想让Steve扫兴。

Steve吻着怀中人的脸颊，喃喃自语：“……我怎么敢不满意，我怎么会不满意？”

 

布料和布料之间来回摩擦，队长把外套解开，胡乱摊在地面，Bucky被压在上面，Steve正埋头在他裙子底下吞咽他的阴茎。

Bucky的后脑勺一个劲儿受不住地摩擦地面，他试图抬起头往下面看，却只能看到自己腰间鼓鼓囊囊的裙子。

“Steve……”他伸手过去抚摸Steve的头发，阴茎深埋在Steve温暖湿润的口腔中，被Steve嘬吸着，Steve用舌头舔舐他的茎身，用嘴唇含住他下面两颗饱胀的肉球——这小子学得太快了，甚至比Bucky给他口交时做得还要好。一想到队长这都是从自己手里学会的，Bucky咬紧了嘴唇，心情复杂得几乎要哭出声来。

裙子完全掀开了，向上展开在Bucky的腹部，Steve毛躁的金发扎在Bucky的手心里，又痒又痛。Bucky的下半身被托着抬高了，Steve揉着Bucky的臀缝，手指摸到还沾着精液的窄小入口就捅了进去。

Bucky的腰一下子弹动起来，像被平放在砧板上的一尾鱼，浑身抽搐，脚趾都缩紧了：“Steve……”Steve吐出嘴里的阴茎，抬起头俯身在Bucky上方。他托起Bucky的后脑勺吮吻Bucky颤抖的嘴，另一只手越来越快地在Bucky下面的穴里来回抽送。Bucky双腿完全张开了，以一个极大的角度将下体裸露在外。高潮过一次的身体敏感得不像话，更别提Steve完全清楚Bucky这具身体里的所有秘密。

如果说Bucky Barnes是一个难以取得的战略据点，那Rogers队长早已将他彻底攻陷得透透的了。所有的弱点，所有的机要都被摸得一清二楚，除了投降和被占有，Bucky甚至都没有第二种选择。

“Bucky真的这么喜欢用后面？”Steve在Bucky耳边说，边说边延着发际吻他。Bucky高潮了，摊开的双腿像抽筋似的痉挛，他的腰也在颤，鼻翼翕动，拼命地喘息，瞳孔涣散在一片清澈的蓝色里，他近乎失神地被Steve抱紧了吻着。

等Steve放开Bucky，才发现Bucky正呆呆地望着他，似乎还在高潮的那股劲儿中没缓过神来。

“Bucky？”Steve低低喊了一声。

Bucky用没什么力气的手抱住Steve的脖子，手心隔着军装贴在Steve肩后鼓起的三角肌上。他努力在夜里的空气中汲取氧气，喉咙哽咽，Steve也搂紧了他，安抚似的抱着，隔着放下的裙摆护住他的双腿，手指堵在他一开一合的穴口处，防止里面的精液流出来。“Bucky不是喜欢用后面……”Bucky的声音像蚊子叮，他软软的嘴唇贴在Steve肩头的两道杠肩章上，像朝圣一样亲吻，刚刚高潮后的他眼角还湿润着，听声音迷迷糊糊的，笑得也迷迷糊糊的，“是喜欢……喜欢Steve……”

“喜欢他最好的‘朋友’，‘哥们’，他的队长？”Steve激动地搂着他脖子吻。

喜欢那个豆芽菜。

Bucky点头，他被Steve抱得紧紧的。

 

Steve把他再次抱起来往树上按，裤腰带解开，掏出内裤里早就蓄势待发的勃大阴茎，Bucky双腿分开夹在Steve腰上，Steve低头看Bucky衬衫下面红白两色相间的短裙，咬Bucky的耳朵：“Bucky，你知道这是什么裙子吗。”

Bucky摇头，双手伸下去握住Steve滚烫的阴茎，他咽了咽喉咙，两只眼睛里写满了渴望。他颤抖着腰和Steve接吻。

“美国人都称穿这裙子的人为‘队长的女孩’。”Steve说，话音刚落就又被Bucky吻住了。

Bucky和Steve一下下吻着，双手从那根巨大的阴茎上拿开，垂下去把自己的裙摆掀起来——大腿和浑圆的臀部全都暴露在空气中，Bucky在接吻时睁着眼，以不能更近的距离和Steve相望。

操我，他眼中在喊，队长，Steve，操我。

 

Steve扶着他的腰，龟头抵在刚被手指插软了的入口处，挺了一下胯就全插了进去。Bucky的里面软极了，先前射进去的精液完全充当了润滑剂，Bucky正又湿又热地吸着Steve。

这地方只有Steve用过，只被Steve的精液射进来过。“你觉得舒服吗……”Steve吻Bucky的嘴时，听到Bucky虚弱地问，“我里面舒服吗Steve……”

“是，是，舒服。”Steve就像个傻小子，大着舌头，话都不会说了，阴茎在Bucky体内一下下挺动着，龟头退出到靠近穴口的位置，被那一圈有点肿的肌肉舒舒服服得夹紧了，Steve舍不得从Bucky体内抽出来，就干脆这么再插回里面去。

Bucky咬着嘴，身体在树干上一下下地上下摇动，摩擦，Steve的阴茎在体内来来回回地捣弄，Bucky的眼泪又夺眶而出了。

他听到Steve喊他的名字，说一大堆性事中的情话：我爱你，我的Bucky。Steve用力操着他的后穴，一双胳膊把他钳制在胸前紧紧抱着。Bucky很快就抓不住那该死的裙摆了，他嘴里支支吾吾地被Steve吻着，双手抱住Steve的脖子，两条腿被抬起来，身体折得像只能蜷缩在母亲子宫内的婴儿，被Steve插进深处彻彻底底操弄着。

视线摇晃，Bucky在迷迷糊糊中想，对，这样就对了……这个夜晚应该用这样的方式结束，而不是Steve在自责，他在遗憾。要知道一天之前Steve才刚受了重伤。

这家伙才刚受了重伤。Bucky一边吻Steve的嘴，一边艰难地主动解自己的衬衫扣子，Steve的阴茎正一下下顶着他体内的敏感点，电流般的快感激得他手一直哆嗦，根本使不上劲儿，解了半天也解不开，是Steve低下头来，咬住扣子猛地扯开了。

乳头被很快叼住，吮吻舔舐，Bucky喘息着抚摸Steve额头上滑落的大颗大颗的汗水，想这家伙才刚受了重伤。

Steve先咬过了左边那颗，然后是右边，Bucky全身都抖得厉害，下面紧紧吸住了Steve的阴茎，让Steve忍不住更用力地操他干他。他们拼命地接吻，Bucky的脸涨红了，声音全堵在喉咙里，Steve的舌头伸进他嘴里，上下将他全占据了。

 

Bucky忍不住又开始后怕，因为他听到了人的脚步声，只有Steve能看到他背后发生了什么，但Steve还在抱着他操他的后穴，越来越用力，越来越快，一丁点停的意思都没有。

这让Bucky更不安地抱住了Steve的脖子，下面的小洞缩得紧紧的。

“怎么突然这么紧。”Steve吃力地笑着，吻Bucky的脸和嘴。

Bucky这才说了，声音超小：“后面好像有人。”

Steve扑哧一声笑了。

 

他知道Bucky在害怕，在担心他们的秘密被曝光，确切地说，是在担心他Steve Rogers，他知道。但后面根本没有人。

“别害怕，Bucky，他们看不到我们。”

Bucky发红的眼眶眨着，一张脸上写着“真的有人”。

他下面缩得更紧了，这可让Rogers队长爽得要命，队长额头顶着Bucky的额头，眼底闪耀着笑意，他望着Bucky，忍不住更快地往Bucky体内插了两下，特别用力还特别深，插得中士皱着眉，眼泪滚出来，喘息连连，腰都软掉了。

“放心，他们就算看到了，也没什么可担心的，”队长咬着Bucky的耳朵，享受着Bucky这一刻因为担心他而变得异常紧致的体内，这是一种怎样的双重享受，也就只有身在其中的Rogers队长自己知道，他攥着Bucky的手，像攥着一件最珍贵的从不离身的宝物，边侵犯着Bucky此刻湿软得一塌糊涂的内部，边在Bucky泪湿的蓝眼睛面前吻他一根根指尖，“他们只会看到我，看到我怀里的你的背影，你穿的裙子，中士……他们会以为你是‘队长的女孩’。”

Bucky眼角都是眼泪，就这么望着他，Steve以为Bucky在不高兴，这是个拙劣的玩笑，Steve不擅长开玩笑，在Bucky面前这是班门弄斧。

他去吻Bucky的嘴，手摸到裙子下面揉Bucky的臀瓣和腿，阴茎在Bucky终于被插得放松的体内讨好似的磨蹭着。

“‘队长的女孩’……”Bucky把头靠在Steve肩上，小声嘀咕，夜晚的树林，卷着露水的风吹袭而过，云杉银桦赤松的树叶们纷纷应和着风，把所有情人的叮咛都遮掩住了，幸好队长有四倍听力，“……是，我是队长的女孩……”他听到Bucky哽咽着说。

 

Steve和Bucky接吻，剥开Bucky身上的衬衫，露出赤裸的肩膀，Bucky越来越承受不了Steve操他的速度和力度，柔软湿透的短发扬起来又垂下，红白皱褶的裙摆也不停地在他腰间上下翻动，Bucky失神地睁着眼，微张的嘴角垂下来，唾液顺着嘴角往下流，眼泪沾满了Steve的手心，他哭得厉害，眼圈像肿了一样，马上就要承受不住了，可Steve就是不射，就是不射。

终于Steve射精了，Bucky浑身战栗，两条抱着Steve脖子的手也失控一样的颤抖，他被高潮中的Steve像根救命稻草似的紧紧抱着。

他们什么都没说，他们还用得着说什么。Steve擦Bucky脸上的眼泪，唾液，汗水，吻Bucky近乎麻木的嘴唇，他把Bucky搂在怀里，慢慢放回地上，可那两条像是抽筋过的腿根本站不住，Bucky最后只能躺在地上，躺在Steve的衣服里。

他的衬衫被完全解开了，胸口的两点红肿不堪，露出的肩膀上也全是牙印。他下半身赤裸着，只穿了一条几乎没有任何遮挡作用的裙子，精液从他后面流出来，星星点点沾在大腿之间，沾在那条还挂在他腰上的滑稽的短裙上。Bucky的双腿根本合不上，那裙子也是什么都遮不住，精液从裙底流出来，他整个人看起来都狼狈极了，色情极了。

只要有人掀起Bucky腰前面的裙摆，立刻就能看到他阴茎下面那个被Steve插得几乎合不上口的流满了精液的小穴。

Bucky还闭着哭肿的眼睛，躺着的身体时不时在Steve怀里抽动一下，根本不知道自己现在是什么样子。

至于后来发生了什么，他更是完全记不得了。不知道自己腰上的裙子和下面两条大腿一度被喷溅得黏黏糊糊全是精液，不知道队长抱着他帮他穿好了裤子和靴子后，又满是歉意地握着他没有力气的手帮又硬了的队长撸了出来。

他能记得的只有，当他深夜醒来，发现自己在Steve Rogers的床上，他的腰像要散架了一样难受，睁开眼，听到一个熟悉的呼吸声就在耳边，他偷偷吻了一下Steve，然后从被窝里坐起来，他发现自己正穿着衬衫和裤子，然后他不小心看到床尾处挂着的——

被队长洗得干干净净，还在滴水，是那条红白色的裙子。

 

他装作什么都不知道，又在Steve身边躺下。他睁着一双大眼睛瞧帐篷顶上的绳子，又悄悄去瞥Steve的睡脸。

他在被窝里转了个身，近距离打量他这位哥们——金色的眉毛，长而卷翘的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，还有即使在睡梦里也深深抿着的嘴唇。想起几个小时前Steve看到他穿着裙子时兴奋的眼神，那种天真的表情Bucky已经很难在如今的Steve眼中看到了。

他这位兄弟，他这位兄弟甚至没有和女孩约过会，没牵过手，看到裙子才会高兴成那样，Bucky总觉得这不公平，Steve什么都应该拥有，什么都应该得到，Steve Rogers是这个世界上Bucky见过的最好的人，最棒的人，他值得所有的一切。

他低头去吻Steve的嘴唇，然后Steve醒了，用有点哑的声音问中士在干什么。Bucky咯咯笑着不说，Steve就把他压在床上。

行军床吱呀吱呀地嘶叫，Steve像只刚刚睡醒的狮子一样用乱糟糟的头发蹭Bucky的胸口，蹭Bucky的脸蛋。

“Bucky……”Steve满足地低声念道，双手握住了Bucky的双手，他吻了一下Bucky的额头，看到Bucky在笑，又接着吻Bucky的眼睛，“我爱你，我爱你Bucky……”

“我知道。”Bucky笑得更厉害了。

 

他们有一搭没一搭地聊天，Bucky没有提到那条裙子，倒是Steve先提到了。Steve问他为什么出现在后台那儿。

“去找姑娘们玩，我答应过她们。”Bucky理所当然地说。

Steve嘴角抿着一个上扬的弧度，亲昵地抚摸Bucky的脖子，他听到Bucky说：“事实上我也答应过她们带你去找她们玩，但是……呃……”

他坦白了，挑了挑眉：“我说了谎，我说你没空。”

“为什么。”Steve问。

“因为，”Bucky忽然笑了，一脸恶作剧的表情，“因为你太酷了，队长，你要是去了，她们就不再爱我了。”

Rogers队长什么都没说，只是继续笑着，帐篷里安静下来。半晌队长侧过头，按住中士的后脑勺和他接吻。

Barnes中士毫无准备地被吻到了队长怀里去，他被队长按着两只手压在床上。

“Bucky，你做得对，别再想介绍女孩子给我了，知道吗。”

他边说边咬开Bucky领口的第一颗纽扣，Bucky意识到很可能接下来要发生什么，他手指收缩了一下：“为什么？”                                                     

谁会讨厌女孩子？

“有件事我昨天就应该告诉你，谁叫我当时……”队长自嘲地眨了眨眼，谁叫他当时一脑子里全是Bucky，根本反应不及Bucky在可怜兮兮地跟他说着什么，他望着Bucky的眼睛，“你的队长，不是因为找不到姑娘才来找你的，Buck。我也不是因为没长大，才需要自己的好兄弟牺牲自己的身体帮我泄欲——”

“我爱你，”队长说，他压在Bucky上方，大概从没有说得如此郑重其事过，“我爱你，Bucky Barnes，我爱你，我想要的只有你，从8岁那年被你救了一命，到现在，我只想要你。”

Bucky闭着嘴巴，喉结一直滚动，他看Steve的眼神就好像Steve在欺负他。

可他知道Steve没有。Steve是个温柔得不能再温柔的人，是个绅士，Steve抚摸他的脸，擦掉他浑然不觉的眼泪。

 

Bucky说：“好吧，其实……其实真的原因是，该死的，如果你真的有了一个女孩，Steve，我想我会嫉妒，会嫉妒得发疯……我不知道怎么接受这件事，还没想好，我可能太自私了，我应该慷慨一点，你不是我一个人的，你是美国队长——”

“Steve Rogers是你一个人的，当然，当然是。”Steve说。

 

当然他们又都知道Steve Rogers和美国队长是难以分割的。但这又怎么样呢？

 

行军床再度吱吱呀呀地叫起来时，Bucky才知道问：“你原来在生气？”

Steve的阴茎在他体内耸动着，吻他潮红的脸：“不生气，我已经习惯了。”

“这对你不公平……嗯……我不会再去找她们玩——”

“不用，”Steve吻他的额头，“没关系，中士。”

如果看到Bucky离女孩子们远远的，Steve会觉得不自在，是他的罪过。他知道Bucky受欢迎，知道Bucky喜欢女孩子的欢声笑语。

“我只和她们聊天跳舞，”Bucky像在发什么保证，Steve吻他动来动去的嘴，还堵不住他的声音，“我只有……嗯……只有你……Steve……”

 

Steve有时候纳闷，Bucky为什么总是听不进去他的话，不把他说的话当真，比如他一遍遍地说过“我爱你”，说过几百上千次了，可能只有那天晚上Bucky才真的听进去了，为了防止Bucky还是装不知道，Steve在射精后一遍遍重复，我爱你，我爱你，直到Bucky笑着求饶说知道了上帝啊我真的知道了，Steve才从Bucky体内抽了出来。可怕的队长啊，他好像没有不应期似的。

 

他意识不到自己也犯了同样的毛病。

 

距离Bucky“知道”Steve爱他仅仅过了十一个小时，Bucky脸上涂满了泥土，头盔的带子摇摇晃晃地在他耳边垂着，他看着Steve一身是血地被抬回来。

“怎么……怎么回事……”Bucky看到随军医生立刻将Steve包围住。

“中了四枪，手指差点没了，为了救我和被解救的人质，”Dugan说，他几乎不敢看Bucky的眼睛，嘴角垂着，他的胡子在发抖，“队长救了我们的命。”

森田拍着Dugan的肩膀，示意Dugan去看队长。

“他会没事的，别这样，Bucky。”

“是啊，队长会平安无事的，Bucky，开心点，我们赢了。”

 

法国的天空灰蒙蒙的，Bucky回营帐的时候正好下雨了，Dugan来告诉他，队长醒了，没事，队长正在开会，分身乏术，只好托Dugan过来告诉Barnes中士，不用为队长担心。

不用担心？第二天还有战斗，Bucky坐在自己床上，看着帐幕外的水洼发呆。

早在纽约，在布鲁克林，在得知Steve一再想要参战的时候Bucky就感觉恐惧，如今这股恐惧再次紧紧攥住了他，可能下一分钟，下一秒，就会有什么噩梦发生在他们身上。而Steve还毫不在意。

类似的事已经发生过两次了，重伤两次，是谁说超级战士不会死的，没有试验过，没有检验过，如果美国队长真的死了，谁能把Steve还回来，还给他。

这种事为什么发生在Steve身上。

Bucky在床上躺下，他应该早点休息，可他睡不着。半夜雨停了，他跑到Steve帐篷外面，听到Steve睡着了，他又慢慢踱步回来。

Steve真的没事，他替Steve高兴。Steve做的没错，他在战火中救了这么多人质，打赢了这张战役，他替Steve高兴，为他们的队伍骄傲。

天边亮起了蒙蒙的光，Bucky站在帐篷外面，看到清晨起床的Steve。Steve身边站着一位通信员，他们正在说着什么要紧的事，Bucky站在那儿看，一直到通信员走了，Steve才注意到Bucky。

Steve的目光一下子柔软下来，隔着很多人，他嘴唇动了动，没出声，但Bucky看得懂，Bucky也跟着笑了。

 

几个小时后，队长从废墟里把昏迷不醒的Bucky抱出来，Bucky为了救他暴露了自己的位置。他直到这时候才想起来，Bucky对他说过的，我只有你，Steve，我只有你。

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

11:00，2014，美国

 

Rogers队长离开椅背，双手在桌面上合拢。

精神高度紧张太久，血丝就像墨滴进了水，在他双眼中生出细小的脉络，然后疯长起来。

 

“别这么自责，队长，今天的事情是个意外。他是个成年人，不是小孩，你更不是他的家长，监护人，你只是他的战友，虽然我总是感觉你们俩关系有点过于……咳……”

“意外？不不不。当初Rogers为了尊重他，不肯让我们在他身上安装定位装置，那就应该预想到会有这么一天。他会跑掉的，他看起来还没有恢复记忆不是吗。”

“我不这么认为，他没有跑掉，这不是‘跑掉’，朋友，显而易见，冬兵去救了那些饥肠辘辘的人质，然后被他Hydra的老伙计抓住了，险些被回收。他流血了你们没看到吗，显然不是他自己把自己装进那个冰箱的。”

……

手捏着眉心，然后捂住头，Rogers队长几乎趴在了面前的桌子上，他想把那些环绕在他脑海中的声音赶走。

每一句好像都在揪着他骂他似的。

……

“队长，还好吗？不用担心，你的朋友没有受太严重的伤。我说的是真的，不是安慰你，比起第一次你把他送来找我时状况可好得多了，那次的确棘手……他现在的体温已经基本恢复了，各项指标正常，只是眼睛这里还需要做进一步的治疗，Hydra新掌握的这种射线武器估计是针对你开发的，队长，它破坏了你朋友体内的一部分劣质血清，好在效果并不持久。我想他两天后视力就应该能恢复了。”

……

Dr.Banner温温吞吞的声音就在耳边一圈圈打转。Rogers队长抹了一下脸，还是直起身来，他应该去卧室看看正在休息的Bucky，陪在Bucky身边，而不是坐在这儿发呆沮丧胡想乱想。

他盯着面前桌上的小陶罐，看陶罐里枯萎的金盏菊，Rogers队长没能抽时间更换这支花，眼下这金盏菊似是能感应到主人的心情一样深深低下了头，橘色的花瓣全散开了。

 

Bucky还在沉睡。

他闭了眼睛，嘴唇微微翘着，张开一点点缝隙呼吸空气。好不容易恢复了血色的脸颊被两侧柔软的长发贴着，耳朵藏在头发里，只有当Steve伸手去抚摸主人的头发时，才肯羞涩地露出一点点边来。

Bucky穿的是Steve的睡衣，身上盖着厚重暖和的羊毛毯子，这是Steve家里最厚的一张了，Bucky显然很喜欢，他把腿在毯子里蜷了起来，手也是。老天保佑，他终于不再是那种冰冻的僵直姿势了。

Steve坐在床边看他，几个小时前，队长的任务开始了，他却在家里消失了。Steve左找右找找不到人，只好先上了Natasha的飞机，留言给Jarvis注意Bucky的踪迹。

Steve根本没想到会在他们的目的地，那个工厂废墟里见到Bucky。

按照Jarvis提供的任务信息和地图，Steve给所有人都指派了任务，Clint去西北角的废旧车间解救人质并把他们送到医院，Natasha负责找到工厂的负责人打开通往地下的机关，他们要摧毁Hydra的新实验室，把无辜的科学家们解救出来，顺便拿到Hydra新武器的资料——最后这个是他们房东通知管家临时加上的一条。

“他看得上Hydra的武器？”Rogers队长调整了一下手套。

Jarvis说：“生活总是需要一些乐趣，队长。”

然后他们出发了，行动顺利，Natasha把两腿发软的工厂负责人扔到废水池里，和Rogers队长一起钻进滑上来的电梯。他们一路畅行无阻，连个Hydra的影子都没见到，这有点奇怪，Rogers队长感觉到了，直到他们进到实验室门外，终于遇到了几个杂鱼，Natasha本来就不高兴，她讨厌为了这种鸡零狗碎的任务熬夜，刚从墨西哥海滩回来，睡美容觉更加重要，她把火全撒到那几个可怜的Hydra年轻人头上去了。

Rogers队长打开实验室的门，下意识退了一下却没遇到任何机关，里面站着一群手无缚鸡之力的科学家，一个个蓬头垢面，看起来受多了惊吓，一见他们进来立刻举起双手投降。

直到其中一个人突然意识到：“哦……是美国队长！”

 

Rogers队长是很受欢迎，他已经习惯了。Natasha从他身边走进去没脾气地开始搜寻资料，队长负责带科学家们走——这并不容易，因为科学家们谁都不肯先走，一个个激动地围在队长身边，排队等着和他握手，其中一个人还摸着队长手臂上健美的肌肉迷恋地惊呼：“上帝，是正宗的超级血清啊！你们快摸摸，这个手感——”

某种程度上讲，是Clint解救了Steve。

 

虽然这种解救实在太残酷了。Clint在信号中说：“队长我们被包围了，Hydra的兵力都在外面，他们抓住了你的老相好不对是你的战友Bucky Barnes。我也不知道他为什么在这，他们说要‘回收’他。”

 

Bucky为什么在这，没有人知道。Rogers队长几乎想现在就赶出去，但在此之前他必须要先把这些科学家一个个带走。他急得要疯了，把最后一个科学家扔出电梯，他远远往废弃车间的方向狂奔，眼见Clint正被五六个穿着黑衣的Hydra枪手围攻，他把盾掷出去，一次掀飞了四个，最后那个被他一脚踩碎了腿骨。

Clint用眼神向他道谢，他身后的角落里藏着四五个孩子，还有几个年轻人：“其他的人质被Hydra带走了——”

“Bucky呢？”Steve问。

Clint的目光瞥向他：“他受伤了，他们把他塞进了一个冒着白气的冷冻舱里，装上了一辆车。让Natasha带我身后的这些人质走，我和你去救他们。”

“不用，告诉我方向。”

“我和你一起去，被他们带走的人质是我负责的工作。”

 

后来Clint告诉Steve，Bucky似乎是为了救某个人质来的。因为在Clint到达车间门外的时候，人质已经全跑出来了。四处尘土飞扬，空气里全是硝烟的气味，显然这里刚刚发生过一场爆炸，Clint先看到了烟雾外围的Hydra枪手，他用几只箭将那些人解决，然后搭了下一支箭，正准备瞄准烟雾中央的那个黑影。

一头长发散出来，提着枪站在烟雾中央的不是别人，就是Bucky Barnes，他脚下七零八落躺了一地的Hydra枪手，粗略估计也有二十余人。

Clint愣了一下，喊了声Bucky，那人好像没听见。

 

“我当时看到他在流血了，想把他和人质一起带去医院，可Hydra的人越来越多，这不正常，他们应该都在地下等着你们，我只捡到了几个人质，剩下的全在Bucky那里，他一个护住了一大群，Hydra的人几乎把他包围了，那时候我突然明白过来Hydra并不在乎这几个人质，他们是想把Bucky带回去，带走他。”

 

而那几个被Natasha威逼利诱终于吐出实话的Hydra俘虏也彻底交代了在他们中间发生的事：“我们看到他了，大家既害怕又兴奋，我们都知道他，他是冬兵，上头说他被你们洗脑了，背叛了我们，而现在他回来了，这是我们拯救他的好机会。我们以为他会单枪匹马直捣我们的研究中心，毁掉我们的实验室，毕竟他是冬兵，让我们死在他手里也值了，结果他一直在那个没人搭理的小废旧车间忙着救人质，没空来杀我们。你能相信吗，杀人机器不杀人了，他在救人质。你们派我们Hydra传说级的顶尖杀手去干这种实习生也能干的活。”

Natasha努力制止Clint避免他虐待俘虏，Clint很气愤：“什么叫实习生也能干的活？”

 

Rogers队长为他们的房东带回了那件射线武器——Hydra用它击中了Bucky的眼睛，据Clint说，那射线是致命一击，Bucky一下子栽倒在地，全身是血，直接被带走塞进一个冒着白烟的圆型冷冻舱里。Clint想要追上去，接着第二道射线就打过来，打得Clint措手不及。

 

Natasha把那些还忙着对Rogers队长的肌肉啧啧称赞的科学家丢出废墟送上了飞机，过来接手了人质，彼时Clint和Rogers队长已经截停了那辆车，Clint四支箭射过去，车胎在一瞬间全瘪了下去，车厢一翻，Rogers队长把门砸开，Clint解决了驾驶室里的人，Rogers队长干掉了车厢四个看守中的三个。

最后一个在死前按动了开关，让车头整个爆炸了。

车厢顿时着了火，Rogers队长眼看着放着Bucky的冷冻舱就在车厢最里面，他着急得眼泪都要掉下来了，还忙着把人质里的孩子一个个优先从车厢里往外抱，Clint把他往车里推：“人质交给我！”

 

冷冻舱设下了极为复杂的机关，被Rogers队长的盾和拳头砸了个稀烂，接到Natasha通知的Sam开车赶到时，那冷冻舱刚刚打开，他们全都看到了，寒冷的白气大片往外冒，被塞进那个狭长舱体的冬兵浑身结满了厚厚的冰霜，他的长发全都冻住了，流着血的眼睛紧闭着，血直接冻进了冰晶里。

周围没有一个人动，是Rogers队长先伸出手把他从里面抱出来的。他的枪还握在手里，也被冻结实了，直到被封进冷冻舱的前一刻，他都没有放弃过战斗。

 

Dr.Banner和他们伟大的房东Tony Stark接手了Bucky的治疗工作，Banner主要负责治，Tony主要负责聊。

“听说你当时就是这么解冻的，队长。”

Rogers队长显然没什么心情陪他开心，站在实验室外面眼巴巴地朝里面看。他头盔摘掉了，金色的头发一团乱。Tony和Natasha面面相觑。

Clint很累，很疲惫，不同于Rogers队长和Natasha一路畅通无阻的行动，他从一开始就陷入一场鏖战。Natasha和他回去了，把Steve交给Tony和Dr.Banner。

 

Banner打开了实验室的门，说队长你进来吧。

Bucky浑身都是刚刚融化的血，那身冬兵的制服穿在他身上，就像一条条绷带将支离破碎的他紧紧缠住。

“怎么会搞成这样。”Banner问。

Tony在嘴唇边比了个手指，示意博士暂时不要问。博士告诉队长，Bucky应该一会儿就能醒，但他的眼睛还要等待观察，所以暂时先留在这里不要把他带回去。

他们出去了。

 

Bucky的脸色煞白，湿透的头发紧贴着他的脸，Rogers队长杵在床跟前，大半天才弯下腰，把手背贴在Bucky的脸颊上。

 

Bucky的体温比他想的还要更冷一些，脸颊触感光滑，就像伸手在河底摸暗流中的鹅卵石一般。很难想象就在几个小时前，Bucky曾经用他温暖的脸在黑暗中蹭了一下Steve的，Bucky有时是会做出这种无意识的举动，去亲近Steve，靠在Steve身边。

他们那时刚刚做完爱，Bucky全身都是汗，柔软得不像话，Steve紧紧搂着他。那时他还在想，这是多么好，多么平常的一天。96岁的老先生Steve Rogers活了一辈子，到这岁数才体会到一点属于平凡人的“家”的温暖。

 

可仅仅过去这么短的时间，温暖的变成了冰冷的，柔软的变成了僵硬的，Steve Rogers非常清楚就凭今天这几个杂鱼是绝对不可能从他面前带走Bucky的，但他还是忍不住后怕。

怕一切再重来一次，怕Bucky被洗脑，被冷冻，记忆再次消失。

 

虽然他们重逢的日子仅仅只有几个月，但对Steve来说，这几个月完全足以将他改变。他怀疑自己还能否再次离开Bucky，重新回到孤独的单身汉生活，他觉得他做不到。要知道，在和Bucky重逢之前，Steve一度认为这就会是他今后人生的全部了：一条随时准备为国奉献的生命，一个孤独的过时老兵。没有更多了。

但Bucky回来了，Bucky失去了所有的记忆，用本能和他一起进入一段新的生活。在照顾Bucky的过程中，Steve也同时在被Bucky照顾着。他们一个失忆了，另一个又好到哪儿去。一个形单影只，另一个又好到哪儿去。

Bucky帮Steve找回了那些关于“家”，关于“快乐”，关于“爱”和“陪伴”的记忆。

 

在21世纪，Bucky有“家”了，Steve又何尝不是。

他现在再没有空档陷入对过去的回忆和悲伤中了。Bucky和他一起刷牙洗脸，吃早餐，听音乐，一起聊天，他们有时有工作，有时没有，他们一起出去走走，在公园里看看奔跑的孩子，喂喂鸽子，或者回家靠在一起看场电影，消磨一下老人家的时间。

他开会的时候会想着Bucky在哪，在忙什么。他任务完成赶回来的路上，会想Bucky在家里吃饭了吗，有没有等他一起吃呢。

美国队长也不是时时刻刻都那么忧国忧民的。

很多时候，他考虑的只是一些再小不过的事情，比如查一下让Bucky在街边驻足的那首歌叫什么名字，比如刻意让Bucky吃胖一点。

他没法再离开Bucky了。

 

Steve低下头，近距离抚摸Bucky的脸，他擦掉Bucky脸颊上的血迹，靠过去吻了他一下。

然后是第二下。

实验室门外随时可能有人，但Rogers队长也顾不上了。

第三下。

液体落下来，啪得掉在Bucky没有温度的脸上。

Bucky紧闭着眼。

 

他的身体实在是太冷了。

 

Steve解开Bucky制服上的扣子，一个个全解开，里面的白T恤完全染成了红T恤，湿透了紧贴在Bucky身上。

Steve把自己的制服也全脱掉了。

 

他并不知道Bucky是什么时候醒的，他爬到那张床上去，抱紧了Bucky的身体，想让Bucky暖和一点——在Steve的记忆里Bucky一直是暖和的，无论春夏秋冬都是，Bucky最怕冷了。

“……Steve……”

那声音沙哑，像粗粝的岩石，Steve迟钝地睁开眼，Bucky的头正被紧搂着靠在他胸前。

“是你吗，Steve……”

Bucky没有睁开眼睛，只是伸出手去摸Steve赤裸的胸膛，然后是手臂，他当然摸得出那个手感，他们整天在一起。他脸上还有血迹，没有颜色的嘴唇张开了，一遍遍重复着：“Steve，Steve……”

Steve低下头，托着他的后脑勺开始吻他。

 

Steve吻得很着急，手捏得也很用力，Bucky长发的发尾被他攥在手里，拉扯得有点疼。

“Buck，为什么要自己一个人去，你以为自己不会死吗？”

被放开的Bucky艰难地吸了几口氧气，摇头，恢复了几分冬兵的冷静：“我没那么容易死……”

Steve苦笑，摸着Bucky脸上擦不掉的血印。

“那你觉得疼吗，Bucky，冷不冷？”

“不疼。”Bucky下意识说，对冬兵来说，这点小疼不值一提。

然后他下意识往Steve怀里靠了靠，像只小动物一样把脸往Steve脖子里贴，这就是第二个问题的答案了。

 

“我好像，看不见了。”Bucky忽然说。

Steve的心猛地一跳，他一下下摸Bucky的头发：“交给Bruce，你认识他，他很厉害，会没事的。”

“我不擅长，救人。”Bucky小声说，好像在自责，在懊恼，觉得自己做得不够好。

Steve吻他的额头：“不，你擅长，你一直很擅长。”

“……一直？”Bucky问。

“你生来就知道怎么救人。你今天做得很好，Bucky。很好。”

 

Steve一再问，你真的不疼？就没什么地方觉得不舒服吗？

Bucky摇头，他试着站在地上，被Steve扶着。要知道这是Steve他们第一次见到Bucky Barnes被冰冻，可对Bucky来说，这看似残忍的事在过去几十年里就像吃饭一样普通。

在Hydra的基地里，解冻的过程就是电击洗脑的过程，那些人会强行唤醒冬兵的身体机能，让他在最快时间内进入战斗状态。

“你想去哪儿？”Steve拉住他。

Bucky停下来，说：“回家。”

他眼睛还紧闭着，什么都看不见。

 

身体被Steve搂住。

Bucky被哭笑不得的Steve抱紧了用力吻了好几下脸颊。

“Bruce说你现在还不能回去，要再观察一下，”Steve说话时，有气流擦过Bucky的脸，“别担心，Bucky，我在这里陪你。”

 

Bucky沉默了会儿。

“我想……洗澡，”他小声说，“这里是哪里？”

 

Dr.Banner走之前说暂时不要带他回去，还要再观察一下。可Bucky一点也不在乎，他觉得自己好得很，一听说这里是Dr.Banner的实验室病房他就要走，他现在就想洗澡。

“我真的没事，Steve，”Bucky闭着眼，“我想洗澡，我能洗澡吗……”

他嘴角撇着，好像有点委屈，忙了这么半天，他只是想洗个澡，这都不行。

他浑身还湿透着，他能闻到自己身上的腥味，那是血的腥臭。

Rogers队长无可奈何。

“真的没事？”

他搂着Bucky的肩膀走出实验室，冬兵就算看不见了也不用别人扶着走路，但Bucky喜欢被Steve触碰，Steve周围真的很暖和，这家伙就像是行走的太阳，能把一切寒冷融化，能让所有的痛苦消弭，Bucky嘀咕，真的，真的。

 

不知道为什么，他们回家的一路上都没遇到人。似乎所有人都去休息了，只有这两个“精神矍铄”的老家伙有闲情逸致在这个时间出来散步。Steve打开门，灯自动亮了。他钻进浴室放洗澡水。

Bucky朝水声的方向走过去。

 

他脱掉自己黑色的制服扔在地上，然后是红得发黑的T恤，剥掉后露出前胸后背的血印，还有些没有愈合的小伤疤——Banner说Bucky体内的血清被破坏了一部分，以至于愈合的速度也变慢了。

Steve感觉自己被人从背后抱住。

他手在浴缸的温水里来回拨弄了两下，然后握住环在他腰上的两条手臂，一条人的，一条金属的。他转过身，浴室门已经关上了，他把抱住他的人推在门上。

他捏着Bucky的下巴开始吻Bucky的嘴。

“嗯……！”

Bucky仰着头，脖子上喉结上下拼命地滑动，他被捏着张开嘴，Steve的舌头钻进他的口腔，横扫他的牙根，翻搅他的口腔内壁，让他脸颊都往外鼓起来。

他们像在打架，用嘴用舌头占领对方的高地，抢夺彼此可以呼吸的氧气，Bucky很快就认输了，他后脑勺贴在门上，两只手扶着Steve厚实的肩膀，想用力不敢用力，理智想把Steve推开，情感又不舍得把Steve推开，他快喘不过气了，也发不出声，Steve揪着他的头发用力吻他，像在和他拼死一搏一样。

Bucky感觉得出来，虽然看不见，但他摸得到，听得到。Steve手指关节咔咔作响，捏着他的下巴，像要把它捏碎，Steve的喘息一声比一声重，像吹过山谷的风，他摸Steve的脖子，摸到Steve快速的心跳，一下下重击着，透过指腹的触感敲在Bucky心里。

“对不起……呃，Steve……”Bucky慌了，他不知道自己为什么要这么说，“对不起……”

Steve放开了他。

 

他听到Steve吸气的声音，听起来更像是啜泣。他去摸Steve的脸，摸到湿润的一片。突然他的手被抓住了，很痒。

有柔软的，似乎是舌尖的东西，在舔舐和亲吻他的手心。

 

“Bucky……”Steve握着Bucky的手，让这个终于恢复了一点点热度的手心紧紧贴着自己的脸。

“对不起，Steve。”Bucky双眼紧闭着，有点茫然，有点慌。

“别那么说……”Steve凑过来吻了他的嘴一下，手上的力气终于放轻了，他搂过Bucky的腰，摩挲Bucky结实的背脊上一个个还未愈合的伤口，“该说对不起的是我。”

 

Steve找了个椅子让Bucky坐下，用温水帮他冲洗身上的血污。Bucky的头发湿透了，妥帖地黏着脖子。水流下来，流过Bucky垂下的眼睫，流过胸前绽开的伤口，染成了红的黑的，积蓄在Bucky脚下的地面上。

Bucky安静坐着，低着头，今天他显得格外听话，一动不动，只有当Steve的手碰到他时他才战栗似的颤动一下，然后立刻回归平静。

Bucky的裤子没几秒钟就湿了，他自己忘了脱。Steve在他面前蹲下，帮他解开腰带和腿上绑缚的束带，褪下裤子和袜子。

Bucky光着的脚底也在流血，有碎片穿透了鞋底和袜子，扎进了脚心。

Bucky好像感觉不到痛似的。

 

Bucky的小腿被握着抬了起来，如果Bucky这时候能睁开眼，他会发现Steve就半跪在他面前，小心翼翼地拔去碎片，清洗他脚心沾着血的碎石和沙砾。

可Bucky看不见，Bucky觉得脚心很痒，垂着头，他把十只脚趾都缩了起来，脚背弓着，又舍不得挣开Steve的手。

有柔软的东西轻轻碰了一下他的脚心。好像和刚才碰触他手心的是一样的。

Bucky忽然抬起头，不知为什么，他觉得Steve现在正看着他呢。

 

Steve靠过来，右手搂着Bucky的脊背，左手伸到膝盖下面去，一用力就将他横抱了起来。

Bucky下意识往Steve身上靠，然后他感觉到了温水，水像空气包围了他。

“Steve。”他拉住Steve关上浴帘的手。

一只手放在他头顶，轻轻拍了拍他的头：“泡一会儿，Bucky，会很暖和的，我去给你拿件衣服。”

Bucky把这一只手也握住了。他看不见，没办法用眼神表达他的挽留。他握着Steve的手不肯松开：“Steve。”

 

Steve苦笑，俯下身亲了他沾着水的额头一口：“你今天怎么了？”

 

他们全身的衣服都脱掉了，只剩一条内裤还包裹着私密部位。Bucky背靠着Steve的胸膛，Steve在吻他长发中的耳朵。这让Bucky不得不一直歪着头。

像品尝一块布丁那样，舔舐，用舌尖划来划去，用牙齿一下下轻咬着。

热气氤氲，Bucky的脸终于多了几分血色，他的嘴唇也是，那种独属于他的，让Steve Rogers魂牵梦萦的红渐渐回来了。

Steve问Bucky，你今天去那个工厂究竟是做什么，为什么会知道我们的任务。Bucky摇头。Steve又追问，他还是不肯出声。

Steve沉默了会儿。

“……我只想让你知道，我在你身边，Buck，你没有必要独自承受任何事。”

他用下巴蹭Bucky的脸，他的下巴很光滑，所以并不会让Bucky觉得痛：“如果有想说的时候，一定要让我知道，好吗。我会随时准备好的。”

 

他吻Bucky的长发，嘴里念着，Bucky，Bucky……Bucky安静地低着头。

“那个地方……”一丁点声音忽然从Bucky嗓子里飘出来，哑得厉害，“有个孩子。”

Steve默不作声地听着。

“我杀了，他父亲，Hydra杀了他的母亲。”

 

Bucky垂在水里的手被Steve握住。那只手攥成了一个拳头，被Steve掰开。

“我经常，想起他们……”Bucky说，这几件事他没有对Steve提起过，在Steve面前，Bucky一直是安静的，温和的，沉默的，就算在床上，就算在他们彼此最疯狂的时候，Bucky也只是张着嘴，无助地低声喘息，小声哀鸣，“他们对我尖叫……”

“Bucky……”Steve贴近Bucky的脸。

“尖叫，叫我，魔鬼……”Bucky嘴唇轻轻动着，一碰一触，字眼从他嘴里一个个挤出来。

他从没告诉过Steve这个，Steve甚至不知道Bucky是在什么时候想起这些，被这些困扰的。在他们相处的时候吗，Steve没有发现过任何蛛丝马迹。

还是在Bucky独处的时候？

“我不知道我该怎么做……”Bucky说，他被Steve收起手臂抱得紧紧的。

“你知道。你没有逃避，你找到了那个孩子，你把他救了出来。”Steve说。Bucky做得对，Bucky知道自己该怎么做。尽管杀害那孩子母亲的责任在Steve看来并不能算在Bucky或者说冬兵头上。

如果Bucky Barnes真的有那么十恶不赦，他为什么不干脆杀掉人质斩草除根。

“我……”Bucky垂下脖子，浴室里静得连一滴水落在地面都能听得清，Bucky在浴缸里转过身，靠在Steve身上，像是天鹅交颈，“我之前，一直在想……如果是Steve，如果是你，你会……会怎么做。”

Bucky摸索着抱住Steve的脖子。

“我是个，魔鬼，Steve。我杀过很多人。”

 

*

 

他头发没有吹干就睡了，Steve跟他说话他也不再吭声了，只有Steve吻他时他才肯张开嘴。他穿着Steve的睡衣，那是衣柜里最厚的衣服，他盖的是最厚的毯子。

Steve关上灯，自己一个人到外面坐着发呆。

 

握着桌面上那个陶罐，在手心里反反复复地转。Steve翻开自己的手机，看里面一张张Bucky的照片。他在想今天发生的所有事，想Bucky对他说的所有事。

他回到Bucky的卧室里，坐在Bucky床边思前想后。他望着Bucky洗完澡后稍微有点发红的脸，Bucky身体蜷起来在毯子里缩成一团。他不敢惊醒Bucky，心里难受得不得了，也只能低下头，避开那张熟睡的脸，去吻了一下枕头上散开的发尾——与其说是吻发尾，不如说他吻到的只是Bucky的枕头。

他很想告诉Bucky，你不是魔鬼，你怎么会是，他近距离看着Bucky的睡脸，从8岁起他就这么看着Bucky，到96岁仍然没有变过，Bucky是他的英雄，是他一无所有时唯一点亮他生命的火种。

他把手伸到Bucky的头旁边，不敢碰Bucky的脸，只敢那么隔着空气放着。

 

他的手很热，他还没意识到。

Bucky睫毛颤了一下，转了转头，下意识把自己的脸颊贴到那个散发热度的宽厚手掌里去，好像这样很舒服。

他没醒，倒是脸颊的红色比刚才又丰富了，他蹭Steve的手，嘴唇不知不觉抵在了Steve的手腕上。

Steve稍稍掀开了一点毯子，在Bucky身边躺下，他没敢挪动那只被Bucky紧靠住的手，只是用另一只手搂住Bucky的腰，覆在Bucky的小腹上。

他的手很热，Bucky喜欢，他知道了。

 

他们应该洗完澡就回去Banner的实验室待着，而不是在这儿睡觉，病人不乖乖听话Dr.Banner会生气的，他生起气来一向很难收场。

Rogers队长抱着Bucky，用体温取悦他。Bucky没一会儿就不声不响离开了那只手，往明显更暖和的Rogers队长胸前钻，他太累了，队长也是。他们折腾了一整天，到这会儿才能有几分钟暂时抛开烦恼，只是在一起睡一会儿觉。

 

Bucky什么都看不见，睡着和醒来也显得没什么区别。他做了一个很冷的梦，可醒来时全身从脚底到指尖都暖和得要命，他知道他在哪儿，他闻得出这股气味，熟悉这种安宁的寂静，床单上有股柠檬洗剂的味道，耳边有人缓慢的平和的呼吸声。

这是他的房间，他在和Steve的“家”里。

他能摸到Steve的胸膛和手臂，能在自己那一侧的床头摸到他喝剩咖啡的杯子他惯用的枪和他买的书，还有Steve送给他的闹钟。

他想坐起来，却动不了，因为Steve把他抱得紧紧的，手臂里一点缝隙也没给他留。Bucky竖起耳朵静静听了会儿，没听出Steve是睡着了还是醒着。他把脸往Steve脸上贴，腿也抬起来，有些生涩地在毯子下面去蹭Steve的腿。

他磨磨蹭蹭地吻Steve，猜想着Steve是不是累极了，需要休息，因为Steve并没有立刻回吻他。可等他腿蹭到Steve身前，才发现Steve胯下硬了一团。

 

打着卷的发尾蹭在Steve下巴上，像是一只毛茸茸的小猫在一下下对着他轻轻地挠，嘴唇覆盖在Steve张开的嘴上，舌尖向里面伸进去，Steve牙齿没闭紧，那舌尖就努力往Steve嘴里钻。

 

Steve睁着一双没休息好的眼睛，近距离瞧Bucky在他面前的小动作。他腿间那根阴茎涨硬得厉害，却没有轻举妄动。

Bucky一向不够热情。

他们已经做过三次了，三次，对Steve来说这或许没什么——以前军队放假时和Barnes中士去乡下，他两人窝在草垛里躲雨的工夫就能做上三四回。这一点也不夸张，队长那时候二十多岁，小伙子年轻气盛，带领着战士们打了一场又一场胜仗，一呼百应，仿佛这世上就没有什么就是Rogers队长得不到的做不到的。如果不是雨停了，Barnes中士脸上的笑容又越来越勉强虚弱挂不住，队长再来几次大概都行。

他对Bucky的需要和索求好像是没有限度的，那时候他们“相爱”，不是简单的朋友，兄弟，战友，他们是名副其实的“爱人”。Bucky承认了，Bucky答应了。他只肯在Bucky面前表现出任性的那一面，他只会在Bucky面前暂时放下那些理智和逻辑，暂时让自己变得“不讲道理”，他太需要Bucky了，而Bucky也一样，Bucky接受他的一切，包容他的一切，在湖边的那天，Bucky躺在潮湿的草泥上，看着他的眼睛一字一句地告诉他，Bucky爱Steve的一切。

不是开玩笑，不是逗Steve这个傻小子玩，Bucky是认真的。Rogers队长这辈子不是没有经历过爱，没有经历过性。某种程度上说，他经历过的可能比这世上绝大多数人所经历的都要好，都要完美，都要刺激和令人疯狂。

对他来说，这三次实在是算不得什么。

 

可Bucky不一样。

Bucky失去了过去的记忆，Bucky什么都不记得。在Hydra的那段经历几乎让他彻彻底底变成了另一个人。他不再笑，不再主动和任何人靠近，他的目光中不再有任何与爱有关的东西。这几次做爱，虽然每次都是Bucky主动要求——自己张开腿，掰开小穴给Steve看，告诉他自己可以被插入，要么就是躺在床上，直接说我想要你——但实际上，在性事中处于主动的永远都是Steve。Bucky只会躺在那儿，喘息着一下下承受，连高潮时的叫声都带着十足的压抑，只会分开腿，抱着Steve的脖子，让Steve一次又一次地占有他，在他体内留下液体和气味。

对于“做爱”，Bucky的说法是：“用我解决问题。”

他根本不明白爱是什么。他想做的只是帮Rogers队长泄欲而已——哪怕已经失忆了，Bucky的本能还在引导着他去“照顾”Steve。直到他们第三次做爱，Bucky才明白什么是前戏，他被Steve握着手指插进自己被弄得又湿又黏的体内，才搞明白为什么之前他硬要往Steve的阴茎上坐Steve却不愿意。

 

Steve多少已经习惯了这样的Bucky，或者说，这样的Bucky已经足够令他心存感激。

他暂时没有想过去得到更多，比如一点点主动的靠近，比如情人间充满爱意的温存，比如一个笑容——最后一个简直是不敢想象的。

所以当Rogers队长躺在这儿，看到Bucky闭着眼一点点主动蹭着他，吻他，把舌头探进他的嘴里，他下意识开始替Bucky寻找借口——是的，因为Bucky看不见了，往日里总是紧盯着Steve一举一动的那双眼睛不再起作用，Bucky只好用手来摸，用身体来感受，又因为Bucky刚刚被Hydra的人关进过冷冻舱，虽然不明白那到底会有多冷，但Steve想，Bucky现在一定还很需要他人的体温。

他下意识收紧了一下手，把在他身上蹭来蹭去的Bucky紧紧抱住，他摸着Bucky脑后的长发，张开自己的牙齿，让Bucky的舌头伸进来。

他有点太用力了，Bucky的腰被搂得紧紧贴在他身上，Bucky喉咙里发出一声闷哼。

“Steve……”Bucky用手去摸Steve的脸。

手指尖被Steve用嘴一下叼住，Steve一翻身，将Bucky搂着牢牢压在床上：“还冷吗，Bucky？”

冷？Bucky愣了一下。

不，他很暖和。他暖和极了。

“是你把我从那个东西里救出来的，Steve。”Bucky问。

Steve紧盯着他，看着他把手指小心翼翼地抽出来，然后一点点摩挲Steve的脸。

“是，你被冻得全身都是冰，像个大冰块一样。我好不容易才把你挖出来。”

Steve似乎是想开个玩笑，可他真的没有这种天赋。特别是在Bucky敏锐的直觉面前。

“你在害怕吗。”Bucky问。

“没有。”

“那没什么，”Bucky说，他捧着Steve的头，紧贴的腰一下下蹭着Steve下面火热的硬挺，Bucky的嘴唇张开了，红红的，柔软地擦过Steve的鼻梁，然后吻Steve紧抿的嘴，“冰已经，已经化了……”

 

Steve问Bucky，发生了什么，你今天看起来不太一样。

Bucky歪着头，什么都看不见，漆黑一片的世界里，只有Steve的声音和体温夹裹着他，陪在他身边。他的睡裤被脱下来了，内裤也是，膝盖被分开，Bucky什么都看不见。

“没，没发生什么……”Bucky说。

他感觉大腿内侧很痒，有毛躁的东西在他腿上一下下挂蹭，翘起的阴茎被人握住含了一口，Bucky的腰颤得很明显，可对方并没有继续下去，而是立刻吐了出来。就在Bucky不满地揪着床单的时候，对方俯下身来抱住他，忽然将他整个从床上翻了过来。

 

他看不见，摸不到，也搞不清楚Steve想干什么。他头靠在枕头上，被人吻着耳朵，拖着腰把整个下半身抬高了。膝盖撑住床单，Bucky揪住枕头。他感觉到自己的屁股被人像面团一样捏在手心里，一下下揉捏着往两边掰，那是Steve的手掌，他感觉得出来，只有Steve会这样对待他。

他情不自禁地扭动着腰，小洞也缩紧了，直到有湿润的东西贴在他的臀缝间，舔湿了他的入口。

很痒，Bucky两条腿不安分地动了几下，接着被人握紧了。

“别动……”那人说，牙齿压进Bucky的臀肉里，命令似的咬了一口。

 

Bucky双手紧紧揪着枕头，脸朝下趴在床上，鲜红的嘴唇张开了，边喘气边咬自己微卷的头发。他的发色远比黑要浅，可贴在他那脖子上后背上，又显得比黑更浓，也衬得他肤色更加苍白。斑斑点点的淤红痕迹从他头发下面冒出来，一路向下，沿着后背脊骨，一直延伸到他的尾椎臀缝里去，像一只猫独自踩过雪地留下的脚印，也像一条长长枝桠上盛放的小樱花，就这么竖着一整枝被吻在Bucky赤裸的背上。Bucky视线里一片漆黑，房间里很暗，他也感觉不到光，Steve让他趴在床上，抬起腰来跪着，他便跪着，Steve张口咬他屁股上的肉，命令他不要动，他便克制着只好去咬闻起来像是柠檬的布枕头。

Steve问他是不是有了感觉，他悬空的腰在颤抖，却不吭声，Steve于是舔吻他的小洞，双手揉着那两瓣手感丰满的屁股掰开。紧缩的小穴被迫张开个口，Steve舌尖舔进去刚戳刺了两下，Bucky立刻双腿打颤地求饶了。

他头陷在枕头里，好像有点呼吸困难，他小声说，Steve，插进来。他真的“融化”了。他抬着屁股，让Steve用舌头和手指更深地打开他。小洞被润滑剂从里到外仔仔细细抹了个遍，Steve滚烫的阴茎抵在外面一下下摩擦他敏感的会阴，然后一点点捅开小穴，完全进入Bucky那个只被Steve进入过的身体里面。

那地方紧得要命，即使经过了反复的扩张也仍令Steve Rogers感觉吃力，同样的，当阴茎完全插进去，膨胀的欲望被Bucky生涩紧致的内部所容纳所包围，带来的刺激和满足也是双倍甚至多倍的。要知道Rogers队长和旁人不同，他身体强健，绝少感觉到疼，他饭量极大，很难得到满足。他可以控制自己的欲望，这对他来说一点也不难。难的是释放。这将不再是他一个人的事情，他不能确定对方能否承受，他必须小心谨慎，亦步亦趋，努力控制自己才不至于伤到对方——这还怎么做爱。

事实上如果不是阴差阳错之下被注射了血清，Bucky或许也无法完全承受得了他，哪怕Bucky是一个合格的战士，哪怕他们如此相爱。这像是命运给他们开了一个有点恶劣的小玩笑，注定Steve和Bucky之间必须发生点什么，不能只做朋友。Bucky在Hydra的实验室里经受的煎熬和痛苦，在之后一年多时间里反而成了另一种快乐和甜蜜的源头。那是战争期间，他们时常缺少药物，缺少水，在野外行军时，如果不是Bucky的身体自愈力很强，又耐得住疼，他和Steve怕是什么也做不了。

Steve那时还很笨拙，控制不住自己对Bucky的渴望和爱，一身的力气全都往Bucky身上使。Bucky时常被他干得瘫在床上动也不能动，两条虚脱的腿大开着，屁股里的小洞被插得又红又肿，麻木地开着口，合不上，精液，有时也有血，从那口里面流出来，淌的Bucky腿中间满满都是。

若是换成别人，被Rogers队长这么尽兴地操上一次，怕是要躺上一星期才能恢复过来，以后也要有心理阴影了。但Bucky不会。无论前一晚被折腾得有多厉害，Bucky第二天照样好好地走路，吃饭，他笑得眼睛弯弯的，一身军装，带着头盔，能跑能训练能打仗，若是这时候把他压在树上脱下他的裤子检查一下，就会发现他下面一点痕迹也没有，没有吻痕，没有指印，小洞安然无恙，像从没被人上过似的紧紧闭着。

Steve那时候总是抱着Bucky感叹，庆幸，Bucky被他吻着，也会自嘲一样地开玩笑说：是的，是的，才发现吗，哥们，我从头到脚从里到外都是为你一个人准备的。

“所以不要浪费……”Barnes中士总是对深爱他的Rogers队长忠心耿耿，还时常无私地建言献策。

 

这事的好处是，Steve Rogers在一定程度上不用再为Bucky的身体担心了，他可以适当地沉迷进去，让自己耽溺于和Bucky做爱的快乐当中。但也有坏处。

比如现在，Bucky里面又湿又温暖，Steve再紧抿的嘴唇也忍不住上扬，只想着更深地往里操，操进去，操开他，但问题是，Bucky实在实在太紧了。

 

他的身体永远是新的，像个处子。Steve看不见Bucky的眼神，只能从他嘴唇颤抖的频率和手指蜷缩的力度上判断Bucky状态如何。

“放松，Bucky，放松一点……”

阴茎上翘着贴住小腹，却可怜巴巴地得不到任何抚慰。Bucky趴在床上，双手被Steve一只右手抓着按在床头，腰被插得一阵阵直打软，屁股翘起来，中间的入口早被舔湿了，又经过润滑，正被Steve勃起的阴茎插成一个O型，任男人的阴茎在里面来回进出。

Bucky不会叫床，也罕少发出夸张的喊声，尽管这个趴在Steve面前臀部高抬的姿势让他看起来很是淫荡，太过于主动了，可问题是他不是这样的。

哪怕被摆弄成这个姿势，他也只会笨拙地张着嘴，像条搁浅的鱼一样呼吸，红了脸红了脖子，闷声不吭地被干着。只有在Steve着迷地吻他，咬他的耳垂，说着“Bucky，我爱你”的时候，他才会小声小气地应和一下Steve那浓郁的像是能滴出欲望来的喘息，他呓语着，“Steve……操我……”，这东西就像斗兽场里的那块红布，让Steve口干舌燥，忍不住更紧地压住他，更猛更深地操他，他趴在床上，汗流浃背，Steve手指揪住他的长发，把他的头抓起来，他们窒息一样地接吻。

“Steve，Steve……”他哽咽着，翘起的后臀被撞得啪啪直响，摇晃的臀肉上到处都是牙印，Steve的龟头埋在他后穴里来回进出，把润滑剂撞成了细沫。

 

Bucky什么都看不见，手被按在头顶又摸不到，只能抬着屁股被Steve一下下重重地操进里面，脸颊陷进柔软的枕头里，Bucky无助地张着嘴，嘴角下面的枕头早被浸湿了，忽然间Steve将他上半身整个拽了起来，撑着他的腰从背后抱着操他。Bucky膝盖悬在床上，喘息着仰着头，被Steve咬着耳朵问，你今天怎么回事，格外的紧。

Bucky也不知道，这根本无法回答，他只知道他看不见，摸不着，如果不是能听到Steve的声音，知道这是在家里，他其实连是谁在操他都很难分辨。

虽然Steve那家伙很粗，进得也很深，可能不会有人比他的尺寸更恐怖了——但Bucky没有参照物，他想他和Steve不一样，他只和Steve一个人做过爱。

Steve喊他的名字，声音低沉，满含欲望，Bucky被Steve干着，用脸颊蹭Steve吻过来的嘴唇。Steve吻住了他，阴茎在他体内更深地捣弄了几下，Bucky支支吾吾，眉头拧成一团，前面翘起的阴茎很快就射了。Steve一下子深插进他绞紧的里面，阴囊紧紧卡住入口，把整根阴茎都捅了进去，直到Bucky的高潮结束，气喘吁吁，细汗淋漓地被放回床上，Steve才肯抽出来。

他把Bucky蜷缩的身体翻过来，面对面小心地搂抱住，Bucky的嘴唇半闭着，被他吻开，柔软的唇瓣紧紧贴合。这具几个小时前才刚刚被冷冻过的身体这下子算是彻底回温了，里面被Steve插弄的部位是热的，外面也开始发红发烫，Steve捏Bucky的脸，摸Bucky红透的耳朵，揉Bucky汗湿的腰臀，听Bucky哼哼地在耳边无意识地呻吟（比起呻吟，那更像是某种小动物在叫）。他将Bucky的两个膝盖分开，托起Bucky的屁股，顶开那个还未闭合的入口，再次插回那叫人舒服得不得了的内部。

他吻Bucky的手指，吻Bucky看不见的眼睛。Bucky不躲，也不歪头，Steve吻他的嘴，他就乖乖把嘴张开，Steve埋头含咬他的乳头，他就喘息着努力挺起胸膛。

他看起来是这么的“乖”，这么“听话”，又或者，这么无底线地“纵容”着“迎合”着Steve。冬兵原本那巨大的常人根本难以突破的防备网，竟然对Steve Rogers一点作用也没有。Steve根本不管这些，他就像一把刀一样强势插入冬兵厚厚的蚕茧，把里面那个还未发育完全的破碎的灵魂释放了出来。他给予冬兵的并不是禁锢，不是控制，而是自由。

他甚至力排众议，拒绝在Bucky身上安装任何定位装置。他并不是相信Bucky不会离开，他只是坚持认为Bucky有权为自己做出决定。

 

所以当我们这位永远正确的Rogers队长以为Bucky真的离开了，他真的再次失去了，又再次失而复得。他压在Bucky身上，那股明知不该存在却无法抑制的控制欲让他一次比一次更重地侵犯着自己的好兄弟，像是要把Bucky活生生钉在这里一样。Bucky紧咬了牙承受着他的不甘、他的懊悔、他的恐惧，双腿被折起来压在胸前，Bucky就这么被他一下下干着。Steve把头埋进Bucky脖子里，他想，幸好Bucky全身都是汗水，哪儿都湿，应该感觉不出什么异样，再加上Bucky根本看不见——Steve抬起头来，双颊紧绷，牙齿来回咬合，眼眶里含的全是水光，他不敢出声，怕被Bucky发觉，只能近距离望着Bucky的脸，低头吻Bucky红通通的鼻尖和红通通的嘴。

Bucky两条大腿分开，中间的皮肤本就敏感，现在更是被撞得生疼。Bucky中途忽然抬起手，好像想摸Steve的脸，可他身体摇晃得厉害，摸了好几次都没摸到，Steve拉起衣襟飞快擦了擦眼睛，才握住Bucky蜷起来的手按在自己脸上。

“Bucky……Bucky？”

他试着让自己的面部肌肉放松，嘴角扬起来，笑上一笑。

“Steve……”Bucky咬着嘴唇，他另一只手也抬起来，摸到Steve的脸，继而抱住Steve的脖子。

“怎么了？”Steve俯下身来。

“我，想起你了。”Bucky闭着眼睛，声音断断续续，还随着Steve在他体内抽插的节奏忽轻忽重。

Steve不明白：“什么想起我？”

“他们，冻住我的时候。”Bucky的嘴唇轻轻开合着。

 

Steve一下愣住了。

“我……”Bucky像是没意识到Steve动作停下了，他接着说，语气似乎有些不安，“第一次这样。”

Steve静静地张着嘴，盯着Bucky紧闭的眼睛。重逢后的几个月来，这大概是Bucky第一次主动对他说这么多话。

听起来就像是一种“告白”。

Steve揉了揉鼻子，用力抓住Bucky贴在他脸颊上的手，他眼眶又开始发热了。

“那你以前呢，以前都在想什么？”

Steve小声问。

边问边一点点戳刺着Bucky体内的敏感部位。

Bucky明显地哆嗦了一下，被Steve抓着的手也缩紧了手指。他说：“想，活着。”

不知为什么，Steve忽然想起那一日在天空母舰上，横梁砸下去，将还是冬兵的Bucky压住，他看到了Bucky的眼神——慌张，恐惧，害怕死亡，那是一种动物性的眼神，Hydra能洗掉Bucky的记忆和人格，却洗不掉Bucky最直接的本能。

“为什么现在想起我了？”Steve又问。

Bucky沉默了会儿，摇头。他不知道。

他只是这么想了而已。

 

Steve还想趁机多和他聊两句，他却不想说了。抱着Steve的脖子，他动了两下腰，意思是想让Steve继续做这个。他前面的阴茎又立起来了，咬着嘴唇，身体在Steve的怀抱里上上下下地摇晃。Steve吸了吸鼻子，吻他的脸，亲他的脖子，一遍遍喊他，像逗一只不爱搭理人不肯叫的小鸟那样：Bucky，Bucky？

Bucky被他操得浑身都在打颤，他们接吻，嘴唇紧贴着嘴唇，Steve也不再废话了，压在Bucky身上一下比一下更重地送胯，Bucky两条腿蹭在Steve腰上，力气抽空一样无力地摇摆。

 

Steve的手机在床尾响起来的时候，Steve和Bucky都已经快要射了，特别是Bucky，他满面绯红地被Steve堵着嘴，两瓣屁股被人捏着，被一根阴茎塞满的后穴紧得不像话。Steve一听那铃声，下意识从Bucky嘴唇上抬起头，握着Bucky屁股的手也松开了。他咬着牙，想回头看看那电话是谁打来的——万一是任务。

万一是Dr.Banner？

好吧，他突然想起他答应过不会把Bucky带回家的。他们原本只是想回来快速洗个澡就溜回去，而现在——

Steve看着赤身裸体被压在面前的Bucky，他那硬邦邦久不发泄的阴茎还杵在Bucky体内呢。

 

Bucky意识不到自己夹得有多紧。

他听见Steve手机的铃声了，下一秒，吻结束了，摸着他屁股的手也消失了，Bucky看不见，也不知道Steve在干什么，他很难受，他快要射了，Steve的阴茎还在他体内，他不想让Steve拔出去。相反的他需要Steve更用力地操进来。他知道Steve也想这么做。

“Bucky，Bucky？”Steve注意到了Bucky皱起来的脸和撇下的嘴角。他在他体内用力撞了两下，快感刚要把不高兴的Bucky淹没，那手机铃声又响起来了。

 

“……可能是Bruce，”Steve小声说，“……我们应该回去，帮你继续做一下检查，Bucky。”

 

他还没有从Bucky体内抽出来，因为Bucky很明显地快要到了，反应强烈，嘴唇颤抖，大声喘息，后穴紧紧吸着Steve的阴茎——只有Rogers队长知道这有多舒服——根本不肯让Steve抽出去。

可是铃声越来越响，打来的人并不想放弃。Steve额头滴下汗来，一句带着说服语气的“Bucky”刚说出口，就见Bucky一声不吭地翻过身，手摸到床头柜上，抓起一个东西指向铃声的方向，他看不见，仅凭直觉，一枪过去，那铃声戛然而止。

 

卧室又恢复了宁静。

 

Bucky手里还握着枪，闭着眼睛一脸焦躁，像只炸了毛的不高兴的猫。Steve必须承认他被这一声枪响吓了一跳，但幸好他是个战士，是真正的战士，在枪林弹雨里打过滚睡过觉的那种，区区枪声对他来说算不了什么。手机没了，好吧，还可以再买，Steve想，如果真的有什么重要的任务，Jarvis一定已经在客厅发出警报了。

大概就是Bruce了，一会要去向他道个歉。Steve弯下身，托起Bucky握枪的手抱歉地吻了一下，那枪顿时掉在床单上。Steve吻Bucky的额头，吻他柔软的脸颊和紧巴巴的嘴角，他还埋在Bucky体内，讨好般的往Bucky里面更深地顶了几下，顶得Bucky紧皱的眉头松开，倚在他手臂上小声喘息，那毛躁的长发被汗浸湿了，贴在Steve手臂鼓起的肌肉上，痒痒的，Steve开始更快地操他，Bucky先是咬着牙，过了会儿就张开嘴了，嘴边来来回回念的都是Steve的名字，身体上下摇动，像条浪上的小船，一脸的不满和不高兴都消失了。

 

惹恼冬兵的代价是很高昂的。Rogers队长心中有数。

 

Bucky射了以后就累得不肯动了，他已经射过两次了，Steve却连一次都还没有。Bucky浑身瘫软，又被Steve抱着翻过身，抬起腰趴在床上干，过了一会儿又被拖起来面对面抱坐着。Bucky双手搂住Steve的脖子，虚弱得连声音都发不出来，整个身体的重量都压在和Steve阴茎相连的那个地方，小口已经合不上了，以至于Steve最后插进去，射完了，一拔出来，精液立刻跟着挤了出来。

Steve紧紧抱住Bucky，把他的长发梳理到后面，拼命吻他的脸，Bucky全身都湿透了，又是汗水又是精液，如果能睁得开眼睛，他那双蓝眼睛一定也是湿的。Steve问他要不要去洗澡，他摇头，不肯动。下半身特别狼狈，他也不想穿裤子，就这样光着腿蜷缩在床单上休息。Steve来回摸他那两条腿，从脚踝摸到大腿外侧，又揉着那两瓣臀摸到腰上来，临下床前Steve低头吻了Bucky一下，到隔壁房间换衣服——队长是尽兴了，这衣服也湿透了——回来时他拿了条毛巾。

Bucky被他抱起来，倚在他胸前坐着。眼睛还是紧闭，嘴角没有动静。Steve看不出Bucky是高兴还是不高兴，他在身前分开Bucky脱力的两条腿，露出狼藉一片的大腿内侧，那皮肤上黏黏的都是液体，Steve把毛巾扔到一边，握住Bucky垂下来的手朝中间那个红肿的小洞摸去，Bucky歪着头，被Steve吻着耳朵，手指上沾的全是自己体内淌出来的精液。

Steve把他的手握着折回去，心虚地放到他嘴唇边压在他唇上。Steve什么都没说，老人家涨红了脸不知道该说什么。

Bucky低着头，犹豫了会儿，才茫然地张开嘴，让Steve把沾着精液的手指放进他嘴里。

 

Steve观察着Bucky的反应，一只手在后面小心地摸Bucky的头发，揉他的脖子，Bucky低着头，双眼紧闭，不知在想什么，当Steve把手指抽出来时，那上面的精液已经被吃得一干二净。

Bucky的喉结滚动，似乎是主动把里面的东西咽下去了。Steve捧住Bucky的头吻他的脸，Bucky脸红了，耳根也通红。很快又被Steve按回床上。

 

Bucky洗完澡，被Steve用浴巾擦干了身体，擦干了头发，放在沙发上等待穿衣服。Bucky闭着眼睛，看不见，只能让Steve帮他穿，这穿衣服的仪式没多久就又变成了缠绵的拥抱和亲吻，Bucky倚在沙发上，吹干的头发蹭着Steve凑近的脸。

“我今天做梦了，Steve，”Bucky说，“很冷，下雪，我和你……住在一个帐篷里。”

一天之内的第二次，Bucky主动跟Steve提起话题。Steve撇过头瞧Bucky的脸。现在已经是中午了。日头正高，城市早已经苏醒，上班族，学生，拥挤的人群，川流不息的车辆……高速运转的时间似乎在Steve周身的空间里停下了脚步，每一分钟都被无限延长。Steve握住Bucky的手，搂他的肩膀。阳光被布帘遮住，只有淡淡的光晕笼罩进房间内部，浮在Bucky的头发上，肩膀上，脸颊上。

“然后呢。”Steve问。

“你说，天冷，”Bucky小声呢喃，“我们，应该吃一些热的东西。”

Steve在Bucky肩头眨动双眼，半晌点点头，他笑着“嗯”了一声。

“然后——”Bucky想接着说下去。

Steve堵住Bucky的嘴，咬他的嘴唇，Bucky深吸气，手指颤抖地抱住Steve的脖子，一直到Steve气喘吁吁地放开他。

然后他们接吻了——Steve知道Bucky梦到了什么，那些对话Steve记得比Bucky清楚得多。

 

Steve问Bucky饿不饿，他让Bucky好好在沙发上坐着，自己起身钻进厨房去做简单的午餐。沙拉，烤鱼，锅正热着，忽然外面传来响动，Steve从厨房探出头去，看到Bucky把沙发旁边的唱片机打开了。

音乐溢满了客厅，挤到厨房来。

“Bucky？”Steve端着盘碟走出去，放在餐桌上，然后到Bucky身边来。

Bucky专注地坐在沙发上，一动不动。

“在想什么？”他从沙发上把Bucky抱起来。

“那个梦，”Bucky说，他的头靠在Steve肩上，弯曲的发尾缠着Steve的脖子，半晌他问，“那个帐篷，是我们的家吗。”

醇厚的女声从唱片机里冒出来，一点点缠绕了他们。

Steve笑了：“算是吧。”

 

_Never thought that you would be_

_Standing there so close to me_

_There's so much I feel that I should say_

_But words can wait until some other day_

_Kiss me once then kiss me twice then kiss me once again_

_It's been a long,long time_

_Haven't felt like this my dear since can't remember when_

_It's been a long,long time_

_You'll never know how many dreams I dream about you_

_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_

_So kiss me once_

_Then kiss me twice_

_Then kiss me once again_

_It's been a long,long time_

 

“我有时也做梦。”Steve说。

他把Bucky放到餐桌旁边的椅子上，搂着Bucky的腰。一遍遍理Bucky那些早就被别到耳后去的头发。吻Bucky的鼻尖。

“总是，梦到一个人，”他脸上挂着笑，Bucky其实看不见，Steve并不需要伪装，他只是自嘲，“梦到那个人回来了，我以为以前的都是梦，但这次是真的。”

 

然后他一次次从梦里醒来，发现每一次都是梦，没有任何区别。痴人说梦，他渴望的事也永远只发生在梦里。

Steve压低了声音，自问没有露出任何端倪。Bucky伸手去摸他的脸，顺着肩膀摸到他的后背。

嘴唇贴近，Steve靠过来，他们相互吮吻，然后紧紧贴住，Bucky在Steve吻他的脖子时问：“那他现在，回来了吗？”

Steve就像个受尽了委屈的小男孩，闷闷地埋头在Bucky脖子里笑，“嗯”了一声。


	12. Chapter 12

12:00，1944，法国

 

Phillips将军注意到了会上的尴尬气氛，事实上所有人都注意到了：Rogers队长今天频频走神，这位金发碧眼的战神得胜归来，却偏偏不在状态。

他眼神飘忽，时不时望向门外，握着钢笔的手一会儿收紧了，一会儿干脆把钢笔撇到一边，揉搓手里的空气，指腹轻而快速地碰触桌面，像在无声催促会议快点结束，又或者下意识发泄他心里的烦躁和焦虑。

将军站在地图前问他看法，他反应倒是不慢，和往日一样作答，但语速明显快了不少，几个通信兵甚至跟不上他的节奏，他还不得不原样讲解一遍。

想是大家也不愿继续这么折磨他了，将军咳嗽了一声：散会！果然Rogers队长感激地行了个军礼，转身就消失在门外了。

 

让我们的队长手忙脚乱心急如焚成这样的还会有谁？连纳粹和红骷髅都做不到。营地的医用帐篷里挤满了人，伤员太多，放不开，只得暂时抬去门外，Rogers队长大老远从开会的地方跑过来，见四周横七竖八全是沾血的担架，刚刚从前线上抬下来的战士们躺在上面哀声连天，叫苦不迭。

断胳膊断腿的，身中数枪大失血的，被弹药碎片波及的，爆炸被烧得全身焦黑的……护士在尖叫，医生在催促，病人在呻吟，在哭泣，在挣扎。披着黑衣的神父安静擦过队长身边，到每个重伤不治即将远去的战士床前，口中念念有词，伸手阖上一双又一双年轻的眼睛。

Rogers队长从没想过Bucky或许有一天会在这样的地方，以这种仓促的方式结束生命，他的Bucky，他最好的兄弟，被一只苍老的满是皱纹的手覆在眼前，于是就此离开他，离开这个世界。

只是稍微想一想这种可能性，队长就觉得太阳穴突突直跳，头疼得都要炸开了。

 

两天之前，就是他把Bucky送到的这个地方，Bucky的脏外套已经脱掉了，里面白色的背心被染成红的，连军牌上糊的也全是血。Bucky昏迷了，闭着眼睛，也听不见Steve喊什么，Steve只能把他交给医生。

尽管医生们再三确认，Barnes中士没有受重伤，很幸运，他身处的狙击点被敌人发现，被一炮轰塌了，他被砸到下面，竟然没有骨折，只是全身多处伤口流血，防止感染，需要小心处理，另外有点轻微脑震荡，但那应该不会有什么影响。

“流了这么多血，只是皮外伤？”队长追问。

“是的，”医生命令护士们将下个病人抬过来，队长在旁边也帮了把手，“相信以Barnes中士的体质，应该很快就能恢复了。”

 

很快是指多久？

Rogers队长从没经历过这种“胆战心惊”的感觉，小时候，重病的是他，让人担心的是他，等大了些，负责受伤的是他，叫别人不要为之烦恼的也是他。归根究底，Rogers队长从没因为谁这样担惊受怕地牵挂过。父亲在母亲怀胎七个月的时候就去世了，母亲更是病得急，去得急，刚刚成人的Steve Rogers还没来得及为母亲的病情牵肠挂肚，准备后事的重任就落在了他尚显稚嫩的肩膀上。

Steve生命中最重要的两个人就这样先后离开了他，从没让他牵挂过什么。

剩下的就是Bucky Barnes了。

在纽约的几年不用多说，Bucky很少生病，哪怕挨了揍也是转眼就好。那时在Steve心里，Bucky是英雄，绝对的，独一无二的。在McCoy军营训练不到一年Bucky就晋升为中士，他是如此合格的优秀的一名军人，就连听说Bucky要远赴欧洲打仗，Steve满脑子也都是想方设法跟着一起去，以他的处境根本轮不着担心Bucky。

有那么一次，Bucky还真的让Steve胆战心惊了，但那很快就被另一种更甜蜜的“胆战心惊”所代替。Bucky被Steve从前线救了下来，经受了一顿实验折磨，被纳粹注射了劣等血清，那晚他坐在帐篷里，和久别重逢的Steve靠在一起说话，他们不停地说，似乎想把分别日久发生在各自身上的事一股脑全倒出来说给对方听，可说着说着，他们又都不约而同地闭了嘴，面对面沉默，不是没话可说，是越说越发现想说的太多。

Steve问Bucky身上的针头扎在哪，怎么样了，Bucky毫不避讳地掀起衣服给他看，Steve开始还一本正经地检查Bucky身上淤青的针头，可手摸着摸着，Bucky突然笑出声来，Steve目光闪烁，耳朵都开始发红了。

Bucky那天貌似不经意地吻了他，似乎说再多也不足以表达见到Steve的心情，所以只能暂且用一个吻来代替。这一下吻得Rogers队长心慌意乱，“胆战心惊”，僵在原地迟迟不敢动弹。直到Bucky说：“你也把衣服脱了，兄弟，让我也看看你这超级血清的效果如何。”Steve才回过神来，老老实实地脱衣服。

 

那时Steve还没有太多的“非分之想”，他脱下衣服，赤裸着上身坐在Bucky身边，Bucky伸手捏他手臂和肩膀的肌肉，连连点头，啧啧称奇。Steve脸有点红，笑容带着点害羞，又很骄傲。在这座帐篷外，他是声名大噪的美国队长，可在这座帐篷里，和自小一起长大的最好的朋友在一起，Steve Rogers只是一个单纯的小男孩而已，以前他想做Bucky的臂膀，现在他用自己的臂膀就可以保护Bucky了。

没过多久，Rogers队长第二次“胆战心惊”。Bucky被他脱光了，双腿大开地躺在他的床上，屁股中间插着他的阴茎，这几乎是必然的。他们这一对好兄弟重逢了，年少时建立起的深厚情谊经过数月分隔两地的发酵，被战乱和纷争那么一搅合，立时变成了一种更加粘稠更五味杂陈的东西，年轻人的感情既热烈又压抑，既甜蜜又苦涩，他们渴望彼此，甚至顾不得这事是不被允许的，是违法的，背德的。Bucky哭了，可嘴角是笑的，说话也不敢大声，他一再让Steve操他，说要操到Steve满意为止。经验尚浅的小队长哪经得起这个，三下两下就真的失控了。

“胆战心惊”的第二次，Barnes中士从昏迷中醒过来时，Rogers队长愧疚地在旁边低着头。Bucky问你小子怎么了，在这发呆，不睡觉吗，Rogers队长摇头。

他担心Bucky，问Bucky是不是真的没事。Bucky懒洋洋地冲他一笑，下嘴唇被咬着，一双漂亮眼睛专注地盯在Steve脸上。那一瞬间Steve突然觉得自己舌头上好像有股甜味，他猜是Bucky趁和他接吻时偷偷塞了块糖到他嘴里，不然怎么会没来由地这么甜，连他心底的羞愧，内疚，“胆战心惊”，连他全身肌肉的疲乏，数日来打仗和奔波的劳累，都因为Bucky的一个笑容变得甜蜜起来。

 

他暗暗下过决心，决不能再让Bucky落到Hydra手里。

然而几个月后，Bucky就因为救他失血过多，再次昏迷。

 

Rogers队长坐在帐篷外等了半个多钟头，等得一脑门都是汗，不是因为天热，是来来往往重伤病患太多，他心里打颤。哪怕有医生给的定心丸，他还是放不下心来，几次想钻进帐篷去看看Bucky怎么样了，又怕自己占地方添乱，耽误了其它病员的治疗。现在已经是初夏时节，路边被车轮碾歪了的野草都开了花，到病人吃晚饭的时候，几个小护士提着桶大老远跑过来，一眼见到Steve Rogers，一个个笑逐颜开，着急地理起了头发。

“队长！”

“队长，你怎么在这儿！”

Steve Rogers握着自己摘下来的满是汗水的手套，冲她们微笑：“你们好。”

他抓住时机：“可以，呃，可以帮我个忙吗。”

“当然，你需要什么？椅子吗？我们这儿病人有点多，暂时没地方坐。”

“不不不，”Rogers急忙摇头，他看了一眼帐幕缝隙里拥挤的病床和来往的医生，“我想知道Barnes中士怎么样了，他是昨天送过来的，我不知道他住在哪个帐篷。”

“你找Bucky？”其中一名小护士热情地凑上来，听起来她和Bucky关系很是要好，两道蛾眉一蹙，“可是Bucky一个小时前就走了。”

“走了？”

“他说在这里待着太无聊，而且他已经没有大碍了，应该把床位贡献给其他更需要的人。”

Rogers队长转头就要走，又被那小护士拉住。

“不必太担心，队长，Bucky真的没事了，”那女孩注意到Rogers队长一脸怒火亟待发作，尴尬地咬住了嘴唇，“倒是……呃……”

 

“其实……他回去更好。他在这儿也睡不着觉，他不停做噩梦，梦见你出了事，一直在梦里大声嚷嚷，把临床好不容易睡着的几个病人都吵醒了。我听说他这次受伤是为了救你，他没有服从你的命令，他也告诉我如果你见到他肯定要臭骂他一顿。总之，我能替他求个情吗？”

 

Dugan抬起空酒杯咣咣砸Bucky面前的桌子，Bucky脖子上还绑着绷带，皱着脸说你不要砸了，Dugan一吹胡子：“醒醒，好吗？”

森田推了一把Bucky的肩膀，眼见Bucky歪歪地要倒下去，又急忙伸手把他拽回来。Bucky软软地趴在酒桌上。森田和Gabe面面相觑。

远处有人在弹钢琴。

“好吧，”Gabe耸肩，“你就算在这里待到天亮，Bucky，明天你还是会见到他的。他一定会问你，为什么不服从命令，你早要面对，晚了还是要面对。你和队长不是好哥们吗，有什么话不好说，你非要跑到这来。如果被队长知道了，我们还要跟着一起被牵连。”

“不会牵连你们……只是碰巧遇到了。”Bucky慢吞吞地说。他脸红得厉害。

“是，碰巧遇到了。你还是快回去吧Bucky，队长现在一定找你找得很急。”

“不。”

“为什么不，你知道那天他把你救出来的时候都急成什么样了吗，”Dugan说，“我从没见他那么害怕过，他吓得脸都白了，手都哆嗦。”

Bucky闷闷不乐地看了Dugan一眼。

“你到底怎么了，和队长吵架了？”

“怎么回事，Bucky，你不对劲，来和我们聊聊。”

“我好着呢，不聊，”Bucky说，他转身撑着桌面要站起来，又被森田按着肩膀拖回去，Bucky眉毛都耷拉下来，“还喝吗，我请客。”

“不用你请，你先坐下，”森田说，“那你和我们说，你为什么不听队长的话？”

“听他什么话？”Bucky忽然转过头。

森田一皱眉，回头看了Dugan一眼。

“你只负责干掉那几个看门的，Bucky，你待的位置本来就危险，隐蔽性不够，迫不得已才让你待在那，你也知道的，”Dugan说，“我们不能暴露你，事实上那一枪你不开也不会发生什么——”

“是，不会发生什么，”Bucky挑了挑眉，点头，刘海垂下来扫过他的眼睛，阴霾留在里面，“我的错。”

“Bucky，我们知道你担心队长，但是——”

“不，我不担心。”Bucky丢下一句，摇摇晃晃站起来就走了。

 

Rogers队长穿过那些跳舞的人影，勉强和向他敬礼的战士们问好，他一直走到吧台边，用法语问老板Barnes中士是不是来过这儿。

他浑身透着一股生人勿近的气场，让吧台边刚刚兴奋起来的姑娘们都讷讷闭了嘴。

“Barnes中士？”老板说一口强调怪异的法语，擦干净手里的杯子，指了指楼上，“大概在忙。”

 

Rogers队长上了楼梯，四下里看了一圈，转身往走廊深处去。这地方不太隔音，走廊两侧门里传出的尽是些莺声燕语，夹杂着士兵的喘息，低骂，还有木床摇晃的声音，Rogers队长紧紧捏着手套，沉默地停在其中一扇门前。

四倍听力，要分辨一句“Bucky”并不难。都说人对自己的姓名最为敏感，但对队长来说，“Bucky Barnes”和“Steve Rogers”其实没有太多分别。

他礼貌性地敲了一下门，里面的声音立刻停住了。

“谁？”是女孩儿的声音。

接着是翻身的声音：“Bucky，有人敲门。”

 

Rogers队长沉默地笑了一声。

他皱紧了眉头，紧攥着手套，深呼吸。

 

门开了一条缝。

“队长？”女孩一声惊呼。

Rogers队长低头看去，一眼扫到对方胸前的铜章，是志愿救护队的小护士。

“谁？”从门里传出声音。

“Barnes中士在吗。”队长问。

小护士吓了一跳，队长推门就进来了，Bucky Barnes正躺在床上歪头朝这边看，他胸前的衣服解开了，露出赤裸的胸膛和缠住腹部伤口的层层绷带。

 

Bucky看了队长一眼，转过头闭上眼不吭声了。“队长你、你不要误会，我是因为Bucky在楼下摔倒了才被他们叫过来——”

“女士，我和Barnes中士有些要事需要商量。”Rogers队长低下头，眉头紧蹙，语气却很温和。

小护士一下子噤了声——Rogers队长明明不像在发怒，可她为什么觉得害怕。

 

门关上。

Barnes中士扶着床垫坐起来，Rogers队长不吭声，Bucky也不想讲话，房间里太过安静，反倒衬得隔壁摇床的声音格外响。

Bucky坐在床边，拢了拢身上的外套，低头把扣子一个个从下往上扣。

“Bucky。”

Bucky也不抬头，刘海覆在他的额头上，睫毛低垂，一片阴影罩在他头上，Rogers队长走到他面前。

“我们应该谈谈。”

队长伸出左手捏Bucky的肩膀，Bucky能从那手指的力量中感觉他的克制，以及和克制相差无几的怒意。

Steve在生气。

“我不想谈。”Bucky说。

“……Bucky。”

Rogers队长放开他的肩膀，转而去揉他的后颈，手指沿着喉结向上，队长把Bucky的下巴硬抬起来。

Bucky原本还努力把眼睛朝两侧瞥，这会儿躲也躲不过，只得抬起眼来正视队长的脸。站在他面前的Rogers队长显然刚开过什么会，U.S.领花一个不漏地别在领口，那在提醒Bucky，你是个士兵，而站在你面前的人是个军官，你应该服从命令。

Bucky总是忘记这一点，他们在打仗，情况不比以前，他和Steve都不再只是Bucky和Steve了，Steve更不是豆芽菜。

“我需要站起来敬礼吗，队长。”Bucky问。

“……”Rogers队长沉默，看来这笑话不好笑。

“你在生气。”Bucky咽了口口水，说。

“没有。”队长语气温和，声音压得很低。

“你生气了。”

“没有。”

“你想让我怎么做？”Bucky不停地吞咽喉咙，他眼角氤湿，和摄入了过多酒精不无关系，领口敞开，露出里面赤裸的缠着绷带的身体，Rogers队长盯着这双快要了他的命的蓝眼睛，目光交汇，Bucky并不畏惧他的注视。

Steve半晌摇头，无计可施似的：“Bucky，跟我回去，我们谈一谈——”

Bucky用行动表示他根本不想谈，他擦了一把脸，咬着嘴唇把手伸到Steve上衣下摆里面，根本不需要眼睛看，灵活的手指三两下就把队长的腰带解开了，“Bucky！”Bucky抬头盯着队长变色的脸，握住那还没硬起来的阴茎对着顶端头部亲了一口。

他把Rogers队长往后推，自己撑着打软的膝盖跪在地上，Barnes中士身上的军服可没队长那么齐整，他扶着队长的阴茎，用手心快速撸了两下，睁着眼张开嘴深深含进喉咙里。

他的脸埋在Rogers队长解开的军裤前面，嘴里塞满了阴茎，抬眼盯着队长的眼睛看。Rogers队长面上不动声色，喉结却明显地快速滑动，好像口干舌燥一样。Bucky深咽了一会儿，然后艰难地吐出来，他两瓣嘴唇依依不舍地搭在队长的龟头上，在那顶端来回吮吸和亲吻，吸了几口气后，Bucky再次闷声把队长粗大的家伙整根含进嘴里。

“Bucky，”Rogers队长手指有点哆嗦，他扣住Bucky的下巴，逼他把嘴里男人的阴茎吐出来，“停下。”

Bucky一个劲儿深呼吸，双手捧着队长的阴茎不肯松手，他眉头簇起一个结，抬头不满地盯着Steve。

“队长，报告队长……”他笑了一下，眉头舒展，却并不快乐，眼睛眨一下好像能眨出水来，“我……这两天受伤了，请原谅，我现在不想聊天，不想挨骂，不想和你吵架，我只想做爱，找人打一炮，得到一点放松。你把我的姑娘赶跑了——”

他意有所指，Rogers队长沉默地听着，Bucky躲开他的手，又重新张嘴叼住他的阴茎吸了一口。

队长的阴茎在他嘴里明显地胀大，变硬，深深卡住他的喉咙。

Bucky涨红了脸，费力地吐出来。他喝多了，迷迷糊糊地把脸贴在队长那根勃起的阴茎上，好像那是什么他心爱的宝物。时不时歪头含一口吻一下，好像那东西很甜，他特别喜欢。

Steve温度滚烫。

“别跟我……说什么废话。我只是一名战士，队长，只是个普通战士，可能明天就会死，德国佬的武器你也见过，我可能连骨灰也不会留下。我要抓紧一切时间享受快乐，而不是烦恼，难过，为了什么人一次次地痛苦和自责，我知道那没用。我只想做爱，如果队长你不想做，你就出去，如果你想，就闭上你的嘴。”

 

Bucky Barnes似乎在队长面前占了上风，小队长陷入沉默，倒显得Bucky吞咽阴茎的水声格外响。队长的阴茎已经在Bucky嘴里彻底勃起了，茎身沾满了Bucky口中的唾液，沉甸甸的龟头压在Bucky鲜红的舌面上摩擦，前液渗出来，斑斑点点沾在Bucky脸上，Bucky浑然不觉，他反复亲吻那根阴茎，用舌尖刺激顶端的小孔。队长的手指一再蜷缩，这会儿终于悄无声息地伸到后面，慢慢抓紧了Bucky脑后的短发。

Bucky叼着顶端努力吸嘬，又或者整根往自己嘴里塞和吞咽，他耳朵红了，脖子也开始发红，队长的龟头搅弄着他柔软的口腔内壁，缠着他的舌头，让唾液顺着他的嘴角狼狈地往下淌，圆圆的脸颊时而因为吸裹向内凹陷，时而被里面的阴茎顶得凸出一块。Rogers队长手掌攥着他的头，迟迟没有动作，Bucky抬起眼来，上翘的眼尾有液体反光。

他抓住Bucky的头，开始抽插这张柔软得不像话，又胡闹得不像话的嘴。

Bucky闭上眼睛，脸一下下被按着撞在Steve胯下，唾液顺着下巴流进脖子下面。

“Bucky，听着。”Steve把Bucky的头往自己胯下按，这有点残忍，因为他阴茎的尺寸很夸张，这样插进去，他的好兄弟会被噎得喘不过气。他看到Bucky颤抖的睫毛，他确定Bucky现在发不出声，说不出话，更没法胡闹。

Bucky小小的口腔像被固定在队长的阴茎上一样。

“听我说。如果你真的想活下去，Buck，多享受你口中的快乐，相信我，这也是我期望的，下次不要再为了我暴露你自己，万一——”

Steve一只手紧紧抓住Bucky的头发，扣住他的头在他嘴里抽插，另一只手抚摸Bucky红透的耳朵和脖子。这话他不说还好，不说Bucky还好端端地含着他的阴茎，努力地吸吮，一说出来，Bucky难以置信地看着他，嘴里呜呜嗯嗯的都是让人听不清的声音。

Steve把他的头放开。

“你……你他妈又在胡说八道，”Bucky吸了吸鼻子，眼眶通红，像要哭了似的，被阴茎反复抽插的嘴唇有点肿了，粘着唾液的嘴角张开，他跪在Steve面前，“听不懂吗，Steve，要么闭嘴，上我，要么出去，我可以去找别人。我不想听你说这些废话，活下去？如果只有我活下去那有什么意思，你不懂，Steve，你猜怎么着，我发现了，普通人和超级英雄说不明白——”

就那么一瞬间的事，Rogers队长的阴茎忽然弹了一下，Bucky甚至来不及反应过来，白色的浊液喷溅在他的刘海上，额头上，眉毛上，鼻尖上，脸颊上，Bucky呆呆地睁着眼，直到Steve射完了，阴茎半硬着，Bucky狼狈的脸上全是精液，挂在头发上，沿着嘴角往下淌，他一双蓝眼睛大睁着，望着Steve。

 

Steve深吸了一口气，伸手摸Bucky沾满精液的脸：“你想听什么，Buck？普通人，超级英雄，这两天你就是这么想的，你觉得和超级英雄说不明白？”

 

Steve忽然间生气了。

 

Bucky被拖着按在床上，刚想爬起来，一翻身就被Steve按了回去。裤子扒掉，两只手被Steve用领带紧紧反缚在身后，Bucky呼吸里全是精液的味道，是Steve Rogers的味道，他脸上头发上湿糊糊的到处是精液，睁着眼呆滞地望右边摇晃的白墙，Steve手指粗暴地插入他的后穴扩张——是的，粗暴，Steve咬牙切齿地掰过他的脸吻他的嘴，手指在他体内快速地抽插搅动，分开把他的后穴撑到最大，Bucky怀疑自己的嘴唇要被Steve咬破了，下面也是，当Steve的阴茎捅进来时，Bucky大口喘息着垂着头，浑身紧绷。

“操……”他暗暗骂了一声，然后立刻住了嘴，他们会被隔壁的士兵们听见的。Steve掰开他的屁股，尺寸可怕的阴茎戳进他紧闭的后穴，一下子捅到了底，Bucky被压着趴在床上，只有屁股抬着，跪立的膝盖摇摇欲坠，几乎要撑不住了。

“你想听什么，中士？”Steve喘着粗气问，一只手按着Bucky的头按在枕头上，另一手揉Bucky的屁股，木床吱吱呀呀地尖叫，Bucky腰被插得直哆嗦，Steve的胯部一下下拍打他的臀肉，滚烫的阴茎反复抽送，一次次直插到底，“听我训斥你？还是谢谢你不服从命令救了我以至于让自己受伤。”

Bucky哑着嗓子笑了一声：“是，是，Steve Rogers早就不需要我救了，我知道。我在添乱，在多此一举。”

他想自己果然是被Steve这家伙操出毛病来了，明明这么疼，心脏疼，屁股也疼，Steve操得这么用力，动作这么粗暴，自己双手还被绑着，他反而觉得快乐，好像压在心底数日的某块大石忽然间消失不见了，什么烦恼和忧愁都烟消云散。

 

或许是他眼泪流得太厉害，或许是他刚说的话让Steve更生气了，Steve着急地把他从床上翻过身来。Bucky嘴唇哭得颤抖，被他面对面插入，他把Bucky抱起来，看到Bucky头发上脸颊上还沾着精液，一幅被欺辱过的模样。

“Bucky——”

“你别说了，”Bucky哽咽着说，他大声喘气，后穴被阴茎塞满了，双手动不了，“闭嘴行吗，当我求你。”

Steve抱紧了Bucky的身体，吻他的嘴，他嘴里一股精液的腥味，还有一股酒精的辣味，直到Steve把Bucky吻得满面通红，快要窒息了，Steve才尝到那股他熟悉的属于Bucky嘴里的甜味。

“我爱你，我爱你，Bucky。”他没头没脑地说，阴茎在Bucky被操软的体内上下耸动，Bucky两条腿分开挂他腰上，手还绑在身后，Steve飞快解开，把Bucky的手拖到面前吻个不停。

 

“如果连你也把我当成什么超级英雄，Buck……”Steve说到一半，好像说不下去了。

Bucky哭得咳嗽一声，他被Steve按着后背紧紧抱着，下巴搭在那两道杠的队长肩章上。

Steve把他压回床上，捧着他的脸吻他，Bucky两条大腿张开，臀缝中间的小洞露出来，阴茎在里面来回进出，Steve没有放慢速度，反而更大角度地分开他的腿，送胯的动作更快也更加粗暴，Bucky从来没受过这个，身体被剧烈的快感激得直抽搐，他没用多少功夫就射了。

他的手和Steve的手交握住。Steve将他一条腿折起来搭在肩上，刚刚高潮过的小洞一张一缩地开合，被滚烫的阴茎再次捅进去。Bucky仰着头，眼泪全流进头发里去。

 

他脸上还有干涸的精液，像泪痕一样蜿蜿蜒蜒蔓延到下巴。Bucky没有伸手把它们擦掉的意思。

他喜欢Steve。

从隔壁传来妓女的浪叫声，士兵的低笑声，Bucky看着头顶不停晃动的天花板，看着Steve宽阔的肩膀和肩膀上的布章，感受着Steve操进他体内的坚硬和硕大，这让他产生一种极为荒唐怪诞的错觉。他握紧了Steve的手，好像只要有这个就足够了，James Buchanan Barnes有这个就够了，让他做什么都行。

他真的很害怕失去。

Steve操了他很长时间才射，操得他腰背酸麻，双腿像被抽掉了骨头一样软。精液几乎把Bucky的小洞灌满，他全身都是汗，虚脱地蜷缩着，上面下面都是Steve Rogers的精液。

Steve把他抱起来，珍惜地搂抱他的背，揉他的头发，迷恋地吻他的脸。

 

“我什么都做不了，Steve。”

Bucky忽然说。他一双眼睛睁着，鼻尖通红。Steve蹭他的额头。

“我只是……普通人，只有普通人的办法，我知道这在你面前可能很蹩脚……”

“Bucky——”

“但是说真的……要么看着你受伤，要么让你生气，我想不出两全其美的办法。”

Bucky眨了眨眼，透明的液体像雨蓄在云里，随时准备从他眼眶边缘落下来。

“你哥们我没那么厉害，水平很有限，真的。我做不到妥善地保护你，也没办法坐视不管，你可以把它当成……从布鲁克林留下的坏习惯什么的，你不得不承认它很难改。我可以眼睁睁看着你受伤一次两次三次，但次数多了我总会受不了。”

他忽然开始说，有点肿的嘴唇半张着，一股脑全说了出来，他不是没有话讲。Bucky Barnes从美国千里迢迢来到欧洲大陆，躺在遥远异乡一家破旧酒馆二楼的床上，隔壁房间全是他的战友和当地的姑娘、妓女，别人来这儿找乐子，Bucky来这儿脱下裤子给他的好哥们当乐子。

他来欧洲是为了这个吗？当然不。他是为了保护自己的家人，保护自己重要的人，保护国家，不然谁愿意不要命地来打仗。

 

可他最重要的人根本就不要他保护了。他该怎么办，他只是添麻烦。

Bucky沮丧极了，他想那干脆就做爱吧。

 

Steve被Bucky推在床上，他上衣外套解开了，领带垂在床头，露出衬衫衣领，Bucky让他不要说话，他一说话Bucky就低头咬他的嘴。

Steve的嘴角被咬破了，血沾在Bucky嘴唇上，竟然看不出有什么分别。Bucky撸动着Steve的阴茎，一直到那大家伙又兴奋地立起来，Bucky跪在Steve身上，滴着精液的穴口顶着龟头，一点点坐下去。

“Bucky。”Steve拧紧了眉头。

Bucky摇头，他睁着酒醉的眼睛，小声嘀咕：“你知道你以前每次生病我有多害怕吗，你知道你每次被人揍倒在地我有多担心吗，你知道之前你突然出现，从Hydra手里救了我们，唯一的路掉下去了，你不得不跳进火海，那时候我是什么心情吗……兄弟，你体会不到，我也无法告诉你，告诉你只能让你无端跟着烦恼……”

Steve从床上坐起身来，伸手去抱他，Bucky的腰杆有点撑不住了。

“没有人比我更明白你有什么理想，明白你想做到什么，Steve，但……你兄弟会担心你。”

Steve吻Bucky的脸，Bucky肩膀颤抖：“我不该跟你说这个……”

“Bucky……”Steve吻他的头发，攥紧他的衣服。

“我不能劝你别这么拼命。这是战争，我知道，战争不是儿戏，我知道你是美国队长，我知道你了不起，但是你也会死，哥们，你也只有一条命。”

“就当为了我们这些没有那么强的人，为了所有人，能不能小心一点，爱护你自己？”

 

“总有人……好吧，我，就是我，我会担心你。”

 

Steve以前从来没听Bucky说过这些，Bucky在家里是大哥，是学校是优等生，他对一切事情都那么游刃有余，总是笑嘻嘻的，好像对什么也不担心，什么事在他眼里都不是问题。Steve病得奄奄一息了，Bucky守在床边，告诉他你绝对会好起来的，然后Steve就真的好起来了。无论遇到多难对付的流氓、小偷、强盗，只要有Bucky在，他们总会赢的。

Bucky很少告诫他什么，很少把难题把自己的烦恼摊给他看，绝大部分事情他们都一起解决了。唯独参军那件事，Bucky认真地劝阻过，和他分析利弊，无奈Steve不愿意听，Bucky也就没有再说什么。

或许在那时候的Bucky心里，要么Steve肯定要留在后方，来不了前线，要么来了前线，Bucky也有办法保护他，给他找个安全的职务，一直做到战争结束——反正都是为国效力，不分什么高低。

 

可谁会想到，Steve不但来了前线，还摇身一变成了美国队长，情况已经远远超出了Bucky Barnes的能力范围。所有期待的目光都投向Steve，所有纳粹的炮火都指向Steve。

在这种时候，连保护都成为一种拖累，连担心和爱都变得难以启齿，因为他们都知道，国家更重要。

 

“战争总要付出代价，Buck，与其让你们受伤，不如我来。”Steve说。

Bucky呆呆听着，垂头丧气：“你到底听到我刚才说的那些话了吗，Steve。”

说了就和没说一样，就说普通人和超级英雄无法沟通了。

Steve收紧手臂，把Bucky牢牢抱住，他抬头啄吻Bucky的嘴：“是，听到了。”

“你听到什么？”

“能得到Bucky Barnes的爱，Steve Rogers多么幸运。”

 

Bucky被他抱起来，双腿悬空地压在墙上，Steve舔舐Bucky湿透的眼角，低头吻他的嘴。身体的重量往下坠，Steve插得特别深，把Bucky体内原本被射进去的精液全挤了出来。Bucky双手抱住Steve的脖子，咬着嘴巴不敢出声。

他望着Steve近在咫尺的一双眼睛，他们气喘吁吁地接吻。“战争总要付出代价。”Steve说的没错。但如果一定必须要有人付出这个代价，Bucky希望不要是Steve，不要是任何人。

他不喜欢血清，可是有那么一秒钟，Bucky觉得自己体内的血清也不是那么讨厌。他甚至想，如果能拥有和Steve一样的能力就好了，如果不能，就让他变得强一点，再强一点。

Steve似乎知道他在想什么。

“别再试图救我，Bucky。”

“我救不了世界，Steve，我不是英雄……”不知是不是Bucky的错觉，Steve的动作越来越用力，甚至粗暴，像是开了什么窍一样，“我只能救你……世界需要队长……”

Bucky很快就射了，Steve咬他的脖子，双手捏他的两瓣屁股用力揉搓，Bucky似乎并不讨厌被这么对待——从他身体的反应来看，甚至是喜欢。

“队长需要Bucky。”Steve说。

从隔壁传来的嬉笑和叫喊声充斥着他们周围的空间，他们其实和那些男男女女一样感到快乐，但他们不能出声，不能张扬，不能被任何人知晓。

所幸Steve Rogers从小就习惯了有事只和Bucky一个人分享，也只有Bucky会和他分享。

所以如今这种隐藏也算不了什么，他们觉得快乐就足够了。

 

Bucky眼神有点涣散了，Steve直到阴茎全软掉才抽了出来，把他放回床上，他两条腿内侧淌着一道道精液，连脚踝上都有。

上衣被脱掉，露出赤裸的胸膛和缠满绷带的腹部，Steve吻他的锁骨，用牙齿拉扯他的乳头，Bucky气喘吁吁，跟Steve保证他身上的伤已经好了。

“你的护士朋友告诉我，你在他们那里睡不着，做噩梦，”Steve说，他搂着Bucky的肩膀，手插进Bucky脑后的短发里，“梦见我死了。”

Bucky把头埋进Steve脖子里。

“以前也会做这种梦？”

Bucky摇头，过会儿又点头。

“我在你梦里死过几次？”

Bucky笑了，他笑的时候脸颊鼓鼓的，眼角是弯的。

 

他们听到楼下有人在唱歌。是Dugan他们最喜欢唱的那首歌。

 

_Here is a tavern in the town, in the town,_

_And there my dear love sits him down, sits him down,_

_And drinks his wine 'mid laughter free,_

_And never, never thinks of me._

_Fare thee well, for I must leave thee,_

_Do not let the parting grieve thee,_

_And remember that the best of friends must part, must part_

_Adieu, adieu, kind friends adieu, adieu, adieu,_

_I can no longer stay with you, stay with you,_

_I'll hang my harp on a weeping willow tree,_

_And may the world go well with thee._

 

“不要担心我死，Buck。”

Steve忽然说。

 

Bucky静静睁开眼。

“还记得去年的平安夜吗。”Steve问。

“……”

“我们说起过未来，不止一次。”

Bucky点头。

Steve抚摸他的脖子，弯下腰吻他汗湿的额头。

“你的队长不是亡命之徒，他说话算话。”

 

Dugan他们醉醺醺回到营地的时候，正遇上Falsworth在到处找人。他手里拿着一件脏外套，上面沾着血。

“这是什么？”Gabe问，他一眼看到那外套袖子上的三道线军衔，“Bucky的衣服？”

Falsworth看了他们一眼，歪头示意他们都进帐篷里面。

“Bucky去哪了。”

“不知道，他没和我们一起。”

“队长呢？”

“这就更不知道了。我们没遇到他。”

Falsworth沉默了一会儿，目光闪动。

“Bucky的衣服怎么在你这儿。”Gabe问。

“伞兵部队的人送来的，他们捡到了这件外套，记得吗，当时我们给Bucky做了急救，这件外套脱下来就被忘在那里了。”

“然后呢，发生了什么，这不就是一件外套。”

Falsworth把外套口袋里的东西翻了出来：“那家伙不知道这是谁的外套，绣名字的地方被磨烂了，然后他发现了这个。”

 

森田第一个伸手，把Falsworth手里的东西接过来，他和Dugan他们面面相觑，笑Falsworth太严肃了。那只是两张纸，其中一张大的被折叠成平整的方形，另一张很小，沾了血，只是一张字条。

森田把字条打开，笑容还挂在脸上。Gabe拿过那张大的，打开，发现是一张士兵人寿保险单。

“姓名，Steve Rogers……” Dernier站在旁边念道，抬头问，“队长的表格没交吗，这个不是要交给Barnes中士吗。”

Falsworth摇了摇头，是Gabe先说的：“你忘了，队长没交，他当时说他没有父母没有亲人没有配偶，他受伤了会自己痊愈，如果死了抚恤金也没有人拿，所以交了也没用。”

“那这张是怎么回事，怎么会出现在Bucky口袋里。”

Gabe大约是发现了那张表格不对劲的地方在哪，他转头去看森田，发现森田看着那张字条，表情也很怪异。

他们交换了一下手里的东西，Gabe看到那张字条上写着：我不能时刻在你身边，但我对你的心在。没有落款。森田打开那张表格，一眼就看到了Steve Rogers的名字，他目光向下一扫，落到抚恤金受益人的配偶一栏。

 

Falsworth默不作声地看着他俩。

森田半晌说了句：“看来……这位朋友也没有我们想象中的那么死板。”

Gabe问：“这算不算侵犯隐私。”

Falsworth咳嗽了一声：“你们就没什么别的想法？”

Gabe摇摇头。森田也是。Dernier这会儿才看到那张表格，惊讶地眨了眨眼。

Dugan是第一个回答的，他喝得满脸酡红：“那个伞兵部队的家伙在哪？”

 


	13. Chapter 13

13:00，2014，美国

 

Steve去Dr.Banner的实验室一问，才知方才打来电话的果然是他。队长省略了部分不能说明的内容——队长并不是撒谎，也绝非刻意隐瞒，只是省略了一些队长认为不那么重要也不太需要被他人知道的细节——把他暂时带Bucky回家洗了个澡，Bucky又很疲惫地睡着了这事跟Bruce说了一遍。

他道歉，擅自把Bucky带了回去，没有听Banner的嘱咐不说，还不接电话。

Banner摘下眼镜，没脾气地点头微笑，把手里的文件也放下了。

“他现在呢？”

Rogers队长穿了一件紧身白T恤，柔软的衣纹勾勒出他完美的身材结实的肌肉块，旁人忍不住把目光落在他身上瞧一会儿，瞧他的体格，猜测那里面蕴藏的力量，又不敢久窥。他看起来刚刚放松过，神清气爽，几个小时前布满他眼角眉梢的那些紧绷的压力和复杂的情绪——那些恐惧、担心、不甘、懊悔——从他脸上一扫而光。队长说：“他在家里休息。”

家里。值得玩味的词。Banner点头。

队长的道歉就是这样，他一点也不心虚，相反的，无论谈到什么他都很有底气。这种底气来自绝对的自信自控自律，来自上个世纪二战老兵久经沙场的领导能力。这种底气让他很容易说服旁人，有时候只用一句话，再难以置信的事对方也就目瞪口呆地接受了。

“既然没什么异样，就等他睡醒再来吧。”Dr.Banner用关照病人家属一样的口吻对队长说。

 

Bucky的眼伤到第三天才宣告痊愈，不知是不是因为这段时间看不见，他变得特别喜欢往Steve身上粘。Steve本想在他睡熟后依照惯例离开，就见他翻过身来不安地抱着Steve的脖子，一定要Steve抱紧了他，握住他的手，连脸颊也贴在一起他才安静了。这样Steve就根本没法走了。睡到半截，Bucky嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的也全是一些Steve听不清的字眼。他好像在做梦，梦得比以前更频繁，眉头紧皱，Steve睡不着，也不想睡，就躺在旁边近距离瞧他的脸，凝视他的表情，猜他又在梦里看到了什么，经历了什么。

那八成是他们的过去，Bucky的梦总与Steve有关。有时Bucky睡到一半突然开始来回翻身，他呼吸急促，脸颊无端浮一层浅红，他眉头拧成一个死结，直到Steve从背后抱紧他把他叫醒，他才停下来。

“Steve？”他轻喘着喊了一声，嘴唇颤抖，眼睛看不见，他分不清这是现实还是梦里。

他短裤前面已经被凸起的部位顶了起来，还浸湿了一小块。

有嘴唇擦过他的耳朵，那动作既温柔克制，又强硬不容拒绝，对方下巴上隐隐还有些胡茬，轻蹭着他的脸，安慰着他，保护着他。这与梦里人的笨拙冲动截然不同。

 

他们时常半夜开始做爱，Bucky的睡裤和内裤垂在脚踝上，他背靠着床头，自己抱起两条腿，凌乱的长发盖住眼睛，被看不见的Steve用阴茎插入小洞。他们甚至不需要什么前戏，从梦里醒来的Bucky往往已经进入了状态，小腹下一团热，他想要Steve插入他。

Steve往往能从Bucky透露的两三句细节里猜出他梦到了什么，比如Bucky提到颠簸的卡车车厢，Steve就问他是不是旁边有个炉子，上面还有一铁盒冷掉的炖菜，Bucky记不清太多细节，只能迷糊地点头，又摇头，于是Steve告诉他：“那天我们一起去维也纳，和Dugan森田他们一起，还记得他们吗，我给你看过照片，天很冷，我们劫了一辆德国佬的卡车，你冻得嘴唇发紫，Dugan他们在前面开车，我在车厢里抱着你。当时我们已经很久没亲热过了，还在努力忍着，他们为我们争取了四十多分钟的赶路时间。”

Bucky抱紧了Steve的脖子，他毛躁的长发在Steve肩膀肌肉上来回刮蹭，Steve揉他的后脑勺，边小声在耳边讲故事给他听边用阴茎一下下按摩他紧致的体内。

“那个卡车车厢是全封闭的，为了防止意外发生，Gabe从外面插上了车门栓。我把怀表拿出来摆在桌垫上计算时间。”

他们都出了汗，特别是Bucky，射精以后脖子通红，嘴唇脱水一样干得发黏，好像热得受不了了。Steve把Bucky身上的睡衣全脱掉，房间里很温暖，Bucky赤身裸体也感觉不到任何不适。窗帘拉得严丝合缝，Bucky还被插入着，被Steve以这个姿势从床上直接抱起来。

他张着嘴唇喘气，头发遮住脸。Steve的阴茎深埋在他体内，人走一步，那阴茎就在Bucky肠道深处顶一下。

Steve大约是把他抱去了厨房，因为他闻到了一股牛奶面包的气味。

“来，Bucky。”Steve说。一个有点凉的硬东西贴在了Bucky嘴唇上，Bucky愣了几秒钟，然后张开嘴。

是水，清凉的水润湿了他的嘴唇，带着一股凉意流进他的口腔。有一部分不小心倒了出去，沿着Bucky的嘴角一直流淌到他印着吻痕的锁骨和胸膛上。

“你不敢出声，但我们很久没做了，都很着急，我很想要你，你也想要我，卡车一路颠簸，你把自己的嘴咬出了血还是忍不住声音，那时的你不像现在……总之我劝了你很久，你才肯咬我的肩膀。”

Steve边说，边用一只手搂着Bucky的腰撑住他，另一只手擦Bucky嘴角的水渍，摸Bucky在七十年里变长了的头发。Bucky搂着他脖子的手松开了，小心翼翼摸到他眼前，他把水杯塞进Bucky手心里。

Bucky仰头喝了一口水，鲜红的嘴唇抵在玻璃杯边缘，修长的脖颈上喉结上下滑动，Steve的阴茎在他体内胀痛着，隐忍不发。

Bucky又喝了第二口，然后低下头来，他没咽下去，脸颊鼓鼓的，嘴角湿润，他想吻Steve，想把水也分给他一半。

 

可现在早已不是战争年代了，干净的水不是稀缺资源，Rogers队长不必再和Barnes中士在卡车车厢里分享珍贵的半壶水，谁也舍不得浪费一滴半点。

但队长还是接住了这个吻，他一双眼睛在21世纪的暖光中灼灼望着Bucky紧闭的眼，长而下垂的睫毛，这个吻湿漉漉的，水从嘴角淌出来，队长顺着水渍吻遍了中士的脖子，吻得中士喘息连连，吻得队长自己眼睛也跟着湿润了。他节俭惯了，还是不太习惯奢侈。

他们尽情享受和彼此共度的时间，没有任何时限，生活就像战时做过的最甜蜜的梦一样无拘无束。厨房的流理台有点凉，很快就被Bucky和Steve身上的汗烫热了。

 

Bucky睁开眼。他终于睡醒了。晨曦隐隐约约照亮了卧室，照亮了他身上盖的米色柔软的毯子，照亮了身旁Steve安静的睡脸和金色的短发。

什么都没有改变，他在“家”里，和Steve在一起。Bucky眨了眨眼睛，翻了个身，瞳孔在不起眼的光芒中放大，近距离望Steve的脸。

 

就在几天之前，他倒在地上，被拖进那个冬兵以往最熟悉的冷冻舱，他脑海中意识尚存，冰雪将他覆盖，他想起他的“家”，想起Steve。

没经历过Steve带给他的生活之前，冬兵从不觉得冷冻舱不好，不觉得有些事情实在残酷，不觉得自己算是一个人。有那么一秒他开始害怕，开始难过和慌乱，不是惧怕死亡，是他预感到之后会发生什么。Hydra，带电的会将他记忆片片剥离的帽子，茫然空白的大脑，枪，匕首，火药，面罩，冬日战士。他的世界将再次变得模糊，仿佛蒙着一层雨雾，充满了喑哑的尖叫，要叫破他的耳膜。

当他再次出现在Steve Rogers面前，再次对Steve拔枪相向，他们中必然有人流血，或许有人流泪。而不是像现在这样，在一个平凡的清晨，在一张普通的毯子下面，全世界都是寂静的，他了解自己的意愿，顺从自己的感觉，给Steve Rogers一个再平常不过的充满依恋的吻。

 

Steve Rogers是被厨房里的动静弄醒的。他前几天都没睡好，搞得昨夜睡得特别沉，一和Bucky躺在一起，他就总忍不住睁着眼瞧来瞧去，瞧Bucky长长的眼尾，微翘的鼻头，红润的嘴唇，怎么瞧怎么喜欢，他就像个穷怕了的穷鬼，以前打仗的时候总没多少机会盯着喜欢的人看，怕被旁人发觉，总是看不满足，以至于现在有大把时间在一起，他还是舍不得闭眼。

他爬起来，意识到Bucky很可能已经恢复了视力，他踩着拖鞋走到厨房门边，看到Bucky就在里面。

长发微卷着垂在脖子上，露出一点点弯弯的耳朵，Bucky穿了睡衣，低头专注地用刀切手里的培根。刀在他手里就像变了个模样，切得又快，还不出声音，培根就像机器片出来的一样薄，厚度极均匀地摊在盘子里。

 

Steve没舍得出声打扰，他一个人躲到门后面去，透过玻璃看Bucky的背影。

影影绰绰。

他想起那个低矮的天花板，想起那些年吃过的药片，想起躺在床上时只能看到厨房的一条缝，想起身上盖的带有Bucky剃须水味道的西服。

“糟糕，我又把蛋煎糊了……”他想起Bucky端着盘子快步跑到自己面前，用叉子把发黑的边缘撕掉，一双大眼睛抱歉地瞧他，那时他已经病得大半天没吃过东西了，“你先凑合吃，哥们，我再去外面看看买点什么。”

 

Bucky学着他之前做早餐的模样煎好了培根和蛋，端出来时才注意到他。他低头看Bucky的脸，Bucky低头看盘子里糊了的煎蛋。Bucky睡衣的领口大又宽松，露出一半肩膀和锁骨，Steve伸手把他的长发往后理，低头情不自禁地吻他的脸，然后是嘴。

Bucky的脸颊圆圆的，吻起来很软，很舒服，比刚和Steve住在一起那会儿胖了一点，倒和Steve记忆里相差无几。

陶壶里换了一枝新的金盏菊，枝干鲜嫩茁壮，花瓣一点点开放。Steve把煎蛋糊了的边缘撕掉，和Bucky坐在沙发上端着盘子一起吃。

 

Bucky在Steve的陪同下去Dr.Banner的实验室做检查，听Banner说Hydra新研发的科技他和Tony已经掌握得差不多了，这次的行动很及时，若是再晚上十天半个月，被他们研发出更高一级的射线，对Bucky和Steve体内血清造成的就会是永久性的伤害。

Bucky对Bruce很有好感，Steve感觉得出来。Bruce身上也发生过很多不得已，很多不能被他控制，醒来后也只能追悔莫及的往事。如今Bruce已经能和那个家伙友好相处了，Bucky还在一点点学习，一点点寻找自己。

Bucky并没有把这次受伤的事放在心上，倒是Steve紧张得要命，对着Banner问东问西，才稍微放了心。

Bucky在电梯里忽然说了句谢谢，谢谢Steve把他从那个冷冻舱里救了出来。他看着Steve的眼睛。Steve摇头：“你这么说，让我觉得我更加令人失望。这本不该发生在你身上，Bucky。”

Bucky想了一会儿，电梯门打开，他走出去：“Steve，那个射线挺疼的。”

Steve跟出去，快步跑到Bucky身前把人拦住，Bucky很少说什么是“疼”的，他以为Bucky的眼睛还不舒服，果然还是要拜托Banner再检查一下。

“还很疼吗？”Steve急切地问，眉头皱成一个疙瘩。

Bucky愣了一下，摇头，半天才说：“你……没受伤真好。”

 

他一双眼睛好端端地望着Steve，特别蓝，特别坦白，特别好看。他和Steve一起回家，一进门Steve就把他按在门后，不由分说开始吻他，Bucky背抵着门，小声喘息，目光透过Steve的肩膀看到忽然发亮的桌面。他告诉Steve好像有任务，Steve手指在他体内搅动了两下，然后抽出来，套弄了下阴茎就着急地插进去。

Steve有点冲动，有点莽撞，Bucky就在眼前，他不愿意多等一分一秒，他似乎一下子回到了二十多岁，回到那个穷疯了饿怕了的傻小子身上，一颗心都放到Bucky面前，一身力气都往Bucky身上使。Bucky体内还很紧，没能扩张开，但他好像顾不得了。

 

他喊Bucky的名字，一遍遍地喊，Bucky至始至终都紧抱着他，没离开他。

 

Bucky手艰难地扶着后背的门，双脚慢慢离地，Steve的阴茎在他体内越胀越大，胀得他难受，胀得他觉得Steve几乎是他身体的一部分，控制他心跳的脉动，操纵他血液的流速。他浑身发热，Steve的吻更热，热得他浑身发红，手脚攀在Steve身上，眼眶湿润，脑子不清不楚。他好像坠进了一片冰冷的雾里，一丝不挂，赤身裸体地在雾中翻滚，整个世界都像隔着一层纱，他置身其中，躲不过横飞的子弹，闪不开对准自己的冷枪暗箭，他伤痕累累，只有Steve的身影还清清楚楚在他前方。

那耀眼的金色像日光一样刺破了雾气。他僵立在原地，像是被猎人引诱了的猎物，蹒跚学步，朝Steve的方向迈动了脚步。他开始学着走，他想到Steve身边去。可这很难，无论距离一度拉得多么近，Steve很快又会远远将他抛下。

他无法走快，他站在那条无形的长路上，像一个负重行走的囚徒，身后拖了满地，都是他丢不掉又捡不起来的回忆，一半来自冬兵，另一半来自本该在七十年前死去的Bucky Barnes，它们两只合并起来，做一双魔鬼的手，在身后拽着他，抓他的脚腕，直要把他拖回无穷无尽自责与懊悔的深渊地狱。

他和Steve Rogers之间的距离好像是无穷无尽的，他很难赶得上他，只是当他筋疲力尽，灰心丧气的时候，Steve就会出现在他面前，搂住他的肩膀，给他一个带着Steve温度的吻。

他不得不继续走，不得不继续活下去，手上脚上脖子上缠满了桎梏，肩膀被铁钉链条重重穿透，他还是得走，Steve在等他，他更不能将这一身罪孽弃之不顾。

 

谁能替他背负，替他解下这些沉重的刑具？谁都不能。或许有一天，当他行至终点。上天望着他走过的路，会愿意伸出一双手，将他全身件件枷锁除下来，还给他灵魂永恒的自由。

他才终于对得起Steve的期望和等待，他才能追赶到Steve身边，和他一起奔跑在更远的，却再没有孤独的路上。

 

“Bucky，看着我，看着我……”Steve扶着他的脖子，把他手腕按在门上，他动弹不得，一双眼珠在Steve脸上来回打转，嘴唇紧咬着颤抖。

深埋在体内的阴茎抽离了他，抽到一半又猛地顶回来，严丝合缝地挤入他身体深处。Bucky受不住地仰起脖子，头顶贴住门不断磨蹭，他十根脚趾全缩了起来，两条腿像风中的芦苇一样悬在Steve腰上摇摆，后穴被完全撑开撑到最大，Steve的阴茎根部牢牢抵住他臀缝，久久也不肯给他的身体一丁点喘息的机会。

“难受吗？”Steve摸他的脸，小声问他。

汗流下来，划过脖子，痒得厉害。Bucky摇头，他腰发酸，大腿有点支撑不住，被Steve长时间插入的那地方经历了一场太过强硬的性爱更是麻得像没了知觉。今天的Steve特别急躁，特别失控，Bucky看着Steve紧皱的眉头和涌出泪水的眼眶，他似乎也能感觉到，体会到Steve内心的震动，他张开红得过分的嘴唇，让Steve的舌头伸进他疼得发抖的嘴里去。

“我很，我很抱歉……”Steve说。

唾液把他们两个的嘴唇都浸湿了，那是谁的唾液，他们也根本分不清。Bucky的手腕被拉了下来，腰被紧搂住，视线摇晃，Steve把他后背朝下地放在地板上。双腿自然摊开，Steve的阴茎滑出来，立即有白色的精液溢出那个有点肿了的小口，那是Steve不久之前射进去的，被手指堵着一直流不出来，后来又被Steve用重新变大变硬的阴茎捅进去塞住，就这么长时间存在Bucky肚子里，到这会儿才顺着大腿内侧淌了出来。Bucky睁大了一双眼睛，凝望俯身在他头顶亲吻他的Steve，好像在望一束光，一个近在眼前却又遥不可及的影子，他两只手靠过去，贴着Steve肌肉结实的肩膀，抱Steve的脖子，让这个正在发生的吻变得更亲密更难分难舍。

Steve察觉到了他的愿望，Steve闷闷笑了一声，伸手握住了那只正抱着自己脖子的手，这一声笑被堵在他们两个湿润的嘴里，好像一颗又甜又涩的糖，在他们牙齿间化开。Steve的身体是这么热，胸口热，手心热，舌头也热，伸进Bucky嘴里，阴茎塞进Bucky下面的入口，让Bucky全身从里到外也像颗糖一样融化在Steve怀里。

“Bucky……Bucky？”Steve望着Bucky迷蒙的眼睛，伸手抓Bucky湿透的长发。他们就趴在刚进门的走廊地板上接吻。Steve抬起Bucky的双腿干他，把他下面干得更湿更软，干得紧紧吸住Steve的阴茎不肯放开。要知道就在不久之前，Bucky身体还干涩得要命，被他强硬地捅进去，一直操到射精，才终于算是彻底湿了。这会儿Bucky的身体不受控制地前后摇动，一头长发在地板上来回摩擦，双腿大大分开，Steve眉头紧缩，一门心思操着这样的Bucky，若不是Bucky也红着脸，若不是Bucky也用那种依恋的望着唯一的目光望着他，他怕是以为自己在犯罪了。

Bucky的身体总是很紧，睁大的蓝眼睛湿湿润润的，眼神专注又无辜。Steve摸他耳边的一两根头发，低头吻他自然上翘的柔软嘴唇。是，犯罪，面对这样的Bucky，只是一个吻也像犯罪一样。

他抽身出来，握着Bucky的腰将Bucky翻过身。Bucky愣了一下，然后自觉撑起膝盖，双手扶着地面趴着。

Steve笑了一声，不知是太高兴了还是哭笑不得：“Bucky，我的Bucky……”

一双手揉着Bucky背后的臀部，那臀部挺翘，紧实，他把龟头插入其中湿软的小洞。Steve附身下来，胸膛贴住后背，两只宽大的手掌包住Bucky撑在地面的手。

很快Bucky那只属于人类的手就撑不住了。Steve压在他身上，对着他的屁股大力送胯。那力气太大了，Bucky整个身体被撞得一次次向前滑，又被Steve的手臂拦着动不了。耳边全是肉体撞击的啪啪声响，还有Steve口中喃喃的一句句“Bucky”，Bucky红着脸闭上眼睛，额头贴住地面，等身体被翻回来时，他头发乱糟糟地遮住脸，额头那一小块全都摩擦得血红，Steve矛盾重重地抱着他，一边心疼地吻他额头，吻他潮红的脸，一边又把他一条无力的腿拉高了搭在肩上，一刻不停地操他。

“……Steve……”

Bucky出多了汗，全身的欲望好像都被Steve的体温蒸了出来，一点一滴堆在Bucky那双蓝得要命的眼睛里，他望着Steve的脸，咬紧的红嘴唇逐渐张开，一开始还是小声的隐忍的呢喃，渐渐变成渴望的恳求的呼唤，他仰躺在地板上，双手摊开，腰以下的部分几乎悬空，着力点全在Steve身上，Steve插进来一下，他全身都跟着战栗和摇晃。

好像他只是Steve手里的一只提线人偶，Steve动动手指，他再没力气也要跟着动，这与意愿无关，这是一种本能。

 

他一直睁着他那双可怜的眼睛，眼泪流出来也不舍得眨，无论Steve对他做什么，他只要看得见，都要定定盯着Steve看。几次高潮，他瞳孔涣散，失神地睁着眼，身体难以控制地抽搐，那眼里倒映的还全是那头金发，那个男人的脸。Steve把他上衣除下来，吻他变硬变挺的乳头，咬他的锁骨，问他怎么了，怎么老是盯着自己看。

他不肯说。长发被一丝不乱地理到脑后，Steve的手指温柔极了，小心翼翼地捧着他的脸，用大拇指擦他的眼角。他抱紧了一身汗水的Steve，Steve也抱紧了一身汗水的他。

 

他们在浴缸里接吻，Bucky再次被Steve的手指弄得腰都软掉了，Steve把精液从他体内挖出来，抹在他嘴唇上，他背靠着Steve的胸膛，张开嘴含住Steve的手指，在Steve灼灼的目光中把带着Steve味道的精液全咽下去。

他看起来是这么的“乖”，这么随Steve想干什么就干什么，可也就是这样的他，几天之前，乖乖地和Steve做爱，乖乖地在Steve身边睡觉，然后一个人闷声不吭地爬起来，扛着枪孤身出行，单挑了Hydra大半个基地的兵力，又为了保护那些人质差点被劫走。

Steve低头吻Bucky的耳朵，理他的头发，猜他这个神秘的脑袋瓜里到底在想什么。

 

他很想和Bucky约法三章，请求Bucky以后有什么事一定要告知自己，至少让他有所准备，至于他，他当然会尊重Bucky的所有选择和决定。

Steve Rogers一下愣住了。

他突然明白约法三章也没有用。他也突然明白了当年Bucky在布鲁克林笑着劝他不要挨揍，不要参军时是什么心情。

关心，尊重，无奈。Bucky从不会强硬地否决他的想法，只会低声告诉他危险在哪，在他表示坚持时无奈地鼓励他，然后跟随他，保护他。他现在在做的事，所有的心情，全是他这位好兄弟七十年前有的，做的。而那时Bucky只有二十岁。

 

Bucky既然决定了做什么，就一定会有第二次第三次，至于告不告诉自己，这也是Bucky自己决定的一部分。Rogers队长又有什么资格要求他改变。他当然是爱Bucky的。他们的爱并不软弱，并不盲目，并不自私，他们都能负担。

 

桌面上浮着的不是什么任务，只是一段网路上的视频，是Jarvis传过来的。Steve刚刚帮坐在他双腿中间的Bucky擦干头发，那段视频就自动打开了。

画面中央是一对正在接受采访的兄妹。

“我想是超级英雄救了我……不，不是队长他们，是一个我从没见过的人，”小男孩伸出两只手比划，“他穿着一身黑衣服，黑鞋子，戴着黑面具，拿着黑色的枪，长发，超酷，他打开仓库门，把我们都救了出来。”

身旁的女孩是男孩的妹妹，睁着一双哭红的眼睛紧盯镜头。她穿了件橘红的裙子，那是夏天的颜色。

“这一对兄妹在幼年时失去了父亲，发生在化工厂的一场爆炸让他们再度失去母亲。如今这两个孩子求助我们，希望能找到救了哥哥一命的那位神秘英雄。如果您有线索，请务必与我们联系——”

 

Steve拿开手里的毛巾，Bucky坐在他身前，背影一动不动。

 

Tony问Steve有没有看那段视频，Steve点头，但Bucky看过后毫无表示，似乎根本不接受这样的感谢。究竟是不想接受，不能接受，还是不敢接受，谁又知道。

 

Steve下午又出勤去了，到深夜才回来。他很惊讶，放假的Bucky没有睡觉，没有在发呆，而是坐在电视前自己一个人看一张碟片。那是一部很老的黑白电影，Steve解下带扣，摘下头盔，把盾放在门后。Bucky听见动静，回过头时，Steve已经走到沙发后面了，Steve俯下身揉他的头发，给了他一个代表回家的吻。

 

Steve在Bucky身边坐下，沙发登时凹下去一大块，Bucky把自己的杯子递给他喝水，他们一起看电影。客厅的灯重新关上，窗帘也拉紧了，整个房间里只有电视屏幕亮着光。

屏幕里，女主人公正和男主角并肩坐在一辆开往纽约的大巴上。

Steve什么都没有说，没有问Bucky感觉如何，是不是觉得这电影似曾相识，有没有想起自己曾经看过。

Bucky就靠在他身边，睁大了眼睛，嘴唇微张，认真而专注地盯着屏幕。Steve把手伸过去，搂过Bucky的肩膀，手指绕着他的头发。

是Bucky先出声打破这寂静的。因为那一幕他实在没看懂：喜欢吹牛的男主人公使劲浑身解数也没拦到车，倒是女主角一亮大腿，下一辆车登时停下了。

在冬兵的概念里这事可没什么道理，虽然——好吧，Hydra基地里几乎没有女人，他不知道女人本身也算是一种利器。他听Steve在身边笑了一声，转过头，Steve也在看他。

“他为什么停车？”Bucky嘴角动了动，小声问。

“因为他看到了Colbert的腿。”Steve抿着嘴笑了。

“为什么？”

Steve耸了耸肩：“因为……她的腿很美？”

Bucky一脸困惑，眉心微蹙。

 

Steve忽然说：“以前我们看过这个，Bucky。以前看到这儿的时候……”他笑道，“你兴奋极了。”

 

那还是上个世纪初的事。对那个年代十六七岁的男孩子来说，女孩的一双腿无疑是最禁忌最为迷人的。只存在于幻想中，平时根本无缘得见，只有在电影里才有机会，如果碰巧见到那真是值回票价。

不过对Steve来说还好，因为他并不很兴奋，Colbert露出腿的时候，他不知为什么没有看屏幕，反而偷偷瞥向身旁的Bucky，Bucky倒是兴奋极了，笑着望着屏幕，不敢相信地接连发出“哇”之类的声音。

 

那时候的Steve总觉得Bucky的世界与他是不同的，Bucky的世界比他的要大得多，那里面有马戏，有女孩，有糖果，有汽车，像个五彩缤纷的万花筒一样令人眼花缭乱，有各种Steve没有经历过也从没想到要去经历的事情。他固守在自己的世界里，做着自己能做的，也认为是正确的事，时不时他会抬起头，看向守在自己身旁的Bucky Barnes，看向Bucky背后那个更大更广阔，也更斑斓多姿更值得Bucky关注的世界。Steve没别的办法，只能努力让自己的那个世界变得好一点，更好一点，甚至坐上云霄飞车冲上天去，一下子变成四倍的，超级的。他想把Bucky留在这儿。

 

当然，这些世界，一个两个的，后来全都崩溃了。人死了，什么都不复存在。

 

Bucky似乎不能理解那句“她的腿很美”，更不能理解Steve口中他曾经的“兴奋”，他低下头，想去看Steve的大腿，可Steve一身潜行服从上到下包裹得严严实实的，没得看。

他只好低头看自己的。

把短裤往上拉至大腿。Steve瞥了他一眼，又回头去看电视屏幕。目不斜视。

Bucky没发现自己的腿有什么特别，正要把裤腿放回去的时候，Steve的手从旁边伸了过来。那只手还戴着手套，粗糙的皮质贴在Bucky敏感的大腿内侧，悄悄捏了一下。

“……”

Bucky眯了一下眼，Steve的手没有抽回去，又意犹未尽地在他大腿上多揉了几下，好像他的腿很好摸，有弹性，手感不错，让Steve很喜欢。不过Steve喜欢的显然还不只是这些。

那只手很快就摸到Bucky双腿中间去了，隔着一层薄薄的棉质短裤，Bucky还没硬起来的柔软阴茎落到了Steve手里。Bucky歪着头，气喘吁吁地望着电视屏幕，紧闭的两条腿中间夹着Steve那只揉着他阴茎的手。

直到他完全硬了，短裤被前液浸湿，乳头也挺立着在T恤表面凸起两个明显的小点，张着嘴一声接一声喘息，Steve才把他抱起来。

他眼睛湿湿亮亮的，两条腿分开，跨坐在Steve膝盖上，Steve抱着他抬头咬他的嘴，吻他的脸，摘下手套的手伸进他T恤里揉他的乳头。Bucky垂下脖子，也不再看电影了，只低头抱着回家后还没洗过澡的Steve，被Steve认真亲吻。他喜欢Steve脖子里头发里那股淡淡的汗味。

 

他们都在走神。任何休闲娱乐都不及他们为彼此走神来得重要。Steve清楚这一点。早在多年以前，和Bucky一起看电影的时候，走神就成了他的常态。他总是在看Bucky，看Bucky带着弧度的圆圆的侧脸，看Bucky挂在肩上的细窄背带，裤腿下面套着长袜的脚腕，那时的Bucky英俊，高大，有力，轻轻一搂就能把小小的Steve Rogers抱起来。Bucky喜欢看电影，Steve也喜欢，只有在看电影的时候Bucky不会注意到他的窥视，他望着Bucky时，想的是一些可能一辈子都不会发生的事。

只是那时的他们都还太年轻了，一辈子能有多长，谁又真的清楚。

 

Bucky正垂着眼，专注地被他抚摸，Bucky吻他的脸，吻他被头盔弄得一团乱的金发，吻他勒紧了一身肌肉的制服，Bucky因为他手指的动作而战栗而叹息。

Steve想，自己是在趁人之危。

他双手捏Bucky的屁股，手伸进短裤裤缝里，想借着电影的剩余时间把Bucky下面那个永远紧得要命的入口揉开，这样他们还能多享受一点温存的时间。

Bucky裤子里的小洞是湿的。

他不敢相信地抬头瞧Bucky的眼睛，两根手指毫无阻碍地插进Bucky的后穴，那里面又湿又软，紧紧吸住他，他拔出来，换了三根，Bucky低头靠着他肩膀不停喘息，一双蓝眼睛在黑暗中半是笃定半是忐忑地望着他。

“Bucky？”Steve喊了他一声。

电视屏幕里的老电影还在继续。

Bucky在Rogers队长回家前就自己准备好了自己，却不肯告诉他。如果他们就这样静静看完电影，睡觉，那岂不是天大的浪费。

队长停掉那欲盖弥彰的电视，转身把Bucky放到长沙发垫子上，快速脱掉自己的制服。在买这只沙发时，Rogers队长绝料不到它会有这样的作用。他光着背脊压在Bucky身上，握着Bucky的两只手贴住自己的嘴唇：“我们……暂停一会儿再看。”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

14:00，1944，比利时蒙斯

 

Dugan问Bucky肯不肯替他去巡夜：“我后半夜再替你。”

彼时Bucky正忙着调整自己的步枪，夜幕降临，气温骤降，冷风从被子弹击成蛛网状的窗户玻璃外面嗖嗖地往里吹，吹得Bucky两耳通红，戴着钢盔，缩着脖子直发抖。他坐在草堆里，这草堆湿冷，好不容易才暖和了会儿。他抬头看了眼Dugan，又看向Dugan身后的Steve，一脸意外。

“没问题是没问题。记得请我喝酒。”Bucky枪杆着地，撑着站起来。能和Steve一起去巡夜，他求之不得。

Dugan一双眼睛往旁边的Gabe身上瞟，Gabe正埋头啃一块潮了的口粮。

 

Bucky抱着枪，跟在他们队长身后出门。队长没有回头看他，而是安静地一个人走在前面。夜路里没什么灯，只有一条长河和天微微发亮，那上面布满了星星。Bucky仰起脖子看。

 

“Bucky，过来。Bucky？Sarah托你照顾好Steve，看看你怎么照顾的。”

“疼吗，Steve？可怜的孩子。”

Bucky想起远在纽约的家，想起母亲的卧室，卧室床头的首饰盒，外面包着的黑色缎面也像这片天一样神秘，幽暗，星光点点。那时候Bucky和Steve经常被母亲带到卧室去，她又着急又担心，不停数落Bucky，数落完了才翻出家用药箱帮他们俩擦洗伤口。Bucky盯着母亲的鼻子，余光只能撇到两样东西，一样是叔叔打猎收获的鹿头，一样是母亲放在桌头的那个首饰盒，首饰盒盖子上有星星。他从没见那盒子开过。

他不太喜欢到那个房间去，因为那往往意味着他和Steve又受了伤，挨了揍，惹母亲生气。Steve的妈妈工作很忙，Bucky主动把Steve带到自己家来，说自己会照顾好他。可每次出门，Steve总会受伤。这小子瘦得像只猴子，又不爱求救不爱求饶，Bucky稍不注意，Steve就会消失在他的视线里，和路边不知道哪儿来的流氓打起来。

那时候Bucky生活中最大的苦恼无非是Steve生病了，Steve走丢了，Steve挨打了。一旦发生这类的事，Bucky总要愁上一阵。就连他的弟弟妹妹们——那群调皮的小鸡仔小毛孩也没有让Bucky太发愁过。Steve真是个特例。

 

Rogers队长回头的时候，他的中士还停在距离他身后五十英尺外的地方。村道很长，白天里被卡车运输车坦克一辆辆碾过，早就陷下去两道深深的车辙。Bucky脚踩在凹下去的坑里，穿着厚厚的军服，戴着圆圆的钢盔，抱着一杆步枪仰头发呆。

风从河对岸吹过来，将雾气也卷到他们身边。河对岸的村落还在燃烧。

“Bucky？”队长喊了声。

Bucky愣了一下，回过神来，前方迷雾缭绕的黑暗中，一个高大的身影正在等他，那是Steve，是他的队长。他连忙赶上去。

“发什么呆呢，”Steve问他，边问边向后看，确定Dugan他们还呆在那座小屋里，Steve才在黑暗中悄悄伸出手，攥住Bucky的手心，“累吗。”

他们今天走了很长的路才劫到一辆车，筋疲力尽，以为可以休息了，却发现油箱是空的，他们不得不在原地苦等，干掉了途中路过的若干德国鬼子，直到其他美军的车队经过，他们才借来一方桶的油，开车来到这个村子。

“一点也不。”Bucky说。对岸的大火映射着河面，隔着树影，朦朦胧胧的一层光在Steve面庞上流动。Steve垂下眼睛，不动声色地把Bucky的手包在手心里握紧。他揉Bucky每一个手指的关节，每一寸柔软的皮肤。Bucky看了他一眼，悄悄扬起嘴角，等笑到露出一点牙齿，又忍不住咬住嘴唇，警觉地看向路的前方和他们身后。

没有人，哪儿都没有，Bucky期待地看了Steve一眼，Steve俯下身，Bucky没动。四下里幽暗寂静，除了远处噼里啪啦燃烧木料的声音，他们只能听到对方越来越近的呼吸。

“Bucky……”队长凑近时低低喊他，捧住他的脸。那习惯了发令的声音里带着一股与这夜全然不符的热情，渴望，还有在克制中微微颤抖的激动。

Bucky吸了吸鼻子，他也渴望Steve。Steve吻了他的嘴，那一下热乎乎的，带着Steve的体温，热得超乎想象，又冷冰冰的，因为Bucky的嘴唇冻得很冷，而Steve吻完就谨慎地放开了他。

 

他们再度回到原来保持的那种距离。就像什么都没发生。Bucky抱紧了怀里的枪，目不斜视地望向前方。Steve沉默地看他，沉默地一再抿唇，好像嘴唇上沾了这季节新收获的什么蜂蜜，甜得让人忍不住回味。

上次和Bucky接吻好像还是一个多月前的事。如果不是今天Dugan心血来潮和Bucky更换了巡夜的次序，他们怕是连这点机会也得不到。或许是Steve的视线太直接了，Bucky也忍不住转头瞥了他一眼。

Bucky忽然笑了。仿佛心情不错。

 

Steve盯着Bucky的脸，盯着他那双透明的蓝眼睛。

队长心里忽然冒出一个有点冒失的想法，对着这双眼睛：他很久没见他的中士哭过了。

 

不仅是在床上——他们已经很久没做过爱了，比利时战场上到处都是战士，随时有新的部队入驻，连睡觉的地方来来往往也都是人和眼睛，他们根本没机会——战场上也一样。Rogers队长不再那么鲁莽了，他开始小心，变得谨慎，尽量减少受伤的可能。这对他来说很难，就算是以前的豆芽菜也从没害怕过受伤这事，如今换了这具梦寐以求的肉身就更不用避讳了。特别在Rogers队长看来，有这样的体格，与其花费心力为那些会自行痊愈的伤口考虑，不如迎头冲上去速战速决节省时间。

伤口是会疼，但Rogers队长不在乎，因为他死不了。他一向是勇敢的，是部队楷模，他勇于牺牲自己，勇于奔赴一切不可能的险境。而现在，他开始试着在乎自己，在乎一些Bucky在乎的东西，他开始勇于牺牲一点点没必要那么“超级”的速度，牺牲一点点时间，来保护自己，保护身边的每个人。特别是Bucky。

Bucky很明显地心情变好了。在法国时有那么一阵，Steve受起伤来像吃饭一样平常。他们只要在一起，Bucky就忍不住盯着他的伤口发呆，连做爱时也小心翼翼，动作也放不开。Steve面对Bucky对他受伤的调侃总是显得无动于衷，他有太正当的理由受伤了，他是英雄，Bucky作为一个战士一个下属，根本无法开口叫他小心什么——只能在做爱的时候，在两个人坦诚相对，大汗淋漓的时候，Bucky眼眶两圈红，抱紧了他的脖子，断断续续气喘吁吁说一些话，声音夹在一个个亲昵的吻里，含蓄委婉地劝告他，哥们，下次小心一点行不行。

不管Rogers队长听不听得进去，多半是听不进去的，听进去也抛之脑后了。那时候的他满脑子都是自己的好兄弟，根本挤不下别的东西，做爱的机会太珍贵，他只想抓紧时间把一身力气用在Bucky身上去，就和他打仗时一样。那些话他听不清，只觉得Bucky一张嘴唇在面前颤抖地不住开合，像在引诱他，让他忍不住想含住它，把Bucky的呼吸也吃掉。

如果不是后来Bucky真的生气了，喝多了酒，把心里话统统对他倒了个干净，Rogers队长大概还要继续佯装不知下去。

 

_“我什么都做不了，_ _Steve_ _。我只是普通人，只有普通人的办法，我知道这在你面前可能很蹩脚……”_

_“你哥们我没那么厉害，水平很有限，真的。我做不到妥善地保护你，也没办法坐视不管，你可以把它当成……从布鲁克林留下的坏习惯什么的，你不得不承认它很难改。我可以眼睁睁看着你受伤一次两次三次，但次数多了我总会受不了。”_

_“没有人比我更明白你有什么理想，明白你想做到什么，_ _Steve_ _。”_

_“我不能劝你别这么拼命。这是战争，我知道，战争不是儿戏，我知道你是美国队长，我知道你了不起，但是你也会死，哥们，你也只有一条命。”_

_“就当为了我们这些没有那么强的人，为了所有人，能不能小心一点，爱护你自己？”_

_“总有人……好吧，我，就是我，我会担心你。”_

 

Steve在往后的日子里不停回想起Bucky当时说的话，想起Bucky酒醉的双眼，颤抖的肩膀。他说不好他是更喜欢哪一种Bucky，是在布鲁克林潇洒恣意意气风发叫他崇拜羡慕仰望的那个，还是如今这个，狼狈的，衣衫不整的，眼角含泪和他亲吻个不停的。

他不能控制自己不去想Bucky，白天看着Bucky时想，夜晚独自一人时也想，想得胸膛里一颗心脏怦怦地胀痛，想得胯下一团火热，硬得他难受。他想Bucky的眼睛，想Bucky张开的喘息的嘴唇，想Bucky分开的双腿，他只能拉开裤链，用手解决，沮丧地自嘲两句，再翻身让自己睡着。有时Bucky就躺在他身边，咆哮小队的其他人躺在他俩身边，什么都做不了。

他想他不会死，哪怕是为了他的兄弟他的中士也不会，哪怕是为了这样的，他还能平静地想念Bucky的夜晚也不会。他们的人生还有很长，他还要和Bucky回布鲁克林去度过他们往后的生活。他怎么舍得死。

 

就在他离Bucky越走越近，几乎要再度和Bucky靠在一起的时候，路的前方忽然传来汽车发动机的声音，紧跟着两道光线，打了个弯朝他们直射过来。

Bucky看了Steve一眼，从引擎声就能听出这是英国产的车。他们自觉退到路边，打算让车先开过去。当车灯扫过他们的脸时，Bucky心想，这车八成要停下了，然后Steve就会被跑下来的战士们团团围住。在过去的几周里，他们咆哮小队到哪儿都是这么个情况，美国队长太受欢迎了。

车果真停下了。

“Barnes中士！”有人喊了一声。

 

车厢后门打开，一个抱着冲锋枪的年轻人跳下来，他三步并作两步跑到Bucky面前，上来就紧紧抱住Bucky的肩膀。

Bucky被他抱得一个踉跄，还发怔呢，这会儿才反应过来，也跟着咧开嘴笑：“……Favre？是你？”

那年轻人抬起头，不知是不是激动导致的，他一脑门都是汗。他把Bucky松开，Rogers队长就站在一旁，用探寻的目光看着他。

“二等兵Eric Favre，”那年轻人一见队长，立刻敬礼，“以前跟着Barnes中士做事。”

队长点点头，是107步兵团的人，他应该想到的。Bucky在一边笑，他看见Favre上臂的袖章了：“二等兵？是Favre中士了。”

 

“你们这是要去哪儿？”Bucky问。

“去六百英里外的村子，阻止德国佬的反击，”年轻人说，他望着Bucky笑眯眯的眼睛，“中士，我们都很想你。”

Bucky点头，居然有点不好意思：“嗯……我也想你们。”

“之前我们几个弟兄没找到你，以为你死在了波尔扎诺，等被调遣到波兰才知道你被队长救了出来。起初以为你会像其他伤员一样回归连队，我们都等着你盼着你，后来听说你和Dugan他们组成了咆哮突击队，已经跟队长离开意大利去法国了。我跟着连队，也没机会和你见面。总之能在这儿见到你真高兴。”

“能见到你安然无恙我也高兴，”Bucky心头一暖，飞快地眨眼，“他们几个还有谁在？现在都在车上吗？”

年轻人愣了一下，忽然陷入了沉默，他望着Bucky的脸，没回答这个问题。

但Bucky已经明白了。他拍了拍Favre的肩膀，注意到前方那开着的车厢门里悬出来一双大兵的脚，估计里面有刚从前线送下来的伤员，正等着救治。

“队长，见到你很荣幸。” Favre临走前对Steve说。

Steve点头：“抱歉，我好像抢走了你们的中士。”

“是的，我们快嫉妒疯了。”年轻人说。

“嫉妒我？”Steve笑道。

“没错，也嫉妒Barnes，”年轻人看了一眼身后的车辆，又抬头注视Steve湛蓝的眼睛，“听说你上个月在一场战役里干掉了四辆虎式，队长，你真是个传奇。要知道我们今天只遇到了一辆，却牺牲了足足一半的人。”

Steve沉默地望着他。这年轻人倒很平静：“但我们赢了，没让弟兄们的牺牲白费。”

“保重。”Steve拍了一下他那还尚显稚嫩的肩膀。

 

“我走了，中士！你们也保重！”车辆发动起来，年轻人的身影消失在车厢门里。

 

Bucky放下举起的手，当车辆消失在视线尽头，这条路上又只剩下了他和Steve两个人。

“他刚来的时候特别笨，连校准步枪都不会，”Bucky望着车消失的方向说，“那时我们几个老兵总怀疑他小命能保到什么时候。再照顾新兵，也总有一个万一。谁能想到……”

Steve揉了揉Bucky的肩膀。Bucky在部队最初的那段时间，他没有参与过，也并不完全清楚。

“如果我那时候入伍，我是说没有什么血清的时候，估计也和你们在同一个连队吧。”Steve说。

Bucky摇头。

“我们连队现如今大概不剩多少人了，Steve，新兵不停补充进来，然后在德国佬的炮口下丢掉性命。像Favre这样能活下来的人都是幸运的。”

如果没有什么血清，而Steve又成功入伍，他怕是早已成为那些为国捐躯者的一员，至于Bucky——就像那个年轻人以为的，在波尔扎诺，被纳粹折磨至死。

“看来我们真的很幸运，”Steve说，他看向Bucky的脸，喉结忍不住滚动了一下，手握紧盾牌，他看向烟雾缭绕的身后，“如果能更幸运一点就好了……”

 

*

 

“我们……最多只有半个小时……”

Bucky气喘吁吁地说，他被按在草丛里，怀里的步枪丢到一旁，他不住吞咽口水，Steve正伏在他身上，捧着他的脸低头咬他柔软的嘴唇，咬得他声音闷在喉咙里发不出来，支支吾吾地只能鼓着脸颊，千百种情绪累积了数日，寻不到出口，只能全挤到Bucky那双睁大的眼睛里，湿湿亮亮地盯着Steve瞧。“……唔……嗯……Steve……”Bucky轻轻喊道，Steve终于放开他的嘴了，他们脸贴脸，Steve紧紧抱着他，他大口呼吸，喘息着笑：“别亲了，我们该抓紧时间——”他话音未落，Steve又低头用力亲了他的嘴一下。

“是，抓紧时间……”Steve边吻他边把手摸下去三两下解开中士军服上的腰带，褪下中士的裤子和鞋袜，把中士的两条腿分开。中士乖乖躺在草丛里，军绿色的衣服让他看起来就像这森林的造物，某种植物的精灵。Steve低头望着他，一只手在下面揉着他的入口，食指只挤了一个指节进去就不行了，里面太紧，剩下的进不去，只好暂时退出来，另一只手在上面擦中士微微开始出汗的额头，摸中士那柔软的，留恋地卷着队长手指的短发。Bucky咬着嘴唇，看起来那么安静，Steve的手指不敢强硬地进入他，只能反反复复地揉他腿间的入口，插进去一点，再抽出来。扩张需要时间，可他们没有时间，Bucky吸了吸鼻子，对Steve点头，一双蓝眼睛里映着Steve焦急的脸，Bucky也很急。他揪住Steve的袖子，努力露出一个笑容：“没关系，没关系，不用扩张了……抓紧时间，哥们……”

“不，Bucky，你还没有准备好……等我一下，马上就好了……”Steve拧紧了眉头，他说话的时候，热气从他嘴里呼出来，擦过Bucky的脸颊，Bucky望着他的眼睛好像都被这热气弄得更湿了。

“没关系，插进来……我没关系，快点，Steve，没多少时间，你还想不想做……”Bucky的声音好像要哭了似的。

他望着Steve的眼睛里那一丝一线，全是日积月累的无法言说的情绪，勾缠在一起，变成了一汪湖水般的碧蓝，在Steve面前清澈见底，毫无掩饰，赤裸裸地把所有一切全摊开给Steve看。他想要Steve，想要他的队长，他甚至等不及什么扩张。Steve的裤子前面鼓起了一包，早就硬了，Bucky想要那个，就现在。

Bucky毫无准备地被Steve从地上翻了过来，他脸埋在草地上，鼻息里都是泥土和草叶的气味，他慌乱地转头朝身后看，却被Steve压住不断吻他的脖子和侧脸。

“Steve……”Bucky眉毛拧成了一团，Steve抬起他光裸的下半身，双手握住他两团屁股，像捏两只球一样揉弄，肉在手心里反复挤压，被五指捏紧了揉搓，Bucky用手臂撑在地上，抵着额头，压抑着声音张开嘴一下下喘息。中士的屁股被掰开了，中间久未见人的小洞暴露在外面，暴露在这座森林里，暴露在路边的荒郊野外，被Steve的舌头舔得越来越湿，被手指搅弄得越来越开。他意识到自己在发抖，这究竟是因为欲望被撩拨起来还是因为恐惧，他说不清楚。他只知道他们在不惜一切地冒险，他歪过头朝不远处那条高高的村道上看，生怕有人路过会发现藏身树林阴影中的他们，尖而狭长的草叶不停刺他的脸，刺得他眼睛难受，刺得他鼻头发酸。当Steve的舌头伸进他的入口里，他要努力忍着才不会叫出声来。

Steve将他从草丛里翻过来的时候，他眼角都已经湿了，脸上头发上沾着土沾着腐朽的落叶，Steve迅速解开自己的腰带，掏出阴茎撸动，那根东西憋了太久，也太久没被Bucky的身体安抚过了，Bucky仰躺着一边喘息，一边抬起胳膊擦了擦自己的脸，Steve俯下身着急地压住他，然后扶着那根滚烫的坚硬的东西从下面进入他。

他们还剩多少时间，谁也不很清楚，Bucky抱紧了Steve的脖子，Steve第一下还强忍着，到第二下就控制不住地猛捅进Bucky的入口，直抵住最深处。Bucky毫无准备，他咬紧了牙齿，涨红了脸努力一声不吭，Steve抽出来，着急地插入他第三次，然后是格外用力的第四次。

Bucky，Bucky……Steve边埋头用力干他边委屈地喊他的名字。

Bucky张着发干的嘴唇，有点颤抖，有点无助，他轻轻地喘，那声音又小又压抑，像只小动物的呜咽，惧怕寒冷，惧怕黑夜，一声声传进Steve耳朵里，让Steve的阴茎更加胀痛，让Steve的心脏也跟着闷闷地发疼。Bucky双手在身体的晃动中垂下去，被沾满露水的草叶包围住，Steve插入他的动作隐忍，幅度不大，但每次都进得又用力又深，Bucky的身体摇晃得剧烈，头发也在草丛里来回摩擦，发出窸窸窣窣的声响，Steve主动把他的头托起来，像托婴儿的小脑袋那样。他的手心很烫，Bucky舒服地眯起眼，望着Steve，张开嘴和他接吻。

 

Bucky脖子前面还挂着只望远镜，这东西可有点碍事，Bucky咬着牙自己把望远镜拉到一边，让Steve如愿以偿地咬开他衬衣的扣子。衣服散开的时候，Bucky体内很明显地缩了一下，紧得Steve忍不住又用力往他体内插弄，让那地方重新软下来。

Bucky在害怕，他的视线一直往不远处高高的村道上张望，Steve一边往Bucky体内操着，一边咬Bucky解开的衬衫里露出的乳头。他又舔又咬，像含一颗糖一样用舌尖卷住Bucky胸前的乳粒拉扯，下面的阴茎也将Bucky腿间的孔洞塞得满满当当。Bucky在战栗，胸膛快速起伏，手指脚趾蜷曲，Steve问Bucky是不是害怕，他压在Bucky身上更狠地干他——从上次在酒馆做过一次之后他就发现了这一点，稍微粗暴一点，只是一点，Bucky的反应会更强烈，更有快感，更容易高潮——他将Bucky暴露在外的身体和这周遭的一切，和树林，和野外，和夜里的浓雾分开。

Bucky被他就着插入的姿势抱起来，下巴搭在他肩膀上，喘息声越来越虚弱：“太……太快了……Steve……”

“你不喜欢吗？”Steve揉着他脖子，拽过他的头，Bucky被操得嘴巴闭不上，他们四目相对，他用手指一下下擦Bucky脸上的土，捏Bucky柔软得像布丁一样的脸颊。

Bucky双眼湿润地望着他，被他一下下操着，隔了这么长时间，中士的内部终于又被队长插弄得又软又湿了，那狭窄的地方就像是专门为队长的阴茎准备的，是专属的，只要队长想要，它随时可以被使用，中士没有异议。

当听到队长反问“你不喜欢吗”的时候，中士居然扬起嘴角，不自觉笑了出来，他低下头：“好……”然后点头。Steve低头吻他，他张开嘴。是的，Steve操他，操得那么快，那么用力，他喜欢。

Steve扶着他的腰，将他重新压进草丛里，开始一下下有节奏地撞击他体内的敏感部位。Bucky歪着头，当Steve的龟头和茎身摩擦过体内那一点，他腰杆下意识地弹了一下，却被Steve的阴茎钉在地上无法挪动。

“Steve……”他不住摇头，前面的阴茎硬得要疯了，却无人照拂。

Steve握着他双手压在头两侧，让他无法自己去摸那可怜的弟兄，Bucky双腿分开，被Steve压着折在胸前，中间的小洞圆张，被Steve尺寸惊人的阴茎连根填满。Bucky被插入着，军服的衣襟散开，露出胸口大片的皮肤，Steve边插弄他边时不时低头含住乳尖咬一两口，Bucky受不住地喘息，这声音混杂着喉咙里吞咽的声音，发出来倒像是在哭泣在哽咽一般。

Bucky很快就射了，高潮时他一双蓝眼睛失神地睁着，眸色被泪水一泡显得更浅。像古时候巫师占卜在水里滴墨一样，当墨色散去，真相浮现，这里面清清楚楚映的全是Steve Rogers的脸。

日思夜想，连梦里都是，为了这个人，宁愿冒着被其他大兵发现的危险光着下身趴在路边的草丛里被操被上，他心甘情愿，他甚至渴望这样。Bucky Barnes生性谨慎，什么事都要为他朋友他兄弟再三考虑，对这样的他来说，还能有什么别的答案？

Steve和他接吻，把他的喘息都吻到嘴里去。他眉头又皱紧了，双腿紧夹住Steve的腰，让Steve能更深地操他——他已经得到快乐了，但Steve还没有。

“我很久，很久没见你哭过了，Bucky。”Steve低头望着他，摸他鬓角的头发，小声说，认真地说，珍惜地说。

“你这话听起来好像我很爱哭……”Bucky笑了，睫毛垂下去，他湿润的眼角像鸟儿的尾羽一样轻轻上翘，让Steve挪不开视线。

Bucky刚刚射过，前面的阴茎软软地搭在衣摆上。Steve伸手到下面，边操他边托住他的两瓣臀肉在手里揉。

“有感觉对吗。”Steve附在他耳边问他。

Bucky笑着咕哝：“没有，没有。”

Steve的表情好像遇到了什么无法攻克的难题：“你这么紧，还没有？”

Bucky噗嗤一声笑出来：“老天爷，我们队长到底在说什么？”

“他在说……他的中士总是太紧了。”Rogers队长边说边用力送胯往Bucky体内深处顶，他顶了一下，两下，到第三下时Bucky皱着脸，有点吃不消了。

“是，是……”Bucky喘息着，被操得抬起头望着Steve直笑，“队长喜欢，队长喜欢对吗……紧了不好吗……”

队长搂紧了他，用力更深地操他，边操边咬他的耳朵，队长好像有点痴迷了：“喜欢，好。”

 

今天的Bucky好像格外紧，可能他们真的太长时间没做了，又或者今天的Bucky格外动情。他趴在草地上咬自己的手背，咬得满身是汗，两个膝盖都在草地里压出两个凹下去的泥窝，直到Steve射了，从他后面拔出来，将彻底没了力气的他抱起来。

他张开嘴，虚脱地仰着脖子，含住Steve的舌头，Steve摸遍了全身才从裤袋里摸出一块手绢——这是路过蒙斯的时候不知道哪个姑娘塞给他的，他匆忙擦了一下自己，又帮Bucky把腿间淌出的精液勉强擦掉。Bucky后面的小穴还在一开一合地收缩，Steve揉了揉鼻子，低下头，他不能多想，多想他又要起反应了。能在这种情况下做一次已经足够奢侈。他吻Bucky的脸，咬Bucky的耳朵，小声说Bucky，我爱你。他们看着对方，Steve眼里流露出快乐，他的声音里都是餍足，Bucky看着这样的他，点头，仿佛Bucky也知足了，他站起来慢慢穿好自己的裤子，系好衬衣的扣子，穿上外套，整理好望远镜，背起枪。

 

他们互相望了一眼，然后踩着草地重新回到那条长长的小路上。夜里的风还在吹，将对岸村落燃烧的余烬都扑到他们四周的空气里。火有多明亮，灰烬就有多阴冷。Steve低头看自己的手掌，那上面好像还留有一点点Bucky脸颊上衣缝里身体的温度。他看着前方那个人背着枪孤零零的背影，走过去，下意识想搂那人一下。

Bucky听到脚步声，忽然回头看了他一眼。

 

Bucky大约是从他一双眼睛里读出他在想什么，Bucky笑了笑，眼眶还红着，Bucky跟他摇头。

 

*

 

Dugan和Gabe已经去接替他们巡夜了。森田坐在一团燃烧的篝火边，问队长和Barnes中士怎么才回来：“你们半小时之前就该回来了。”

Bucky还没答话，倒是一旁的Falsworth咳嗽了一声，将地上的两个肉罐头朝Bucky和Steve丢过去：“来，吃点东西。”

“怎么又是这个，”Bucky自然而然地接过话茬，他把枪摘下来立在身边，找了一团干草坐下，Steve坐在他身旁，他们俩把食物接过来，除了肉罐头还有一包柠檬水，Bucky的脸又皱成一团，“我再也不想吃这些玩意儿了。”

“多喝点水，中士，脱水的士兵可没法打仗。” Falsworth说。

“谢谢提醒。”Bucky笑道，他嘴唇的确很干，刚才出多了汗，这么容易看出来？他咬开柠檬水往嘴里灌。

Steve在一旁看他那着急的模样，低头一声不吭吃手里的配给餐。

“想吃妈妈做的烤肉……再来点沙拉……”Bucky吃完了，向后一仰，伸了伸懒腰。

 

Falsworth对Rogers队长说，今天雾很大。

Rogers抬头，在北方天野上只能看到朦胧一片。

“连北极星都找不着，”Falsworth说，“只能等天亮再行动了，依现有的情报来看，他们也不会在这时候反击。”

 

森田跟Falsworth先去河对岸巡视，Falsworth说他们八成要等两个钟头以后天亮了才能回来，至于去巡夜的Dugan他们也是，所以帮附近那个连队挖散兵坑建防御工事这事只能交给Rogers队长和Barnes中士来办了。Bucky从草堆里坐起来，惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后看向Steve，Steve眼里也闪过一丝疑虑。

Falsworth问他：“你不愿意？你知道的，我和森田今天实在……真没什么力气对付这里的土。我们想出去转转。反正队长你有的是力气。我这么说你会生气吗？虽然我知道你不需要什么战壕和坑，你都有这个了。”他敲了敲队长的盾。

Rogers队长看了他一眼，摇头：“愿意效劳，你们去吧。”

 

Bucky笑着嘀咕：“今天是怎么了？”

Steve摇头，他看了一眼周围的地形，从地上捡起工兵铲，蹲在Bucky面前：“你累不累，Bucky，去休息一会儿？”

Bucky看着他一双期待的眼睛，Falsworth他们已经走远了，Bucky努力忍着不笑：“去休息？你舍得吗。”

Steve低下头，拉起Bucky撑在干草上的左手，攥在手里握着。

“你的手为什么这么烫。”Bucky问。

“烫吗。”

“嗯。”

“是你太冷了。”

Bucky从地上站起来，扛起枪，捡起另一把工兵铲：“大概，夜里就是冷……”

 

挖壕沟对Bucky来说太容易了，当新兵那阵他几乎天天被老兵使唤干这个，倒是Steve没怎么经历过。Bucky把土抛到一边，接着一铲子下去，谢天谢地，这里的土层并不太硬：“下周就到发饷日了，Steve。”

Steve点头：“怎么？”

Bucky耸了耸肩：“我们能回营地去吗？”

“大概。”如果德国佬早日滚蛋的话。

“这次我不能再把工资单弄丢了。”Bucky说。

“你在攒钱？”

“没有，只是寄回家里，”Bucky说，他有点犹豫，但看着Steve的脸，他还是说，“我想在布鲁克林用自己的薪水买个房子，这事托给了我母亲。”

Steve一怔。

他从没听Bucky说起过。

“你是说……”

Bucky望着他，舔了舔嘴唇：“你上次提过的……两个人的家庭？”

Steve一下子傻眼了。

“别告诉我你只是说着玩的。”Bucky说完，接着低下头，又把一铲子土丢出去。

“不，当然不是，”Steve毫无准备，一想到Bucky在他不知道的时候在准备什么，一想到原来不是只有他一个人在一厢情愿地想这件事，他就忍不住嘴角上扬，又拧紧了眉头，“你寄了多久，Bucky，还差多少钱？”

“事实上还没多少。”Bucky说。中士的薪水并不高。

“你应该早点告诉我。”

“我本来不打算告诉你。”

“为什么？”Steve眉头皱成一团。

 

Steve小声嘀咕：“是两个人的家庭，不是吗？”

 

Bucky抬起头来看着他，好像一脸为难。

“……我，我只是怕……”Bucky开口了，可说到一半，他又开始摇头耸肩膀，“不，没什么，你说得对，Steve，我应该告诉你——”

“Bucky——”

“我只是想说……我们以后有的是机会，Steve。”Bucky抬起头，诚恳地看着他。

Steve愣了一下。

Bucky挑了挑眉毛，尴尬地笑了一声：“我想过这个问题。等以后回了美国，我们想干什么都行，有自己的房子，自己的家。可是现在，Steve，你知道，一旦我们被发现了……”

“你是不是，不想和我……”Steve话音未落。

“想，”Bucky立刻说，“我当然想……但是……”

Steve走过去，将一片阴影罩在Bucky头上。Bucky没说完的话都被Steve堵回了嘴里。

Bucky手里的铲子没握紧，掉在地上。

“下次回营地，我们把工资单都寄回去。你的，我的，都给你母亲，好吗。”Steve边说边揉他的头发，吻他的额头。

“不，Steve——”

“事实上，如果我的母亲还在，我也很想把钱寄给她，感谢她多年辛苦照顾我，希望她看到我穿军装的样子，像父亲生前一样，”Steve忽然说，他抱住Bucky的肩膀，“可她去世了……我没有家，Bucky，军队就是我的家，还有你——”

Bucky愣住了。

“你肯把我的话当真，我太高兴了。但是Bucky，只要有你和我在的地方，对我来说就是家了。你明白吗？”

 

Bucky有时候想，如果当初他和Steve没有心血来潮走到那一步，或许现在他们之间还没有什么类似“爱情”这样危险的东西。那时候他们都觉得对方是彼此的唯一，那种感情是极纯粹的，甚至带着一点理想主义，却又是真真切切，毫无疑问的。或许他们都会找到一位女性做另一半，然后怀抱着那种从未越过雷池的“唯一”的感情度过余生。

又或许，就算那一天那一切没有发生……迟早，迟早会发生的。他们很难找到真正的另一半——就像是造化弄人，他们和爱人不停地分离，遇到新的，再分离，再遇到新的。恒久不变的只有他们还伴随在彼此左右。他们好像在寻找爱情，追逐爱情，可一旦拥有过某些最大程度逼近过理想的感情，任何爱情在他们面前都像是一张纸一样脆弱，禁不起任何风雨。

 

Bucky知道，如果有这样的未来，他一定会是最先过线的那一个。Steve的手这么烫，Steve的吻这么热切，Steve的怀抱令他像身处家乡一样感到温暖和安全。

他待在战壕里，手里的铲子早丢掉了，Steve抱着他吻他，一遍遍感谢他，他问Steve感谢他什么，Steve摇头，说他也不知道。他们聊天，聊一些关于未来的事，聊Bucky想要房子在哪条街上。Bucky说他之前写信给母亲问过，或许再等几天就有回音了。

现在还不是冬天，但夜晚的壕沟里的确冷得要命，Steve解开自己的军服扣子，收拢Bucky的双手连人一起抱进自己怀里。Bucky咯咯直笑，问他干什么：“我们才挖好了一个坑，哥们。”

Steve不吭声，就这么抱着他压在壕沟边上。渐渐的，他感觉Bucky的手暖和起来，身体也变得柔软，热乎乎的紧贴着他。

“Bucky，Bucky？”

“恩？”Bucky好像要睡着了。

“你发现了吗，雾散了。”Steve说。

 

Bucky把头抬起来，看向天顶。是的，雾散了。他看到了满天的星星，看到了北极星。

行军途中，没什么比浓雾更可怕，但只要雾散去了，能看到北极星，再烂的事也没什么大不了的。每个军人入伍时都记得这样的话：北极星是士兵的灯塔，迷失在外，看到它，你总能找到部队，找到家，找到你想找的人。

 

Bucky双腿被抱着离开了地面，时间珍贵，两个小时已经过去快一半了，他搂着Steve的脖子，在战壕里让Steve结结实实地干了他一炮。

他喘得厉害，又难免害怕，声音压低了，一会儿断断续续地说Steve太快了，叫他慢一点，一会儿又被磨得受不了，让Steve快一点。Steve苦涩地笑，皱眉，拼命地干他，吻他，似乎要想将这数日来的渴望一朝全补偿掉。Bucky额头的汗越流越多，望着Steve的一双蓝眼睛也越来越湿，越来越涣散。他喘息，越喘越没力气，好像一条生命就要这么消耗在Steve Rogers身上了，好像Bucky这么喘着喘着，就会像消散的雾气一样，在某个静谧的夜里，从Steve紧抱的缝隙中溜走。

 

而等热度冷却，这些雾气又会重新回到Steve身旁，重新凝结起来。Bucky又会出现了，他还是那个样子，他始终没有离开。

 


	15. Chapter 15

15:00，2014，美国

 

“是，他看起来是过‘大’了，紧身衣，肌肉块，女人们见到他总要尖叫，但听说他和Stark不同，他至今都没有女友，所以我很怀疑，你知道的，他冻了这么这么多年，恩……那两个‘小球’说不定早冻成冰块了。”

 

他听到了几声窃笑，然后打开了更衣室隔间的门，一张美国队长的海报登时映入他的眼帘：那是他熟悉的颜色，红，白，蓝，还有金色，那是他熟悉的人，Steve Rogers。三个在训练场工作的年轻人正扶着一只吸尘器靠在海报边谈笑风生。

他们见到他出来，脸上的笑容全收敛起来，那个握着吸尘器的男孩双眼放光：“Collins先生！”

 

Bucky Barnes——在这里使用的证件名为Eli Collins，就职于Stark工业。他穿了一件牛仔夹克，手上严严实实包一层黑手套，鸭舌帽下面一双眼睛轻轻扫过那三个人的脸。他点了点头，然后锁上柜子转身离开更衣室。

走近门口时他又听到了那些声音。

“你们看见他今天用过的靶牌了吗？”

“你说谁？Collins？”

“还能有谁。”

 

Bucky走出训练场的门，玻璃墙壁上倒映着他的轮廓，形单影只。他把手揣进口袋，摸到一张纸，那是一张昨夜从华盛顿DC回纽约的巴士车票——当时他口袋里的钱只够买这个，为了能早点回纽约，不被Steve发现，他只能这么做。低着头，他汇入街角的人流。走到公园附近时，他看到几个人带着小孩子在喂鸽子，而他掏遍了口袋也没有摸到能买鸟食的钱。

Steve给他打电话的时候，他正饿着肚子，大睁着眼睛对着满地吃得饱饱的鸽子发呆。

“Bucky，在忙什么？”

“没什么，”Bucky说着，揉了揉鼻子，与其羡慕这些鸽子，他应该尽快回家吃点饭，填饱肚子，然后等Steve回来，“正在回家。”

“嗯，我可能要晚点才能回去，”Steve的声音听起来充满歉意，他大概正在忙碌，背景里满是杂音，“任务完成得还顺利吗？”

“当然。”Bucky说。

“是的，当然顺利，我不应该担心这个……”Steve笑了几声，喃喃自语，像在自嘲。很显然Bucky康复后第一个独立完成的任务让Rogers队长提心吊胆。

“顺利就好……”Steve说。

通话忽然变得安静了，有那么一会儿，他们谁都没有说话，Bucky耳边只有Steve近在咫尺的呼吸声，远处鸽子们还在咕咕地叫。

“Bucky，一想到今天回去就能见到你，我……总之，呃……算了，回去再说。你有没有什么想吃的？或许我可以给你带点夜宵。”

Bucky走出公园，沿着地铁站的方向走，他看着身边形形色色的人流，听Steve的声音，想Steve的脸：“……你有没有什么想吃的？”

他又补了一句：“晚餐……”

“晚餐？”Steve笑道，“你要等我回去吗，Bucky？”

Bucky没说话。

Steve似乎刚想说什么，从电话那头忽然传来几个陌生人的声音：“是谁，队长的女朋友？”

“打给谁说了这么久。我们该降落了，队长。”

“队长有女朋友了？”

“抱歉，Bucky，不用等我回去，早点睡，嗯？你需要休息，明早见，我已经……等不及了，希望明天早点到来，能早点见到你。”Steve着急地说完，笑着把电话挂上。

 

Bucky低着头，愣愣听着通话结束的声音。他把手机收回口袋，人却停在街边像是走不动了，过了好半晌才将电话里的声音和梦里那个病怏怏的豆芽菜联系到一起，还有那个帐篷，那个酒窖，Smithsonian博物馆墙上的旧照片——戴着紫心徽章的James Buchanan Barnes和Rogers队长站在一起，还有不计其数的纪录片和老电影。

他那像被抽干过的大脑里充斥着这些数不清的碎片，每一片都棱角分明，横亘在他脑中，尖锐得要命。冬兵的大脑没有任何自卫能力，只能眼睁睁地被每一片否决，否定，被划得鲜血淋漓。冬兵是个罪犯，不管他承不承认，在这个世界上他首先是冬兵，其次才是Bucky Barnes。看看过去，Bucky是怎么和Steve并肩共处的，再看看现在，看看现在的冬兵。他已经完了，一切都被毁了，被Hydra毁了。一旦接受了过去，Bucky Barnes要如何面对现在；一旦承认现在，冬兵又要怎么才能把过去由记忆所带来的悔恨痛苦和不甘统统抛开。

这不可能，事实是，一旦Bucky Barnes认清了过去，他将一生都在这种困扰和痛苦的夹缝中生存。过去，现在，这七十年发生在Bucky Barnes身上的重重矛盾，任何一个都不可能被忽略。他知道一旦恢复记忆，等待他的会是什么。可他仍在坚持，还在艰难地将这些碎片一块块识别，连接，拼合起来。究竟为了什么，为了让自己更痛苦？为了把他自己逼上绝路？Steve口中所谓的“想起你自己”真的有这么重要？

他只是在越来越多的碎片上，在越来越多拼出来的画面里看到了Steve Rogers。他只是潜意识里还有一份责任感，告诉他你应该知道，知道你该赎多少罪，知道你为什么活着。

 

纽约的气温开始下降了，他把衣领收紧，走进地铁通道。他并不是无路可走，并不是真的孤独。从开始恢复记忆到现在，Steve一直在看着他，陪着他。他不是没有怀疑过Steve的陪伴是否会给他们带来麻烦，他不是没有想过离开——拜托，只要多记起一份罪孽，他对站在Steve身边这事就会多生出一份罪恶感——但是他发现他做不到。Steve Rogers的每个眼神，每句话，Steve喜欢用“爱”这个字来表达关于他的一切，Steve需要他，那种需要有点失控，有点致命，他感觉得到。

他还在努力，努力回想起一切，无论过程多么痛苦，努力去补偿一切，唯有这样他才能重新有机会回到Steve身边——那是一种真正的回归，作为James Buchanan Barnes的回归，而不仅仅是像现在这样，同居，亲吻，做爱。他知道他不孤独，他有Steve，但某些事他只能一个人面对，Steve帮不了他，但想着Steve，他就能多坚持一会儿，只要想着Steve……

下一站快到了，他想尽快回家。

 

Rogers队长回家时天已经亮了，他提着一袋甜甜圈（和他一起完成任务的那话唠哥们强烈推荐他买这个：“哇，队长，九十多岁的人给女朋友打电话还用这么久？我以为你这个年纪谈恋爱已经没什么话说了。哦抱歉我忘了，其实你还年轻啊。我女朋友最喜欢吃这个，一吵架买这个准有用，女孩子的心思就是奇怪，认认真真摆事实讲道理她发火，可随便买袋甜甜圈她就高兴了，真不知道是和我谈恋爱还是和甜甜圈谈。总之推荐给你啊。”）走进门，发现房间里的顶灯都关了，客厅的地灯却亮着。他关上门，摘下头盔，把盾立在门后，靴底轻轻踩上客厅地板。

Bucky闭着眼睛窝在沙发上，已经睡着了。

 

桌上放了只盘子，两个酒杯，盘子里有一条显然已经冷掉了的烤鱼。Bucky穿着睡衣，长发遮住了脸，Rogers队长一靠过去，Bucky迷糊着就醒了。

“Steve……”他说。Rogers队长既惊讶又欣慰地把他抱起来，一只手来回摩挲Bucky的后背，他揉了揉眼睛，Steve吻他，他张着嘴，把挡住脸的头发全向上抓到脑后。

“你在等我，嗯？”Steve又用力咬他的脸。他们好几天没见了，Steve咬得格外用力，很快咬又变成了吮吻。

“你累吗。”Bucky近距离看着Steve，看Steve神采奕奕的蓝眼睛，乱糟糟的金发。Bucky的声音听起来还没睡醒。

Steve摇头，笑着问他：“你困吗？”

Bucky也摇头。

他盯着Steve的脸。

Steve坐在沙发上，摘下手套。他看着Bucky在他面前脱下睡裤，又要脱内裤。“Bucky？”Steve制止了他的手，嘴上没问，手却搂过Bucky的腰从后面探到内裤里，果然在臀缝里摸到一个湿漉漉的入口。

“你知道我什么时候回来吗？”Steve眼角挂着笑，好像有点难以置信。

Bucky摇头。

“润滑剂用了几次？”

Bucky摇头。

“它的效果只有半小时。”Steve边说，边把手指插进Bucky那个被润滑了一整夜的小洞里去，Bucky里面也是湿软的，他不知道Bucky为了等他随时回来，扩张过自己几次。

Steve的手有点哆嗦，飞快脱掉自己的制服，然后将Bucky按在沙发上。Bucky看着他，主动慢慢分开双腿，Bucky好像有一些他自己的主意，眼睛直勾勾望着Steve，他心里有一些话，但不知怎么告诉Steve，又或者他根本不打算说。Steve俯下身亲他的嘴，然后是脸，Steve把他内裤中间那窄窄的一条布料拉到侧边，然后扶着阴茎对准那中间的小洞就捅了进去。

没有遇到任何阻碍，Bucky闭了一下眼睛，身体发颤，似乎敏感点被Steve一下子戳到了，Steve压在他身上，紧紧箍住他两条胳膊和肩膀，动着胯一下下快又用力地往他柔软的身体里撞。

一想到Bucky昨夜一个人待在客厅，一边等他回来，一边为了他每隔半小时给自己做一次润滑——他的好兄弟，好哥们，他的那个……仿佛永远也无法被他完全得到的Bucky……Steve就硬得要发疯了。

他不停地说“我爱你”，他明明已经和Bucky过起了对他们来说极安定的生活，却还在因为过于幸福而害怕，而战栗。Bucky的内部紧紧吸住他，Bucky张着嘴，和他一刻不停地接吻。这让Steve忽然生出一种错觉——那些他失去的一切，朋友，战友，那些曾经将他抛下的漫长的时间，仿佛一瞬之间都在Bucky身上得到了补偿。他的一生都在为捍卫和平和自由而奋斗，七十年前如此，七十年后依然如是，这是他毕生的梦想和追求，他从没有放下过，而那些不得不放下的，那些失去的，只是一些和美国队长无关，只与Steve Rogers这个渺小人类有关的东西，比如在寒冷的夜里相互倾诉的一个小小的愿望，比如他深藏心底从未在新世纪提起过的对家庭的渴望。

只要有Bucky和他在的地方，对他来说就是家了。命运很少善待Steve Rogers，到这份上，他还有什么好遗憾，好不甘心的。

 

他们在沙发上待了足足大半个钟头，Bucky射第二次的时候，眼角含的都是眼泪，Steve从他胸口抬起头来，小心翼翼把手伸进他汗湿的头发里，吻他的眼睛。“你怎么还不射……”Bucky气喘吁吁地问他，那声音有点闷，有点喘，脸色红得奇怪。Bucky很少在做爱时说除了“Steve”以外的别的词，超级士兵被他突然这么一句吓得停住了动作。

“Bucky？”Steve问。

Bucky看着他，抱紧他的脖子，不再说话。

 

Bucky很快就被他从沙发上翻了个身，趴在扶手上，两瓣屁股都被Steve攥在手里，浅灰色的内裤被拉扯得有点变形了，中间的入口被Steve那根再度勃起的阴茎连根没入，根本没有缝隙让几分钟前射进去的精液流出来，只能暂时全存在Bucky肚子里。

Steve低下头，沿着Bucky那条金属手臂连接处的伤疤，从上面一直吻下去。过程中Bucky咬着扶手表面的软垫，肩膀和膝盖一直颤抖，Steve保持着深插进他体内的姿势，Bucky这具身体内部的反应着实让他的阴茎舒服极了。

他托起Bucky的头，让Bucky转过头来和他接吻。更多时候则是Bucky头朝下趴在那，抬着下半身，让他能更用力也更方便地插进深处。他很快射了第二次，Bucky半闭着眼睛，头发湿透地黏在脖子上，上半身像一团拧紧的布一样蜷缩在沙发扶手里面，Steve抽出阴茎，扶着粘满精液的龟头，在Bucky汗湿淋漓的屁股和大腿内侧上来回抹了几下，直到把精液全抹在Bucky身上才罢休。Bucky的小洞里也已经有精液涌出来了，Steve的精液，从Bucky肉体深处涌出来。Bucky全身的力气仿佛都被抽空了，这一刻的他，从里到外全是Steve Rogers的气味。人类也是一种动物，做爱不仅仅是发泄欲望，更是一种标记一种“占有”。Bucky已经习惯被Steve Rogers“占有”了，无论发生再多的事，隔再长的时间，这一点也从没有改变，仿佛从他们童年时相遇的那一刻起，从Bucky救下豆芽菜的那一刻起，Bucky就注定要被Steve这小子“占有”了。

Steve将他从沙发上抱起来，边抱边喊他的名字。小小心心地抱，爱爱惜惜地搂，托着摸着，亲着吻着，Bucky的脸，Bucky的头发，Bucky的滴着唾液的嘴唇。

Bucky抬眼看着Steve，Steve吻他，他就把嘴唇打开。嘴里含着Steve的舌头，腿中间淌着Steve的精液。他在家里，他并不孤独，Steve需要他，他还有努力的机会。他将眼睛阖上。

 

*

 

Steve跟Bucky提起最近纽约降温的事，在Steve看来，Bucky需要添置一些更厚的衣服来御寒。“还有手套、帽子、围巾什么的……它们看起来很保暖不是吗？”

至于Steve本身，他的衣柜里就从未有过什么所谓的冬装。超级士兵并不怕冷。但他愿意在给Bucky添置的同时，为自己也买一点。手套，帽子，围巾，以前Rogers队长经常会在橱窗里看到这些，它们被两个三个成套地放在一起，称作“家庭款”。

 

Bucky同意了。因为Steve说起那些手套帽子时眼睛里亮晶晶的，充满期待，而对于冬兵来说……“御寒”？是不是有点多此一举。

不过Bucky还是很配合。他们一起出门，他一件件试穿Steve拿给他的毛衣和棉服，有那么几次，周围的客人和导购小姐忍无可忍地向他们明示暗示：这搭配实在有点土气，帅哥你们要不要换一件。但Bucky回头看了Steve一眼，发现Steve正专注地盯着他，那种眼神让Bucky脸颊发热。

Steve说：“我只是觉得这几件更保暖。你觉得呢Bucky。”

Bucky不懂得挑选衣服，挑选枪倒是在行。他点头，小声回答，让一群女士们悲伤极了：“就买这个。”

 

从商场里出来的时候，Bucky已经戴上了新的手套——白色的，手背上印着一个天蓝色的五角星。

Steve也戴着一个一样的。他们低头看对方的手，那手套是成对的。Steve眼角嘴角的纹路里都是笑意，好像和Bucky戴一样的手套对Rogers队长来说是件多么了不得的事，以至于他那总是带着忧虑的，放不开的笑容完全打开了。

Bucky不理解，抬头看着Steve高兴成那样，他把手和Steve的握在一起。

来往的顾客和行人从他们身边穿行而过，随时会有人认出美国队长，认出Steve Rogers，他正和一个戴着鸭舌帽的陌生男人在一起，购物，牵手，举止亲昵。Steve对Bucky突然的主动毫无准备，他愣了一下，丝毫没注意周遭的目光，只看到Bucky的蓝眼睛在他眼前，特别好看，特别亮。

他没忍住把手探进Bucky的衣领里，摸着Bucky的头发，抚摸Bucky的脖子，他低头吻了一下Bucky的脸，动作很轻很快，只碰了一下就离开了。嘴唇上残留的触感既柔软又温暖，那是Bucky的脸颊。

 

Steve上车时忍不住抿了一下自己的嘴，似乎意犹未尽，他看了一眼身旁副驾驶座位上的Bucky，Bucky还在低头看手上的手套，并没有对他刚才的举动表示任何异议。

Steve索性解开身上的安全带，靠过去把Bucky的头托起来，在Bucky惊讶的目光中低头开始咬他的嘴。

对面停车位上的车灯忽然亮起来，一下子照亮了他们的脸。

 

Rogers队长一向是敢于冒险的，在某些方面甚至称得上“胆大妄为”。但事实上若不是早有准备，早下过决定，早胸有成竹——队长总是有计划的——他也不会选择这么做。在这事上Bucky的态度和他不同。独自一人时Bucky也是敢闯敢拼，敢牺牲敢付出，可一旦多了一个人，比如Steve，比如Bucky的弟弟妹妹们，他就开始有所顾虑了。

Bucky总是不明白Steve愿意为他们这段关系付出什么。Bucky总是把一些小事——比如Steve会承受的压力，比如Steve会遭受的攻击，看得比Steve和他的感情本身还重。Bucky不明白，对于那个在布鲁克林遭受过二十多年冷遇和白眼的Steve Rogers来说，压力和攻击是家常便饭。只是注射了一个血清，所有冷眼待他的人都变得友善而热情，如果有一天血清失效了，Steve变回Steve，这些不值一提的东西也必将随之烟消云散。

只有他们之间的感情才是真切的，是至始至终从未改变的。Bucky以前总喜欢调侃Steve的死心眼，在没有人理解Steve的理想时，Bucky懂他，鼓励他，说他的心是一颗金子。Bucky明白Steve对认定的东西是有多固执的。

 

Steve可以等，等Bucky一点点恢复记忆，找回自己，找回他们的过去。可能Bucky那颗破碎的大脑真的永远也无法回想起他们之间曾发生的一切，可能那些过往，那些感情永远只能存活在Steve Rogers一个人的记忆里。但他仍然可以等。等待Bucky接受他，等爱情重新慢慢萌芽。事实上就算Bucky不再爱他了，不再记得他，只要Bucky还活着，还在这里，还能健康地、自由地生活，这在Steve看来也是一样没有遗憾的。

但他也有私心，他想和Bucky在一起，想拥有那个七十年前他们相互许诺过憧憬过的家庭。他想或许Bucky也需要这个，是的，Bucky什么都想不起来，但人人都需要“家”。

这是不是有点狡猾。

 

车子停下时，Bucky先下了车。他的手套已经摘下来了，放进纸袋里，帽子也索性摘了，露出一头长发。Steve跟着下去，关上车门。

 

一个小男孩正坐在复仇者大厦的一楼接待室里，背着一只小书包，手边放着一盘甜点。往日这里坐的都是什么预约了采访的记者，还有来访的政商名流，像这样的小孩子太不多见了，来找Rogers队长的就更少。Steve一进门，那小孩就从椅子上跳下来，一双眼睛直盯在Steve脸上看。他跑到Steve身边。

“美国队长，你可以帮我一个忙吗？”

Steve笑了，这小孩有点眼熟：“队长乐于帮任何公民的忙。你怎么了，孩子？”

“我想找一个人。”

啊，Steve忽然想起来他是谁了。怪不得Stark会把这孩子放进来，要知道复仇者大厦可不是什么参观教育基地，不是什么博物馆。

“他上个月救了我，我想找他，但是找不到。他穿了一身黑衣服，用枪，长头发。”

“你想找他做什么？”

“我想……我没想好，我想谢谢他。”

“你觉得我能找到他？”

“我看到他和超级英雄在一起，他是不是也是超级英雄？我觉得他是，他好厉害，队长你一定认识他，对吗。”

队长蹲下身，摸那孩子的脑袋，他牵起他的手走出接待室，迎面正好遇到下楼来找他的Bucky。

Steve和他四目相对。Bucky看了那小孩一眼，想必也是一眼就认出来了。

不就是视频里那个被他救出来的孩子。

“你……”那小孩一下子盯住了Bucky的脸。

Bucky正要否定。

“你是……Bucky Barnes？”小孩子一脸难以置信。

 

*

 

Steve把那孩子送走了，队长总有他的一套办法。等回到家时，客厅没人，推开卧室的门，才看到Bucky坐在床边，呆呆地垂着头。

他的头发缠着脖子，柔软细密，Steve走到他旁边坐下，伸手过去揉他的头发。

“嘿，英雄，”Steve拍了拍Bucky的头，“怎么了？”

 

Bucky一口否认了那孩子的所有疑问，无论是“英雄”还是“Bucky Barnes”，他否认得如此迅速，斩钉截铁，但似乎他自身还是被那些疑问困扰住了。Steve吻他的额头，极有耐心地托起他的脸问他怎么了，他始终低着头不说话。

半晌他看了一眼Steve：“你想……要我吗。”

Steve一愣：“Bucky？”

“我，”他说，他看着Steve的脸，那眼神好像有点茫然，有点迷惑，“我，Steve……你想要我吗？”

不是什么英雄，也不是“Bucky Barnes”，更不是冬兵……他不知道他是不是，回忆起来的东西越多，他越不知道如今的他算是什么。

可似乎人人都比他笃定，人人都能轻而易举地告诉他他是谁，是什么。

Steve搂过他的头，用毯子把他们两个一起裹住：“当然，当然想……每天都想，每一分每一秒都想。我知道你想说什么，”他抱着Bucky，他们眼睛靠得太近，睫毛几乎要蹭到一起，“一直是你，只是你，相信我。”

Bucky很快就没办法再想这些。他躺下去，Steve吻他，吻得他呼吸困难，大脑缺氧。他们没有继续讲一个字，仿佛再多的词和句子也不如一个真实的深切的吻来得有效。Rogers队长不擅长说情话，比起语言，他更喜欢用行动表达他的意愿。

 

他不是没有发觉最近这段时间Bucky的不对劲，事实上Dr.Banner在上周给Bucky做检查后就提醒过了Steve：“他的大脑活动异常活跃，尤其和他刚来这儿时相比，虽然我不知道你在他身上做了什么，队长，但效果的确显著，他的记忆或许正在恢复。很奇怪，他没有表现出痛苦，但这的确是个痛苦的过程。你最好早做准备。”

Steve当然有准备，但他同样清楚，如果Bucky真的不愿意把某些情绪，某些痛苦表达给他，他是无法勉强的。他只能守在一旁，安静地，沉默地，克制地等待，等待Bucky需要他的那一刻到来。Bucky很强，很坚韧，Steve Rogers从小就明白，Bucky Barnes是个优秀的士兵，一个军人，没有什么苦是他撑不下去的。但假如真的有那么一会儿，Bucky累了，Bucky觉得疲惫——再强大的人也总有筋疲力尽的时候。Steve当然会竭尽所能。

他们可以分担彼此的压力和痛苦，因为他们是家人，信任是无条件的。任何担忧，任何疑虑，任何看似无法跨越的障碍，在他们面前都显得脆弱而不堪一击。Bucky在Steve完全插入他的时候喘息起来，他肩膀颤抖，眼睛被湿透的长发挡住，Steve抹了抹自己眼睛里的汗，低下头把他抱住。

一句“Bucky”停在Steve嘴边，他咽下去没说出口。歪过头吻Bucky的头发，他贴着Bucky的耳朵小声说“我爱你”。

没有具体的身份，他们甚至可以不要姓名。在彼此面前，赤诚相对，他们就是他们自己。

Bucky的身体完全地容纳了他。

他看不见Bucky的脸，但他肩膀上湿湿热热的，他感觉得出来。他就这样抱着Bucky，保持这个姿势进入Bucky，Bucky一声不吭，连大气也不出一声，似乎怕被Steve发现什么他不想让Steve知道的事，直到快要高潮了，他才哽咽着喘息起来，激动时又忍不住咳嗽，Steve搂着他的头，将他每一根头发都小心谨慎地理到脑后去。Bucky一双眼睛发红，蓝色在水中晕开了，失神地望着Steve。

Steve握着他两只手，爱惜地贴到自己脸上。Bucky眼中不再有那些难言的苦涩，不再有那些晦暗不明的愁绪。他们在做爱，做爱时不适合想别的事，Bucky把身体交给了Steve，到这会儿痴痴望着他，只望着他，好像把一条满是针孔的难以缝补的灵魂也坦白给他了。

“我，我……”他睁大了眼睛，断断续续地对Steve说，嘴唇颤抖，好像有很多很多话，很多很多想法想告诉Steve，那些东西塞在他心里，塞得他难受，可说了半天，努力了半天，说出口的也不过一个“我”字。

 

Steve一直吻他，用嘴唇揉开他的唇，用舌头纠缠他的舌头，Steve的气息一直侵入到Bucky口腔最深处，好像这样一来，那些Bucky说不出的话，表达不出的苦涩，就会被Steve一点点尝到，一点点知道，一点点咽到Steve心里去。天色渐暗的时候，Bucky终于闭上了那双盯着Steve发怔的眼睛，他累得睡着了，躺在Steve身边，身体像一片被雨水浸泡过的叶子一样柔软。Steve不忍心叫醒他，就这么握着他的手，靠在身边搂着他。

 

……

_“_ _Bucky_ _，我很好。”_

_“好吧，好吧，你很好。我知道，‘大英雄’。”_

_“别叫我‘大英雄’。”_

_“那叫你什么？看看你，就知道‘惩恶扬善’，嗯？别躲，过来……该死的，到底是谁干的，混账，他会下地狱的。你怎么样，_ _Steve_ _，我现在就送你去医院。”_

_“不用，没事。”_

_“……”_

_“真的。我没事，_ _Bucky_ _。”_

_“你看起来一点都不像没事，你一身都是血。”_

_“我真的没事，不用为我担心。”_

_“有事就告诉我，_ _Steve_ _……我们是哥们。”_

_“……”_

_“哥们就应该在需要的时候相互关心。拜托，在我面前你还要逞强？”_

……

 

Bucky没睡多久就醒了，他似乎是被梦惊醒的，Steve以为他是被自己的手机镜头干扰到了，可Bucky只是平静地看了他的镜头一眼，然后动了动身体。

“我睡着了……”他说。

 

又是那些对话，又是那几个地方。最近的梦里他总在布鲁克林游荡。他的梦里有Steve，Steve很瘦很小，穿着单薄的衬衫长裤，肩膀、胸口、腹部三处弹孔在汩汩流血，把他的衣服全染透了。梦里的Bucky急疯了，又找不出凶手，Steve什么都不肯透露，只会微笑着让Bucky不要着急，说他没事。

 

只有在醒来后Bucky才会想起那个给了Steve三枪的凶手是谁，才会意识到曾给Steve造成过巨大伤害，被“Bucky Barnes”认为“会下地狱”的“混账”是谁……他转过头，Steve就靠在他身边，安然无恙。Steve正用和梦里那个小个子一模一样的温柔表情注视着他。

“还想睡吗？还是饿了？”Steve摸他的头发。

到吃晚饭的时间了。

Bucky摇头，他抬起一双近乎透明的蓝眼睛，怔怔望着Steve。

我会下地狱的。他想。

Steve笑了一声，嘴角柔和地上扬：“看我干什么？”

Bucky还是摇头。

Steve掀开Bucky身上的毯子，一只手往里摸，毯子下面很温暖，Bucky被包住的身体也是，Steve把手指伸到Bucky腿中间那个已经淌出了不少精液的小洞里面。略显粗糙的指腹很快沾满了精液，Bucky里面比刚才紧了不少，但还是一样湿。Bucky不吭声，Steve低头吻住他的嘴，手指在他体内打圈似的搅动，一开始动作还很轻——Bucky下面的小洞已经承受过Steve两次了，换其他任何一个人大概早就吃不消，但Bucky还能勉强承受——渐渐地开始加力。两根手指，然后是三根，穴口被撑开，被越撑越圆，借着之前射进去的精液的润滑，Steve的手指在Bucky穴里来回抽插。

精液和肠液断断续续从体内溅出来，淋湿了床单，Bucky很快就软着腰，喘息着闭上眼了。

他们又做了一次，Bucky射得很快，Steve的阴茎插进去没捅两下Bucky就高潮了。他整个人都敏感得要命，被快感控制了的身体将Steve胯下的阴茎卖力地吸住。Steve全身的肌肉仿佛都在鼓胀，托着他的腰捏着他屁股发狠似的干他。Bucky连支吾声都发不出来，Steve低下头，汗水顺着下巴大颗大颗滴到Bucky胸膛上，他张开嘴含住Bucky的左边乳头吮吸，吸得发肿了咬出牙印了，又换右边。

Bucky仿佛快要哭了，他小声说，他好像射不出来了。这句像是在求饶的话让Steve忍不住把他从床上抱了起来。无力的膝盖被粗暴地分开，Steve搂着他的腰用坐入的姿势加快速度干他。Bucky的腰已经软得撑不住了，下半身更是湿得一塌糊涂了，臀缝里大腿间到处淌着汗液、精液，一副被百般蹂躏过的模样，腰上一条条都是发青的手印，胸口的两颗乳头也肿得过分。Steve吻他的嘴，咬他的脸，摸他的腰和大腿，他身体这里柔软，那儿也柔软，让人怎么也吻不够咬不够摸不够。

“很快，很快就结束了，Bucky，Bucky？再坚持一下……”Steve直视他的眼睛，抱歉地说，声音里想要他的欲望几乎要满溢出来了。Steve根本不可能停下。时隔多年，他早已清楚地认识到当年的自己有多么不自量力，还妄想着什么可悲的“自控”，能让他随时从Bucky身上抽身出去。

Bucky还被他操着呢，整个身体都在Steve拥抱的范围里被干得上下耸动。Steve扶着Bucky的后脑勺吻他的嘴，听见Bucky用几不可察的微小声音喊他，喊Steve，喊了半天才小声说了一句：“你不用急……”

Steve一下子笑了，他揉着Bucky的两只手，问Bucky是不是不舒服。Bucky抬起眼来看他，看他金色的被汗水浸湿的眉弓，看他深邃的眼睛，英俊的脸。Bucky把下巴搭在他肩上摇头。

体内的甬道温暖地包裹着Steve的欲望，Steve让阴茎在Bucky里面停了一会儿，不拔出来，只很浅地在他柔软的内部打圈，摩擦。这有点像在撒娇。龟头在深处来回挤压，撩拨，等全抽出来的时候，Bucky的身体已经颤得不行了。Steve摸着Bucky脑后的长发，将后穴紧缩眼眶发红的Bucky重新放回床上。

Bucky身前的阴茎又翘起来了，这难以想象，似乎Steve Rogers远比Bucky自己更了解他这具身体应该如何使用，曾被开发到什么程度。Bucky双腿又被拉开，被重新折到胸前，Steve压住他，整根阴茎挤进他一开一合的红肿的小洞里，一次全捅进去。从Steve的表情就知道Bucky这一会儿里面操起来到底有多湿多舒服。

Steve迷恋地吻他，甚至不舍得从里面拔出来。

 

纽约已经沉入夜晚。

美国队长的房间里，只有卧室亮着一盏灯。队长跪着，将他的好兄弟压在床上。

唯一的Bucky，Bucky Barnes。

Bucky被干得越发难以呼吸，嘴唇无意识地张着，在Steve手臂里的方寸之地虚弱地喘息。Steve的汗水黏在他身上，像一层带着Steve Rogers气味的薄膜将他全身每一处都严密地包裹起来，标上印记。他是Steve的。他看着Steve舒展的眉头，看着Steve那双蕴含着光芒的像星星一样的眼睛，胸膛里好像有什么东西正在鼓鼓地发胀，正在不可自抑地飞快跳动。Bucky无法控制这个。Steve的阴茎还坚硬地竖在他体内，每一下都进得比之前更深，好像要从他下面的入口一直捅到他心脏去，搅动得他那颗一度被冰封冷冻的心越跳越快，越跳越失去控制，好像再也没有平息的机会了。

Bucky忽然间哭了，毫无预兆，他望着上方Steve的脸，一声不吭，眼泪却顺着眼角不停地流下去。Steve着急握住他垂在身边的手，问他是不是难受，是不是受不了了。

Steve。Steve听到Bucky喊他，声音有点急切，又绝望，好像走投无路了。

 

后背在床单上被磨得通红一片，Bucky的两条腿更是连着力的地方也没有，只能一下下在空中没有依靠地摇晃。Steve抱紧了Bucky的身体安慰他。Bucky射了以后，Steve立刻从他体内退了出来。

Bucky浑身无力，虚张着嘴，像离开水的鱼一样一点一点汲取氧气——那氧气也全是Steve的味道。身体因为高潮而不受控制地抽搐，两条腿被操得合不上，只能瘫软地搭在床单上。Steve靠到他身边，他有点茫，不知道Steve为什么抽出来不继续操他了——Steve还硬着呢，总还要再干他一阵才能射，他想他受得了。

目光向上抬，Bucky才发现一根勃起的硕大阴茎正竖在他眼前。

他毫无准备，从没这么近地看过Steve的阴茎，蓝眼睛一下子愣了。

“Buck……可以吗？”Steve的声音有点颤抖，手握着阴茎根部，Steve托起Bucky的后脑勺，凑近到Bucky跟前，Bucky呆呆望着他，两瓣嘴唇被吻得又红又肿，本来就没闭紧，这会儿被Steve沉甸甸的龟头一压，哆嗦了一下，颤巍巍地就张开了。

“Bucky……”Steve吸了吸鼻子。

Bucky咽了一下口水，可怜兮兮地睁着眼睛，直直盯着Steve。他嘴唇张成了一个小小的O型，像是在等待插入，可Steve并没有急着进去。他握着阴茎，在外面用龟头一点点挤压Bucky湿润的鲜红的嘴唇，先是上面那瓣，再是下面那瓣。Bucky一直在他胯下保持着张开嘴的姿势。他揉着Bucky的头发，直到龟头外面沾满了一层唾液，他才终于把胀得生疼的阴茎送进中间那张生涩的嘴里去。

他进得很慢，却又很享受，半天才把阴茎送进Bucky温热的口腔深处。Bucky含着他的阴茎，不安地瞧着他，目光发颤，喉咙口却紧得要命，稍一吞咽更是夹得Steve险些把存货都交代在里面。Steve必须忍着。他扶着Bucky的头，徐徐抽出来，阴茎带出的口水沾湿了Bucky的脸蛋。Steve摸Bucky的鬓发，问他难不难受，Bucky盯着他不说话，他只好又扶着阴茎送进Bucky这张不爱说话的嘴巴里。

Bucky“很乖”，Bucky含着他，吸着他，在胯下努力吞咽着他，用嘴唇包裹住他。Bucky做得很好。Steve揉Bucky的头皮，摸他的耳朵，胯部压下去，整根阴茎都进入了Bucky嘴里，阴囊也紧压在Bucky嘴唇上。Bucky闭上眼睛，喉咙被完全撑开了。隔着Bucky柔软的脸颊，Steve甚至能摸到自己坚硬的家伙就在里面横冲直撞。

慢慢的他开始加快速度，他已经快要忍不住了。Bucky的嘴巴已经张到了最大，口腔被Steve的欲望塞得鼓鼓囊囊，连呼吸里肺里也全是Steve的味道。Steve正在兴头上，Bucky只能这样笨拙地张着嘴，让Steve像插他下面的小穴一样操上面这个。

对他来说，对曾被许许多多人当做人形兵器的冬兵来说，只要Steve想要，使用他哪里都是一样的。

虽然他并不好受。

 

他可以忍耐，可以学，为了Steve。

在某些方面，Steve比他更明白他的身体应该怎么使用。

“Bucky，看着我，Bucky……”

Bucky的眼睛向上看了，嘴里插着一根阴茎，他望着Steve的目光有点不安，有点无辜，像头待宰的小鹿。他的口腔舒服极了。圆圆的脸时不时从里面凸出一块。唾液随着阴茎插弄口腔的动作流出嘴角，流得枕头上也全是。Steve根本不敢太用力，他朝思暮想的，终于找回来的Bucky就在眼前，这么美好，完整，像个易碎品。他舍不得把Bucky的脸按到自己胯下去，可本能的欲望又叫他如何也忍不住地想这样做。Bucky乖乖含着他，含得喘不过气，发不出声，憋得脸颊通红，眼眶更红。睫毛一下下抖动，像是快要哭了。巨大的近乎于亵渎的罪恶感让Steve阴茎胀得发疯。

他握住Bucky的头，忍不住摆动胯部朝那张嘴里快速操了几下。结果没操一会儿就停住了。他的阴茎刚好深插进Bucky嘴里，大概有七八秒的时间，Bucky一直没闭上眼睛，像是完全傻了一样。

 

Steve抹了一把自己脸上的汗水，果断把阴茎抽出来。他一边懊悔不已一边将傻掉的Bucky从床上抱起来，紧紧抱着。

Bucky还张着嘴，大睁的眼眶里泛着眼泪。精液全含在雪白的牙齿后面。

Steve吻他，珍惜地搂他的头：“对不起，对不起，Bucky……抱歉，我刚才……再也不会发生了，我保证。”

Bucky过了好半晌才慢慢把嘴闭上，Steve看着他，摸他的脸，让他吐出来。Bucky不愿意。

 

Steve从浴室出来的时候接到了政府部门的电话，邀请他明天去华盛顿参加一个二战老兵纪念演讲。他把手机扔到沙发上，倒了杯水走回浴室。Bucky泡在浴缸的水里，好像要睡着了，Steve靠过去托起Bucky的头，喂他喝了一点水，Bucky睁开眼看他，嘴唇还肿着，Steve后悔极了，低头一个劲儿地吻他的眼睛，又吻他这张嘴，似乎这样多吻几下，Bucky的喉咙就能舒服一点。

 

事实上Steve的心情很矛盾，在几十年前第一次被Bucky按在酒窖里含住阴茎的时候，年轻的Rogers队长慌得连眼睛都不知该往哪儿放。他并不是天生的同志，他没有经验，所有的一切都是从Bucky手里学到的。那时候的他还并不能很好很快速地接受这些——把自己可怕的阴茎塞进Bucky那张他碰都不敢碰，甚至看一眼都会紧张的带着笑的嘴唇里，这怎么行？

在战场上他敢于冒险，可在和Bucky之间的性事上，他总是保守而又老派的。超级士兵的欲望一旦被撩拨起来几乎无法得到满足，若不是Bucky体内也有劣等血清，若不是Bucky总无条件地满足他，鼓励他尽情地发泄欲望，告诉他做什么都可以，若不是Bucky如此地吸引着他……Steve怕是永远也不会相信这世上还有如此完整的、完美的性爱了。

他也想让Bucky得到快乐。在欧洲的时候Bucky时常用嘴帮他纾解，在各种地方偷偷摸摸地跪下帮他口交。这并不是屈辱的，Bucky的眼神告诉Steve，他喜欢这样做，似乎只是单纯含着Steve的阴茎，Bucky也能感到满足。

因为有血清，他们可以随心所欲，胡作非为，不用担心任何受伤或是感染生病的可能。记得有一次部队放假，他们相伴一起去巴黎。那真是疯狂的一天。夜晚时Steve靠在旅馆的床上看一份加急报告，他们已经很累了，可Barnes中士还是不肯乖乖睡觉，肩上披着队长的军大衣，下面挂了一条红白蓝三色的裙子，趴在队长身边，笑着用嘴衔住队长的阴茎假装睡着了，他含了快有一个小时。

每当Steve不敢相信Bucky到底有多爱他，不敢相信自己究竟有多幸运的时候，每当Steve看着旧照片上昔日在布鲁克林狼狈弱小不值一提的自己，想起Bucky的时候，他就会想起这些。

那时候他们还都年轻，每天生活在枪林弹雨里，什么都不敢保证，只能抓紧一切能抓到的时间拼命宣泄，拼命让这段感情在彼此之间愈演愈烈。

 

Steve不知道，现在的Bucky是否还能接受这件事。是否还会喜欢。

懊恼的队长挠了挠头发，坐在浴缸边低下头贴了一下Bucky被热水蒸得发红的脸。

“我去做点吃的。恩？”

Bucky点点头。

 

Steve关上门以后，浴室里一下子安静了。Bucky看着四周空气里的水雾，金属手臂扶着浴缸边缘撑着他站起来。

他赤着脚踩在地板上，三两步走到镜子跟前扶住台面站稳。伸手将镜子上的雾气也一点点擦掉。他在镜子里看到了自己的脸，湿透的长发，通红的嘴，他盯着自己的嘴唇看，想起不久之前Steve托着他的头插入这个地方，然后将一股精液全射进来。

他无意识地抿了一下嘴。Steve的阴茎很硬，很大，很烫，塞在他嘴里，搅弄他的舌头，把他的喉咙噎住……

Bucky的喉咙情不自禁地吞咽了一下，然后伸出舌头舔舐自己的嘴唇。

 

几个月前的一间病房里，失去了一条手臂的冬兵醒过来，莫名其妙被Steve Rogers抱紧了。也就是那天，冬兵第一次知道这世上还有不依靠电流的解决勃起的办法，Steve低下头，用嘴帮他解决了两次，好像这是多么理所当然的事。

后来他们住到一起，每天早晨起来Bucky都会跟Steve来到浴室里，Steve吻他，帮他梳头发，刮胡子，Steve把他抱到洗手台上，低头含着他的阴茎，帮他纾解欲望。

Bucky总是射的很快。Steve的舌头灵敏，嘴唇吮吸的力道也刚刚好，能很轻易地将Bucky的阴茎完整地吞进嘴里。那的确很舒服。

再后来，他们就不再拘泥于洗手台，而是换到床上，沙发上，地板上去了。Steve很少再为Bucky口交，甚至连碰也不碰，因为后者大多时候只靠被玩弄乳头，只是被Steve插入几下就浑身颤抖地达到高潮。

 

Bucky不知道其他人，那些每天住在一起形影不离的人，关系进展是否也像他和Steve一样这么的快——他猜测他们应该是属于快的那种，因为Steve曾不止一次地试图减缓这种速度，他还记得Steve当初说的。

“我们现在不能做那些，Bucky，至少在你真的回想起自己是谁以前。”

他还是没能完全回想起来，哪怕到现在也没有。但这丝毫不妨碍他变得一天比一天更愿意为Steve做任何事。他记得那天Steve哭了，Steve抱着他，嘴唇一个劲儿地哆嗦。“我爱你，”Steve说，“我爱你Bucky，你知道吗？”

 

现在再让Bucky回忆当初那种懵懵懂懂的“初次成为人”的状态已经很难了。他理了理自己的长发，光着脚走出浴室，水渍在他身后的地板上留下一个个脚印，他一直走到厨房里，听到Steve打电话，说他明天一早上飞机。

Steve一见他，急忙把电话挂了。只见Bucky站在门口，直直地盯着他的脸。“怎么不穿衣服？”Steve走过来，从沙发上拿了块浴巾将Bucky的身体包住，Bucky的眼珠动了动，瞥到厨房的锅里，Steve一笑，用力托着他的腰将Bucky整个抱起来，“闻到香味儿就过来了……像猫一样。”

 

他们吃过了饭，一起在桌边听了会儿音乐，小陶壶里插着一支雏菊，Steve反复确定Bucky的喉咙没有问题才终于心安。他不停道歉，Bucky说没什么，他还是一脸忏悔，害得Bucky也不知道该怎么办了。打开窗，他们一起靠在窗边吹了会儿风，穿着简单的T恤，Bucky的头发都吹乱了，Steve摸他的脸，把额头和他的贴在一起。

他们开始接吻。Steve说他明天要去华盛顿DC，后天才能回来，Bucky看着他点头，他又去吻Bucky的耳朵。

 

临睡前，Bucky从床头拿出那本他当初买的美国队长传记，翻到书签接着上次的读。床单已经换过了新的，Steve在隔壁房间收拾了几件带出门的衣服，然后走到Bucky床前。

他坐下。

“在看什么？”

“看你们对我的评价。”Bucky说着，从书里抬起头来。

Steve一笑，他可不知道这书里替他编造了什么评价。

他捏了一下Bucky的脸，手指在Bucky温暖的耳边流连：“评价了什么？他们说的并不完全可信。”

“全是好话。”Bucky看了他一眼。

Steve一愣：哦，他可没想到。看来这作者还不错。

“那实际上的评价是什么？”Bucky问。

Steve说：“实际上也是这样。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

Bucky一脸疑惑。

 

Steve拿过那本书来，看那作者写的关于Bucky的段落。好吧，的确都是优点——英俊，多情，骁勇善战，受人欢迎……

然后还有各种密密麻麻的词汇，简直是一本褒义词词典。

Bucky对他说：“不可能有这么好的人……”

Steve把那书合上，揉了揉Bucky的头发。

“相信我，的确有这么好。”

Bucky看起来完全不相信。

Steve摊了摊手，直笑。

“就像树叶不可能这么绿，夜不可能这么黑，太阳不可能这么亮。Bucky Barnes不可能这么好？”

Bucky Barnes在Steve Rogers心里就是有这么好的。

 

“Bucky Barnes，我认识他，”Steve边说，边看着Bucky的眼睛，“他是个温柔的人，善良的人。他聪明，勇敢，坚强，无私。他热爱国家，热爱生活。他从不歧视弱小，他平等地对待身边的每一个人。”

 

*

 

Steve那天早上是被人叫醒的。时间还太早，天还未亮，他睡前本打算第二天悄悄离开，好让Bucky继续睡一个好觉。可谁知Bucky比他醒得还早。

不仅仅是早，Bucky还在他完全不知道的时候钻进他被窝里面去了，内裤被拉开，里面的阴茎弹出来甩在Bucky脸上，被Bucky扶住着，张嘴含住龟头，脸贴近胯下，将那一整根勉强都吞咽进嘴里去。

“Bucky？”

Steve根本不敢相信面前发生的一切。他从床上爬起来坐直了，一边托住Bucky的头让他吐出来，一边看了一眼钟表，发现距离出发还有一个小时的时间。他胯下早已经硬起来了，被Bucky这么含了两口，更是硬得过分，但若是让Bucky继续用嘴，恐怕这一个小时也不够用。

“你怎么醒得这么早，嗯？”Steve堵住Bucky的嘴，把他抱到自己身上来，Bucky睁着眼睛看他，Steve这才发现Bucky内裤里面也是准备好的，又湿又紧，只等他插进去。

 

所有人都意识到Rogers队长今天状态很好。眉头舒展，意气风发，演讲过程中还适时开了几个恰当的玩笑，逗得在场几位观众乐不可支。他们丝毫想不到这个人原本生活在七十年前，原本是个孤独的老古董老古板。

演讲结束的时候，有人来跟Rogers确定行程，队长想起他下午原本想去一趟Smithsonian博物馆——自从上个手机被Bucky一枪报废了之后，他相册里的照片就都没有了。那里面有一些他拍摄的风景，他偷拍的Bucky，以及……之前特意来博物馆拍的一些过去的旧照片，全都找不回来了。

特别是最后那些照片，那些照片上的人，那些回忆，在过去的很长一段时间里慰藉着他，陪伴着他。毕竟在这个新世纪，想消解掉一部分孤独真的很不容易。队长原本想再去拍一份，重新存进他新的手机里。

 

“队长，你要今天回纽约吗？还是你另有安排？”

 

Rogers队长想了想，看了一眼自己的手机。

“我跟你们一起回去。”

 

有人正在家里等他。

 

早上走的时候实在仓促，Rogers队长现在只想抓紧时间回去，再抱Bucky一会儿，再握一握他的手，吻一吻他那张柔软的嘴唇。他坐在前往机场的车上，想翻出昨天拍的Bucky睡着时的照片看一眼。结果相册一打开，出现的全是他完全陌生的画面。

有窗外的飞鸟，有陶壶里的鲜花，然后是Bucky，正在刷牙的Bucky，正在喝牛奶的Bucky，刚刚脱了T恤，赤裸着上身还没穿衣服的Bucky——从照片的角度和模糊程度来看这明显是自拍。

Steve的笑还浮在嘴角，等翻到下一张，他对着屏幕一怔，大半天才迟钝地把手机翻过来扣在膝盖上。他急忙看向周围，庆幸没有人注意到他。

画面里是他们客厅的沙发，灯光很暗，大约是深夜，Bucky只穿着一件背心，正努力靠在沙发背上抱住双腿，把明显是刚经过润滑的微微张开的小洞送到镜头前。

这是怎么回事。

Steve皱了皱眉，脸有点红，他设法平复自己的呼吸，如果在这儿有什么反应他可无法收场。他又拿起手机，滑动手指飞速翻到下一张。

他一下子愣住了。

 

那是一张照片的翻拍。发黄发暗的帐篷，两个年轻人穿着笔挺的军服，胸前戴着铭牌，紫心徽章，Bucky对着镜头笑着，和Rogers队长一起。照片旁边的注释上写着：“1943年，Rogers队长和Barnes中士在意大利。Smithsonian博物馆。”

Steve连忙翻出这张照片的信息，发现这正是昨天夜里从其他机器传到他相册里来的。事实上除了Rogers队长以外，没人知道他手机里存过这张照片（为了怕其他人发现，为了……怕Bucky发现，队长甚至特意将照片存进旁人根本无法找到的角落），更没人能明白这张照片对他来说究竟有什么意义。到底是谁，不仅知道他手机里有什么，知道他在藏什么在想什么，还能特意跑到华盛顿的博物馆里把这张照片拍下来传进他手机里。

他读了一遍那行机器传输留下的编码。

是Bucky的手机。

 

*

 

他从巷子里穿过去，走到对面的街上，不远处一辆车正停在那儿。

冬兵今天接下了特殊任务。

他手里没有拿枪，事实上除了冬兵这身制服，他几乎什么也没带去，连随身的手机也在出门前铃声响起的时候被他丢回了家里。Steve Rogers的名字彼时正在屏幕上闪烁。

Steve Rogers。

他真的很喜欢他。

 

他想起他昨天说的话：温柔，善良，勇敢，无私……他想起他说这些话时难掩骄傲的神情。

Steve要几个小时以后才回纽约吧……他吸了口夜里的冷空气，独自穿过马路朝对面那辆车走去。一个路人手里拿着本杂志从车边经过，抬头正好撞上他一双湛蓝的眼睛。那路人愣了愣，回头看了他一眼，又低头看向手里的杂志。

杂志上印着一张二战时期的老照片，是一个士兵的特写，那家伙有点瘦，戴着钢盔，眼睛很大，正朝镜头微笑。

等路人再回头的时候，车和人都已经不见踪影了。


	16. Chapter 16

16:00，1944，法国

 

“事实上我早就觉得美国队长不正常了。”

“Dugan是个有远见的人。”

“正常人怎么会和我们这种人组队。”

“这个……”

“Dugan，话不能这么讲。虽然——好吧，但是同性，恩……我是说，这事和别的不一样。”

“不，有什么不一样？你看看Gabe，队长当初叫上Gabe的时候可一点也没有犹豫。这正常吗。”

“换我我也不会犹豫，别告诉我你会。”

“那是我们，拜托，我们和Gabe之间可有过命的交情，足以忽略他的——你们明白的。但队长不是。”

“哦，好吧。其实我也没想到他会叫着我一起，毕竟我的肤色，嗯，在你们中间，在整个军队里是有点特别。但我想他找我这或许说明我能力不错，值得他不去在意那些所谓的种族隔离，既然他找了，那我也没必要推辞。”

“你们是不是想太多了。”

“事实上我觉得他根本不会在意那个，他以前不是也受尽歧视。还记得吗，他以前说过，他连圣诞节都没过过，如果没生病，能和Bucky一起吃顿饭，对他来说就是惊喜。Gabe可比他强多了，至少还能和全家人一起过个节。”

“至少我不常生病。比他强了不只一点半点。”

“老实说，你们在意这事吗？我不觉得这有什么值得讨论的。我们和队长和Bucky之间难道就没有过命的交情，我们的命都是队长救的。他救我们的时候我们可没深究他是否正常。”

“嘿，别算上我，我现在也没深究。我们为什么要讨论这个？”

“因为车没油了，以前都靠队长和Bucky去蹭油，还能从热情的姑娘那里搞点吃的，而他俩现在不在。”

“他们这么受欢迎，结果却——嗯。”

“我在思考一个问题。”

“什么问题。”

“如果哪一天队长突然向我示爱，我该怎么办。”

“你觉得有这个可能吗？”

“有空思考这个不如洗把脸去想办法蹭油。”

“到时候我该如何委婉地拒绝他？又因为他很固执，你们知道的，队长一向固执，我必须答应他。不，我肯定会答应他的。我爱他。”

“我明天就告诉Bucky。”

 

Bucky替战友收拾行装时，在置物箱里翻出一包棕色卷烟纸，旁边还有一袋Bull Durham牌的烟丝，重伤的二等兵名叫Simon Hunter，佛罗里达人，Bucky听周围人说，这小子有个怪癖，现成的香烟不要，非要自己卷烟，有时候大家在战壕里一蹲蹲一宿没得烟抽，嗓子难受，递他支烟他还嫌弃。他喜欢看书，读过大学，总觉得自己与众不同，事实上他的确负责了很多文书工作，还能帮几个战友写信。但在枪炮底下，没有人是特别的。

Bucky拿着那袋烟丝在手里捏了捏，又低头嗅了嗅，熟悉的香味，他想回头找Steve。勤务兵刚刚煮好了一壶咖啡，上楼来要给Rogers队长倒一杯，队长正在走神——Bucky一回头，他俩的目光正好撞到一块儿了，Steve愣了一下，Bucky一笑：Steve这家伙在背后老盯着他看什么？

 

“Bull Durham。”Bucky用口型说，不出声音，嘴唇鲜红。

Steve也在笑，丝毫不介意自己的目光被Bucky逮了个正着。对队长来说，有些心思他可从没试图隐藏过。他看着Bucky的脸，又看了一眼烟丝：“要咖啡吗？”

 

多么难得的假期，他们能用瓷制的杯子喝咖啡，而不是那带着隔夜的土豆汤气味的铁皮罐子。他们能站在有屋顶有门锁的房间里相视而笑，说说话，而不是那些散布在森林里的随时会被人发现的冷冰冰的战壕里。

Bucky从Hunter的置物箱里整理出一些私人物品，信件，还有日记。他把这些都塞进一个补给包里，把那包卷烟纸和烟丝也塞了进去。以Hunter的伤势来看，他是不可能再回到前线来了。

勤务兵拿着包下楼，坐上了开往野战医院的吉普车。

“不过就这么点东西而已。”Bucky拍了拍那置物箱。

 

士兵们能从战场上带走的东西实在太少，而战争从他们身上夺走的又太多。

 

“至少他还活着。”Steve说。

他把手里的咖啡递给Bucky，似乎想让Bucky在这儿多留一会儿，可那几个和Bucky一起过来的大兵已经想要走了。Bucky靠在桌边上，双手捧着那杯热乎乎的咖啡，看了眼Steve，又看向那几个弟兄。

“我……还有点事要跟队长商量，你们先走吧。”

大兵们点头，笑着和队长和中士告辞——假期宝贵，谁会愿意把时间浪费在上级的营房里。

门关上的时候，Steve大步走过来，Bucky紧张地刚舔了舔嘴唇，Steve立刻低头吻他。他们不能锁门——现在是白天，可能随时有军务找上门，他们无权锁门。但好在Steve听力过人，楼下有任何动静都逃不过他的耳朵。

这给他们的独处多少降低了一些风险。Steve一下下抚摸Bucky的背，把险些打翻的咖啡放到一边，手着急地钻进Bucky身上厚厚的军服里去。

扣子崩开，Bucky的腰有点打颤。

“Steve，Steve……嘿，别太着急……”Steve的脸贴住了Bucky的，后者的触感柔软得难以置信。Bucky努力压低了声音对他说，双眼大睁着警惕地盯着楼梯的方向。

 

他们只有一天假期。事实上从昨天夜里回到营地开始，Steve就有意无意地朝Bucky的方向看，他指望Bucky明白他在想什么，只有一天假期，他不知道Bucky肯不肯和他在一起，而坐在人群中的Bucky似乎没有注意到他的目光。夜里十点，灯火管制让小镇一片黑暗。Steve在十一点钟的时候摸黑打开门，外面的人影一进来就被Steve紧抱住了。

门被飞快锁上，Bucky紧张的喘息都被Steve的吻牢牢堵在嘴里。他们甚至等不及上楼去，Bucky身上的衣服被快速剥掉，他们靠在墙上疯狂地亲吻，彼此望着对方的眼睛都亮得出奇。

“上帝，终于……”Bucky的声音有点发抖。他们忍耐的时间太久了，Steve的手指从Bucky后面挤进那个闭缩的小洞，Bucky一边抽气一边说，“该死的Steve，别总是在大家面前盯着我看……看得我都快硬了……”他声音越来越小，小到几不可闻。

“硬了？”Steve无意识地问。他不知道Bucky硬没硬，他反正是早就硬了，硬得胯下生疼，硬得脑子发胀，连呼吸都变得困难，一门心思只想操进他哥们这具让他魂牵梦萦的身体里去。他手指在Bucky体内克制地扩张，那小洞没一会儿就进入了状态，被手指插弄着，变得柔软，听话地吸住他。他嘴唇紧贴着Bucky敏感的耳朵又吮又吻，压低声音问，边问还边笑：“是硬了还是……软了？”

Bucky实在受不了这个，受不了总是一本正经的豆芽菜Steve在他耳边胡言乱语，这是跟谁学的，Bucky可不会这样，他还是在那个会脸红会紧张会仅仅因为插入Bucky的身体就慌得手足无措的Steve面前更得意更自在。Steve一再问他，到底是硬了还是软了，Bucky双腿悬在半空中，被Steve的手指操得腰杆直颤。

“软了软了……软了……”Bucky不得不苦笑着回答，脸颊红得厉害，声音小得出奇，似乎要人把耳朵贴在他嘴唇上才听得清，很显然Bucky也很久没释放过了，被Steve用手指操了没一会儿就快要射了

Steve在这时把湿润的手指抽出来，快速解开自己的军裤腰带，从内裤里掏出硬邦邦的阴茎，后者已经可怜兮兮地在他胯下等待很久了，Bucky的身体正处在高潮边缘，双腿间的小洞正空虚地开合，Steve扶着自己的龟头在Bucky臀缝间磨蹭了几下，龟头在打开的入口处一陷，顺势就将整根全插了进去。

他抱着Bucky上楼，Bucky体内紧得要命，嘴里支支吾吾的，下面的阴茎也哆哆嗦嗦地射了。Steve走一步，那粗大的阴茎就在Bucky体内动一下，上楼那十几步更是动得厉害，Bucky连气都喘不上来。Steve把Bucky放在自己床上，一张行军床，在这所民居变成队长的指挥部的时候，这张床就在这儿了。Bucky在队长的床上仰躺着，身上最后一件衣物也被拉高到了胸前，队长咬他胸前两颗乳头，咬得Bucky双眼湿润，刚刚高潮过的身体在深绿色的床上一抽一抽地颤动。

他们是军人，Bucky Barnes是个军人——没有人比Steve Rogers更清楚他的好兄弟在战场上在生活中是个多么有英雄气概有正义感的男人，也同样的，没有人比Steve Rogers更了解，床上的Bucky Barnes是个多么美好、多么体贴的伴侣。他在Steve面前是如此坦白，坦诚，坦诚得甚至有些不顾一切，他展露自己的身体，不隐藏任何对性的感觉，对Steve的感觉，更不存在哪怕一点点伪装或是矫饰的心思。

他会哭，那是因快感而泛出的生理性的泪水；他会全身上下地发抖——这让他看起来似乎很软弱，很不“男人”——可谁叫Bucky就是这么的想要自己的好兄弟呢，那个变壮的豆芽菜还没操他几下，他就快要受不住了。

所幸Steve不会觉得这样的Bucky软弱，或是不够“男人”——这听起来像个幼稚的笑话，在Steve Rogers心里，Bucky Barnes可是全纽约市唯一一个保护过他的人，是唯一的英雄。如今他的英雄躺在他的床上，双腿分开，被他的一根阴茎插得身体直颤，眼眶发红，用喘息的气声喊他的名字，把那些让他渴望已久的一切全打开全交给他。

Steve始终记得那个事实：Bucky Barnes并不是同性恋。他不知道自己是不是，从8岁那年遇到Bucky以来，直到今天，他没有对任何一个女孩产生过类似他对Bucky这样的能让他舍生忘死赴汤蹈火的情绪和感觉。但他知道Bucky有，Bucky有过许多女孩，许多女朋友，Bucky和他不同。

所以他也无从知晓，在做爱这件事上，Bucky到底是得到的更多，还是“牺牲”的更多一些。

 

他放开Bucky的乳头，伸手抹开Bucky那湿透了黏在前额上的头发。Bucky睁着眼凝视他，小口地喘息，他低头吻了一下Bucky的额头，然后是鼻尖，最后是嘴，他将还在快感中抽搐的Bucky的身体从床上翻过来，阴茎紧贴着那两瓣浑圆的紧实的屁股，龟头挤开中间的小洞，重新缓缓地沉入。

Bucky一声不吭地趴着，脸颊贴住帆布，咬紧了嘴唇，垂下的额发挡住了他泛着水光的眼睛。Steve在背后亲吻他的背脊，不放过他背上任何一寸皮肤，任何一个凹陷或是凸起，Bucky很快就哽咽起来，Steve的阴茎正缓慢在他又湿又软的体内动着，插弄他的内部。

或许是Steve动得太慢了，Bucky的入口很快就紧缩起来，紧紧夹住他，Steve揉着Bucky的臀瓣，这一周来每当他看到Bucky出现在他的视线里，每当Bucky对着他笑，背着枪和他坐在一起，用那双要命的蓝眼睛盯着他看，他都忍不住想和Bucky做这件事。

他们太久没做了。能在一起的时间也真的太短了。

“Bucky，舒服吗。”

他接连着问，Bucky趴在他身下，转过头睁开眼睛看他，那眼睛那么蓝，那么专注地望着他，眼泪顺着眼角往下淌，Bucky点头，但不说话。Steve抹了一把脸上的汗，他加重手劲儿，捏Bucky的大腿，掰Bucky的屁股，用力往里面捅，囊袋“啪啪”地撞在Bucky的会阴上，Bucky颤抖着腰，说：“舒服，舒服……”

 

他们在床上做了一次，中途Bucky被翻过来，正面抱着又做，Bucky有点糊涂了，Steve问他还好不好，能不能坚持，还要不要继续，他愣了半天，直到被操得再次射了才哆嗦着说要，让Steve继续操他。Steve问是真是假，让Bucky不要勉强，毕竟他们白天都很累了，可Bucky盯着Steve的脸，有点痴地说：“我喜欢，喜欢被你操……Steve……队长……”

Steve看着Bucky，摸Bucky的脸，什么都没有再说。队长生性节俭，只有和Bucky做爱这事总给他一种奢侈的错觉。Bucky被紧紧抱住。他们都很安静，快感来了也只是喘息，Bucky眼角一直湿润着，丝毫不掩饰Steve的阴茎带来的快感有多疯狂，他们有时接吻，有时就只是单纯地注视对方，相互望着，仿佛说什么都不再重要。

 

或许就是因为太安静了，所以当有人突然敲门的时候，他们一下子从那层逐渐封闭在他们四周的薄膜中醒了过来。Bucky歪过头，茫然地睁大了眼睛看着门外的楼梯，Steve咬牙从他体内退出来，甚至来不及擦干净阴茎上沾的精液，拉过一条毯子急忙将Bucky的身体紧紧包住。

Steve关了卧室的门，飞速穿衣服，擦掉脸上脖子上的汗，他抓了抓头发，低头看自己裆部，觉得没有太明显了才下楼去开门。

 

他没想到这一去就是三个多钟头。等再上楼来的时候，外面的天甚至快要亮了。Steve推开卧室的门，发现床上的毯子叠得整整齐齐，可Bucky已经消失不见了。

想想也是，这个时候，Bucky如果再不回去就会被同屋的战友发现了。

 

Steve多少有点懊恼，他解开扣子，躺回自己的床上，拉过那张毯子在鼻间使劲儿闻，好像还能闻到一点Bucky留下的气味似的。就只有一天假期，一个晚上，就这么过去了，今晚他们就要开拔了。Steve就射了一次，他在没开灯的卧室里解开自己的裤子，把手伸进内裤里去，闭上眼睛，想着几个小时前Bucky抬着屁股趴在这里看着他的那个模样。

他射在自己手里的时候，天已经彻底亮了。

 

教训是惨痛的。随时会有人来，他们随时会被打断。大兵们走了以后，Bucky被Steve抱上了桌子，他们接吻，Bucky想说点什么，可他无论怎么歪头Steve都能堵上他的嘴。

“Hunter说不定是Hammett的书迷。”

“像你一样？”Steve咬他的脸。

“像你我一样。”Bucky笑着说。

Steve点头。他明白Bucky为什么这么猜测。十四岁那年他在Bucky家读到了Hammett的书，书里的侦探令他们印象深刻。虽然Steve有哮喘，碰不得烟雾，但只是卷卷烟草还是可以玩的。那时候他们年纪还小，对成年人的世界充满迷恋。他们仿效Hammett书里的侦探卷了无数的烟，却一支也没有抽过，Bucky从爸爸的酒窖里搞到了一瓶Bacardi，也和那个侦探一样，Steve不能喝，Bucky就偷偷喝了一点，只是一点没想到就醉了。那酒烈得厉害。Steve还记得那天傍晚，Bucky歪倒在他身上，身体柔软，呼吸温暖，Bucky穿了一条百慕大短裤，露出两条长腿，包着小腿的袜子被吊袜带勾着。Steve喊Bucky的名字，Bucky没反应。那吊袜带好像把Steve的心跳也一并勾起来了。

在那时的Steve Rogers心里，他的好哥们是这么漂亮，这么时髦，看起来就和那个书里的侦探一样，遥不可及。

 

有人上楼的时候，Bucky从桌子上跳下来，飞快系自己的扣子。Steve也无可奈何地整理好腰带，果断下楼去，他将通信兵拦在了半路，等再上来的时候，Bucky已经喝光了咖啡，正坐在椅子上一脸幸灾乐祸地望着他。

Steve摊开手，苦笑：“还笑，Bucky，已经够倒霉了，不要笑我了。”

“你很倒霉吗。”Bucky扬起眉，问他。

Steve放下手里的文件，朝Bucky靠过去，他把头埋在自己的中士身前，闷声嘀咕：“昨天还不够倒霉吗……刚刚又被打断了，嗯？为什么他们有这么多事需要找我。”

Bucky握住他的手，Steve的一头金发近在咫尺，Bucky觉得自己心跳有点快了。

他知道，昨天Steve抽出来的时候还硬着，后来一定很难受。

“我一会儿要去隔壁村子找村民借点东西。”Bucky犹豫了会儿，突然说。

Steve抬起头：“借什么？”

Bucky耸了耸肩：“一起去吗？”

 

Steve盯着Bucky的脸，Bucky的眼睛蓝蓝的，里面清清楚楚写着：你知道我们可以趁机去干什么，你想做什么都行。

Steve犹豫了会儿，他竟然真的心动了：“不，万一有军务……”

他不能擅离职守，哪怕现在正在放假——可美国队长哪有什么假期呢。

Bucky点点头，似乎对这个结果毫不意外，Steve嘛。而Steve则一脸懊恼。在Bucky面前他只是Steve Rogers，他没有什么形象需要塑造。

他们沉默了一会儿，半晌Bucky抬头看Steve，看他金色的眉弓，漂亮的眼睛，Bucky忽然伸手摸了摸他的头发。

“怎么了？”Steve问。

Bucky一笑。

“真不知道还能帮你干什么，”Bucky说，他笑得很单纯，“你明明需要我……我很高兴你现在还需要我，Steve，但是……我该怎么做？”

 

窗外开始下雨的时候，Steve的营房里挤满了人。有饥肠辘辘的士兵，围聚攀谈的军官，还有过路的纯粹为躲雨跑进来的居民，他们已经在战火中生活了4年，一点也不害怕美国士兵，不怕这些年轻的揣着枪支的外乡人。Bucky挤在一群人当中，被伙计们蹭了一身的雨。有人见到他，一边大喊着“Bucky”一边朝他的方向挤过来，Bucky的视线从同样被一群士官围住的Steve身上挪开，回过头，才发现来人是自己以前的老战友。

他咧开嘴笑，开心地和对方寒暄。室内的空气越发变得潮湿，也越加阴冷了，Bucky被战友的手搂住肩膀，他低头笑了笑。那股几十分钟前被Steve用手指撩拨起来的，不该出现的欲望终于彻底平息下去了。

这么想着，Bucky又转过身，看站在桌子旁边和一群士官站在一起的Steve。雨下起来之前，他就躲在那张桌子后面，一边被他的队长用几根手指插弄后面，一边仰着头趴在解开的裤裆中间给他的队长口交。

Steve当时并不同意这么做——他似乎原本只是想让Bucky留在这儿，虽然今天是假期，但他希望Bucky留在这儿，陪他说说话，一起喝点咖啡什么的。而Bucky也乐意这么做，天知道Bucky有多喜欢待在Steve身边，小时候他们就黏在一块，这很平常。

Steve想吻Bucky，他丝毫没有掩饰这事，而Bucky显然也同样期望。士官们不在的时候，Bucky连呼吸都不敢出声，他躲在桌子后面，跪在Steve的双脚中间，直起身和低下头的Steve舌吻。他之所以躲在这儿，是因为随时会有人来，而他们的吻又始终不能仅仅停留在嘴唇上——队长总吻着吻着就喜欢咬自己中士胸前的扣子，用手剥开衣领，把头埋进去吮吻中士的胸口。他并没有更进一步，他把所有的渴望、欲念都克制地发泄在自己中士那迷人的嘴唇和藏在衬衫里的乳头上。

是中士先伸出了手。中士喘得厉害，情不自禁想去解开队长的腰带，被队长制止了。这制止软弱无力，队长那早已经勃起的兄弟还是落到了中士手里。他们望着对方，两个人都犹豫，想冲动又怕冲动，谁也不出声，中士一边被队长吻着，一边用手飞快地套弄那个曾不止一次操控过他身体的东西。

究竟是怎么从用手变成用嘴的，队长和中士也不知道，他们有点陷进去了，一个声音在耳边提醒他们：控制一点，很危险。但他们还是陷进去了。每次长时间的忙碌过后，一有片刻空闲，疯狂就会成倍增加。中士的脸颊被阴茎撑得又满又胀，队长舒服得一直深呼吸，皱紧了眉双手牢牢捧住中士的头，后来又忍不住伸手去摸中士那个在他眼前摇晃的挺翘的屁股。他撑开中士的腰带，把手沿着后背的凹陷伸进去。中士抬起眼来看他，蓝眼睛里有一些快乐的天真的东西亮亮地在打转，队长的心一下子就软了，手指插进中士那个前夜才给人操开过几回的小洞里，中士似乎很舒服，叼着阴茎的嘴吃力地笑着，前后都把队长紧紧吸住。

 

队长忍不住去摸中士的头发，他们已经很接近做爱了，如果不是突然有人把门打开，如果不是队长一个激动射进中士嘴里，恐怕他们真就要忍不住锁上门把办公桌当床好好干上一场了。Bucky甚至来不及擦自己嘴角沾的东西，Steve飞快整理好裤子站起来，Bucky靠在桌子后面，慌张地把上衣领口的扣子匆忙系上。

 

Bucky并不舒服，他下面被Steve的手指搞得完全兴奋起来了，却不得不穿好衣服，装作什么事也没发生。他故作轻松地笑着，说：“哥们，你觉不觉得，这有点像在偷情。”他嘴里还有股精液的气味，很淡，涌进他气管里，让他脸颊不自觉地发热，头也昏沉，整个人都像被Steve的气息从里到外挟持住了。发泄过了的Steve神情要比他自在，也更轻松，Steve把热热的手掌小心贴在Bucky那有点红的脸蛋上，食指缠了Bucky鬓角的一点头发，Bucky只好抬头看他。

视线在空气里渐渐发烫，变得粘腻，一点点胶着在一起，Bucky的眼睛有点湿润，望着Steve，他好像有什么很想要的东西。

 

可Bucky很少对Steve索求什么。他只习惯给予。

再过几个小时他们就又要开拔了，那意味着假期结束，而他们不知什么时候才能再有机会独处。Steve揉他的头发，沿着后脑勺的弧度用手把Bucky的头包住。窗外响起雨水敲打窗户的声音，镇上下雨了，越来越多的人挤进来找Rogers队长，Bucky离开了Steve周身，后来越站越远，最后甚至被挤到了门边。他吸了一口这雨水浇灌过的空气，跟身边的老战友说：“既然都是晚上走，那你等着我，我去搞点酒。”

“你去哪儿搞？这里的杂货店我已经找过一个遍，就差撬法国人的酒窖了。别告诉我你这里还有认识的老相好。”

“Bucky的老相好可多着呢，哪里没有。”旁边的人说。

Bucky踢了对方一脚，一伙人都笑了，其中一人说：“不不，我作证，Bucky好久没去泡妞了。”

“难道有女友了？”

Bucky不跟他们废话，他借了把伞，打算出门，出门前又回头看了一眼身后房间里的Steve。Steve正被热情的士官们包围，灿烂的发色和强壮的体格让他在人群中颇为引人注目。每个人都注意到了他，都想靠近他，听他说说话，而Steve也很有耐心，脸上一直带着笑，这是当然，Steve爱他的士兵们，爱每一个为了自由与和平在这里奋斗的人。

他无疑是最优秀的，是天生的领导者。他应该受人尊重爱戴，受人敬仰，而不是被忽视，被孤立，被抛弃，被遗忘。

Bucky揉了揉鼻子，突然笑了。眼前的一切不正是他一直以来所期待的吗。

 

Falsworth迎面撞上Bucky，身后跟着Dugan和Gabe一行人，他们没有伞，个个被淋得不成样子，见到Bucky一把揪住他：“Bucky，去哪儿？”

“去找村民换点东西，”Bucky指了指朝东的那条小路，吃惊地看着Dugan，Dugan的胡子湿透了，紧贴着他的嘴，“你们怎么淋成这样，快进去躲躲。”

“不，你怎么一个人，队长呢？”Dugan问。

“你找他？他就在里面呢，找他的人太多了。”Bucky说。

Gabe皱眉：“今天不是放假吗，还有谁找他。”

“一群士官，也是驻扎在这儿的，有事请教他。你们去吧，我先走了。”Bucky跟他们道别。

“假期怎么还工作？”Falsworth抓了抓头发，站在门口朝屋里看，还摆了摆手，“再见，Bucky。”

 

Falsworth一头钻进人堆里，带着Dugan几个人长驱直入。他们浑身都湿透了，这让其他人不得不赶紧让开。Falsworth走到队长身边，几个士官见到他，连忙站得更直了：“Falsworth上校！”

Steve见是他，还没来得及说话，Falsworth一拍他肩膀，看着那几个年轻人：“今天放假你们知道吗，让我们的队长休息一会儿，嗯？”

“可是——”

“你们都有什么事，拿来我看看，”Falsworth接过Steve手里那张地图，转头看了一眼Steve，“抱歉，队长，让我们在你这里躲躲雨好吗。”

Steve不明白发生了什么，他说：“当然。”说着还递给Falsworth一条毛巾，又贴心地拿了一条给Dugan擦擦胡子。

“要咖啡吗？”他端起桌子上的咖啡壶。

“不用，你去休息吧，给自己放放假，小心过度疲劳。”Falsworth自然地说。

Steve笑着：这几个家伙怎么突然关心起他的精力问题了，谁都知道美国队长几天不睡觉也没关系，打仗的时候可没人替他操心过这个，现在只是和几个年轻战士说说话，倒好像会“过度疲劳”了。

“过来，你是哪个排的。”Falsworth已经和那个士兵聊起来了。

 

Dugan也挤过来，硬生生把Steve从桌子旁边挤开，直接把椅子霸占了。Steve有点莫名其妙，这时Gabe在他身后说：“刚才看见Bucky出门了，说要去找什么村民换东西，你让他去的？”

Steve回过头：“什么？”

他朝四周看，才发现刚刚还在他身边的Bucky的确不见了。

他没有留意到，Bucky也没有惊扰他。

“我猜是这里人太多了，外面虽然下雨，但是比较，呃，安静。”Dugan坐在椅子上，冷不丁突然接话。

 

Steve一眼看向Dugan，这眼神让Dugan飞快眨了几下眼睛，Steve沉默着，又看向面前的Falsworth，Falsworth正耐心地跟那几个士官谈话。队长眉头皱起来了一点，又松开。在他的队友们脸上，他看到一种真诚的伪装。

可不知为什么，对眼前的这几个人，他觉得并不需要多想。

“谢谢。”他说。他挤开人群出了门。Falsworth抬头看了一眼门口骚动的人群，问Dugan：“你们也不给他一把伞？”

“如果我有伞我至于被淋成这样？”Dugan靠在椅背上，一根一根耐心地擦自己的胡子。

 

雨这东西一向怪异，Bucky一个人走在雨里，一人一伞，形单影只，哪怕他并不寂寞，被这雨幕一衬，让有心人看见也皱眉头，只想飞赶过去陪他。Steve直跑到了跟前才放慢脚步，低头钻进Bucky的伞罩底下。Bucky吓了一跳。

“Steve？”

一个人变成两个人，顿时就什么“孤”啊“单”啊的全都没了。Steve来的路上被淋得够呛，头发上是水，睫毛上是，手心里也是。他低头飞快亲了Bucky一口，雨水流过他的额角，沿着眼尾笑容的纹路淌下来，把他的快乐也放大了。

“我以为你在忙，那里不需要你了？”Bucky有点吃惊。

“Falsworth他们在那儿。”Steve说。

Bucky愣了愣：“他们怎么来了。”

“不知道，”Steve耸了耸肩，“他们突然想起要帮我排忧解难，让我放个假。他们还告诉我你到这儿来了。”

Bucky的靴底停在路面上，有那么一瞬间，Bucky有一种不妙的感觉，他抬头看Steve的脸，想在Steve的眼里找到关于这句话的进一步解释，可是没有，Steve说完就没有继续，仿佛在Steve看来这没有任何细节值得怀疑。Bucky想自己那“兄长病”大概又犯了，总是担心这个担心那个，一想到咆哮小队那几个哥们那总是醉醺醺的酡红的脸，他或许真的想多了——会吗，他不知道，他或许应该等回去见到他们再确认一下。

和Steve在一起的时间宝贵，他不应该想这个。

“所以你现在有时间了？”Bucky咳嗽了一声，清了清嗓子。

“我想是这样。”队长手揣进裤子口袋里，没有看Bucky，低着头。

半晌他又抬起头来，Bucky正在伞下面看着他。

他们都知道这意味着什么。拜托。

 

他们沉默着在那条路上走，Steve比Bucky高一些，头顶总是被伞压住，他极自然地握上Bucky拿伞柄的手，把伞接过来举得更高。

Bucky看着自己给Steve打了十多年的伞被夺走。

“怎么了？”Steve注意到Bucky的目光，如果不是两个人还在路上，随时会有车开过来开过去，他真想搂住Bucky，他想给Bucky一点温度。

Bucky摇头，舔了舔嘴唇：“没什么，我只是还需要……适应。”

“适应？”

Bucky鼓起脸，笑了一下。

“适应什么？”

 

“比如，以前总想着和你去人多的地方，认识更多的人，”Bucky想了想，“现在四处都是人，反而要和你躲来躲去。”

Steve笑了。

“你说这是变好了还是变坏了？”Bucky问他。

“我想是变好了。”Steve毫不犹豫地说。

“……”Bucky沉默了会儿，点点头，“总之是变了。”

 

没有永恒不变的关系，他们之间早已不可同日而语。以前Bucky总想着满足Steve，想着打仗很累，Steve压力很大，毕竟他们都那么多年了，Bucky愿意让Steve上他。内射，口交，正面背面全部的姿势，只要Steve想，Bucky都可以做，他甚至为此穿上过一条裙子。

他是以“满足Steve”作为初衷开始尝试这些的：第一次让男人插自己的屁股，第一次张嘴吸男人的老二，第一次被玩弄乳头……Bucky Barnes不是不紧张不忐忑，只是他那副“兄长”的游刃有余的态度摆习惯了，总让人以为他经验有多丰富，以为他男男女女都尝试过，所以玩什么都不在乎。

可生活优渥不代表骄奢淫逸，热情开朗不代表他就来者不拒。同样，在Steve身下的他再主动、再荒唐、再“淫荡”，也说明不了关于Bucky Barnes本身的任何问题。

他是一个好士兵，好青年，他家教严格，学业优秀，为人正派，爱护朋友。面对愈加失控的关系时，他会怀疑，会困惑，会感觉危险，会反省对错。他远不如Steve勇敢，他会在意识到自己对Steve的渴望远超出理智时，感到难以排遣的自责。

原本只是消遣的“性”，从什么时候开始成了他们这段关系中不可或缺的必需品，不知餍足地，一点点占据他们的闲暇时间，直到最近，他们休息时甚至已经不再去想其他的任何事情，不跳舞，不喝酒，不看电影，他和Steve在一起，他们每分每秒都只想和对方在一起。

这说不清是不知节制，还是过度痴迷。

Steve推开那个废弃谷仓的门栏，收了伞走进去，地上随处是金黄色的干草，方圆几百米内看不到人影。雨水沿着顶棚凹凸的缝隙向下淌，木料早就腐朽了，盛不住水，雨漏得在地面上积成水洼。将最外面那一层草垛全淋湿了。

Steve挽起袖子走到草垛跟前，徒手把一堆陈年的干草抱到地上，湿透了的垫在下面，干燥的摞在上面，灰尘在空气里漂浮，Steve毫不介意，他飞快解开自己的扣子，把外套铺在干草上。

Bucky的脸有点红。

谷仓栏外的雨还在下，一阵阵湿冷的气流涌进来，很快就将浮尘全吹去了。干草既蓬松又柔软，Steve整个人压上去的时候，Bucky的身体不得不跟着下陷。Bucky有点紧张，躺在铺开的草垛上，抬头盯着Steve的脸，来回舔自己干燥的嘴唇，他双手在下面慢慢解自己的腰带。

Steve不动手，就这么看着他解，看着他褪下自己的裤子，把那鼓起一包的，顶端早就湿透的内裤和一双腿露出来。

Bucky垂着眼睛，没吭声，但身体呈现出的事实足以代替所有语言。Steve看起来对此毫不意外，他握住Bucky的脚腕，将两只靴子脱掉，然后拽住裤脚将缠在Bucky小腿上的长裤扯下来扔到一旁。他看了Bucky一眼，然后爬起来走开了，徒留下半身只穿着内裤的Bucky一个人躺在那儿，回来时Steve双手是湿的，下巴上也滴着水。

“正好下雨，我洗一下手，”Steve凑过来，再度压在Bucky身上，“手太脏了，不知道怎么抱你。”他湿透的双手先在自己脖子后面捂热了一下，才伸过来摸Bucky的脸：“冷吗？”

Bucky连忙摇头。

Steve笑了一下。

Bucky的嘴唇有点颤抖。不久之前这张嘴里含了不少Steve的精液，到现在这股味道还没散去，闷在Bucky口腔里，像要等Rogers队长事后检查一样。

Steve正专心地低头吻他，吻他的嘴角，嘴唇，吻他口腔的每一处。

Bucky大睁着眼睛。

“如果我不在，中士想怎么办？”Steve吻够了，抬起头来，小声问。他隔着几层衣物揉Bucky的腰，把手伸到Bucky双腿中间，绕过鼓起的那包，摸到后面，隔着内裤的布料揉那个臀缝里同样也湿润着的部位。

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，呼吸有点不稳。

“什么怎么办，自己解决……”Bucky看着他，艰难地挤出一个笑容，“以前也不是没有过……”

“让你等了这么久，不难受吗？”Steve问他。

Bucky愣了愣。

Steve垂下眼睛：“一想到那些年轻的战士们需要我帮忙，我就不知道怎么回绝。对不起，Bucky，我……”

Bucky不明白：“你在解释什么，Steve。”

“你一样需要我，我却顾不上你。”Steve一双眼睛紧盯着他。

 

Steve说着，手指一点点往Bucky那小洞里挤，有布料挡着进不了多深，可那种将要被进入的感觉还是让Bucky皱起了眉头。

“原来你知道……”Bucky喃喃地说，半晌他笑了，摇头，仿佛他一点也不在意那些，他握住Steve紧抱着他腰的那只手，“他们的确更需要队长。而且……我也没有等太久，对吗？”

 

*

 

Steve想起自己的童年，记忆里为数不多的五彩缤纷的画面，他和Bucky一家人去乡下度假。Bucky走在前方，穿了鹅黄色的短裤，长筒棉袜，棕色皮鞋，Steve还是一身洗褪色的灰色衬衫长裤，不起眼地跟在后面。金色的作物从公路旁一直绵延到天边，长得比少年们的肩膀还高。Bucky一边笑着和Steve说话，一边仰着脖子朝天空看，他们能看到数不清的飞鸟，成群结队，漂泊在云上。

Bucky说：“听，Steve，有青蛙。”

Steve趴在Bucky身边，在草丛里屏息静气。Bucky示意他观察河面，可他的目光还是忍不住往身旁的少年脸上瞥。Bucky的睫毛不时颤动，碧蓝色的眼珠静得像湖，Bucky的耳朵圆润，洁白，脖颈修长，总让Steve联想起画册里见过的一种优雅的水鸟。

“你听见了吗？”Bucky忽然回过头来，一脸兴奋。

Steve和他的目光撞在一块，Steve愣了愣，下意识点头，说听见了。

除了Bucky说话的声音，他只能听到自己的心跳了。

 

他们那时候也会去农场，Bucky弯着膝盖，躺在干草堆里，嘴里叼着一根草叶，一下下挠身旁Steve的脸。他们不像大人，要忙这个忙那个，他们喜欢白天在树林里池塘边玩一整天，到了傍晚才回去吃饭。他们会蹲在牛栏里看大人给母牛挤奶。他们爬上屋顶，闭上眼坐在一起，静静感受温暖的夏夜。Bucky的弟弟有一天在树林深处挖起一只陶罐，献宝一样偷偷拿给Bucky和Steve看，Bucky把它洗干净，盛上清水，在里面插一支野花，他跟弟弟说：“去，送给妈妈。”

 

Steve一边吻Bucky的脸，一边把从Bucky脚腕上掉下来的内裤卷起来丢进干草旁边的衣服堆里。他的青梅竹马，他的好兄弟，正躺在他身下的草堆里笑着让他吻，身体还在他手指插进去的时候不自觉地打颤。

“你的手是有点冷……”Bucky说，嘴唇里呼出的热气涌进Steve嘴里。

Bucky的脸很软很滑，让Steve怎么也咬不住。手指缓缓顶进Bucky温暖的后穴里，Bucky体内的温度让Steve的手一阵阵发麻。

“又热，”Steve评价道，嘴角上扬，他抽出手指，并了三根挤进Bucky的入口，“又湿。”

Bucky双手绕到Steve脖子后面，Steve把他的双腿分得更开，凑上去亲Bucky的耳朵，把那圆润的耳垂含住。

“又热……又湿……”Bucky被亲得不得不歪过头，一双蓝眼睛半睁半闭，“哥们，是不是很想上我……”

“每分每秒。”Steve坦白道。他三根手指在里面抵住Bucky体内某处的凸起抽插，Bucky的呼吸变得更加破碎，一点点蹭过Steve的脸。

“你呢，Bucky，”Steve贴了贴他的脸，然后抬起头，Steve吞咽着口水，“舒不舒服？”

他又多加了一根手指，四根了，把Bucky腿间的穴口撑得更开更圆，只有大拇指还卡在外面，紧贴着臀瓣中间那道缝。

Bucky喘息着，慢慢阖上了眼睛。Bucky紧抱着他的脖子，颤抖着哽咽：“舒服，舒服……”

Bucky看起来并没有说谎，Steve还没上他呢，只用手指他就已经快要不行了。薄薄的脸皮透出情欲的潮红，连眼尾也是红的，手指缠着Steve的后背，指节发白，紧紧揪住外套上的皮革。Steve压着他，几根手指在他体内来回搅动。他的反应是如此强烈，让Steve怀疑自己是否真的这么残忍。因为无论在哪，无论什么时候，只要Steve想做，Bucky都会豁出去帮他发泄出来。可轮到Bucky需要了，Bucky还是在帮他口交时被他弄得硬起来的，他居然让Bucky保持这种状态一个人待了这么久。

“是我的错，Bucky。”

“嗯？”

“你想做什么，尽可以告诉我，我们有一下午。一整个下午。”

他边说边用嘴唇摩擦Bucky的额头，从眉心沿着鼻梁的弧度一直吻到鼻尖上。Bucky艰难地笑着，被他手指弄得难以呼吸，阴茎也硬得厉害，滴着粘液。

“是，一下午……真没想到，我还以为……”Bucky喃喃地说，他嘴唇开了一条缝，Steve叼住他的上唇吮吸，吮得快肿了，才把舌头伸进他牙关去。Bucky的声音闷在喉咙里，剩下的每个字都模模糊糊的听不清。渐渐的Steve手指速度加快了，Bucky头向后仰，更深地陷进草垛里，喉咙里的句子仿佛都被Steve的手指搅碎了，变成越来越断续的长长的呻吟。他们都能听到从Bucky小洞里传出的水声，他们都知道Bucky现在有多湿，有多舒服。

 

谷仓外的雨还在下着，天然的噪音将他们藏身的地方，将他们所有的秘密全包裹住。连冰冷的雨幕也变得旖旎，成了情人们的庇护。Bucky双眼湿润，嘴巴却是笑的，喘息着和Steve不停接吻。Steve手摸到他前面，撸掉他射出来的精液，刚要涂到他后面去，Bucky皱起眉，哭笑不得地问：“我还不够湿吗……”

Steve愣了愣，也跟着笑了。低头看自己指缝间的液体，他似乎傻掉了。

“你怎么了？”Bucky问。

Steve摇头。

 

他抓了一把干草把手飞快擦干净，接着搂住Bucky的腰，把手伸进Bucky上衣的外套里去。Bucky刚刚出了一身汗，额头和衣领里泛出细密的一层水珠，Steve低头吻Bucky的脖子，手在衣物中间摩挲Bucky的后背。

Bucky把自己外套的扣子一颗颗解开，掀开衣摆，露出里面衬衫包裹的身体，Steve抬起头来看了Bucky一眼，手伸过去用大拇指用力碾压Bucky胸前的乳头。那两点实在明显，哪怕隔着一层布也凸起得厉害。Bucky仰起脖子，眼睛飞快地眨，Steve低下头，隔着衬衫将他左边乳头一口含住。

他连咬带吸，Bucky胸前的两片很快就湿透了，布料皱巴巴地紧贴住皮肤，显得两个小小的凸起更是可怜。Bucky不自觉抓住Steve的头发，想让Steve继续，Steve反而放过那乳头，靠过来吻Bucky的嘴。

身体被翻过来的时候，Bucky垂着头直笑。Steve问他笑什么。

“我发现你特别喜欢这个姿势。”Bucky把头低下去，一股干草的味道窜进他鼻子里，Steve的手在背后顺着他的腰摸到他的屁股，揉了几下，往两边掰，Bucky感觉自己的私密部位正暴露在谷仓潮湿的空气里，也暴露在Steve眼前，这让他不自觉缩紧了。

“什么姿势？”Steve在身后问他，边问还边用一个硬硬的家伙贴住他的臀缝。

Bucky噗嗤一声笑了，Steve这小子居然在使坏。Bucky的腰有点软，他不习惯这种感觉，不习惯那个总是被他在床上捉弄的豆芽菜反过来捉弄他的感觉。Steve的龟头已经抵住了他的入口，Steve弯下身来，用热得发烫的胸膛紧贴住他的后背。

“喜欢你哥们……嗯……除了给你操以外，什么……都做不了的姿势……”Bucky咬着嘴唇，眼角都是笑。

 

Steve的阴茎已经完全插入他了，根部紧贴住湿润的臀缝，茎身撑开内壁，龟头扎进连Bucky自己都不曾碰触过的深处，在某种程度上，Steve对Bucky的了解比Bucky自己还要多得多。Bucky趴在一堆柔软的干草上，双腿跪着，手臂撑在头顶，身体深陷下去，Steve在背后抱住他的腰，凑过来亲他笑着的嘴，鼓起的脸颊。

Bucky已经很湿了，长时间的等待和刚刚过去的高潮让Bucky的身体变得极容易进入。Steve在他体内动了几下，双手紧紧圈住Bucky的身体，贴在耳边问Bucky舒服吗，有快感吗，快乐吗。他明明体格比Bucky高大，军衔也高不少，在战友们眼里，Rogers队长明显也更成熟更为可靠，但奇妙的是，一旦其他人不在这儿，一旦面前只有Bucky，一旦到了床上，Steve就会时不时流露出一股让Bucky哭笑不得的“孩子气”。

以前还没这么明显，以前他们还只是单纯的朋友，好哥们，肝胆相照，可自从他们玩到了床上——也许是Bucky身为“兄长”的纵容已经成了一种习惯，也许是Steve怀着一腔旁人难以想象的深情，又太不擅长谈情说爱，总之他们的交往看起来就像是两人日常相处方式的反面。Bucky在床上总是更稳重的那个，而Steve则显得冲动和莽撞，他固执，有点任性，有点贪心，还经常需要Bucky的表扬和肯定。可要说他真的“孩子气”，一旦Bucky受不住了，或是真的晕过去，Steve又能及时将一切局面控制在理想的范围之内。

所以他真的那么“孩子气”吗？Bucky又不是傻瓜。Steve紧抱着他，贴着他的脸抛给他一堆问题，用身体催他回答，Bucky笑着，不得不每一条都回应他，都肯定他。

是的，没错，队长，特别舒服，十分有快感，超级超级超级快乐。Bucky Barnes不吝啬任何一个能让自己好哥们开心的机会。他歪过头，看Steve的脸，Steve吻他，他喘息着笑，说：“……我什么也不想做，Steve，我的队长，快上我……快上我……”

 

Bucky后面的这个部位明明并不是用来做这种事的，就像Bucky待在Steve身边，也并不是专门为了和Steve做这个。可事实上，在Rogers队长手里的Bucky往往更有弹性，更柔软，情绪更外露，也更坦然。如果不是做爱，Steve八成永远也不会听到Bucky对他说“我爱你”，不会看到Bucky有那么多的眼泪，不会明白Bucky的身体在接纳他时有多紧，笑容有多甜蜜，声音有多好听。

他从来没有后悔过和Bucky走到这一步，他只有庆幸。

越庆幸他就越责备自己，他们都知道军务最重要，首先是公事，其次才是他们的私事，但这不代表他就应该让Bucky一个人独自忍耐和等待，他们应该共同承担这些事。Steve知道Bucky不会与他为难，在Steve还不是美国队长的时候，在他说任何一句话，都没有任何人肯听的时候，只有Bucky听得进去，只有Bucky尊重他的选择。在任何人看来参军都是送死，Bucky仍没有强硬地要求过他什么。更何况现在军务无疑是最要紧的，就算Steve愿意抛开军务去陪他，Bucky也未必同意。

回去以后真要多感谢一下Falsworth他们，Steve想。Bucky垂着头，身体匍匐在他面前，在干草堆上不停地下沉，上浮，Steve揉着他两瓣屁股，阴茎杵在里面撑开小洞，来来回回地抽送。半晌他从Bucky体内抽出来，捞起Bucky的身体翻了个个。Bucky头发全都乱了，被操得发软的身体摊开，湿透的蓝眼睛怔怔望着Steve的脸。

Steve抱住他的腰，抓了一大把草塞到他腰下面垫高。Bucky垂下眼睛，看着自己的双腿被Steve握着抬起来，一直折到胸前。

小洞还未闭合，Steve的阴茎慢慢沉入其中。Bucky的呼吸又开始加快了，张着嘴喘着喘着，声音又陆陆续续地发出来。外面天还下着雨，这里渺无人烟，Bucky丝毫没有压抑自己的声音，他知道Steve会开心的，他们总是偷偷摸摸的，躲着藏着太久，不敢出一点声音，总是不能尽兴。

他时不时喊Steve的名字，或是“队长”什么的，夹杂着“对”“没错”“操我”……Steve的身体压下来，摸他的脸，更用力地一次次顶入他，Bucky受不住地皱起眉，眼泪顺着眼尾直淌，流的Steve手心里全是，嘴里却还不知足地念着“快点”“不够”“Steve”……

 

Steve多插入一下，Bucky的阴茎顶端就多渗出一点前液，仿佛Bucky的身体已经完全为Steve所操控了，它仿佛在说，是的，就是专门用来做这种事的，就是专门为了和Steve做这个的。Steve低下头，吻Bucky的眼睛，Bucky的嘴，Bucky下面紧紧吸住他，上面的舌头也和他缠在一起。Steve盯着Bucky湿透的眼睛，脑海中突然蹦出一个念头：造物主制造了他，制造了Bucky，是否就是为了考验他们，并让他们最终享有如此的快乐和幸福。他们无疑已经经历过重重考验和磨难，无论他还是Bucky，都曾经不止一次地闯过鬼门关。

所以他们能得到幸福，这一定就是他们的幸福了。那么换一个人行吗？其他人，任何一个造物，也能给他们以相同的极乐吗？

还是就像Steve想的那样，只能是Bucky，只能是他们两个。

 

Bucky已经叫不出声了，他头发湿透了，嘴角张开，双眼失神，Steve插入他的速度渐渐放慢，要在里面待好久才肯动一下，每动一下都有精液流出来。Steve在享受Bucky体内的湿润，他摸Bucky的肚子，还把Bucky紧贴在身上的衬衫解开。

Bucky很累，累得连保持笑容都有点艰难，只能定定看着Steve，仿佛他所有的情绪都只能靠这个传达了。Steve把他从干草堆里抱起来，埋头吻他胸前的乳粒，又抬头咬Bucky的嘴。Bucky低着头，好半天才缓过劲来，伸手抱Steve的脖子，把下巴搭在Steve健硕的肩头。

Steve忽然问：“你原本出来想干什么来着，Gabe说你要找村民换东西？”

Bucky愣了愣，半晌把额头抵在Steve脖子上：“嗯……我答应几个人，要弄点酒回去……”

糟糕，一见到Steve，他就把这事全忘了。

“中士打算拿什么换？”

Bucky转过头，看向远处堆在草丛里的衣服：“香烟，巧克力，肉罐头……还有一把鲁格……”

Steve一笑：“村民要鲁格干什么。”

“拿去换钱，你小子不知道这枪有多值钱。”Bucky慢悠悠地说。

Steve捏他的脸。

“你休息一会儿，我去帮你换，嗯？原地待命，中士，等队长回来。”

 

Steve把Bucky放回草堆里，把Bucky的外套盖回Bucky身上，Bucky侧过身看着他从衣堆口袋里掏出几包烟，两条巧克力糖，一小盒标准肉罐头，还有那把鲁格手枪。

“Steve，伞。”Bucky说。

Steve摆了摆手，闷头钻进了门外的大雨里。

 

*

 

Bucky从不敢让Steve淋雨，每逢纽约下雨，他总是把伞低低靠在Steve头顶，至于他自己，被雨淋一会儿也没什么。

那时候的Steve经常感冒，一感冒就变成肺炎，让人提心吊胆。不像现在，壮得要命，还不会生病，下雨也不用打伞，旁人的担心全成了多余。

 

Bucky一直看着Steve的身影消失在雨雾里，才懒懒转回头来，他低头瞧自己身上盖着的外套，虚脱的手指伸到衣服下面，半晌才摸索到自己腿中间。精液。他摸自己的大腿，精液，摸后面腰臀，还是精液。出了太多汗，他感觉不出湿或干，但他猜得到自己下面是一种什么状态。

他摸到自己的入口，然后把手指伸进去。渐渐的他开始喘息。以前他总是安慰自己，做爱是因为Steve想要，Steve愿意，Steve需要发泄，他们都可以得到放松。可现在他明白，这种想法是在自欺欺人，他做爱是因为他想做，因为Bucky想要Steve，Bucky需要Steve。

他眨眼，看谷仓外面的雨天，他喘息着把手指抽出来。

 

*

 

Steve Rogers拿着荷西巧克力、香烟、罐头和一把鲁格去换酒，这一点也不难，村民站在地窖的台阶上，一边把巧克力拿给孩子，一边找了六瓶酒递给这个浑身湿透的金发大兵，还递给他几个刚摘下来的苹果：“你只要酒？第一次见到只要酒的美国人，你给的东西这么多，你确定？真的不要水果吗，对，对，维生素，你们都需要。”

Steve并不需要维生素，和其他会因为缺乏水果蔬菜而牙龈出血甚至得上败血症的士兵不同，他不会生任何病，Bucky也与他差不多。不过Steve想起了Dugan他们，他的战士们是很久没吃过水果了。

天气说不上是阴冷还是闷热，大雨滂沱，Steve感激地与村民道别。脚下泥土湿得一踩一个坑，他解开自己的衬衫扣子，索性把湿透的上衣脱了，露出背脊，反而清爽许多。大雨浇灌在他身上，流淌过他背上的每一寸肌肉，让他的头脑更加清醒。他的脚步更快，他不想让Bucky等他太久。

走近谷仓时他看到了一个人影，毫无疑问是他的好兄弟，正披着一件军外套趴在谷仓的屋檐下面，把头伸到栅栏外张着嘴接雨水。

Bucky好像很渴，头发湿透了，闭着眼睛，雨不停顺着脸颊流淌到他下巴上，张开的嘴唇被雨一洗仿佛也更加鲜红。Steve停下脚步，站在谷仓外凝视着他，不知怎的Bucky忽然也睁开眼。雨下得太大，Bucky一开始没看清楚，还以为来了什么其他人。Bucky急忙站起来。

才发现哪有什么其他人。哪会有人像Steve？

 

Steve踢开谷仓的门栏，将包着几个苹果和酒的衬衫放在地上，然后朝Bucky走过来。他的长裤也湿透了，上身赤裸，金色的头发被雨水打乱，胸膛上肩膀上手臂上结实的肌肉一块块一条条被雨水反复锤炼，好像大理石雕成的一般闪耀光泽。那可怜的雨水只能贴着他的皮肤温顺地流下，最终臣服在他脚底的尘埃里。

他似乎是不会被自然的神力所影响的，他站在这儿，代表着人类的极限，一种伟大的力量。他的手环过来圈住Bucky的腰背，把自己的中士紧紧抱住，他的眼睛像一汪深潭，让情人在里面无可救药地坠落。他的皮肤比想象中还要滚烫，仿佛这冰冷的雨没有对他造成过哪怕一丁点影响。

Bucky想，这是Steve。

雨水压着他的睫毛，他还是瞪着眼睛，Steve在喊他的名字，他看得目不转睛。

 

*

 

Steve说Bucky刚才的表情像是被人揍了一顿一样，傻傻呆呆的。他来不及擦干自己身上胳膊上的水，从衬衣里捡起一个苹果，到屋檐下面用雨水洗干净，然后跑回来献宝一样递到Bucky面前。Bucky接过苹果咬了一口，然后递回到Steve嘴边：“你拿了几个？”

“六个。给Dugan他们，大家都很久没吃水果了。”Steve就着他的手咬了一口，飞快吞下去，然后抱着Bucky压在干草堆里。

他问Bucky还累不累。Bucky摇头，给他用手指插了一会儿，始终抱着Steve的脖子和他接吻，不肯说话。Steve盯着Bucky的脸，慢慢翻过身来躺下，Bucky的膝盖跨过他的腰，弯下身跪在他上方。

Steve扶着他的头，他们接吻。

Steve肩颈胸膛上都是水珠，还没擦过，Bucky垂下头，手心抚摸着Steve光滑的肌肉，沿着每一个弧度吻Steve的肩头。Steve伸手捏Bucky的脸蛋，把Bucky额前的棕发撩起来。

 

Steve乳首的颜色浅得可怕，想是从来没有人碰过，也不会敢碰。Bucky的脸贴在Steve胸口，或许是Steve胸膛太热的缘故，Bucky的脸有点红。他时不时亲吻那两个颗粒，或是用鲜红的嘴唇描画Steve健硕的胸膛。他把所有的水珠都吻掉了，他亲近Steve的每一寸皮肤。Steve低头看着他，呼吸变得粗重，只见他沿着Steve腹部肌肉中间那条缝吻下去，一路吻到肚脐。

 

Steve忽然想，Bucky是爱我的。

这毫无疑问，不是吗。

Bucky隔着裤子亲吻他的双腿、膝盖、脚踝，嘴唇颤抖着碰触Steve的鞋面。他垂着脖子，跪在Steve脚边，低下头像在亲吻一尊神脚下的土地。那被雨水清洗得干干净净的皮革被烙上一个湿润的唇印，又很快被空气风干了。谷仓里安安静静，没有任何人说话，只有Steve的呼吸声在响。半晌Steve忽然开始解自己裤子的腰带，硬挺的阴茎就包在内裤里面。

他看着Bucky靠过来，蓝眼睛虔诚地、专注地望着他，这种眼神当初在他刚把Bucky救出来，他们在酒馆里聊天时，他就在Bucky脸上看到过。Bucky张开嘴隔着内裤努力含住他。

“Bucky……”Steve忽然说，他声音带着一股无法克制的颤抖，像在激动，他当然有理由激动，Bucky从没对他做过这些，Bucky从来没有表现得对他如此迷恋，可他却又害怕。他不明白自己在怕什么，拜托，美国队长会怕什么，但这恐惧是真的。Bucky吞咽着他，两只手把内裤拉下来，捧住Steve的阴茎含在嘴里，可Steve看上去并不高兴。

外面的雨渐渐停了，Bucky躺在干草堆里，被Steve紧紧压住，他在Steve耳边说：“嘿，哥们……我只是喜欢你，你怎么了？”

 

*

 

Bucky听到了孩子的笑声，他艰难地抬起头，隔着谷仓栅栏看外面草野外的长路。三三两两的人打着伞出来，大雨变成了淅淅沥沥的小雨，几个孩子在路上追逐打闹。Bucky趴在草堆里，身体来回摇曳，Steve从背后靠过来吻他耳朵。

“外面有人，Steve……”Bucky说。

Steve吻他的背脊，阴茎刚抽出一点，又接着全没进Bucky体内，Bucky里面又湿又软，仿佛是这雨天里唯一让Steve感觉温暖的地方，Steve不肯拔出来：“他们看不见。”

 

Bucky于是不再说话了，他咬着嘴唇，给Steve在背后一下下上着。远方的孩子们被几个女士拦住，抱起来，男人们走过去，从妻子手里接过自己的孩子。他们在笑，旁若无人地表达幸福。Bucky这么怔怔看着，直到Steve搂过他的头，将他翻过身来。

Steve似乎在责怪他老是盯着别的东西看。

 

Bucky突然想，他和Steve真的能在一起吗，他们的关系究竟能保持多久？

这是在战场上，他们什么都可以说可以做，可以憧憬，可以彼此承诺，可一旦战争结束，他们真的能面对现实吗。Bucky的父亲就是一战老兵，他知道这种从战场到社会的适应有多艰难：无论在战争中发生过多么荒诞多么任性的事情，战争结束，所有人都将回到正常的生活中去。

他伸出手，将Steve紧抱住，他双腿已经快要合不上了，让Steve没完没了地干着。

“突然希望，这样的日子……不要结束……”Bucky突然说，他睫毛湿润，紧贴着Steve的额头，“可是我……我又讨厌打仗……”

他喘得厉害，Steve揉着他的腰，嘴唇贴住他的嘴唇，他们吻了一会儿，Steve问他怎么了。Bucky不吭声，Steve接着干他，那几下特别用力，Bucky终于哽咽起来，他说不行，太深了。

 

Steve又射了一次，Bucky已经分不清是第几次了，身体像被泡透了，眼泪也一直流，他们紧紧搂在一块，也不知时间是怎么过去的。Bucky突然说：“我把你……上次写给我的纸条弄丢了……”

Steve一愣，半天才反应过来那是什么，他问：“丢在哪儿了？”

Bucky摇头：“大概是我受伤那次，我醒来的时候衣服就不见了。我后来问了很多人，怎么也找不到。”

Steve立刻问：“那表格呢，也丢了？”

Bucky很茫然，慢吞吞问：“什么表格？”

 

Steve叹了口气，原来Bucky没看到那个。

他之前还在纳闷，为什么Bucky对他偷偷塞进去的表格一点反应也没有。

但愿没有被其他人捡到。

“怎么了，很重要吗？”Bucky看着他的表情，问他。

忽然间外面雨势又加大了，Steve抬头看了一眼谷仓外的天空，天色阴沉，估计快到傍晚了。“没什么，”他说，他凑过去吻Bucky柔软的脸蛋，“我们什么时候回去？”

Bucky不说话，Bucky一点力气也没有。草堆已经被他们的体温哄得很温暖了，让人根本不舍得离开。Steve捞起Bucky的腰，从后面再度进入他，Bucky肚子里已经都是精液了，后面也滴滴答答地流淌。

Steve紧紧搂着Bucky，手心一下下摸他的腹部，说这里面有很多小Rogers，说Bucky刚刚盯着外面的小孩子看了半天，却不看自己的肚子。Bucky哭笑不得，说Steve在胡说八道，说男人可不会生Baby，这种事只有伟大的女性，那些可爱的女孩们才能做到，如果队长想要小Rogers，还是尽早提高一下泡妞技术要紧。Steve却说，别这么肯定，Bucky，连你的豆芽菜都能变成美国队长，还有什么是可怕的科学做不到的？

Bucky知道他们只是在开玩笑，可他还是认真了。他小声地重复着，我的豆芽菜。他被Steve吻着，被Steve在身后一下下操进深处，他哭了。

 

他告诉Steve，他没有什么是不愿意的。

 

夜晚来临时，他们还没有离开。Bucky瘫软在草堆里，脖子上胸口上全是吻痕，乳头肿胀，张着嘴唇虚弱地直喘，他摇头，让Steve不要再做了，Steve问为什么，他又不说，他好像意识不太清醒，神志模糊，Steve把他抱起来，他眼眶通红，眼角淌着眼泪：“我……不行，Steve……先拔出去，我想……”

他肩膀颤抖，Steve在背后问他怎么了，Bucky只一个劲儿说：“先拔出去，你先……”

他还没说完，忽然身体一哆嗦，Steve还插在他体内，只觉得里面一下子紧得要命。Bucky射了，这没什么，Steve乐于享受Bucky体内的紧致，他搂着Bucky的身体，在背后忍不住快速操他，操得Bucky哭出了声来，几秒之后Steve才明白发生了什么。

源源不断的液体从Bucky的阴茎顶端泄出来，浸湿了他们身下的干草堆，Bucky傻睁着眼睛看着，喘得越厉害。

Steve愣住了：“Bucky……”

 

说来也怪，Bucky Barnes甚至敢在野树林里赤身裸体为了他的队长穿上裙子，却不敢面对自己给队长上到失禁这个事实。他身体直哆嗦，遏制不住地抽搐，哪怕他早已经打算要为Steve付出一切了，但在Steve面前失禁……

谁叫他刚才一直迷迷糊糊想着，已经是晚上了，快要回去了，Steve还硬着，他应该能忍到Steve射了再去解决。

Steve一直抱着Bucky，直到Bucky阴茎里滴不出东西了才笑出声来。他漂亮的，完美无缺的好兄弟在他面前失禁了。Bucky总是爱面子，爱漂亮，脸皮又薄。Bucky做什么事都有所准备，包括让Steve上他，可眼下这事显然超出了我们中士的接受范围。

“Bucky，还好吗？”Steve摸Bucky的脸。

 

Bucky试图用笑容来缓解自己的慌张，可是笑得很勉强。

“弄脏了……”他半晌才说，声音小得要命，一点也没有他平日里那股逍遥自在的劲头。

“没关系……那我现在还用拔出去吗。”Steve在他耳边哑着声音问他。

那个粗圆的东西还埋在Bucky体内呢。

Steve没再找地方坐下，而是靠在谷仓里面，抱着Bucky这样一下下上他。Bucky的身体整个悬空了，脚不着地，只能全靠在Steve身上，精液顺着Bucky的穴口往下直淌。Bucky脸颊红得像要滴血了，大睁着蓝得透明的眼睛，似乎还没从刚才发生的事里缓过神来。

Steve吻了他好半天他才破涕为笑。

Bucky说：“答应我好吗……把这个忘掉……”

再过几个小时他们就真的要走了。可无论将来发生什么，无论今晚要去哪，都无所谓，Steve不愿去想这些。他正和Bucky在一块，在26岁的某个雨天。命运给了他一点小小善待。


	17. Chapter 17

17:00，2014，美国纽约

 

Bucky入睡之前，脑子里只有一个念头。

“Steve在生气。”

 

Bucky最初是在复仇者大厦里见到那个人的，当时Bucky正借Banner的机器查阅有关脑损伤的资料，那个人走过来，好奇地看Bucky的屏幕，等Bucky回头，他才意识到自己的不礼貌。他比Bucky还矮一些，肩膀瘦小，他摘下眼镜，局促地擦了擦额头上的汗，用一口带着口音的英语说：“呃，对不起。你、你也对脑科学研究感兴趣？”

他的肤色是久不见日光的苍白，一紧张就会涨红整张脸。此后的很长一段时间里，每次见到Bucky，他都是这个状态。Bucky没有在意过他，复仇者大厦里来来往往许多人，Bucky都没有留意过。

这个人对Bucky做过几次自我介绍，他说他姓Kaczmarek，来自政府部门，目前算是Dr.Banner的同事。Banner对此也没有否认。他们似乎在合作进行某种重要的脑科学研究，重要到复仇者大厦也不得不对政府做部分妥协，Clint被派去协助他们。Bucky是后来才知道的，政府原本也要求冬兵参与，特别是新任国防部长Havill态度最为激进，但后来又不了了之。没人知道原因。

总之Bucky对Kaczmarek的印象一直停留在“路人”，更详细一点说，是个“很热情的路人”。他时不时和Bucky搭话，聊天，结结巴巴地聊一些很小的看似无关紧要的细节，即使Bucky总是沉默，他也毫不在意。因为他总有办法让Bucky不沉默，比如拿一些即使是Bucky和Rogers队长自己也很难找到的资料。Bucky看着照片里雄姿英发的金发队长，盯Kaczmarek的脸。Kaczmarek紧张地笑着说，这是他在欧洲的朋友从二手古董店的旧影集里发现的，发现就买了下来，当礼物寄给了他。

他把照片送给了Bucky，并告诉Bucky说，如果还想要，可以托他在欧洲的朋友多加留意。Bucky愣了愣，问他这张照片多少钱。Kaczmarek紧张得直喘气，笑着说，不，这送给你。

为什么。Bucky问，脸上并没有表情。

Kaczmarek说：“你你、你是队长的朋友，对吗。这是物物归原主。”

 

Bucky回去，拿照片给Steve看，Steve问起这张照片是从哪儿来的，Bucky说Kaczmarek。Steve看起来有些不安，在反复确认Kaczmarek没有对Bucky动过任何手脚之后才放心。他们一起看那张照片，Steve聊起一些往事，Bucky目不转睛地盯着照片里的青年，这让Steve笑着假装生气：“我年轻时候比现在帅，是吗？”

Bucky抬起头来看他，一双蓝眼睛颜色纯净。Bucky摇头，也问：“我年轻时……比现在帅吗？”

他们都不说话了。Steve靠过来吻他，仿佛这就是答案。Steve问他，我老了吗，他摇头。Steve说，你也是。他们拥抱，脱掉彼此的衣服，把照片扔到一旁，把那个叫做Kaczmarek的陌生科学家也忘记了。

 

Steve离开的那一天上午，Bucky并没有任务，他屁股里都是Steve走之前留下的精液，躺在带有Steve气味的被窝里，他很快就又睡着了。

来自Kaczmarek的信息弹出来的时候，Bucky甚至还没有去洗澡。

 

所有人都知道Rogers队长今天去华盛顿DC参加活动，Kaczmarek这时的信息看起来有些不合时宜。很快Bucky就明白了Kaczmarek这么做是为什么，这是一条借助Banner的机器发出的，专程绕过Rogers队长，发给冬日战士的信息。

按照Kaczmarek所说，Rogers队长一直就冬日战士是否应该为政府研究出力这件事和政府谈判，Rogers态度坚决，立场坚定，毫不退让，这让政府感到头疼，令谈判陷入僵局。政府一方面不信任冬兵，另一方面又对研究进度表示担忧，而让冬兵参与进这项研究当中，毫无疑问是解决这两个问题的最佳方法。

Kaczmarek说：“我与他们不同，我信任你，我知道Bucky Barnes曾是一个光荣的为国捐躯的爱国者。而现在美国同样需要你的帮助。我以个人的名义向你保证，研究是安全的，可以信任，你在复仇者大厦的朋友们同样可以证明这一点。至于队长，他比谁都维护你，这种维护甚至令他不得不与他深爱的国家站在对立面上，而我想他并没有询问过你本人的意见。你是个独立的人，值得有你自己的选择。今晚我将留在纽约市的实验中心，只有我自己，如果你有时间愿意来看看我们的研究，可以与我联系，我将派人到指定地点去接你。假使不能合作，我想我们也可以聊一聊关于脑科学方面的你关心的任何问题。期待你的回音，老兵。你忠实的朋友，Joseph Kaczmarek。”

 

毫无疑问，Kaczmarek的文本功夫要比口头上说强得多，甚至有些太过于顺畅了。Bucky反复地看那句“Bucky Barnes曾是一个光荣的为国捐躯的爱国者”，又盯着“老兵”那个字眼默不作声。

Bucky当然是无私的，是爱国的。

他穿上冬兵的制服，这是他执行任务时的习惯，他并不打算与Steve不信任的任何人结交，所以他把这看做一件任务。他坐上了那辆车，司机是个黑皮肤的家伙，一路上都保持沉默，Bucky也不说话。

Kaczmarek擦着额头的汗，惊喜地将Bucky领进一座雪白色大楼的门。Bucky步速很快，Kaczmarek不得不一路小跑跟上，他说：“呃，朋友，很很很高兴你愿意来。我们先上楼，到、到我的办公室里坐一会儿？”

 

他指给Bucky角落处的沙发，示意Bucky坐在那儿，他给Bucky倒了一杯咖啡。办公室的样式普通，旧式的灯罩上甚至还趴着飞虫，一块块电脑屏幕上闪烁着不同颜色的数据，似乎正在进行复杂的演算。Kaczmarek的办公桌上堆满了资料，书里也贴的全是标签。

这像是上个世纪的大楼。

Kaczmarek不停地用纸擦汗，站在Bucky面前，脸涨得通红，说：“我们是……是现在就去实验室，还是先先……先聊聊？你，呃，你有什么想知道的吗？”

Bucky盯着咖啡杯，问：“你怎么得到Banner的权限的？”

 

Kaczmarek讪笑，摇头，耸肩：“呃……是，你应该怀疑我，你应该……但是朋友，你同样应该相信我没有任何恶意。我们实在——实在找不出一个适当的机会来联络你。我我，我向你保证，一切都很安全，如果我伤害了你，队长他他不会放过我的，对吗。”

他看起来如此弱小，似乎Bucky一伸手他的脑袋就会碎掉。Bucky盯着他看了一会儿，没说话。Kaczmarek仍然很紧张，他跑回自己的办公桌边上，找了一个纸袋过来，告诉Bucky，这是一件礼物，是他的朋友从纽约一家电视台的胶卷仓库里找到的录像带：“当年，呃，队长去世后，政府投资做了一个纪纪纪录片，关于队长，当——当然也有你，所有人都知道，Bucky Barnes是Steve Rogers的一部分……呃，我是说，你想看吗？”

Bucky看着他，半晌，点了点头。

 

Kaczmarek留意到Bucky很喜欢他沙发上的星条旗抱枕。他们一起离开这间房间去实验室。Kaczmarek一路上都很紧张——这似乎是他的常态，当看到Bucky自觉地坐到实验室里唯一的那个椅子上时，他头一次塌下了肩膀。

他像是松了口气。

他反复解释，这卷录像带只有用老型号的录像机才能打开。Bucky的双眼正紧盯着屏幕，看起来对他的话毫不怀疑。Kaczmarek吞咽着口水，说：“你……你对你的过去很感兴趣，是吗。”

Bucky沉默不语。

Kaczmarek的手有点颤抖，他按动放映机的按钮，身后椅子上随之传来巨大的电击的噼啪声。片刻后一切静了下来。他回过头，一双棕色的眼睛在镜片后面欣喜若狂地盯着那个瘫倒在被特殊材料包裹的电椅上的男人。

囊中之物。

实验室紧闭的门忽然打开，几十名端着枪的士兵涌进来。

一切顺利得难以想象，他们原本以为冬日战士一定难缠得要命。

“毕竟每个人都该面对自己的过去……你也一样，冬兵。”

 

*

 

没人能明白Rogers队长此刻是什么心情，他连夜赶回纽约，想去见Bucky一面，问问Bucky关于他手机里照片的事是怎么回事。

回家没见到Bucky，却见到了Bucky丢在床上的手机，还有桌面上显示已读的来自Banner的信息。落款是那个该死的Kaczmarek。队长拿了盾和摩托车钥匙转头出门，呼叫Jarvis。

“晚上好，队长。”

“见到Bucky了吗。”

“当然。”

“他在哪？”

“外观看上去是一个废弃的放射线军事研究所，仍在尝试破解对方的信息屏蔽，还需要七到八分钟。”

“最好告诉我你们有什么计划。”

“计划不是只有美国队长才有吗。”忽然有另一个人插话进来。

Rogers队长转动车把，一张脸僵硬得要命。他不想开玩笑，他憎恨玩笑，Rogers队长不擅长这个：“Tony……”

“放松，Rogers。不过你不是明天才回来吗？”

 

爆炸声响起的时候，Jarvis在耳机里告诉队长，破解成功，已经进入对方的内部网络，正在检查监控设备。机车发动机在夜晚的街道上轰鸣，路灯变成了一个个光点，在Rogers身边连续不断地飞速闪过。远方飘来河水的潮湿气味，是哈得孙河，还有火药味，Rogers闻到了。

可他闻不到Bucky的气味。他不知道Bucky在哪。事实上在今天之前，Rogers队长一直认为所有事情都在他的掌控之中——用“掌控”这个词或许并不合适，但对Rogers来说，关于Bucky的一切无疑都是个人的私事，是他在某种程度上可以介入的。

他想知道Bucky恢复到什么程度，他要确保一切都很安全。从和Bucky一起回到纽约的第一天起，队长就不停面对来自外界各方面的，也来自他自己内心的重重质疑。他真的能做好吗，能在不越任何底线的基础上，保护好他的好兄弟，好搭档，他的家人吗。

Natasha在耳机里说，她和Clint正在赶来：“别紧张，我们只是想来看看国防部长到底给我们准备了什么。”

“国防部长？Havill？”Rogers队长望着前方不远处的废墟，转动车子，停下，“你们在瞒着我什么？”

 

Rogers队长和新任国防部长Havill有段时间经常见面。那是队长刚刚回到纽约的时候，Havill所代表的美国政府要求队长交出冬兵，在他们眼中，Bucky Barnes身负杀人叛国等多项罪名，还是Hydra曾经的重要人物，必须由政府关押审讯。Rogers队长当然否决了这个议题，他认为Havill的想法十分荒谬，罪魁祸首是Hydra，Bucky同样是受害者。

“我会保证他不会再伤害任何人，我比谁都了解他，我知道Bucky Barnes原本是个怎样的人。”

Havill则认为队长异想天开，太过于理想主义，他问队长如何保证美国人民的安全：“我听说他给过你三枪，还捅过你一刀，队长，我们的人民可没有你命这么硬，一颗子弹就足以让一个普通人丢掉性命，让一个平凡的家庭四分五裂。你连自己的安全都不能保证，又如何保护民众？你又怎么能确定冬兵在你身边不是为了养精蓄锐，借机要你小命？”

 

Havill不信任冬兵，亦认为超级英雄妄自尊大，无视政府的命令，叫人头疼。他最常说的一句话就是：“如果有一天冬兵被曝光，所有美国人都会希望将这个杀人犯投进监狱。我们是在给你机会，队长。”

Tony Stark则说：“看起来你的老战友是安全的。至少Havill不舍得公开。”

 

政府，或者说Havill，想关押冬兵，利用他做点什么。这并不难理解，全世界的政客都是些一模一样的家伙。难理解的是几星期后，Havill突然放弃了他一贯坚持的观点，他让步了。原本僵持的谈判终于又重新启动。经过一定的交换，Rogers队长得到了勉强算是满意的结果：Bucky Barnes可以继续留在复仇者中间，但要由Nick Fury负责监视近况，一旦有犯罪的迹象，必须立即移交政府。而复仇者大厦也将配合国家科研中心，对近期发生在华盛顿的几起针对官员的洗脑案件进行调查。

波兰裔美籍脑科学家Kaczmarek获得了复仇者大厦的出入证明。

 

*

 

两日前，复仇者大厦

大厦主人Tony Stark难得的严肃，他一手贴在脸颊上，又双手抱胸：“你确定不让他参与？”

绝少出现在复仇者中间的冬兵点头，他刚从华盛顿DC连夜赶回来，还没怎么吃饭，看起来不太开心。他声音很轻：“我自己可以解决。”

Banner抓了抓头发，眼角的细纹里都写满了担忧：“这……但愿他不会生气。”

“别担心，兄弟，总比你生气好。”Tony说。

冬兵将手里的录音交给Tony，Tony赞赏地看了他一眼，唤了Jarvis一声：“让我们听听都有什么。”

 

一段录音回荡在会议室里，对话双方无疑是复仇者们前段时间最熟悉的新任国防部长Havill和脑科学家Kaczmarek。

“……研究所已经改建完毕，总之——”

“别再说废话了，Kaczmarek，重点是什么，再次洗脑的成功率有多少？”

“百分之九十七，九十八，呃，这只是保守估计，应该是百分之百！”

 

Tony小声嘀咕：“他这倒是一点也不结巴。”

 

“嗯。你确定不会把他洗成一个傻瓜？”

“不会，我们甚至可以重塑他的记忆，让他变成一个崭新的人。”

Havill笑了几声，听起来阴森可怖：“Pierce都做不到，你能做到？”

 

Banner咬了咬嘴唇，暗暗关注冬兵的状态，又和Tony面面相觑。他们的眼神中有一个同样的词：Hydra。

“也不会来点新鲜的。”Tony说。

 

“如果你不相信我，你也不会把我保释出来，对吗。我不仅能做到，还能一点点让他变回去，变得像没被洗脑过一样，他可以安全地回到美国队长身边，继续做队长的好朋友。”

“我们要的就是这个。你确定Steve Rogers不会发现任何异样吗。”

“只要你还能让我待在复仇者大厦，我就可以时刻关注冬兵的状况。不会有任何问题，我研究他很久了。而且据我了解，美国队长很信任他的这位朋友，就算有什么马脚，也可以利用冬兵的强硬态度和反复解释蒙混过关。”

“你应该知道Pierce反复洗脑过他，Kaczmarek，他保质期很短。”

“我早就考虑到了，我会命令冬兵说服美国队长，要求队长同意政府对冬兵的大脑进行研究。这样我们就可以不断加固他的记忆。”

 

Natasha姗姗来迟，进门时只听到了Kaczmarek的后半句。她下意识问：“你们在听什么，Hydra？”

Tony点了点头：“我们的政府可真是可靠。”

“第二个Pierce。”Banner说。

“好消息是，华盛顿的罪犯找到了。”

 

可Havill和Kaczmarek的对话并没有结束。

“你确定他洗脑后就能变得安全而听话？你要知道，他以前一直与美国为敌。”

“当然，我毫不夸张地说，我可以把他洗脑成一条狗，趴在林肯坐像的脚边，再也不犯罪。我甚至能让他变成美国队长的奴隶，对队长惟命是从，绝不会伤害到美国的英雄。”

Havill 笑了两声：“哦，别这么夸张。保持常态，自然一点，听话就好。我原本只是担心他是否可信，毕竟他曾经叛国，杀了那么多无辜的平民。让这样一个人待在超级英雄身边我们不能放心。更何况他大脑不稳定，是吗。不稳定的东西都是危险的。应该清洗掉。对美国有潜在威胁的头脑都应该清洗掉。”

“现在你们保证不用担心了，洗脑可以一劳永逸。冬兵甚至可以替政府做很多事，我知道你们在复仇者大厦里也需要眼线，他可以监视复仇者们的行踪，以防那些超级英雄对政府不利。”

“你真是善解人意，Kaczmarek。英雄嘛，有一些超于常人的能力，受民众拥护多了，就容易目中无人。政府需要他们，但有时候他们又成了政府的拦路石。你知道为什么过这么久我们才把Steve Rogers捞上来。对如今的美国政府来说，他实在是个麻烦，却又是个不可或缺的麻烦。民众需要信心，他能给他们信心，但同样的……最麻烦的是他没有弱点，他不像Romanoff不像Stark，他没有弱点，所以他一旦坚持什么我们无从下手。”

 

“洗脑可以一劳永逸。相信我。不久的将来，我们可以在一切麻烦发生前将可能性扼杀在摇篮里。现在是冬兵，一旦成功，下一个就可以是黑寡妇、鹰眼、铁人……甚至美国队长。冬兵永远不会犯罪，超级英雄会支持政府的所有决定。到那时候，安定的，永远和平的美国将是万夫莫敌，莫之能御。”

 

Tony的一双眼睛睁得老大，好像在听一出天方夜谭。他看向Banner，又看Bucky的脸，Bucky倒是对此很平静。

Clint来得更迟，他只听到了Kaczmarek的最后那句话。

“你们在听什么？Hydra？”

Tony与他面面相觑。倒是Banner先反应过来，他摇了摇头，摘掉眼镜：“不是，但也差不多了。”

 

Clint反复问Kaczmarek到底说了什么，因为他现在还不明白Kaczmarek整天对着他在研究什么东西。Tony拍拍他的胸膛，贴到他耳边小声说Kaczmarek在研究怎么把人变成美国队长的奴隶：“那种，那种奴隶，你懂。”

Clint一愣，面对Tony怜悯的目光，瞠目结舌：“什么？”连一向严谨的Dr.Banner也用同样同情的眼神看着他。

 

“剩下的交给我们，伙计，你辛苦了。”Tony走到Bucky面前说。对这个同样来自七十年前的老家伙，Tony总是感觉很奇妙。一想到Bucky和Steve都曾与自己的父亲共事，Tony就忍不住在他俩面前摆出一副现代人的长辈面孔。

找到一个七十年前的老兵就已经很稀罕了，现在又来一个。稀罕的程度倒像是一个追着另一个来的。

Bucky摇头，不同意。

“怎么？”

“他们的研究所，”Bucky说，“我要将他们连根拔起。”

 

*

 

无论Hydra还是美国政府，似乎绝大多数人都认为只有洗脑后的冬兵才是可以信任的，而Bucky Barnes的存在则显得没什么必要，出于安全等考虑，甚至应该被抹消。

很少人站在他的立场考虑问题，大家更在意的是“冬兵会不会杀人”“冬兵是否真的脱离了Hydra”“冬兵的存在对我们的英雄我们的队长我们的社会究竟有害还是有利”。

包括Bucky自己。

 

Bucky并不像很多人想的那样那么渴望找回记忆，对那些近一个世纪前的画面，他自己心底也暗暗藏着一股恐惧。他坐在地板上，垂着肩膀，长发后的苍白面孔被电视屏幕的光照亮，屏幕上正播放着一支纪录片，他已经看了十多分钟了。

头顶的爆炸接连不断，Bucky把电视的音量调大，既盖过了外面那些杂音，也遮住了右手边那群被绑在墙角瑟瑟发抖的大兵们的求饶。Kaczmarek的反应最大，他被绑在原本用来给冬兵做洗脑手术的手术台上，被套住的头和脚像条鱼一样上下地弹动，似乎过了这么久，他还没想明白冬兵明明已经被电椅电昏过去了，明明成了他们的囊中之物，怎么还能在他们把他拖到地下秘密实验室时突然将他们制服。

他向Bucky求饶，求Bucky不要洗脑他，Bucky把他的嘴塞住。

 

这些年轻的士兵、科学家们丝毫不吝啬求饶，也显得这份求饶更加廉价和没有意义，甚至于他们的表现一度激怒了冬兵，但冬兵还是没有对他们痛下杀手。这很奇怪。冬兵原以为自己会——不是Hydra，胜似Hydra，张口闭口“洗脑”“永远和平的社会”，这些人可没有比Hydra好到哪儿去。

Hydra，在Bucky心里这无疑是一份最令他恨之入骨的，永不磨灭的记忆。Hydra的每一个人，每一张脸，关于Hydra的每一个画面，每一个理念，对Bucky Barnes都是一种难以想象的侮辱和践踏。

他不会同情和在意和Hydra有关的任何一个人，就像他不会同情和在意他自己。

 

但不知为什么，Bucky还是留下了他们的命。或许是他认为应该留下活口等待审讯，或许是他想起了Steve。

 

Bucky总是会想起Steve，就像信徒随时随地会想起耶稣。

Steve的梦想，Steve的信念，Steve的坚持，Steve的底线……Steve会告诉Bucky什么是对的，会告诉Bucky，你是被爱着的，是独一无二的。Steve给他“家”，给他“安全”的生活。Steve耐心地化解他所有的疑虑、不安和自我否定，给他近乎全部的支持和勇气。

他不负所望，恢复得很好。他开始独自执行任务。第一项就是去华盛顿DC，监听Havill和Kaczmarek的对话。“只有冬兵的记忆被抹消，被洗脑，才能完全保证队长在他身边的安全。”Bucky总是对自己数月前对Steve的伤害耿耿于怀，他总是自我怀疑，他对冬兵总是憎恨的。随着回忆的逐渐复苏，这种憎恨也与日俱增。他听着Havill和Kaczmarek的对话，有那么一瞬间，他居然从心底里想：好主意，把“冬兵”洗掉，把“冬兵”洗掉。

然后他清醒了过来，他似乎听到了Steve的声音，越过了Havill和Kaczmarek，在耳边迫切地喊他，Bucky，Bucky？他想起Steve望着他的眼神，想起Steve的亲吻和拥抱。

他想起自己肩负的那些罪恶，那些责任。他想起自己和Steve度过的这数月时光，想起Steve湿润着眼眶，说“我爱你”——洗不掉，不该洗掉，这绝不能洗掉。

 

Bucky有时候想，如果世界上能有一个东西，一种魔法，能让他一瞬间恢复所有记忆，那该多好。哪怕那痛苦近乎凌迟，也比现在一点点钝刀割肉要强。但他又舍不得。他珍惜这些时刻：Steve陪伴他，同他说话的时刻；Steve一点点唤回他身为“人”，并拥有“爱”的感觉，和他共同生活。Bucky毫不怀疑，如果他真的一瞬间恢复了所有记忆，他一定无法面对Steve。无论对Steve Rogers有多么渴求，多么向往，多么“爱”，痛苦和愧疚都将使Bucky Barnes终生藏身于黑暗里，无颜再站立在Steve左右。他不是受不了折磨，在某些事上，独自承受要比和最爱的人分担来得舒服得多。但现在……无论多少次试图离开，Steve的爱，Steve对他的毫不掩饰的需要和渴望，Steve近乎失控的执着，都让Bucky不得不留下。

他当然也是需要Steve的。他承认。他只能把心底的悔恨和自责全都转化为对Steve的爱和对工作的狂热。

Bucky Barnes还有机会，是他的队长给他的机会，让他能在漫长的冬天后脱离孤独和无边黑暗，去重新拥有爱，拥有光明。

 

在从华盛顿回纽约之前，Bucky偷偷去了一趟Smithsonian博物馆。他始终记得Steve手机里的照片，在换了新手机后，他想Steve或许需要这个。他走在一列列照片前，看照片里昔日英雄的笑脸，看泛黄色的Barnes中士和Rogers队长。

他忽然想，他也需要。

他需要回Steve身边去。

 

Natasha沿着地下管道进来，外面一片兵荒马乱，爆炸把纽约警察都惊动了，Bucky Barnes居然和没事人似的，坐在一群瑟瑟发抖的大兵旁边沉默地看电视。Natasha踢开门进去，发现手术台上还绑着一个人，看着还很眼熟。

那不正是前段时间整天在复仇者大厦碍眼的Kaczmarek博士吗。

 

Bucky转头看了她一眼，点了点头，这就代表问好了。然后Bucky又回过头去，似乎电视节目远比Natasha更吸引人。Natasha无奈过去，一脚踢在那群大兵中间的墙面上，哭声震天，Bucky皱起眉头。

“你的同居人在外面找你找得快疯了，别怪我没提醒你。”Natasha冷淡地说。

Bucky一愣，果真把电视抛到脑后了：“Steve？”

他转念一想，不对，Steve现在应该在华盛顿，要等明天才回纽约。

“你再不出去，我看他很快就要把这里拆光了。”

 

根本不用等Bucky爬回地面，一出地下实验室的门，他就看到Steve已经沿着走廊朝这边赶来了。Bucky有点意想不到，他站在原地，呆呆望着Steve大步过来，越走越近，Steve的表情看起来很不妙，竟让Bucky不自觉想往后退。

 

下一秒Steve就到他面前了。

 

Steve不说话，呼吸的声音却像在控诉什么。Bucky背靠在走廊的墙上，一双蓝眼睛左右摇晃，望着Steve近在眼前的渗出汗水又沾着尘土的脸。

“……”Steve也望着他，僵硬的紧抿的嘴唇张开，不知是想说话还是单纯地在发颤，嗫嗫嚅嚅，不讲话。Steve的拳头攥得紧紧的，就抵在Bucky身边的墙上，似乎随时准备给Bucky一拳。

Bucky的视线向下移，望着Steve上下滑动的喉结，还有身上的衬衣和夹克——这正是今早Steve离开纽约前往华盛顿时穿的衣服，看来Steve当天就赶了回来，不知是什么原因，但Steve当天就赶了回来，而且连衣服都没换就跑到这儿来找他。

Bucky低下头，他有点心虚地伸出手，在夹克外面圈住Steve的腰。他并不迟钝，他感觉得到Steve正在生气，在发火，发很大的火，他抬头看Steve的眼睛，看Steve紧皱的眉头，听着Steve急促而粗重的喘息。

“我不知道你今天回来”或是“抱歉我不应该不告诉你这个任务”，Bucky不知道该先说哪一个。他望着Steve的双眼，他指望Steve别生气，然后他看到Steve闭上了眼睛。

长长的睫毛垂下去，半晌又扬起来，Steve摇头，吞咽喉咙，眼底似乎有些湿润的东西在闪光。Bucky怔怔看着他，看着Steve深呼吸，松开了撑在自己头顶的手。在这场沉默的对峙里，Steve似乎很轻易地就认输了。

他伸手揽住Bucky的头，叹息着将穿着冬兵制服的Bucky紧紧抱住，他亲吻Bucky的额头，手指纠缠住Bucky脑后的长发。

他确定Bucky没事。

 

Clint站在实验室门口望着他们，目瞪口呆，然后被门里的Natasha一把揪了进去。实验室里随即传来一片鬼哭狼嚎，夹杂Clint的怒骂和Kaczmarek的惨叫。

 

“没事，一切都，很好……Steve……”Bucky小声说，他有点害怕，Steve的反应让他害怕，他不知道Steve看到了什么或是听到了什么，Steve把头埋在他肩头，不肯放开他。

“我很好，我们没有人受伤。”他说，他忽然意识到，这是……自己在安慰Steve？

他不是故意这么认为的，但Steve看起来很需要他安慰。

“而且我没杀人。”他补充说。

 

Kaczmarek或许永远也不明白，就算复仇者没有识破他们的阴谋，这洗脑计划也是注定会失败的。

Bucky会想起来，会恢复记忆，只要和Steve相遇。这个事实并不为Bucky所控制。就好比Steve Rogers是个可怕的，无论什么时候，无论是一个世纪前还是一个世纪以后，都能将Bucky Barnes的一切牢牢掌控住的人，这事本身也并不为Steve自己控制。他们就是这样的两个人。卧底一事更纯粹是异想天开，Kaczmarek说，Rogers队长不会对冬兵产生任何怀疑，所以冬兵可以成为他们用以监视复仇者的棋子，可他忘了，冬兵也绝不会怀疑Rogers。

就算再被洗脑一千次一万次，Steve还是能把Bucky找回来。除非不让他们见面，否则，再先进的科技，再强大的力量，再漫长的时间，都无法将他们分开。

哪怕是死亡。

 

*

 

Dr.Banner告诉Bucky，队长已经听过那段Havill打算给Bucky洗脑的录音了。

“什么时候？”

“在你放的炸弹爆炸的时候。他坚持要了解所有情况。”

 

然后Bucky好像明白了，他从椅子上坐起来。回来以后Steve坚持要Banner替他做一下检查，现在Banner告诉他没事。

抓住了Kaczmarek，复仇者大厦里的实验室又变成Banner和Stark两个人的了，博士看起来心情不错。

“我知道没事，”Bucky说，他摇头，这么晚过来麻烦Banner他也有些歉意，“只是Steve……我不想，让他担心。”

Banner似乎没想到Bucky会对他说这个。

他静静笑了一下，然后低下头。

“你这么做是对的。嗯……多体谅他一下，他毕竟……”

Bucky盯着Banner的脸：“他怎么了？”

 

*

 

有那么一阵子，无论谁想要找Rogers队长，只要在他工作结束后到训练场的沙袋旁等上一会儿，就总能等到他。他似乎没什么事需要做，没什么人需要陪，于是把所有的过剩的精力都用在磨练自己的体格上。直到2014年，队长的生活才终于发生了一些变化。他不再那么常来这里，生活才有那么一点像是“生活”。

 

Nick Fury站在沙袋旁边，看着Rogers在手上一圈圈快速缠好绷带，Nick试图露出一个笑容，但他左右没笑出来，因为Rogers看起来不太对头。

“这事与我无关。”Nick说。

“我知道。”队长挑了挑眉。

Nick惊讶地发现Rogers队长并没有发火的意思。他金色的眉尾下垂，肩膀搭着。他好像在沮丧。

“我该这么说吗？”

“你想说什么？”

“他做得不错，换成其他人很可能不会有这么好的结果，”Nick伸手扶住那个沙袋，盯着Rogers的脸，“你有些担心过头。”

Rogers抬起眼，盯着Nick的脸，猛地一拳挥向沙袋。

原本站在沙袋旁边的Nick下意识躲开，飞速地吸了口气。

“他很厉害。”Nick接着说。

“我知道。”Rogers队长望着弹回面前的沙袋，表情僵硬，又挥了第二拳。

 

Bucky开门时弄出了一点动静，Steve立刻把开了快半个钟头的水龙头关掉了。他抬起头，一边喘息，一边定睛望着镜子里被水冲得一塌糊涂的自己。

四下里很安静，队长很狼狈，门外的脚步声听起来有点胆怯，有点小心翼翼。

Steve在闭塞的浴室里用力吸了口气，平静呼吸，然后拉过一条毛巾擦头发。他稍微做了一下心理建设，才打开浴室的门，发现门外Bucky的手就悬在面前，似乎也正准备把门推开。

他瞪着Bucky的脸，他发誓他不是故意的。Bucky望着他，讪讪放下了手。

 

Steve试图调整自己的表情，他把手放在自己脖子上揉，靠近门边，克制着用抓头发来掩饰自己的焦虑：“Banner说怎么样，你……没事？”

Bucky和他对视，Bucky安静的眼神像道光，轻易地穿透Steve所有浮于表面的掩饰。半晌Bucky移开了视线，没说话。

“Bucky？”

Steve的声音变得局促，他盯着Bucky的脸，却没有得到答案。Steve把手里的毛巾扔到一边，着急地走出浴室推着Bucky的后背搂着他的腰把他带到沙发上去。

比起Bucky的镇定，Steve看起来很慌张。

“怎么了，Banner说什么。”Steve半蹲在坐着的Bucky面前。

Bucky一双泛灰的蓝眼珠静静扫过Steve眉头紧锁的脸。

“很好，一切都很好。”Bucky小声说。

Steve紧盯着他的脸，双手揉他的手，贴到自己脸上，深呼吸：“是吗……很好，那很好。”

Bucky垂下头，半晌悄悄地问。

“你还在生气吗。”

 

Steve愣了一秒，尴尬地咧开嘴，哑然失笑。

“没有。”他很自然地说了谎。两只手将Bucky的手攥在手心里，不舍得放开，越攥越紧。他想再确认一下Bucky是否真的没事。可Bucky打断了他。

Bucky的眉头也皱起来了，拧成一个结。

“你在生气，我知道。”

“没有。”Steve耐着性子重复。他扯出一个笑容，牙齿洁白，笑容灿烂。他努力让Bucky相信他，可他真的不善于说谎。美国队长在外面有千万般本事迷惑和说服他人，可在Bucky面前，在他从小一起长大的分享过所有秘密的哥们面前，他只是Steve Rogers。如今的他甚至比Steve Rogers还要毫无防备，破绽百出。

“谁告诉你我生气了。”Steve笑着问。

Bucky笃定地盯着他的脸。

“你的表情是一样的。”

 

Steve望着Bucky轻微颤动的嘴角，他愣了愣，站起来坐到Bucky身旁。他捏着Bucky的手，在手里压抑着小心揉搓，他怕自己太用力了：“什么是一样的？”

他拉过Bucky的头，边嗅边用鼻尖摩擦Bucky的长发，吻长发后的脸蛋。Bucky眨了眨眼。Steve喉咙滚动。

“你的表情，”Bucky看着他，犹豫了会儿，“和我记忆里是一样的。”

 

他头一次用了“记忆”这个词，还是“我的记忆”，虽然Steve觉得那大概只是梦。Steve一点点抚摸Bucky的脸，然后是光洁的额头，他低头吻Bucky的嘴。Steve想说，我没有生气，真的，我没有权利生气，但他克制不住自己越来越用力去咬Bucky的嘴唇，越来越不满地想要吸走Bucky呼吸里所有的氧气。Bucky的睫毛在他眼前颤了两下，脸颊因为缺氧而开始涨红。Steve一点也不想承认这个事实：他在害怕，他感到无能为力。他不得不面对自己这一刻心底的软弱。

他放开Bucky，他摇了摇头，想表示歉意。Bucky却直直盯着他。

他又不得不把Bucky抱住。

像总喜欢黏着母亲的小孩子，或是刚刚步入热恋期的年轻男女。Steve发现自己现在心态越发的不成熟，这是难以想象的。他已经九十多岁了，不是十九岁。他的脸紧贴着Bucky温暖的脖子，吻Bucky呢喃着“Steve”这个名字的嘴，有那么一瞬间他甚至在想，任何事都好，无论发生什么都好，只要别让他再失去这些，上帝，或是随便什么玩弄着他的命运的人，你要拿走什么都好。

这太幼稚了，对吗。原来Steve Rogers心底也曾有这么近乎本能的幼稚的情愫。在他以为又有一些坏事要发生的时候，在他以为那些万劫不复的事情又要来临的时候，哪怕只有一点点可能，他也感觉手脚冰冷。

Bucky的左手没有温度，抚摸在Steve紧绷的脸上，触感奇妙而又陌生。Bucky的睫毛垂下去，盯着Steve喘着粗气的嘴唇。

“Steve……”

Bucky说。托着Steve的脸，Bucky略带歉意地轻柔地吻他。

 

早晨离开纽约前他们疯狂地做爱，Steve从Bucky体内拔出来，仓促地擦了一下自己，整理好衣服就不得不离开。他们根本没有吻够，好像永远不够，他们应该多抱一会儿，再靠近一会儿，他们谁都没有准备好分开，永远也准备不好。

如果中间那些叫Rogers队长提心吊胆的事没有发生，他们此刻或许正在一起吃一点夜宵，笑着说说话，然后裹进被子里彼此温暖，直到新的阳光将纽约每一扇曾经孤独的窗子照亮。

 

Rogers队长明白，Bucky并不孤勇，相反的，Bucky对这个任务的一切胸有成竹。Bucky有智慧，有谋略，他手臂的力量是那么强悍，他的枪法更是百发百中。他那双蓝眼睛仿佛能洞悉世间所有的秘密，他强悍的忍耐力，他对Steve过于忠诚，他不会泄露任何秘密。

Rogers队长明白Bucky Barnes有多么优秀。对付Kaczmarek和Havill，或许不会有比看似脆弱的Bucky亲自出马更好更快的办法。

但是——

他有一千一万个但是，可在面对Bucky的时候又难以启齿。

他突然想起一句话，几十年前有人对他说过的。

_“没有人比我更明白你有什么理想，明白你想做到什么，_ _Steve_ _，你是超级英雄，但……你的兄弟会担心你。”_

那个人说这话的时候有点喝多了，被Steve抱着，肩膀还在发抖。一边哽咽，一边沮丧地嘀咕，说我不该跟你说这个。

 

Bucky坐在沙发上，有点不知所措地摸Steve的头发，Steve就像个孩子一样紧抱着他。

Steve一直深呼吸，好像呼吸困难，缺少氧气，而Bucky就是这种氧气。

“不管你的记忆是什么，Buck，”Steve把头埋进Bucky的颈窝里，声音听起来沙哑又脆弱，“我……我没有生气。”他低声笑了，自嘲似的喃喃自语：“我怎么会生气……”

Bucky的视线停留在Steve耳畔的金发上。他想起Dr.Banner对他说过的话。

“真的吗。”Bucky问。

Steve闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

 

Bucky等Steve抬起头来，才找到机会主动翻过身，他没有脱衣服，就这么穿着还带着尘土气味的黑色制服慢慢趴在沙发垫子上。只见他抬起腰和屁股，把脸紧贴在沙发垫表面，视线倒过来朝Steve望。

Steve愣住了。

Bucky不动，也不说话，就这么趴着，过了半天才伸出手去拉Steve僵硬的手。Steve俯下身来，问他想干什么，听见Bucky固执地说：“你在生气，对吗。”

Bucky的眼睛大而透彻，直直望进Steve的眼底。“Buck……”Steve想解释：我没有生气，我最多——最多只是担心，只是希望你下次有类似的事能提前告知我让我有准备，或是我们一起准备——当然，如果你认为让我知道会影响你自己的任务进度，那么选择隐瞒也是你的自由——但是对我来说——

他一点也没有意识到自己在Bucky面前是怎样犹豫，优柔寡断。

Bucky歪着头，望着他的脸，小声说：“我知道……”

“什么都没发生，”Bucky紧接着说，一双蓝眼睛定定望着Steve的脸，“别生气……好吗。”

 

Steve很快就明白了Bucky所说的“记忆”是指什么。严格地说，二十多年来，他只在Bucky面前发过一次火。就是那一次，Bucky不服从命令，在战场上受了重伤，还背着Steve，缠着绷带跑去酒馆里找姑娘玩。被找到后的Bucky仍不肯听Steve说话，坚持让Steve要么留下来和他做爱，要么滚，把姑娘叫回来。Steve一怒之下把Bucky拽到床上，绑住他的手按着他从背后一直上到他流泪不止才停下。

那时候的Steve Rogers还没有真的经历过某些事，没有真的失去过某些人，某些感情，也就不明白Bucky为什么始终不安、恐惧，不明白Bucky为什么流泪抑或颤抖不止。那时候的Steve还正年轻，刚刚拥有了全世界，所有的事情都在血清的刺激下变得异常轻松和简单，他不明白爱他这么个人，这么个“超级英雄”究竟有多难。

 

Bucky似乎还没来得及回忆起足够多的东西，还不能准确地掌握平息Steve的怒气的方法，只能靠片段的记忆来分辨Steve是否在生气，然后学着记忆里Steve想要的样子趴下。他只是想安慰他。

Steve在后面搂过来，想把Bucky抱起来，可Bucky很固执。Steve只好两只手绕过他的腰将他紧紧抱住，低声贴在他耳边，边说话边吻他：“嘿，Bucky……”

Bucky歪着头，在Steve面前很慢地眨眼睛。

“Bucky……”

他们接吻。Bucky的膝盖陷进柔软的沙发垫里，整个人低低地趴着。Steve的呼吸喷在他耳后，让他的耳朵变得通红。他闭上眼睛，感觉裤子被一点点脱掉，内裤也是。高耸的臀部被Steve的两只手像抓球一样握住，Bucky不自觉地颤动着腰，收缩身体。

“Steve……”Bucky的声音像是叹息。

Steve低下头，在Bucky沾着汗水的后腰上留下一个两个三个吻，牙齿露出来，咬住Bucky挺翘的苍白的臀肉，在上面印上浅红的深红的牙印。Bucky手指紧揪住沙发垫表面，张开嘴喘息。Steve一边抚摸他的头发，一边尝试用手指插入他。没有人说话，只有湿润的响动从Bucky正被扩张的体内传出来。Bucky开始咬自己的手背，直到Steve手指抽出来才颤巍巍地松开牙齿。狭窄的入口已经打开了。Steve在他身后解腰带，一边深呼吸一边俯下身用力吻他的脸，扶着硬得不像话的龟头顶开他身后小小的入口，隐忍着慢慢挤进他体内。

Bucky咬紧了牙，又几近啜泣地松开。

“那现在也、也和记忆里一样……是吗，Bucky……”Steve的胸膛紧贴着他的背脊，紧抱着他，吃力地问，“你记起来多少？”

Bucky颤抖着抽气，Steve在他里面进得很深，一下，两下，Steve正在占有他。只有这一刻，他感到前所未有的安全。Steve的温度，Steve的气息，Steve的光芒，仿佛把他体内所有的空洞，把Bucky Barnes这个人所有失去的还未拼合的缝隙全补满了。

仿佛有了Steve，他就是完整的。不，他甚至比Bucky Barnes本身还要更加完整。

他努力摇头：“不……不一样……”

Steve额头快要冒出汗来了，抱着Bucky慢慢拔出去，等拔到只剩个龟头卡住Bucky臀缝里那个紧得要命的入口，又忍不住一次全顶进来。

Bucky没藏住声音，一下子叫了出来，Steve一口气用力快速来回几次，干得Bucky张着嘴直喘，眼睛湿润，泛红的脸颊在垫子上挤压，膝盖很快就软掉了。

“不一样吗，”Steve边问边咬Bucky的后颈，Bucky仰着头，被他撞得叫声破碎，连沙发都在跟着摇晃，“哪里不一样……”

 

一想到这样的Bucky原本在其他人的计划里又要被洗脑，成为工具，Steve Rogers就忍不住更加重力气。这好像是一种宿命，总有各种各样的事，各种各样的人要将他们拆开。他眉头拧成一个死结，掐着Bucky的腰一下下往他体内更深的地方送胯，那些隐忍，那些克制，也连带着全都被撞进Bucky湿润的身体深处去了。

Bucky死死咬着嘴唇，臀缝间的小洞已经很红了，被撑得很吃力，但还是完全容纳下了Steve。

Bucky摇头，垂下的长发在脸颊和沙发垫间摩擦。

“哪儿不一样，Bucky……”Steve问他。

“你应该……更，用力……”Bucky终于出声了，声音已经开始变得沙哑，像是带了点哭腔。

 

今天的Steve不怎么温柔，刚刚缠过绷带打过沙袋的手现在死死握住Bucky的腰臀，一根硕大的阴茎在里面飞快地捅弄，Bucky趴在沙发垫上，不知是因为疼痛还是因为快感而蜷缩起身体。Steve自然意识得到自己的不对劲，他很想停下，很想快点结束这一切，他怕伤害Bucky，但是没用。Bucky的眼神几乎已经涣散了，却还叫Steve更用力，Steve紧紧压着Bucky，紧抿着嘴唇一下下加重力气操他。

Steve的确有一种发泄的快感，这是纯生理性的，比起对Bucky的占有和征服，这更像一种对自己无能的惩罚和报复。Steve丝毫不觉得快乐，这个世界上或许只有Bucky能让他展露出这连他自己都不知晓的另一面，只有Bucky能让他一再承认自己只是个凡人，也有再平常不过的喜怒悲欢。Steve快速眨眼，湿润的东西让他看不确切，他问Bucky现在够用力了吗，Bucky被干得发不出声音，汗流浃背，还是摇头。

Steve抬起手，闭上眼，大拇指和食指从两边太阳穴向双眼中间划，Steve一边咳嗽一边快速吞咽喉咙。Bucky很快就高潮了，Steve二话没说从他体内抽出来，俯下身，不管不顾地把浑身颤抖的Bucky一把翻过身抱起来。

他用力地吻Bucky，从喘息的嘴唇吻到泪湿的眼角，他舍不得地揉Bucky的头发，让那些棕色的长发一圈圈把他的手他这个人全都缠住。

 

Bucky睁开眼看他，抬起手摸他不知是汗湿还是怎么搞的湿透的脸，Steve的阴茎还硬着，在下面抵住Bucky的臀缝，Bucky感觉得出来。

Bucky什么都没问，Steve的睫毛那么长，湿漉漉的，谁都能发现。Bucky被Steve抱到卧室的床上去，过程中Bucky一直盯着Steve的眼睛看。

 

他记忆里的，过去的Steve Rogers，很少很少哭。

虽然那只是一些无法连接的片段，但无论是在布鲁克林的小巷里，还是在欧洲的枪林弹雨中，无论受了多重的伤，Steve都从不会哭。

不像现在。

Bucky跟Steve说过的，在他作为冬兵从那间病房醒来时就说过：“我不记得你喜欢哭。”

那时的Bucky多少还惦记着任务，尽管那任务已经失败过不知多少次，失败到美国队长近在眼前冬兵也无法去完成它。那时的冬兵眼里只有Steve Rogers湿透的金色睫毛，还有睫毛下那双纯净的蓝色眸子，里面饱含着让冬兵无法理解的懊悔和酸楚。

 

Steve是从什么时候开始变得“爱哭”的，这大概永远是个谜，除了Bucky没人见他哭过，而Bucky又对自己错过的一切一无所知。

他仰躺在床上，被Steve分开膝盖进入，他睁大了眼睛，一边强忍着高潮后被插入的不适，一边伸出手，用手指触碰Steve湿润的眼角。

Steve吻他的手指，手心，Steve将他的两只手都拉下来握紧了，在身前十指交扣。Steve低下头吻他，衔着他的嘴唇，像缺水的鱼一样剧烈地喘息。

“……在你身上发生的事当然是很残忍的，Barnes先生。但是……同样的，对队长来说……”

“我不能确切地向你描述在他身上究竟发生了什么。毕竟我们和他不同。关于我们的事他很清楚，每一件他都能体会，可我们很难去体会他，他的确是个老人。关于他，我们看起来了解很多，可事实上又知之甚少。他离开了他的时代，他失去了，呃……失去了你。你们曾经很亲密，对吗？”

“这算是秘密吗？……就算只是一粒常吃的药片，骤然离开，人也会产生剧烈的戒断反应。就算只是一瓶酒，喝习惯了忽然断掉，人也无法承受，我们称它为‘震颤性谵妄’。”

“更何况是人。他是人，当然他很‘超级’，但他是人。我们都是。”

“他年轻时失去了母亲，后来失去了你，最后甚至失去了一个时代。他很平静。听说他在你，呃，去世以后，依旧保持完美的工作记录。来到我们这个地方，他也只是稍加适应就融入了我们。”

“他是个合格的英雄，至少比起我合格多了……他符合七十年来这个社会对他的，近乎所有的要求，近乎所有的想象。这很严酷。”

“他太强大了，他对自己要求很高……”

 

“……所以我想，他一定很需要照料。”

 

Bucky当时下意识问，要怎么照料他。Banner说，这个问题谁也答不上来，因为在这个时代，除了“死而复生”的Bucky，压根没有人真的了解过去的Steve。甚至刚才说的那些都只是Banner从小耳濡目染在电影或书里看来的，每个男孩子都有过这样的一段时期，向往军队，向往战争，自然而然地也就向往超级英雄，向往美国队长。历史书上的美国队长无所不能，所向披靡，一个人单挑一支军队，可从来没人描写过队长该怎么被凡人照料。

倒是在美国队长的博物馆里曾提过一句，说在队长年少贫弱时，他的好朋友Bucky Barnes曾保护过他。但也只是这么一句就轻轻带过了。

 

Steve的喘息声越来越响，他似乎有什么话说，哽在喉咙里说不出来，又或者Steve根本不打算说出来，他习惯了忍耐，习惯了所有痛苦和慨叹都自己埋在心底消化和吞咽。Bucky被他一下下操着，小洞被阴茎塞满，身体在床垫上来回摇晃，双眼直勾勾瞧着他。

Steve又把Bucky从床上抱起来，坐姿能让Bucky的身体完全被嵌入Steve怀抱里。Bucky被干得直不起腰，浑身是汗，还努力仰起头吻Steve脖颈间滑动的喉结。两瓣柔软的嘴唇隔着皮肤将那凸起轻轻含住，好像这样就能尝到Steve不肯说的那些话一样。

 

Steve喉咙里发出的至始至终都只是一些哽咽，还有一些类似哽咽的，艰涩的，Bucky听不懂的字眼，又或许那根本就不是字，只是单纯又无意义的气流摩擦音。Steve一直紧搂着Bucky，高潮时Steve把头埋进Bucky颈窝里，上下牙齿死死咬合，手指深陷进Bucky后背的皮肉。Bucky也射了，腰在Steve手臂的钳制里颤得厉害，又动弹不能，双手抱住Steve的脖子，Bucky一眨眼，眼泪就顺着眼尾向下流，他咬紧嘴唇，一两根头发被他咬进了嘴里。

Steve把他放回床上，用枕头垫好他的头，阴茎抽离他的身体。Bucky喘息着分开腿，让精液慢慢从肿了的后面流出来。Steve俯下身，一根根理Bucky耳边的头发，摸Bucky湿润的脸。

Steve似乎终于镇定下来了。

 

Bucky的目光在Steve近在咫尺的脸上游移。Steve仍试图掩盖他的情绪，他看起来就像一株刚被暴风雨摧折过的参天大树，虽然受过极大的创伤，却在Bucky面前，他仍没有崩溃。他不会崩溃，不可能崩溃，不论发生什么，Steve Rogers都始终如一地站立着，坚持着，支撑着他们头顶所有的天空。

哪怕这会儿Steve已经很疲惫了，哪怕他伤痕累累，好像再也无法承受了，可他仍在坚持。仿佛这是他的使命，仿佛他生来本该如此。Bucky虚弱地看着他，双手托起他的头。

Bucky或许是Steve在这个世界上仅剩的，唯一还能令他敞开心扉的人。

“你在想什么？”Steve问。他慢慢张开嘴，接受Bucky的吻。Steve多少有些惭愧，他想他刚才大概有些太用力了，他弄伤了Bucky。

“我想……想照顾你……”Bucky闭着眼睛，边吻他，边小声说。

 

Steve仿佛没听明白，直到Bucky重复第二遍，第三遍，Steve才恍然大悟。他的笑声带着一种脆弱的破绽，让人不忍戳穿：“谢谢，Bucky……”

“但我想我，不需要这个。我更需要你能照顾好自己，明白吗，能答应我吗……”

Bucky皱起眉头，Steve沿着他的脖子吻下去，吻到胸口，含住他的乳头。Bucky小口地喘息，肩膀打颤，固执地说：“我，我能照顾你……你需要……”

Steve笑了一声，抬起头，眉头微蹙，他放开Bucky胸口那湿润的两点，靠近Bucky歪着的脸：“你想怎么照顾我？”

Bucky愣愣看着Steve。

半晌。

“给你……解决问题……”Bucky小声说。

Steve笑了，只听Bucky紧接着问：“或者你……你需要什么？”

Steve干脆地说：“照顾好你自己就行了。”

Bucky一脸困惑，这不是他想要的答案，Steve摸他的头发，凑近了嗅他的气味：“如果你出了事，谁给我解决问题，Bucky？”

Bucky陷入了沉默，Steve低下头吻Bucky的脸蛋，那触感柔软又温暖。Steve有时想，很多事不能全怪他自私或贪婪，像这样的Bucky任谁也不舍得放开的。

“如果我出了事……有其他人给你解决问题吗……”沉默中，Bucky忽然问。

Steve正好对上Bucky直白的关切的目光。那双眼睛刚刚哭过，眼眶还是红的，每次他们做爱的时间一长，Bucky浑身上下就总是能星星点点地红上一片。

Steve伸出手去，擦Bucky的眼尾：“……你希望有吗？”

 

Bucky抱紧自己的腿，这姿势对他来说并不难，冬兵的腰是很柔韧的。Steve手指插进他后面，越插越深，在里面慢慢地一圈圈摇，精液越来越多地溢出来，Bucky能很清晰地听到自己内部的液体被搅动的声音。Steve低下头吻他，吻他泛出来的眼泪，他着急地告诉Steve他不会出什么事的，他很好，他不会出事。Steve抽出粘腻的手指，覆盖在他身上。Steve填满了他的空洞，说，没有，没有其他人。

我只有你啊，Bucky。Steve说。他的声音里有种以前没有过的绝望的重量，像他的阴茎一样，从深处把Bucky牢牢钉住。

 

Bucky洗澡时还在说，我照顾你。Steve坐在热水里把Bucky搂到身前，手指伸到下面把里面的精液全弄出来。Bucky气喘吁吁，金属手臂圈住Steve的脖子，他把头靠在Steve肩膀上。

Steve一直在笑，问Bucky想要怎么照顾他，Bucky也不说话。Steve沉默了会儿，忽然问起一件事。“我手机里的……那些照片，”他歪过头吻Bucky的脸，“是你拍的吗。什么时候？为什么不告诉我。”

Bucky动了动，他湿透的长发贴在脑后，抬起头，他看着Steve的眼睛。

“我把你的手机弄坏了，”他说，低而轻的声音弥漫在浴室蒸腾的雾气里，他的蓝眼睛过于纯净了，让他的一切看起来都一览无遗，“我看过你手机里的照片……我想，弥补……”

他记得Steve手机里原来有过的照片。有很多风景照，有一些孩子，一两只在门前路过的小狗或小猫，有一些Steve喜欢的东西，像是星条旗，还有些Steve在Bucky不知道的情况下偷拍的Bucky。

他用自己的方式把这些东西弥补回来，存进Steve的新手机里。

“你还去了华盛顿……”Steve说，他把Bucky越搂越紧，“你觉得那张照片怎么样？”

Bucky被他抱得有点不能呼吸：“什么？”

“那张照片，”Steve开始吻他的脖子，吻他脖子上的水珠，“我们以前拍的照片。你记得吗，在意大利，我们拍照，寄给你的父母……那天你发烧了，因为我们，呃……因为我没有照顾好你。大概从照片上看不出来，其实你那天穿的是我的衬衫。”

Bucky睁大了眼睛，Steve吻得他有点痒，他半晌说：“我觉得它……它对你来说，很重要。”

 

Bucky靠在Steve身上，听Steve在静谧的空间里缓慢又沉重的呼吸，Steve揉他的脑袋，低头吻他，Steve说，Bucky，Bucky。

他说：“我还有，还有最后一个问题，我可以问吗。”

“什么？”

Steve眨了眨眼，开始吞咽喉咙。

“那张……自拍。”

那张让人疑惑的自拍——光线昏暗的沙发上，Bucky没有穿内裤，抱着双腿，将润滑过的小洞露在镜头前。

“那一张，你是……你是为什么……”Steve欲言又止。

 

Bucky愣了愣。

灰蓝色的眼珠在泛红的眼眶里不安地左右移动。

“我以为……你喜欢……”他说。

Steve盯着他的反应。

Bucky以为Steve拍的都是一些Steve喜欢的东西。他想，Steve喜欢和他做爱，Steve总是用手指或是阴茎不停地使用他的小洞，做爱结束的时候，Steve的表情总是格外轻松和愉快。

“你不……不喜欢吗……”Bucky明显有些局促。

“我当然喜欢。”Steve立刻说。

Bucky离开了Steve的怀抱，因为Steve把他推上了浴缸的边缘，Bucky不得不趴在那，茫然地垂着头，流淌的温水横亘过他半跪的大腿，将大腿上面饱满结实的臀部暴露在水面外。

Steve连吸带吻地咬过Bucky紧翘的两瓣臀肉，从里到外清洗过的小洞红肿地在中间微微闭合着。Bucky感觉有柔软的东西贴上了他，他正在被一点点地打开。和阴茎坚挺的触感截然不同，Steve在用另一种方式进入他。

Bucky双腿一个劲儿打软，腰也酸得要命，他不知道自己后面的小洞被吻开到了一种什么程度，但他知道他没多久就又射了，是被Steve用舌头吻射的。他臀部上湿湿淋淋都是唾液的水光，Steve把他从浴缸边缘拖回水里，Bucky的瞳孔还在因为高潮而放大，肩膀和两条腿还在发抖，小洞被挺立在水下的阴茎整根捅入，Bucky一下子失了呼吸。

Steve紧抱着他，在水里一下下地操他被打开的小洞，像是在表达这“喜欢”究竟有多喜欢一样。

 

Bucky再次说“我照顾你”的时候，Steve就不再有异议了。他点头，说好，好。他在换好床单的床上用被子把Bucky裹住，自己也钻进被子，把Bucky两只有点发凉的脚抱进怀里。

你还生气吗。Bucky在睡前问。

Steve扑哧一笑，摇头。

 

床头的灯光变暗了，Bucky侧躺着靠在Steve身边，只老老实实躺了一会儿，就不自觉伸出手去抱Steve的腰，他发现他喜欢这样——Steve的气味，Steve的体温，让他一次次无法自控地靠近，就像候鸟归巢，带着一种神秘的指引。

这好像是没有原因的。

“怎么还不睡。”Steve低声问他。

Bucky抬起头。

“Kaczmarek给了我一卷录像带，”Bucky说，“你去世的时候，他们拍了关于你的纪录片……”

Steve早习惯了这些东西，他想告诉Bucky，这没什么好看的，可Bucky接着说：“他说，那卷带子里也有我，因为所有人都知道，我是你的一部分……”

Steve在灯光下看Bucky的脸，看Bucky笃定的眼睛，他也把Bucky抱紧了。贴着薄薄的T恤布料，Bucky的头靠在他胸前。Bucky一定能听到他的心跳声。

“是。我的一部分。”Steve说。

“可我没有看完。”Bucky有点闷地说。他只看了个开头就被Natasha和Steve他们打断了。

Steve一笑：“你想知道什么，我讲给你听。”

“不用……”Bucky知道的事足够多了，他什么都知道，那一大堆记忆塞满了他的脑子，因为无法连接而像一群浮木一样毫无意义。

“我只想知道……你和我的事。”他说。

“我和你？”Steve问。

Bucky说：“比如……我们第一次见面的时候。”

那时Bucky九岁，Steve八岁。1926年。

“那时我就是你的一部分了吗？”Bucky问。

Steve想了想。

“那时Bucky还不是Steve的一部分……”Steve的语调听起来像在讲一个多年前的童话故事，“但Bucky让Steve头一次觉得，他也能成为一个被需要的人。”

“被需要？”

Steve点头：“Bucky总是粘着Steve。Steve也粘着Bucky。”

“我……他们，一见面就成了朋友？”

“是。”

“最好的朋友吗？”

“我不知道……那时Steve很可怜，他没有朋友，有点独来独往，而Bucky是整个城区最受欢迎的男孩。”

“Steve没有朋友？”Bucky喃喃自语。

他似乎突然明白了很多记忆里的片段，那些Steve站在远处，孤零零看着他的画面。

“Steve很孤独吗。”Bucky问。

“不。”Steve摇头。

“有我陪着，对吗。”Bucky下意识说。

 

Steve一点点摸Bucky的长发。听到Bucky问：“那我，什么时候成了你的一部分？”

是第一次接吻的时候，还是做爱的时候？Bucky不知道。

Steve仿佛也很困惑。

他沉默了很长时间，但他还是开口了。

“有那么一天，忽然之间，你的一切都有所不同，”Steve边说，边用拇指擦过Bucky的眼尾，Bucky直直望着他，“你望着所有的东西，树叶，湖面，天空……而我一直在望着你，Bucky。我不知道，为什么你好像突然变了。那时我还不明白。后来我想，我可能是爱上你了。”

“那是什么时候？”Bucky怔怔问。

“不知道。但我很小，你也是。”

“那是一种……什么样的感觉？”

Steve同样摇头，过会儿又点头。那个可怜的，瘦小的身影仍停留在他久远的记忆中。

“甜蜜，羞怯，充满力量，”他抚摸着Bucky近在眼前的脸，揉Bucky的耳垂，他窃窃私语，“让我快乐，又让我绝望。”

 

Bucky从没有在Steve口中听到过“绝望”这样的词，他想这一定很可怕。Bucky还没有经历过爱情从无到有这种转变——在桥上看到Steve Rogers的时候，他就已经在困惑为什么这个金发的男人与众不同了。

他不明白什么是爱。他看着Steve的手触摸所有东西，他希望Steve触摸的是自己。曾经他去Dr.Banner的资料库查过某个问题，有关“爱”是什么。资料里提到了一堆Bucky并不熟悉的东西，脑神经元，多巴胺，看起来很复杂。“爱”是很复杂的事。

他也去问过Steve，“爱”是什么。当时Steve正在厨房里忙前忙后，Bucky去问他，他根本听不清Bucky在说什么，Bucky又问了一遍，他还是没听清。他一脑门都是汗，厨房里很闷热，Bucky索性不问了，Steve没等到问题，只好飞快地吻了Bucky一下。后来Bucky才知道那天Steve像个小孩子一样准备了晚餐，为了庆祝他们重聚的第几个十天。

还有一次，Steve刚刚回家，风尘仆仆，制服也没脱，Bucky去接他，被Steve用力抱起来按在门后，Steve依然没听清Bucky在问什么，只是一个劲儿吻他，吻他的嘴，吻他的脖子，好像怎么也吻不完了。Steve笑着喘粗气，金色的眉尾下垂，兴奋的眼里映的都是Bucky的脸，他说：“我真想你，Bucky，Bucky，你想我吗？”

 

Bucky听Steve继续说，说的都是一些Bucky早就拥有的，却从不知其含义的回忆片段。

“你要去威斯康星训练，我去纽约中央车站送你。我想帮你提行李。你告诉我如果你表现得好，几个月后的周末你可以放假回纽约，我们还能相聚。我想告诉你我会给你写信，但你那时已经上车了。我只好追着火车跑，我对你喊我会写信给你，我以为你听不见，但你立刻从车窗里钻出来，说你等我的信，叫我回去。你后来一直拿这个笑我，说真怕我那天在火车站哮喘发作。”

“你再回纽约时就已经是Barnes中士了。我们一起去看电影。Laura和你分手了，呃，那是你当时的女朋友，还记得吗？那天你看起来不怎么高兴，我陪你去喝酒，事实上那天我……我有些话想对你说，但你喝得烂醉。Bucky，你不知道那时候你有多能喝，醉起来多么可怕。你压在我身上，几乎把我的床压塌了。你为分手的事难受了好久，我一直安慰你，然后半夜你突然笑了，原来你是假装的。我喜欢你笑，你说你很想我，你很想我。”

“你一直在鼓励我……但同时，我也明白，你始终在试图保护我。Erskine博士是第二个，在你之后第二个给了我力量的人。他教给我很多东西，给我难以想象的机会。得到血清的时候，我有一千一万种想法，有无数亟待实现的愿望，我要保护你们，但……他中了枪，就在我面前死去。变成超级士兵时我就已经明白了，有血清的我仍是个凡人。”

“知道你的‘死讯’时，除了把你找回来，我没有第二种想法。我一直明白血清的局限性，我只是……必须要保护你们。”

 

后来Steve成了国家英雄，Bucky被救出来，他们在战火纷飞的意大利重逢了。Steve说了一串数字，Bucky茫然地问是什么，Steve小声说：“那天你吻了我。”

“我们做爱了。”

Bucky问：“感觉怎么样？”

Steve笑了。

“比我一生中最美的梦还要好。”

 

“我们一起过圣诞节……槲寄生，记得吗。”

Bucky似懂非懂地点头。槲寄生，那个冬夜，他仿佛记得。

“我们一起度过你的27岁生日，你许愿28岁时我们都能平安回国。”

 

这些事似乎都只发生在昨天，Steve可以轻易列举出其中每一个细节。Bucky也认真听着。

他像是在根据Steve的话一步步定位着什么。

“去Kevin家那天，你答应我……”Steve说着说着停下了。

眨巴了两下眼睛，苦笑。

“答应你什么？”Bucky问。

“算了，”Steve捏了捏Bucky的鼻尖，“那并不正式。”

Bucky望着他：“……然后呢？”

“然后，”Steve一愣，“……然后是冬天了。”

 

“冬天发生了什么？”

 

2014年深秋，纽约的夜是极温暖的，可Steve总担心不够。他像是被冷怕了一样靠到Bucky身边，把Bucky身上的被子盖好。

 

1944年冬。朔风席卷大地。

所有的事就像风中的烛火一样飘摇无依。

“太长了，下次再讲吧……”Steve低声说。

他吻了一下Bucky的额头，像是很着急，伸手把床头的灯关上了。

Bucky在睡前想问，你知道怎么离开布鲁克林吗。但他忘了问。他总是做同一个梦，梦到独自一个人在布鲁克林来回游荡，天亮了，旋即又暗下去，日升日落，斗转星移，一切仿佛都没有意义。

但不知为什么——因为Steve的拥抱吗，Steve擦在他脸颊上的呼吸，还是因为Steve讲了大半夜的Steve和Bucky？今天，他的梦并不是在布鲁克林开始的。

“Sergeant……3255……7……”

是谁的声音？

“Bucky……我的天……是我，Steve。”

 

时间在Bucky周身飞速地流淌，像决堤的大江，旋转的江心把Bucky大脑里的碎片一块块全勾扯了出去。他看到无数的人影被滚滚红尘挟裹而去。他看到在教堂顶楼飘扬的旗帜，漫天盖地的炮火，还有手风琴悲哀的啼鸣。

“Steve？”

他找不到Steve的影子。

天亮了，旋即又暗下去，日升日落，斗转星移。Bucky静静看着周身流过的时间，这是Steve讲述中的“我和你”，是比最美的梦还要好的“Steve和Bucky”。

他身处这片天地里，不知要去哪儿，哪儿才有Steve——旋转的时间包围着他，引着他朝江心走去。

 

离江心越近，他越能听到一种奇怪的声音从漩涡中央传出来。

是风。

车轮碾过铁轨的连续撞击。

Bucky始终听不清。直到他从江心直直坠落下去。

 

他终于看到了Steve，在一个不易察觉的地方，在一列永不停止行驶的列车上。仿佛Steve一直躲在这儿，仿佛Steve始终被困在这儿。

这里太寒冷了，与“Steve和Bucky”全然是不同的世界。

Bucky想爬进车里去，想去和那个害怕地趴在车门外的Steve待在一起。Bucky想，我要保护他。

可Bucky发现自己动弹不得。

“Bucky！”

Steve发现他了。

睁大的蓝眼睛，风雪中的金发，惊恐又绝望的声音，Steve朝他用力伸出手——

“抓住我的手！Bucky！”

 

床头的灯被打开了，Bucky猛地睁开眼的时候，Steve早已坐了起来，担忧又紧张地在一旁注视着他。

“Bucky？”

没有风，没有雪，没有列车，也没有躲在那辆列车里的Steve……Bucky瞪大双眼，一脸无意识的泪水，望着Steve的脸。Steve要擦他的眼泪，手刚伸出去就被Bucky紧紧攥住了。


	18. Chapter 18

18:00，1944，法国

 

Bucky在首轮牌局里赢了所有的人，包括他无所不能的金发队长，Steve Rogers。Bucky喝了点酒，脸颊处带着点红，笑起来有点傻气，眼里闪耀着兴奋的光点。一确定赢家是自己，他立刻清了清嗓子，脚踩在椅子上，站得比所有人都高，他在人们的欢呼声中拿到了奖品——一本封面上印着裸体女郎的成人杂志，还是法语。

“你们一定是在跟我开玩笑，一定还有别的奖品——”Bucky边笑着嘟囔边挥手里的杂志，他被身边人从椅子上拉下来，按着坐回原位。有的人只喜欢赌牌，对杂志没兴趣，便拉了一圈人去隔壁桌开第二局，更多的人则挤到了Bucky身边看那份“奖品”。杂志已经摊开在桌面上了，好让周围的人来回翻阅。有人在嚷嚷着借烟，Bucky听见了，抬头看了一眼坐他对面的Steve，小声说“我也要”。

一支烟随即被递过来，Bucky大张着嘴从身边人手里稳稳叼住。

Steve无奈地看着他，边笑边摇头。

“我喜欢这个手铐，但是没怎么见过……Bucky，Bucky？你看这是不是法国货！”坐在Bucky身边抽烟的是107步兵团2营B连的一等兵Kevin Nolte。他和Bucky是老交情，却也足足有一年多没见了，这次能在这个小镇相遇，他恨不得天天和Bucky挤在一块。

Bucky朝他指着的杂志页面瞥了一眼，摇头，牙齿咬着烟：“别问我，我不喜欢。”

Kevin嗤笑，搂过Bucky脖子跟旁边人说：“没错，我们Bucky就是这么绅士。以前也是，甭管怎么劝，从不对女士使用任何冰冷又没有礼貌的工具，从来不做任何他认为不正确的事。Bucky就是这样的有原则。呀呼——‘人家也想嫁给Bucky！’”

 

和Kevin在一起时的Bucky很容易让Steve回想起纽约，想起布鲁克林，那一年Steve17岁，第一次见到Kevin Nolte时，Steve手里还抱着一摞傻里傻气的中学课本。那时Bucky也很年轻，刚刚成人，进入大学。他和还在念中学的Steve不能天天见面，只好和他的新朋友们一起消磨时间：饮酒，泡妞，开一些恶劣的带着点色情意味的玩笑，在午夜追赶那些五颜六色的车流。如果说Bucky总是这群人里最温和，最有教养，最“都市”的那个，那么Kevin就是这群人里的头儿，野蛮，吊儿郎当，作风狂放。但他们都很善良。Steve要说，Bucky在大学里认识的那些人，虽然看起来一个个都像是不良分子，是社会的安全隐患，但他们对Steve的态度实在比Steve身边的同龄人要好得多。他们从不在意Steve弱小的身板，无所谓Steve家境有多么贫穷，仿佛在他们眼里这都是最无所谓的事情，只有一件事重要，那就是“自由”。要知道他们眼里的“自由”和Steve追求的并不相同。他们撕掉州政府颁发的禁酒令疯狂酗酒，捍卫自己“饮酒”的自由；他们在学校附近用一张幕布公开放映成人电影，烧毁印着《海斯法典》的海报，捍卫他们“欣赏艺术”的自由。Steve不完全支持他们的举动，但这毫不妨碍他们认为Steve这个家伙“有灵性”，“可以沟通”。有一次Steve生病了，Kevin他们甚至还尾随忧心忡忡的Bucky偷偷来医院探望，还一人拿了一支蹩脚的不知从哪个可怜公园里揪下来的花，祝小个子Steve早日康复。

Bucky向Steve解释过，这些人并不干坏事，不偷不摸不抢，他们只是喜欢自由，憎恨成人社会的重重约束，渴望不依附任何人的价值观去做自己喜欢的事，过自己的生活。在某种程度上，Bucky甚至很喜欢他们。而他们也总是做出一些惊人之举。比如Kevin Nolte讨厌所有的规矩，甚至专和政府的禁令对着干，但在珍珠港空袭的第二天，Kevin居然借着酒劲把一头宝贵的象征“自由”的长发剃光，出了理发店就去报名参军了。

Bucky告诉Steve这件事，说Kevin的一些朋友不能理解他的做法，甚至和Kevin吵了起来，Steve惊讶了一两秒，然后笑了。Steve说自己有点羡慕他。Kevin很自由，不是吗。

 

Kevin Nolte后来和Bucky被分到了同一团，他们曾一起在英国参与过几次战役，事实上Bucky一直以为他死了：“我找到他的时候他在散兵坑里昏迷，下半身全是血，他被急救然后抬上了吉普车。我真的以为他没救了，Kevin Nolte就此英勇牺牲。”

“谁想我只是炸了个屁股开花，连老二都没伤到。”Kevin叼着烟，得意地对Steve说。

他们是在一周前相遇的。咆哮突击队来到这个镇，刚住进民居，勤务兵就跑来告诉Rogers队长，有个叫Kevin Nolte的一等兵要来见他。Steve一度以为自己听错了，Bucky走出去，在人群里一眼认出了那个高个子的光头。Bucky和Kevin笑着紧紧拥抱，Kevin见到Steve，也和他拥抱。Steve挑眉，说Kevin变胖了。 Kevin打量着Steve，连连点头：“是，是，你也‘胖’了不少。小Steve，该叫你‘队长’了？”

Bucky很高兴Kevin活了下来。虽然在旁人看来Kevin很倒霉（在后方医院治疗的时间过长，错过了几场战役，以至于军衔一直提不上去，到现在还是一等兵），但Bucky替他高兴。特别是Kevin坦率地承认自己快要结婚了。“结婚”，这也是年轻时的Kevin最痛恨的东西。“她……呃，她还蛮漂亮的，有点龅牙，但这很可爱，对吗，很可爱。她是个护士。你知道我走的时候伤成什么样，在里昂医院，别提了，那段日子，不知道有多见鬼，我觉得我的男性尊严已经所剩无几了，每天吃喝拉撒，真是够恶心的。但她并不嫌弃。她像个天使，善解人意，把我们这些臭男人弄得干干净净的。不仅不怕我，还喜欢听我说笑话。她听得懂我的笑话。有一天我问她，打完仗跟我回美国怎么样，她吓呆了。老实说，好吧，这的确是求婚，我是想和她在一块。和以前那些妞们不同，我想带她回家。婚姻是个可怕的词，但有时候描述一段关系，在人类的语言里，它只能是‘婚姻’。”

 

Kevin从没有变过，在某种程度上，他始终在坚持做自己喜欢的事，不被任何事、任何规矩、任何观念……最珍贵的是，也不被过去的自己所束缚。他跟Bucky说，他不知道打仗这事究竟对不对，好不好，如果没有打仗，或许他到现在也不会遇到一个他想娶的姑娘，但战争绝对是错的。

战争早已经成了他们这一代美国人生命中难以忽略的一部分，无论是非对错，这就是发生在他们这个时代的事，他们无从选择。

“你这种混球的确应该长命百岁。”Bucky说。

Kevin则抱歉地挤眉弄眼：“还要继续给美利坚政府添麻烦，我还不能死。”

 

Steve显得有点在意Kevin Nolte，特别在他们重聚的当晚。喝醉的Kevin跟所有人聊起了当年他和Bucky刚到欧洲时在伦敦的经历。“我一定告诉过你们，Bucky泡妞都是我教的。这已经很谦虚了，别不信，不信你们问Bucky……什么？Bucky会泡妞？得了吧，他是招姑娘喜欢，但他真的不会“泡”。别的不提，就我们以前去过的那个——叫什么来着……海德公园？半夜三更路上全是妞，一次只要三英镑。你们都没去过？真的，有机会去看看吧。我就不去了，我现在又不是光棍……你们笑什么？”

“我们那时候去海德公园，那里的妞给钱就能来一发，Bucky连这个都不会。我们哥们几个都大战完三百回合准备回去了。他还在那和姑娘站着聊天呢，聊得很开心，于是给人家三英镑。”

Bucky一直笑，也不替自己解释什么。Kevin说着说着又开始回味他们以前在纽约瞎疯胡闹的生活，还提到了Steve：“那时候天天听Bucky说Steve，Steve左，Steve右……这个Steve昨天生病了，今天又挨打了，上星期生了这个病，下星期又生了那个病。让Bucky操碎了心，打工挣的钱都给医院了。我以前上大学时还想过，如果Bucky是个妞，我早把她把到手了。后来一琢磨，这个妞估计早被这个叫Steve的病秧子把走了——诶！别踢屁股啊我屁股有伤——我就是随便一想，想想也不行？”

“我当然不是基佬，我都要结婚了。我们以前不小心走错路误入过一个地方，Bucky也在，伦敦里兹酒店的地下室，你们没听说过？进去小心自己的屁眼，那里全是同性恋人士。我要说我觉得同性恋没什么，真的，只要有感情，换个地方插怎么了。法律？你管它呢。”

 

因为住的地方不够，Barnes中士和Rogers队长最近只好被分到同一所民居去。Bucky不用再躲躲藏藏地跑过来，而是可以堂堂正正地和他的队长回同一扇门。他们经常很晚才睡，而那天似乎睡得还要更晚一点。此后的每一天，Kevin Nolte都在训练之余来找Bucky，喝酒，聊天，像念大学时一样。他说：“现在我们回忆起过去，一切都那么清晰。等我们老了再回忆现在，一定也是一样的。所以不要荒废时间。说的就是你，Bucky，你现在怎么连妞都不泡了。还是你……没事，我声音很小，我是说……你还像以前那样Steve来Steve去？”

 

Bucky没有回答Kevin的问题，只是抬了抬嘴角，点头，笑。就像以前一样，不想说就不说了。他这种笑容Kevin很熟悉。Bucky总是露出这种表情，温和，有礼，看似亲密，却又拒人千里。让人好奇他在想什么，让人忍不住去猜测他的答案。他不太容易生气，也不轻易为什么事着急。他是他家里的大哥，有四个弟弟妹妹，为人处世总是显得成熟一些，甚至Kevin他们被警察抓住把柄时，也总是他这个优等生学弟赶来替他们解围。

但这不代表Bucky就特别看重他们，当然他们的确是好朋友。Kevin很清楚，Bucky有很多朋友，他对所有人都这么好，这种好并不虚假，相反还十分真诚，但也仅止于此了。真正能让Bucky心急如焚令他提心吊胆的只有那个人，那个病秧子小Steve。连Bucky那些女朋友们都做不到。

这在Kevin的朋友中间也一直是公开的秘密。而据Kevin观察，咆哮突击队的其他人大约也达成了某种类似的共识。

因为Bucky是个好家伙，一直是，Steve也是。所以他们大多愿意保护他，保护他和他。

 

这会儿Bucky摘下自己嘴里的烟，食指点着敲一点烟灰下去。他把杂志让给Kevin，还敲了一把对方的光头（Kevin正惟妙惟肖地模仿那些追求Bucky的女孩，引得哄笑四起）。Bucky借着醉意坐到他的队长身边去，Steve的手在桌子下面揽住他。

酒馆里人声鼎沸，交换战利品的大兵们甚至已经在窗边开始大声嚷嚷着“拍卖”了。Kevin边翻杂志边问Bucky这周末的假期去巴黎有什么计划没有。Bucky摇头。

Kevin身边围满了看那本杂志的大兵。没人注意Steve刚刚一瞬间侧身低了一下头，而抬起头时，Bucky明显笑得更傻气了。

杂志看完被递回来的时候，Bucky和Steve贴得很近，Steve能闻到Bucky身上淡淡的须后水味。耳边全是酒杯碰撞的声音，还有大兵们关于杂志里女孩年轻又美好的肉体的议论。Bucky继续翻开那本杂志，第一页就是一个模特，正双手拷着手铐，对画面外张开双腿，Steve坐在Bucky身边，看着Bucky翻杂志，有些尴尬地转过头。

“嗨，小Steve。”靠过来的是Kevin，带着一脸看戏的表情。Bucky一抬头就看到Steve窘迫的脸，有点红的耳朵。“哦，看啊，这页不错，是吗，队长。” Kevin接着说。

Steve看起来并不想在Kevin面前露怯，无论出于什么心态。尽管只隐约看到一团肉色的人影，他也尴尬地笑着：“以前没看过，很精彩。”

他说完就站了起来。因为Dugan在邻桌问他借钱买酒，Steve顺势说我请你们。

 

Dugan在拍桌子欢呼，Bucky愣了愣，他看着Steve离开的背影，又低头看自己手里这页杂志：上面的两个女模特被黑色尼龙绳捆得像个粽子，正害羞地看着镜头。

Steve在说这个？

Kevin一屁股坐在Steve坐过的位置上，小声说：“他耳朵红了，发现了吗。”

Bucky点头。Kevin接着瞅杂志：“没想到小Steve喜欢这个。”

“你真的觉得他喜欢吗？”Bucky看似不这么想。没有人比Bucky更了解Steve。

“你觉得有男人不喜欢吗？”Kevin反问。

“我不喜欢。”Bucky说。

“不，”Kevin Nolte笑了，意味深长，“你只是对你的情人们太客气了。你的‘爱’不是爱，Bucky，你找不到那种感觉，你只怕伤害她们，你不爱她们。”

Bucky笑了：“你是在教我怎么去爱姑娘，你确定？”

“没有男人不喜欢这个，得了吧，Bucky——”Kevin说着，看了看周围的人，“好吧，其实我不太懂你们那种……但如果你有心爱的女孩，你会明白的。你会想办法把她困住，用任何东西，不计一切代价，甚至是“婚姻”。如果你爱她，你总有那么一点心思想把她据为己有，把她绑起来。这是雄性动物的天性。”

Bucky低声说：“伙计，我不觉得‘爱’就是‘据为己有’。”

“因为你没尝试过，对吗。Bucky。你是不是从来没想过那个人应该是属于你的。”

Bucky笑了笑，沉默了会儿。

“属于我，有点浪费……”

 

Kevin在酒馆晦暗不明的光线下看Bucky低头看杂志的脸，看Bucky的眼睛。Kevin忽然觉得他这个优等生学弟其实是个傻瓜。

“我觉得小Steve可能不这么想。”

Bucky抬起头，蓝眼睛因酒精变得湿润。

Kevin摸了摸自己的光头：“他对我甚至有点敌意，你没发觉吗。在纽约时他还只有一丁点个头，却用那种眼神看我，也不怕我揍他，现在我都要结婚了他还是这样。”

“你在开玩笑。”Bucky说。

“随你信不信。”

 

Bucky手里的杂志被抢走了。直到全翻完，Bucky才明白这是一本什么主题的杂志。

这种东西在军队里总是很抢手。经历过战争的人，对杀人都已经习以为常了，很难有什么事能再挑起他们的兴奋点。酒精、妓女、赌博、甚至迷幻药和毒品……士兵们的需要就像个无底洞，没人知道还有什么能让他们觉得开心和刺激。

“你并不完全清楚那个如今光芒万丈的小个子可能喜欢什么，对吗？他对你说过吗？”

 

Steve坐在Dugan那一桌和他们聊天。有人说起当年所有的男人都要上战场，过不了体检是一件相当屈辱的事。其他人附和，过不了体检，连女孩也不会理你。甚至还有人因为体检不合格而自杀，因为无法面对家里人，所有人都难免觉得这样的男人低人一等。

Kevin走到吧台旁边，拿了一杯新的啤酒。Bucky就站在那静静听Steve那桌人说话。Bucky忽然说：“我的确没想过。如果Steve不去参军，日子是不会好过……”

“但他原先的日子也没有多么好过。”Kevin实话实说。

Bucky摇头。

“没人说你做得不对，”Kevin说，“你又不是他爹妈。”

“它看起来是挺不对的。”Bucky说。

吧台后面老板走过来，将一捆东西放在Bucky面前：“Bucky，给。”

“哦谢谢。”Bucky接过那捆尼龙绳——这是老板在酒窖里捆酒桶用的，上面还带着一些木屑。

Kevin有点犹豫，有点难以置信地看着他：“你不会……”

Bucky似乎觉得他的表情很好玩。笑了笑，Bucky什么都没说。

 

森田说起当日受Rogers队长邀请加入咆哮小队的事，他有点激动，两颊酡红：“来了新的头儿，所有人都要掂量一下他有几斤几两。那时队长救了我，他只要开口我一定会答应的，这不用怀疑。但后来我看了他的演出录像，怎么说呢，原来那才是他一直以来主要负责的工作，我开始怀疑我们答应得是不是有点太仓促了。”

零星笑声响起，Dugan接着说：“别笑，这很严肃。如果他真的打算叫我们跟着一起表演，我得找个宽松点的紧身衣。”

所有人都开始笑，Steve忍不住也笑了，光芒晕染在他一双蓝眼睛里，让人无法与他直视太久。Steve假装遗憾：“你们应该早告诉我你们做了这种心理准备。”

“Bucky没告诉你吗？他当时说得最开心，还让Dum Dum穿裙子之前先刮刮那层茸茸的腿毛。”

 

不知是不是巧合，Steve回头的时候，Bucky也在舞池的人群中转头朝这边看。Bucky朝他笑了，还咬了一下嘴唇，又飞快地松开，这是那种Steve记忆里的笑容。Steve瞧见Bucky手里拿着什么东西，没等看清Bucky就拉着舞伴转过身了，故意挡住。

Steve笑了一下，低下头。

“听说小Steve现在能单挑坦克了。”

一个人钻到Steve身边来坐下，Steve抬头一看，锃亮的光头，叼着烟的不怀好意的嘴角，是Kevin Nolte。

“我一直想问，你们以前认识？”Gabe见到Kevin，立刻问。这几天这个一等兵总是出现在咆哮小队的视野里，还和他们的中士勾肩搭背，恨不得整天黏在一块。

Kevin点点头，看了Steve一眼：“我们都来自纽约，我和你们的Barnes中士是大学同学，和这位Rogers队长也算是有交情。”

“你居然读过大学？”Dugan问。

Kevin摸自己光滑的头顶：“我看起来不像读过吗？”

隔壁桌听到了他们这边的动静。事实上无论Rogers队长在哪儿出现，周围的人都免不了要偷听几句，遇到话茬还可以上前搭个话，和这位“军神”攀谈一下。“纽约我知道，”一个端着咖啡的人走过来，他身上有很重的酒气，手里的咖啡似乎也掺了不少朗姆酒，“听说你们那里建了很高的摩天大楼，据说是世界最高？”

Steve点点头：“帝国大厦。”

“它有多高？”

“一千二百五十英尺。”

 

那时美国的经济正在衰退，银行倒闭，股票市场崩溃，城市里四处是无家可归的流浪者，学生辍学的辍学，工人失业的失业。Steve坐在Bucky父亲的小汽车里，和Bucky一起路过曼哈顿。Barnes先生告诉他们，这里原本是一家酒店，现在建成了世界最高的摩天大楼。“有一千二百五十英尺。”Barnes先生对他们说，说完继续和电话那端的人谈事情去了。大人们在聊一些Steve和Bucky听不懂的东西，什么欧洲的金融形势。Bucky专心看手里的杂志，Steve则捏紧了票。那是他生平第一次去听音乐剧，他有点紧张。直到了剧院里面才放松下来。Bucky坐在身边陪伴他，让他感觉好了一些。Rudy Vallee的那首歌他们后来还时常唱起：Life is just a bowl of cherries,So live and laugh at it all.

“我也知道纽约，”另一个人说，“有个很漂亮的女演员，在电影里见过的，就来自纽约……好像也是布鲁克林？”

“布鲁克林？”Steve一愣。

“就是你和Bucky的那个布鲁克林吧。”Dugan说。

Steve回想了半天才明白那个女演员是谁，是Rita Hayworth。

“啊，是的，是那个布鲁克林。”Steve笑着点头。

对方一脸羡慕：“她真是个美女，原来你们住在一个地方，你们说不定还见过面。”

Steve稍微解释了一下，布鲁克林的面积相当于两个巴黎市区，人口也和巴黎城差不多。他和Rita Hayworth十有八九是没见过的。

“事实上我都没看过她的电影。”队长如是说。

 

收音机里在播放大洋彼岸美国职业棒球的新闻，因为刚才有几个大兵走过去，要求老板更换频道。老板很惊讶他们是美国人，法国人总觉得只要是说英语的就都是英国人。

“你居然连她的电影也没看过，你年轻的时候都在看什么？”那人笑道。

拜托，连法国人都知道Rita Hayworth。

Steve不好意思地耸了耸肩，在“所以他才是美国队长”的笑声和揶揄声中回头。顺着他的目光看过去，正好能看到一个年轻男人在人群中跳舞。

 

Bucky被一群姑娘们包围了。他一边笑着谈论年轻时看过的百老汇剧目，一边被姑娘们起哄要求表演。Barnes中士一向心软，好说话，脸皮又薄，不经闹，Kevin Nolte走过去时，中士的脸都有点红了。他们一起跳了一小段踢踏舞，博得了满堂喝彩。结束时一个姑娘激动地跳起来抱住Bucky的脖子，给了大笑的中士一个激动的热吻。

Rogers队长坐在远处，静静地望着眼前的一切。直到Bucky从人群中回转过头，带着笑容，也望向他。

 

Dugan还在和Falsworth喝酒。

“我们几个，一天24小时全聚在一块。拔营，吃饭，打仗，睡觉……有一点空闲，也就是喝点酒，赌个牌，泡个妞。这就没时间了。如果能再有点时间，有个……25小时什么的，我们就可以做一些我们自己想做的事……”

“你还想做什么？”Falsworth笑着揪他的胡子。

Dugan推开他的手，保护自己的胡须。

“我不知道……嘿，你看Bucky。这小子真是好运气，招这么多人喜欢。我怎么就学不会？”

 

Rogers队长走过门口时，听到几个姑娘在窃窃私语：“他真可爱，笑起来像个少年，可又是个男人。他还会跳舞……”队长越过她们，朝门外楼梯下面的阴影走去。Barnes中士就待在那儿。他似乎又喝了一些酒，膝盖有些打软，只能老老实实倚着墙站住，刚才那么闹，现在又一动不动，乖得像一株植物。队长到他身边，把他嘴里叼不紧的烟摘下来。

“附近有人吗。”中士看了他一眼，小声问。

“有。”队长压低声音说。

“能看到我们吗？”中士又问，用蚊子一样的声音，可怜兮兮的。

队长在他耳边说：“看不到。”

中士咬着嘴唇转过头，立刻被队长搂着腰压到墙上去了。他的腰仿佛也被酒精浸泡得软了，只能靠队长一双手撑着。队长凑过来，低下头，把他咬住的嘴唇吻开。Bucky模模糊糊看着Steve的表情，那上面写着，这个哥们想吻你。

“我跳舞的时候，你……看我的眼神……”Bucky扶着Steve的肩膀，外面的大兵们还在酒桌上哄笑，Bucky用酒醉的声音慢吞吞嘀咕，“好像我没穿衣服……”

Steve检查他脸上脖子上的口红印，用大拇指指腹一个个轻轻擦掉：“是……我很抱歉。”

“你不否认吗？”Bucky看着他的蓝眼睛湿湿润润的。

“为什么否认，”Steve说，Bucky刚才跳舞跳出了一身汗，Steve用手心擦过他的额头，揉他的头发，搂住Bucky的腰，“看你的时候，我的确就是这么想的。”

 

Steve连这种话都说得坦坦荡荡。Bucky立刻笑了，眼睛在黑暗里大睁着：“你在说什么啊……”Steve的手在偷偷捏Bucky的屁股，Bucky咬了Steve的脖子一口，Steve假装吃痛，把Bucky更用力地往墙上压。

Bucky闹了半天才重新安静下来，他静静喘息，说：“你赌牌输了，Steve。”

“不是给你奖品了吗？”

Bucky趁醉一个劲儿摇头，他口袋里还塞着那捆绳子：“不够。”

Steve点点头：“不够，不够……那中士想要什么？”

 

*

 

Steve不擅长跳舞。尤其是小时候，女孩子们对他常常没什么好脸色。没耐心，不配合，又挑剔，显得Steve手脚既僵硬又笨拙，不像Bucky。Bucky什么都能做得好。那时候Steve常常只在舞池里待半支曲子不到的时间就自己离场，但他并不会因羞愤而赶回家，而是选择安静地待在一旁，看场内的Bucky跳舞。有一次Bucky穿了一条芥末黄长裤，配雪白的衬衫，Bucky动作轻盈，姿态优雅，像一只海鸥穿梭在幽暗的水面。Steve看得有点出神了，以至于被发现时连Bucky的舞伴都在笑话他。Bucky问女孩笑什么，女孩直言不讳：“他看呆了，像个傻瓜。”

Bucky当时眨了眨眼，睫毛下垂，用一种微笑的眼神注视着Steve。那眼神仿佛在说：嘿，哥们，怎么了，你在看什么？你在想什么？你在发呆什么？你快要露馅了，知道吗。所有人都要看穿你在想什么了……

……

Steve回过神来的时候，Bucky就靠在墙边。这小子没怎么醒酒，还晕乎乎的，一回到驻扎的民居就倒在了沙发上。Steve压在他上方，开始快速的吻他，开始解他的腰带，脱他的衣服。Bucky半睁着眼，含着Steve伸进来的舌头。脱到只剩衬衫和内裤时，Bucky蜷缩在沙发的狭小空间里，看着自己双腿被推高了。

Steve的手指插进去，Bucky喘了口气，努力下咽，Steve插了两根手指，Bucky在沙发里不停地翻身，手指一会儿揪住Steve的军礼服衣领，一会儿去抓身边的沙发垫子，Bucky似乎有些焦躁，有些紧张，后穴紧夹着Steve的手指，被Steve堵住嘴时眼神还不安地到处乱瞟。

他没来得及说“停”，Steve已经从笔挺的军裤里掏出那个硬邦邦的阴茎捅进来了。看得出Steve也很着急。刚刚在那个小酒馆里Steve抱着喝醉的他说悄悄话时就很想这么做了。

“停，停下……Steve……”

Bucky到底还是说出口了，虽然这很难。

Steve的阴茎全埋在他里面，挤开他所有难以进入的通道，占满他一切不为人知的空洞。Steve像是没听清他说什么，埋头在他里面用力操着，操得Bucky浑身发软，膝盖打颤。

“停，停，Steve，哥们，嘿……先停……停一下……”

 

他们到底还是停下来了。这会儿Bucky靠在墙边，脸颊上还有一点酒醉的绯红，眼睛也是湿的。Steve的后背紧绷而僵硬，Bucky吐出嘴里他的阴茎，摇摇晃晃站起来，抱着他，让Steve的手在他穿的裙子下面越来越深地摸索。

“没关系，”Bucky贴着Steve的肩膀，在Steve犹豫不决地掀起他裙子后摆时小声说，“没关系……只是个游戏……”

Steve在听到Bucky提起这条秘密的裙子时，一时间不知是该羞愧还是该讶异。是的，他的确一直留着这件裙子，为一种他自己也不明白的悸动和隐秘的情愫。他始终记得Bucky穿上这块布料时对他说的话，那句“队长的女孩”，Bucky接受了他的爱，还同样回应了他。

他始终记得Bucky穿着这裙子的样子：修长的腿，柔韧的腰，挺翘的在裙摆下面若隐若现的臀部。红白蓝相间，膝上三十公分，Bucky穿着它，被Steve抱着，眼角带着一点戏谑，一点期待，那眼神就像他们小时候一起面对某个刺激的游戏时一样。

不过小时候的Bucky不会哭，现在Bucky会在Steve进入他时无法自控地泛出眼泪。他们都长大了。望着Steve时，Bucky难免害羞，又很坦然。男人穿女孩的裙子总有点不自然，Bucky没想过掩盖这个，Bucky也是感到窘迫的，但好像就是那点不自然，那点可爱的窘迫，让Steve更想拥有Bucky，想进入他的身体，他的心，想用一张巨大的盾将他完全包裹在世界之外。

Steve保留下了这块布料，在他眼里，这小小的一件裙子像有什么魔力似的。他把它藏进置物箱的深处，用自己墨绿色的军服还有队长的制服层层包裹起来。每当看到这个，他会想起Bucky愿意为他做什么。他没打算再拿出来，这变成了一个独属于Steve Rogers的秘密，就像他小时候保留的那些关于Bucky的不计其数的“秘密”一样。他也从没期待过Bucky会再穿上它，有那个树林里的夜晚就足够了。在他眼里Bucky不该这样，不该为了他Steve Rogers折损任何一点点“男子气概”，哪怕只是游戏。

在他心里，Bucky Barnes始终都是那个光芒万丈的纽约青年，那么得意，那么骄傲，那么神秘，不应该为了某个男人的性欲做任何改变。哪怕那个男人是他自己。

Bucky说“没关系”，Bucky让他拿出那条裙子，Bucky老老实实地说：“好吧，我不是故意发现它的……你可能忘了，你之前帮我洗了一阵衣服，对吗，哥们，上个月我想起这事，或许我也该帮你点忙……然后我看到了它。我看得出来，你喜欢它……这没什么，嘿，Steve，看着我……这没什么，男人都喜欢，我也喜欢……我以为你留着它是想让我再穿上它……难道不是吗。”

Steve垂着脖子，手臂收紧，死死搂着Bucky，不肯说话。

“你怎么不吭声，我还以为我挺适合它的……”Bucky带着一股醉意，抱着Steve的脖子，傻乎乎地笑着说。

Steve还是沉默不语，揉着Bucky脑后的头发，闷头吻他的脸蛋。Bucky近距离看着Steve的眉眼，看Steve高挺的鼻梁。Bucky说：“你这个家伙，总在一些不用认真的小事儿上认真……上次不是很好吗，不是很快乐吗？”

其实Steve是很诚实的，他的沉默代表了他的克制，他阴茎的硬度又将他对Bucky的欲望交待得干干净净。他自然是渴望Bucky的，他自然会为了那条裙子，为了Bucky愿意为他穿上裙子这事感到兴奋。他只是……有点羞愧。

Bucky在吻他，柔软的嘴唇紧贴着他紧绷的脸颊，一直吻到嘴上去，Bucky呼出的热气似乎能将他所有的拘束和固执全都软化。

就像那首歌里唱的，生活不过是一碗樱桃，我的队长，别太认真了。

更何况Steve下面的小兄弟在从Bucky体内硬生生拔出来以后，在被穿着裙子的Bucky用嘴吸了几口以后，已经硬得快要爆炸了。

 

Steve把Bucky抱起来，到卧室的床上去。Bucky中途说，他们还忘了一样东西。Steve着急，问还有什么，Bucky看着他，让他帮忙去外面地板上的长裤口袋里拿。

 

Steve的脸色有点难看，胸膛的起伏也有点快了。

Bucky把那捆绳子解开，低头坐在Steve面前的床上。显然连一贯游刃有余的Bucky也觉得这是个有点冒险的游戏，事实上因为不愿意伤害女孩，Bucky从没玩过这个。他也是个新手。

Steve根本不肯动手。

“你不会吗……我看你绑那些德国鬼子的时候很专业，只要是你绑的Dugan都解不开。”Bucky笑着说。

Steve紧盯着他的脸：“他们是敌人。这是你。”

“嘿，别紧张，Steve，没什么大不了——”

“Bucky。”Steve加重语气。

Bucky沉默了会儿，低着头把尼龙绳打开，也没工夫去弄掉上面沾着的木屑。他掰Steve的手心，掰了两次才掰开，他把绳子的两端放在Steve手里，然后合上。

Steve的表情像在害怕。

他凑过去吻Steve的脸，Steve要把绳子扔开，Bucky握紧他的手。Steve不得不张开嘴，Bucky的舌头挤进了他的齿关。

“你握着它，好吗，它在你手里……你控制它，没事……”亲吻的间隙，Bucky一边吞咽一边急促地说。

Bucky放开Steve时，他们的脸都因为缺氧而涨红了，两个人都在剧烈地喘息。Bucky握着Steve的手，让Steve手里那根有点粗的尼龙绳在自己脖子上缠了一圈，慢慢又缠一圈。

“它在你手里，嗯？”Bucky说，湿湿润润的眼睛望着Steve。“队长，你的中士就在你手里，不会有问题……”他的头紧靠着Steve的脖子，像天鹅交颈。

这是个巨大的诱惑。

“Bucky……”Steve叹息。

他能摸到Bucky脖子上缠着的两道绳子，而绳子的两端就握在他手里。

Bucky就在他手里。

Bucky说，你控制它。Bucky吻他的嘴，问他愿不愿意绑住他的手。

Steve心里五味杂陈。Bucky就靠在他肩膀上，Bucky的脸颊在他脖颈间讨好似的一下下磨蹭。

“你不会伤害我，对吗……没问题……”

Bucky说。

“你赌输了。你应该听我的。”Bucky又嘟囔道。

Steve环抱住Bucky，半天才横了一条心握住Bucky背在背后的一双手臂。圈住Bucky脖子的尼龙绳在后面垂下去，Steve用它将Bucky的手臂连同手腕一起紧紧捆住。

Bucky一下子仰起头。Steve牢牢抱着他的身体，对着他的脸一顿吻，又吸咬他的嘴。Bucky笑得脸颊都鼓起来。

让Steve这个家伙做到这些可真不容易。

 

_“……如果你有心爱的女孩，你会明白的。你会想办法把她困住，用任何东西，不计一切代价，甚至是“婚姻”。如果你爱她，你总有那么一点心思想把她据为己有，把她绑起来。这是雄性动物的天性。”_

_“因为你没尝试过，对吗。_ _Bucky_ _。你是不是从来没想过那个人应该是属于你的。”_

 

Bucky慢慢在床上躺下来，他想他已经被Steve这小子“据为己有”了。Bucky很了解Steve，真的不想做的事，再怎么劝说Steve也是不会做的。

Steve也想拥有他。Steve也想占有他。Bucky穿着军绿色衬衫的上半身被绑住不能动，只有下半身对Steve打开着，瘫软的双腿，隐秘的裙底，刚被阴茎捅开过的小洞。

“Bucky……”Steve靠上来，俯身在他身上。Steve一直在吞咽什么，刚刚把Bucky的手腕绑住的手还有点发抖。Steve吻他的额头，他们接吻。

“别紧张……会很刺激的，相信我……”Bucky望着他，小声说。

 

_“小_ _Steve_ _可能不这么想。”_

_“……在纽约时他还只有一丁点个头，却用那种眼神看我，也不怕我揍他，现在我都要结婚了他还是这样。”_

“赌输的是我，Bucky……”Steve哑着声音说，紧皱的金色眉毛下面一双眼睛紧盯着Bucky的脸，紧盯着Bucky被尼龙绳缠住的脖子——Bucky说他在他手里。

Bucky点头，笑着咬着嘴唇：“那就好好享受，小Steve……”

 

*

 

Bucky感觉自己大脑充血得厉害。他坐在Steve腰上，伸长了脖子，头低下去，绑在背后的双手抬高了，热血往他大脑里充，让他脸颊发烫，而一个比他的脸还烫的东西正贴着他，表面粘一层液体，那是Bucky自己的唾液。

他喘息了一会儿，直到重新得到了氧气，才张开嘴，将那个滚烫又硕大的坚硬柱体再次含进嘴里。Bucky或许是这世界上除了Steve本人以外对这根阴茎最熟悉的人，无论是摸上去的触感，还是含住时嘴巴需要张开的程度，Bucky都一清二楚。他那总因为怕冷而蜷缩着的手指，他漂亮的丰满的嘴巴，乃至他后面那个从没被除Steve以外的人窥探过的小小入口，都在各种地点各种时间反复丈量过Steve阴茎的粗细和长度。

而对Steve来说，Bucky也是一样。

这会儿Bucky正背对Steve跪在他身上，头被按下去叼住Steve的小兄弟，下半身抬高，并随着Bucky给Steve口交的频率在Steve面前无意识地扭摆晃动着。

Bucky对此一无所觉。Steve靠在床头，不停地舔自己的嘴唇，喉结时上时下，他的脸红得厉害。他对Bucky伸出手，对被他“据为己有”了的Bucky伸出手，手心隔着短裙的布料，他抓住Bucky的两条大腿，然后是丰满挺翘的屁股。被尼龙绳捆扎的双手让Bucky连颤抖都变得艰难，Bucky努力抬起脖子吐出Steve的阴茎，半睁着眼睛，不顾嘴角滴着的唾液有多狼狈，又低头将那个硕大的龟头含住，并向下一直含到最深，让Steve的龟头紧卡住他的喉咙。

Steve捏了一把Bucky的屁股，伸手掀Bucky下半身挂着的裙摆。那像个巨大的花瓣，在与爱情相伴的夜晚悄悄地收拢，又被Steve掀着一点点打开。

裙子向上拉，挂到Bucky下沉的腰上去，露出里面光滑而赤裸的私密部位。Steve低头对着Bucky左边臀瓣咬了一口，然后是右边，他能听到一阵被堵塞住的呜咽，从Bucky被阴茎堵住的嘴里发出来。

“Bucky……”Steve叹息，他两手继续揉搓着Bucky的臀瓣，将他们打开。中间明显泛红的小洞露了出来。十几分钟前，这个小洞在沙发上被Steve的阴茎操开了一会儿，现在看样子是又缩了回去。

 

Bucky猛地吐出嘴里的阴茎，低着头剧烈地喘息，又忍不住笑。Steve在咬他，Steve这小子正用舌头打开他的后面，一下下着急地舔弄他的内部。

“S……Steve……”Bucky脖子低垂，笑得窘迫，汗水渗出来，他不得不闭上眼睛。

Steve或许没听见他的声音，Steve太专心了，他总是这样，当他打定主意做一件事，任何人都无法干扰。Bucky被他的舌头弄得膝盖打软，险些跪不住，若不是Steve的手在后面抓着他大腿拉住他，兴许Bucky已经趴下去了。这会儿Bucky还能摇摇晃晃地跪着，还能用嘴唇来回亲吻Steve胯下那个激动得一直渗出液体的小兄弟。

Bucky大约是低估了Steve这家伙隐藏过深的占有和控制欲。

Steve很难在Bucky身上留下什么痕迹，被Hydra注射过劣质血清的Bucky无论经历过什么都能很快恢复如新。为此Steve不得不在Bucky屁股上咬上一口，两口，三口。Bucky正背对他跪着，掀开的裙摆下面里里外外已经全是吻痕和牙印了，Steve却还觉得不够。他抬起头，搂着Bucky的腰把腰杆早已完全软掉的Bucky抱起来，搂到自己怀里。阴茎从口腔里弹出来，Bucky双手动不了，只得巴巴睁着眼，倚在Steve胸前大张着湿滑的嘴唇喘气。Steve扯松自己的衬衣领口，一把将军礼服的领带解下来。

 

Bucky再怎么笑也无法掩饰他的紧张，一条浅军绿色的领带横过他的眼前，紧接着他的视线陷入一片黑暗。领带在他脑后被用力系住。Bucky吸了吸鼻子。

“嘿，我看不见了……”Bucky小声说，声音听起来可怜兮兮的，可嘴角又是他惯有的那种笑容。Steve从背后开始咬他的耳朵，Bucky只好亦步亦趋地慢慢歪头。

他不应该紧张，他的一切都在Steve手里，那个他最了解的臭小子，他最喜欢的豆芽菜……不会有事的。

Bucky在黑暗中朝Steve的方向悄悄转头，随即就有嘴唇覆了上来。Bucky刚张开嘴，忽然一只手伸到了他裙摆下面去，探进双腿之间，握住他胀痛的阴茎一下下开始揉，揉得Bucky身体直抖，又被吻住嘴发不出声音。

 

他能听到Steve喊他的名字，一声声，有时轻，有时重，跟随着Steve呼吸的节奏，仿佛这个字眼也是Steve呼吸的一部分。他能感觉自己被放到了床上，Steve揉他的头发，蹭他的脸，吻他，Steve分开他的膝盖，把他的双腿掰成一个巨大的角度，一点点在裙摆下面进入他的身体。

他衬衣的扣子被咬开了几颗，露出来的胸膛先遇到的是深秋室内干冷的空气，然后才是超级士兵嘴唇的体温。Steve专注地吮吸他的乳头，右边吸咬得红肿了又换左边。

Bucky能听到那个声音，能感受到从胸口传来的拉扯的酸痛。他的脸颊有点红。他不是女孩子，Steve不能从他胸口尝到任何实质性的东西，但除此之外。

从Bucky用自己的身体当例子教Steve如何对待女性的那一天起……那天的Bucky一定是发烧烧糊涂了，他放下所有的心理负担，躲在一个堂而皇之的借口后面，把他能给的关于自己的一切都给了Steve。他再没有掩盖那种味道，那股被他们都习惯了的发酵多年的清甜包裹过深的苦涩。

Steve能尝出来。Bucky身体的味道，没有人比Steve Rogers更清楚，也没有人比他更懂得品尝，这听起来是个不公平的游戏，毕竟全世界也只有他品尝过。Bucky的嘴唇，Bucky的乳尖，Bucky细长的手指，挺立的阴茎，Bucky总是那么紧的身体深处……每一处的Bucky，每一种的Bucky，情不自禁哭泣的，在接吻时扬起嘴角偷笑的，在所有喧嚣的人山人海里，在十八年乃至永恒的漫长时间里，望着Steve，只望着Steve，念着他名字的Bucky。Steve当然知道打破友情这层外壳需要多少勇气，他当然知道在Bucky的游刃有余背后隐藏着怎样复杂的心绪，他当然明白Bucky并没有看起来那么成熟。

他们一起长大，他明白Bucky也只是Bucky。

“Steve……我……”Bucky开始摇头，领带紧紧缠住他的眼睛，只有颤抖的嘴唇能传达出他身体的战栗，Steve在他体内动得太快了，不知是不是因为今天Bucky被束缚得厉害，所以显得Steve的动作比往日都要狠和用力，那根坚硬的阴茎一下比一下更重地击打进Bucky肉体深处，像一根巨大的桩子捣入雨后湿润柔软的泥土，然后越来越深地陷进去。

Steve浑然不觉地把头埋在Bucky脖颈里面，亲吻Bucky，亲吻环住Bucky脖颈的那两圈桎梏。床不断摇晃，发出越来越嘶哑的叫喊。Steve伏在Bucky身上，他的了不得的Bucky，穿上裙子，握着他的手绑住自己的，被他“据为己有”的Bucky。

就像草地能承受比之强悍千百倍的暴风骤雨，Bucky的吻，Bucky的身体，总能将Steve Rogers所有不为人知的与美国队长无关的四倍情绪全部吸纳掉。

Steve早已经陷进去了。他只有，也只想有Bucky这一个出口。

他最好的兄弟，他最喜欢的人。

“我想我快要射了……”Bucky哽咽着说。Bucky看不见Steve的脸，看不见此刻的Steve是悲伤还是喜悦。他亦无法伸手去拥抱Steve，这让Bucky感到不安。他双手还结结实实被捆在身后，随着Steve一下又一下干他的动作，在粗糙的行军床单上反复摩擦。他的手腕被绑得有点紧，肩膀的关节也越来越酸，Steve压在他身上，一共是两个人的重量，将他的胳膊压得又麻又痛。

但Bucky并不在乎。又或者Steve为他带来的悸动足以压过一切。垫在背后的手让Bucky胸膛轻微地抬高，看上去就像Bucky在渴望Steve的亲吻，在渴望Steve的索取。

Bucky射了的时候，Steve在Bucky体内也停住了。Bucky分开的大腿不住抽搐，微张的嘴唇也吐不出一个字眼，Steve被他夹得舒服得拧紧了眉头。

他近距离看Bucky眼上的领带，鼻梁两侧的凹陷处已经湿透了，呈现轻微的深色。Steve一边护住Bucky绑在背后的手，一边把系在Bucky脑后的结解开。

领带摘下来，露出下面一双融化了一般的蓝眼睛。Bucky在领带后面睁着湿润的眼睛，怔怔望着Steve的脸。

Steve情不自禁地低头去吻他，吻他的眼睛，吻他带着咸味的眼尾。Steve开始在Bucky体内重新动作，这次他很温柔，在Bucky高潮后的甬道里打着圈搅动，弄得Bucky喘息不止，眼角又泛出泪来。

 

Steve捞起Bucky的腰，将他一把抱起来，以坐姿从下面进入他。Bucky的后穴已经打开了，世界上除Steve以外绝无仅有的第二个注射了血清的人，正趴在Steve肩膀上，身体完全容纳下Steve尺寸惊人的阴茎。Bucky完全动不了，只有红白相间的裙摆随着Steve插入他的动作在腰间反复起落，将他们结合的部位全都遮住。

Steve捧住Bucky的脸，扶着他缠着尼龙绳的脖子吻他。在Bucky的记忆里，这家伙总是很少主动做什么。在他们的这段关系里，某种意义上，Bucky总是更主动的那个。

所以Bucky才会不相信Kevin Nolte的话。

“你快乐吗，Steve……”Bucky轻喘着问。

Steve搂着他，一下下操他。这个唐突的问题让Steve金色的眉弓轻蹙，啄吻他的嘴。

“我想，远远大于快乐，”Steve说，他额头贴着Bucky的额头，他眼中深渊般的蓝色不断波动，凝视Bucky就像凝视一个同样独属于他却又永远遥不可及的梦境，“你给我的总是比快乐更多……”

 

Bucky被Steve紧紧搂住。Bucky很想问，是不是在我们还小的时候你就想上我，或者你是什么时候开始想上我的，在你还是豆芽菜的时候还是注射血清以后？

但他没能问出口。Steve把他抱得那么紧，好像一个窒息的人在拥抱生命。

答案是如此显而易见。以至于Bucky不得不检讨自己。他总是更在意Steve的安全，他总是希望Steve时刻健康和快乐，以至于没注意到那么多，那么多连旁观者都一清二楚他却浑然不知的感情。

他当然爱Steve，他一直为自己是Steve这家伙最亲密的最好的哥们而骄傲自豪。

他只是不敢相信。Bucky Barnes不是没被谁爱慕过，但Steve……拜托，是那个Steve。

“你可以，可以更用力一点……”Bucky艰难地说，他双手动不了，只能完全靠在Steve身上。他努力地对沉迷于吻他的Steve露出笑容：“尽情享受你的快乐……”

不知是不是错觉，那一瞬间Steve的表情就像被什么东西刺伤了。

Steve叼住他的下嘴唇，把它们吻到滴血一样的红。Steve隔着裙摆揉他的两瓣屁股，在开始用力插入他之前把落在床单上的领带捡起来，Steve没有像往常一样小心谨慎地问“Bucky，可以吗”，今天的游戏规则禁止这样做。

这次轮到Bucky舔湿的嘴唇被领带系住了。

“嗯——嗯——”Bucky皱着眉头摇了摇头，极为配合地发出声音，一双眼睛带一点微笑地望着Steve。Bucky已经说不出话了。他被Steve一下下干着，被Steve用力搂着吸吻乳头，他仰起头，睁着眼睛望着头顶的吊灯和天花板，发红的眼眶里满满的都是眼泪。

他喜欢让Steve为所欲为。他希望Steve在每一个他们共同度过的夜晚都能尽兴。要知道Steve这家伙所有的床上经验都是Bucky给的。Bucky当然想让Steve感受到最好的东西。

最好的性，最好的爱。甚至是那些Bucky过去也没接触过的——手铐，绳索，裙子，丝袜……Bucky见过的每个大兵都喜欢这些，哪怕它们对Barnes中士来说十有八九并不合适。

所有禁忌的，私密的，会让人疯狂和快乐的东西……在Bucky短暂的二十几年人生中，他已经倾其所有了。他想和Steve都试一试，说不定Steve喜欢。

可他又了解Steve。这家伙总是这么好，太温柔，又太善良了。这个固执的豆芽菜一定会“为了Bucky好”，一本正经地什么都不肯玩。

只能Bucky想办法，只能Bucky一点点哄他。像哄一个明明肚子咕咕叫了还在强撑的孩子。嘿，只有我们两个，就像小时候一样，只有Steve和Bucky，只是个游戏。

 

Bucky的臀部已经被揉捏得变形了，Steve把他翻过身按在床上，抓着他捆在背后的双手一下下对他的后臀猛力送胯。Bucky的裙子再次被掀起来，下半身被撞得通红，脸贴着床单，眼泪混着汗水将那一小块布料全浸湿了。他干睁着失神的眼睛，被干得膝盖直打颤，声音全被领带堵在了嘴里。

他开始无意识地转动腰部，他的身体向前倾，Steve每一下都撞得比之前更用力。

 

你的中士就在你手里，被你据为己有。

这像句致命的咒语。

 

Steve把Bucky翻过身来时，Bucky的鼻尖像樱桃一样红，眼神发直，几乎不能对焦，Steve隔着领带的布料吻Bucky的嘴，吻得Bucky又开始流泪。

Bucky的头发湿透了，睫毛上仿佛也蒙着一层雾气。Bucky射了第二次，第三次，阴茎哆嗦着一点点吐出越来越稀薄的精液。他浑身都是汗，后穴滴着精液，遍身的肌肉和骨骼似乎也变得柔软，像是被Steve一捏就能捏出水来。

Steve还硬着，Steve继续操弄Bucky那被干得红肿湿透的后穴，解开领带以后，Bucky让Steve捧着脸结结实实吻了一分多钟。

Bucky似乎真的有点难受了，Steve放开他后，Bucky不说话，说不出话，只是睁着眼喘气，似乎还想坚持一会儿。可今天的Steve和往日似乎不太一样。Bucky半晌才不得不喊Steve的名字。

“Steve……”他嘴唇发抖着恳求，蓝眼睛湿得像在闪光，“哥们，停，先停一会儿……好吗……”

他能听到Steve胸膛里爆炸般的心跳，Steve忽然静下来的粗重的呼吸，他能感觉到自己体内那根阴茎带来的燎原一样的热度。

Bucky已经被烧成灰烬了。他被束缚着，甚至无法蜷缩身体。汗水将他和Steve完全黏在一起。

 

他或许把Steve惊醒了。

 

Steve脸颊僵硬，立刻咬着牙从Bucky麻木的体内退了出来。Steve紧紧抱住Bucky吻他的脸，飞快解他背后手腕上的绳子。

Bucky喘息着，虚弱地摇头：“不，不用解，不用解……”游戏还没结束，他只是想暂停一会儿。

Steve把那捆了Bucky一个多钟头的尼龙绳丢下床底，吸了吸鼻子，一边把Bucky被肋红的双手拉到身前来小心搂着，一边堵Bucky仍试图说话的嘴，吸Bucky的舌头。

 

Bucky缓了好半天才缓过来。

他侧躺在Steve身边，和Steve面对面。Steve下面还硬邦邦的，却忍着像没事人一样陪Bucky躺在这儿。Bucky有好一会儿动都动不了，只能趴在Steve面前静静眨眼，蓝眼睛转得缓慢，从Steve的每一根头发，到Steve面颊上每一滴透明的汗，他专注地望着Steve。

四倍血清并没有改变Steve的容貌，这家伙几乎还和小时候一样。事实上在Bucky的审美中，豆芽菜时的Steve就已经很英俊了。所以他总是奇怪，为什么没有女孩子喜欢Steve，难道就因为Steve身材比较小？

从美国队长受欢迎的程度来看，大概是这样吧。

那时候他们身边的人总欺负Steve，连和Bucky做朋友这事也能成为他们嘲弄Steve的借口。他们说Steve没本事，说Steve巴结上了Bucky，讨好Bucky求Bucky保护，是终于找到靠山了。

可只有Bucky知道事实不是这样的。

Steve和那些真正弱小的人不同。他有自己的主见，想法和坚持。Steve当然是强大的。他不会为任何事去改变自己来讨好别人。有时候Bucky甚至觉得简直是自己在讨好他。

 

Bucky把自己的手抽回来，从刚才开始，Steve这小子就纠结地握着他的手吻个不停。

Bucky试图伸手去床底下捞那根绳子，被Steve拦腰抱回来。Bucky睁着眼睛瞧Steve的脸，瞧Steve额头上渗出的越来越多的汗。

“游戏还没结束……”Bucky小声说。他知道Steve会喜欢的。

Steve摇头，长长的睫毛垂下去。

 

“这样抱着你，我就很幸福了，”他说，他用嘴唇摩擦Bucky还发红的脸，“能吻你就已经像做梦一样……用不着什么游戏。”

Bucky也吻了Steve的脸一下：“你不觉得这很刺激吗？我是说，很新鲜。”

Steve不饮酒，不泡妞，不赌博，不依赖烟草，不喜欢杀戮……他像是没有任何可供解压的嗜好。Bucky边想着，边爬到Steve身上去。他分开恢复了一点力气的双腿，掀开短裙，扶着Steve腿间的阴茎小心对准，慢慢塞回自己还淌着精液的后穴里。

“是，很新鲜，很刺激……”Steve盯着Bucky的脸，快速吞咽着承认，这个来自布鲁克林的傻小子胯下的阴茎硬得像是一条滚烫的烙铁，就直直杵在Bucky体内。像鱼游回水里。

Bucky主动低下头去亲吻Steve，他听到Steve小声的叹息：“……我爱你……我爱你……你的一切都这么刺激，Bucky……”

 

Steve说，但愿我也能给你带去一点刺激。说这话的时候，Bucky正抱着Steve的脖子一寸寸吻Steve肩膀上的肌肉，在Steve身上留下吻痕是一件更加艰难的事。

Bucky知道自己做不到，他只是忽然心情很好。

“你爱我这事本身就已经够刺激了……真的。”Bucky笑着说，他脸颊鼓鼓的。Steve咬他，揉他的头发。Bucky下巴贴在Steve肩上，双手在裙子下面揉自己的两瓣臀肉，往两边掰开，好让他的队长插得更深。

他在Steve身上慢慢动腰。Steve抱着他，抬头关切地紧盯着他。

“你怎么不动……”Bucky咬住嘴唇，小声嘟囔。

“你不难受吗？”Steve问他。

明明那根阴茎把Bucky体内塞得满满当当，Steve还在逞强。

“用点力，Steve。”Bucky干脆地说。

“别勉强。”Steve仍担忧地望着他。

 

半分钟后，Steve抱着Bucky的腰歪倒在床上，被Bucky吻着边笑边摇头。Bucky摸回了那条领带。这次是Bucky蒙住了那个豆芽菜的眼睛。

 

Steve一直念Bucky的名字。他的声音和他的容貌一样几无变化，连语气里那种急切，那种不容拒绝也没有改变。这是属于Steve Rogers独特的威慑力，哪怕视线被遮住了，也能透过声音将Bucky Barnes完全控制。

Bucky紧紧巴着Steve的后背，这一个个“Bucky”像奇妙的催眠，让Bucky也跟着慢慢闭上眼睛。他看不到Steve了，只有Steve灼人的体温和声音笼罩着他。

“Bucky……”

“Bucky？”

有一瞬间，Bucky仿佛感觉到一股强烈的眼神，在自己脑海里一点点浮现出来，渐渐占据他的所有画面。

 

是他的豆芽菜，是那个小Steve。

 

Bucky眼中的Steve整个人都湿透了，金发贴着头皮，一丝不挂的身体瘦骨嶙峋。他像是刚刚溺水过，缺少氧气，又承受着饥饿和风雨的折磨。他面色苍白，眼底发青，浑身发抖，他把所有的弱点都袒露在Bucky面前。Bucky不得不立刻跑过去抱住他，Steve望着Bucky，就像记忆里一样沉默不语。

“Steve？”Bucky喊他的名字。

这时Steve突然给了Bucky一个吻，既颤抖又坚定，比Bucky在纽约拥有过的无数的吻都要滚烫十倍百倍。Steve的手是如此有力量，以至于Bucky完全无法拒绝。他甚至开始变得不能控制自己，仿佛豆芽菜的一个吻就把Bucky Barnes有生以来所有的伪装都撕破了。Bucky也变成了赤裸的。他在豆芽菜身下躺下去，被豆芽菜分开双腿，露出自己早已勃起的阴茎和从未被人进入过的入口，他在袒露自己年少时对Steve的欲望和羞耻，承受Steve目光的鞭笞，仿佛这是一件再理应不过的事。

他很快就被涨红了脸喘着粗气的豆芽菜操得说不出话了，这一切真实得可怕。豆芽菜紧攥着他的手，喊他的名字，吻他的嘴唇，同样只有十六七岁的豆芽菜对Bucky不停诉说着他也多么想要他。Bucky大睁着眼睛，仅剩的理智告诉他这是不可能发生的，Steve有哮喘，Steve的体格根本做不到这些，Steve也根本不可能知道Bucky潜意识里都在想些什么。但这并不妨碍Bucky仍被豆芽菜干得全身颤抖，双眼失神，流出眼泪，直到高潮。

Steve就是他的弱点。

 

Bucky早就知道Kevin说的是对的，只是他始终不敢面对。他和Steve之间不该发生这样的事，也不能发生。早在Bucky经历青春期时，他就已经意识到自己对Steve的冲动意味着什么。他也在很早以前就明白，生活在这个时代，自己和Steve这家伙之间有的只能是崇高的友情，否则他们会给彼此带来麻烦。Bucky不是英雄，Bucky只是普通人，只是个希望自己身边的人都能过得快乐的普通人。他不得不劝服自己，只有友情才是永恒的，而爱情一文不值，他只想做Steve最好的朋友，一辈子的朋友，这已经足够。

可是人越长大越贪心，战争和生死的考验将所有的欺骗，所有的自欺欺人都拉进了深渊地狱。Steve扯掉Bucky蒙在他眼前的领带，睁开眼睛，把紧紧抱着他正不住喘息的Bucky搂在怀里。

Steve和Bucky不同，Steve始终是清醒的。

 

*

 

半夜有人敲门的时候，Bucky正蜷缩在Steve的被窝里熟睡。Steve从门外接过那份紧急报告，坐在桌旁一边看一边给自己煮咖啡。他时不时抬头看一眼卧室里的人影。这很像许多年前在布鲁克林，也是这样一个又一个难眠的夜晚，Steve Rogers站在床边，看着酒醉的Bucky沉睡在自己面前。那时的Steve对他们的关系一筹莫展。

Bucky睡了一会儿就醒了，他八成是太累了，完全没意识到自己睡着。Steve走过去掀开被子，也挤进被窝里。Bucky揉了揉眼睛，看到Steve手里还拿着一份报告，这会儿靠着床头，Steve似乎打算坐在他身边把剩下的报告看完。

Bucky有点困倦地笑着，咬了咬嘴唇，红着眼眶钻进被窝里。

Steve低声喊Bucky，却没人应。视线还停留在报告上，Steve把自己身前鼓起的那团被子一把掀起来，就见Bucky正趴在他腰间，嘴里含着他还没硬起来的阴茎，脸颊塞得鼓起，好像在玩个什么游戏。Steve又喊了一声，Bucky还是不应，倒是把阴茎吐出来了，开始握着一点点从头舔舐。

Steve苦笑，于是不再干扰他，似乎也没有被他干扰。Steve静静地翻着手里的报告，一行行看，一页页看，放下报告的时候，Steve把Bucky从身前拖起来，边掀起Bucky的裙摆掰开他的屁股把中间的小洞按到自己勃起的阴茎上，边问中士打算给他的队长口交到什么时候。Barnes中士在队长插入的那一瞬皱了一下眉，被操了几下后就渐渐适应了，还会抬起摇晃的胳膊擦嘴。

他们在对方身上动了一会儿，并不太用力，只是这么紧紧契合着，拥抱，然后接吻。仿佛做爱只是一种附属品，随时可以发生，又随时可以终止，并不是什么特别的了不起的事。Steve一只手放在Bucky的大腿上揉，另一只手主动伸到床下面去摸索。Bucky有点惊讶地看着他，Steve直起腰时，手里果然握着那根尼龙绳子。

Steve很明显地感觉到，Bucky在看到这绳子时，吞咽着他阴茎的后穴害怕地缩紧了。Steve没有说话。他在Bucky面前低下那颗金色的头颅，直接把那绳子绕在自己脖子上，一圈，两圈，三圈，然后他拉过Bucky的左手，将绳子的两端缠在Bucky还有点发红的手腕上，一圈，两圈，三圈。

他眼底流淌着的，是比Bucky视线可及的程度还要深还要沉重的暗流。他还是不说话，却有些忐忑，有些幼稚地紧握Bucky的手。Bucky低头看自己手腕上的绳子，又抬头看被缠住了的Steve。Bucky被Steve搂住。过了一会儿他们悄悄开始接吻，Bucky的眼睛有点湿润，Steve吻他，安抚他，房间里很安静，时间缓缓流过，像在布鲁克林时一样。Bucky紧抱住Steve的后背，终于又开始笑了。天还没亮，他们一点也不着急。


	19. Chapter 19

19:00，2014，美国

 

冬天到来的时候，Bucky开始频繁地出门。除了任务数量有所增加以外，不知是不是Steve的错觉，Bucky开始接触人群。

他是主动去做这些的。Steve站在远处，看着戴帽子的Bucky在货架周围反复徘徊。Bucky望着面前琳琅满目的一切，眼神闪烁着不安，又难掩兴奋。兴奋时的Bucky也是很“Bucky”的，只有Steve能察觉他的异样。要知道Bucky并不是第一次来这儿了，可这一次Bucky的反应就像是第一次。

而且这次和以往有所不同，特别当身边有女士向他搭讪的时候，Bucky终于不再沉默了。他望着对方的脸，望着对方的发型，化妆细节，愣了一会儿，等回过神来，他指着对方手里一支新出的巧克力味牙膏问：“它尝起来真的是巧克力口味吗？”

女士脸红了，这听起来像在调情，尽管面前这位可爱的男士表情单纯而真挚，蓝色的眼睛甚至带着一分懵懂了。“你何不尝一下试一试？”女士害羞地说。

 

Steve在睡前尝到了，那的确是巧克力口味。Steve倚在床头，抱紧朝他靠过来的那个男人。他们在冬夜里分享一个温暖的带着牙膏味的吻，Bucky主动把自己身上的衣服一件件脱掉，Steve搂着他的腰，翻身将他压进床垫里。巧克力味继续在他们口腔里蔓延，打转，发酵，那是一种既甜又苦的味道，苦总是更多一些，所以让人无法不珍惜那一点甜。Steve在进入Bucky时说：“它尝起来比我们以前的荷西巧克力好多了，对吗。”

他看到Bucky点了一下头，尽管只是微不可查的一瞬，随即就被因快感而拧起的眉头盖过了，但Steve注意到了那个瞬间。

Bucky越来越容易在做爱时流泪，那并不是哭泣，只是流泪。Bucky会在做爱中途闭上发红的眼睛，还会用一种Steve很久很久没听过了的语气喘息着小声念Steve的名字。

 

但除此之外，他和以往并无不同。以至于Steve总怀疑自己是不是想了太多。他们在一个工作日去看夜场电影，那天是怀旧主题，放映的全是上世纪初的老电影。Steve在开场前去买饮料，回来时看到Bucky一个人被挤到人群外的角落里，手插着口袋对着21世纪的一切发怔。

四周太空荡荡了。Steve感觉自己有点呼吸困难，Bucky不该这么孤单。

当晚他们做爱时，Steve一遍又一遍吻Bucky那条金属手臂。Bucky低头望着他，望自己的手臂，湿漉漉的长发贴着脸颊。“嘿，我也有一个星星……”Bucky在吻Steve的脸颊时忽然说。好像这事很新鲜，而Bucky碰巧刚刚发现。

那一声“嘿”实在很刺耳。Steve堵上他的嘴唇，Bucky苍白的脸又开始泛红。“我想我们都有，”Steve搂过他的头，控制自己的哽咽，Steve亲吻Bucky的耳朵，“这真是个不错的巧合。”

 

那些数月来被冬兵看在眼里早已司空见惯的东西，直到最近似乎才慢慢显示出它们的涵义。Rogers队长的心事重重被所有人看在眼里，是Natasha最先打破了沉默。

“我希望Bucky拥有……更加正常的生活。”Rogers队长沉默半晌，回答她。

“什么算是正常，”Natasha笑的时候，嘴角上扬得让人心虚，“一两个女朋友？”

“除了这个。”队长想都没想就否定了。

“为什么？”

“私人原因。”

 

Bucky又去了一趟华盛顿，事先没通知Steve，但Steve问起时他也没有隐瞒。

“报纸上说Smithsonian博物馆展出了一些新照片，我想……去看看。”Bucky说。

Steve只是问他什么时候回纽约。

 

Natasha在一次需要掩人耳目的任务中把Bucky乔装成纽约常见的金融行业从业者，鹅黄色条纹的衬衫，笔挺的深色西装，精致而狭窄的收腰，长裤将臀部包裹住，双腿线条笔直。胡茬全被刮去了，Bucky的长发被精心束在脑后，打了一个巧妙的结。同样需要乔装的Steve戴了一副金丝眼镜，他们看着对方，Steve有点想笑。

“很棒。”Steve面对Bucky询问的目光，回答。是的，Barnes家那个爱漂亮的受欢迎的大哥本就该是这个模样。

虽然Bucky明显对这身打扮有点不理解。Bucky对流行总有自己的主见。

Steve蹲下身，当着Natasha和Clint的面半跪在Bucky面前，抬起Bucky的脚，把两只皮鞋一一为他穿上。Steve动作流畅，神态自若，似乎这件事他帮Bucky做过一千次一万次了，没什么特别。

Bucky始终低着头，静静看Steve头顶的金发，垂下的颤抖的长睫。他能感觉到Steve手心的热度，熟悉得让他可以忽视所有能接受与不能接受的改变。

 

连Steve的眼神也是滚烫的。任务结束时，Bucky坐在大楼外的台阶上发怔，身边来来去去都是步履匆匆的上班族，没有人注意他们。Steve在耳机里联络上了Tony，把需要继续调查的细节告诉对方。他一边说，一边用眼神打量Bucky免去了长发遮掩的脸，打量Bucky狭窄的腰和包裹在西裤下面的双腿。

Bucky的眼睛因为方向迎着阳光而无法全部睁开，只能半眯着眼面对Steve的视线。他的长发在纽约冬日的阳光下呈现一种巧克力般柔和的棕色，刮过的下巴也更加洁净。

昔日瘦削的脸颊早已经充实起来，甚至带了几分圆润的弧度。黑眼圈也消退了，蓝眼睛里的血丝同样不见了踪影。这是Steve Rogers第一次在复仇者大厦以外的地方这么仔细地端详他的Bucky。

那个脆弱的，糟糕的，饱经折磨的杀人机器似乎已经是很久很久以前的事了。

“你在看什么？”Bucky问他。

Steve摇头，视线从Bucky脸上移开，过了会儿又像一条蛇滑进Bucky衬衫的衣领里。Bucky不解地望着他，Steve的视线继续下移，沿着解开了一颗纽扣的西服，移到细窄的腰部，最后停在Bucky双腿微微分开露出的裆部。Steve有条不紊地和耳机里的同事进一步谈论细节，目光却像一双滚烫的手，背对日光分开Bucky的腿，隔着裆部的薄薄布料将一股热度贴上去。

有西装的包裹也无济于事，Bucky迟钝地眨了几下眼，鼻翼翕动，嘴唇也微微张开了。他的表情就像Steve正在吻他，正在光天化日下舔舐他全身的每一处，每个毛孔。

Bucky半晌才想起把双腿并上。

他们周围都是人。Steve关掉耳机，握着Bucky的手臂把他带进大楼一层的更衣室里。Bucky的表情不太对劲，Steve把Bucky抱起来压到墙上，小声问他：“勃起了？”

Bucky低头看着Steve，那眼神就像阔别多年看一个长大了的小孩。

 

Steve迅速解开Bucky长裤上的腰带，手往里面一摸，鼓起的内裤果然已经湿了。Bucky垂下眼睛，任Steve的手指探进他后面的臀缝里，一点点插入，一点点操他。

Bucky开始喘息，这根本无法控制，Steve揉他的后脑勺，束了四五个小时的长发又重新散开了，Bucky趴在Steve肩上小声地呢喃，Steve吻他的脸，吻他的耳朵，Steve把湿透的手指从Bucky屁股里抽出来，然后吃力地解开自己的裤子，换了阴茎送进去。

更衣室的门上锁了吗？

今天的Steve射得格外快，这事很稀罕。Bucky身上的西装已经被弄得皱皱巴巴了，衬衫衣领也解开了一半，把Bucky胸前那被咬过一遍的乳头露在外面。Steve在Bucky体内最后撞了几下，射完了就停住不动了。Bucky喘了一会儿，待战栗平息才伸手去摸Steve汗湿的额头。

他把队长鼻梁上那架金丝眼镜摘下来，好奇地戴在自己眼前。Steve近距离看着他，看着他一双潮湿的蓝眼睛在玻璃镜片后面到处张望。

“你在看什么？”这次是Steve问他了。

Bucky摇头。

阴茎拔出来，Bucky被Steve放下了，皮鞋鞋底接触地面，Bucky明显有点踉跄——超级英雄的临时起意也不是谁都能完全承受的。Steve从口袋里拿出手帕，似乎想快点帮Bucky清理一下后面。他们太着急了，只要再忍一会儿他们就可以回家了。

Bucky的西装还没扣好，凌乱地挂在肩上，长裤在脚腕处卷成一团，露出上衣衣摆下雪白挺翘的臀部和一双赤裸的长腿。Bucky背对Steve靠在墙上，更衣室里没有其他人，连窗外的阳光也像是偷偷藏了起来，散开的长发遮住Bucky潮红的脸颊和眼睛，被Steve刚刚操过的他安静得像一株雨后的植物。

Steve手里的手帕顿时立场尴尬。“Bucky……”Steve小声说。Bucky被搂着腰再次抱紧了。Steve不得不问Bucky再做一次行不行，没等Bucky回答，后面的龟头就已经忍不住戳开Bucky没闭紧的入口送进去了。

Bucky张着嘴，喘息着紧贴着墙壁，身体随着身后的抽送不住前倾，他的西装上衣被脱下来了，Steve的手探进他衬衣里。Bucky并没有喝酒，却已经被Steve的气味感染至微醺。他只觉得自己昏头昏脑的，不停说行，一直都行。

 

Bucky的任务开始增加。Steve不知这是否是自己的错觉。Bucky总是白天很早就出门，然后在晚饭前按时回家。有那么几次Steve无法及时回来，Bucky仍会按时在家里等待。

他们晚上一起看电影，有时是Steve枕着Bucky的大腿，有时是Bucky枕着Steve的。他们都对电视节目没有兴趣，电影播完后就关掉电视，两个人靠在一起说话，接吻，做点家务，吃点东西，然后做爱。

有时Steve一整夜不回来，Bucky也习惯了在沙发上等待，等醒来时，往往天都亮了，而归来的Steve已经枕着他的大腿在沙发上睡着了。

Steve总是连制服也不想脱，就这么往沙发上一躺，让醒来后的Bucky只能低头看着他，怕吵醒他，动弹不得。

不过好在Bucky乐意。他已经很久没好好看过他了。

 

第一次被路人偷拍时，Bucky正被Steve紧紧抱着。那一天是感恩节，吃过了晚餐，Steve和Bucky步行离开曼哈顿岛，沿着布鲁克林的街道散步，他们在东河河岸呆了一会儿，晚风有点冷，他们靠在一起，和彼此，和自己仅剩的家人或爱人拥吻。Bucky被Steve吻得一直深呼吸，他不想打破这气氛。

但第二次发生时，Bucky就不愿再忍耐了。他背着Steve走到角落上前一把夺下对方的手机。Bucky并非故意，但那脆弱的金属机器被Bucky徒手一捏就变成了一滩软泥。Bucky扔掉手里的东西，直问对方拍什么，那男孩被他的金属手揪着衣领提得双脚离地，瑟瑟发抖，脸色灰白：“没……没拍什么！”

冬兵紧瞪着他。

“别、别别杀我！我……我只是以为那是美国队长！对不起我认错人了，他不是美国队长，求求你别杀我！”

我没有要杀你。Bucky下意识想。Bucky Barnes不想杀任何人。他松开手，男孩逃跑之前捡走了自己烂掉的手机。

 

Bucky感到不解，为什么他忽然开始在意起旁人对他和Steve的关注，又为什么他会在一个手无缚鸡之力的孩子面前流露出连他自己也感到陌生的杀意。他不明白。

当晚Steve在晚餐时问Bucky又在想什么，Bucky下意识摇头，Steve愣了半晌，却叼着叉子点了点头。

“Nick给了我两周假期，”Steve忽然说，抬眼看着Bucky，好像只是随口的提议，“你愿意和我一起去度假吗，Bucky。”

“去哪里。”

“阿拉斯加，Fairbanks，他们告诉我那儿有一处不错的温泉。”

美国队长没有任何假期。Bucky想。

“我们到底去做什么？”

 

尽管Steve一再解释，那只是正常人工作之余的娱乐，但Bucky并不太相信。看上去每个人都不相信：那个忧国忧民的老家伙居然主动申请了假期，真是惊天动地头一遭。要知道在以前，当他们要求Rogers去放假时，Rogers总是耸耸肩，抿着嘴唇，眼角带笑：“不，不用。”

Rogers队长在渐渐熟悉了这个世界以后，就不再愿意把时间花在工作以外的事上。用他自己的话说，给他假期他也不知道去做什么。

Natasha和Clint的飞机顺路送了他们一程，到达时正好是清晨，队长给Bucky戴上事先准备好的帽子和手套（Bucky果然没带来任何御寒衣物，冬兵何须御寒），他们走下飞机，下一脚就踩进雪里。

Bucky跟Natasha点头，扶着自己头上的棉帽，以示谢意。Natasha笑了一声，看着外面黑暗中的冰天雪地，就在她将视线移向窗外的时候，一片小而薄的雪花飘飘摇摇落下来，凝结在她的窗上：“我以为你们俩已经不想再被冻成冰棍了。”

“习惯了，”Rogers队长笑着接话，“路上小心点。”

Clint也笑，飞机再次发出震动的轰鸣，将周围的雪粒吹进风里：“好好休假，队长，让国家和人民也松口气，你要试着做个对自己孩子放心的成熟老爸。”

 

Bucky之前问过这位还“不够成熟”的老爸，他们为什么要度假，为什么要千里迢迢去阿拉斯加。鹅毛大雪纷纷扬扬落在他帽子下面的发尾上，落在Steve夹克的肩头，落在他们一模一样的手套表面，Bucky抬头看着远处一望无际的黑暗天空，淡黄色路灯和一扇扇透出光线的窗子像繁星一样包围着他们。

这很像Bucky最早对Steve述说过的噩梦，又不太像。冬兵的梦里有恒久的黑夜，有永不止歇的风雪，却没有任何光明，任何温度，没有握着他的手陪在身边的Steve。

而这风雪同样也是Steve的噩梦。

“我订了，呃，”Steve大约注意到了Bucky的表情，急忙从口袋里掏出他那个可爱的小笔记本，在旅行这事上，队长着实是个新手，“我订了酒店，预约了租车……虽然没什么经验，但这事比我想象中简单很多。”

当然借用的是Tony提供的假身份。

Bucky盯着远处的天际线，直到Steve搂过他他才回神。“Bucky？”Steve小声问。从Steve口中冒出一团小小的白雾，很快消散在风雪里。Steve眼中写着担忧。

“你冷吗，Steve。”Bucky反问。

Steve摇头：“你呢，冷吗？”边说，Steve边把Bucky的衣领更向上提了一点，好让风雪不要卷进Bucky的脖子去。

Steve记忆里的Bucky常常冷得把手缩进袖子里。

 

Bucky打开租来的雪佛兰的车门，坐在驾驶座上，摘掉头顶的棉帽，等Steve坐好才发动车子。Steve歪头看着手握方向盘的Bucky，没来由笑了一声。

前照车灯摇晃，Bucky在被白雪覆盖的辨识不清的道路上慢慢行驶。他们要到山上去。

“笑什么？”Bucky问。

Steve摇摇头，摸了摸自己的嘴唇：“你开车的姿势有点复古，Bucky。”

Bucky兴许也没想到Steve会用这种口吻与他对话——七十年后的Steve对待Bucky总像对一件脆弱的易碎品，仿佛声音大一点，语气重一点，就会伤害到这个曾饱受折磨的可怜人。

“用来给队长开车正好合适不是吗。”Bucky小声问。

他的声音也不高，往常在Steve压低了声音后，Bucky也会不自觉把声音放轻。仿佛在冬兵心里，这个怎么挨揍也毫无怨言的Steve也是个必须让人好好保护的傻瓜。

哪怕现在Bucky的语气里有了一点戏谑，可听起来还是以前那个调调。

Steve不再摸嘴唇了，改揉鼻子。

“Steve。”

“嗯？”

“什么时候天亮？”Bucky问，车内时间已经八点二十分了。

“再过一会儿吧。”

“我还以为会是永夜。”像他们小时候在百科全书上看到的那样。

“有五六个小时的天亮。永夜要等下个月了。”

“天亮之后我能看到什么？”Bucky继续问。

Steve回答：“我。”

“……”Bucky调转车头，朝一个拐角驶去，“还有什么？”

“有温泉，有日落时紫罗兰色的云雾，有雪白的旷野、山川。”

 

Bucky下了车，抬头看仿佛望不到尽头的夜空，像看一条望不见底的深渊。他总是被黑暗笼罩着，所以当太阳升起时，Bucky离开停车场，朝山顶的小屋飞奔。他很快就看到了，那仿佛开天辟地的第一道光芒。

Steve从后面走过来，手里拿着他摘掉忘在车里的帽子，Steve一把抱住他。

“雪停了，Bucky，”Steve嘴边飘散着雾气，“夜里或许能看到极光。”

大片的云被太阳镀上了一层冰雕般的轮廓，连眼下大片的雪山也在光晕下逐渐明晰。Bucky怔怔眺望着，目不转睛，半晌才回过神来。

手套上还有雪，Steve把手套摘下来，在手上哈热气，等搓热了才捏Bucky的脸。Bucky鼻尖冻得有点红了，这会儿在冬日的晨曦下望着Steve，Bucky的眼睛蓝得仿佛有一团光芒在里面凝结，又一点点融化开了，Steve不知道这是Bucky本就有的能量还是Bucky始终……始终需要触碰光芒。

八成是第二种。Steve坐在雪橇上，抱紧Bucky一路直冲下去。对七十年前的老兵来说这实在有点蠢，最后摔倒时Bucky打了个滚就站起来了，发尾全结了冰，可Bucky并不在意，他伸手过来要拉躺在厚厚雪里的Steve，却被Steve握着手一用力也拽倒进雪里。

Bucky被Steve翻身压上来，积雪被咯吱咯吱压成薄饼，棕色长发散在纯白无垢的雪地里。纯白无垢的雪，还有Bucky。Bucky正直直望着上方的Steve，蓝眼睛闪烁，呵气，喘息。

Steve笑得有点艰难，他一头金发全是冰粒，犹豫地低下头，大概是想碰Bucky那还残留着一点红的嘴唇，又担心自己的嘴唇太冷。

Bucky却在这时抬起头吻了他快要冻僵的脸颊一下。

Steve一下子把Bucky抱得更紧了。

 

直到雪橇小狗们从四周跑回来将他们围住，Steve才尴尬地把Bucky拉起来。回去的路上是Steve开车，可开到半路他就把车停在路边的树林里了。早已经解开了安全带的Bucky这会儿正把头低在方向盘下面，脸贴着Steve胯间，含着解开的裤带中央翘起的柱体上下吞咽。

Steve一直深呼吸，快要冻僵的手揉着Bucky脑后的长发，拜Bucky口腔的温度所赐，Steve只感觉自己快要融化在一汪热水里。“Bucky……”Steve小声呢喃。他们都能听到那种声音，是Bucky嘴里的口水被Steve的阴茎来回抽插的声音。

Bucky把Steve射出来的东西含在嘴里，狼狈地抬起头，头发被Steve揉得凌乱不堪，Bucky坐回自己的座位，闭着嘴把安全带重新系好。

Steve整理好裤子，转头看了Bucky一眼，发现Bucky正望着前方的眼睛有点湿润。

 

Steve就近找了一家有温泉地暖的木屋酒店，酒店屋顶还积着一层厚厚的雪。距离天黑还有一个多小时，酒店老板看了戴着帽子的他们一眼，再次确认他们是不是只要一个房间。

Steve打开房间门，把全无准备的Bucky拉进去。Steve转头把门关上。

Bucky问，预定的酒店不是在Fairbanks城里吗。Steve靠近Bucky的脸，才发现他已经把嘴里含着的东西全咽下去了。

Steve抱起Bucky，把他压到床上去。他脱下Bucky脚上被冰雪湿透了的靴子，把里面冻僵的双脚抱进怀里。Bucky仰在床上看他，来自地下的热气让被冻了太久的他们都有些血流加快。

Steve迅速脱掉自己身上的外套，口袋里的钱包和车钥匙也丢到桌子上去。Bucky双手垂在头两侧，任Steve解他的腰带，脱他的裤子。

“要不是车里太冷，我刚刚真想……”Steve苦笑着，只说了上半句，下半句用行动代替了——Bucky的双腿被折到胸前来，Steve的阴茎顶开了其中的小洞，一寸寸毫不客气地硬插进去。

Bucky长发上的雪终于化了，连眼睛也是湿的，显得他整个人这会儿都湿漉漉的。Bucky似乎无法隐藏这个——每当自己的身体对Steve产生感觉，Bucky的眼睛总控制不住更湿一些。

Bucky听了Steve的话，愣了愣，转头看桌面上的钱包。Steve再度插进来时，Bucky告诉Steve他不怕冷。

这是在暗示Steve下次在车里想要时可以随时上他吗。Steve只好捧着Bucky的脸，一下下吻他洁白的额头和发红的鼻尖。他的Bucky，他的纯白无垢的Bucky。Steve说，我怕你冷。

 

天黑下来的时候，Steve帮Bucky穿好衣服。他们都觉得很暖和了。窗外已经全浸入了黑暗，Steve开车载Bucky进入一条山路。

积云散去了，天空晴朗，Steve到达这家私人温泉山庄时听主人说，两位客人很幸运，今晚一定能看到极光。

男主人以前是Stark工业旗下的员工，对眼前两个隐瞒身份的人究竟姓谁名谁，他早有准备。“我们这里的泉水都是硫磺泉，这位先生的手……”主人事先提醒了一句。

Bucky看了他一眼，金属手臂被衣袖和手套全包裹住了，可没理由被这个人知道。

Steve捏了捏Bucky的肩膀。确认安全了，Bucky才摇头：“没关系。”

 

Bucky问Steve这老板是谁，Steve无法隐瞒，只好老实坦白。美国队长，一个国家符号，在其他任何地方都可以乔装打扮，可到了温泉里，他还有什么遮掩的手段。

更别提Bucky，他的手臂更是吸人眼球，让人无法不留意。

这家温泉之所以称为“私人”，只因它从不对外宣传和开放，一晚又只接待一单客人。它的费用对Steve Rogers来说是有点太高了，这适合Tony Stark那类人来日常享受，对Steve这种军人来说，偶尔和家人来一次已经足够。

幸好Steve的薪水还能支付得起一次假期。他脱去了全身衣服，只腰间缠了一条浴巾，从背后抱着同样缠了浴巾的Bucky的腰，Steve搂着Bucky一步步沿着长廊朝室外冒着白气的温泉池走去。

没有任何工作人员的打扰，没有灯光和噪音，偌大的天幕下，偌大的冰天雪地里，只有Steve和Bucky。Bucky在Steve手臂里缩了缩脖子。太冷了，气温只有华氏零下36度，即使是嘴硬的Bucky也受不了了。

但幸好Steve紧贴着他，察觉他发抖的Steve把他抱得更紧了一些，这大概还能忍受。

“冷吗。”Steve问。

Bucky能感觉到Steve在耳后的呼吸，Steve一定比他更冷。

 

雪地留下两行脚印。Bucky先下到泉池里，他的金属手臂碰到泉水果然无恙。

水是比体温更烫的华氏104度，Steve胸膛以下没在泉水里，以上却仍被Fairbanks冬夜极寒的冷空气吹拂着。他捧起泉水洗了把脸，谁知水到脸上立时成了一层薄薄的冰晶。泉池并不大，Steve走到Bucky身边，看到Bucky肩头鼻尖长发表面也结了透明的一层晶体。

“还冷吗？”Steve又问。

“我……”Bucky看了他一眼，欲言又止。

“你怎么了。”Steve的手在水下朝Bucky抱过去。

Bucky的眼尾上扬了一下，虽然嘴角仍没有动静。

“我只有……只有水面以上像‘冬日战士’了。”Bucky如是说。

 

Steve一下子陷入了沉默，Bucky讲了一个玩笑，可Steve显然不觉得好笑。“水面以上也不像。”他说，说着朝Bucky靠过去。Bucky向后一退就倚到温泉池边的积雪上去了，Steve的嘴唇触碰到Bucky的肩头，然后是鼻尖，Steve吻他的每一根头发，最后是嘴唇。Steve把所有的冰晶都吻得融化，然而在他的吻离开以后，这些水汽立刻又重新凝聚起来，一点点冻结在Bucky赤裸的皮肤表面，像在嘲讽Steve徒劳的努力。

可Steve不肯放弃，他把Bucky紧搂住，一寸寸吻Bucky的脖颈，沿着脖颈又吻上去，Bucky扶着他的肩膀，露在水面外的手也凝了一层冰，Bucky渐渐闭上眼睛。

 

水面以上也不像。Steve小声重复着。他把手指插进Bucky结冰的长发里，让Bucky的额头抵到他胸膛去。仿佛这样Steve Rogers就能替水面以上的“冬日战士”抵挡一部分寒冷，能让冰在Bucky皮肤上凝结的速度慢一点，再慢一点。

 

Bucky不是不想出声，只是四周太安静。他胸膛一直起伏，白色雾气从他呼吸里散开。Steve埋在他胸口不停吮吻他的乳头，冰时而融化，时而又在Steve嘴唇离开以后牢固地凝结在乳头表面。Bucky微蹙起眉。

肉体凡胎要如何抵御寒冬的凛冽？“我并不冷。”Bucky在Steve耳边说。

Steve没吭声，睫毛下垂。超级士兵又怎么样，Steve的金发也被冰覆盖得快要成银发了。

“你怎么了。”Bucky问。Bucky去摸Steve的脸，摸Steve的发顶和耳鬓。Steve摇头。明明一整天都很高兴，这会儿却好像受了委屈。可有什么好委屈的，假期才刚刚开始呢。Steve在水下握Bucky的膝盖，提着把Bucky的双腿猛折上来，Bucky不得不抱住Steve的脖子，因为Steve的阴茎在水下三两下就挤进他里面去了。那个孔洞几小时之前刚被操过，让这会儿的进入显得非常容易。

Bucky皱了一下眉，脊背一下下摩擦泉池边的积雪，泉水又太热，或者说被Steve进入的内部太热：“Steve……”

Steve在他体内顶了一下，两下，一圈圈涟漪从他们周身急速散开，重重叠叠，又无声无息地消失在温泉另一端。Steve叼住Bucky冰凉的发尾，将上面的冰晶舔舐掉，他去吻Bucky的脸，含Bucky喘着气的嘴唇，不知餍足地操Bucky这具被“冰封”了一半的身体。

汗水一颗颗渗出来，Bucky垂着头，面颊有点儿发红，蓝眼睛也开始湿润。他皮肤过于苍白了，又冷，抱起来简直像被冰雕成的。Steve抱着他，吻他，用尽各种方法，这个冰做的Bucky才不得不开始“融化”了。

Steve只知道眼前的Bucky结了一层冰，却不知他自己也是一样。直到Bucky亲吻他的短发时把这事告诉他，他愣了愣，才释然地垂眉。“是的，”他小声笑了，“Bucky，原来我和你一样，也是‘冬日战士’。”

暗黑的天幕后仿佛藏着无数只眼睛，在波谲云诡中凝视这对情人。幻影般的绿色一束束飘荡出来，在天际盘桓和停留。Bucky湿透了的长发紧贴Steve的脸，他巴在Steve身上控制不住地颤抖，急促地低声念Steve的名字。

极光倾泻在他们头顶。

仿若永恒一般的极地黑夜，也能生出如此浩瀚而又摄人心魄的光芒。Bucky在喘息中抬起头，蓝眼睛里映着的是漫天的巨浪和不计其数的繁星。

在未知的宇宙面前，困扰着人类的黑暗是何其渺小。光线投射在Bucky发尾凝结的冰晶上，投射进他湿润的嘴唇和瞳仁里，像一颗颗破碎的星子坠落了，像一点点灯芯在Bucky周身温暖地灼烧。

现在是冬天，冬日战士却并不觉得寒冷。

 

Bucky问Steve，你什么时候变得这么多愁善感。

Steve在房间的床边弯下腰，握紧Bucky自渎的手，让其中的手指更深地插入Bucky朝他打开的双腿中间。

“我多愁善感吗？”Steve边问，边低下头张开牙齿去咬Bucky的大腿内侧。光滑的皮肤表面留下一串绯红的牙印，Bucky后穴很明显地紧缩了。Steve抬起头，把自渎中的Bucky从床上抱起来。

腰上的浴巾落在地上，Steve扶着Bucky的下巴，让趴在床上的Bucky帮他口交。长发遮掩了Bucky的脸，鲜红的嘴唇张开，将Steve昂扬的欲望一点点含住，再连根吞咽进口腔和狭窄的喉咙深处。Bucky脸颊有点红了，头在Steve胯下来回动作，下巴开到最大程度，脸颊吸得凹进去，又被顶得凸出来，包裹柱身的嘴唇也越磨越肿。

他时不时扬起睫毛，蓝眼睛朝上认真去看Steve的反应。Steve低头望着他，望着自己那被Bucky的口水不断沾湿的小兄弟。

“Bucky……”

Steve并不是故意的，Bucky还张着嘴，正准备将阴茎再咽下去的时候，Steve毫无预兆地就射了。

一开始只是喷溅到Bucky张开的嘴里，Bucky愣了一下，接着Steve的阴茎就被扶着颤抖地靠上来，将顶端一股股射出的精液蹭到Bucky淌着汗水的鼻梁上，脸颊上，嘴唇上。

Bucky被抱着躺到枕头上去，他有点困惑地想擦自己的脸，舌尖刚舔了舔嘴唇上的精液，就被Steve的阴茎再次塞进嘴里了。“Bucky……Bucky……”Steve粗喘着跪在他身上盯着他，盯着他紧皱的眉头，插成O型的嘴唇，还有黏着自己精液的潮红的面颊。Bucky不得不望着Steve，含着Steve，Bucky的脸被Steve压得几乎陷进枕头里去了。

Bucky似乎并不生气，他老老实实不动，让Steve操他的嘴，Steve操得越着急他越安静，眼睛也越湿润。Steve托起Bucky的后脑，让Bucky的头更紧地卡在他的胯下，Bucky也只是睁着眼望着他，一点也没抗拒。

这种感觉很怪，对Steve来说，看着Bucky的嘴角和脸颊淌着自己的精液，看着Bucky无辜的认真的眼神，那感觉就像Steve犯了错，把自己的圣灵亵渎了。这是禁忌，可Bucky宽恕了他，这让他忍不住想继续亵渎第二次，第三次，第四次。这个在十六岁时就让小Steve魂牵梦萦的Bucky Barnes，到九十六岁了，还能如此轻而易举地操控着Steve的心跳和呼吸。

Steve没硬多久就坚持不住射了，Bucky下意识闭了一下眼，等再睁开时，他耳侧散开的长发上也溅的全是精液了。

“Bucky……”

嘴里也落进去一些，Bucky张着嘴喘气，皱着眉头把Steve近在眼前的阴茎一点点全舔干净。

Steve受不了了，弯下腰，Steve搂Bucky的头，拿过毛巾凑到跟前来仔仔细细把Bucky脸上的精液全擦掉。Bucky仍旧老老实实躺着，只是一双蓝眼睛始终跟随着Steve。

Steve看起来不太开心。Bucky没有笑，Bucky还学不会笑，只是眨了眨眼睛望着面前低着头的男人：“我又不是处女或小孩子……”

Bucky的声音很低，Steve一愣。

Bucky的眼尾上扬，嘴角却仍然是僵硬的，转过身，Bucky用还带着一股Steve气味的嘴唇吻了一下Steve绷紧的脸，坦诚地望着他：“只是游戏……Steve……哥们……”

 

Bucky似乎是什么都能接受的，Bucky总是特别宽容，把所有过分的不过分的，强迫的半强迫的，主动的非主动的，统统解释为游戏。以前Bucky常常为了一些奇怪的理由，譬如“新鲜”之类的，主动和Steve玩一些禁忌“游戏”，后来这个词就变了，变成每当Steve失控，每当Steve操得Bucky受不了了，甚至昏过去，醒来以后，Bucky就会揉揉眼睛，把这事解释为“游戏”。“别这样，Steve……嘿，只是游戏，只是玩，应该开心点。抱歉，我如果能陪你多玩会儿就好了……好吗，别放在心上。”

 

Bucky问他，还要继续口交吗。Steve吞咽着喉咙，把Bucky搂到身上来。他揉Bucky仿佛被温泉泡软了的腰和屁股，然后把阴茎捅进Bucky后面的小洞里去。仿佛那才是Steve该待的地方。

Bucky意识到的时候，Steve的眼睛已经湿得通红了。

“你怎么了？”Bucky问他。

Steve笑了，捂着嘴，半晌又舔了舔嘴唇：“多说两句话好吗，Bucky。”

Bucky愣愣问：“说什么？”Steve翻身把Bucky压到床上，肩膀颤抖。

“你刚才称呼我什么？”

Bucky眨了眨眼：“Steve。”

“另一个，”Steve说，他笑着，好像很兴奋，又期待，还吸了吸鼻子，“再，再说一遍，行吗？”

 

Bucky开始流泪了。Steve埋头操他，操得木床嘎吱嘎吱地摇曳，操得Bucky快要射了。哥们，嘿，哥们，他喃喃念着，抱着Steve的脖子，感觉Steve的阴茎拼命地往自己身体里挤，几乎顶进了他的胃，要把他贯穿了。

Bucky并不知道Steve到底想听什么，他变着花样念，绞尽了脑汁：Steve，哥们，兄弟，队长……Steve在快高潮的时候吻他，堵着他的嘴，好像要把他说出的词全都吃掉。Steve在Bucky里面用力操了两下，Bucky的大腿抽搐了会儿，许久才平静下来。

Steve扶着Bucky的腿，从他后穴里往外退，小洞还在剧烈地开合，精液一滴滴地从Bucky屁股里往外冒。

似乎意识到Steve的目光，Bucky动了动腰，把后面溢着精液的洞口缩紧了。

Steve压上来，搂住Bucky的腰。

“里面有很多小Rogers。”Steve揉着Bucky的肚子，忽然说。

Bucky愣了愣，眼眶还红红的：“什么？”

Steve笑了，理Bucky的鬓发，居然有点结巴。

“Bucky愿意……愿意有我们的Baby吗？”

要知道他以前也和Bucky开过类似的玩笑，摸着Bucky装着精液的肚子，问Bucky要不要生个超级士兵宝宝，又或者小Rogers。每次Bucky都笑着皱眉，Bucky似乎不喜欢这个问题，三两句就把话题岔开了。

可这会儿已经是七十年后了，Bucky注视着他，认真回答：“如果我能的话……”

 

Steve哭笑不得。

 

他们当然都知道Bucky不能。Bucky和Steve一样是男人，是货真价实的汉子，他怎么会像姑娘一样生孩子呢。Bucky无法做到那些可爱的姑娘们能为Steve做到的事。以前他能言善辩的时候，他总是能轻而易举地把问题轻飘飘地带过去，把心里的答案藏起来，可现在他变得寡言少语了，他只能一字一句，如实坦白：如果我能，我当然愿意，哥们，我当然愿意。

Steve用发酸的鼻子蹭Bucky的：“我在开玩笑呢Bucky，这只是个游戏。”

 

不知道为什么，Steve总觉得今天的Bucky望着他的眼神，就好像他还是从前那个小小的什么都藏不住的豆芽菜，而Bucky是Bucky。没有什么美国队长，没有什么七十年，在Bucky眼里，那些仿佛都不存在，都是微不足道的，只有Steve，Steve Rogers，还有Steve拙劣的开了七十年的玩笑，和Bucky不得不道出的真心。

“我的手臂变得很强，Steve，我能保护你了，”Bucky被Steve抱着，一字一句地呢喃，“或许将来，再过……几十年……”

Bucky可以一个个地完成心愿。

但Steve没有让他再说下去。

 

Bucky坐在室内的浴缸里，Steve按摩他的腿时亲吻了他的脚心。这只是假期的第一天，Steve说他很快乐，问Bucky觉得如何。临睡前，Steve说起了明天计划中的行程，他们可以去冰钓，吃钓上来的鱼，然后爬附近的一座雪山，Steve还租了帐篷。

“你准备了很久吗……”Bucky在被子里裹成一团。

“没多久。”Steve笑着说。

 

“你以前说你梦到天很冷，黑夜好像没有尽头……”Steve关上灯以后，也钻进了被窝里，他揽住Bucky的腰，“但我们今天看到光了，对吗Bucky。”

他们是无法让彼此忘记噩梦的——没有人能让另一个人简简单单地忘记这个，摆脱这个，哪怕是Steve和Bucky也不行——但他们或许可以增加一点两个人共同拥有的回忆。那会是快乐的，带一点温度，并充满光明。再想起噩梦时，至少还有这回忆可以给予慰藉。

“今天的风雪停了，Steve。”Bucky没来由地说了一句。

黑暗中，Steve的呼吸声近在咫尺。

“我的手臂很有力气，Steve……Bucky没有扔下你。你要相信，他会回来找你。”

 

*

 

Steve半夜被手机震动的声音吵醒了，Bucky就蜷缩在他身前熟睡，让Steve狠了半天心才把Bucky抱到另一边。他起来拿起手机到卧室外面接，Nick Fury第一句就是：“抱歉打扰你的假期，队长。”

Steve眨了眨眼：“你知道今天才是第一天吗。”

“我也觉得有点太早了。”

Steve对着走廊窗外的黑夜舔了舔嘴唇，手卡在腰上：“好吧，发生了什么？”

 

飞机降落的时候，Steve还在雪佛兰里给Bucky戴帽子。Steve很抱歉吵醒了他。飞机里的人在催，Steve着急吻了Bucky的脸一下，然后打开车门下了车。“太冷了，快回去。”Steve对Bucky说。Bucky在车里点点头，望着Steve一路跑上了飞机。Bucky朝他摆了摆手。

Steve和行动队的所有人点头致意。飞机起飞时，Steve坐在窗边扎好了安全带。

耳边兴奋的年轻人们七嘴八舌的议论已经开始了。

“原来队长请假是来这里度假的，这里好玩吗？”

“我看到了谁，那辆雪佛兰里，是队长的老朋友吗？”

“我还以为队长是出来陪女朋友的，结果是老朋友。”

“队长有女朋友？哪个？”

“就那个整天跟队长打电话的。是女朋友吗，还是只是队长在泡妞？”

“队长的老朋友又是谁。”

“我知道，就是以前把队长揍得……呃……反正和队长打过一架的那个。”

“一定是他，队长对他那个朋友很好。我是听我朋友说的。”

 

Steve Rogers听力超群，自然是每个字都能听到的。但他并不在意。在飞机上他遇到了久未谋面的Phil Coulson。他朝对方点头微笑，说很高兴见到你，对方倒是搓着手不知该如何是好了。

“看得出来，队长的假期很愉快。”

“算是吧，虽然只有一天。”Steve说，嘴角上翘了一点点。

 

身后的讨论还在继续。

“刚才那是你的朋友吗？” Coulson探员笑得眼尾都是皱褶。

“老朋友。”Steve看着Coulson转过来的地图，认可了这个定义。

 

下飞机时，一个年轻人从背后跑过来，挡在Steve面前。Steve对此见怪不怪，身为美国队长，他似乎有责任承担所有年轻人的向往，是的，他必须是个标杆。

“队长，”那孩子戴着一副眼镜，似乎是负责信息处理的，“可以谈谈你的老朋友吗？”

“你想问什么？”Steve接过Coulson递过来的盾牌，扣在背后。

年轻人似乎有点激动：“我刚刚听说他是九头蛇的人，九头蛇的人不都是坏人吗，应该关起来，你为什么还对他这么好？”

Steve沉默了会儿，戴上头盔，扣上带子。

“当年也有人问过他类似的问题，或许你可以问问他如何回答。”

Coulson在远处喊，队长，到这里来。Steve朝愣住的那孩子微笑着点点头，转身离开了。


	20. Chapter 20

20:00，1944，法国

  


Steve Rogers队长站在门外，他多少有点紧张，手里攥着的手套已经湿透了，他进门前反复确认了一下门牌号。

“Bucky？”他朝里面轻轻喊了一声。

Bucky爽朗的笑声隔着门厅的走廊从房间里传出来。

“我和Steve在巴黎的街上看到了绣球花，那店长说这东西正在法国流行。”

“是你以前经常给你母亲买的那种花？”是Kevin Nolte的声音。

“没错。”

“我只记得你和Preston为这事没完没了的吵架。”

“你怎么会记得这个，”Bucky笑道，“好吧，我也记得。我母亲喜欢白绣球花，Laura Preston喜欢粉色的。在巴黎我看到了几种新颜色的绣球花，如果我母亲看到一定会高兴的，可惜我无法寄去给大海另一端的她看看。”

“……”

“怎么不说话？”

“我想这就是你小子总是能泡到漂亮妞的原因。”

“什么？”

“你和Laura Preston已经分手多久了，你还记得她喜欢什么花。不过你提醒了我，我应该回去问问Hafsia喜欢什么。”

“我想我只是比较容易记得事情，”Bucky笑着说，“哦，对了，我给你们买了新婚礼物，不喜欢也要装作喜欢，是Steve挑的。”

 

短暂的巴黎假期，Steve是和Bucky一起去的。他们给很多人买了礼物，Bucky的父母，Bucky的弟弟妹妹，Bucky的大学同学，几位导师，还有即将新婚的Kevin Nolte和他美丽的年轻妻子。至于Steve，他在布鲁克林仿佛是一无所有的，他不知该买给谁或该买什么。

连当年照顾过他的邻居也于去年离世了，Steve站在巴黎繁华的街道上，突然发现他在这世上唯一记挂的人现在就陪伴他左右。

Bucky就站在花店门口，和店长有一搭没一搭地闲聊，回头看到Steve时Bucky眼中的笑意增大了。

这是件多么奢侈的事情，Rogers队长想。他走到自己的中士身边，听那个老板说话。

“……美丽的花总是看起来很难照料，但绣球花不同。它很容易种植，冬季落叶，善于抵御严寒，甚至不需要增加任何保护措施。等来年春天一到，阳光和气温稍微给它一点温暖，它就能重获新生了。美丽，又很坚韧。”

 

Rogers队长在回到旅店以后才拿出他买的唯一一件礼物——一支用礼品纸包裹好的白色绣球花。

他对Bucky说：“总是你送别人。”

Bucky对此很惊讶，那个不解风情的Steve Rogers居然想到送花给自己。Steve把花球贴到Bucky脸颊上去，被Bucky笑着躲开了。他们喝光了一瓶香槟，Bucky在洗完澡后把那朵花插进了黑色的香槟瓶子里，Steve站在远处的浴室门口，看Bucky穿着浴袍的背影，看Bucky手里抱着的香槟瓶子，瓶子里绽放的花朵。

 

Steve有点走神，他靠在门厅走廊的墙上，低着头不出声。他没想到Kevin Nolte在这儿，也不知道对方什么时候走。

“小Steve挑的？老天爷……我要昭告十里八乡这是美国队长送我的礼物……”

“嘿，Kevin，这是我花钱买的。”

“Bucky，说到这个……”

“嗯？”

“我有个问题一直想问问你。”

“什么问题？”

“嗯……”

“怎么不说。”

“你，呃……我不敢问。”

“那就不要问了。”

“你你……你和小Steve……”

“怎么？”

“……你们是相互……那什么……还是……呃……还是你们中间有人做女孩子……我是说，在床上像男女关系里的女孩一样……我只是好奇。”

“……”

“我就说我不敢问。”

 

Steve沿着门厅大步往里走，走到卧室门口，正好见穿着一身破烂军装的Kevin Nolte哭嚎一声紧紧抱住床上正在发烧的Bucky。Bucky一脸哭笑不得，可一望见门口不知何时出现的面色不豫的Rogers队长，Bucky尴尬地眨了眨眼，立刻笑不出来了。

“哦，该死的，”Kevin的光头都压到Bucky枕头上了，假模假样地哭，“等回国我要告诉弟兄们这个噩耗，我们的Bucky真被小Steve那臭小子把走了——”

“你在乱说什么，够了好吗，Kevin，玩笑要适可而止——”

“不，真的吗，Bucky，你告诉我，你真的是做女孩的那个？还是你是要给美国队长留面子才这么说。”

Bucky眼看Steve越走越近，只好努力夹着Kevin的脖子让他上一边去：“没有什么女孩，我是男人，不信脱了裤子比比，大学时你那玩意儿的长度还不如我——”

 

“老实说我以前以为你喜欢和小Steve一起待着是因为他瘦瘦小小的，所以我以为他才是——”Kevin话音未落，一双极有力气的手从背后穿过他的腋下，将他整个人像个小婴儿一样轻松抱下了床。

Kevin吓了一跳。Steve看着Kevin，问Bucky：“这是哪儿来的小女孩？”

 

Bucky生病了，这很奇怪，自从被Hydra注射过那劣等血清以后，Bucky就已经不怎么生病了。这次的发热也十分蹊跷，医生查不出任何病因，只说很可能是血清的副作用，让Barnes中士先回去好好休息。

又因为Rogers队长驻扎的民居来来往往都是士兵，太吵闹了，Barnes中士只得暂时借住在Falsworth和Dugan这里。这会儿Falsworth和Dugan都已经出门去了。Dugan走时一个人路过会议室，“正好”看到刚开完会的Rogers队长，Dugan告诉他自己和Falsworth要离开一阵，问队长要不要抽时间去看看Bucky——从巴黎回来以后，这两个人因为各种原因就没怎么见面。

 

Bucky从被窝里坐起来，吞下药片，和Steve小声说了几句话，他的体温还没降下去。Bucky安慰Steve说他感觉他没事，只是不知道这见鬼的血清是怎么回事。

“真的没事？”Steve揉Bucky的头发，近距离看Bucky热得发红的脸和蓝得出水的眼睛。

Bucky摇头，笑得有点虚弱。

冬天，即使是室内的空气也冷得厉害。Steve把窗子关上，捏了捏Bucky身上穿的衣服，眉头皱得更紧了。Bucky大约知道他在担心什么，刚想说置物柜就在门后，Steve立刻解开自己身上军礼服大衣的扣子，走过来包住Bucky的肩头把他紧紧用大衣裹住。

“我不冷啊。”Bucky笑着说。

Steve坐在床边，把Bucky袖子里的两只手拉过来包在手心里。

“没事，我只是有点发热，你在担心什么，”Bucky盯着他，小声安慰他，“现在有什么计划吗，什么时候拔营？”

 

Kevin Nolte一个劲儿干笑，站在门厅走廊上，他小声对Steve道了个歉，Steve问他道什么歉，他说：“我刚刚绝对不是说你看起来太小什么的——”

Steve笑了一声，颔首，表示接受。半晌Steve朝卧室里看了一眼，问身边的光头大兵：“你应该还有事要忙？”

Kevin Nolte连忙称是，他转头要走，又回头：“你们小队打算离开这儿了？”

Steve点头，把手插进长裤口袋里：“再过一阵儿就走。”

“去哪儿？”

“捷克。”

“还回来吗？像上次去波兰那样。”

“不知道，”Steve如实说，“如果顺利，或许……”

“或许什么？”Kevin眯起眼，笑了一下，“或许战争就要结束了？”

Steve也笑了，摇了摇低下的头：“但愿。”

“回来记得参加我的婚礼。”

“行。”

“走之前也告诉我一声。Hafsia想见见你们，去家里吃个午餐吧。”

Steve全答应了，他把Kevin送至门口，Kevin突然说：“你这条领带不是军队配发的吧。”

虽然颜色看起来与其他人没什么区别。Steve一愣，低头看了一眼自己胸前的领带。

糟糕，他早上出门时根本没看清楚，他不小心把Bucky买给他的领带带出来了。

“法国货，对吗。”Kevin说。

Steve问：“你怎么知道。”

Kevin耸了耸肩，又摇头。

“如果你大学时也有一个喜欢穿Neiman Marcus的毛衣，Brooks Brothers的人字纹西装，还只戴法国领带的朋友，你也会知道的。”

 

“事实上他和你认识的时间更长。但你认不出来这些，对吗。”

“这不是我擅长的领域。”Steve说，他对穿衣着装向来不太关心，纽约的橱窗再绚烂，他也没想过买，也买不起任何一件新衣服。

“你知道吗，小Steve。以前那时候，就我们哥们几个刚刚知道Bucky有你这么个朋友的时候，我们都很纳闷。你别生气，我不会说假话，也知道真话不好听，但我很想告诉你。那时候……相信你也看过报纸和新闻——我还从你那儿买过报纸呢——那时候，大家从Bucky那里听说了你的病，都觉得你可能活不长。我们以为你们有亲戚关系，但没有，你们甚至不是邻居，不是同学，Bucky说你比他低一年级，他只是在路上碰巧救了你，然后你们就成了朋友。”

“我们并不理解他为什么把课余时间都用来打工，他明明有不少零花钱，后来我们才知道你母亲去世了，他是为了给你治病和付房租。你不知道对吧，房东告诉你只用付一点房租，因为他得了什么报纸上的大奖，又同情你的遭遇——事实上剩下的都是Bucky掏的钱。”

“那时候有人问Bucky，不是我问的，是个不懂礼貌还喝多了的笨蛋。他问Bucky为什么总是不参加大家的活动，Bucky说他要去打工，还要去医院看朋友，那笨蛋酒鬼就问，你说的朋友是那个身高只有5尺7的弱鸡吗，他这一身的病，按照报纸上的说法，或许真的是人种问题，应该送去研究，你为什么还对他这么好？”

“你猜我是怎么知道的。因为Bucky很少参与我们的打架，那天可把那笨蛋揍得鼻青脸肿，一直呕吐，差点送医院。”

 

“为什么要告诉我这些。”Steve望着外面街道上来来回回的运输车和大兵们，纽约的往事距离他仿佛已经很遥远了。

Kevin眨巴了两下眼睛，兴许自己也是不大明白。不过他笑了笑：“我想我有点……受到冲击，我和Bucky认识时间不短了，我知道他泡过多少妞，多么受欢迎……但仔细回想一下，是的，你们两个的话，他肯定不舍得让你……嗯，哈哈，一切都很正常，没什么值得奇怪的！”

 

Bucky还缩在被窝里，脸色红得古怪，Steve关上外面的门，边走进卧室边解领口的领带。

卧室里有两张床，一张在门上的高处，需要用梯子才能爬上去，另一张就是Dugan他们让给Bucky的这张。Steve拉上所有窗帘，到床上去，低头吻Bucky微张开喘气的嘴唇。为什么记忆里那个高大的英俊的仿佛什么恶棍流氓都不是他对手的Bucky Barnes会躺在这儿，看起来比Steve小了这么多，会这么虚弱，昏昏沉沉，全身发热。

“Steve……”Bucky睁了睁眼睛，看到Steve，一笑，“Kevin走了？”

Steve还记得Bucky开始发热的那天，他们刚刚从巴黎回来，Steve被拉去看新的制服，没一会儿就接到电话，说Bucky在酒馆里昏倒了。

同去的军官都说Bucky没怎么喝酒。Bucky热得厉害，似乎头也难受，嘴里念念有词是Steve的名字。Dugan他们送了他去战地医院，等Steve赶过去的时候，Bucky已经好端端从医院出来了。

 

然后Bucky就离开了Rogers队长的民居，从巴黎回来以后到现在，他们第一次有机会独处。

“Dugan告诉我他和Falsworth都出去了。”Steve也钻进被子里，把Bucky压着在床上不能动弹。Bucky闭着眼睛直笑，一会儿歪过头看了眼窗外。

Steve正沿着他下颚的弧线从下向上亲吻。

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，他的眼睛很大，眼尾很长，又翘，目光转过来的时候，好像有一只小爪子在Steve心里一下下地挠。

“再休息会儿，睡会儿，我在这里陪着你。”Steve强忍着吞咽喉咙。

就像当年Bucky在社区医院整晚整晚地陪他一样。

Bucky摇头，Bucky显然不愿意。他在被子下面握住了Steve的右手，一开始Steve还不知道他想干什么，直到Bucky把他还有点冷的手送到自己T恤里面去。

“Bucky？”

Steve问，他右手手心接触到了柔软衣物下面Bucky还在发热的身体。

Bucky脸上因发烧而生出的红晕还未褪去，这会儿病怏怏地看着他，还努力笑着咬住嘴，Steve摸Bucky热乎乎的脸，吻Bucky热乎乎的嘴唇，藏在衣服下的那只手揉了几把Bucky的腰，然后克制着颤抖一路向下摸过去。

Bucky很快就如愿以偿了，Steve的右手穿过后腰的裤缝挤进里面，五根手指紧抓住他光滑的热乎乎的屁股。

Steve知道，Steve操过发烧时的Bucky：那屁股中间的小洞里只会更热，会热得让人舒服得想要发疯，像是天堂。

“想做吗？”Bucky闷着声音，看着Steve紧绷的脸问。

“你在发烧，Bucky。”

“不想吗？”Bucky的声音变弱了，蓝眼睛盯着Steve不放。好像生病的小孩在乞求一颗糖。

Steve自嘲似的笑了，在Bucky的目光下慢慢耷拉下眉毛。我们的队长好像不知该怎么办了。

 

话说Kevin Nolte出了那座民居，没走两步就在拐角遇到了一身酒气的Dugan。

“你怎么在这里。”

“你怎么又在这里，”Kevin笑道，“我刚刚从Bucky那儿出来，不是说你们出去了吗。”

Dugan问：“队长在？”

“在里面。”

Dugan点点头，又两手一摊：“我是想出去，可我不知道Falsworth在哪。说好在第二个十字路那家酒吧见面的，他跑哪儿去了。”

“你们不是一起出门的？”

“不，我想早起先去喝一杯清醒一下，”Dugan看起来不太开心，这会儿打量了一下Kevin，“走走，找不到他算了，你陪我喝也一样。”

 

*

 

Falsworth上校昨晚睡得并不好，Dugan那家伙一直在隔壁房间轰隆隆地打鼾，而下面的Bucky也不让人清净，大约是夜里始终高烧不退，Bucky总是哼哼来哼哼去，还断断续续地说些不着边际的梦话，什么“Steve”啊，“兄弟”，或是一些含混不清的长句子，中间时不时蹦出一两个词，像是“爱”或“操”之类的，让Falsworth上校提心吊胆，弟兄的秘密他不想偷听，又不得不听，捂耳朵不是，不捂也不是。

他在被窝里翻了个身，努力做了一些心理准备。在入睡前他想，明天一定要早点起床，然后把这屋子让给Bucky。没有人命令他和Dugan必须这样做，必须把房子让给一对需要保密的男同性恋士兵，要知道他们甚至有权把Bucky驱逐出去。Falsworth在吃晚饭的时候告诉没怎么吃饭的Bucky，他和Dugan明天有点事情，要赶在开拔之前办妥，Bucky就在这儿好好养病，如果有需要可以找小护士来陪。Bucky一听，立刻摇头，Bucky说他自己没问题，不需要看护。这时Dugan开口了：“要不叫队长过来也行，他在替你发愁，今天开会的时候他抓着我打听了半天，听起来想来看你，不过Stark和Carter特工他们又找他有事，他被叫走了。”

Bucky当时又愣了愣，眼里好像有什么东西一下子亮了。哪怕Rogers队长本人根本就没过来，只是在Dugan的转述中出现了那么一下下，Bucky这傻小子也是高兴的。

 

Falsworth上校有点意外。他很少见他们的中士这样，对一个人这么牵挂。在Steve Rogers出现以前，Bucky像是不会被任何外界的人影响的，哪怕在Steve出现以后，他们所有人都在一起的时候，Bucky也伪装得很好。而现在，很明显，任何一点点有关Steve的话题都能让Bucky的情绪产生肉眼可见的波动，有些感情已经无法隐藏了。

Falsworth并不知道这中间发生了什么。或许在某个旁人无法察觉的时刻，他们的队长和Bucky之间有什么东西已经发生了从量到质的根本改变。而这改变又能是什么？Falsworth想象不出来……结婚？男人和男人之间也能结婚吗。而且奇怪的是，在Falsworth心里，他们的队长和Bucky好像早在大洋彼岸的美国时就已经偷偷结了婚成了家了。不然谁又能解释Bucky口袋里那张表格，Rogers队长的士兵人寿保险单，家属和配偶一栏居然堂堂正正填写着James Buchanan Barnes的名字。

 

Falsworth再三告诉Bucky，他和Dugan明天天亮以后“一定”不在这儿，无论Bucky是自己一个人在家也好，是找人看护也好，都行，只要别出岔子就没问题。Bucky点头。Falsworth觉得很好玩，生病时的Bucky看起来有点脆弱，还呆呆的，不怎么机灵了，也不会开玩笑和捉弄人。像个脸颊红红的很乖的小孩。

 

Falsworth醒来时，外面的天已经亮了。

 

他无法确定现在是不是早晨，毕竟房间里还很昏暗，没什么亮光，耳边还有Bucky那呢喃不清的持续了一整个晚上的梦呓：Steve，Steve，哥们……

一定是醒得太早了。Falsworth把手从被窝里伸出来，揉了揉眼睛，他觉得自己睡得不错，昨晚为了入睡着实花了他一番功夫，这会儿Falsworth感觉自己精力很充沛——

“……Bucky，难受吗？”

Falsworth手揉着揉着眼睛，忽然停了一下。

“……太紧了，放松一点，Bucky，你难受吗，会不会不舒服……”

“……嗯……是你太……太‘超级’了，哥们……”

“……是我的错，我的错，Bucky，绝对的……”

“……没关系……舒服，很舒服……”

“也可能是太久没做了……”

“……很久吗，三天……四天？”

“只有三四天？”

“没错……”

“……我大概昏了头了，我以为过去了十天半月……我想是我太想你了……”

 

Falsworth干瞪着眼，停在眼前的手彻底僵住了。

睡前听到的，记忆里的Bucky的梦话……好像不是这样的？Falsworth脸色已经很不对劲了。梦话成了对话，这不合逻辑。梦话也没有此起彼伏的神秘喘息和木制家具吱吱呀呀地尖叫做背景音。顺便，对话的另一个人是谁？

 

“……我怕你不舒服，Dugan告诉我你这几天没吃什么饭，怎么回事，你需要再检查一下。”

“Steve……嗯……没事，不用担心……Steve，再、再深一点好吗……”

 

Steve，哈哈哈，Steve……Falsworth根本无法控制自己的耳朵听到什么，奇怪的声音一直在他耳边一下下“啪”“啪”地响着，Falsworth第一次开始懊恼自己为何不是一个对做爱一无所知的纯情处男。

 

“我怕你不舒服。”

“舒服，我说过了……舒服……”

“真的吗。”

“真的……你不知道你让我多舒服……”

“你里面太热了，Bucky。”

“很热吗？”

“很热……你抱起来像一团温暖的火。”

 

视线沿着天花板泛黄的条纹从一端往另一端的下方挪动，一尺一寸，胆战心惊。

怪不得房间里这么昏暗，原来窗帘全都被封死了呀，怪不得一直有木制家具吱吱呀呀的嘶叫声，那可怜的老床不就在拼命摇晃呢。

Falsworth无法控制自己的瞳孔紧缩。

汗水弥漫在雾气里，像一层流动的薄纱。赤裸的背脊，后仰的头颅，湿透的短发，鲜红的唇瓣，在胸前摇晃不止的烙印着姓名的军牌。

“Steve，Steve，Steve……”

压低了的，断断续续的一声声呼唤，间或喘息，仿佛在不知不觉中把整座房子里隐藏的小生灵全都唤醒，鼓噪，撩拨了起来。他们听到了那床上被干着的人潮热的呼吸吐纳，被吸引着，全凝聚了过去。仿佛那里有一团火，有一束光，在一具肉身的轮廓里失控地燃烧，又无节制地升腾，让旁观的生灵全忍不住想去偷一点温度，好抵御自身仿若永恒的孤独和寒冷。

“他们”也在呼唤，围绕着那团“火”，紧贴他的每寸皮肤虔诚地游弋，“他们”汇聚成一条条长长的“蛇”，钻进他每根柔软的棕发深处，轻唤他的名字。

“Bucky。”

 

Falsworth怀疑自己看到了幻觉。他眯了眯眼睛，又睁开，泛黄的带着霉斑的天花板又重新回到他的视线中心。他低下头，在接近天花板的上方朝下看。

他很庆幸Bucky没有发现他。床单很乱，被子也绞成了一团，Bucky被一个金发的男人紧紧抱着——Falsworth看不清那男人的脸，因为那人几乎把整个头都埋到Bucky胸前去了。

但Falsworth知道那是谁，所以Falsworth感觉很奇怪。他没见过他这个模样。Steve Rogers，他总是挺直了腰背，昂首阔步，他连狼吞虎咽或酣睡都带着一股绅士风度，Steve Rogers，他就算在泥巴里打个滚，再站起来时也还是像个宣传画上的英雄。Steve没有缺点，他说什么话，做什么事都是正确的，从不表露太多的个人情感。Falsworth他们与他接触得多些，还知道他的的确确是个人类，换成了别人，十有八九要觉得他真是个电影或漫画里的纸片，不太像是真人。

可这会儿，在Falsworth眼下的Steve Rogers，红着一张脸，是那张总带着有所保留的微笑，放大十倍印在宣传海报上的脸。一头引人注目的金发破天荒地乱七八糟，湿透了，居然翘成了一团毫无形象的草。身处这个空间的Steve Rogers仿佛完全忘记了自己的身份，他盯着Bucky的眼里没有审视，没有对战友的鼓励，没有坚定不移的笑意，有的居然是一种Falsworth从未在Steve Rogers眼里见过的东西。

Steve在害怕。Steve看起来不太自信。

他抱着Bucky，在狂躁不安中急促喘息，他咬Bucky的嘴唇，半睁着的眼睛像被一双钓鱼线扯着紧钩在Bucky身上不能移开，Steve Rogers，看起来就像个学龄前的小鬼，那么的容易满足，Bucky紧搂着他健壮的脖子，汗湿淋漓，有点虚弱地傻笑，连喘带喊地念Steve的名字，说着棒极了，队长，Steve，我爱你……看Steve脸上那激动，眼里那高兴，好像连该怎么继续都忘了。他哭不会哭，笑不会笑，一点也不像个指挥官，不像个队长，他只会把Bucky捞起来搂紧了，像个涉世未深的猎人抱着全宇宙唯一一只还能挥动翅膀的鸟儿。

没人让他不自信，谁也不知道他为什么“不安全”，Barnes中士此刻在他身下的状态难道还不足以说明队长的“伟大”“超级”和“独一无二”吗，但Steve Rogers，他到底怎么了。

他的手触碰的不再是所有人都知道的独属于他的盾，而是可能连他自己也无法确定能属于他多久的Bucky Barnes。美国队长多年的朋友、兄弟，又或者地下情人。他把脸深深埋到Bucky的脖颈缝隙里，下半身挺入对方身体的动作幅度之大，之快，之用力，说是做爱，更像是在发脾气。

尽管Bucky已经在他耳边说过无数次了，我爱你，Steve。Bucky对他说，我很好，哥们，继续上我。Bucky问他，你不想吗？

队长好像不愿放过Bucky的任何一寸皮肤，或身体的任何一处角落。Rogers队长总是宽仁的，对身边人从不苛求，哪怕对敌人也是点到即止。可这会儿在Bucky身上，他却表现出一种罕见的疯狂的“掠夺”。

Falsworth不自觉深吸了口气。他们的中士居然在这种充满了“不安”“不自信”的“掠夺”中战栗着射精了。仿佛中士早已习惯了这个，中士对他的队长了如指掌，对这份感情也是一样。那让Falsworth目瞪口呆的种种Steve Rogers，于Bucky都是再平常不过的事。

被“掠夺”到高潮了的中士哆哆嗦嗦地射完了，立刻被队长抱了起来，队长屏住呼吸含中士的嘴唇，那一瞬间，Falsworth看到了Bucky注视队长的眼神。Falsworth愣住了。紧接着Bucky就被反压进了床垫里，队长的手撑在Bucky两侧，手指将床单抓出一条条蛛网似的脉络，下半身也重新牢牢楔入Bucky后面的入口里。

“Bucky，Bucky……”

Falsworth听出他们的队长声音里带了点不清不楚的哭腔，Falsworth忽然觉得控制不住地汗毛倒竖。

他听到Bucky对Steve说的话。Bucky在颤抖，在笑。Bucky说，我在这儿，小Steve，嘿，我在这儿。

……

“我那时候跟Steve说，无论以后谁欺负你，哥们，记住了，一旦你撑不住了，又不肯逃跑，千万不要害羞，你可以在心里默念‘Bucky’，或是干脆喊出来——你们笑什么——就像漫画里画的那样，你兄弟我会出现的，会帮你。否则你挨揍了，我想帮你也找不到。”

“你在吹牛吗，Bucky，你能帮得上美国队长？”

“我说你们，你们不要不相信我的话好不好。Falsworth也不相信？”

……

Falsworth一向知道Barnes中士是可以信赖的。他成熟，稳重，待人和善又温柔，他有一手绝好的枪法，百发百中，他还有一个全欧洲战场都久仰其名的好朋友。

这对好朋友这会儿就在Falsworth面前，汗流浃背，赤身裸体，在他眼下疯狂地彼此“掠夺”和纠缠。他们之间发生的其实并不太像做爱，Falsworth想，沉淀在他们两个人眼里的绝不是普通的爱欲情潮，那更像是，一种近乎求生的意念。他们的关系仿佛建立在摇摇欲坠的山尖上，又同时根植在万丈深渊的最底端。Falsworth不知道如果今日不是自己在这儿，换任何一个人，Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes这两个人的下场将会是怎样。

这会是他们最后一次在一起，对吗，他们会被推上军事法庭，Falsworth想。他的确是感到呼吸困难，老实说，眼前发生的一切让他不太舒服。不应该这样，Falsworth想，男人怎么能和男人在一块，做那种男人和女人才能做的事。在亲眼看到以前，Falsworth承认自己对“同性恋”并没有概念。

片刻过后，Falsworth竟然难过起来。

是啊。他们的令所有美国大兵骄傲的队长，他们中最受欢迎的Bucky Barnes，百般避人耳目，躲躲藏藏，为的也不过是做一回寻常男人和寻常女人能做的事。同性恋，他们事实上与寻常男女并没有分别。

……

“还好吗，Bucky。”

“……好多了，嗯……不继续了吗，Steve？”

“Bucky，你的头发有点长了。”

“那你帮我剪吧，艺术家……嘿，等一下，别挡我的眼睛，够了，先别岔开话题……”

“你真的还好吗？”

“好着呢……真的，你可以再操我一次试试……”

“你应该休息了，Bucky。你不知道你热得有多厉害。”

“我知道，热得你很爽，对吗。”

“休息一会儿，我在这儿陪你。”

“用不着。”

“Bucky。”

“你知道我会没事的，Steve，我也有那玩意儿，那个血清，虽然我的好像比较劣质……”

“Bucky……”

“……与其担心我这会儿发不发热，不如担心开拔以后我们很可能又一两个月不能——”

“Bucky。”

“……珍惜时间，好吗，Steve……我很好，真的，你看不出来吗。”

“我看得出来。我看得出来你病了，你并不舒服。Bucky……”

Bucky没再说话，他盯着Steve的眼睛，在床沿边上趴下，一张脸是病态的潮红，握住站在床边的Steve的阴茎，Bucky把那东西含进嘴里吸了起来。

他根本不理会耳边Steve的劝阻，嘴巴吸着对方胯下的欲望，怎么也不肯松口，直到Steve强按着他的下巴，把阴茎一整根全抽出去，Bucky被翻过身来压在床上，喘着气问Steve他嘴里是不是也是热的。被口水沾湿的阴茎冲着臀瓣间的洞口一捅而入，Bucky的声音也跟着哆嗦起来。

“……Steve……”Bucky好像在哽咽，Falsworth听到这小子居然哭了，被压在床上，眼里有东西在闪光，还假装笑着开玩笑，“……你哥们这会儿哪里都很热……很爽的，小Steve，操起来很爽……”

无法拔除，除了继续凶猛肆意地生长，Steve和Bucky像是没有第二条路。Bucky生病了，更显得尤其需要Steve。他的头被Steve紧紧抱住，Bucky像是被操得有点怔忡了，除了念Steve的名字，除了喋喋不休地傻笑着说“我爱你”，Bucky就没说过一句别的。似乎只有Steve操他这事能给他安全感，只有“小Steve觉得爽”能让Bucky觉得时间没有浪费。

他们的队长也在念Bucky的名字，用与往日里Falsworth他们听到的截然不同的声音，压低了，放轻了，念着Bucky，Bucky。好像一双柔软的宽厚的手掌，将名字的主人小心地包裹在无风无波的静水中央。

 

是Steve更在乎Bucky，还是Bucky更在意Steve。Falsworth想不出这答案。他们就像两株纠缠在一起的不知生长了多少年的参天古树，旁人只见那一丛丛枝叶在阳光里摇曳，便猜这是这个，那是那个。

却从不知地下根是如何生着根，脉是如何连着脉的。

他们像是共生的一体，却又绝对与彼此独立。他们独立地去爱，去珍惜，去保护彼此之间的任何一点点感情。他们过于“不约而同”了，以至于当少有的“爱”碰到少有的“爱”，当难得的“珍惜”遇到难得的“珍惜”，连他们自己也觉得不够真实。他们争相去做保护对方的那个，然后一点点袒露自己埋藏过深的弱点，某种程度上，后者更是一种保护和爱的方式。

 

Falsworth窥见了那根脉深处的秘密一角，尽管今天可能只是其中最微不足道的一天。到这时候，Falsworth大约才明白了Rogers队长以前笑着聊起的那么多微小细节代表什么。

“冬天容易引起哮喘，也容易感冒，如果圣诞节没有生病，能和朋友好好吃顿饭，就算得上惊喜了。”

Bucky陪Rogers队长度过的，兴许就是这么一段让他们甘愿为彼此将生命和情感中至真至贵的那部分根植在地下的岁月。队长这样的目光，在Bucky身上投射的绝对不只是爱情那么简单。但里面又多了一些什么，Falsworth不知道，也理解不了。根本没人有他们队长那样的经历，这无法感同身受。

 

第二次的“掠夺”较之第一次要温柔许多，或许他们都在对方身上用了太多力气。Rogers队长的头发完全湿了，一边吻Bucky的嘴，一边两只手绕过Bucky的腰去揉Bucky热乎乎的屁股。他把阴茎抽出来，手指插进去飞快地摇，颤抖的呼声从Bucky喉咙里控制不住地发出来。

队长一只手捧着Bucky的后脑勺，重新把阴茎塞回那被插得痉挛似的入口。Bucky在慢慢平复呼吸，还随着Steve阴茎的挺入一点点轻哼着。这会儿的Barnes中士不再是那个在战场上吃了子弹也咬着牙不吭一声的男子汉了，在Steve Rogers面前，他只是Bucky Barnes，任何外界对他的判断和要求全被他抛开了，他在享受快乐，他在让自己爱的人快乐。

这两个年轻人看起来是那么陌生，又如此真实。这个空降到队伍里的超级大兵，他们的队长，的确只有26岁。Steve看起来已经完全开发过Bucky了，Bucky会因为他的任何触碰，任何进入，甚至任何一句话、一个眼神而产生反应，敏感的程度甚至超过了Falsworth见过的许多破处不久刚熟悉了性爱的女孩——不是Falsworth故意要这么类比，如果除了Bucky以外，他能再见到第二个被男人上的男人，他愿意把“女孩”这个词换掉。

Rogers队长毫无疑问在享受这个成果，他压在Bucky身上，每分每秒，Rogers队长在享受Bucky为他所做的改变。他们都知道Bucky Barnes是个如何的年轻人，是个怎样的男子汉，所以当Bucky在床上，在队长身下愿意做出这样的姿态……那可以被解释为“牺牲”，也同样可以解释为“爱”。

Falsworth他们一贯只知道Bucky和Steve的关系很好，并没想过会好到哪种地步的。以前有过类似的传言，Bucky也时常拿他们的故事开Steve的玩笑，在那些故事里，Bucky总是作为一个普通的“好人”出现，来衬托Steve Rogers这个有着神奇经历的英雄主角。

虽然旁观者如Kevin Nolte也说以前的Steve身边只有Bucky，但对于一上来见到的就是美国队长的Falsworth他们来说，那总是没有实感。Bucky再好，也只是个普通人，Steve的“超级”却是所有人亲眼所见。大家眼里只有Steve，Steve眼里也一直有所有人，在英雄眼里没有谁是特殊的。

可这一会儿，Falsworth真真切切意识到Steve和Bucky在过去，在那个美国纽约是一种怎样的关系，而对Steve来说，Bucky又是怎样的一种唯一。

这种唯一几乎是必然的。在Bucky面前的Steve褪下了所有的英雄光环，一个26岁的普通男人，抱着自己不为人知的爱人，做一些普通人会做的事，说一些普通人会说的情话。Falsworth能从Steve的神态里感觉出他有多珍惜，多感激这个时刻，Steve多爱慕Bucky。

至于Bucky，这个臭小子，总是被身边的姑娘们包围着，被香水味宠爱着，大兵们愿意把弄来的酒分他一起喝，只要有他在，没有人会让他落单。Bucky从不吃亏，他是狙击手，善于发掘弱点，清楚怎样最快最轻松地达到目的。他擅长安慰和照顾他人，他总是那么善解人意。他也爱开玩笑。不过一向只有别人被他捉弄，哪有别人欺负他。聪明，机灵，勇敢，乐观，自信，坚强……这就是Falsworth上校对Barnes中士的全部印象了。

可这会儿，这印象仿佛是包在盒子外面的一层纸，被水一泡就飘飘摇摇浮了起来。真实的Bucky，又或者说，在Steve Rogers一个人面前的Bucky终暴露于人前。仍然聪明，又带着一点笨拙，仍然勇敢，又不掩饰怯弱，仍然乐观，又计算着可怜兮兮的时间，好像生怕以后都不能再碰面，仍然自信，又紧紧抱着Steve的脖子，好像Steve需要他他才能开心起来，仍然坚强……但看他的眼泪啊，他的那份坚强里，Steve占了多少功劳？

中士到底是这场“掠夺”的“受害者”，还是他其实同样也在Steve身上“掠夺”着什么。Falsworth又不免怀疑起Steve一开始的“掠夺”，那究竟来自雄性生物单纯的占有欲，还是Steve强大的意志其实保住了理智，那理智经过重重判断，屈从了欲望，以让Bucky也从中得到什么。他们中似乎缔结了某种秘而不宣的协议，只要一个人有了弱点，另一个人就能随之强大起来，然后循环往复。无论是这弱点还是这强大都是其他人看不见摸不着的，是秘密。

 

他们的队长似乎是在Bucky体内射了，Falsworth猜他们没有做任何安全措施，毕竟Bucky不是女孩，不用避孕，但这仍然麻烦，队长俯下身，似乎在Bucky耳边说了什么，Bucky仰躺着，高潮后的身体还一下下地痉挛，Steve从旁边拿过自己脱下的军礼服外套罩住Bucky的身体，将他抱起来就出了卧室的门。

 

Falsworth飞快地下了床，匆忙穿了衣服，蹑手蹑脚往门厅冲过去。路过浴室门口的一瞬间，他从一条门缝里看到了Bucky，Bucky正靠在墙边和Steve接吻，那张潮红的圆圆的脸终于又笑了，看着Steve Rogers，眉间眼角露出那种Falsworth熟悉，又不太熟悉的属于Bucky Barnes的知足的笑容。

Falsworth在他们打开水龙头之后拧开了屋子的门，冲到外面的大街上。

他一时被外面的阳光照得睁不开眼，半晌适应了才抬头看天上的飞鸟和云，他拍自己的脸，努力吸了几口空气，很新鲜。

他回头看这房子的门，里面发生的一切都仿佛与现实生活太过遥远，又毫不相干。

 

Falsworth在第二个十字路口那家酒吧找到了Dugan，他不知道发生了什么，Dugan通红着脸耷拉着眉头，旁边的Kevin脸色也并不轻松。

隔壁桌的大兵正在高谈阔论：“事实上如果你相信这个，吃亏的不是我，不是Rogers队长和那个中士，只会是你自己。”

“可这是真的，我亲耳听那个伞兵——”

 

“你去哪儿了，Dugan一直找你。”Kevin起身去吧台给Falsworth弄了杯啤酒，回来时发现Falsworth一张脸表情古怪，脸色通红。

“你怎么了？”Kevin问他。

Falsworth站起来，戴上帽子朝那张桌子走去。银色的鹰徽在军装表面反着光。

“你们好。”

“……”

“你是谁，我们认识你吗。”

“闭嘴，是Falsworth上校……”

“嘿，听着，你们说的事我也听说了，你们也是听伞兵部队那边的人说的？”

“你……你也听说了？”

“哦，当然。这事挺早了，对吗。说Rogers队长——是，就是那个Rogers，我们小队那个Rogers——和他手下的中士，也就是我们的战友搞在一起。去他妈的，他们这么说问过我们的感受吗？”

不知是因为什么，因为Falsworth的表情，还是语气？方才还噤若寒蝉的大兵们一个两个慢慢地笑起来，面面相觑。

“我很生气，很生气，我也看过报纸，报纸上报道了好几次，说队长和Barnes中士是多年的朋友。我整天和他们一起出生入死，结果现在他们被说成了基佬，就因为他们是好兄弟，这不公平。”

“可是有人说——”

“说什么？”

“说在Barnes中士的衣袋里看到了美国队长写的……”

Falsworth点了点头：“是的，是的，我就知道是这么点事。小兄弟们，你们想听听真实的内幕是什么吗？”

 

Kevin Nolte说，没想到Falsworth和这帮新兵蛋子们也能聊到一块去，还以为他不喜欢闲聊。Dugan打了个酒嗝：“你以为军官是白当的，所以你现在只是个……嗝……一等兵……”

 

“……事情的经过就这么简单，原本只是个无伤大雅的玩笑，如果不是Barnes中士在战斗中英勇负伤，血流到衣服包不住，这个玩笑不会被除了我们几人以外的任何人知道。也不会有后面接踵而来的谣言和中伤。说真的，你们也在你们的连队里有自己交心过命的兄弟，你们朝夕相处，在同一个连队荣辱与共，你们敢于把性命交付给对方，能在喝醉了酒以后把后事完全托付。你们睡同一个散兵坑，用同一个罐头吃饭，甚至穿一条裤子，靴子也随便穿。队长和Barnes中士也是这样，他们和你们没什么不一样。”

“我不知道还有谁听说过这个谣言，并在背后对我们的队长和中士指指点点。朋友们，我们是军人，我们被训练，被千里迢迢送到这儿来，是为了抵御敌人的子弹和尖刀，飞机和大炮，而不是身边人的闲言碎语。这些言论除了扰乱军心，没有一点作用，你们觉得呢？下次打仗谁还敢冲到前面去，谁还敢负伤？负伤前还要检查一下自己身上有没有可疑物品，以防自己被陌生人谣传成‘同性恋’，有这功夫谁还打仗？”

 

Dugan和Kevin你一杯我一杯地喝，到太阳快落山时，Gabe和森田过来了。Dugan感慨，这样的好日子不剩几天了，一定要在走之前喝个够本。森田问Falsworth在那边跟一帮新兵聊什么呢聊得这么兴起。Kevin说：“给他们做点爱国教育。”

Falsworth斯斯文文地走出酒吧，手里握着自己的帽子，他答应那群热情的年轻人，开拔前有机会一定请传说中的Rogers队长过来喝一杯。

 

他们一起往驻扎的民居走，Dugan酒气熏天，问Falsworth上午去哪儿了，Falsworth兴许是没听清他的问话，一声也没吭。到房子门口，是Dugan去敲的门，门打开了，穿着齐整的衬衫，头发一丝不乱的Rogers队长冲他们一一点头。Gabe和森田原本想走，一听队长对Falsworth说带来了几瓶好酒，又立刻决定留下了。

“你不嫌弃我们吧，队长，杯子不够我们就只好对瓶子喝了。”

“好，尽情喝。”Rogers队长笑着说，他似乎心情不错，卷起袖口，继续削手里的几个土豆，森田一见，也过来帮忙。

Falsworth在阳台见到了Bucky Barnes，他大概不久前才洗过澡，棕色短发妥帖又柔顺地蹭着耳朵的边缘，Bucky披了一件有点厚的军外套，坐在阳台上低头看一本书。Falsworth在他身边蹲下：“Bucky？”

Bucky一愣，蓝眼睛从书页移开，落到Falsworth脸上。Bucky眨了两下眼睛，立刻笑了。

“你们回来了！”

是那种Falsworth很熟悉的笑容，有点孩子气，没什么防备。在107步兵团训练的时候，James Buchanan Barnes，这个还很稚嫩的新兵连挨骂时也是这种笑容，让人觉得他好像做什么都可以被原谅。

连外面的Rogers队长也是一样——Bucky把书扔到一边，并着Falsworth的肩膀朝房间里走，Dugan正在和Gabe大喝特喝，只有队长笑着坐在角落里对付那些平凡无奇的土豆，森田时不时给他帮忙，一见Bucky出来了，森田问Bucky怎么样了，还发不发热，Bucky笑着摇头，视线环视了一圈，最后在Rogers队长的目光里停留了一下，然后就移开了。

卧室的床单铺得整整齐齐，什么都收拾得一尘不染。Falsworth留意到Steve临走时Bucky的表情。他们回到了现实世界里。Dugan在感谢队长拿来的酒，他好像有点想要吐了，Bucky只好朝远处的Steve点了点头，然后努力扛Dugan回去。

 

没有那隐藏在紧闭窗帘后的秘密情人，没有那两个难免绝望的，又彼此给予希望的Steve和Bucky。现实世界里的Bucky Barnes说着和他们一样的话，做着和他们一样的事，平凡无奇，现实世界里的Rogers队长还是有点遥远，再亲近，也和所有人都有距离。

 

Falsworth在冬夜的街道上叫住了孤身一人的Rogers队长，他气喘吁吁地走过去，把枪背到身后，手里攥着的叠成方格的一张纸和一片纸条全塞到队长手里。

Rogers队长愣了愣。

 

“这个……呃，之前Bucky受伤那次，他的外套被人捡到了，有人从里面翻出了这个。”

“……”

“我们已经打开看过了。抱歉，那时我并不知道这里面是什么。”

Rogers队长捏着那张纸，在手里攥了攥，看他表情，似乎觉得荒谬，窘迫，又欣喜。

“我还以为这个东西丢了。Bucky告诉我这被他弄丢了。”

Falsworth一愣。

“谢谢你，你……先回去吧，下次见面再聊。”夜色将Rogers队长的半边身子笼罩在黑暗里，让Falsworth看不分明。

 

Rogers队长后来告诉Falsworth和Dugan，他和Bucky之间并不像很多男人和女人那样，并没有过什么实质上的约定，从来没有。

“我能隐约感觉到，你们知道这件事。说真的，我很抱歉，我和Bucky应该更慎重和小心一些。但我不能说谎。我爱他，这是个事实，我一直爱他，从纽约，到现在，一直是。如果我和他的关系影响到你们的情绪，我愿意道歉，我可以离开队伍，或接受应该有的惩罚。但Bucky和这件事没什么关系，他入伍比我早，如果不是我找到他，不会发生现在的事。你们也知道的，Bucky一直是喜欢女孩——”

“队长，嘿，够了，队长。”

 

“你知道我们为什么愿意继续打仗，在波尔扎诺，我们差点命都没了，但还愿意继续，因为邀请我们的是美国队长。打仗的时候，想到身边是你，龙潭虎穴我们都愿意去愿意闯，但如果身边是个只会拖后腿的傻瓜——伙计，我还想多活几年，我们随时可以回家。”

“一个无能的长官足以摧毁一整个连队，队长，我们不是那种婆婆妈妈的蠢货。我们在一起经历过多少次战斗，我们互相为对方挨过多少枪子，你我心里有数。与其花时间关心你是喜欢女人还是男人，不如想办法让我们一起先活到下次任务结束再说。”

 

“你再用这种抱歉的眼神看着我们，我们可要生气了。”

 

那一阵Falsworth似乎很忙，Dugan也是，每个人都忙着在开拔前进行最后的享乐，把Bucky一个人孤零零地留在家里，只有Rogers队长时不时去登门探望，还会带两瓶酒来。

深夜时分，这些人就会聚在一块，像大学里的男子社团一样闲聊。Bucky往往不在，只有Falsworth，Dugan和Rogers队长，偶尔还有Gabe和森田。

“说说你的那个表格。”在很多事上，Falsworth都是Rogers的前辈。那可是士兵人寿保险单，那不是闹着玩的。Rogers的家属配偶一栏填的是Bucky的名字，而Bucky收下了。

Rogers低下头，他好像有点害羞，这让他看起来不太像是队长了：“那只是，情书。”

“我偷偷放进他的口袋里，和那张早先给他的纸条放在一起。可他当天就受伤了，大概根本没见到。”

“你应该直接告诉他。”Dugan说。

“告诉他什么？”

“做我的家属，配偶，看，我如果受伤了，这些都是你的，Rogers家的保险受益人写的是你的名字。”

Rogers笑着皱起眉，冲Dugan摇头：“这个表格是无效的。”

Falsworth却点头：“只要Bucky答应了，它不就是有效的。无论你要求什么，我想那小子都会答应。”

“真的？”

“一个当兵的把德国鬼子全消灭了，扫清战场，兜里全是战利品，结果回头一问，这人连征兵表还没交呢。说你快交吧，军队一定要你，那人还问，真的吗。”

“你在说什么，Falsworth。”

“我在质疑你是怎么当上的兵。马上就开拔了，兵贵神速，队长。”


	21. Chapter 21

21:00，2014，美国纽约

 

他很想念Rogers队长的气味，在众人面前他从未试图隐藏这一点。给Pepper开门的时候，他穿了一件明显属于队长的衬衫，衬衫有点大，袖口有点长，被他自己藏蓝色的毛衣套住，下摆翘着，显得有些傻。他急匆匆穿夹克，以为面前的女人会立刻带他去见Steve，但Pepper将他按住了。

“先冷静点，好吗，”Pepper拽住他金属做成的那条手臂，这女人看似柔弱，却意外地很有勇气，“Bucky，我可以称呼你Bucky吗？”

她在Bucky皱起眉想要甩脱她独自离开的时候开了口：“关于隐瞒你的事，我很抱歉，这是队长的‘命令’。他现在已经平安了，危机解除，你随时可以去看他。但有一些关于他和你的事，Tony和我都觉得……应该提前告诉你。只需要花费你五到六分钟的时间。”

 

Steve Rogers在一周前受伤了，他们的任务目的地发生了爆炸。那显然有埋伏，Rogers队长他们成功摧毁了目标，完成了任务，但代价同样惨痛。大片的残骸被洋流席卷和吞噬，连目的地的小岛也倾覆了，队长在无边无际的海面上漂浮了整整七十多个小时。

是Thor先找到了他，Nick Fury将他带了回来。整个过程里没有人敢把这事通知给仍身在Fairbanks的Bucky Barnes。这是队长的‘命令’。

很多人听到了队长在事发前给Bucky的电话。他告诉Bucky，在Fairbanks好好度假，“我想再过几天我就能去找你了，在我们的假期结束之前……怎么样，Bucky，今天钓到鱼了吗？如果我回去，能直接吃到晚餐吗。”

他们都感觉得出来，Rogers队长在和他的老朋友联络时语气不太一样，说不出哪儿怪，大概是太关切太温柔了，聊天内容又天马行空，没什么目的性，不像队长平日里问候朋友，一两句点到即止，反倒百般留恋，话说完了，又舍不得挂断，没话找话，只是愿意再听听对方的声音。

 

Pepper留意到Bucky身后的窗台上放了一只小小的陶壶，但里面空无一物。

Bucky给她倒了杯水，难掩焦躁地坐在她面前。Bucky的眼神在说：我没有那么多耐心和时间。

“我想你知道，队长仍是现役军人，”Pepper表示她会尽快说完，“他这次受伤牵涉到很多人，军方负责人也联络了我们，说队长在军队的档案并不完整，其中有些比较重要的文件，像是他的士兵人寿保险单，似乎丢失了，也没有备份。我原本打算等队长醒来以后帮他重新处理这些文件，毕竟涉及到他以后的生活，以前的丢失就丢失了，过了这么多年也早该作废。但Tony告诉我，他见过这个文件。最初他们在冰下找到队长，在给队长‘解冻’以后，就从他腰间贴身的口袋里发现了这个。”

Pepper从手里的档案袋中抽出一张像是塑料的材质不明的“纸”，递到Bucky面前：“Tony昨天和Bruce一起找到并设法修复了它。之前它一直被遗忘了。虽然不能恢复如初。毕竟时间过去太久了。但效果还不错，对吗，字迹很清晰。”

Bucky把那张“纸”接过来。

士兵人寿保险单

姓名，Steven Grant Rogers

受益人，James Buchanan Barnes……

除此之外，这张纸上什么也没有填写，所有信息都是空的。大概连填写的人也知道，写再全也没有用。又或者……他只想写这么两行而已。

“Tony他们当初看到它的时候，以为这是一个上世纪的恶作剧。它显然是无效的。受益人按规定只能是队长本人的直系亲属，或他的合法妻子。但他写了你的名字。Tony说这八成是个你们兄弟间的玩笑……但，至少我这么觉得，谁死的时候会把一个玩笑带在身上。”

 

Bucky仍在盯着那张表格发呆。他似乎不太舒服，眉头紧蹙着，他握着那张“纸”的手指有点过于用力了。

“更何况那时候的你，Barnes中士，应该已经‘为国牺牲’了。队长保留着这张纸，贴身带在身边。我想，没有人会和亡魂开玩笑。”

Pepper说到这儿，顿了一下：“当然，也有可能它真的是个玩笑，如果只是玩笑，我想也有必要把它还给你们……”

Bucky立刻说：“不是。”他像是很长时间没说话了，喉咙发出的声音模糊不清。

 

房间里没开窗户，窗帘也闭着，Pepper沉默地望着Bucky有点发青的眼圈，还有冒出胡茬的下巴。显然，这几天因为担心队长，眼前这个男人休息得并不好。

“Tony他……想不到我会发现这个，”Pepper不自觉放低了声音，她在笑，“他只好承认，他原本是想替你们隐瞒点什么。他怎么会以为我会在意这个。”

“我知道了一些你们的事，是Tony告诉我的。我过来，也想同时告诉你们，虽然我不清楚你和队长是否还需要这个。但……至少在纽约，你们的故乡，这张纸已经可以奏效了。”

Bucky一愣，抬头望住Pepper的脸。

“当然你们需要，更完整地填写它，也要提前办一些手续。”

“什么手续？”Bucky下意识问。对Pepper说的话很茫然。

Pepper瞧着Bucky睁大的望着自己的蓝眼睛，忽然觉得很有趣。她明白了来见Bucky之前Tony告诉她的那句话是什么意思：“冬兵的好奇心往往比冬兵本人更容易接纳你。”

“在队长从冰下醒来的前一年，纽约州通过了……同性婚姻法案，”Pepper一边说，一边观察Bucky的表情，她确定自己没有冒犯他，“现在的美军士兵，可以堂堂正正地在‘受益人’上填写他们的伴侣，无论异性还是同性。”

Bucky望着Pepper的表情，看起来像是Pepper在讲一个笑话，在痴人说梦。Tony提醒过Pepper，Bucky前一阵子算是彻底恢复了记忆，用Bruce的话来说，现在的Bucky正在经历七十年的磨合期。

“你一定觉得这很不可思议。可事实是，人人都有权让自己爱的人‘受益’。”Pepper帮Bucky把水杯收了。环顾四周，看这间屋子的装潢，两个老兵日常生活的点点滴滴都在这里。Steve和Bucky，他们俩的世界与Tony Stark，与Pepper，与整个复仇者大厦似乎都有些许的隔离。“你可以把它当成，是这个时代给你们的一点小礼物。你们曾经为这个国家牺牲，奉献你们的青春乃至生命……而现在你们可以看到，它没有辜负你们，它一直在进步。”

 

Bucky似乎对“同性婚姻”这个词有点过敏。他抱一种既不肯定也不否定的态度。当他知道那张保险单能够奏效时，他难以掩饰自己内心的好奇和激动，可一听到“婚姻”，他立刻又沉默了。

Pepper不知道，究竟是旧时代对同志的歧视和迫害带给Bucky的影响太深，还是Bucky对队长仍有他自己的顾虑。

Pepper在临走时说：“我觉得你应该多穿一些。如果你想去探望队长的话，至少让他放心。”

“我从没见过你。”Bucky像是这会儿才注意到Pepper本人。

“我也没见过你，”Pepper歪了歪头，笑道，“我有一阵没有回国了，感谢圣诞假期。”

 

Steve Rogers睁开眼时，Bucky近在眼前。他穿了一件之前从未穿过的棉服，低着头守在病床边。Bucky似乎很累了，阖上眼睛，低着头浅浅地睡着。在Steve久远的记忆深处，Bucky也是这样，有时穿着衬衫，袖口卷起好高，有时还穿着在酒吧打工的制服，一听说Steve生病了或是受伤了，不管手上的事多重要，也要先放下到医院来陪他。

那时候Steve总觉得社区医院病房的采光很好，太阳看上去要比外面还要亮些。明明是夜，他睁开眼睛，在明晃晃的灯光下看Bucky的脸，Bucky的笑容。听到Bucky关切的问候，脸上是Bucky手心的温度。对这位名叫Steve Rogers的病人来说，这可比白日里的阳光更有效用。

想到这儿，Steve动了动身旁还有些酸麻的手指，他很想伸出手去，摸一摸Bucky近在眼前的睡脸。那一定和记忆里一样，也是很温暖的。

 

Bucky醒来时，发现床上的人正目不转睛地盯着他瞧。金色的眉弓下，一双透蓝的眼中映着Bucky的疲惫。Steve在对他笑，在试着伸出手，小声地唤他“Bucky”。

Bucky站起来，走到床边，用属于人类的那只手将Steve的手握住。

Steve身上肉眼可见的伤口已经全愈合了，只是眉眼中仍难掩疲态，所有人都知道队长在几天前遭遇了何等危险。Bucky望着他，望着Steve温柔的眼尾，带着笑意的嘴唇，Bucky仿佛失语了。

他已经很长时间没有睡觉了，一闭上眼就能梦到那个几十年前就困扰着他的噩梦——Steve的死亡，他害怕这个——他只好低下头，Steve的手颤巍巍伸过来，把Bucky的长发一点点理到耳后去，Bucky急促地喘息，用露出的脸颊去贴Steve棱角分明的脸。

“Bucky……”Steve在他耳边闭上眼，叹息了一声。

Bucky吸了口气，舔湿嘴唇，忽然转头，颤抖着主动吻了一下Steve的脸。Steve眨了眨眼，还未反应过来，Bucky已经甩开他的手，整个人压上来捧住Steve的脸，着急地吻上Steve的唇。Bucky鼻尖有点发红，手指嵌入Steve一头灿烂的金发里。

Steve睁着眼睛，笑着望他，Steve的手伸过来，在后面抱住Bucky因害怕而变得僵硬的背脊，摩挲，轻轻拍打，一下，两下。

Steve还活着。

“打仗哪有不受伤的。”活着的Steve先开了口。他掀开自己身上的被子——以前这事都是Bucky来做——大约是希望Bucky能到床上来暖和一下。Bucky犹豫着，把身上厚厚的外套脱掉。Steve笑了，拔掉自己另一只手背上的针头，医生的叮嘱都当了耳旁风，他在被窝里将穿了一件毛衣的Bucky小心搂住。

他在Bucky脖子里闻到了自己的气味，然后他发现Bucky里面穿的是他留在家里的衬衣。

他咬Bucky的耳朵，和睁着眼睛喘息不停的Bucky接吻。一定是他们太久没吻过了，松开时甚至有透明的液体牵扯在他们之间，Steve脸有点红，又害羞地笑着吻回去。“对不起，Bucky，我怕你太担心……”Steve说。

Bucky摇了摇头，没有说话。很显然，他已经很担心了。但他了解Steve。只要Steve安全，Bucky并没有太多话想说。他望着Steve脸上那些愈合了的新皮肤，他靠近过去，沿着Steve的眉，从一端吻到另一端，吻Steve的鼻梁，然后是嘴。

“还是让你担心了，是吗……”Steve闭上眼睛，接受Bucky的吻。他神态虔诚，像接受一场洗礼，仿佛Bucky的吻像他血脉里那些血清一样能让他焕然新生。

Bucky想起之前那个女人对他说的话。

“谁死的时候会把一个玩笑带在身上……更何况那时候的你，Barnes中士，应该已经‘为国牺牲’了。队长保留着这张纸，贴身带在身边。我想，没有人会和亡魂开玩笑。”

“我担心你……Steve……”Bucky沉默了会儿，小声说。

他们没有人说话，Steve点了点头。他知道。就像Bucky知道Steve总喜欢什么事都自己扛一样，Steve知道Bucky总是担心他，总是想着照顾他，把所有心思都放在他身上。

 

“还记得小时候的社区医院吗，Bucky，那会儿比现在可落后多了，”Steve用嘴唇蹭Bucky的脸，他翻身，一用力压到Bucky身上去了，压着Bucky，看Bucky的眼睛，握着Bucky的手贴到自己脸上，“你总来看我，医生和护士们都认识你。”

“反倒是其他医院……还记得吗，一次你把我送到曼哈顿去了。医生问，Steve Rogers的家人在哪，我在病房里都能听见你的声音，你说你就是。在参军之前，那是我第一次听你用那么大的声音说话。”

“因为他们一直问……你母亲那时刚去世，我怕他们去问你……”Bucky显然也回忆起那次经历，望着Steve，他嘴巴一点点动，声音像空气一样冒出来。

Steve变了，变得太强，强得再也无法被Bucky护进自己的羽翼里。Bucky也变了，如今的他，连听到别人议论冬兵和Rogers队长的关系都会不安，更别提在公共场合自认是Steve的“家人”。

他们都不再年轻了。Steve在他耳边喃喃自语，你就是我的家人。边说，他边低头去吻Bucky的额头。Bucky或许是已经亲眼见到，亲手确认Steve没事了，他竟在Steve身边睡了过去。

节日的音乐响起时，Bucky在温暖的被窝里翻了个身。他慢慢醒来，身旁空无一人。被子牢牢将Bucky的身体裹住，Steve却不见了，只有床边的窗帘在轻轻摇动。Bucky下了床，拿过自己的外套着急地穿上：“Steve？”

他推开病房门的时候，零点刚过，医院的走廊上响起了病人和护士们的欢笑声。Bucky转身要朝电梯的方向走，被身后一只手猛地拉住。

Steve说他刚才去了楼下，买点东西给Bucky吃。他提着一个纸袋，坐回床边，将Bucky坐的椅子拉得离自己更近。他摸Bucky的脸，捏Bucky的肩膀，问Bucky是不是在家里没怎么吃东西。

Bucky看上去并没有消瘦，但Steve好像就是知道，知道自己受伤这事会对Bucky造成什么影响。Bucky点了点头，难得坦诚地承认他没吃，他的确肚子空空的。他们都没有必要继续对彼此伪装，他们是如此了解和在意对方。Steve靠过去低下头，吻Bucky的嘴唇，Bucky乖乖直着背，头仰起的角度随Steve吻他而有细微的转动。

一吻结束时，Steve坐回床上，他手伸进纸袋，Bucky以为他会拿出个三明治或什么的。

Steve从里面拿出了一小截深绿的枝条。

圆润的叶片，还有小小的珍珠般的果子点缀其中。Steve低下头，手指来回捻那一截槲寄生，笑了笑说：“我看到他们把它挂在楼下，就……顺手拿了一枝。”

不是偷，是拿。在意大利的时候，在上一个他们共同度过的平安夜里，Steve也是这么解释他得到那枝槲寄生的方法……虽然那已经是七十多年前了。

Bucky还能记起Steve曾信誓旦旦对他说的话：“如果对方不是未来的妻子，还是不要在槲寄生下接吻比较好。”

是的，槲寄生，相传在它下面接吻的恋人能够得到祝福，能厮守到永远。但“永远”是个多可怕的词，人们不信任它，甚至畏惧它，连Bucky也对它持一种调侃的态度。人们只会笑着闹着，忙着在槲寄生下和可爱的女孩们亲吻，等待一场或长或短的浪漫邂逅。

只有Steve，只有他这么“可爱”，会不停和这种植物的传说“认真”。话又说回来，他的可爱之处Bucky是早已习惯了，可他的“认真”，Bucky到这会儿才算终于领教。Bucky甚至有些颤抖了，他深呼吸，槲寄生被Steve圈成了一个环，轻轻放在Bucky的头顶。Bucky闭上眼睛，和七十年后的Steve接吻。对这世上的绝大多数人而言，七十年足以等价于“永远”。

可Steve并不认同，他亲吻Bucky，在2014年的槲寄生下。Steve想要的“永远”或许比所有“永远”都更长远。

Steve放开Bucky时，眼里也似乎有些什么东西在闪动。他低下头，握过Bucky那只金属制成的手，他把圈成环的槲寄生套到Bucky手腕上去。

“以后不要再这么替我担心……我记得要回来见你，想着我们好不容易重逢，我也不会有事。”Steve如实说。

 

他亲吻Bucky的手，低下头，吻Bucky的手心，Bucky的手托住了他的下巴。半晌Steve抬起头来，他拉过Bucky的两只手，把手心贴到自己热乎乎的脖子后面。

“没人能看到……”Steve小声说，他搂着Bucky的腰，把Bucky放倒在自己的病床上。Bucky抬起手背贴着额头，半睁着海蓝色的眼睛喘气，任Steve脱掉他的裤子折起他的腿，把阴茎往他来不及扩张的小洞里捅。

Bucky完全容纳下了Steve，这并不太难，Bucky额头冒汗，咬紧了后牙，待Steve性急地捅进来第二次第三次，他才颤巍巍松开了嘴。他喘息，喊Steve的名字，他圈着槲寄生的手去搂Steve汗湿的头发。Steve问他疼吗，他摇头。他们长时间地接吻，在槲寄生下，Steve操得Bucky连吻都险些维持不住，嘴唇直哆嗦，是Steve牢牢堵着他，堵得Bucky脸颊涨红，几乎缺氧窒息。

他们有多久没做爱了，一周？或许还不到一周。Bucky的眼泪流到头发里去了，他被翻过身来，厚外套还挂在身上，下半身却是赤裸的。Steve从背后压住他，压得病床嘎吱嘎吱直响，Steve把手从下面伸进他的藏蓝色毛衣里，隔着衬衣的布料揉搓Bucky两个敏感的乳头。Bucky的脸颊贴着枕头来回摩擦，Steve，Steve……Bucky受不了地低声喊这个名字，然后被Steve再次吻住嘴。

Bucky难受吗？Steve只知道Bucky后面正舒舒服服地裹着他，把他的阴茎吸得紧紧的，让Steve感觉自己是如此被Bucky需要，让Steve忍不住想更用力占有他。Steve多希望Bucky再也不要为他的事情烦恼了，希望Bucky能好好生活，过正常的日子，但……Steve Rogers喜欢的，爱的那个Bucky Barnes，不就是一个总替他人，总替他Steve担心的性格吗。

Bucky射了的时候整具身体都在打颤，Steve把他无力的身体翻过来，从正面搂紧了他。Bucky皮肤表面浮了一层汗，汗水沾到Bucky手腕的槲寄生上，将那深绿的叶片洗得鲜亮。槲寄生也会老去，它所见证的“永远”，兴许远不如Steve和Bucky经历过的更加长久。Bucky的头被Steve托起来抱着，Steve边啄吻他的唇，边小声问Bucky怎么这么快就高潮了。他眼睛里含着笑意，还有爱意，他的阴茎还在Bucky后穴里牢牢占据着，明明没人能和他抢，也不知这“永远”里，他是在对谁宣告所有权，在跟谁寸土不让。

Bucky在他胸前闭了一下眼，又睁开，Bucky喘息，望着Steve，哽咽着解释：“可能……我太想你了……”

 

*

 

冬兵的大幅照片与圣诞节的节日气氛格格不入。Bucky在圣诞节当天早晨坐在医院的走廊上，对着面前的报纸出神。

“前苏联特工……恐怖组织……渗透至政府高级部门…………冬日战士……罪行……洗脑……悲惨遭遇……美国队长……Bucky Barnes……偷拍……目击者……”

Bucky的目光落在最后那个词上，“同志”，他猛地把报纸合上。

这时有人来找他，穿过寂静的走廊，说是队长委托她来的，来转告“队长的家人”：“队长半小时前接到消息，有些紧急的任务，他不得不先离开。你可以先回家去，他办完事就回去。”

对方说完，好奇地看向Bucky，又看了一眼Bucky手里的报纸。Bucky紧绷着脸。她耸耸肩，看着Bucky紧张的样子，一下子笑了：“圣诞快乐，先生。”

 

Rogers队长在目标人物的桌面上同样看到了那份报纸，他粗略浏览了一下文字内容，视线在冬兵的大幅照片上多停留了几秒，仿佛对如今的他来说，多看几眼Bucky来得更重要。他刚刚才在医院修养了不到两天，就被拖出来工作，圣诞假期，连和Bucky说一声的机会也没有。Natasha似乎毫不同情他，把目标人物套上手铐丢给Steve，她幸灾乐祸地掀开那张报纸。

“你希望他拥有更加正常的生活？”Natasha问。在来之前，她刚陪Rogers队长借任务之便挑选了某种昂贵的礼物。Natasha承认，Rogers这个男人远非看上去那么古板和无聊。

“你觉得哪里不正常。”Steve苦笑着问。

Natasha用她一贯敷衍的笑容回应了Rogers队长：“和你恋爱，哪里正常？”

Steve问：“你想说什么。”

“如果除了他以外，你还尝试过和其他人恋爱，相信对方会告诉你哪里‘不正常’。不过看起来他甘之如饴。今天是节日，不适合说这个,”Natasha抬头瞧了Rogers队长一眼，笑道，“目标就交给你了。圣诞快乐，Rogers。你的存款比我想象中多不少。”

 

Steve Rogers攥着自己的盾，在家门外犹豫了十多分钟，到底还是打开门走了进去。他把盾牌放在门后，边朝屋里走，边紧张地摸自己腰带上的弹袋。客厅的落地灯开着，Bucky就坐在沙发上，低着头，盯着地板，仿佛已经在家等了他很久。

Steve慢慢走到Bucky面前去，他兴许是太紧张了，到Bucky跟前，杵在那儿，迟迟也不肯坐下。

直到Bucky不解地抬起头，Steve低头望着Bucky的眼睛。

他抬起右脚，向后移，他弯曲左侧膝盖，望着Bucky的视线从俯视一点点变成平视，又慢慢变成仰视。

右膝落在地面上，Steve Rogers舔了舔自己的嘴唇，笑容从他紧绷的脸上一点点泛出来，他快速眨眼，着急解自己耳侧的带扣，把忘了摘下来的头盔拿下来飞快丢到一边。他盯着眼前吃惊地瞪大双眼的Bucky，不知所措摸自己凌乱的金发。“Bucky……”队长抱歉地笑，他摸自己制服的腰带，把塞进弹袋的小盒子拿出来。

他们一时间都没有说话。Bucky似乎原本有什么事想和Steve商量，这会儿被Steve忽然的举动搞得连眨眼也忘记了。他看着Steve，视线来回挪移，像是在询问什么，他不敢置信，或许他觉得这很荒诞，不可思议。

Steve正望着他。

 

Steve的视线是热切的，像是能灼伤Bucky的所有自我否定和怀疑。每当Bucky试图说什么，Steve坚定的目光总能让他把那些话又生生咽下去。

 

半晌过去，Bucky自己摊开手，有点不自然地伸到Steve面前。

Steve望着他。

“你们的关系并不正常。Rogers。”

Steve紧紧攥着Bucky戴上戒指的左手，从八岁那年第一次见到Bucky时起，或许他就在盼望这一天。是，他们的关系并不正常。他们的感情，从少不更事时的艰难萌芽，到经历过生离死别，终于褪去了所有遮遮掩掩。在黑暗里压抑了太深，给它一点点光芒它就越疯狂炽热。那时他们恨不得把所有的时间都交给爱情，把所有的白昼都枯耗成黑夜。他们开始珍惜夜晚，因为下个白昼来临时，他们不知那会是下一个天明，还是永远的黑暗。

死亡的威胁伴随着他们，无数双眼睛盯着他们。他们究竟会有怎样的未来，还是所有未来都必将止步于天真的渴盼。在Bucky牺牲后，Steve仍每月给Barnes家寄去自己的薪水，除此之外他竟不知道还能用什么方法在自己能有的未来里留住Bucky。那种绝望烙印在他心里，或许这一生也不会得到缓解。

他们的关系并不“正常”。Steve Rogers当然明白。

 

他拥抱Bucky，他左膝盖也忘情地跟着跪下了。Bucky想把他扶起来，只听他不停地说Bucky，谢谢。2014年的圣诞节，距离他们第一次相遇已经过去了八十八年。“未来”已经到来了。Steve Rogers握着Bucky Barnes的手。第无数次的吻后，他对Bucky说谢谢。

“我能给你一个戒指了，Bucky。”他笑着说。

 

*

 

Bucky没有说任何事，仿佛他原本什么也没有想，什么也没有打算，仿佛在Steve回来以前，一个人低着头坐在客厅里的Bucky，没有被任何外界的声音影响。

Rogers队长并不只是买了戒指。留声机缓缓吟唱，低哑的女声在室内每个角落流淌。Bucky洗完了澡，在镜子前擦干自己的手，犹豫着把戒指戴回去。他有点茫然。这个小小的圆环究竟意味着什么，Bucky并没有仔细想过。意味着爱情？Steve一直是拥有他的。意味着……合法的婚姻？

 

Bucky穿上浴袍，一边擦头发一边往客厅Steve所在的方向走，Steve帮他倒了杯水，Bucky在窗台的小陶壶里看到了一枝绣球花，还是白色的那种。

“他们告诉我，这花早已经过时了，”Steve把水杯递给Bucky，当年，这是Bucky的母亲最喜欢的花，Steve低头吻了一下Bucky还湿着的长发，“只是最近又流行起来，因为如今的人们开始喜欢复古了……”

Bucky闭上眼睛，点了点头，Steve接着吻他的眼皮。他歪了一下脖子，Steve循着他身体上的香味从耳朵一直吻到他的肩膀上去。Bucky嘴里含了一点水，接吻时也润湿了Steve的嘴唇。Steve的制服已经脱掉了，露出完美的胸膛和后背。Bucky被他从后面紧抱着，推在窗边，Bucky的浴袍后摆被掀了起来。

 

如果此刻有飞机从复仇者大厦上方无云的高空飞过，他们一定能看到Bucky，能看到Rogers队长房间窗户透出的温暖灯光和重叠摇晃的人影。几十年前，Bucky Barnes肯在繁星和月色下，肯在路边满是雾气的密林里把自己的身体全交给队长，几十年后他就在自己家里，反倒忍不住开始害怕和担心了。尽管Steve一直告诉他，不要在意这个。Steve早对所有人承认过了，美国队长是同性恋，七十年前就是了，虽然没有人信他。

他是无所谓的。

Steve对很多事，很多言论，很多纷纷扰扰都不在乎。对于那个曾在布鲁克林的街角受过无数欺辱的小Steve来说，他人的“不理解”就像风中的细沙一样平凡，又无处不在。他早已学会如何听从自己的内心，只在乎自己心头珍惜的那些东西：正义，自由，和平，他的国家……还有，他的Bucky。

……

“相信我，这些新闻对复仇者来说不是问题。重要的是你们自己，老家伙。政府已经答应你不会再针对冬兵了，但我怀疑新闻一曝光，他又要开始自己针对他自己。”

“Tony，你听上去对Bucky很了解。”

“是Bruce今天看了报纸说——等会儿，你叫他什么？”

“圣诞快乐，队长，见到你很高兴。”

“圣诞快乐，Potts小姐。”

“我已经知道你和Bucky的事了。你们不用担心，Tony可以处理得很好，对吗，Tony最喜欢开记者会了。”

“我在和你说话。是不是女人对罗曼蒂克的关系都接受得特别容易？Pepper，你对这两个老冰棍的态度让那时候刚知道这事的我看起来有点少见多怪。”

“Tony，性向不同又不代表特立独行。队长的爱情观明明很老派，像他的年纪一样，这有什么可奇怪的。”

……

Steve喜欢Bucky，这是再理所应当不过的事。他的爱就像他的年纪一样长，这又有什么值得奇怪的。

 

窗外开始飘雪的时候，Bucky的腿已经快要站不住了，精液顺着他的大腿根流下来，Steve在背后吻他的后背，怎么也不肯松手，像他们每一次做爱结束时一样。Steve看着窗外，看黑夜里帝国大厦上亮起的圣诞灯光，小时候他无数次在帝国大厦脚下仰望这座高楼，却从未想过有一天能从上空凝视这纽约的象征。

很多不可能的事，都因为时间的流逝成为了可能。

“下雪了，Bucky。”Steve说。

Bucky抬起头，他眼眶有点红，一瓣雪花飘下来，正好落在他眼前的玻璃表面。

 

也是这样的窗，也是这样的雪。Bucky记忆里的某个冬天，充满了热热闹闹的大小琐事，充满了开拔前的焦躁和不安。那不是节日，也像是节日，每个人都在享受最后的狂欢。

“明天我们俩都要出门，你可以……嗯，叫队长过来。”

很多暧昧的暗示，为了帮他和Steve的忙，那些记忆里不拘小节粗心大意的朋友们开始学会点到即止，学会闪烁其词。那是Bucky记忆里很快乐的一段时光。

他那时想过，或许有一天，他和他的队长不用再麻烦那么多人就可以见面。或许有一天，战火熄灭，世界又重归和平，人民幸福，快乐，不再需要什么Barnes中士，也不再需要美国队长……

帝国大厦时亮时灭的灯影映照在他湿润的眼底，Bucky也是幻想过的，在他还年轻的时候。他看着那片雪花凝结在玻璃上，被风一吹，接着就融化了。

如果他不是冬兵，如果他没有背负这么多人命和罪……他也是幻想过的。


	22. Chapter 22

22:00，1944，法国

 

Kevin Nolte说Hafsia想请队长和Bucky来家里用午餐。那是个热闹的冬日早晨，Bucky的高热已经消退了，两天前他就搬回了Rogers队长所在的民居，这会儿他心情很好，煮了咖啡，Kevin和他约定了时间，他说他和Steve马上就去。

Rogers队长正对着镜子一点点刮胡子，听到Kevin Nolte的声音，他探出头看了一眼，没见到Kevin，倒见到Bucky了。Bucky此刻正坐在地毯上，用一块布擦手里拿着的皮鞋。Rogers队长一眼就认出那是自己的鞋子。

“嘿，Bucky？”Steve冲了冲刮胡刀，洗了脸，拿过毛巾擦了擦，然后快步走出来。他从来没让Bucky做过这样的事：给Steve擦皮鞋——以往这都是Steve自己做的。

“我只是顺手帮你，”Bucky见他大惊小怪的表情，把擦干净的皮鞋递给他，“就像你以前帮我擦鞋那样。又不收你的钱，用不着这么紧张。”

Steve看着Bucky调侃他的表情。就在几个小时前，这双带着笑意的眼睛还含着眼泪，这双正在擦皮鞋的手无力地虚握着，手心里全是汗水，就在几个小时前，这个和Kevin Nolte谈笑风生的Bucky Barnes在队长床上累得说不出一个字，只是喘气，努力地笑，让Steve忍不住搂紧他，亲吻他眼角每一条上扬的纹路，亲吻他仿佛带着甜味的嘴角。

Bucky手里的皮鞋被拿开了，Steve靠过来，越来越近，把坐在地毯上的Bucky压得不得不仰躺下。Bucky直笑，Steve吻了他的脸一口，揉他的手：“不用帮我擦。”然后沿着脖子吻下去，隔着Bucky刚穿上的衬衫咬他还肿着的乳头。Steve的口腔很热，Bucky又敏感，被他咬得一个激灵，连忙摇头，手扶着Steve肩膀，笑得直喘：“喂，Steve，喂，我们快出门了——”

 

他们能隔着窗子，听到外面运兵车碾过路面，听到大兵们肆意的笑声，歌声。Steve坐在沙发上，直起自己的衬衫衣领，把领带套上去，他低头望正趴在他胯下张着嘴吸含他老二的Bucky，看Bucky被塞得圆圆鼓起的脸蛋。Rogers队长强忍着把领带调整好，才托住Bucky的头，把被舔湿的阴茎从里面抽出来。

这种心血来潮的性爱，他们已经越来越习惯了。Bucky笑得直喘：“别射进去……”大概被Steve需要这事真的让Bucky这么快乐，让Bucky甘愿在任何时候任何地方为之冒险。Bucky红着脸，被快速脱了裤子，跪在沙发上，让Steve抱着操得一句话断断续续，说不清楚。Steve吻他的嘴，Bucky不想弄乱Steve的衬衫——万一一会儿被Kevin发现怎么办——Bucky只好咬自己的手背。

 

Steve到底还是射进去了，无论射过多少次，超级士兵的精液似乎从不会变得稀薄，Bucky眨着泛红的眼睛，赤裸着下半身躺在沙发上，咬着牙直哆嗦。等平复了呼吸，Bucky才懊恼地说没时间洗澡。

“那怎么办，我们该出门了。”Rogers队长揉着自己好兄弟柔软的汗湿的腰和屁股，贴在对方耳边小声说，装作他已经思考过了。

这浑小子，如果放到以前，他一定会就自己的鲁莽和任性不停对Bucky道歉，直到得到Bucky的原谅才肯罢休。

他知道Bucky不会生气的，Bucky会揉他金色的短发，吻他英俊的脸，告诉他不用道歉，哥们，没关系，不是什么大事……有时Steve分不清自己到底是为什么鲁莽，是因为真的控制不住冲动，还是贪恋Bucky这种带着纵容的温柔的“原谅”。

不过这会儿他连道歉都省去了。仿佛他觉得这么做是有些必要的，不需要道歉。

Bucky闭了一下眼睛，因为Steve的手指正伸进他后面，故意搅弄他体内的精液。“那怎么办……”Bucky脸颊贴着沙发垫，苦笑着问。这不比在夜里胡闹，小细节谁也发现不了，他们要去别人家做客，要穿齐整的衣服，Bucky一定会把衣服弄脏。

Steve抱着Bucky，看了一圈，只在沙发后面发现了自己的一双手套，这手套有两层，外面是皮质的保暖层，里面是尼龙质地的内胆。Steve把左手手套的内胆抽出来，一边吻Bucky的脸一边把Bucky下面的双腿慢慢分开。

Bucky扭开头，皱着眉，感觉Steve把什么东西塞进他体内了。原来是Steve的手套。Steve把细细的手指部分并在一起，掰开Bucky的臀缝把小洞塞满，然后把剩余的手掌部分包在外面。

“我……”Bucky的脸有点红，他想说他觉得不太舒服，话还没出口，Steve捡起掉在地上的内裤，套在Bucky的双脚脚踝上，拉着提上来，把Bucky的臀部严丝合缝地包住了。

 

笔直崭新的长裤贴着Bucky的腿垂下来，换好的衬衫外面套上被洗衣妇熨烫过的没有一丝褶皱的军礼服外套，镜中的Barnes中士看上去精神极了。Steve低头帮他系领带，手摸Bucky还泛着点红带着点热的脸颊，Steve又忍不住搂Bucky的腰。“不舒服吗？”Steve在耳边问。

Bucky低着头笑，他咬着嘴唇，包裹严密的军服里，带着Steve气味的手套内胆就塞在他体内，把队长射进去的精液全堵在里面。

并不是Bucky想得多，他能从Steve的眼神里感觉到，Steve也是这么想的——队长的手就插在他后面，无论Bucky这会儿去哪里，去见谁，队长的手，队长的精液都在他体内。

“我要带着它多长时间？”Bucky闷声问。

“只是吃个午饭……”Rogers队长摸中士发红的耳垂，试着安慰中士。队长也忍不住笑了。

“不会掉出来吧，那就太丢人了。”中士自嘲似的嘀咕。

Rogers队长看得出来，他的中士正在害羞，而且是很害羞。Bucky大概从没想过这样的事，哪怕他敢和Steve在野外做爱，扮成“队长的女孩”，哪怕他曾在Steve面前被上到失禁，哪怕他几乎全身的每寸皮肤每个入口都被Steve的精液碰过了……但体内含着Steve的精液，特意用Steve的手套塞住，外出到大学同学未婚妻家里吃午餐。

这事儿对Bucky来说有点过了，他在Steve面前能百无禁忌，不代表他就全不在乎，很多时候只是因为他爱Steve而已。Rogers队长知道，他认识的那个Bucky Barnes脸皮是很薄的。

“没人能看到，”Rogers队长说，他隔着军裤摸自己中士的腰，向下摸到屁股，“你这么紧，Bucky，相信我，怎么会掉出来。”

 

Bucky扑哧一声笑了，如果不是真的不太舒服，他真想踢Steve一脚。也就Steve这家伙能把“你这么紧”这种话说得如此一本正经。“真的？”Bucky笑着咬住嘴唇，似乎已经从害羞的紧张中解脱出来了，被Steve低头好一顿吻。

“嗯，特别紧……”Rogers队长在自己中士领口处嗅了嗅，一边将对方又抱过来，一边皱起金色的眉毛，眨着那双蓝眼睛佯装思考，“怎么闻到一股美国队长的气味，好浓啊。Barnes中士，私下里偷偷做了什么……老实交代。”

 

Kevin Nolte的未婚妻Hafsia很漂亮，一头栗色长发，深绿色的眼睛，Kevin曾提起她有点龅牙，但Bucky并没有看出有哪里不自然。

反倒是Kevin Nolte，他才是最不自然的那个。一个满口粗话的兵痞，在未婚妻面前居然开始咬文嚼字了。Bucky一个劲儿低头笑。Hafsia问他笑什么，Bucky抬起头，就见Kevin一个劲儿对他挤眉弄眼，Bucky立刻咳嗽一声，配合地板起脸来。可听Kevin说不两句话，Bucky又忍不住咯咯笑起来。

Hafsia对Rogers队长格外热情，这不奇怪，Bucky他们小队走到哪儿，哪儿的女孩子都会立刻对Steve投去热情的飞吻和媚眼。仿佛没有女人能抵挡Steve Rogers的魅力，连Bucky身边的姑娘们也常常被Steve抢了去。

“难以置信，”Kevin一脸严肃地说，这个小Steve现在受欢迎的程度简直可怕，连Hafsia看小Steve的眼神也不对劲，像是小女孩追星似的，“我说，你们俩——”结果一转头，发现身边这哥们也正抬着头，傻乎乎乐呵呵盯着小Steve看呢，像是……小男孩追星似的。

Kevin Nolte说：“我怎么觉得你有点痴迷。”

Bucky才回过头来：“什么？”

Kevin怀疑地看了Bucky一眼：“你脸怎么这么红，又发烧了？”

Bucky吓了一跳，就见Kevin的手伸过来，搭在他头上：“好像真的有点热。”

说时迟那时快，Rogers队长绕过身边的女士到Bucky身边去：“怎么了？”Kevin眼疾手快回自己未婚妻身边，再回头看，发现小Steve已经把Bucky从额头到耳朵摸了一个遍。

 

吃完饭的时候，Hafsia的姐姐过来了，抱着一个小女孩，牵着两个小男孩，一进屋见到Rogers队长真的在，立刻激动地放下孩子跑过来。

Bucky幸灾乐祸地看Steve被小孩子缠住。

“Kevin，婚期定在什么时候？”Bucky问。

Kevin走出屋子，站在路边，他们的牧场后面已经被盛开的番红花占满了：“等你们从捷克回来。”

“专门为我们推迟吗。”Bucky双手插进口袋里，踮了踮脚，笑着说。

Kevin盯着他，摇头：“我只有你一个老朋友在这里，Bucky……现在打着仗，那几个混蛋也不能从美国跨越大洋来参加婚礼……你如果也不来，你想我会多遗憾？”

Kevin看起来认真极了，Bucky感觉得出，Kevin对这桩婚姻是认真的。他想起18岁那年，他们在大学校园里胡作非为，他想起Kevin一次又一次叛逆的举动，为了争取年轻人心目中最至高无上的自由。

Bucky一直是喜欢Kevin的，这是个有趣的家伙，值得成为朋友。而如今，他在战火纷飞的欧洲和Kevin重逢，27岁的Kevin Nolte，距离他们第一次见面也快十年了，他们看着彼此脸上生出的皱纹，除了Kevin剃掉的长发，十年似乎什么也没有改变，Bucky走过去，伸出手一把将Kevin抱住。

“老天，你要结婚了，Kevin，你要成家了！”Bucky大声说。

Kevin Nolte哈哈大笑，一把搂住Bucky：“我也觉得不可思议。”

“我一定会来参加，一定要等我来。”Bucky说。

“嗯……不知我这辈子有没有机会参加你的婚礼啊，哥们。”Kevin说。

Bucky愣了愣，一笑，摇摇头。冬日的风吹过Bucky额前的短发，露出他蓝色的带笑的眼睛。Bucky眼里很少有看得见的愁绪。

“别告诉我你不想。”Kevin说。

“我没想过。”Bucky如实说。

仿佛不想就不会被它困扰。婚姻，对Bucky Barnes来说，这的确是个有点遥远和不切实际的东西。

“他呢。”Kevin问。

“谁？”Bucky愣了愣，顺着Kevin的目光，Bucky望向窗内正抱着一个小男孩微笑的Steve Rogers。

Bucky明显犹豫了。

 

“其实我一直知道，你们，你和Steve，你们是我们无法理解的那一类人。你们考虑的事，生活的目标，都和我们不同。他很了不起，对吗。他和你。你们很了不起……但愿你懂我在说什么，Bucky。”

“自由是一种很珍贵的东西。只是我以前的想法过于狭隘了。和Hafsia在一起的这段时间，我知道自由可以不用是孤独的。她让我充满勇气。我爱她。如果没有遇到她，或许我仍然认为孤独是必要的，是人生道路上的绝对正确。我想……人没有理由去仇视爱，去抗拒自己的本能，没有人不值得被爱，爱不与任何事情矛盾或抵触。”

“我为什么和你说这些呢，你从来没有过这种困惑，对吧Bucky。你和小Steve如果其中一方是女孩，八成你们上大学时就结婚生小孩了。”

 

Rogers队长放下手里的孩子，他想他和Bucky已经打扰了很长时间，该回去了。他告诉Hafsia，他会来参加婚礼。Hafsia看向窗外，问：“你和Barnes先生一起来？”

Rogers队长点点头。

Hafsia一笑：“Kevin之前告诉我，说你们是一对。原来是真的。”

Rogers队长一愣。

“你们都是好人，希望你们到时候都能来。”

 

*

 

冬季的法国乡下，已经很少能见到花了，到处是枯败的树，只有草丛里遍布的番红花还有丁点鲜艳的颜色。Bucky问Steve跟那些孩子玩得怎么样：“我不知道你这么喜欢小孩。”

Steve打量Bucky的表情，然后转过头，似乎笑了。半晌Steve问：“你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，喜欢……”Bucky说，他往前走，在牧场远处看到了一座湖，Steve跟在身后，广阔的牧场仿佛看不到边际，Steve把手从汗湿的裤袋里抽出来，在路上撑住自己中士的腰，Bucky转头看了他一眼。

“真想不到，Kevin这家伙真的要结婚了，”Bucky走近湖边，小声说，“他临走时说的话真对，爱不与任何事情抵触或矛盾……”

Steve站在他身后，没有作声。

“如果我能早点懂得男人也可以喜欢男人，哥们……”Bucky对着湖面吹来的风眯了眯眼，他说到一半，欲言又止。

 

Steve问他想说什么，Bucky愣了愣，不肯说下去了。他刚才大概没意识到自己在说什么，这会儿他反应过来了，于是只说了半句就笑着闭上嘴。Steve朝他走过来，他也不退后，Steve搂他的腰，他在Steve面前仰着头，一双弯弯的蓝眼睛坚持着睁大了，就是不说。

“队长请求你说完，好吗……要不然换成命令也行，”Rogers队长近近瞧着Bucky的脸，不知是因为Rogers队长的体温偏热，还是因为什么别的，Barnes中士的耳朵一下子红了一小片，“服从命令可是士兵的天职。”

中士一个劲儿摇头，咬着嘴唇，嘴角扬起，更不说了。

Rogers队长没办法。他手摸下去，捏住中士衣摆下的屁股。他好像隔着裤子摸到Bucky后面塞着的队长的手套了。

“好好好，我说我说……”被放倒在草地上的时候，Bucky发现身旁的花枝比他的头还高些。白的，黄的，还有紫色的花朵浮在他头顶，像他和Steve小时候玩的那种蜡烛灯。

以前就是这样，借着酒醉的Bucky总喜欢躺在Steve的床上，把整张床都占据了，Steve手里握着的蜡烛在他头顶盘桓，Bucky看不清楚，只觉得眼前亮了一片，那一定是Steve。

Bucky皱了皱眉，似乎又反悔了：“现在是白天，队长，你难道打算在这儿脱你士兵的裤子。”

“为什么不能，”Rogers队长的口气听起来已经准备这样做了，“士兵也不是没脱过。”

“会被人看到！”Bucky下意识想伸手抓自己的裤子，结果双手都被压住了，动不了。

“那中士就把话说完整。”

 

Bucky犹豫了一会儿，Steve压在他身上，长长的睫毛抬起来，蓝色的眼眸盯着Bucky的脸。Bucky觉得Steve的眼睛真透明，真漂亮，Steve是没有瑕疵的，Bucky心脏扑通扑通直跳，也不知道这附近有没有人路过，他不敢胡闹，草丛并不高。

Steve低下头，他们离得越来越近，呼吸越来越密，嘴唇都快要贴到一起了。

“如果我早点懂得，男人也可以喜欢男人，”Bucky忽然说，他抬起眼，凝视Steve的脸，“……那当时，某些事一定会发生的……”

“哪些事？”Steve试探地问他。

他们还是没有接吻，尽管已经离得很近很近了。湖边的潮湿空气吹拂着草叶，还有番红花的香气，贴着他们嘴唇的边缘从缝隙钻进钻出。

Bucky的目光在Steve的注视下并没有躲避，他老实地笑了：“Kevin说，我和你，如果其中一方是女孩，八成上大学时我们就已经结婚了。”

Steve一愣，点点头。

半晌Steve说：“他说得对，中学时太早了，大概不允许结婚吧。”

Bucky圆圆的眼睛一瞪，哑然失笑。

Steve没说话，眉尾却垂下来，也笑了。

他到这时才亲了一下Bucky的嘴，触感很柔软，像布丁一样，像Bucky这个人一样。Bucky的嘴唇是湿的。

“我那时候太穷，估计也没有钱办什么婚礼。”Steve坦诚地说。

“我有一些存款。”

Steve摇头，他抬起Bucky的手，天有点冷，他把Bucky的手搓热了，一下下吻那手背：“如果没有来当兵，不知我要卖多少报纸才够和你结婚，Bucky。”

“不需要多少钱，而且我也有钱。”

“总不能让你和我住在一起，你知道的，我家那里太不安全，而且天花板还漏水。”

“那就住在我家。我们一起买新房子。”

“你父母会不同意，一定有很多比我有钱，也比我健康的人想和你结婚，Bucky。他们不会愿意你和一个卖报纸的一穷二白的病秧子结婚，我甚至没有从学校毕业。”

“老天，你在说什么。”

“我在说……如果你和别人结婚，我是说如果，Bucky……我大概会嫉妒疯，”Steve在笑，在自嘲，“幸好我们没有人是女孩。”

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，Steve看似玩笑的话似乎让Bucky有点受伤。

“你在想什么……有你就足够了……”Bucky小声说，他双眼睁大，去搂Steve的脖子，他张开嘴，让Steve的舌头挤进来。Bucky闷喘着气，他的队长吻得他缺氧，呼吸困难，腰杆发颤，连眼眶都湿了。Steve似乎总有这个本事，让Bucky宁愿把所有东西，把所有的自己都给他。Steve绝不只是个一穷二白的病秧子，Bucky知道Steve拥有什么。

“说了半天……我们的确没有人是女孩……”Bucky在草泥里仰着头，眼睛弯着，苦笑着望Steve。

从出生的那一天起，他们就注定不可能结婚。

 

Steve手伸过来，摸Bucky的耳朵，手指珍惜地插进Bucky的头发里。Bucky闭上眼，Steve吻他发抖的睫毛。

他们甚至不能成为情人。

 

*

 

发现湖对面有灌木丛时，Bucky抬了抬脖子，把胳膊撑在身后，直起上半身告诉压在他身上的Steve，他们或许可以到那边去。

Steve正低头翻自己的裤袋，有样东西一直被他放在口袋里，弄得他无论什么时候手心都全是汗。可现在需要的时候他又找不到了。

“去哪边？”Steve没听清楚。

Bucky愣了愣，舔了舔嘴唇，刚准备说话，Steve先打断了他。

“找到了……”Steve笑了，似乎有点紧张，那像是一张叠起来的纸，被Steve手里的汗浸得有点湿。

“Bucky，给。”

Bucky在Steve的注视下接过来，他不明白这是什么。

他有点犹豫地打开。

 

Steve还压在他身上，似乎觉得Bucky这么用手肘撑着太累，Steve把手捞到Bucky身后，扶着他的腰。

Bucky瞪着面前的纸，看了好半天才确定这是什么，确定上面写了什么字，他迟钝地抬起头，看面前的Rogers队长。

这么冷的天，他的队长居然在出汗。Steve Rogers一脑门全是汗，努力抿着嘴唇，喉咙吞咽着，蓝眼睛紧盯着Bucky的反应。不知道参军体检时他是不是也这么紧张。

那明明只是一张人寿保险单而已。

“这……这代表什么？”Bucky问，心虚地笑了，声音出奇的轻。Bucky显然没什么底气。

“你觉得呢。”Rogers队长一头金发全是汗，试探地问他。

“我……”Bucky直眨眼，一会儿看看那张纸，又看Steve的脸，“不，Steve，别拿这个开玩笑，我会以为——”

Steve问：“你觉得我在开玩笑吗。”

Bucky一愣，嘴还张着，却一下子没声音了。

 

Steve喉结滑动，手腕用了用力，把Bucky抬起的上半身搂得更紧了点。他好像太心急了。

“你真的觉得我在开玩笑，Bucky？”

Bucky好像傻掉了一样。

 

Steve凑近了去看Bucky的眼睛。

“你会以为什么，Bucky？”

Bucky在他跟前眨了一下眼，又眨了一下，Bucky屏住呼吸紧盯着那张纸，眨第三下时，Steve能清楚地看到有一点点透明液体从Bucky眼角渗出来。

Bucky深吸了一口气，像在压抑某种情绪，Bucky笑着，好像有点慌了：“你确定这有必要吗……”

 

Bucky身上有股淡淡的香味，Steve闻得出来，那是须后水的气味。他把鼻子钻进Bucky的头发里，去闻更多的Bucky，他把舌头探进Bucky嘴里，去尝更深的Bucky。Bucky始终低着头，执拗地望着那张纸。Bucky问他这有必要吗。Steve摸Bucky的脸，吻Bucky的额头和鼻尖。Bucky好像有点哽咽了，好像被Steve给他的东西困扰住了，他的蓝眼睛里好像下了一场雨，嘴角却是晴天。

“我能做什么。”Bucky问。

“你什么都不用做。”Steve说。

“我……不，我该怎么做……Steve，你确定你想……”

Steve咬住Bucky张开的嘴唇，把Bucky的声音吃掉，Steve偏了一下头，扶着Bucky的后脑勺，好让这个吻变得更深一点。

Bucky捏着纸的手在发抖，Bucky快速眨眼，胸膛起伏得也越来越厉害。Steve早已不是当初那面“害羞的盾”了，Bucky应该感到骄傲，Steve都是在他身上学会的。

“如果你愿意，就把它当做一个约定，好吗……”这个吻结束时，连Steve也在喘，轻轻拍打怀中人的后背，Steve说，“如果你不愿意，就把它当做……你的队长给你的情书，和以前那些爱慕你的女孩子一样……他只是想告诉你，你对他来说很重要，他是认真的。”

 

“他填不了这张表格。就像你知道的，Bucky。Steve Rogers没有亲人。他没见过自己的父亲，十八岁失去了母亲，他没有兄弟姐妹，也很难拥有伴侣，毕竟他是一个病秧子，穷光蛋，在纽约，他曾经光棍了那么多年，没有姑娘肯多留意他一眼。”

“那他该怎么办，如果他去世了，谁会为他难过？谁会真的把他放在心里惦念。Steve Rogers如果真有那么了不起，又怎么会孤单这么多年。有时他很难分清他和你之前到底是友情，亲情，还是爱情。人活着需要那么多人，那么多感情，你的队长一无所有，他只有你，Bucky Barnes一个人就给了他所有。”

 

“什么样的人才能成为受益人？家人，兄弟，或是伴侣……Steve Rogers这家伙生命里所有重要的角色，好像全都是你。”

“我有这么厉害？”Bucky眨着越来越湿润的眼睛，笑着问，嗓子也像被什么东西堵住了。

“就是这么厉害。”Rogers队长说。

“你后来也没去补给办交过遗嘱？”Bucky问。

队长摇头。

 

他和其他大兵不同。他无牵无挂，孑然一身，如果哪天真的身死了也轻松得很，军队连哀悼信都不用帮他填。

“你交了吗。”Steve问他。

Bucky点头，过了会儿Bucky说：“我父母到时候会联系你，我也想……给你留些什么。以后退伍了，你需要找工作，需要钱。还有……你身上的血清，我不知道它究竟，会不会哪一天失效啊，或有什么副作用，我不懂这个……以防万一，对吗。”

Steve愣了愣，好一会儿他都没反应过来，Bucky说的话听上去就像Bucky已经准备离开了。Steve甚至不知道Bucky是从什么时候开始考虑这些的。

眼前的Bucky还好端端地被他抱着，眼睛很蓝，脖子很白，鼻尖有点红，耳朵也是红的。Bucky还是温暖的，会抬眼看他，会用复杂的表情调侃他，会捏着一张没什么了不起的纸，激动又不知所措地笑，或者投入地吻他。接吻时的Bucky越来越不爱说话，以前大概是怕他们彼此之间太像情人，一定要制造点声音出来才能缓解Bucky心中的担忧和尴尬，而现在，Bucky终于知道了，了解了，Bucky终于有了做Steve情人的自觉。

Steve攥Bucky的手，把Bucky更用力地抱住。Bucky身上穿的军服都被他弄皱了。

 

他们到湖对岸去。Steve看着Bucky把那张表格叠得小小的，小心放进外套胸前的口袋里。

“这算是你答应了吗。”

Bucky趴在灌木丛后面，Steve吻他胸口的口袋，压在他身上解他军服的腰带。Bucky咬着嘴唇笑，脸颊也圆鼓鼓的，惹得Steve很想去咬他，让Steve很想永远就和他待在这儿。都说再聪明的人遇到爱情也要糊涂，Steve Rogers从不犯错，他只是偶尔也甘愿萌生一些并不完全正确的小念头。

Bucky的裤子被脱下来了，两条赤裸的腿搭在湿冷的草泥上，Steve把他的内裤下拉到膝盖处，握着腿向上一折，塞进Bucky后穴的黑色尼龙手套立刻露了出来。

Bucky笑着摇头，微皱了眉，慢慢地喘气，Steve将他夹了三个多小时的手套一点点抽出来。Steve压到他身上，看他的眼神带着十成十的歉意和爱。

“里面大概干了……”Bucky对他说。

Steve早先射进去的精液早已经在Bucky体内干掉了。这会儿Steve托着Bucky的头，并了三根手指伸进Bucky温暖湿润的嘴里。Bucky歪过头，像吮吸老二那样认真含他的手指，用唾液把每个缝隙都舔湿。Steve目不转睛盯着Bucky的脸，抽出手指时，有唾液从Bucky嘴角流出来。Bucky抿起嘴，闭上眼，好像有点不好意思。

不知为什么，今天的Bucky看起来格外温顺，连玩笑也不开了。Steve的手指在Bucky臀缝那抹了几下，然后戳开穴口慢慢捅进去。Bucky被Steve抱着，只是喘，也不说话，就让他的队长这么用手指干他。

Steve已经硬得很厉害了。内裤掉在草地上，Bucky两条腿被大大分开，Steve压上来，龟头在Bucky臀缝里摩擦，激动得甚至开始流出液体。Bucky也被手指弄得很湿了。Steve红着脸问他，说“Bucky，我可以吗”。Bucky愣了愣，这家伙，这时候，难道Bucky还能说不可以吗。

 

仔细想想，他们已经在一起十八年了。Bucky凝视Steve眼睛里的汗水，被Steve激动的阴茎一寸寸挤进深处。Bucky只有二十七岁，在人生还未完全开始的时候，他就已经在Steve身边停留住了。

 

Steve吻他的嘴，问他：“你还没回答我，这算是你答应我的约定了吗。”

Bucky的头发在草叶上来回摩擦，被干得笑也笑不出来，一句话断断续续：“想要……什么约定，Steve……”

“我想给你一个戒指，”Steve说，他摸Bucky的鬓发，补充道，“一段……可能法律并不允许的婚姻。”

不知是Steve操他操得太用力，还是Bucky吓坏了，所以吸得格外紧。Steve干得Bucky嘴唇颤抖，睁着眼睛，几乎失声。

“Steve，”Bucky还结结巴巴的，Steve把他的头托起来，好让他的头发不再沾到泥土，“如果……真的……如果我们真的……你知道你要承受什么……”

“很多，要承受很多……Steve……”Bucky说。Steve吻掉他额头上的汗水，一直吻到鼻尖：“你要承受的也一样多，Bucky，你怕这个吗。”

Bucky愣了愣。

怕什么……牢狱？酷刑？怕极端的治疗，折磨，还是流言蜚语？

“你怕吗？”Steve又问了一遍，“如果能和我在一起……”

Bucky下意识摇头。他听见Steve的叹息：“我也一样……”

 

十八年足够了解一个人吗。每当Bucky觉得自己已经从所有角度看过Steve了，又总有全新的角度。湖边的风吹过来，吹起Steve的金发，好像一片光笼罩在Bucky的视线里。Bucky抱住Steve的头，闭紧了眼睛。Steve告诉他，他们都不会死的，不要浪费时间想什么遗嘱，不需要那种东西。Steve一边用他超级士兵四倍的力量把Bucky干得流泪，一边对Bucky说，如果未来有一天他的血清失效了，如果他没有死，而是带着一身副作用的后遗症，成了累赘：“今天的事，你可以反悔……”

他在开玩笑，Bucky知道，Steve说的时候眼角都是笑，但Bucky还是控制不住眼泪。Bucky反复吞咽喉咙才发出声音：“如果你真的变回那个豆芽菜……兄弟会陪你的，Steve，我陪你……过一辈子……”

他说的时候肩膀也在颤，Bucky认真了，Steve意识到自己说错了话。Steve说，当然，如果我变回了那个小豆芽菜，就只有Bucky能收留我了，对吗。

 

Steve说他知道，哪怕他再一无所有多少次，Bucky都不会抛下他不管。无论他变成什么模样，美国队长也好，弱鸡豆芽菜也好，Bucky都是爱他的。

Bucky闭着眼睛喘息，Steve的话居然让Bucky战栗着高潮了。Steve把他抱坐起来，揉着他的屁股把阴茎再次塞回去，高潮过后的Bucky嘴唇是软的，脖子是软的，腰是软的，腿也是软的。Bucky的头搭在Steve肩头，他说Bucky爱Steve的一切，所有，全部。

“没有你，我想我不会像现在，Steve……”Bucky被Steve托着下巴，在他怀里仰起头，Bucky的眼睛完全湿润了。他们接吻，Bucky张着嘴喘息，怔怔望着Steve的脸：“你就像……就像北极星一样……”

北极星，士兵的灯塔。迷失在外，看到它，你总能找到部队，找到家，找到你想找的人。地球上的渺小人类如何分辨得出北极星是大是小，是明了还是暗了。他们只知道那颗星永远高挂在他们路的前方。对Bucky来说，Steve就是这样的。

 

“Kevin说，我看你的眼神有点痴迷。”Bucky说话带着一股哭过的鼻音，还懊恼地笑。

“有吗……”Steve抱紧他。湖上的风吹过灌木树丛，轻抚他们流汗的皮肤。

“我不知道，可能有吧……Kevin很聪明。”Bucky说。

“那他一定也知道，”Steve吻Bucky的脸，“我对你有多痴迷。他一定知道我多妒忌他。”

Bucky没说话，Bucky被放回草地上，一支被压得弯折的雪白番红花擦过Bucky涨红的脸，被Bucky发现了，小心扶起来。Steve低下头吻他，扫荡他的口腔，扣着他的腰，下半身慢慢挺入。Bucky张开齿关，和Steve深吻，Bucky上下的洞口都被Steve牢牢封住了。

Bucky的目光告诉Steve，他多喜欢这样，Bucky多喜欢被Steve占有，就像Steve多喜欢占有Bucky一样。十八年，如果他们能早点懂得男人也可以喜欢男人，如果他们能早点鼓起勇气，忘记那些疑虑，或许这一切早就发生了。十八年，他们相互索取，又相互给予，他们共享很多东西：友情，爱情，所有的温柔，勇气，正义，理想，甚至生命。他们了解对方的需要，就像了解他们自己。这十八个年头足以改变一个人的一生。

 

Steve并不熟悉番红花。Bucky说，这种花很耐寒，只是喜欢光，遇到光才开，黑暗来临时它就喜欢闭起来。Steve说Bucky不太适合当狙击手，适合过慢节奏的生活。

“等打完仗，我就回去过慢节奏的生活，”Bucky笑着说，他靠在Steve身上，让Steve把滴着精液的阴茎再次插回他里面，Steve说外面太冷，还是Bucky里面暖和，Bucky只是笑，“那天在巴黎，听花店的老板说，已经，已经没有多少人养花了……花田都烧掉，种起了作物，因为饥民太多……”

战争毁掉了多少美好的事物，毁掉了多少人的生活。

 

黄昏来临时，Steve听到Bucky小声哼唱起了一首老歌。路很长，他握着Bucky的手慢慢地走回去。

 

_Way down upon the Swanee River_

_Far, far away_

_That's where my heart is turning ever_

_That's where the old folks stay_

_All up and down the whole creation_

_Sadly I roam_

_Still longing for the old plantation_

_And for the old folks at home_

 

Steve只希望来年Bucky生日的时候，他和Bucky能带着他们的约定，一起回纽约。他想给Bucky一个戒指，一个关于他们那段无法公开的关系的物证。Montgomery将军说战争将在1944年圣诞节前结束。Steve多少有些质疑它的可能性。虽然Hydra节节败退，但Steve他们至今还没找到红骷髅的老巢。不知道过两天的捷克之行他们是否真能有所收获。

若战争真的结束，Steve或许也不能离开军队。他身上的血清属于国家，不为他个人所左右。至于Bucky，他完全有离开战场的自由，Steve倒是暗暗开始希望Bucky能回纽约去，过平静的生活，不要再打仗了。就像当年Bucky劝Steve的那样。

 

Steve越想越多，脚步也慢，等回过神来的时候，Bucky已经在他前方的路上越走越远了。

地平线上，太阳正在下落。

 

_All 'round the little farm I wandered_

_When I was young_

_Then many happy days I squandered,_

_Many the songs I sung_

_When I was playing with my brother_

_Happy was I_

_Oh, take me to my kind old mother_

_There let me live and die_

_One little hut among the bushes_

_One that I love_

_Still sadly to my mem'ry rushes_

_No matter where I rove_

_When shall I see the bees a humming_

_All 'round the comb_

_When shall I hear the banjo strumming_

_Down by my good old home_

_All the world is sad and dreary everywhere I roam_

_Oh brothers, how my heart grows weary_

_Far from the old folks at home_


	23. Chapter 23

23:00，2015，美国纽约

 

Steve Rogers在日历上画了一个圈，笔握在手里反反复复地捏，捏完又丢回桌子上去。还有一天，距离Bucky的生日还有一天。这个生日Steve准备的时间有点过长了，长得让人感觉不到真实。

Bucky比他还要年长，Bucky即将98岁了。

 

圣诞节后，Rogers队长的绯闻在纽约，美国，甚至世界某些国家闹得沸沸扬扬，甚嚣尘上，一发不可收拾。Bucky Barnes，这个霸占社交网站热门榜首长达十一周的名字在很长一段时间里成了所有人的谈资，几乎每个人都能背出他的另一个名字，是的，“冬兵”。

报纸上有他，电视上是他，所有的手机里，平板电脑里，推送声一响，打开后看到的多半都是他。一开始只不过是零星几张街头偷拍，渐渐的一篇接一篇“内幕报道”忽然出现了，仿佛所有的时评人都在同一天约定好放弃手里的工作，把注意力全转移到这个古老的名字上来。Bucky Barnes，这个过去只出现在美国队长传奇故事边边角角的配角，一瞬间成了纽约这个冬天最不可思议的绯闻中心。

人们对他了解得太少，又揣测得太多。借着这段空白，他被描述得越来越神秘，也越来越传奇。在其中一个故事的版本里，Bucky Barnes与队长幼年相识，明面上是兄弟，地下却是情人，他“死”后受尽了苏联人酷刑般的折磨，反复失忆，又在重遇队长后恢复了记忆，并为之效命。Rogers队长则扮演了另一种对他来说极具颠覆性，却又在传奇故事里相当普遍的角色：一位敢于冒天下之大不韪的公众人物，有一段跨越近百年的不被允许的禁忌恋情，不管“死去”的爱人被折磨成了什么样子，是人是鬼，是敌是友，是错是对，背负了什么样的黑暗与罪恶，队长都没有放弃他，甚至至死不渝。这样的Rogers，活像万千女士们最喜爱的那种男主角，会在女主角死后念念不忘，甚至变成吸血鬼，独身数百年。

在这个时代，人们似乎早已经习惯了爱情的短暂，于是总想去歌颂那些他们明知不可能的绵长。感情丰富细腻的人比较喜欢这个故事，喜欢这样的队长，另一部分人则不屑一顾。他们表示，像队长这样的英雄，关于他的新闻最好不要总围绕着儿女私情（更何况还是同性恋，这叫喜欢美国队长的那部分思想观念相对保守的拥趸怎么承受得了）。这样的新闻对队长来说是种亵渎，会喜欢它们的人根本不了解，甚至不配喜欢队长，张口闭口“队长”不过是在附庸风雅。

最初的争执似乎就是这么开始的，这方人认为你们口中满身爱情标签的队长太恶心了，肤浅，而且肉麻；另一方则认为，你们口中满脑子爱国的队长才是虚伪透顶，像个政治宣传工具，行走的传单。随着新闻热度的不断攀升，矛盾也逐渐扩大。现代政治上的绝对正确让所有人对“同性恋”这个话题闭口不谈，而队长又少有绯闻，深受爱戴，矛盾只能被转移到其他方面。比如队长的绯闻对象Bucky Barnes。所有人都想知道这个教科书里的Barnes中士实际在队长身边扮演了什么样的角色，都想知道他是如何做到像队长一样跨越七十年来到这个时代的，想知道Bucky究竟在前苏联经历过什么样的生活。

他的过去被挖掘得更加详细，越来越多的机密文件被媒体从各种不为人知的地下途径得手并传播出去。人们这才知道，原来冬兵，或者说Bucky Barnes，所经历的并不只是单纯的“反复失忆，又在重遇队长后恢复了记忆”这么简单。舆论在悄然发生改变，从最初热热闹闹的年末绯闻到后面近乎失控的争端，不过也就过去了半个月的时间。

冬兵在前苏联的照片曝光那天，复仇者大厦门前的道路被全纽约的记者们挤得水泄不通，人流，车流，还有飞机航拍复仇者大厦顶楼，似乎生怕冬兵会连夜逃走。政府专线响彻整个楼层。Tony Stark不得不再次召开记者会，记者们的闪光灯让这位桀骜不驯的科学家头痛不已，他拒绝回答一切问题，只表示，连他，连队长本人也没见过这组照片。

冬兵的档案是Hydra内部最高级别机密，曾经为了有效地帮他进行治疗，复仇者们倾尽全力，也只找到过一本Hydra遗失的早期实验副本档案。如果记者们比复仇者的能力还高，纽约怎么还会需要这么一群人保护。并且，考虑到冬兵曾是一个杀手，顶级杀手，还戴着面罩，他没有任何理由会被人拍下这么多照片，还允许它们流传出来。除非他根本控制不了这些，或这也是他任务的一部分——照片从哪儿来，甚至这场闹剧从何而起，答案昭然若揭。

可惜的是，并没有人真的关心他们的钢铁英雄在说什么，没人关心照片的来源或爆料者的真实目的，大家只关心这些照片是否真实，这是否真的是冬兵，是Bucky Barnes。

照片里有一部分是复仇者们可以预见到的。有躺在手术台上的Bucky，闭着眼睛，正被切割着手臂，肩膀鲜血淋漓；有被关在笼子里的Bucky，系着锁链，赤身裸体，全身皮肤遍布青紫色的针孔，大约是刚被注射过镇定剂，冬兵蜷缩在积水的地面，脏污的长发凌乱，目光呆滞望着镜头；有被捆在长椅上的Bucky，头上扣着一顶巨大的帽子，目呲尽裂，面目狰狞，十成十正接受电击洗脑；有独自待在训练场中央待命的Bucky，无视了那些被他打倒在地正呲牙咧嘴的大兵，冬兵弯下腰，伸出一只沾血的金属左手，小心碰了一下地板裂缝里生出的一棵绿色嫩芽……

这些照片里的Bucky看上去就像被“前苏联人”猎捕和豢养的一头野兽，让人恐惧，又心生怜悯，不忍卒睹。他无疑是可怜的，他的经历足以触动每一个善良的人的心弦。

然后就是另一部分照片了。还有另一部分照片呢。画面里开始出现流血的死尸，出现大量面目全非的肢体碎片，出现烧焦的美国军服，出现哭泣的孩童，逃跑的女人，出现炸毁的废墟，燃烧的汽车，出现沾着血的被焚烧的旗帜，背景俨然就在美国本土，每张照片的角落里都有冬兵的影子，那颗仿佛与死亡如影随形的红色星星，暗示着冬兵曾经的所作所为。

 

记者们手里挥舞着照片，质问复仇者们在试图掩盖什么，如果照片没有被曝光，冬兵什么时候才能为他的过去付出代价。他们一遍遍问，冬兵是否真的是Bucky Barnes，Barnes中士是否真的叛国，他是应该继续留在复仇者大厦，还是应该接受隔离检查，以确保不会再次叛变，他和Rogers队长的关系究竟是真是假，队长是选择为了人民牺牲他，还是愿意为了他忽略人民，他杀了这么多人，就算值得同情，他也是极度危险的，他应当被判以重刑。

 

似乎已经没有人记得最初的绯闻了。新闻主持人在愈演愈烈的争议声中巧妙地选择回应最初的争议：娱乐新闻只报道娱乐的部分，这不代表队长除了爱情生活的其他方面有任何一点被我们忽视或是抹消。队长也是人，也要谈恋爱。爱情不是毒药，英雄还是英雄。至于冬兵，这就要交给政府和司法部门来判断了。

另一位主持人用的比喻则更实际一点：“队长爱人的方式很像他爱这个国家，在所有人都对其产生质疑，继而愤怒、失望透顶的时候，他仍在坚持，只要他认为这正确。这很‘Rogers’，不是吗。或许我们应该听听他怎么说。”对于冬兵，他不予置评。

 

*

 

地上落了一张报纸，已经被来来往往不少人踩上了乌黑的脚印，Rogers队长看见了，低头用戴着手套的手捡起来，看上面的照片。

照片里的冬兵握着枪，蓝得发黑的瞳仁在长发后死气沉沉地直视镜头，背后墙上悬挂着一面大尺幅星条旗，50颗星星，50个州，清晰的50个黝黑的弹孔。完美的枪法，精准得令人不寒而栗。而Hydra当年拍这照片的目的也再清晰不过。

“读者朋友们，让我们设想一下，如果本·拉登在911事件后声称自己是被洗脑操纵的，你愿意原谅他吗。再进一步，如果拉登声称自己在和全美利坚最值得信赖的美国队长谈恋爱——姑且这么相信好吗，虽然我知道这很难接受——作为平民，你愿意信赖他吗。如果不愿意，如果不能，如果理智尚存的你觉得以这种方式判断一个恐怖分子是否可靠是一件荒谬可笑，毫无道理的事……那你为什么愿意接受所谓的‘冬兵’？”

Steve把报纸叠起来。

 

机舱里的人们望着他的身影，鸦雀无声。队长进来了，在自己的座位独自坐下，也不说话，自从他和Bucky的新闻被曝光，他就没再听这些年轻人跟他开过任何有关“女朋友”的玩笑。而在最新的照片和报道出现以后，更是连对话都少之又少。

不过他似乎并不在意。他还是像往常一样工作，指挥任务。他神色如常，还会在任务间隙给家里打电话，似乎他要随时确保Bucky在家，确保Bucky一切正常，好好吃饭，好好生活，没有发生任何异常的事端。队长会在任务结束以后第一时间回去，陪在Bucky身边，长时间地盯着Bucky的脸。

 

在那天之前，所有的绯闻和舆论其实并没有影响到Bucky什么，就像Tony说的，迟早会被曝光，你们两个老兵既然有机会享受这个时代的开放和自由，就应该试着去应付，大家都会帮忙，没什么大不了的。可在那天之后，在Bucky眼睁睁瞧着自己过去的，连他自己也不了解的档案被大白于天下之后，Bucky显然被影响到了。

他不记得自己拍过这些照片，又或者他曾经记得，只是人类趋利避害的自愈本能让他把最深的细节全淡忘了。真相远比记忆残酷，愈合的伤疤揭开，又是新的伤口。在事实面前，连恢复记忆的Bucky本人也开始对冬兵的存在忧心忡忡，仿佛连他也觉得，大家的质疑是对的，冬兵是有危险的。他望着复仇者们，望着Steve，他平静地说，没错，这迟早会被曝光的。

Bucky早有心理准备，而这一天终于来临了。

“你很吃惊吗，Steve，我是一个这样的罪犯。”

 

Bucky那天临睡前问起，有没有什么后续新的照片发出来。对Hydra在他身上做了什么，拍了什么，他自己没有意识，也自然没有记忆，他不知道照片还有多少，还是现在就已经是全部。Bucky在害怕，在担忧，虽然表面上不动声色，但Steve看得出来，Bucky不过是在压抑那种慌张。而等到了床上，到了Steve手里，Bucky就很难再继续掩饰了。

Steve抱着他，长时间地吻他。Bucky的嘴唇很湿。Steve说，没有别的了，就算有也没关系。Bucky歪着头，被Steve压进床里，Bucky终于从那种紧绷的状态里解除出来了，他小声喘息，道歉，他在Steve耳边说“对不起”。

Steve明白，这是一道坎，发生在Bucky身上的事，还有Bucky对道德善恶观念的固执，这是一道坎，而他和Bucky始终没有跨过去。Steve不知道他们俩还将在这道坎前面徘徊多久，不知道他们到底还有没有跨过去，然后重新找回生活的希望。

或许没有，冬兵的罪恶永远无法被淡忘，或许有一天，这世上最后一个记得这事的人也将归于尘土，但Bucky Barnes，这个家伙仍旧不会停止惩罚他自己。大概从一开始，Steve能做的就只有陪伴，他能做的就是在每个夜晚去做那个倾听和给予支持的人。

有些话Steve已经说过很多很多很多遍了，到这会儿仍在重复，在Bucky面前，Steve似乎从不吝惜他的口舌和耐心，他只是怕没有用：“那不是你的错，Bucky，为什么要说对不起，你也是受害者。如果你是清醒的，你一定不会做那些事，无论被他们怎么折磨，你都不会。我了解你，Bucky，我知道你，我相信你……”

Bucky被他吻得几乎喘不上气，只能仰躺在床上静静地眨眼，眼底湿润。Bucky记忆里的Steve，无论是小小的豆芽菜，还是大大的队长，都不会把一句废话重复这么多遍。

Steve说到那些照片，忽然顿了一下，就没有再说了，Bucky睁着眼睛望天花板，感觉Steve抱着他的手渐渐收紧了。Steve的脸颊在颤。Bucky转了一下头，问“你怎么了”。

过了会儿Steve才出声，却不是回答问题，他问Bucky，你疼不疼。Bucky有些迟疑，Bucky没听懂他在问什么。Steve的呼吸越来越快，Steve滚烫的手掌在Bucky后背越来越用力地摩挲，指腹抚摸过Bucky每一寸光滑的皮肤。没有伤口，除了那条手臂，Bucky身上再没有任何如同那些照片里一样被虐待被电击被改造的痕迹。Steve吻Bucky的脸，把头埋进去，吻Bucky洁净的带着柠檬气味的长发。那些细软的发丝像一双手，温柔地簇拥在Steve的脸颊周围。

Bucky正望着他，蓝色的眸子聚焦在Steve脸上。有时候Steve很难想通一件事，为什么越珍视的东西，越想保护的人，反而越会遭遇那些残酷又叫人无能为力的噩运。

“我忘了……”Bucky眨了眨眼，这么回答他。Steve知道，Bucky就算记得也会说成忘了。他们还在接吻，Steve紧紧搂着Bucky，搂得肌肤紧贴，连身体里的空气也压迫出去。Bucky在这个吻结束后慢慢喘息，问Steve想不想做点什么别的。

Bucky好像已经在内心里忏悔很久了，以至于现在对Steve说话也带着一股忏悔的语气：“你应该，应该把我关起来，把我押送到法庭上，把我押送给上帝，Steve，但那样我就永远无法赎罪，无法亲手把Hydra斩草除根，也无法再看到你……你看到那些照片了，我的队长……我在连累你……”

他大概从没想过有一天他会和他的小Steve说这个，从未想过这会是Bucky Barnes犯下的罪过。

 

Bucky的两条腿被分开了，Steve拥吻他，Steve用手指探入他。爱是一种很复杂的情绪，可以同时崇拜，又同时怜悯。Bucky的这具身体既强韧又脆弱，它仿佛能无底线地包容伤痛，给爱他的人以温柔。Bucky在喘，手指抓紧了床单，连腰也不受控制地晃动，他的后穴早就里里外外地清洗过了，这会儿正在Steve手指的抽插和搅动下紧缩，战栗，湿润的内部一会儿张开，一会儿又紧闭。

Bucky并不说话，他闭了会儿眼睛，又睁开，视线茫然地望着卧室的天花板。他看上去就像回到了过去，回到那个刚刚记起一点点记忆的冬兵，被所有事情杀得束手无策，无助，又不知所措，他意识不到，他只觉得自己特别需要Steve。Steve正在亲吻他的大腿内侧，Steve说，他们一定会一起站到上帝面前，上帝会判Steve Rogers的罪，是他没有保护好Bucky，他不够好，不够强，不够快，不够负责，如果他能做得更好一点，如果他能救出Bucky，所有的罪恶和恐怖的梦都不会发生。

Bucky大睁着眼睛，目光不安地晃动，仿佛一闭眼就能看到那些照片里的画面，一闭眼，那些过往的血腥记忆就会出现在他眼前。Steve抬起头来，到他身边，攥着他戴着戒指的手，抱紧他躺下，Steve扶着阴茎，小声呢喃Bucky的名字，压着他挺进他体内去——Steve想要Bucky，Bucky也需要Steve。在被Steve进入的那一瞬，Bucky忽然闭上了他那双忙碌的蓝眼睛，仿佛被Steve进入这事让Bucky觉得特别安心，特别安稳，觉得不再害怕了。所有人，包括美国民众，包括Steve，包括Bucky自己，都不用再害怕“冬兵”，不用再担心“冬兵”作恶。

因为冬兵就在Steve手里，在美国队长手里，冬兵曾经走错了路，Steve把他找了回来。Steve就像为他定心的钟一样。Bucky张开嘴，慢慢喘气，Steve在他体内开始动了。Bucky想，Steve开始影响他了。这个过程总是不太容易，因为Bucky太狭窄，在某种意义上，Bucky永远是“新”的，需要Steve每天去重新摸索，开拓，需要Steve一次又一次地去校正这个“新”的Bucky，去让Bucky的身体适应做爱这件事，适应Steve的阴茎，适应“正确”。

Bucky并不知道他们的关系是如何变成今天这种状态的。那些记忆里纯粹的“爱”，纯粹的“欲望”，纯粹的对未来的憧憬和希望，仿佛已经距离他们很遥远了，而这并不是他们自己能控制的事。Bucky在Steve吻他手上的戒指时喊了Steve的名字，Steve抬起头，手撑着床单，厚实的肩膀挡住Bucky的视线，他听到Bucky用微弱的气音说：“这个戒指，你可以，随时，Steve，随时反悔……“

Steve愣了愣，阴茎在Bucky已经被操得一塌糊涂的后穴里停住，Steve低下头，看Bucky闪烁不安的眼睛：“……你后悔了吗，Bucky。”

Bucky屏住呼吸，想点头，又摇头，Steve的声音很低，又沉，像深夜的钟声，能悄无声息地穿透所有障壁，直达目标的心底：“你已经后悔和我的约定了吗……”

“就因为那些照片，因为那些你和我都控制不了的事？”Steve话音未落，Bucky的手伸上来，抱歉地抱住Steve的脖子。

 

Dr.Banner对Rogers队长说过，电击洗脑对人类脑部造成的损伤是永久的，对神经功能的损伤同样不可逆转，治疗过程需要长时间的陪伴，需要极大的耐心和毅力，并减少刺激，否则病人的精神状态随时可能崩溃，一切会前功尽弃。

 

“我不知道我究竟能做什么，Bucky，我该怎么做才能让你相信我，相信我们……James Barnes中士，你在听你的队长说话吗？”

Bucky嘴里咬着纠缠过来的发尾，大睁着眼睛。他不该那么说，不该说Steve“可以反悔”，这仿佛是个不能被触碰的词，这是个地雷。如果不是这句话，恐怕Bucky也不会知道这个始终在安慰他的家伙究竟是有多担心和害怕。

但事实上，在当初拿到这个戒指时Bucky就想这么说了。他不说因为他怕Steve难过，可现在，他又觉得好像再不说就来不及了。似乎Bucky早知道会有这么一天，早知道他和Steve仍然会分开。这会儿，Bucky的身体已经被Steve折成了个直角，抵在床头，双腿被掰开，脚底悬空，下半身抬高了，被插过的小洞湿软地朝上打开，让Steve的阴茎从中间一捅到底，捅得Bucky头皮发麻，大腿直颤，脚趾全都紧缩起来。Steve的阴茎在里面来回抽送，打着圈地摇，发泄似的往里面撞。这样很舒服，从Steve的表情就看得出来，像这样上Bucky让Steve舒服得要命。床始终在摇，Bucky像被钉到墙上，被塞得满满的，动弹不得，Steve攥着他的手锁到背后，这个姿势让Bucky看上去就像个被捆住手的奴隶，像被Steve拥有的一样东西，已经和这床融为一体了，除了像这样被Steve干，被Steve占有，Bucky什么也做不了。他只要一低头就能看到Steve的阴茎是怎么插进来的，是怎么填满他的，但Steve求他把头抬高。

“Steve……”Bucky小声说。Steve在流汗，Steve咬他的嘴。

“你救过我，在布鲁克林，你还救过很多人。战士们都喜欢你，信任你，Bucky。那些喜欢和信任不是假的。我说这些，只想让你记起Bucky Barnes本来的面目。还记得Dugan和Gabe他们吗，Kevin Nolte，你是他最好的朋友。他们都了解你，虽然这一代人已经成为过去，但他们对你的了解远胜如今这些新闻媒体和看客。Bucky，不要输给噩运。你应该相信，你是个好人，温柔的人，善良的人。你聪明，勇敢，坚强……你热爱国家，热爱生活，你从不歧视弱小，你平等地对待身边的每一个人，对待我……”

Steve说着说着，忽然停在Bucky体内不动了，他把头埋在Bucky颈窝里喘息，好一会儿才抬起头来。Bucky动不了，Steve喘着气，把自己的额头靠在Bucky的嘴唇上，然后是鼻梁。Steve的双眼湿亮。

“我看了那些新闻，很无聊，对吗。把Steve Rogers写成什么至死不渝的情人，我知道不是那样。Bucky，我不是什么很好的情人。我很笨拙，有时甚至粗鲁，又冒失，我经常顾不上你，又没有保护好你。在爱上你之前我没谈过恋爱，你是第一个，也是唯一一个。和你分开以后，我并没有试图去做一个单身汉，我只是还在喜欢你，我控制不住我爱你。Bucky，相信我，爱你并不是一件需要你的队长特意去‘坚持’的事。只是时间过得比我想象中还要快，几十年过去了，我见到你，还像是我刚爱上你的时候。”

“没有什么事能轻易改变它，如果将来的某一天，你觉得疲倦，如果你后悔了，你不再爱我，Bucky，如果你后悔和我有过什么约定，你可以，我们可以，当我们的约定不存在，这没什么。但是如果你只是因为那段过去，因为‘冬兵’，因为外面的流言蜚语……Bucky，你一直在赎罪，你在努力，你一直惩罚自己。这已经够了。你对自己这么严苛，总要给其他人留一点对你好的机会。”

 

“留着它，当做你接受你队长的爱。如果你不接受也无所谓，当做队长给你的，随便什么，纪念品之类的。别再说我可以反悔，我们认识这么多年，Bucky，你的队长，他有任何一件事反悔过吗？”

 

Bucky一句句听着，不再说话了。Steve在害怕。Bucky被放下来，两条腿打软，他和Steve接吻，吻得全身的氧气都被耗空，吻得一张脸通红，仿佛连意识也模糊了。他痛恨自己，他看着那些冬兵的照片，看到一个面目全非的Bucky Barnes如此轮廓清晰地出现在世人面前。他痛恨自己，每当他想惩罚自己，他惩罚的总是Steve。

所有的事都矛盾重重。他趴在Steve面前，舔着干涩的嘴唇，把Steve的一整根欲望全含进嘴里。他感到抱歉，又痛苦，他专注地吮吸嘴里的阴茎，更深地吞咽，甚至希望Steve把自己噎住，噎到窒息，就这么死在这儿。他在借此向Steve乞求一些力量和温度。

 

慢慢的，他们做爱的时间越来越长，以前总是Steve忍不住，从那天开始，希望再多一次的反倒成了Bucky。他们白天也不再一起出门。在Steve一口否决了Fury的提议后，这成了他们的唯一办法。镜头无处不在，不说记者，连路人都在对他们围追堵截。Rogers队长总能轻易避开人流，但不知为什么，Bucky就总是失手。他常常被堵住，被手机镜头包围，被闪光灯刺得睁不开眼。面对民众的声讨和质问，Bucky也表现得过于平静了。仿佛在Bucky心里，这都是冬兵理所应当要承受的。他有些不知所措，又很快冷静下来，他低着头，被推推搡搡，听着那些骂声，既不躲闪，也不反驳。

他从没有对Steve提起过这些，还是Steve自己在电视上看到的——那是冬兵，如果他不想被发现，这些记者恐怕这辈子也拍不到冬兵的一张照片，更不要说把冬兵围在角落质问和辱骂，冬兵的脾气有多暴躁，那条胳膊又有多恐怖，Steve是领教过的。

Tony对身旁的Pepper说：“该让那些记者自己看看，到底谁看上去更像‘恐怖分子’。”

说这是顶尖杀手，Hydra自己也不愿承认吧。

Steve不想看到Bucky受责难，但又不能做得太明显。没过几天，Bucky又在超市门口被指认了出来，他急着要回去给Steve做晚餐，只好闷头往超市里面走。他听到有人在议论，说“刚才有人见到那个冬兵了”，问有没有人拍到照片。没过几分钟，Natasha的车忽然停在了超市门口，似是有备而来，还在搜寻冬兵的记者们立刻全围了上去。Bucky看了一眼人群，不明所以地从超市侧门离开。他低着头，戴着帽子，走路回家。他手里紧攥着一只袋子，里面有一些蔬菜，还有鱼、果汁和奶酪。

 

Bucky特意换了一副新手套，把戒指仔仔细细保护在里面。他很清楚Steve多么需要他，他也被迫越来越清楚，自己的存在给Steve带来多少麻烦。他蹲在小巷子里，一个字一个字地阅读和Steve有关的新闻，他站在复仇者大厦顶楼的走廊深处，听到Steve的年轻同事在隔壁打电话，抱怨关于他和Rogers队长的事。街头的电视屏幕里，主持人开始声讨队长和政府对民众质疑的不闻不问，因为种种证据表明，冬兵还很危险，谁也不知道苏联人在冬兵身上究竟做了些什么，既然不能保证冬兵对民众来说是安全的，就不能这么让他继续活跃在纽约。

Bucky不得不被迫开始减少任务的频率。工作之外的大片时间，为了不让Steve担心，他只能一个人待在家里。Steve依旧很晚回家，他们常常一见面就拥抱，接吻，谁也不提彼此以外的任何事。

Steve大约也有一些事埋在心里。他在Bucky面前也总是笑的。他吻Bucky的嘴，搂着把手伸进Bucky身上带着体温的厚毛衣里去，他告诉Bucky今天世界和平，没有发生什么坏事。Bucky并没有笑，但Steve看得出来，Bucky喜欢听他这样说，高兴被他这样触碰。大概对Bucky来说，每天最放松的时候就是Steve回家以后。

 

不是没人提醒过Rogers队长，一个人被迫待在一个密闭空间太久不是件好事。更何况那不是别人，那是Bucky。

Bucky已经在Hydra仓库的静滞槽里睡了很多年了。

 

他们用很多时间做爱。他们之间的那些事，那些感情，让千言万语都变得匮乏，让情话都成了多余的废话，他们更生怕自己会说错话，怕自己给对方造成伤害，哪怕只有一点点。Bucky把内裤丢在地上，自己爬上厨房的流理台，低下头翘起下半身把自己打开。Bucky把所有衣服一件件脱掉，仰躺在淌着润滑剂的地板上，自渎给Steve看。Bucky找来绳子和衣裙，像他们记忆里一样，他把自己捆起来，捆得长发紧贴着脖子，捆得手腕都破了，然后又被Steve全解开。

他是Bucky，他好像又不是Bucky，仿佛有一双手，将Bucky体内那些被改造，被操纵，被控制的记忆又倒逼了出来，然后像一团废弃电线一样拉扯得到处都是。他不是冬兵，他好像又是冬兵，他望着Steve的眼神时而冷静，时而狂热，时而像是情人，时而又像仇人。他的记忆越来越混乱，不停拆散了又重组，他不知道什么才是真的Bucky，他想知道什么才是对所有人来说安全的冬兵。

没有人能帮他。这个世界用另一种方式剥夺了他的自由。Steve搂着他，问他知不知道自己在做什么，Bucky能听清这个问题时往往已经很晚了，Bucky后面已经肿得不太像话。Bucky趴在浴缸边缘，睁着眼求Steve，求Steve的手更深地进入他。

 

那一晚Steve把他的右手伸进了Bucky里面去，过程很艰难，Bucky很紧，Steve眼看着那不及手指粗的小洞被一点点撑开，撑大，撑得失血，容纳下Steve的拳头，又坚持着吞咽下手腕。

浴缸溢出的水在四周地面不断制造声响，然后在空气里升腾。Bucky张着嘴喘气，眼眶通红，皱着眉头，眼里的蓝色像是能淌出来。他看起来很脆弱，可他体内紧裹着Steve的部分又柔软又坚韧。Steve抱紧了他，男人的拳头在Bucky湿软粘腻的腹腔里面慢慢旋转，手指一根根打开，Bucky肠道里积满了Steve射进去的精液，Steve能摸到自己都在Bucky体内做了什么。

Steve听到Bucky在耳边边喘边问，摸到我了吗。

“我摸到你很深的地方，深得我很担心，Bucky，你难受吗？”Steve问，Steve呼吸的速度有点加快，我们的队长从不知道恋人之间可以这么做。

“很深的地方……”Bucky喃喃自语，他低下头，在Steve面前低下冬兵不安的视线，低下有点发红的鼻尖，睫毛也垂下了，“……我在你手里，Steve……”

他好像有点痴了。他说的是这几日来他从未透露给任何人的心里话。

“……无论苏联人，Hydra，对冬兵做了什么……”Bucky说，“你知道我，Steve，你摸过我所有的地方了……”

Bucky的大脑好像变得一片空白了，他不会说些别的，来来回回就是一句“你知道我”，或是“我在你手里”。Steve吻他，Steve好像难受极了，Bucky把垂到脚下的视线抬起来，执着地望Steve，Bucky眼角流泪，表情困惑，Bucky说，他也不知道Hydra究竟在冬兵身上做过什么。他不了解自己，冬兵不了解冬兵。他想了好几天，他不能保证自己对他人来说是安全的，他想得头疼。

Steve一点也不享受这个过程，Bucky很难受，下面很疼，很胀。如果不是Bucky执意恳求，Steve早就把手抽出去了。他搂Bucky的身体，亲吻Bucky的嘴，他说：“我知道你，我知道你所有的地方，Bucky……”

他知道他吻起来是什么味道，他知道他笑的时候眼角有多少纹路，多么漂亮，他知道他从小到大所有好笑的糗事，他知道他的一切，所有。

他同样知道他目前并不快乐。

“……我知道你最信任的人是谁，是你的队长，对吗……没有人对你做什么。你是安全的，我说的话你能相信吗。”

队长太着急了，他紧搂着Bucky，着急得语无伦次。

“你是我的，Bucky，我想这并不需要我的手来确认……是，我的手，它进入你很深的地方，但这说明不了什么。我对你的了解远比对你身体的了解更多……听我说，Bucky，我听说……我听说人的拳头好像和心脏是一样大的。你能感觉到吗，一个像我拳头一样大的东西，一直在你心里，那是手永远碰触不到的地方。你能感觉到吗，像我感觉你一样。”

Bucky愣了愣，茫然地眨了眨眼，然后点头。他能感觉到，他好像明白Steve在说什么。

Steve却有些意外，热水洗过Steve的眼睛，其实说了这么一大堆，连Steve自己都不知道自己在说什么，想说什么，他哭笑不得地问Bucky：“你能感觉到什么？”

“很……疼，很胀……”Bucky迟疑地说，他边说，边悄悄闭上眼睛，因为Steve凑过来，轻轻亲吻他的眉心，“你让我觉得心脏很疼……很胀，Steve……”

 

他只觉得那种疼痛远比Steve的手给他带来的感觉强烈十倍百倍千倍。他看着那些报纸，那些鲜血淋漓的照片，每个画面都像一颗铁钉钉进他的脑子。他看着Steve的面孔，他想，如果Steve没有这么需要Bucky，如果他们不是爱人，只是朋友、兄弟、战友什么的，他一定会躲得远远的，他一定会藏起来，让自己在Steve面前消失，让Bucky Barnes或冬兵消失，不再给Steve带来任何麻烦和痛苦。

但又有什么办法。他们相遇得太早了，太年幼，连他们的心大概也早就长到一块去了，肉连着肉，筋连着筋，连他们两人的五脏六腑都纠缠住，稍微撕扯一下，那疼痛对两个人来说都是擢筋割骨。

 

深夜，Steve帮Bucky套上外套，他们从复仇者大厦的停车场悄悄走出去。道路上空无一人，连星星月亮也退居一隅，高高地躲到天上的云后面去。

Steve摘下帽子，帮Bucky把凌乱的长发一点点理到耳后，春夜的风吹过他们的脸，Bucky愣了一会儿，才确定真的没有人在蹲守他们，没有闪光灯在等待“质问冬兵”。

难得的宁静，月色在Bucky脸颊上蒙了一层浅白，他们两人沿着东河，慢慢地散步。Steve望着远处的河岸，望夜里安详的纽约，他攥紧口袋里Bucky有些冰凉的手。

 

七十年足以改变很多事。以前他们也是这样腻在一起，憧憬未来，只是那时Steve总遭人厌弃，而现在，他们已经在未来了，他们决定陪伴对方余生，Bucky反倒忽然成了众矢之的。无论哪个年代，总有人替他们感到“不值得”，以前是Bucky，现在是Steve。Steve不知是自己看上去太傻，还是人们总把他想得太单纯。在值不值得这个问题上，没有人比他更有切身体会。

他现在不需要别的劝告，他只需要Bucky好好的，需要Bucky好好生活。Steve总是了解Bucky的。他只需要Bucky给Bucky自己，也给他，给他们，一个机会。

 

三月来临的时候，Steve变得越来越忙碌。Bucky经常见不到他的人，要到很晚Steve才能回来。他们吃晚餐，一起聊天，然后做爱，Bucky的状态并没有好转，但也没有太坏。外面的传闻甚嚣尘上，说政府迫于压力，将于本月底重启关于冬兵的谈判。Steve对此并不意外。他在睡前告诉Bucky，他们以前谈判过一次，第二次也没什么，Steve一样可以应付过去，Bucky不用担心。Bucky没吭声。和Steve接吻时，Bucky眼角是湿的。

最近Steve做爱时总有点太用力了，或许他压力很大，需要纾解，第一次谈判时他身上的压力还小一些，那时没有公众参与，他们也有筹码。而现在不同。有那么几次Bucky甚至在他怀里昏厥过去，Steve下巴也在流汗，抱着仿佛能拧出水的Bucky大声地喘。他们让自己变成两只单纯的动物。Steve习惯了把和Bucky有关的事情都一声不吭扛在自己肩上，Bucky倒是有几次想和他说点什么，可做着做着也就放弃了。Bucky似乎感觉得到，Steve需要他，Steve在害怕他要说的话。

Bucky倒是一点也不介意昏迷，仿佛这样也可以帮Bucky甩开那些纷纷扰扰的愁绪。

 

睡前，Steve总要帮Bucky把头发吹干。他手里握着梳子，顺着发根从Bucky头顶小心地梳下来。Bucky微垂着头，闭着眼睛。有棕色的长发掉在地上，纠缠在梳子上，Steve将它们一根根弄下来，捡起来，牢牢握在手里。

 

距离Bucky的生日不到四天的时候，Steve开始规划房间布置。他订了蛋糕，特意买了新的唱片，想在生日那天放给吹蜡烛的Bucky听。

他在纸上画了许多种方案，研究如何将98支蜡烛插进蛋糕里去。这几乎成了Rogers队长这段时间以来最放松的事。他在会议室里画了一张又一张，画着画着总忍不住想象Bucky看到这一切时的表情。

98支，Bucky98岁了……Steve手里的笔尖在纸面上停住。

上一次这样度过Bucky的生日还是1944年，那一年他的Bucky刚满27岁。

那一年没有生日蛋糕，战场上物资匮乏，大兵们没有任何庆祝的方式，Barnes中士喝了点酒，在昏黄的帐篷里借着醉意肆无忌惮地搂队长的脖子，笑着对所有人许愿，希望自己28岁时大家全都能平安回国，回到纽约。

如今这么多年过去，Steve想，他们终于回来了，回到他们的家里。Steve如今绞尽脑汁，也不过是希望他们留在家里的时间更长一点。

Jarvis的消息提示到第四遍时，Rogers队长才忽然醒转。他接通内置耳机，听到Tony Stark说，伙计，听着，谈判条件不简单，你要有心理准备。

 

Bucky生日的前一晚，Rogers队长照样很晚才回来，他很疲惫，却格外兴奋。关灯前他弯下腰，满怀期待地贴了一下Bucky的脸。Bucky问他不睡吗，队长说你先睡。

队长靠在床头，在黑暗中独自看手里的文件，因为明天要留出时间给Bucky过生日，Steve准备九点之前收拾完房间，就去找Fury把会开完。他在屏幕上不停翻页，一段一段地确认细节，忽然他转过头，大概是想看一眼睡着的Bucky，却发现Bucky就在屏幕的余光下大睁着眼睛，正直直盯着他看。

“很亮吗？”队长急忙挡住屏幕，他从被窝里钻出来，“抱歉，Bucky，我出去看……”

Bucky的手从被窝里伸出来，一把拉住他的手腕。

 

Rogers队长睡着时已经是凌晨四点钟了。他把手里的机器放到床头，低头看埋在自己身边熟睡的Bucky的侧脸。小心翼翼握住始终紧抱着他腰的Bucky的手，Steve打开被子，在Bucky身边躺下。刚刚在看文件的时候，因为怕吵醒Bucky，Steve一动也不敢动，腰和手臂又僵硬又麻木。这会儿一进到被窝里，Steve觉得自己全身都是温暖的，他在Bucky的体温里攥着Bucky的手，搂住Bucky的腰，学着Bucky对他一样把脸贴到对方颈窝里去。

Bucky还在沉睡，在他身边，呼吸均匀而宁静，对Steve来说，忙碌了一整天，大概就为了这个时刻，Bucky还在这儿，还在他身边，Bucky还是需要他的，这让他觉得所有的事都很值得。

 

Rogers队长第二天起床时已经晚了，他请了假，特意等到Bucky出门才睁开眼睛。自从搬到Bucky的床上来睡，Steve原本住的房间就用来堆放各种杂物。Bucky很少进出那里，也幸亏如此，Steve才得以把他准备已久的装饰物都稳妥地偷藏起来：成串的彩纸剪成的小旗帜，画着蓝色星星和Bucky名字的寿星纸帽子，会变色的灯光花束，荧光棒……Natasha第一次看到时告诉他这很老土。

Steve说，他们只是标准不同。

有生日的记忆时，Steve还小，他和Bucky有好几天的时间可以用来对付一堆新奇的玩具气球。Steve会特意制作一张卡片，唯一的生日邀请卡，然后在上面郑重其事写下James Buchanan Barnes的名字。在那个年代，Bucky始终是Steve寒酸小宴会上唯一的客人。

“如果你有更好的主意，可以给我点建议。”Steve说。

Natasha摇头，她从Steve面前的一大堆彩纸里抽出两片，看上面签字笔勾勒的简笔画，一个是Steve，一个是Bucky。Natasha问他是不是开会的时候都在画这个，Steve眨了眨眼，笑着没说话。

“我小的时候，也收到过生日礼物，”Natasha说，用手指比划了一下大小，“是一只红色的小金鱼，放在一个盛着水的玻璃瓶子里。养父把它送给我。很美。现在想起来是有点土，又傻气。但它很美。”

Steve向后倚在椅背上，笑道：“没想到你也能记得这类的事。”

“怎么，难道我不应该有像你们一样‘温馨’的童年记忆？”

“看不出你会喜欢金鱼。”

“我不喜欢，”Natasha摇了摇头，“后来养父捏死了它，内脏从鱼嘴里挤出来。一点也不美。他告诉我，尸体并不可怕。”

 

Natasha承认她是故意的，好在Rogers队长并没有被扫了兴。Natasha告诉他，也许重温童年记忆这招能奏效，也许不能。Steve和Bucky之间的那些事那些感情Natasha并不了解，但她在一定程度上了解冬兵的感受，Natasha很直白：“我懂他为什么看到你会觉得痛苦，我不懂他为什么现在还在硬撑。Rogers，或许你该试着不去干扰他的决定。”

Rogers队长紧盯着她的脸，是Natasha先认输了。美国队长的目光放在谁身上也承受不了太久，即使是复仇者们也不能。Natasha摇了摇头，尴尬地笑，她说，这也是故意的，Rogers，嘿，别扫兴。

 

Rogers队长一旦固执起来，基本上就没人能劝服他了。这叫人纳闷，在他变成超级士兵之前，政府和军队就没有安排一个相应的人能看着他，就没有人担心过美国队长也是人，也有弱点，也有从没遇过的难题，也可能会在命运的颠沛流离中出点差错吗。

 

在看到半空的衣柜前，Rogers队长还在想着，这一切会是个惊喜。

 

*

 

Nick Fury在会议室里挂断电话才注意到Rogers队长，后者似乎已经在他办公室里等了很久了。

外面的天有些阴沉，Fury让队长坐在沙发上，他开门见山，实话实说，这事是Barnes自己要求的。

“冬兵外派八个月，执行海外任务，期间禁止涉足美国，”Fury边说，边看了一眼办公桌上堆放的纸质文档，都这个年代了，和政府交涉他们还需要这些累赘，“谈判结束了。”

Rogers队长明显有些迟疑：“几个月？”

Fury瞧着队长僵硬的表情，这不是假装的，又一联想Barnes来找他时的状态，Fury立刻就明白了：“看来他事先并没有和你商量。”

队长愣了：“他要求什么？”

“他要求工作，要求给他任务。Barnes已经很久没有工作了，队长，你知道他在这楼里待了多久了吗。”

 

“他告诉我，他当初留在这里，有一部分原因就是可以借助复仇者的线索网络寻找Hydra的残党。如果现在没有线索，那么他愿意去做寻找线索的那个人。”

“你同意了？”

“我为什么不同意，”Fury迎上Rogers队长的目光，这一次Fury并没有闪避，“最早我给出过这个主意，这是目前最好的选择，对政府，对民众，对你对我，对他，都是，只是你当时听不进去而已。你容不下任何需要你们暂时分开的提议，哪怕Barnes当时同意了，你也一口否决。”

 

自从Bucky Barnes开始减少工作，他的日常生活就变得越来越单调。每个人都看在眼里，都能察觉到他状态不对。他健身，埋头在资料室里，他似乎想让自己随时处在一种准备工作的状态中，可安排给“恐怖分子”的工作又总是延后。他无事可做，偶尔出门走走也会遇到麻烦，轻易发生点什么都会给Rogers队长带来责难，有时帮路人揍飞个把混混流氓，路人还会吓得远远躲开。后来Barnes就不出门了。他常常一个人走在顶楼的走廊上，他看着每一扇窗子，看外面的飞机，有时路过的人和他说话，他也不怎么回应。

Dr.Banner的实验室一直为他开放，但Barnes只去过一次。那天他的状态的确不太好。他想逃脱这种无论做什么都会给Steve带来影响的困境，他想离开。

他也确实尝试过离开。复仇者大厦的监控拍到过他，他逃出门去，没有一个记者发现他的行踪，有几次他甚至逃出了纽约，Jarvis已经联络了Rogers队长，可奇怪的是Barnes又会在Rogers队长回家前赶回来，回到家里，长时间地发呆，然后换衣服，装作一副自己始终在家里待着的模样，仿佛这一天里从未发生过什么没有结果的逃亡。

Rogers队长知道这事，他并没有做什么，或者他做了，但其他人并不知晓。他回家的时间越来越晚，留给Bucky独处的时间也越来越长，似乎Rogers队长也抱着希望，希望Bucky每天都能回来。他装得若无其事，却还提心吊胆着给Bucky留出一大段回来的时间。

 

“你肯定预料到这一天了，队长，”Fury说，他站在窗边，看外面阴云密布的天，“现在情况特殊，只是几个月而已，就像出个差一样，会有人保证他的安全。事实上如果你们早这么做，民众对冬兵的反应或许还没有这么大，Barnes也不至于像现在这样。你们都是成年人了，我很少见两个成年人这么忌惮分别，伙计，这难道不是生活的常态。”

 

是，分别总是人生的主题，Rogers队长当然明白。事实上他不是没有和Bucky分别过。

第一次，他目送Bucky远赴欧洲战场，那时他们还年轻，Rogers对战争还并不了解，再见面时Bucky受着伤，躺在Hydra的实验台上奄奄一息，昏迷不醒……然后是第二次，Bucky在他面前坠下悬崖，那几乎是万劫不复的，Rogers队长曾以为这就是永远的别离，他悔恨，他没有再来一次的机会。再见面时，Bucky受尽折磨，昔日最亲密的人成了敌人，Bucky甚至不记得他了。无论他再怎么试图挽回，Bucky至今仍被冬兵的阴影缠绕着，他们的人生就这么被改变了。

现在是第三次，他怎么会放任第三次继续发生。每一次分别，他都在失去Bucky的一部分，他甚至有种感觉，注定要经受命运试炼的人是他，可沦为这场试炼牺牲品的只有Bucky。

 

Fury忽然说，在找回冬兵以后，他们好像对Steve Rogers的了解更加深了。

Rogers沉默了会儿：“你并不了解我。”

Fury转过身，望着他，他们队长的表情像窗外纽约的天一样阴晴不定：“我承认，我们都不怎么了解你。”

对Fury来说，聚集这么一群奇怪的各不相同的英雄来保卫纽约就已经足够操劳了。他的确没功夫去了解所有人。这个世界每分钟都在承受威胁，大家更多忙碌于工作，没什么时间谈心，交流感情。而就算有时间，英雄们也各有各的故事，各有各的秘密，那是不能为外人道的。

看看面前这个人吧，多么正直，多么无私，他的形象公正，荣耀，高大，他是所有美国人心头一面坚实的盾，人们爱戴他，拥护他，崇拜他，他像位神祇一样出现在漫长的历史中，他的传说也将永远延续。

可同样也是他，会在开会时频频走神，会一边执行任务一边偷偷给家里打电话。似乎只要一遇到和Bucky Barnes有关的事情，Rogers所做的反应就不再适合“美国队长”了。

他是Steve Rogers，站在Nick Fury他们面前的，是一个实际上只有三十岁左右的男人。他还很年轻，孤身来到这个时代，他只谈过一次恋爱。他曾与他最在乎的人生死相别，以至于他始终不能坦然地接受“再见”。

 

Fury看了看外面阴沉的天：“你可以带把伞，队长。”

“你知道他在哪儿。”Rogers队长问。

“我只知道按计划他应该今晚就出发。”

 

*

 

Bucky一直到夜里七点多钟才有了消息。谁也不知道他去了哪里，Bucky在给Steve的电话中说，他打算走前回一趟布鲁克林。

Steve在听筒的背景音里听到了列车呼啸而过的声音，还有嘈杂的人声，Steve站在陌生的路牌下深呼吸，人群在他眼前又来又去：“Bucky……你现在在哪儿？”

Bucky沉默了，那好像是很长的一段时间，Bucky说：“我在距离你不远的地方。”

 

Steve Rogers把机车停在路旁，他沿着布鲁克林的街道奔跑。那个戴着帽子的黑色人影就在远处的街角，有那么一瞬间，Steve居然没认出是他。

他们明明天天见面，他们天天拥抱，亲吻，做爱，但Steve不得不承认，他已经很久没在阳光下，没在夜色中看到过Bucky了。

“Bucky……？”

“……”

“Bucky。”

“Steve？”

 

“你是因为那些媒体，所以想离开的吗。”

“不是。”

“你是因为我？”

“不是……”

“那是因为什么？”

“……”

“Bucky？”

“你知道吧。”

“……”

“你了解我，Steve。”

 

“这是你自己的决定。”

“是。”

“你一开始就想这么做，是吗？”

“……Steve……”

“你责怪我吗？”

“不。”

“那你知道我爱你吗……”

“我知道。”

有人从Bucky对面急匆匆走过来，Rogers队长垂着视线，不留神被对方一下子撞开了。Rogers队长好像浑身没有一点力气，他转过头来望着Bucky的脸，望着Bucky的眼睛。Steve好像很不安。他张着嘴，蓝眼睛游移不定，好像还想继续问很多问题，又不知该从何问起。

他眼前的Bucky看起来和昨天并无不同，穿了一件夹克，夹克里面是衬衫，是Steve的衬衫，他戴了一顶帽子，帽檐下的蓝眼睛里闪着街边霓虹的光彩。

“那你知道，今天是你的生日吗，Bucky……”Rogers队长嘴角颤了颤，垂着头问他。

Bucky愣了愣。

“对不起，”Bucky眼底闪过一丝慌乱，“我忘了。”

 

Bucky说，他想在走之前再看看布鲁克林，事实上恢复记忆以后，他一直没能和Steve好好走过这里。开始下雨的时候，Steve把手里的伞撑起来，他比Bucky高一些，在变成超级士兵以后，他们两人头顶的伞一直是他举着的。这是他曾经的心愿，他对此已经习惯了。

他不习惯的是这把伞下即将又变成他一个人，哪怕只有八个月。

“你准备去哪里……”Steve问。

雨夜，来来往往的车流和人流在他们身边匆匆经过，没人留意他们。

Bucky没回答他。

 

伞一直习惯性地朝Bucky那边倾斜，Steve肩膀被淋得湿透。Bucky注意到了，他解开身上的扣子，好像想把自己的夹克脱下来给Steve披上。Steve低下头时，Bucky注意到他的眉毛和睫毛眼睛全湿了。

“老天，你不冷吗？”Steve好像受不了了，忽然双手用力搂住Bucky，把Bucky想脱夹克的手也紧搂住了。他就这么停在了路中央，伞悬在他们头顶，被雨击打得摇摇欲坠。

Bucky在他肩膀处慢慢闭上眼睛，Bucky能闻到一股雨水的气味，还有Steve身上的味道，那让人安心，又让他沉醉。纵横交错的车灯照亮他们的脸，鸣笛声响起来，Bucky转开头。

“哥们，跟我来……”Bucky在他耳边说。

他从伞下离开，Steve急忙抓着手里的伞抬起来，只见Bucky已经在路口前方的转角消失了。

Steve远远看着他，跟上去。

 

狭窄的长巷，就像他们多年前巡逻时走过的夜路，那么幽深，寒冷。仿佛走着走着就可以远离周遭的一切，走去布满繁星的天上。Bucky在前方的夜色里若隐若现，Steve跟在后面，紧紧地盯着他的背影。

伞早已经丢在了巷外，雨水像是把所有人的视线都蒙住了。Steve看不分明。眼前的究竟是那个救了他，笑着搂着，将小Steve领出小巷的Bucky，还是那个戴着钢盔，在一场狼狈的性事后装作什么都没有发生，闷声不吭和他一起巡逻的Bucky。那些耳边的杂音，究竟是Bucky皮鞋踩在地面上的嗒嗒声，还是Bucky背后的枪杆摩擦衣服的沙沙声……还是一切其实只是风声？

变成冬兵以后，Bucky就没有声音了。Bucky总是安静的。Steve听着耳边的雨敲打屋檐，越来越响，越来越大。

Bucky停下脚步的时候，Steve也不再向前走了。他们走到了这条巷子的最深处。Steve心头好像还压抑着许许多多的话没开口。他和Bucky对视，看着Bucky慢慢后退，背靠到小巷的砖墙上去。

Bucky直直望着他，一直到他走近，Bucky眼睛里有东西在闪光：“我会走很长时间……”Steve捧着他的头，抚开他的长发，吻开他的嘴，让Bucky的声音全淹没在雨中的吻里，“你不想要我吗……”

 

“是你让我坚持下来的，Steve……是你让我不再只是Bucky Barnes，又不再只是冬兵。”

 

Bucky紧搂着Steve的脖子，在他耳边虚弱地喘气。冰冷的雨水将他们体表的热度吸走，只有他们彼此身体还残留着些许能够温暖对方的东西。

Steve并不吭声，他的鞋底牢牢卡在雨水淤积的地面，他的手指深陷进Bucky衬衫包裹的皮肉里，他把双脚悬空的Bucky死死夹在自己与墙壁的缝隙中央，他操Bucky就好像他走投无路了，美国队长无法留住这个人，他没有办法。

Bucky的身体在他的拥抱里紧缩着，两条腿好像无依无靠的芦苇一样挂在他腰间来回摇晃。阴茎在Bucky下面的孔洞里来回进出，Steve低着头，发狠似的操Bucky，执着地吻Bucky的嘴。他的四倍力气好像一点也没有保留，这会儿全用到Bucky身上去了。

Bucky想出声，Bucky试图说些什么，最后却还是在Steve的吻里全都承受了。Steve好像已经哭了。Steve太用力了，Bucky分不清这会儿的Steve究竟是爱他，还是恨他更多一点。

“我很快就会回来……”Bucky在雨中喘息，他不知是雨太大，还是他真的让Steve这么难过，他脱力的十指贴在自己队长湿透的脸颊上，“给你的中士一点时间，队长……哥们……Fury说这就像出差一样，就像旅行。”

Steve真的哭了，Steve在他耳边叫他的名字，喊他Bucky。

 

他想起他们在这个时代刚刚重逢时的事，那时他对周遭的一切都毫无意识，他所有的记忆和知觉都处在一片混沌中，直到他听到他的目标在远处喊了他一声“Bucky”。

有时候，Bucky很难描述Steve对他来说究竟意味着什么。他想起和Steve的第一次接吻，那天他喝了点酒，Steve看上去就像被他占了便宜。而来到这个时代以后，反倒是Steve不得不占他的便宜了。

Steve忍了很久。Bucky后来回想起所有的事，想起在他还一无所知的时候，居然是Steve那家伙一点点教他，教他学会跳舞，教他下厨，教他怎么用身体来表达情感，表达爱。特别是当面对尚显懵懂的冬兵时，Steve明明硬得脸色都不对了，还要强耐着性子一遍遍对冬兵强调，人们是因为爱才做这件事，Bucky，你还不明白，所以我们不能做这个。

这就是Steve。这就是Bucky最喜欢的Steve。

就连Bucky找回记忆以后，Steve对他的态度还像是对冬兵那样，小小心心地保护，生怕他冷了热了磕了碰了。冬兵就像在Steve羽翼下破壳而出的一个生命。无论是出于对Bucky的保护和爱，还是延续下来的无意识的习惯，这个男人都已经无法将Bucky正常地放开了。

“我只希望你快乐，Bucky，”Bucky听到Steve在他耳边悲切地说，Steve还牢牢卡在他体内，他们正紧紧连在一起，“有什么事情，你都可以找我……我们可以一起解决……”

“我们以前也躲避很多人，在法国的时候，我们也曾经避人耳目生活了一段时间……我无所谓，我不在乎这个，现在我们至少有家，Bucky，我们至少还在一起……”

Bucky望着他。Bucky觉得很难过，Steve不该这么优柔寡断，Steve从来不轻易将恳求的话说出口。如果可以，Bucky怎么舍得让Steve去“避人耳目”，去“偷偷摸摸”——Steve Rogers不适合这种事，他从小就只适合光明正大，这家伙是他的队长，应该永远是堂堂正正的。

半晌Bucky凑过去，吻了一下Steve被雨水浸透的嘴唇。

 

Steve忽然闭上了眼睛。黑暗中，他好像在感受这个吻，感受Bucky的触碰。

没有任何差别。和他的回忆，和他长久以来的梦，他心底最深处的眷恋，没有任何差别。

“我爱你，Steve。和你在一起的日子，从小到大，我一直是快乐的。没有你，就没有我的快乐。”

“无论相隔多远，我想我一直和你在一起。我只有你，一直只有你，Steve。”

 

我只有你。这仿佛一句谶语。漫长的时间将那些情感，那些信仰，那些尊严，那些人和事一件件从Bucky身边剥离开。在这个时代，这个夜晚，一无所有的Bucky Barnes拥抱着他唯一还拥有的人，唯一还拥有的感情。他不像Steve，Steve的处境和命运能被一管血清改变，Bucky不能。谁能改变他背后那些被钉在耻辱柱上的历史，改变那些漫长的一去不回的时间。

这就是Bucky Barnes的人生了。

“我一直跟随着你，跟随着这个……从布鲁克林来的小个子，”Bucky的嘴唇就贴在Steve耳边，白雾弥散在他和Steve当中，Bucky的喘息听起来像低浅的笑声，“打起架来从不放弃，我要……看着他……”

Steve的肩膀没来由地一阵颤抖。七十年后，他们在布鲁克林。这个从布鲁克林来的小个子，还是要和从布鲁克林来的Bucky分开了。

Bucky看着他的眼睛是那么亮，那么蓝。

“你这家伙，小时候明明什么都不怕，现在怎么……别哭，Steve，嘿……Steve？”

 

*

 

幸福很难得到。Rogers队长对这一点深有体会。据说，很多坚强的人，很多英雄，拥有成功的事业，却始终过着苦行僧式的独身生活。原因无它，因“爱情”向来使人脆弱，易生疑虑，难以自控。畏惧感情，这本身就是一种软弱。

可Rogers队长不同。他从不畏惧感情，他也不软弱，他更不是“苦行僧”。他的爱情，他的爱人，从没有让他产生过任何怀疑。

 

Bucky带走了他的戒指，留下了一客厅的彩色气球和小旗帜。Rogers队长站在窗边，独自回想当年。他想起每一次他试图逃离人群，试图独自承担痛苦，他都会被Bucky找到，被Bucky牵着手搂着肩膀带回家去。要找一个和他有类似人生经历的人很难。都说爱就是缘分，可他和Bucky之间的事，绝不仅仅是一句缘分这么简单。

也绝不仅仅是爱。

 

如果他和Bucky之间还能保持那种，人们所说的，伟大的友谊，或许他能忍受，他能说出一句“尊重”，然后放任Bucky在经历冬兵的这一切后独自离开。但很遗憾，不是。他们之间也不是什么“友谊”。

他大概是久病成医了，也可能是心有余悸。那些因为Bucky而生的伤口仍在阵痛，Steve Rogers孤身一人望着窗外的纽约，望着这个新世界，他至今也没有找到机会痊愈。


	24. Chapter 24

24:00，1944~1945，法国

 

1944年的冬天，气温似乎比往年都要冷。帐篷上积着一层厚厚的雪，经常帐幕一掀开，冷风就像针一样狂卷而入，刺得人瑟瑟发抖。Bucky长时间地待在被窝里，两条手臂环住Rogers队长的腰，睡得蓬乱的短发就贴在队长胸膛上，像只猫一样来回蹭。Bucky一向怕冷，幸好Rogers队长不怕，Bucky说Steve注射过血清以后抱起来就像火炉，特别适合怕冷的人。

队长笑了，他说起以前在布鲁克林的时候，每每见到Bucky冷得缩在大衣里，队长都很想给他点热度，只可惜那时的豆芽菜太弱不禁风。血清成全了他的很多心愿。Rogers队长心里明白。他捏Bucky搂着他的手，揉Bucky头顶柔软的棕发。冷空气被隔绝在帐篷之外，Bucky嘟嘟囔囔地告诉他，外面天还没亮呢。

这种感觉很奇妙，对Rogers队长来说，一觉醒来，身边的好哥们并不急于离开，Bucky安静地躺在Rogers队长身边，闭着眼睛，呼吸低浅，平和。没有人会来打扰和催促他们，他们也用不着慌张，不用担心被突然闯入的战友们发现。Bucky嘴角眼尾还带着一点笑容的弧度，这让Steve心里头痒痒的，好像有个东西在挠他，在催他低下头去。

这个冬日战场上的早晨，比往日温暖许多。

Steve终于还是垂下了脖子，他边揉Bucky的短发，边托起Bucky的下巴，外面明明是凛冽寒冬，Bucky的嘴唇尝起来却仍像夏日的水果，柔软，清甜，汁水丰富而饱满。Bucky张开眼睛，那一汪蓝色的水面朝Steve打开了，Bucky在笑，Steve能在Bucky眼中看到自己眉目清晰的倒影。

 

三天前，Falsworth忽然问起队长，那张保险单是不是已经给了Bucky了。队长对此没有否认，只是问：“你怎么知道。”

Falsworth说：“看出来的。我还看出来，他一定答应了。”

Gabe在前面转动方向盘，踩着油门，插了一句：“这还用看。”

Rogers队长更不明白了：“有这么明显吗。”

Falsworth点头。

只有Dugan听不懂：“你们在说什么？”

“我们在说，Bucky这小子已经答应队长了。”

“为什么我没看出来。”

Falsworth如实说：“因为你还是个光棍，等结过婚你就明白了。”

Dugan后知后觉：“什么……队长和Bucky结婚了？”

 

Rogers队长和Dum-Dum一样没结过婚，所以他同样不明白自己和Bucky之间到底有了什么变化，能让身边这些老伙计们下如此断言。Falsworth告诉他，以前，至少在咆哮小队面前，Rogers队长和Bucky从没有太多的肢体接触，最多也就是搂个肩膀，连手都不怎么碰。Bucky一直特别喜欢扑到别人身上，把别人的头发揉乱，唯独Rogers队长，Bucky从未这么做过。他们一直在用各种方式避嫌。

“但现在看起来，你们已经学会把我们当成空气了。”

从一开始的牵手，到后来，Rogers队长会在车上忽然给Bucky一个吻，车上的其他人都不吭声，倒是Bucky吓了一跳，等回过神来，队长已经和另一边的Falsworth神态自若地聊起工作了。

咆哮小队们也开始配合他们，帮他们争取各种独处的时间，但对于他们在做什么，大家并不关心。用森田的话说，他现在只要看见Rogers队长和Bucky一同出现，感觉就像在看一对不合时宜，却又令人羡慕的新婚夫妻：“好吧，祝贺你，队长，只是看到你们过的日子，想起我孤身一人在这鬼地方打仗，真是惨。”

就连到达捷克营地，一伙人分配帐篷的时候，Rogers队长也“理所当然”的“不得不”和Barnes中士分享了同一顶。勤务兵问起的时候，还是Falsworth先把问题接了过去。Falsworth说过两天的任务很重要，队长和中士需要彻夜长谈。

 

这一“彻夜”，就险些真成彻夜了。到这会儿，Barnes中士身体上的痕迹已经差不多消失了，连双腿间也没什么特别的“罪证”，这是件让人沮丧的事，忙碌了一整夜，到第二天，Bucky仍像是从未被他操过一样。Rogers队长扶着Bucky的后脑勺，边吻他，边将他的头轻轻放在枕头中央的凹陷处。Bucky还在笑，Rogers队长压在他身上，用身后的棉被将他们俩一下子全盖住。

“还要做吗……”Bucky在亲吻的间隙小声说，边说边在高耸的棉被里抬起两条腿，夹在他队长的腰上。

“Bucky想不想。”队长吻他的脖子，边喘边问。

他们已经不用再顾及任何人任何事了。自Bucky留下那张保险单以后，再多顾虑，再多怀疑，在他们的感情和对彼此的承诺面前都不再是问题。事实上，从入伍到现在，这是他们第一次堂而皇之地在战场上住在一起。他们还在军队里，他们的秘密与外面的大兵常常只有一幕之隔。他们之间的所有事，哪怕一个眼神，一次触碰，都是在违反军纪。

但他们并不在乎，Rogers队长早就不在乎了，变化比较大的是Bucky，确切的说，他是在看到那张保险单以后才真的确定了某些事，才真的相信，对Steve来说，这份感情就是这么重要，值得他们为之冒险，值得他们去牺牲那些很可能意味着一切的东西。

而这份保险单，与其说它是Steve给Bucky的承诺，倒不如说是Bucky给Steve的。因为Bucky很难拒绝Steve的任何请求，Steve想要的东西，Bucky都会给他，一次拥抱，一个吻，一个个日夜……Bucky的肉体，心，Bucky的关于一生的承诺，只要Steve想要，Bucky都会给的。

无论如何，他们的关系终于尘埃落定。Bucky那塞满了“Steve Rogers”的脑袋瓜不再去质疑这份感情的必要性了，而Steve……

以前，他总是一到床上，一开始做爱，一进入状态，就开始控制不了地着急，喜欢抱着自己的好兄弟干个没完没了，昏天黑地。他总是那么用力，像个鲁莽的男孩子，弄得一头是汗，操得Bucky浑身哆嗦，操得Bucky一点力气也没了，蜷缩在他面前。他后悔得要命，可又不愿意停。Steve似乎想在Bucky身上弥补长达十多年的过去，又想在Bucky身上确定那些比过去更长久的未来。有时他也不知道自己是在和谁抢和谁争，就好像这一刻少干Bucky一下他就会遗憾，好像慢了一会儿，迟了一会儿，Bucky就会走了，这段没有过任何承诺的关系会结束，一切到此为止。

直到Bucky答应了他，Bucky收下了他的保险单，表示愿意做他的“配偶”，做他的“家人”。那些Steve潜意识里担心的事不会发生：Bucky不会离开他，这份感情，这段关系更不会无疾而终。

他们会在一起的。十多年过去，从朋友，变成兄弟，又变成爱人，变成家人，这是一段很漫长，很艰难，又很值得的经历。他们已经在一起了。Rogers队长亲吻Bucky的脸，把冷得缩在被窝里的中士紧紧抱住，用自己的手臂和胸膛先围一圈，用棉被在外面再围一圈。

Bucky显然很暖和了，连他眉头的纹路都舒展开，变得柔和。Bucky仰着头，张着嘴，Bucky的眼角一直上翘，让Steve尽情地吻他。

“忍着点……”Rogers队长喘着气，压在他身上，小声贴在他耳边呢喃，Bucky点头，下面的入口被Steve勃起的龟头一点点挤开。

“Steve……”Bucky皱了皱眉，Steve的阴茎没有全插进去，只是顶在他体内敏感点那位置，停在那儿，开始像撒娇一样地慢慢蹭，认认真真地左右磨，打着圈顺时针摇，又逆时针摇，在里面像搅奶油似的搅，搅得Bucky窄小的甬道里又湿又软，都能听见水声，磨得Bucky身体一阵阵战栗，还没被怎么插呢，Bucky前面的阴茎就已经硬得快要滴水了。

Bucky的身体是很敏感，但很少敏感到这个地步。Steve甚至没怎么用力，没怎么动，连一点汗也没出，Bucky就在他身下一个劲儿地哆嗦，仿佛要射了。刚刚还半梦半醒，迷迷糊糊的，这会儿就彻底醒过来了。Bucky的屁股被Steve捏在手里攥着，Bucky连呵出的气都断断续续的，脖子不停随着快感从枕头上仰起，又受不了地落回去。Steve问他怎么了，Steve那表情真无辜，Bucky被他这么搅着，磨着，又没办法，嘴里念着“Steve”，眼睛湿透了，双手紧抱着队长的脖子，Bucky的脚在被窝里无助地绷紧了，十个圆圆的脚趾头颤抖着缩到一起。

Steve从Bucky体内抽出来的时候，那小小的入口正拼命地喘息，开合，还湿漉漉的，一副急需要被个什么阴茎堵上用力操上一顿的模样。Bucky侧躺在Steve面前，脸颊通红，连耳根也红了，头发全湿了。Steve低下身掰过他的脸亲吻时，他皱着眉笑，小声说，快点干我。

求你，哥们，求你。

“Bucky说什么？”Rogers队长上边还问着，下面就已经十分体贴地捅进去了。

Bucky一下子闭上了眼睛，Bucky忽然间被他的队长塞得满满当当了。他半晌才舒了口气，睁开眼，眼泪一下子滚出来，好像被欺负得特别厉害。他盯着Steve的脸，只是笑，好久也没说出一句话。

“刚才觉得舒服吗？”Rogers队长问他。

Bucky慢慢开始点头，他的眼睛还在笑，脸颊贴着枕头，双腿折到胸前，被Steve一下下操着下面。和他们以往做爱的方式比起来，这与其说是“操”是“干”，倒不如说是“按摩”。今天的Rogers队长格外有耐心，没一会儿Bucky就缩起身体，咬着嘴唇，浑身颤抖着又射了。

“Steve……”Bucky哽咽着被Steve堵上嘴，高潮后的身体特别绵软，随便Steve怎么摆弄都行。趁着Bucky射完下面紧缩的那一会儿，Steve搂紧他，在他里面飞快地干了几下，就那么几下，Steve居然也射了，都射在Bucky里面。

 

Bucky有点愣了，Bucky是没预料到自己射得这么快，但他更没想到Steve这会儿功夫也能射。连Steve也不知道为什么，他一个劲儿笑，今天的Bucky里面吸得他特别舒服，比以前都舒服得多，今天的Bucky看起来特别满足，特别快乐，这让Steve也觉得满足，觉得硬得厉害，觉得特别快乐。

Steve说，在Bucky教给他这些事以前，他从没想过和一个人做爱会是一件这么快乐的事情。

Bucky说，这不是他教的。

“相信我，Steve，在和你做爱以前，我也，也不知道……这事能这么舒服……”

Rogers队长听了这话，好像有些骄傲，又沮丧。他把滴着精液的阴茎重新塞回属于他的温暖的小洞穴里，那里面软极了，湿极了，操起来就像在捣弄一块汁液淋漓的熟透的甜果肉。他抱住Bucky的身体，把头埋进对方胸前。行军床嘎吱嘎吱地重又响起来，Bucky仰着脖子，上衣鼓起一片，Steve这家伙把头探进了里面，把Bucky的左右两个乳头都吮得肿了起来。

Bucky搭在床边的手随着Steve操弄的动作来回摇晃，好一会儿才收回来，他隔着自己的上衣，摸Steve的头发。他闭上眼睛，感受Steve在他体内埋藏的惊人的热度和可怕的力量。这是Steve，是他的好朋友，好哥们，从那个小豆芽菜，变成如今的美国队长，从前往后，这就是Bucky唯一的情人。

 

天彻底亮了的时候，队长才肯从自己中士的身体里离开。Bucky虚脱地笑，看Steve穿衣服。

“今天是不是要出发。”Bucky问。

“不走，要明天。”队长说话的声音一向沉稳，有力，和Bucky独处时又会变得温柔，亲昵。事实上每次和Bucky做完，队长的状态都不错，仿佛他浑身的压力都被卸掉了，肌肉和骨头都放松了，舒坦了。精神绝佳。

“你的勤务兵怎么没来。”

“Dugan他们昨天找他喝酒去了，大概还没睡醒。”

“Steve。”

“嗯？”

“我想问个问题。”

“问。”

“Dum-Dum他们，我是说，他们都已经知道了吗？”

“如果你问的是我们的事，是，他们知道……”

Rogers队长穿好了衬衣，系好领带，他坐在Bucky床边。

Bucky还在被窝里，疑惑地看着他。

Steve知道他想问什么。“大概从一开始，他们就觉出不对了。”Steve伸手去摸Bucky的额头，那里还有很多汗，湿漉漉的，Bucky的头发也是湿的。

Bucky好像有点尴尬，垂下目光：“我还以为我们隐藏得很好。”

“是很好，”队长说，他低下头，嘴角眉梢里多了点笑意，他望着Bucky的眼睛里，流淌着那些可能队长自己都意识不到的爱慕、敬佩和怜惜，“我想是我的责任，一定是我哪里没忍住……所以就露馅了。”

“露馅了？”Bucky和他对视，小声重复。

“我不知道，”Rogers队长如实说，边说，边把手伸进被窝里，摸Bucky的腰和肚子，“在恋爱这事上，Falsworth他们远比我有经验，可能他们一早就看穿我了……”

怎么可能，谁能看穿美国队长。

“早就看穿我，喜欢你，Bucky……还喜欢得要命。我该怎么控制这件事？”

 

冬天就是很冷的，人们一说话，就会有一层水雾飘飘荡荡地浮在空气里。仿佛这每句话都有实体，有重量，都沉甸甸的，那么的真实。

“你没教过我怎么控制，如果你教过，我可能就不会露馅了。”

Steve的玩笑话听起来傻里傻气的。Bucky笑了一声，Steve低头吻他，Bucky望着Steve，他的蓝眼睛望进他的蓝眼睛里面，Bucky在笑：“我也不会的事，要怎么教你……”

 

Bucky为什么总是对与Steve之间的感情放不下心，这里面或许有一部分原因，是他自己太爱操心。毕竟Bucky一直是家中的长子，在纽约也一直照顾着Steve，其他人在思考前程的时候，Bucky总习惯性地要想好后路。至于其他原因……自从进入军队，走上战场，Bucky潜意识里对“幸福”这东西，似乎就总是感到悲观。这和他自身经历有关，和他身边许许多多来来去去的战士们也有关。

送信兵找到Barnes中士的时候，他正坐在一个台阶上煮一盒午餐肉炖菜。盖上盖子，Bucky接过信，看了眼寄信人，然后三两下拆开。

 

直到Rogers队长回来，那盒炖菜还在火苗上有气无力地沸腾。

Bucky坐在台阶上，对着地面愣神，队长走过去，问他怎么了。

“你回来了……Kevin在前天的战役里负伤了，”Bucky愣愣看着Steve，边说边揉鼻子，Steve在他身边坐下，Bucky把手里的信抖了抖递过去，“……两条腿都炸掉了，幸好人还活着。”

Steve一时语塞。

 

Kevin的字迹过于潦草了，看得出来写得很急，幸好Steve能看明白。

“……无论怎么说，我活下来了，这是我第二次负伤，上次在医院躺了那么久，这次大概要躺到头了。我再也没法打仗，没法再回到前线去杀纳粹了。才几天不见，Bucky，你兄弟我，现在已经是个彻头彻尾的残疾人了。”

“我到底是该高兴呢，还是该难过，是该懊悔，还是该庆幸？和我一起接近炮塔的几个伙计全死了，只有我活了下来。一度我以为我也要死了。我躺在地上，脸上喷的全是血，身边都是牺牲的战友，我下半身一点感觉也没了，我想我一定要死了，可为了Hafsia和孩子，我必须活着。我不停告诉自己，我的腿还在，只是冻僵了而已，没什么。”

“你以前告诉过我，在纽约的时候，你说，你的确知道Steve这小子遇到再难熬的事也能自己一个人挺过去，没有你也能挺过去，但你不能让他一个人。那时我总笑话你，说你是老母鸡，现在我明白你了，Bucky，我明白了。在我受伤的时候，的确是这样，我满脑子都是Hafsia和我们的孩子。我有没有告诉过你，Hafsia怀孕了。这姑娘比我想象中还要坚强。就在我写信这会儿，她还在隔壁病房哭着和病人吵架，她老公我都伤成这样了，她也不来看我，还吵得我头疼，让人崩溃。不过我的确很佩服她，她是个坚强的女人，我知道，就算我真的死了，她也能过得好，但这不代表我就能把她一个人留在这儿，我还要当爸爸呢，我还要回家。”

“我也想到了你，Bucky，顺便也想想小Steve，这也是我写信给你的原因。不知道你能不能收到。完成任务就快点回来，我忍不住要抱着你大哭一场，流点儿男人之间纯爷们的眼泪。Bucky啊，我的腿没了，Bucky，我这辈子剩下的时间最多只能瘫坐在椅子上了。我再也不能跳舞，不能和你打架，估计也很难泡到妞。刚知道腿没有的时候，我想过我的人生是不是彻底完了，现在的我‘站’起来还不如当年的小Steve高。可这又能怎么办呢。我只好让自己乐观一点，除了没有了腿，生活可能并不会有太多变化。我照样能和美国政府对着干，但愿我能买到一个好点儿的轮椅……”

“想说的话太多，信纸又太短。Hafsia回来了，还在生气，这姑娘脾气真大，我要安慰一下她，就写到这儿吧。至于德国佬，那只能交给你们来收拾了。早点回来，Bucky，冬天的医院真冷。小心一些，上帝保佑你们。”

 

Bucky说，冬天就是这样，又难熬，又没什么好事。

“至少他还活着，”Steve又看了一遍那封信，然后叠起来，“至少Kevin比那些牺牲了的人都幸运。”

“我以前听过一种说法。”

“什么？”

“那是说，作为一个士兵，就不能畏惧冬天……就像那些花草树木，无论它们在春夏如何枝繁叶茂，如何花团锦簇，一等到了冬天，所有的这些都会褪去，只剩下一条条孤零零的枝干，直愣愣地立在山林之间，那是真正坚硬的东西。”

Steve说：“树干本就是坚硬的，和枝叶又有什么关系。”

Bucky闻言，笑了，点头。Bucky说：“是这样。”

那风雪中仿佛永无止境的摧折和凋零，除了真真切切的伤害以外，又有什么用途和意义。Bucky并不畏惧冬天，他只是，感到厌烦，从小到大，他一直不喜欢这个季节。

 

和Dugan他们商量完第二天的行程以后，Bucky把Kevin受伤的事转告给他们。Dugan看起来很沮丧，自从和Kevin喝过一次酒，他俩彼此之间似乎有点惺惺相惜。Bucky和他们道别，约定明早见，然后背着枪，慢慢踱步回自己和Rogers队长的帐篷。

雪后的天空晴朗无云，Bucky头顶的夜空中悬着无数颗璀璨的星星。

 

小时候，他们都爱对着星星许愿。童话书上说，天上的每颗星星都是一个已经实现了的愿望。大的愿望大一些，小的愿望小一些，但无论有多小，神都能看得见，听得到。

那时的Bucky相信，总有一天，在这众多个光点里，一定也会有属于他Bucky Barnes的一个。

 

他抬起头，在靠近天边的北方看到了北极星。

 

Rogers队长正靠在床边看书，只见Bucky掀开帐幕走进来，背上背着枪，脖子挂着望远镜，头上的钢盔有些歪斜了，Bucky站在那儿，似乎很疲倦，静静地看床上的Steve。

Steve放下手里的书，与Bucky四目相对。

 

帐篷里很安静，没人打破这个气氛，Bucky低下了头，轻轻放下背着的枪，摘下头盔，然后是望远镜，Bucky连外套都没脱，揉着鼻子，爬到Steve身边的床上来。

“怎么了？”队长担心地问，下意识把Bucky抱住。

Bucky用有点抓不稳的手绕过队长的脖子，一声不吭地紧搂着他，Bucky把鼻尖埋进队长的金发里，一点点地深呼吸。

 

“你是不是在想Kevin的事，Bucky。”

“……”

“我们还在他身边，他还有妻子，有未出世的孩子，他的家庭很幸福，对吗。他还在战场上保住了一条命。”

“对。”

“那你还在担心什么？”

“我……”

“不会是担心我吧。”

“……”

“真的？”

 

“……你在笑话我吗，Steve。”

 

“不，没有，怎么会，”Rogers队长急忙否认，他握住自己中士的后脑勺，微笑着亲吻对方的耳鬓，“我知道你在想什么，Bucky……可我就算被炸掉双腿，也接得起来。你该对超级士兵有点信心。”

Bucky嗤笑：“但事实是，谁也没真的见过超级士兵被炸断双腿是什么样。你就这么确定吗，哥们。”

“我确定。”

 

Steve过于有信心了，反倒让Bucky不知该继续说什么。

“我确定我们都会平安无恙，Bucky，我会保护你……”Steve说。

Bucky犹豫了会儿，望着Steve帐篷里灯光下英俊的笑脸，Bucky回应：“我想我也会保护你……”

Steve把被子拉过来，盖在Bucky背后，他握住Bucky的手，贴在嘴边：“没错，Bucky也会保护我。”

哪怕他们都心知肚明，一个普通士兵很难保护美国队长，现在的Bucky已经很难做到了。但Steve还是情愿这么说。好像有一股奇妙的力量，让他在Bucky面前愿意放弃逞强，放弃那些真实的差距，只希望让Bucky快高兴起来。

Steve把Bucky的手指舔得湿漉漉的，Bucky跪在他身前，军裤已经被脱掉了，只有内裤还搭在脚腕上，Steve握着他的手指，伸到下面去，摸索着送进他腿间的入口，挤开那个小洞。Bucky垂着头，皱着眉，慢慢操着自己，他在被Steve控制着自渎。

“我觉得已经可以了……”Bucky靠在Steve肩膀上小声说，额头上沁着汗水，Bucky后面已经打开了。Steve把他的手指拔出来，然后像军官检查似的把自己的手塞进中士屁股里摇，还在那窄小的通道里搅了几圈。

Bucky咬着牙直笑，两条大腿却过电似的哆嗦。

Rogers队长不停亲Bucky的脸，Bucky告诉他，可以了，队长便反身压在Bucky身上。Bucky咬着嘴唇，被他的队长一点点完全进入，Bucky紧抱住Steve的脖子，在黑暗中大张着透蓝的眼睛。Steve问他还担心吗，Bucky犹豫了会儿，摇头，Steve在里面用力顶了他一下，让Bucky说实话，Bucky眉毛垂着，喘着气，一个劲儿笑，还是摇头。

他们都知道Bucky没说实话。Bucky也不在意，他任Steve发泄似的操他。他总能被Steve那根东西弄得浑身发软，一点力气也不剩，连脑子里的思绪，连一颗心脏也都被Steve说的随便一句话操得不清不楚，烫得晕头转向。

“我该怎么爱你，Bucky……”Steve贴着Bucky的额头，大喘粗气。Bucky的两条腿被他掰开，开成一个可怕的角度，让他能更深地插入。

Bucky仰着头，望Steve近在咫尺的脸，Bucky吸了吸鼻子。

 

Bucky也想知道这个问题的答案，该怎么爱Steve，谁又能教给他。以前，他觉得爱就是为Steve好，为Steve考虑。他不止一次地想过该如何在战争结束后自然而然地结束这段关系，让Steve回归“正常”的生活——哪怕他早就已经无法离开Steve了。远在Steve把那张保险单交给他之前，远在Steve和他定下那个关于一生的约定之前，Bucky就已经把自己对Steve的感情看得清清楚楚。无论理智要求他如何处理与Steve这家伙之间的关系，战争中也好，战后也好，分手也好，各自结婚也好……可在内心深处，Bucky不愿意离开Steve。

他甚至愿意被Steve用任何方式对待，他愿意经历所有的无法预料的命运，只要别让他和Steve分开，只要别给Steve造成拖累……这会不会有点自私？事实上，连Bucky自己也搞不明白这个小Steve是如何一步步影响他到今天这个地步的。到了这会儿，在得知了发生在Kevin身上的横祸以后，Bucky只是想，如果他和Steve之间注定还要有什么灾厄——毕竟这世上福总伴随着祸——那就让那些事通通降临到Bucky头上吧。

这是个祈愿，他并不在乎，Bucky想，无论发生什么，他都不在乎。Bucky Barnes是个顶天立地的男人，是久经沙场的战士。他足够强大，足够坚定，他能够忍耐，发生什么他都无所畏惧，他可以承受。

毕竟对于整日踩在生死线上的Bucky来说，再糟糕的事也不过是死。没有比死更糟糕的事，所以又有什么可怕的呢。

只要别让Steve这小子，再经历任何的不顺遂……Bucky喘息着，被Steve吻得满脸通红。Steve几乎要把Bucky的每寸皮肤都咬遍了。

只要别让Steve再承受任何苦难。Bucky想着，被Steve一下子推高了下半身，汗湿的臀部抓起来，露出中间还吃着阴茎的小洞口。Steve抽离了他，龟头在闭合不了的入口上来回摩擦了几下，然后从斜上方一压，接着又整根送进去。被压进床里的Bucky被Steve抱着，控制不住地哆嗦，眼神发直，腰杆酸软，连呼声都消失在喉咙里。

Steve紧搂他，吻他泛红的眼眶，吻他泪湿的脸，吻得Bucky胸膛一个劲儿起伏，被操得瘫软的身体更是软成了一滩泥一样。

Bucky想，他哥们吃过的苦已经够多了。

 

营地的熄灯号响起的时候，Steve在Bucky耳边说，如果他们现在在纽约，这会儿应该快要迎来早晨了。

“像以前一样，一定是我先起床，”Steve用被子把自己和Bucky一起裹起来，Bucky被他抱坐着，他用额头蹭Bucky的额头，“你可以睡懒觉，我负责做早餐。”

他大概不止一次地幻想过，以后战争结束，他和Bucky要如何住在一起，每天要过怎样的生活。

现在的生活和他的梦已经很接近了。

Bucky说，他们都要努力赚钱，但不能加班，无论再忙，也要在晚饭之前回家。Steve点头，Steve也同意。

“你想过退伍后从事哪方面的工作吗？”Bucky问他。

“还没有。”

“你不会还想去跳舞和演出吧。”

Steve笑了，Steve没想到Bucky还记得这茬：“穿着那身紧身衣？事实上这工作还不错，你得承认它薪水不低。”

“我只是说着玩的。”

“我的确没想过，Bucky。我没想那么多。”

Bucky张开嘴，任Steve亲吻他。他们吻了足足有一分多钟。Bucky低喘着笑，看起来呼吸不畅，Bucky说：“做你喜欢的事，Steve。”

“我只想着，要怎么尽快和你住在一起，”Steve说，“我想向你的父母坦白我们之间的关系，Bucky。你说他们会不会骂我，把我赶出门，然后再也不让我见你。”

Bucky愣了一会儿，Steve好像在开玩笑。

“我觉得……不告诉他们也行？反正以前我就经常和你住在一块。”Bucky说。

“不，Bucky……”Steve摇头，“我的父母离开了，但你的父母还在。我希望我们能得到谅解，并有资格照顾他们。他们迟早会知道的，你不能让他们伤心难过。”

Steve并不想Bucky因为他们之间的事而影响到和父母家人的关系。Steve比谁都更重视，更珍惜家庭。在这方面，他相当保守。

“我懂你的意思……”Bucky叹了口气，“好吧，我父亲一定不会赶你，相信我，他现在是《美国队长》漫画的忠实读者。”

“哪怕我要以婚姻的名义带走他引以为豪的长子，他也不会？”

Bucky笑了起来，Bucky在Steve怀里摇头。

“我不知道……但是你真的要这么做吗。”

“你不同意？”Steve低头望着他。

Bucky沉默了会儿。Bucky凑过去，嘴唇碰触在Steve的脸颊上。

触感很轻。似乎Bucky只用一个吻，就能让所有尖锐的话题变得柔软。

“我只是……没有经验。我还挺期待我老爹会有什么表情。希望他老人家的心脏足够坚强，能顶得住。”

是，他们都不敢确定Bucky的父母知道这事之后会作何感想。这个社会并不支持这种事，不支持他们的感情，更不支持美国队长有一位同性的爱人，但那又怎么样？对Steve来说，这个社会当年也一样不支持他参军。

他会陪着Bucky的，他想，就像他们说过的那样，Bucky也一定会陪着他，直到最后。

Steve也一直有他自己想要捍卫和保护的东西，为此他不畏惧任何人，任何流言蜚语，任何偏见和攻讦。

 

不过，或许他们应该更乐观一点。看看他们身边的人，Kevin，还有咆哮突击队的这些老伙计们，一个个对他们的关系心知肚明，并给予了难以想象的宽容和信任。

同样多亏了他们的帮助，这段日子以来，Steve和Bucky就像真的开始一起生活了。用森田的话说，他们的队长和中士这日子过得就像新婚一样。

连这顶帐篷也像是他们心心念念的“家”，是属于他们两个人的。

“闭上眼睛了吗，Bucky……想象在我的身后，有一条很小的走廊，能看到吗……有一扇小门，那就是我们的厨房……墙上贴着米色的壁纸，挂着几张照片，里面一定有穿着军装的你。有一张桌子，几把椅子，两把归你和我，其他的用来招待你的家人和剩下的客人。桌子上有乘着花的瓶子，可以放你母亲的花，有果子、煎蛋，有牛奶和威士忌，有点心披萨和馅饼，有你能想到的所有……早餐想吃什么，Bucky？”

夜还长，足够他们靠在一起，说很多很多话，做很多很多梦。唯独在梦里，他们才得以把纷纷扰扰的战事暂且放在一旁，只说一些关于他们两个人的事。

“你呢，你想吃什么。”Bucky躺在Steve身边，反问。

“天这么冷，”Steve还闭着眼睛，Steve还在梦里，他转身压在Bucky身上，把Bucky紧抱住，特别眷恋，又特别有独占欲，他闻着Bucky脖子里的气味，咬Bucky在笑的时候鼓起的脸蛋，“我们应该吃一些热的东西……”

好，吃一点热的。Bucky听得出来，Steve很快乐。Steve所说的这些关于“家”的幻想，关于未来的梦，让Bucky感觉自己的心脏也被Steve牢牢捏住了。

Steve，他最好的兄弟，他最喜欢的人，Steve的梦也同样是最好的梦，他也同样喜欢。

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，很快他眼尾淌出来的东西就被Steve吻掉了。Steve的拥抱太用力，孩子气，包围着Bucky，像一堵墙一样密不透风。Bucky只好在这个拥抱里侧过头。他回吻了Steve的脸一下，Steve目光一停，Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，又笑着吻第二下。他好像还想吻第三下，却被Rogers队长先发制人堵在嘴边，连笑声也堵住了。

 

 

Bucky离开的那天，战事仍迫在眉睫。

 

 

回到法国以后，所有人都变得格外忙碌。忙着审问Zola，忙着搜查那列火车，忙着寻找Hydra的最后基地，Rogers队长更是忙得像座机器，24小时运转，一刻也不停息。

人们很难找到他，他总是行色匆匆，这也没办法，需要美国队长的地方太多了，他就算再拼命，再辛苦，也不可能满足所有的人。连勤务兵也很难摸到他的踪迹。那天实在是没办法，勤务兵找到Phillips上校，托上校找到队长，James Buchanan Barnes的阵亡通知书送了过来，必须要上级军官签字才行。

队长应该不至于忘记这回事，但看他的表情，他好像什么都还没准备。勤务兵还说，中士的遗物也该整理了，可他的置物箱好像还在队长的住处放着。Falsworth上校叮嘱过，关于Barnes中士的事最好都交给队长亲自来办，因为他们是朋友。可队长一直很忙。

队长原本在和Carter特工他们商量下一步剿灭红骷髅的计划，等勤务兵把话说完，队长点了点头，努力保持自然，但又掩饰不了僵硬，他说他回去就去办。

没有人说话，大家坐在桌子四周，看着Rogers队长在勤务兵走后一个人站在那儿，对着地图长时间沉默。Carter特工好像有些担心他，Phillips上校双手交叉着，放在身前，审视他们这位英雄的状态。上校说：“今天先到这儿吧。”在座的人陆陆续续接二连三地站起来，这时Rogers队长抬起头，看了他们一眼。

“我知道该怎么修改路线了，稍等。”他平静地盯着地图，对所有人说。

 

Barnes中士的阵亡通知书缺少很多信息，没有留下尸体，医官无法签字。包括阵亡时间、地点、死亡原因……这些细节除了当时唯一在场的Rogers队长外没有任何人知道。

为什么有超级士兵在身边，却仍没能保住Barnes中士的生命？这个问题或许永远没有答案。

只是大兵们中间有些传言，说队长回来以后曾说过，要将Hydra“赶尽杀绝”。

 

Falsworth和Dugan他们到战地医院探望了Kevin Nolte，他孤孤单单一个人躺在窗边的病床上，被褥将他腰部以下的部位全遮挡住。见Dugan他们来了，Kevin用力歪着身子朝Dugan他们身后看，却什么人也没见着。

“他，呃，他很忙。”森田解释道。

Dugan看了看周围病床上的伤员，回头拍Kevin的肩膀：“他说等你结婚那天他再来看你。”

Kevin耸了耸肩：“我理解。大概他这时候看到我，只能想起Bucky那小子。”

 

“你怎么样？”Falsworth在床边坐下，问他。

Kevin沉默了会儿，摸摸自己的光头：“还能怎么样……”

Falsworth望着他。

“不用担心队长，他挺好的。”

“真的？”看Kevin的表情，似乎一点也不相信。

Falsworth还是点头：“他是美国的英雄，不是普通人。现在的Steve Rogers，可能比Bucky还在的时候更像个英雄，还是完美无缺，无懈可击的那种。”

Kevin皱起眉头：“……小Steve怎么了？”

Dugan也坐下了，他的体重让床结结实实摇了三下：“没怎么，就是……工作工作，任务任务。太拼命了，连饭也不怎么吃。也可能是他还不习惯自己一个人吃饭，可他又不来找我们。”

Kevin不明白：“他没和你们提起过关于Bucky的事？”

Dugan摇摇头，又一顿：“哦，他提过一次。”

 

“前天开会的时候吧。他突然蹦出一句，那天在火车上，是Bucky保护了他。”

 

在Kevin Nolte的印象里，小Steve从小就冷静过头了。那时候Steve经常生病，一次次被送进医院，要么就是在路边被流氓打得鼻青脸肿，扶着墙吐血，甚至昏倒。有时看得Kevin他们都心惊肉跳。但无论情况多糟，他们就从没见Steve这家伙慌过。反倒是Bucky，每次都是Bucky，担心的是他，着急的是他，害怕的是他，在Steve身边忙前忙后的还是他。

不过Kevin能从Bucky的话中感觉到，Steve Rogers可能实际上和普通高中小男生没什么区别，只是喜欢硬撑，性格太倔，以至于在面对Bucky以外的其他人时，Steve Rogers很少表露属于他自己的那些私人情感。

“我结婚那天他真的会来吗？”

“他既然说了就一定会来。队长言而有信。”

Kevin听了，忽然嗤笑。

“言而有信？”

 

Kevin说，他不来也没关系，你们可以告诉他，我会把Bucky的照片放大，放在相框里抱着，无论如何，Bucky答应过我要来的，Bucky是我的好伙计，我的大学同学，我的战友，他要看到我结婚。如果小Steve怕见到Bucky，那他就不用来了。

“你在说什么。”

“我在说，逃避一点用都没有。”

“你在说笑，Kevin，美国队长不会逃避任何事。”

 

Kevin Nolte和Steve Rogers是两种人。Kevin的未婚妻Hafsia告诉他们，Bucky牺牲的消息传来那天，Kevin在病房里一个人哭了好几个钟头，又吵又闹，害得病房里其他病人都在骂街。毕竟这场该死的战争打了这么久，谁还没死过几个兄弟。有什么好哭的。

“我还真没见过队长哭。”Dugan说。

森田点头：“所以他才是队长。”

Falsworth倒是见过，但他也说不好那究竟算不算是。就在几天前他们处理Bucky遗物的时候，Falsworth在帐幕外等，让他们的队长一个人在帐篷里独处。置物箱边，队长后背绷得笔直，肩膀偶尔轻微地耸动。尽管Falsworth并看不到队长的脸，他只能见到队长把箱子里Bucky的遗物一样样拿起来，在手里握着，两只手小心翼翼地摸，要摸很久才肯松手。

Bucky的水壶，Bucky几件叠好的换洗衣物，Bucky存在箱子里的信件，日记本，书，几把小刀，还有半瓶没喝完的威士忌……Bucky Barnes离开得太仓促，像每个平凡的大兵一样，他走了，可留给这个世界的东西就只有这么多。队长站在那，双手握着那本日记，好像想打开，又不敢，不舍得。他们都不知道Bucky还有写日记的习惯。队长望着封面发怔，十多分钟过去了，时间缓慢地流走，队长一直没有动静，直到他忽然低下头，伸手捂了一下鼻子，又迅速放开。

他胸膛起伏得厉害。Falsworth在帐幕外看着，根本不敢出声打扰他。等把遗物全交给Falsworth的时候，Rogers队长又恢复了那种状态，看似自然，又不自然，看似平常，又不太正常。现在是夜里，他的蓝眼睛里没多少亮光，甚至有些死气沉沉。他注视着Falsworth，把Bucky剩下的那点东西都交了出来。

 

Kevin Nolte在婚礼上照样哭了。不知道的人还以为他还没走入爱情的坟墓，就已经要临阵逃脱了。新娘沮丧得要命，又不得不承认她孩子的父亲的确就是这种性格。他们只能不停对来宾解释，不好意思，新郎的兄弟前一阵刚刚牺牲了，没办法，这是谁也不想见到的。

Rogers队长站在人群之外，静静看着被人群簇拥和祝福的Hafsia和Kevin Nolte。Hafsia又懊恼又心疼地抱住大兵丈夫的脖子，而Kevin自知搞坏了气氛，眼泪都没擦干，就不停向妻子道歉。

这家伙在战场上是丢了两条腿，可到了战场下，他一家团圆，有爱人，有家人，多少人羡慕他。

 

“你来了却不和我说一句话。”

Hafsia把Kevin的轮椅交给Steve，她还要忙着招待客人，把Kevin带出来反倒能省一部分工夫。

“新婚快乐，Kevin。”Steve说，接过了Kevin轮椅背后的把手。

Kevin垂着脖子。

“快乐……”Kevin转过身，看了身后的Steve一眼，他发现Steve目光平视，根本不看他。

“我现在是Hafsia的累赘，从一个大男人，变成一个只能在椅子上被推来推去的废人，像一坨肉，有什么好快乐？”

“你还活着，Kevin，”Steve说，“这比什么都强。”

“行吧，”Kevin说，他觉得头疼，他已经受够听这种话了，“如果让你砍断两条腿，从此不能动了，每天都被Bucky照顾，变成Bucky的累赘，你愿意吗。”

“我愿意。”Steve立刻说。

Kevin愣了愣。

“小Steve，嘿……Steve？”

Steve在背后稳步推着他向前走，并不说话。

Kevin吸了吸鼻子。

“对不起，我不该这么说。”

Steve说：“我也是开玩笑的。”

“你……”

“Bucky已经走了。”Steve补充道。

 

那种被Steve Rogers敌视的感觉又回来了，可这次，Kevin并不知道原因是什么。

他们明明应该是同病相怜的，可Steve看上去不需要任何同情。他就像块硬邦邦的石头，自己把外壳都加固了无数遍，油盐不进，刀枪不入。可同样的，一旦有了伤口，就只能任其溃烂，因为没有任何人看得到，也没有任何人能帮他治疗和填补。

“Bucky是走了……说真的，以前我和你就话不投机，现在没有了Bucky那小子，更是……但我并不想和你吵架，小Steve，看在我们认识这么久，都认识Bucky的份上，先听我说，好吗。”

“我觉得，我应该和你谈谈……可能在这个地方，我是唯一了解你们过去发生过什么的人。Steve，我很抱歉，我以前总把你当成个小男孩，因为你以前……的确，身材看着和年龄不太相符，但是，我发誓我对你没有过恶意。Bucky是我哥们，是我的好学弟，他把你看得那么重要，我自然也要为你好。”

“虽然你现在是美国队长了，可能我们对你再好，也没什么实质性的帮助……Bucky以前也和我聊过，说他想不出以后还能帮上你什么忙。他一直在烦恼这个。但这次，我听人说，是Bucky保护了你，是不是？我觉得你至少……为这一点，你也应该为他骄傲。”

“我想Bucky那小子，一定很高兴你活了下来，他一定不想看到你为了他的事难受。他一定是为了让你好好活下去才保护你的。Bucky嘛，他的心思太简单了，好猜……无论如何，人生还长，Steve，你只有二十几岁。只要你，我，只要我们这些人没忘记，Bucky就一直还活着，没有人能再伤害他了。”

 

“而你，你还有你自己的未来……我想这一定也是Bucky乐于见到的。Steve，Steve？你在听我说话吗？”

 

Rogers队长什么也没说，他沉默地推着Kevin的轮椅快步回到婚礼现场，然后似乎就准备离开了。Kevin着急地想把他叫回来，眼见着Rogers队长已经走出了院子。

突然宾客中爆发出一阵笑声，其中一个人大喊一声：“Buck！看看你这一身傻气。”

队长的脚步一下子停了。Kevin坐在轮椅上不能动，眼睁睁望着Rogers队长回过头，目光慌张无措，朝人群多的方向着急地看过去。

有那么一瞬间，Kevin想，Bucky，你可怜的小Steve啊……Kevin还不太会用自己的轮椅，等他拼命把自己转出院子的时候，Steve已经不见踪影了。

 

Falsworth犹犹豫豫，还是拿着那本日记去了Rogers队长的帐篷。一般来说，这个时间队长都不在营地，Falsworth在外面踱步了一会儿，没听见里面的动静，于是放心地掀开帐幕。他本想偷偷将日记放下就走，却看到Rogers队长本人其实就在帐篷里。

只是没有声音。帐篷里一片死寂，Rogers队长连呼吸也全压抑住了。他正捧着一件军服，一个人坐在床边，把头埋进那衣服里深吸气，肩膀直颤。

Falsworth停下了脚步，队长抬起头，发现了他。队长手里还紧紧攥着那件挂着两道臂章的军服，一头金发在军服里被揉得不成样子。这会儿看到来人是Falsworth，Rogers队长喉咙动了动，没有说什么。

 

Falsworth低头瞧手里的日记本，半个小时前，这本日记不慎被通信兵翻开了，幸好Falsworth在场，及时拦了下来，没有将它再封进装遗物的包裹：“Bucky的日记，队长……或许应该你拿着。”

“为什么。”

Falsworth摇头，只是说：“你要是想看就看看。不想看就收着，当个Bucky留下的纪念。”

日记被递到Rogers队长手里时，Falsworth清楚地听到他们队长小声说了句“谢谢”。

Falsworth吸了吸鼻子，看帐篷四周。就算是他也看得出来，这间帐篷里到处都是Bucky生活过的痕迹。

或许他能明白，明白队长整日忙于工作的原因。事实上他们今天已经找到红骷髅的老巢了，他们已经有了计划，有了完全的准备，这一次，战争估计是真的要结束了。

勤务兵找上门来的时候，Falsworth才知道Rogers队长今夜又有工作。可能刚才那被他打断的短短十几分钟，就是队长这一天里唯一能一个人独处和休息的时候。队长最近太忙，忙得一刻也不休息。Falsworth劝他，还是多休息一会儿，别这么拼。

“我们明天会赢吗。”Falsworth问他。

队长把手里Bucky的日记本，连那件被他揉乱的中士军服一起叠整齐，放在自己枕头边上。他穿自己的外套，也懒得整理头发，直接扣上军帽，就打算和勤务兵一起出门了。临走前他点头，一双蓝眼睛望过来，回答Falsworth：“会赢。”

 

大兵们中间一直有种说法，嫌24小时太短，要拔营，要吃饭，要打仗，要睡觉……好不容易有一点空闲，也就是喝点酒，赌个牌，泡个妞。这就没时间了。如果能再有点时间，有个25小时，那么他们就能够去做一些他们想做又不能做的事。

Steve Rogers的24小时也很短。他不睡觉，不怎么吃饭，甚至没有任何空闲，Rogers队长的24小时被安排得满满当当，全是工作，挤得放一下一点多余的事。虽说这个战场的确需要他，所有人都需要他……但在这个Bucky离开的关口，他甚至没有任何喘息的机会。

勤务兵似乎喝了点酒，他在离开帐篷的路上同样和Rogers队长提起了这事。这是个话题，是个很好的谈资，战场上每个对现状不满的大兵都爱聊这个：如果一天能有25个小时，嘿，伙计，你打算去干什么？

只可惜Rogers队长的反应过于平淡了，他慢慢听着，听完了，摇头。他说这个东西不可能，太虚无。

“人们也常常说什么梦想、理想之类的，它们也是虚无的。”勤务兵说。

Rogers队长在夜路里眨了眨眼，看着前方的雾气，忽然笑了。

“理想并不虚无，只是难以实现，所以才需要努力。”

“可是总有那些实现不了的，已经破灭的梦想，那些不是一样虚无吗。”勤务兵接着说。

队长沉默了好长一会儿，摇了摇头。

“那说明是做得还不够好，”他说，“做得不够，不够努力。梦才会破灭。”

 

勤务兵没什么话说了。他只是个二十出头的孩子，他只是觉得自己的队长太拼命，太操劳，他想和他说点闲话，放松放松，事实上除了Rogers队长之外，他很少敢和其他军官搭话，因为不熟悉，又太容易“扰乱纪律”，要受罚。队长到达司令部的时候，资料还没送过来，队长到处走了走，看了看，然后找了把角落里的椅子坐下，就靠在资料柜后面的墙上。勤务兵那边还懊恼着，这边儿走过来，问队长要不要趁机休息一会儿，或者喝点咖啡，队长抬起头，那双蓝眼睛平和地望着他。

队长看人的眼神一贯让人不敢逼视，总觉得自己轻而易举就会被这个男人看透，勤务兵对此深有体会。可这会儿，他发现队长的眼神并没有任何特别之处。或许队长是累了，太疲惫，就这么靠在墙上，毫无攻击性。他甚至看起来不像个大兵。

“如果有第25小时，”Rogers队长嘴角动了一下，说，“我可能会，用来想想我的朋友之类的……”

 

但是没有如果，他们都知道这是不可能的。一天只有24个小时，就好像他们都知道逝去的人不会再回来。

Rogers队长并不习惯放纵自己，在忙碌的战事面前，他连多想想Bucky的时间都没有，更不用提自舔伤口了。他只能坐在椅子上，在那些疲惫至极的短暂的梦里，一次次梦到Bucky，梦到那些逝去的过往。他也会梦到捷克的冬夜，那一晚，他和Bucky在帐篷里小声说着关于未来的梦想。那时的Rogers队长并不知道，这些梦想，都将因为他不努力，他不够好，而全都破灭。那时的他们并不知道，他们其实已经在另一个梦里了。

 

Kevin Nolte说，他仍然很担心Steve的状况。

“他不会有事的，他是超级士兵，是美国队长。”

Kevin摇头：“我知道，我知道。但我也知道他是一个人。我很清楚小Steve是个什么样的人。他没有Bucky不行。”

“那是以前，今非昔比。他都能单挑坦克了，他没有谁不行？”

“你们不懂。”

“谁不懂？”

“我说了，你们不懂——”

 

“没有谁是不可能死的，Kevin。这一点你应该比我们明白得多。没有Bucky不行，那你说该怎么办？”

 

司令部的电话响起来，问Rogers队长在不在。对方说，运送资料的船只被敌方的子弹打穿了，漏水，资料丢失，他们让Rogers队长先回去，明早司令部指派一位少尉亲自送来。

队长让勤务兵先回去，他自己穿上外套，扣上帽子，走出司令部的大门。

夜已经深了，路很长，寒风吹过路人的帽子，像一把刀一样在皮肤上来回划割。Rogers队长一个人在前面走。这么晚，除了他，谁还会出现在这儿，谁还会陪他出现在这儿。可Rogers队长时不时停下脚步，就好像他总希望有人跟着一样。

 

他可能很希望自己能听到另一个人的脚步声。但是没有。只有风在身后不断地驱赶他，卷着催促他向前走。他中途几次不甘心地回头，一双眼睛在帽檐下怔怔望着身后的道路，除了一片空白，什么都没有。

没有声音。没有那个人的脚步声，呼吸声，没有那个人问他，Steve，你在看什么，怎么还不走。

也没有那些，在无人处情不自禁的牵手，没有那个人的温度。队长瞪着身后的漫漫长路，又低头看自己的手。这条路上，没有人再跟着他，没有人再陪伴他。

他攥了攥拳头，只能捏到空气。他转过身，朝熄灯的营地走去。

 

Gabe把Kevin的轮椅拉回来，他说，他其实也很难过。

Kevin一声不吭，一旁的Dugan倒是说话了：“好吧，我说实话，我不明白队长是怎么想的。我们都不好受，但他到现在也没有提过关于Bucky的任何事，他到底需不需要帮忙？”

“我还是挺希望他发泄一下。”

“怎么发泄？”

“不知道……他可以哭。可以……杀几个德国人质什么的？”

“队长是队长，又不是纳粹，怎么会随便杀人。”

“他能怎么发泄，对谁？”Kevin说，他摇了摇头，“连Bucky都不在了。”

“他只能和Bucky说吗？不，我觉得，他以前也和我说过一些。呃，只是可能算不上什么心里话……但是是实话，是他的看法。”

“他说什么话都是实话，”Kevin说，“他这个性格有时候有点讨厌，什么事都不遮不掩，有什么说什么，让人下不来台。他现在是队长，大家都觉得他是对的，应该听他的话，所以全都接受，还觉得他了不起。但在以前，在他是个小个子，还病怏怏，整天挨揍的时候，除了Bucky真的没什么人和他做朋友，都觉得他吃饱了撑的，爱惹事。现在想起来这事是不太公平，我想，这也多多少少影响了小Steve的很多观念。对于公事，他还是知无不言，在他眼里对的就是对的，错的就是错的，他一点也不忌惮。但关于他自己的事，他的私事和心事，他忌惮极了，无论怎么问他都不会开口的，要么就只说一两句，让其他人随便去猜。只有对着Bucky……他的心事他只跟Bucky说。能和我们说的那是闲话，是公事，永远不会是他的私事。”

“可我们已经是除了Bucky以外，他在这儿最熟悉的人了。”

“这就证明英雄总是孤独。”

“不，我能理解，”Gabe说，所有人都盯着他看的时候他笑了，“真的，我能理解他。”

“行了，伙计们。你们要相信，队长无论受了什么伤，那管血清都能让他快速痊愈。如果连血清都治不了，那你们就更帮不上忙了。”

“怎么了？”

“还问怎么了，连队检查！还喝酒呢，快走。”

 

熄灯的营地里，只有Rogers队长的帐篷还有点亮光。他衣服也没脱，躺在床上，用一只手盖住脸。他好像在逼迫自己睡着，可是很难。过了会儿他坐起来，打算真的换衣服，尝试休息。他脱下外套，解自己衬衫上的领带，可手指折腾了半天也没解开，他又放弃了。他坐在床边，低着头，双手蒙着脸，深呼吸了几下，然后他转过身，去摸那件戴着中士臂章的衣服，就像一个哮喘患者急需药物。

他握着衣服的袖口，放在嘴边小心翼翼地吻。他捧着衣服胸膛的部位，把脸颊靠过去，贴了好长时间才离开。他的蓝眼睛越眨越湿润，他嘴唇颤动，无声嗫嚅着一个名字。他好像终于恢复了一点力气，扯开领带，他脱下靴子，又脱了裤子。他钻进被窝里，还抱着那件军服，他亲吻领口的位置，然后把头埋进去，他在军服的胸膛里不停深呼吸。

“Bucky……”过去好久，他终于出声音了。

 

像孩子靠在母亲温暖的怀抱里，那让他感到安全。小Steve一个人坐在帐篷的床上，抓着军服的两只袖管，不甘心地贴在自己脸颊上紧紧靠着。Steve Rogers，他看起来还是那么高大，强壮，可这一会儿，他的身形好像变得无穷小了。他好像忽然之间变回了那个倔强的小个子，被怎么打，怎么骂，也咬着牙不肯认输，没有人能让他软弱，让他屈服。

只有在Bucky面前。唯独在Bucky面前。

 

“今天下雪了，但天气晴朗。刚刚给父亲写了信，明早出发前交给通信兵应该来得及。说实在的，有时候我也不知道自己是怎么了，无论什么事情，Steve只要一提，我就没法拒绝。就像之前，明明已经不打算继续打仗了，但他一说，我还是跟上了，没办法，我总不能让他自己在这鬼地方待着。这小子可只打过架，没打过仗。当时我想，他连打架都没我不行，更别提打仗。可现在看来，我还真的帮不上他什么忙。总之。这次也一样，我没想过要和他真的确认什么感情，组建家庭，还要向我父母和身边的朋友们坦白，这是我不敢想象的，可能只有Steve觉得没什么。他总是有点理想主义，又或者说，他总是这么勇敢。美国队长是个同性恋，他不知道这有多麻烦。但Steve既然说起了，我又觉得，或许我们应该这么做。”

“先给父亲写信坦白，总比到时候让他冲Steve发火来的要好，可能他回信骂骂我，也就不生气了。因为事实是，我已经决心和Steve在一起了，我们已经有了约定。就算父母真的不能接受，我也已经明白，这一生，除了Steve，我不会再有其他选择。我明白我的心里在想什么，明白我喜欢的人是什么样子，更明白我有多爱他，哪怕他和我的性别是一样的。我不可能再娶妻子，这对女孩子是件糟糕的事。我也已经想清楚了，就算以后和Steve因为某些事分开——这可能吗？我不知道。但没有什么事是不可能的，世事总是难以预料。如果我们分开，我也不可能真的去结婚，说到底，我不觉得我忘得了Steve。我也许没有这种能力。但愿父母看到我的信，能明白我和Steve之间的感情，明白我的决心。但愿他们会欢迎Steve，欢迎我们，就算不欢迎，也能平静地对待。”

“但如果父母真的不能接受，我也能面对只有我和Steve两个人的未来。”

“可能我对父母太苛求了，是吗。突然给他们写信，居然是为了告诉他们这种事情。不过我想，父亲和母亲他们应该是明白我，理解我的。之前托他们帮我在布鲁克林买房子，还有给Steve留部分抚恤金的事，他们都没有过什么疑问。或许他们心知肚明？但愿如此。我是不是又太乐观。不过，他们一向喜欢Steve。他们和我一样，一直明白Steve的好。或许他们会理解的，会接受。不接受也没有办法，没法补救了。他们的儿子爱过像Steve Rogers这样的一个人，已经很难再爱上别人了。”

 

Steve Rogers早就不会哮喘了。以前他总是刚喘上两声，Bucky就会出现，会着急地喊他的名字，给他药物。他早就不会哮喘了，也知道这没用，但这个夜晚他还是喘得越来越厉害。他放开手里的日记，绝望地蜷缩在行军床上，胸膛不住起伏。他把头埋在Bucky的衣服里深吸气，紧咬着牙齿，手攥成拳头。他肩膀颤抖得就像风中的落叶，摇摇欲坠，无可依靠。

没有人出现，没有人再来救他，没有人抱起他，安慰他。没有人明白，这个瘦弱的金发小个子在这个夜晚哭成这样，究竟是失去了什么。

 

*

 

营部的早晨，窗明几净。Rogers队长坐在走廊外面的椅子上，睁着眼，望窗外的阳光。耳边是大兵们来来往往的脚步声，军官们的训话声，Steve Rogers忽然想起数年前，自己独自一人坐着等待部队体检的那些日子。那时候，他总是想，只要过去这一关，我就能当兵，为国而战。而Bucky就在部队里，永远等待他去追赶。

一扇门里，收音机开始播放今天的节目，伴随着一段恢弘的背景音乐，播音员的声音响起。

“他是国家的标志。他是世界的英雄。”

“美国队长的故事，是一个关于光荣，勇敢，与自由的故事……”

 

距离出发的时间还有一阵子，队长低头翻自己腰间的弹袋，从里面找到一张被叠成小方块状的纸团。他小心翼翼将纸团展开，直到所有的字都出现在他面前。这是他从Bucky的日记本里找到的，被Bucky仔仔细细夹在日记最后的那页。

姓名，Steven Grant Rogers

受益人，James Buchanan Barnes

除此之外，全是空白。

Steve低着头，平静地呼吸，又迅速地眨了两下眼。他看着纸上的那个名字，半晌飞快地把纸叠起来。

走廊尽头有人喊：队长，司令部的电话！

 

_“那个和我一样从布鲁克林来的小个子，打起架来从不放弃，我得看着他。”_

_“我会一直陪你到最后，哥们。”_

Rogers队长望着走廊上的时钟，最后沉默地站起来。

快结束了。他想。

 

24小时的末尾，这本该是一切的终结。


	25. Chapter 25

幕间

 

在她还喜欢听童话的年纪，她总爱追在爷爷的轮椅后面，要爷爷讲故事给她听。那些故事大多没什么新意，但让她爷爷一讲，似乎总能变得生动有趣。爷爷喜欢喝酒，经常喝上一会儿，就愿意为她多讲一些。那天，爷爷原本该给她讲的是《丑小鸭》的故事。可也不知为什么，或许是那天夜里外面在下雨，也可能是爷爷刚和妈妈吵过架，不太开心。他翻开《丑小鸭》的书，看了两行，立刻就不耐烦了。

“这个没意思，”爷爷叹气的时候，好像房间里的灯也跟着变暗了，“爷爷给你讲个有意思的……”

 

“爷爷给你讲，一头小鹿，和一只……一只，小猫的故事。”

“小猫？”

“是，在故事的一开始，它只是个丑陋而不起眼的小猫咪，还脏兮兮的。”

 

她在爷爷生前听过那么多故事，到现在能清清楚楚记得的，也只有这一个。

 

“从前有一座大森林，森林里很热闹，有很多很多小动物，斑马，羚羊，松鼠，大象……故事的主人公，我们说的小猫，就生活在这个地方……”

它天生就很瘦小，没有父母，身上的毛也非常稀疏。它很爱生病，常常孤独一猫窝在落叶堆里，病怏怏地窝上一个礼拜也不见好转。不过它也是一只十分有正义感的小猫，喜欢行侠仗义，哪怕它自己看起来都比一只老鼠大不了多少。森林里的老鼠们全都被它咬过，当然，那些嚣张的大老鼠们也都咬过它，还常常咬得小猫头破血流，倒在地上，根本不能还手。

路过的动物们常常忽视它，动辄踩到它的头，或踩到它的尾巴。没办法，它实在太不起眼。这些善良的小动物们平时都很有同情心，但在这只小猫面前，它们那些同情心全不见了踪影。为什么？因为所有的动物们都料定，这只小猫活不长。它天生带病，十天有八天在生病。它性格又不好，明明打不过老鼠，还正义感十足，见老鼠就抓，反被老鼠咬得一身毛落了一地，血迹斑斑，特别可怜。旁人见了，便劝他躲着老鼠走，反正老鼠这么多，根本抓不完，何必费这工夫，它又不听。这样一只弱小又不识时务的倔强小猫，可怜它也没什么用处。它迟早要死的。要么病死，要么被老鼠咬死，要么是其他什么原因，就让它自生自灭吧。

如果那一天，故事的另外一位主人公没有出现，大概小猫就真的这么自生自灭了。那天，森林里来了一头迷路的大象，它在林中奔跑，不知轻重，一个脚印下去，要惊起一群小鸟。动物们纷纷逃开，可小猫那天又受了伤，动不了。它刚和一群老鼠打了一架，趴在落叶堆里，身上金色的毛全是尘土，还有血，又脏又乱。那只大象走过来，看也没看，一脚伸到小猫头顶，就要落下去，小猫弱小的身体完全被大象蹄子的阴影罩住，旁边躲起来的动物们都料定小猫这次一定会死在这儿了。

就在这时，从林中的角落里突然蹿出一个影子。它特别勇敢，一头顶在那头大象的头上。那一下可真不轻。周围的小动物们都吓得噤声。大象也被突如其来的变化吓了一跳，一对小眼睛瞪得溜圆，马上要落下的蹄子居然硬生生在半空中停住了。

小猫气若游丝地喘着气，还不知道刚才发生了什么，它一抬头，就看到一双从没见过的漂亮的鹿眼，就在头顶上睁着，正好奇地望着它。

 

路见不平的小鹿救了这只脏兮兮的小猫，这让森林里很多小动物都吃了一惊。鹿在森林里一向很受欢迎，这是一种高雅、美丽的动物。它们跑起来很快，动作轻盈，姿态灵动，它们有一双有力的鹿角，能抵御所有敌人的攻击。

小鹿以前从没见过小猫，想想也是，它们并不在一个地方觅食和生活。小鹿说，你就是那个经常抓老鼠又被老鼠咬的小猫？小猫一点力气也没有，只能感谢小鹿的救命之恩。谁知小鹿并不想走，它低头看着小猫被咬破毛皮的伤口，垂下脖子，靠过去，伸出舌头，舔了一下，又舔一下。小猫想躲开，小鹿说，这样你会好得快一点。

“你伤得真厉害。你住在哪儿，我送你回去。”

小猫并不想承认自己住哪儿，但又不想说谎。它望着小鹿的脸，这只身经百战每战必败的小猫从没怕过任何动物，到这会儿有小动物关心它，还是这么漂亮的小鹿，它反而有些慌了。它说，我就住在这个落叶堆里。

“你抓到过几只老鼠？”小鹿问它。

小猫摇了摇头。它一只都没有抓到过，事实上，它根本打不过老鼠。

“打不过还要打，你就不会逃跑吗。”小鹿看着它的伤口，问它。

小猫沉默了一会儿，说：“见到那些胡作非为的老鼠，不就该抓吗。”

它望着小鹿，接着说：“还是你也觉得我在多管闲事。”

小鹿听了听，立刻摇头：“不，不是。我觉得你做得很对。”

小鹿又说：“那以后我和你一起吧，这样你就不会受伤了。”

这只脏兮兮的小猫，从此和这只小鹿成了朋友。这是一件让森林里很多小动物大跌眼镜的事情。同样的还有那些大老鼠。它们以前在小猫面前总是横着走，老鼠须翘得别提多高了，可现在，它们见到小猫就要躲开，要不然一被小猫抓到，跑得了还好，跑不了，就要被那随后到来的可怕鹿角挑得飞到天上去，然后落下来，每次都摔个半死。有时小鹿来得不及时，小猫还是会受伤，它惨兮兮地趴在草堆里，小鹿就会低头舔它一会儿，然后曲起腿，坐在它身旁。

小猫还是照样生病，不过现在，有小鹿照顾它了。猫从来不吃草，可生病的时候，小鹿就会把嚼碎的药草喂到它嘴里，逼它吃掉。小鹿说，这是它爸爸妈妈教给它的。小猫知道小鹿是为了它好，再难吃也只好吃下去。它们时常一起玩。一起到溪边喝清澈的流水，看来往的游鱼，一起踩着石头，到河对岸和纷飞的萤火虫嬉戏。日落时，它们经常一起在森林里奔跑，只为了追赶那仿佛永远追不上的太阳。有一次小鹿兴奋地告诉小猫，它听妈妈说，沿着溪流的方向往东，跑三天三夜，就能跑到森林的最深处，爬上去，便能看到整座山谷中最耀眼的太阳。

三天三夜，这是个很艰巨的考验。许多动物都尝试过，可没有一个成功的例子留下来。小鹿它们也想尝试。毕竟在森林里，除了那些昼伏夜出的动物以外，谁都想看太阳，这是个太美丽的诱惑。可小猫的身体实在支撑不住。它太弱小了，根本运动不了太久，常常跑上一会儿就累得瘫倒在地，再也动弹不得。小鹿曾经想试着驮着它跑，可小猫不同意。小猫说，你自己去吧，我不愿拖累你。小鹿也不同意，它说小猫是它最好的朋友，不是拖累，如果要去看太阳，它一定要和小猫一起去。

于是它们就回去了。小猫对小鹿说，总有一天，它能和小鹿一起跑到森林深处的高台上，去看太阳。小鹿却摆了摆头，它说看不到也没关系，因为这只是个传说，也没几个动物看到过。

小鹿以为自己这么说了，小猫便会忘记这件事，却没想到小猫从那天起就在溪边住下了。它每晚都要沿着小溪跑上一会儿，像是练习，直到出事之前，小鹿都不知道小猫还在惦记这件事。出事那天，小鹿连夜从家里赶出来，跑到溪边去，看到小猫的身体湿淋淋地泡在水中，被一群七嘴八舌的水鸟包围。小鹿吓坏了，急忙过去，用蹄子小心翼翼地把小猫从水里捞起来。

它就靠在小猫身边，弯下脖子，试图给小猫冰冷的身躯一些体温。它一双大大的鹿眼担心地直流泪，伸出舌头不停舔舐小猫的头和耳朵，似乎不知道该怎么把这可怜的小东西弄醒。

 

天亮的时候，小猫终于醒了。发觉是小鹿救了自己，还在这里守了一整夜，小猫自责极了。这是第一次，它主动伸出头，蹭了蹭小鹿的右前蹄。这只倔强的小猫，此前从没对其他小动物这么做过。它在道歉，它希望小鹿不要伤心了。阳光穿越茂密的深林，照在小猫金色的毛皮上。小鹿破涕为笑地说，看啊，你这傻瓜，你看起来就像个小太阳。

 

小猫可从没听过这样的夸奖，太阳是多么神圣的东西，它怎么会像太阳。在它看来，小鹿才像太阳，小鹿照亮了它的生活，让它的日子里除了冰冷与苦痛，从此也有了幸福和快乐。

随着时间的流逝，小鹿越长越高，鹿角也越来越挺拔。可小猫呢，它好像就不会长大似的，它永远还是这么小。有路过的松鼠讥笑它，可小鹿说这没什么。

“你的心这么勇敢，可比它们强大得多。”

 

如果没有战争发生，或许，小鹿和这只小猫，会一直在森林里生活，长大，做永远的朋友。可天有不测风云，战争还是来了。那一天，从北方森林来了一群凶残的鬣狗，它们烧杀抢掠，无恶不作，打着北方森林老虎大王的旗号，要这座森林里所有的小动物听它们的命令。它们还当场咬死了一只不服从的羚羊，把血淋淋的尸体钉在树上，立做所有不听命令的小动物的下场。

他们太残暴了，北方老虎大王又恶名远扬，怎么会有小动物肯听它们的话呢？常年在森林各处幽居的长者们纷纷从沉眠中醒来。它们号召林中所有的小动物，拿起武器和盾牌，用自己的蹄子和牙齿，用血肉之躯，保卫家园。小鹿跟随同龄的小动物们一起接受检查，参加训练，很快小鹿就被编入部队，要去北方打仗了。它的角被磨得又光又亮，特别神气。它对数次被体检拒之门外的小猫说，答应我，别去参加这个，行吗。我会连你的份一起努力。

小猫怎么会答应，它一向勇敢，又最有正义感。它渴望参加战争，就像它一直坚持不懈地抓捕那些老鼠一样，它想把那些鬣狗赶出去，给它们一点教训。它对小鹿说，我应该像你一样，我应该和你一起，大家都去参加战争了，我怎么能留在后方无动于衷。

小鹿急得蹄子一直在地面挪来挪去。它说，对付鬣狗，可不比对付老鼠这么简单，何况鬣狗背后还有北方森林的老虎，那更难对付。老虎是什么样子？老虎一张嘴，就别提你了，连我都不够给它塞牙缝。

“我怕你有危险。”小鹿说。

那你不怕危险吗。小猫问它。

小鹿眨了眨眼，摇头，它说：“可是总要有人保护我们的家。”

它说着，垂下脖子，舔了舔小猫倔强的毛。它要去参加战争了，估计要有好一阵子见不到小猫。临走之前，它可不想把时间用来和自己最喜欢的朋友争吵。

 

小鹿和小猫分开了。它跟随着一群斑马和羚羊上了船，去遥远的北方打仗。战争很惨烈，小鹿每天都能看到自己战友们的尸骨，被鬣狗和狼群吃得只剩骨头，根本连姓名也认不出，就这么散落在河边和路旁，连家人也不清楚。它们根本就不是肉食动物们的对手，只能不停地用智谋，想办法来给敌人造成损伤。小鹿每天夜里都会想念小猫，想念在森林里一起快乐生活的时光。它想，幸好那个小笨蛋没有来到这个地方，幸好。

慢慢的，和小鹿一起来到北方森林的同伴们已经全都葬身在这儿了，每天都有新的船只，运来刚刚经受训练的新的动物。小鹿已经成了小动物部队里的老人。但这同样也意味着，小鹿所面对的任务越来越危险，也越来越难以完成。有好几次，小鹿都险些被那些野狼咬住脖子，它奋力地甩脱，用鹿角和后蹄狠狠地反击，然后像箭一样逃脱，每当这时小鹿都会想，幸好小猫还在家里。

它时不时和新来的小动物打听，那只森林里的小猫过得怎么样，可没有谁知道。大家都说，你走了以后，就没再见过它了，不知道它去了哪里。

小鹿担心极了，它真希望小猫能听它的话，好好留在森林里，好好过日子。

这就是它现在最大的心愿了。

 

小鹿掉进陷阱的那天，森林的长老们最终决定放弃营救，因为陷阱已经被狼群包围了。小鹿的鹿角擦伤得厉害，四只蹄子也在流血，它被从陷阱里拖出来，被一群狼围住，蹄子也被按住了。它跑不了了，就像那些和它一起来到战场的斑马和羚羊们一样，它最终也会变成河边的一堆无名尸骨。

可惜再也见不到小猫了，再也回不到它们从小长大的美丽森林。就在小鹿闭上它那双大而圆的漂亮眼睛时，突然间一阵狂风从头顶的树林里斜吹过来。紧接着是一声声凄惨的尖叫，那些按住小鹿四只蹄子的利爪一下子都不见了。

发生了什么？小鹿并不知道。动物的直觉让小鹿不敢睁开眼睛。它想，一定是有比野狼更可怕的动物来了，小鹿受了重伤，跑不了，一样是死，还是见不到小猫。这一刻，小鹿真的有些后悔，它应该在参加战争之前，多和小猫玩一会儿。就在它陷入绝望的时候，忽然间一个柔软的东西贴在了它的脸上。

小鹿愣了愣，紧接着，一只温暖的爪子落在了它的身旁。小鹿一下子睁开眼睛，看到一个熟悉，却又不怎么熟悉的巨大身影笼罩在它上方。

是……

小鹿眨了眨眼睛，怎么也不敢相信。

如果是它的话，这家伙体型也变得过于巨大了，可如果不是——

小鹿受伤的蹄子正被这家伙用大脑袋蹭得开心呢。

 

北方森林的老虎大王根本没有料到，那个住了一大堆食草动物的小森林里居然出现了一头来路不明的狮子王。连身边的鬣狗们私下里都在议论，说这狮子王可真威风，一巴掌拍死六七只狼。这让老虎大王也坐不住了。它先是在自己的洞口咬死了那几只夸赞狮王的鬣狗，然后独自一虎走出洞穴。手下的野狼们经过调查后来找它，说狮子王住的地方离它们这里不远，就在一条小河边上，需不需要再去探查一下。老虎大王说不用，它要自己去看。

然后老虎大王看到了。这个所谓的狮子王，既不威风，也不霸道。一整个上午，狮王都在和一头平凡无奇的小鹿在一块。它们好像很高兴，一直头贴着头，不知道在说什么悄悄话。中途那头小鹿在河边低下头喝水，狮子王就趴在它旁边，还时不时在草丛里打滚，露出肚皮，尾巴摇来摇去，盯着小鹿直瞧。老虎大王很纳闷，它不懂狮子王看那头小鹿的眼神是怎么回事。在大王眼里，小鹿是食草动物，食草动物都是食物。和食物一起玩，这真难以理解。而且这狮子王真不像王，哪有王会在草丛里打滚，还把肚皮露给其他动物看的。肚皮是最脆弱的地方，只能给最信任的同伴看，食肉动物和食草动物怎么会是同伴。

 

话说狮子王，自从它救回了小鹿，便每天都和小鹿呆在一块。它常常盘踞在地上，用爪子把坐着的小鹿包围住。南方的长老们要狮王尽快杀死老虎大王和他的手下，结束战争，但狮子王不同意，他说，杀戮无法带来永远的和平，这次结束了，下次鬣狗和野狼们还会报复。

长老们很生气：“你是狮王，不是以前的小猫了。杀戮是你的天性。”

狮子王伸出舌头，对着长老们舔了舔牙齿：“想吃掉你们也是我的天性。天性影响不了我。”

 

谁都拿它没办法，只有小鹿，只有小鹿认为狮王的观点是对的。小鹿问它，你怎么成了狮子，你不是猫吗。它摇头，它说它也不知道。

“我只是想来参加战争，保护我们的森林，”狮子王说，现在的它，连说话都要放轻声音，以防止惊吓到附近的小动物，他看着小鹿受伤的蹄子和鹿角，“……也想保护你。”

“部队不肯收留我，不让我坐船。我只能一直沿着河岸往北方跑。累了就休息一会儿，饿了就喝河里的水。我跑不了多快，但我想，只要坚持跑下去，就总能到北方来，来见你，来加入我们的部队，和这个凶恶的老虎大王打上一场。有几次，我觉得我可能要死了，我生了病，病得爬不起来，连秃鹫都围着我打转。那段时间，天空一直阴着，后来下了一场好大的雨，我躲在一片树叶下面，很冷，只能想着你，咬牙坚持，然后我昏过去了。剩下的事我不记得了，只记得睁开眼睛的时候，阳光穿越密林，照得整座森林的树叶和花草都在发光。我感觉不到寒冷，也没有任何病痛，我低下头，看到自己金色的鬃毛。”

“我跑到河边，才在河水里看到自己的影子。才知道我长大了，变成了如今这个模样。”

它说着，伸出爪子，去碰小鹿的头。小鹿眨着大大的眼睛，也不躲避，让它去碰。

“你不害怕我吗。”狮子王问。现在的它可不比往日，它稍微用点力就能弄伤小鹿，它甚至不能扑在小鹿身上，否则它一定会压死它。

小鹿抬着头，眼尾自然地上翘：“小猫有什么好怕的。”

狮子王又问，你的伤口疼吗。

小鹿反问，你呢，生了那么长时间的病，还难受吗。

一边问，小鹿一边弯下脖子，它伸出舌头，舔狮王长长的鬃毛。它的小猫长大了，长得好大，让小鹿几乎认不出来。它的小猫如今变得这么厉害，一抬爪子就能让一大群野狼为之色变，一张嘴就能把整只小鹿吞进去。恐怕是很难再需要小鹿像以前一样救它，保护它了。

“小太阳变成大太阳了。”小鹿说。

狮子王说，如果没有你，我可能早就死了：“现在换我来保护你。”

狮王好像很兴奋，小鹿坐在地上，一会儿被它蹭蹭脸，一会儿被它摸头顶的鹿角。狮子王说，它小时候就觉得，这角真厉害，又漂亮。

小鹿则好奇地低头瞧狮王尖利的爪子下柔软的肉垫，它试着靠在狮王身上，那长而厚重的鬃毛就像一团云一样，柔软地将小鹿托住。

狮子王对着空气喷了口气，好像很得意小鹿靠在自己身上这件事。

它压低了声音说：“等打完仗，我们就回去。”

小鹿说：“好。”

狮王接着说，回去以后，我跟你，我们要沿着小溪，跑三天三夜。

小鹿眨了眨眼睛，一下子从地上跳了起来。

狮子王也站起来，他踩在草地上的爪子强健有力，如今的狮王别说是三天三夜了，就算跑上三个星期，三个月他也不会累。他的毛发在太阳下金光灿灿，他一说话，森林里所有的小动物都会心生敬畏。他低下头看面前仰着脖子的小鹿，他温柔地靠过去，蹭小鹿的鼻子：“我们要到高处，去看山谷里最耀眼的太阳。”

 

如今已是狮王的小猫，再也不用畏惧任何欺侮了。不仅仅是那些过街老鼠，连鬣狗，野狼，甚至那个传说中挑起战争的老虎大王，小猫都不放在眼里。北方森林节节败退，败在狮王手下的野狼和鬣狗们纷纷投降，它们发誓不再作恶，要脱离老虎大王的掌控。到了后来，有些鬣狗已经开始不战而逃了，它们一见到狮子王和它身边那头小鹿的影子，一个个吓得魂都飞了，哪还能打仗。

老虎大王焦头烂额，狮王的厉害它已经从手下那里听到过了，硬碰硬对它来说可不是聪明的办法，最好弄个陷阱，让狮王自投罗网。这时它身旁的狐狸有了个主意。狐狸把那群吃闲饭的猴子叫来，好好商量了一通。它让老虎大王静候佳音。

 

当天夜里，老虎大王听到手下的汇报，吓得一下子从洞里跳了出来。来报的鬣狗瑟瑟发抖，吓得连话都说不清楚。

趁狮王离开住地的那一会儿，狮王身旁那头小鹿被一群吊在树上的猴子成功用狮王的鬃毛引了出来，又被野狼们一路追到悬崖边。那头小鹿以为狮王受伤了，便跟一群野狼拼起了命，要去救狮王，结果折了鹿角，伤了蹄子，坠落悬崖。

狮王发怒了，它咬死了老虎大王派去的所有猴子和野狼，疯一样朝老虎大王的巢穴进攻，谁也挡不住它，连狐狸精心布置的陷阱都被它一巴掌拍烂了。

 

“老虎大王吓坏了，它着急地使出最后一招，命令潜伏在南方森林的部下放一场大火，要将狮王引回家去。可惜已经来不及了，愤怒的狮王扑到它的洞穴门口，久居洞穴的老虎大王根本不是这种状态下的狮子王的对手。尖利的爪子将老虎大王划得肠穿肚烂，这场战争就这么结束了。可同样的，狮子王和小鹿的家乡已经着起了火，美丽的森林即将付之一炬。狮子王没有了小鹿，不能再没有家，那是它和小鹿一起生活过，又拼尽性命保卫过的地方。他甚至来不及到小鹿坠下的悬崖看上一眼，和心爱的小鹿道别，就不得不踏上回乡的征途。它来不及等船，独自沿着河岸拼命地奔跑，只希望快点跑回森林里去救火。大火已经燃烧起来了，漫天的烟雾笼罩在南方森林上空，成群的鸟儿四散而逃。在战争中幸存的那些斑马和羚羊们，划着船也努力往回赶。可等他们回去的时候，火已经被扑灭了。一场大雨姗姗来迟。无数的小动物们围在烧焦的废墟外面，它们看到……”

 

老爷子长长的故事讲到这儿，忽然停下了。

“看到什么？”当时的她哭着问。

“它们看到，狮子王的尸体，就在倒下的树木中间。它们的英雄扑灭了火，拯救了家园，但也为之付出了生命。森林里的小动物们都赶来和它们的英雄道别，连远处北方森林那些在狮王手里活下来的鬣狗和野狼们也在长夜高声呼号，感谢狮王曾经的善举。狮王死了以后，南北方森林又恢复了和平，它们互不侵扰，各自建立起家园。雨后的林地里再度生出柔嫩的新芽，总有一天，它们会再次变成参天大树，为森林里的小动物们遮风挡雨。”

“只可惜，森林里再没有那一头小鹿和一只小猫的踪迹，但所有的小动物们都会记得它们。它们的故事会一直流传下去，给每个热爱和平的孩子。”老爷子说。

她不甘心，这样的结局她一点也不喜欢。她摇晃爷爷的手臂：“狮子王为什么要死……”

“因为他想拯救他的家，想拯救人民，他必然要付出代价，比如生命……”老爷子说着，忽然也揉了揉鼻子。

她还在哭：“这不公平……狮子王和小鹿付出了这么多，吃了那么多苦，好不容易才在一起，小猫好不容易才变成狮王，为什么它们要死？”

她抽噎得厉害，什么解释也听不下去，她脑子里只有那头小鹿，还有死去的狮王。

或许是她哭得太厉害了，吵得爷爷头疼。

“好好好，爷爷错了。爷爷记错了，爷爷老糊涂了！”

爷爷伸出手，拍了拍她幼小的脑袋。爷爷那双浑浊的眼睛里也闪着一些她从未见过的光点。

 

“老虎大王啊，其实根本没有来得及放火，就被狮子王彻底打败了。”

 

“所有的小动物都在欢庆战争的胜利，可唯独没有见到他们的英雄在哪里。原来啊，狮子王正拼命奔下山去。小鹿坠落的那个悬崖下面，有一条狭长的河流，狮子王沿着河边找了一天一夜，终于在尽头找到了漂浮在水面的小鹿。那个冬天很冷，小鹿一定冻坏了，冻僵了，但幸好狮子王找到了它。狮子王有一颗火热的心，能将世界上所有的冰冷融化。”

她原本哭得直抽噎，这会儿怔怔听着，倒也不再哭了。她抽泣，不满足地问，然后呢，后来还会发生什么？

爷爷听到这个问题，愣了一会儿，然后耸了耸肩。爷爷一边笑，一边抬起满是皱纹的手，摘下老花镜，揉了揉眼睛。

“爷爷也不知道还会发生什么……”

“但是，爷爷觉得……无论再发生什么，他们都会一直生活在一起，一直陪伴着彼此，一直快乐和幸福。”

 

“你满意了吗？”爷爷揉她的头，哭笑不得地问。


	26. Chapter 26

25:00，2015

 

她坐在窗边，专心画画。

“爸爸他，最后几年过得挺好的。都说人老了就像孩子，他和我女儿在一块，就是两个孩子。她还经常缠着他讲故事。爸是疼孙女，可他真的不会编故事。有一次我听到，连‘肠穿肚烂’这种词都被他用上了。我女儿可能是吓的，一直哭，爸不知怎么了，也跟着哭，爷孙两个一起哭。”

“肠穿肚烂……”

“是啊，爸这个人，讲个笑话都少儿不宜，更别提讲故事了。但也奇怪，我女儿就是喜欢他编的故事。我丈夫很早就走了，我要工作养家，只有爸能在家里陪女儿，从小一直照顾她。他们俩的感情比和我深。爸走了以后，女儿放了学，就喜欢闷头自己画画，或是到她爷爷的房间里待着，哪儿也不去。她学校的老师和同学都说她古怪。她好像想把她爷爷给她讲的故事画出来。虽说还是孩子，但老是沉迷那些不切实际的童话……我也不知该拿她怎么办。”

画面里的绿树和小溪她都已经画好了，现在该画小鹿了。可这太难，她根本没见过活的小鹿。

“宝贝，Bucky叔叔回来了。你还不过来帮忙。”

 

学校的同学们常说，住在她家的那个客人性格好像有点“古怪”。

她走进厨房，站在Bucky叔叔身旁，偷偷抬起眼瞧他。这个Bucky叔叔不爱说话，也不爱笑，沉默寡言，也没什么值得一提的特别爱好。妈妈告诉她，Bucky叔叔是爷爷的老战友，老同学，可她觉得叔叔一点也不老，连皱纹都没多少，眼珠也不像爷爷的那么浑浊，反而又蓝又清澈，倒像只有二十几岁。

第一次见面时，他在她面前慢慢蹲下，蹲到和她视线平行，帽檐抬起来，露出下面一双蓝色的眼睛。Bucky叔叔似乎休息不太好，黑眼圈有点重，下巴还有胡茬。叔叔问她，你爷爷是Kevin Nolte？

她愣了愣，点头。

 

她问，你从哪儿来。妈妈要她帮叔叔的忙，于是叔叔递给她一只装面包的纸袋，她抱着跟在叔叔屁股后面跑进叔叔的卧室。叔叔说，美国。

“你为什么要离开美国到这里来……”她问，“是来看爷爷吗。”

爷爷已经去世了，她眨了眨眼睛，想，来了也看不到他了。

Bucky叔叔沉默着把箱子放到床上，打开，里面除了几件衣物，就只有几本书（“想最全面地了解美国队长吗，这本百科全书你一定不能错过”），几张唱片。

因为我有罪，只能离开家乡。Bucky叔叔说着，低下头，把空了的箱子扣上。

 

这个答案像他的人一样“古怪”，她想。Bucky叔叔整理完行李，便拉开窗帘，打开了阳台的门。他从口袋里摸出烟，点燃，红色的光点在夜里一会儿明，一会儿暗。

她下了楼。妈妈问她有没有帮叔叔整理完东西，她说整理好了，然后就把自己关进了爷爷的房间里。她趴在地板上，从床底拉出一个爷爷留下的盒子，在里面找到那本她熟悉的花名册。

 

照片里戴着军帽，穿着军服的男人正对着镜头灿烂地笑。

Bucky Barnes……她对着爷爷的字迹，一字一字地念。照片下面是爷爷整理花名册那年用钢笔小字添加的标注：故于1944年。

 

她坐在窗边，继续画画。画面中的小鹿刚刚到达北方森林。远离故土，小鹿独自在河边徘徊，显然还不太适应新的生活。窗外，Bucky叔叔正一个人在院子里发呆，她听到他的手机响了，不一会儿，他接起了电话。

“Steve？”

 

“很好，真的……不用担心我……我，我在外面散步，这里风景很好……你呢……今天过得怎么样。”

 

学校的同学们都说，住在你家的那个客人看起来真的有点“古怪”。

“我爸爸说你这个叔叔多重的货物都能扛，连运行中的机器都能被他用一只手截停。虽然他事后躲着不承认，但大家都知道那是他救的人。”

“明明是好事，他为什么要躲呢？”

 

Bucky叔叔下班回家的路上常会买一枝花回来。有时是雏菊，有时是鸢尾，被叔叔放在卧室床头的水杯里。每回她见到都在想，这一点大概在她同学们眼里也是“古怪”的。有一次，他买了一枝白色的玫瑰，独自一个人坐在床头，盯着那枝花，摆弄手上的戒指。他又开始抽烟，烟雾缭绕，她站在门口，偷偷朝里面看，连自己被叔叔发现了也不知道。

“你在看什么。”Bucky叔叔问。

“你会把它熏死的。”她说。

叔叔沉默了一会儿，低头把烟按灭在自己手心里。

“你不开心吗？”她靠在墙边，问。

他看了她一眼。

她低下头，急忙解释：“爷爷说，人只要不开心，就会想抽烟。这是人本身无法控制的。”

Bucky叔叔说：“你爷爷也会不开心吗。”

“会的，”她抬起头，一想到对方也认识爷爷，她就忍不住话多一些，她小声说，“奶奶说爷爷是生气包，爱哭鬼，就会给自己吸烟找借口……”

“不过爷爷不许我把这件事告诉别人，他说这是个秘密。”

 

她捧着手里的水杯，睁大了眼睛看里面的花，一步一步挪步下楼，生怕自己摔坏了刚刚得到的宝贝。妈妈回家时看到窗台上的白玫瑰，问她那是从哪里来的，她继续画面前的画，说是Bucky叔叔送的。

妈妈好像有些惊讶。

她跑去爷爷的房间里，抱着爷爷的照片，她告诉他，Bucky叔叔送给她一朵很漂亮很漂亮的小花。

“虽然看起来冷酷，不好接近……他以前也是个‘古怪’的人吗，爷爷？”她问照片。

照片里的爷爷只会咧着嘴笑，不会回答。

Bucky叔叔第二天下班回来又买了新的花，是一支幼嫩的百合，他脱下外套挂在门后，径直走到她窗边的画桌前，将那枝百合插了进去。

他告诉她，要放适当的水：“照顾好它。”

“要怎么照顾？”她问。

他愣了愣，看了她一眼：“自己去学。”

妈妈站在厨房门口，Bucky叔叔一上楼，她就犹犹豫豫地到厨房来。她捧着花，说我会不会照顾不好？她不常和妈妈说话，因为妈妈太忙，一说话，内容也大多是教训和唠叨，她更喜欢爷爷，可现在没有爷爷了。妈妈摸她脑后的头发，告诉她，这一点也不难。

“别让Bucky叔叔失望，嗯？”

 

睡前，她站在走廊上，又一次听到Bucky叔叔在打电话。她发现躲在房间里打电话时的Bucky叔叔声音听起来和平时不太一样，但也说不好是哪里不一样。她听到Bucky叔叔说“我爱你”，还有一些她听不懂的话，像是“已经过了一个月，其实很快”。

然后叔叔又开始说“我爱你”，她心想，这有点像爷爷和奶奶说悄悄话时的声音。许多的“我爱你”中，时而夹杂一句“Steve”，或是“哥们”，“队长”，这些声音被压抑得厉害，就像是用螺丝一圈圈地将两块木板压紧，拧得没有一丝缝隙。她抱着自己的糖盒子，她原本是想来感谢Bucky叔叔送她的花的。Bucky叔叔在门里越来越快地喘息，过了会儿，有像是哭泣的声音传出来。

只是很短暂的一瞬间，然后归于平静。她还在迟疑，到底要不要敲门，问问Bucky叔叔怎么了。

“嘿，Steve……”Bucky叔叔好像在深呼吸，“你快乐吗……”

 

“睡吧……我就在你身边，在你想要的任何地方，Steve，快睡吧……”

 

她没有敲门，而是抱着糖盒子下了楼，坐在窗边继续画她的画。画中的小鹿一次次从鬣狗的追捕中逃脱，然后拖着受伤的蹄子回到营地。它窝在自己的草丛里，把脖子垂下来，靠在一个干枯的小花环旁边。那是离开家乡之前小猫送给它的礼物。它在想念自己的朋友。

Bucky叔叔也有一个这样的礼物，藏在手套里，她偶然见过。叔叔回答过她，这是朋友送的。无论做家务还是锻炼时，他总会把戒指摘下来。

有一次，叔叔在夜里喝了一点酒，她看到他下楼，走进爷爷生前的房间，打开灯，摘下那个戒指，扣在床头爷爷的照片面前。

爷爷正在照片里咧着嘴笑。

“我和Steve的戒指，”Bucky叔叔盯着照片里的笑脸，忽然说了这么一句，“忘了拿给你看了，伙计……”

她躲在门外，偷偷听。

“你们以为我死去的那几年，”Bucky叔叔说，“我做了很多可能会让你，让Dugan他们对我失望透顶的事。不，不是可能，是一定会……”

“我无法原谅自己。只是我又遇到了Steve，我们的队长，说了可能你不相信，小Steve也出现在了这个时代，他救了我，像当年在波尔扎诺一样。等我回想起一切，才发现冥冥中似乎有一只手，始终在刻意操纵我和他生命里的时间。他出现了，唤醒了我，要不然，说了别生气，Kevin，我现在可能连你的名字也记不得。”

“我和他又在一起了，虽然现在见不了面，但是，当年你问我的问题，现在都有了答案。Kevin，他们告诉我，现在在美国，我和小Steve可以，相爱，结婚，组建家庭。虽然我以前也想过，或许有一天，这个社会能够接受我们，但我还是没想到……总之，如果你还在，一定会说我大惊小怪……”

她还没偷听完，就被妈妈发现了。

 

妈妈拖着她进去，叫她和Bucky叔叔一起聊天，可以聊爷爷。

“原来Kevin到老也没有再留头发。”Bucky叔叔把戒指戴回去。

她不肯讲话，妈妈问：“爸以前留过吗？”

叔叔从桌子上拿起一张爷爷的照片，告诉她们，老爷子年轻时是披肩长发。

“长发？”妈妈笑着问，“爸留长发好看吗。”

叔叔望着爷爷的遗像，沉默了一会儿，忽然说：“和光头一样难看。”

她“噗嗤”一声笑了，捂着嘴。妈妈也跟着笑了。只有Bucky，他的嘴角好像天生不会动，只有眼睛眨动了几下，很亮，他说：“开玩笑的，他一直很帅。”

 

她其实听不太懂大人聊天，无论是现在Bucky叔叔对妈妈说的话，还是当年爷爷回忆起那个叫Bucky的年轻人时所说的话，她大半都听不懂。大人们的世界还是比较复杂。

Bucky叔叔也在沉默，大部分都是妈妈在说。

“有几位朋友常来看他，你可能也认识，Jim Morita，Timothy Dugan……还有James Montgomery Falsworth，最后这位先生帮了爸爸很多忙，帮他在欧洲找了最好的医生，治他的腿。”

“他的腿又怎么了。”

“爸以前在国内参加反战游行。那时是在朝鲜打仗吧，军方为了鼓舞士气，弄了个新的美国队长出来，大意这是继承Rogers队长的志愿。把爸爸气坏了。他和他一群老伙计一起去了华盛顿抗议，你也知道，当然被抓了起来，爸还被打了，那些人很坏，专门打他断腿的伤口，是Falsworth先生帮助了他。”

“爸一直到后来也常常说起这件事，常说，把死去的队长搬出来支持这种战争，美国政府也配。他还说，如果让小Steve知道这帮混账这么干，不揍得军方负责人屁股开花才怪。”

 

她记得妈妈说过的这些人，记得Dugan先生，这个人常爱高高举起她，大声地笑，用胡子刮她的脸。她也记得Falsworth先生，后者每次来，都会带很漂亮的糖果，塞满她的盒子，会摸她的头，问她最近画了什么画。

还有很多很多人，她其实已经记不太清了，只记得爷爷的朋友每个人都那么好，那么热情。他们喜欢小孩，从来不会说她是个怪孩子，他们喜欢动物，喜欢花花草草，喜欢生活。他们总是那么快乐。

但也有时，她会看到他们忽然安静下来，陷入一片寂静。笑声停止了。他们一起喝酒，低声唱一些她从没听过的老歌。结束时他们总会说起1944年的冬天，说那是那三十年间最冷的。他们静默着碰杯，然后穿上外套，彼此拥抱，分别。

 

妈妈打开床头的抽屉，把爷爷留下的盒子拿出来。

“这个册子是爸生前整理的，”妈妈拿出那个相册，递到Bucky叔叔面前，“里面有他从小到大所有的朋友同学和战友，全是你们那一代人。爸爸在最后几年，没事的时候就喜欢打开它来看看，自己一个人在房间里念念叨叨，自言自语。他和我们说到底还是两代人，我们再如何关心他，也不是他能说心里话的人。”

“这本花名册的最后一个人已经在2013年去世了。”

 

Bucky叔叔翻开那本相册。她坐在旁边，也凑过去看。翻到有Bucky叔叔的那一页时，他的手停住了。但她顺着他的视线望去，却发现他看的不是自己，而是Bucky Barnes旁边的那个人。

那是一位叫Steve Rogers的军官。照片里的男人发色很浅，估计是金发，穿着一身同样笔挺的军装，对照片外面绽放微笑。

故于1945年。爷爷在下面写着。

 

Bucky叔叔很快翻到了其他人，Dugan先生、Morita先生、Jones先生……还有Falsworth先生。他盯着他们的照片，看下面小字标注的年份。妈妈在小箱子里又翻出一样东西，那是一封信，她左右看了看外面的字，把它递给Bucky叔叔：“我就记得爸这里有一封信，是别人寄给你的。”

“爸经常一提起这封信就长吁短叹，但除了他，没人看过里面写了什么。”

 

信封外面写着：Kevin，队长不在了，我们这里只有你是Bucky的老乡，这封信还是你替他收下吧。

Bucky叔叔的手指有点迟钝。信封被拆开，叔叔将里面的信纸拿出来。

信很长。从她的角度只能看到信的后半部分。

“……你让我们务必回信，孩子，可我和你妈妈还没来得及回你的信，就收到了你的阵亡通知书。你啊，从小到大，从未把你的女朋友们带回家里，你只喜欢和Steve那孩子在一起，他也总是我们家晚餐的常客。你以为爸爸妈妈没有发现吗？我们可是看着你长大的，从一个襁褓里只会哭的小娃娃，学会爬，学着站起来，走路，学会跑……爸爸教你开车，带你们去兜风，妈妈总在你们闯祸之后帮你们处理伤口，给你们做点心，还要给人家赔礼道歉。我们始终看着你们两个相处。你一门心思地跟着Steve那孩子，交往的女孩一个个都不认真对待。你妈妈一开始有点难过，后来也接受了，说到底，她希望你过得快乐，谁都希望自己儿子能和真正心爱的人在一起。你能主动把这件事告诉爸爸妈妈，我们是高兴的。”

“不过，虽然你在信里把Steve那孩子说得那么好，虽然爸爸妈妈也了解他，他现在还成了美国队长，但爸爸妈妈还是需要和他谈一谈。但愿他也这么爱你，孩子，像你爱他一样。”

“你一直是快乐的。无论去了哪里，去了什么地方，什么样的爸爸妈妈可能并不了解的世界，我的儿子，在另一个世界你也要快乐。爸爸妈妈现在给你回信了，你看到了吗。你一直是爸爸妈妈的骄傲。这永远不会改变。我们信任你，了解你，还有谁比爸爸和妈妈更了解自己的孩子？你永远不会孤独，上帝在看着你，Bucky，爸爸妈妈也一直陪伴在你身边。”

 

她睡不着，深夜，她从卧室里走出来，路过Bucky叔叔的卧室门口时，她听见里面又传来了声音。可能Bucky叔叔又在和那个人打电话。她下了楼，坐在夜里的窗边，在台灯下继续画自己的画。她用橘色的蜡笔涂小鹿身体上的绒毛，她给小鹿画了一个可爱的圆鼻子。

身后楼梯上传来动静，她回过头，正好看到穿着T恤的Bucky叔叔从楼上下来。

“你怎么没睡觉。”大约是没料到她在楼下，Bucky叔叔显得有些局促。

“你怎么没睡觉。”她问。

叔叔摇了摇头：“你在画什么。”

“我在画狮子王和小鹿的故事。”

“那是什么？”

“是……”她想了一会儿，该怎么简单描述这个故事，这一会儿的Bucky叔叔看起来心情不错，“是爷爷用《丑小鸭》改编的故事。”

 

她喜欢聊这件事，聊爷爷，聊自己画的画。

“这个故事里的‘丑小鸭’是一只可怜兮兮的小猫，在没有变成狮子王之前，所有人都欺负它，只有一头小鹿对它好。”

她断断续续，和叔叔讲起了她正在画的故事。她说，她更喜欢这个故事，而不是丑小鸭。因为她觉得丑小鸭从小无依无靠，没有任何朋友，独自忍受了一切痛苦，直到变成白天鹅才被同类接纳，这太残忍了。不像爷爷的故事，里面有小鹿，小鹿对小猫一直那么好，不嫌弃小猫丑，包括后来小猫变成了狮子王，小鹿还一直陪着它，这才是童话。

Bucky叔叔听着，沉默了一会儿，忽然说：“鹿不嫌弃它丑，也许是狮子王小时候本来就不丑。”

“但爷爷说它丑。”

“你爷爷后来承认自己看错了。”Bucky叔叔自然地说。

她惊呆了。

 

她给小鹿画了一双蓝色的眼睛。她想，可能这样的一双眼睛，最能发现小狮子的好。

 

入睡前，她又听到Bucky叔叔躲在房间里打电话了。声音很低，很轻。Bucky叔叔和其他人说话这么少，和这个人倒像是有无穷无尽的话要说，有无数的电话可打。

“我想你，Steve。”

她站在门外，听到Bucky叔叔对那个人发出这样的恳求。

“我承认，我想见你，我很想……”

很快，叔叔又说：“不，别当真，我开玩笑的。”

 

*

 

初夏的时候，窗外的树上开始有蝉鸣。她笔下的小鹿仍独自在北方森林孤独地战斗。岛上家家户户都开始悬挂星条旗，妈妈也把爷爷留下的国旗打开，洗干净，用一根杆子挂在窗外。

Bucky叔叔在下班回家的路上也被人塞了一只小国旗到手里。

她说，独立日快到了。

“我以为这里不属于美国。”叔叔说。

“你不喜欢这个节日吗？”

叔叔没回答，但他显然是喜欢的。他把那面国旗带回了家，仔细夹在床头，就像一个年轻人收藏电影明星的海报。

独立日那天早上，学校里的同学们都去参加庆祝活动，街道上到处是人，是喇叭，气球，鲜花，是欢声笑语。这岛上的绝大多数家庭，都曾有亲人为这个国家的安危付出过生命。

她还在窗前趴着画画。妈妈催她，要她快出去和同学们一起玩。Bucky叔叔似乎也要出门了。见她死死趴在桌前的画本上不动，妈妈怎么催也不听，他关上刚刚打开的门，走过来，问她怎么不出去玩。

问了好几声她才抬起头。她假装自己刚刚都没有听见，小声说，她没有油彩。

“什么？”Bucky叔叔问。

她指了指窗外的人群，指那些人脸上的图案和国旗。

“那个啊，以前都是她爷爷给她画的。就是绿色的油彩，在上面画个国旗。我每次学着画，她都说不像。也不知道老爷子到底是怎么画的。明明不画也无所谓，有很多孩子不画，可她就是不愿意。其实她只是想找借口躲在家里。”妈妈在厨房里大声说。

“不是的，不是借口，”她急忙辩解，“不能没有的。爷爷说，每个士兵都有的。爷爷在的时候都有的。”

 

Bucky叔叔坐在沙发上，帮她画完了最后一笔。他看起来有点不自信，她也有些怀疑。她看着镜子，说，这和爷爷画的还是不太像。

Bucky叔叔把笔丢进小水桶里，告诉她，他和她爷爷同一年入伍。画的和爷爷自然是一样的。

“真的吗？你不是第一次画？”她问。明明要画什么图案还是妈妈告诉叔叔的。

“怎么会，我们以前经常画，”Bucky叔叔顿了一下，“只是，太久没画。”

她这才相信了。妈妈拿过印有星条旗图案的裙子和鞋子，还有帽子，让她快穿好出门，和街上的邻居们一起玩。Bucky叔叔也站在门口等她。

他们一起出门。

初夏，阳光特别温暖，特别绚烂，她拉着叔叔的手沿着街道朝前走，时不时有路过的人给他们一个拥抱，拥抱她还好，抱Bucky叔叔的时候，叔叔总是很僵硬的样子，让她忍不住想笑。人们在歌唱，我们一定得胜，正义属于我方，“我们信赖上帝。”此语永矢不忘。

她仰起头，看到天空下，无数的窗外悬挂着旗帜。她听到那句歌声，爷爷在家里也经常唱的：你看星条旗将永远高高飘扬，在这自由国家，勇士的家乡。

“爷爷说，以前那场战争胜利的时候，他们途经的所有城市街头都是这个样子，到处是欢呼的人群，什么国旗都有。”

Bucky叔叔也抬起头，阳光照在他脸上。过了好一会儿他才说：“看起来挺好的。”

“你没有见过？”她问。

Bucky叔叔沉默了一会儿，似乎刚准备说话，手机忽然响了。她提醒叔叔。正巧对面又走来一个人。Bucky叔叔拿出手机，还没打开，对方靠近时，Bucky叔叔主动伸出手，给了对方一个结结实实的拥抱。

“节日快乐，朋友！”对方高呼。

有人给他们塞热狗，还有樱桃派，Bucky叔叔和她被挤进了人流，她紧抓住叔叔的衣角，看到叔叔打开手机。

“我许愿，愿你每一天都过得快乐。Bucky。”

Bucky叔叔望着屏幕的眼神愣住了。

紧接着第二条信息出现在屏幕里，叔叔甚至没有来得及回复。

“你猜我在哪？”

然后是第三条。

“在距离你不远的地方。”

Bucky叔叔一下子抬起了头。可街上挤满人，花园的墙上也全坐着人。到处是欢声笑语，到处都穿着国旗，无论问什么问题，说什么话，喊什么人的名字，都会很快被淹没在人海里。

 

深夜时分，她坐在窗边，把最后一页孤孤单单的小鹿画完。Bucky叔叔煮了咖啡，站在她跟前，看外面漆黑的夜，漆黑的海面。妈妈在公司加班，只有她和叔叔在家。她告诉叔叔，下一张，小鹿就会掉进野狼们的陷阱里了：“然后狮子王会来救它，会把野狼们……”她说着，望着窗外，声音一下子停了。

 

海面上忽然升起了两道光，没有声音，没有任何提醒，它就这么无声无息地亮了。两条光带在地平线上方缓慢回旋，将海岛的黑夜扫尽。

“这个东西怎么亮了……”她话音未落。紧接着一声炸响出现在黑夜上空，那像一朵巨大的花，又像被顽皮的孩子拉开的彩色礼球，在天顶释放出瞬间灿烂的光芒，然后变成一颗颗小小的星星，熄灭，或陨落。

窗外的人们已经爬上了自家屋顶，观看独立日的焰火。

Bucky叔叔忽然放下手里的咖啡杯，她不知道叔叔要去做什么，只见他抓起门边的外套和帽子就要出门。她问叔叔你去哪儿。

她不敢自己在家。

 

“它从来没有亮过，它是坏的……”她穿着外套，穿好了鞋子，一路跑着跟在Bucky叔叔身旁。天太黑了，路上来来往往尽是疲惫的游人，她紧紧攥住叔叔的手。

“那是什么？”叔叔低声问她。

“没什么，那里是个海滩，”她跑得太快，说得上气不接下气，“没有人去，只有小时候爷爷带我去过……那里有一座灯塔，但是荒废的，有一座看守人的小屋，是上锁的鬼屋。海滩到处都是飘上岸来的船只碎片，不小心就会把人绊倒。爷爷的轮椅在那里被绊了好多次。爷爷还说，那附近的海面容易触礁，很少有船从那边走，那些浮木和碎片都是从很遥远很遥远的海上飘过来的。”

 

夜里的海风像刀，吹得小女孩一直往大人身后的方向躲。远处的礼花和焰火还在盛放。Bucky叔叔拽着她，深一脚浅一脚地踩在沙滩上。她绊倒了好多次。沙子里全是那些碎了的浮木，就好像有一只只手在沙子里抓她的脚。

再一次摔倒后，她腿软软地坐在沙滩上，好像站不起来了。她害怕地直吸鼻子，却不小心吸进了沙粒。她接连打喷嚏。以前她只和爷爷来过这里，爷爷总是说，自己连纳粹鬼子都不怕，还怕鬼屋吗，鬼都怕爷爷。

Bucky叔叔走过来，拉她的手，没办法，只好一把将她抱起来。

“你怎么了。”

“我害怕鬼。”

Bucky叔叔愣了愣，说：“这里有鬼吗？”

“有的。”

“我怎么感觉不到。”Bucky叔叔说。

“因为，”她哽咽，“因为鬼怕你。”

“那他们应该也怕你，”Bucky叔叔拍她的脑袋，“你可是Kevin Nolte的孙女。”

 

明明一直上着锁的看守人小屋居然亮着灯，开着门，她站在门外擦眼泪，生怕被Bucky叔叔看到要笑话她。叔叔已经走进去了，里面空荡荡的，只有废弃的铁床和几个倒在地上的木凳子。他站在窗边，拿起窗台上的杯子。里面还有喝剩的，带有余温的咖啡。

 

叔叔一出门，脚步就停下了。她不明就里地转过头朝外面的沙滩上张望，看到就在Bucky叔叔对面的不远处，有一个男人站在那儿，好像一直在等他们出现。

Bucky叔叔迟疑了几秒钟才迈出第二步，他的靴底陷进沙里。

“你怎么找到这里的。”叔叔轻声问。

“军队不是教过你吗，要看北极星，中士。”那个人笑着说。

 

*

 

那个人终于走到他们面前了，焰火在头顶盛放，变成一颗颗星星，沿着天幕的边缘滑落，像一把洒进碗里的豆粒。那个人拉住Bucky叔叔垂在身边的手，然后一把将叔叔抱住了。

她吓了一跳。

他好高，比Bucky叔叔还高，他的肩膀比叔叔的肩膀还宽得多。

她看到叔叔张开了嘴唇，似乎有很多话想说，又说不出来。叔叔睁着眼睛，被这个人紧紧抱着。

“……生日快乐，Steve……”半晌叔叔才说，“真高兴我能亲口对你说这句话……”

 

Bucky叔叔带她回家，这次她没有再害怕，而是安全地走过了沙滩。Steve，她想，是相册上那个英俊的军官，是Bucky叔叔躲在房间里打电话给他的那个人。

Bucky叔叔忽然说：“今天的事，能当成一个小秘密，帮叔叔保密吗？”

她眨了眨眼，答应。

回家以后，叔叔没有去卧室睡觉，而是仍然站在客厅的窗前，继续看那灯塔的光芒徐徐转动。

她穿着睡衣走下楼梯，她问：“那个人还在那里吗。”

Bucky叔叔看了她一眼，摇了摇头。他大概也不知道。

她低着头，她想，都是因为她一个人在家里会害怕，所以叔叔才不得不在这里陪她，不能去找“Steve”，一定是这样。

“对不起，都怪我。”她说。

Bucky叔叔回头，好像没听明白。半晌，他把她从楼梯上抱起来，上楼。“早点睡觉。”他说。

“你们还会再见面吗？”她自顾自地问。

“会。”叔叔说。

“要等很久吗？”

“再久都等过了，”Bucky叔叔帮她盖上被子，关上灯，把门阖上，“睡吧，晚安。”

 

她削好一支金色的蜡笔，用细细的线条画狮子王灿烂的鬃毛，她用蓝色涂抹小鹿看到狮子王出现时又惊又喜的眼睛。Bucky叔叔煮了杯咖啡，坐在她身边，用一柄小刀刻手里的一块橡木。

这是他们上周末去海滩捡回来的。独立日那晚后，Bucky叔叔每逢周末都会牵着她的手，沿着海岸走上一圈，散散步，然后去看守人小屋坐上一会儿。

那个叫“Steve”的人没有再出现，不过看得出来，Bucky叔叔的心情仍然很好。他会在沙滩上走几步就跑起来，他愿意和她一起玩，在海边坐着晒太阳，堆城堡。有一次，Bucky叔叔在海滩上画了一个很大的五星，又在外面画了一个圆，两个圆，三个圆……她趴在地上，用手撑着脸，看Bucky叔叔围着这个巨大的图案跑来跑去，长发散在风里，叔叔的嘴角几次想动，可惜仍没有扬得起来。

她想起爷爷相册里的那张照片，她想，Bucky叔叔笑起来明明很好看。

“爷爷从来不会教我玩沙子，”她说，“爷爷坐在椅子上，弯不下腰。”

Bucky叔叔说，爷爷读大学的时候，特别喜欢用沙子欺负他喜欢的女孩。

她捂着嘴笑，她问：“上大学好玩吗？”

叔叔牵着她的手，站在海边，看远处的海浪。

“好玩。”

“大学里有什么？”

“有很多，很多美好和快乐的东西……等你长大就知道了。”叔叔说。

海浪把连续不断的木块推到他们脚下，Bucky叔叔弯下腰，从里面捡起一块。

她问叔叔这是什么，叔叔望着手里这块边角撕裂的被海水泡透的木头，说，这是一艘橡木制的船。

“明明只是木头。”

“它们被撞碎了。”

她点了点头，说：“这些船真可怜，一碎掉，根本认不出来。”

Bucky叔叔说：“船都是这样的。”

“要么废弃，老化，被淘汰和遗忘，要么在海上被吞没，被撞碎……谁让它始终在海上浮沉，这就是它的命运。”

她听不懂。叔叔的话听起来是在说船，可看他的表情，又像在说别的事。

 

她问：“如果它消失在海上，会不会就永远也没有了，制造它的人也见不到它，连碎片也找不到。”

Bucky叔叔点了点头，又说：“不过，也未必。”

 

再残破的东西也会飘回来。再漫无边际的海，只要等的人肯等，所有的碎片最终还是会回到岸上。它们很可能已经面目全非，毕竟时间过去了这么久。需要很大的耐心才能把碎片一个不落地寻回来。需要很多的勇气和爱，才能一块块重新打磨，抛光。需要很长的时间来等待，毕竟一场大病，到痊愈总是要等更久一些。

几天以后，她放学回家时，看到一个有些眼熟的身影站在她家门外。

金发，纯蓝的眼睛。她迟疑了会儿才走过去。

“Bucky叔叔还要过两个小时才下班。”她说。

那男人愣了愣，他穿着一件浅色的衬衫，袖口挽起，他在夏日的阳光下看起来像会发光一样。

“你就是那天跟在Bucky身边的孩子？”他笑道，在她面前蹲下来，“你爷爷是Kevin Nolte？”

 

“你可以叫我Steve。”

她告诉他，独立日那一晚和Bucky叔叔去海滩，最后是因为妈妈不在家，叔叔才不得不把她送回来，不得不在家里陪她。

Steve一开始显然没搞懂她想说什么。她的想法大概是有点“古怪”的。但很快Steve明白了。他笑着摇头：“Bucky叔叔对你好吗？”

她愣了愣：“好。”

“那你知道，他为什么来到你家吗。”

她沉默了会儿，说：“他告诉我……他有罪，所以——”

“不，他没有。”Steve突然开口打断了她。

她一时噤声。Steve的语气立刻缓和下来，他宽大的手掌揉进她的头发：“相信我，孩子。你Bucky叔叔没有罪。”

她望着Steve的眼睛，她点头。

从外面传来钥匙转动锁孔的声音。她一下子站起来，是Bucky叔叔回来了，他一进门就看到坐在沙发上的Steve和站着的她。

Steve也慢慢站起来。

“你怎么来了。”Bucky叔叔惊讶地说。

“我想来看看你。”Steve说。

Bucky叔叔的表情有些不自然，但明显，他是很惊喜的：“你，到楼上去说吧。”

然后他们上楼去了。过了很长时间，大概三个多小时。中途妈妈也下班了。妈妈一回家就问她，听邻居说，家里来了不得了的人。她解释，说是Bucky叔叔的朋友。

“朋友？”妈妈一愣，紧接着皱起眉，“不会是他吧……”

 

Bucky叔叔和Steve一起下楼。Bucky叔叔去厨房里找她的妈妈，Steve则站在沙发边，手里提着Bucky叔叔的箱子，就是叔叔搬进来时带的那一只。她原本一直在画画，画里的小鹿曲起腿，坐在地上。小鹿离开了食草动物的营地，和狮子王一起住在溪边的洞穴里。

她盯着那个箱子，有些犹豫地离开自己的座位。她抬起头问Steve：“你要把Bucky叔叔带走了？”

Steve听到她说的话，一下子笑了。她发现Steve裤子口袋里有一个信封的小角，仔细一瞧，这不就是爷爷箱子里存的寄给Bucky叔叔的那封信吗。

“有什么需要帮忙的，随时联系我。”妈妈说着，和Bucky叔叔从厨房里出来，看上去需要说的话已经说完了。

她站在原地，有些不安地拽自己的衣角。

 

她不喜欢这样，因为是小孩子，所以对身边的所有事都不够了解。爸爸离开的时候是这样，爷爷离开的时候也是这样。每次大人们都说，他们只是暂时离开，过几天就回来了。可她知道，他们离开她了，不会再回来了。

她好像什么办法都没有，只能在一旁看着。这时Bucky叔叔走过来，手里拿着一个橡木刻的小玩具，是一头小狮子。Bucky叔叔把玩具塞到她手里，蹲在她面前。

“你要去哪里？”她问。

叔叔说：“好好画画，听你妈妈的话。”

“你要去哪里……”她着急得快要跺脚了。

Bucky叔叔盯着她的反应，忽然伸手把她揽过来，特别用力地抱紧她。

“可以到看守人的小屋来找我，我就在那里。”

她一愣，说：“可是那里什么都没有，那是个鬼屋……”

Steve也伸手过来，摸她的头。Bucky叔叔说：“会有的。”

 

“要记得，你是Kevin Nolte的孙女，不能做胆小鬼，不要躲避，知道吗。要勇敢，坚强。像这头小狮子一样，”叔叔说着，忽然压低了声音，“叔叔不躲避，你也不要躲避。”

她的眼泪在眼眶里滚了好几大圈，听了这话，才努力又忍下去。同学们总说听不懂她说的话，因为她“古怪”。可叔叔明明也“古怪”，她能听懂叔叔想说什么。

 

叔叔不躲避，所以Steve找到家里来时，叔叔毫不犹豫地提着行李，和Steve一起走了。

 

再见到Bucky叔叔的时候，她站在学校门口，看到刚下班的叔叔在路口冲她点了点头。她从队伍里跑出去，飞快穿过马路，一下子扑到Bucky叔叔身上。她问叔叔怎么这么久也不来看她。

叔叔说，他要在晚饭之前回家，一下班就要赶回去，所以没什么时间。

“是你和Steve叔叔的家吗。”她问。

Bucky叔叔点头。红灯变成绿灯，叔叔要和她分开了，可她还没说完。

 

Bucky叔叔在马路对面对她说：“周末来找我吧。”

 

她想告诉Bucky叔叔好多事，想给叔叔看她的画。狮子王和小鹿在溪边来回奔跑，狮王在森林里寻找最嫩最甜的树叶，和果实堆在一起，留给小鹿吃。

她背着书包推开看守人小屋的门，原本破落的房子整洁得难以置信。床铺，桌椅，连墙壁都粉刷了新的颜色。房间里没有电脑，没有什么电子设备，只有一台像是古董的小电视机。Bucky叔叔正在里面擦拭窗子。见她来了，叔叔放下手里的东西。

她刚想问，Steve叔叔去哪儿了，还没问出口，小屋外面忽然起了一阵大风，紧接着一架庞然大物挡住了窗外的阳光，在空中盘旋着缓缓落在海滩上。

她愣住了，是飞机。是这么大，这么近的飞机，是真的飞机。

阳光重新又照进屋子里来。窗外，飞机的舱门打开，穿着深蓝色制服的Steve从飞机里走下来。他一边走一边解头盔，另一只手提着一个像是纸盒的小东西。

浅滩上翻涌着小小的浪花，一朵朵推在Steve脚下。Steve见到站在小屋门口的他们，远远对他们笑。

落日的光打在他身上，在金色的沙滩拉出一道长长的侧影。

她看呆了。Steve走到面前来，先吻了一下Bucky叔叔的脸。

“你是去哪里旅行了吗？”她问。

“旅行？”Steve挑了挑眉，将手里的纸盒放在她面前，似乎是知道她今天要来，专门买了礼物，“没有时间，叔叔去上班了。”

“你坐这么大的飞机上班？”她跑到餐桌边，追着Steve问。她注意到桌上放着的水杯，水杯里插着一枝浅色的鸢尾。

纸盒打开，是一块来自纽约的草莓蛋糕。Steve摘下手套，把叉子递给她，还拉出一把椅子，让她坐下：“没办法，不能耽误了回家吃晚饭。对吗。”

 

Bucky叔叔看了她的画，说，你Steve叔叔也会画画，老虎不会画的话，可以问他。Steve在一扇小门后听见了，他笑，出来时已经换好了衣服。他脱掉了深色的制服，穿了件浅格纹的T恤。手臂的肌肉将袖口撑得紧紧的，她从来没见过这么有肌肉的人。

“你在画什么？”Steve叔叔问她，把她手里的笔接过来。

“我在画小鹿和狮子王的故事。”她说。

“什么故事？”Steve皱起眉，好像觉得这很新鲜。

 

没有人教过她画画，连爷爷也没有。一直到晚饭前，Steve叔叔都趴在床上，拿着小孩子用的蜡笔，一笔笔教她怎么画老虎。为了凸显那是北方森林的老虎大王，Steve还在老虎头上画了一顶神气又滑稽的大帽子。

“你为什么会画画？”她问。

Steve叔叔说，因为他喜欢。

“小时候没什么别的事情做，时间都用来画画了。”

她愣了愣：“没有人说你古怪吗？”

没想到Steve叔叔点点头：“当然，有很多。”

“真的？”她睁大了眼睛。

叔叔笑着揉她的头发，用手里的蜡笔点她的鼻尖：“货真价实。”

 

她在晚饭后跑出了小屋的门，Bucky叔叔跟了出来。海边的夜晚，星星像砂糖一样洒在一大片无边无际的巧克力蛋糕上。她气喘吁吁地在沙滩上躺下，兴奋地睁大了眼睛。

她只觉得，从没有像今天这么高兴。

Bucky叔叔走到她身边。夜里的风有点大，海边的温差总叫人难以适应，叔叔把身上的外套脱下来，裹住她。

“你不冷吗？”她问。

“我不会生病。”Bucky叔叔说。

话没说完，又一件外套从后面披过来，这次是搭在了Bucky叔叔肩上。Bucky叔叔一抬头，看到姗姗来迟的Steve就站在他们身边。

“我也不会生病。”Steve叔叔低头对她说。他在Bucky身边坐下，把试图还给他外套的Bucky搂紧了。海风里，他小声说：“穿着吧，暖和一点。”

 

她问Steve，你也认识我爷爷，对吗。

Steve叔叔说：“Kevin Nolte，谁都认识。”

听起来，好像爷爷很厉害很厉害，很有名似的。

“那你知道爷爷去哪儿了吗。”她问。

她觉得别人不知道的事，Steve一定知道。

Steve愣了愣，摸她的头：“也许是，另一个世界。”

“另一个？”她问：“那他也能看到和我们这里一样的星星吗。”

Steve说：“也许不能。”

她刚要皱眉，就听Steve接着说：“我小的时候听过一个童话，那个故事说，天上的每颗星星，都是一个实现了的愿望。”

“只要一个人的心愿实现过，它就永远会挂在天上。所以，就算你的爷爷去了另一个世界，他留下的心愿仍然会在天上，看着你。”

“真的吗？”她问。

“当然是真的。”

“Steve叔叔许过什么心愿？”

Steve还没来得及开口，Bucky在他们身旁说：“你Steve叔叔当时许愿，世界和平，没有战乱。”

“你怎么知道？”她问。

Bucky叔叔没说话，看了Steve一眼，转身朝看守人小屋走去。

Steve牵着她的手，也跟上去。

“Bucky叔叔知道你的心愿。”她小声对Steve说。

Steve凝视着Bucky叔叔的背影，小声对她笑：“他不知道。”

 

Steve和Bucky叔叔一左一右，牵着她的手送她回家。途中他们两个人一直在说话，她听不懂，只听见Steve问Bucky叔叔同不同意，说那只是一个很小的，私密的仪式。来的人很少，如果Bucky不想要，没有人也可以，只有他们两个。Bucky叔叔听了，望着前方，一会儿又低下头。

她听到叔叔说了一声“好”，这声音比夜里的风还轻，好在Steve听到了。

到家的时候，妈妈打开门，要她快谢谢叔叔们的照顾。她问：“我什么时候还能再去吗。”

Bucky叔叔冲他点头，Steve笑着：“随时可以来。”

 

从那天以后，每个周末只要有时间，她都会去海边。她抱着自己的画本，在Steve叔叔的帮助下把鬣狗、野狼和猴子们全都画了出来。Steve一边帮她涂鬣狗的身体，一边说，这个故事情节真曲折，居然有这么多猴子，但其实Steve叔叔连故事在讲什么都不知道。他时常画着画着就放下笔，去厨房或屋外看Bucky叔叔在哪儿，在做什么，是不是安全，需不需要帮忙，然后他再回来。他简直就像学校的老师，而Bucky叔叔在他眼里是个需要时刻关心的孩子。

不过更多时候，还是Steve叔叔比较像是孩子。有许多次，她看到原本在海边散步的Bucky叔叔被Steve从背后抱住，两个人踩着浪，然后跌倒在海滩上。Steve常常压得Bucky叔叔一动也不能动。落日余晖扫在他们身上，Bucky叔叔仰起头。

她看到叔叔笑了。虽然她并不知道这是从什么时候起发生的改变，不知道Bucky叔叔经历了什么，又或者，是Steve叔叔做了什么。

一定是Steve让一切改变发生的，对吗。

 

她低下头，继续画她的画。很多时候，她觉得她并不适合讲话，她更喜欢用画笔来表达她的想法。当故事里的小鹿踩进陷阱，为了救出狮王，只身坠下万丈悬崖的时候，故事外面的Steve叔叔正和她一起，在球场边憋红了脸呐喊，为场上的Bucky叔叔加油欢呼。

Steve告诉她，Bucky叔叔以前是全纽约所有中学里最有名的四分卫之一。

她拼命吹嘴里的喇叭。她问Steve叔叔，你呢，你不打球吗？

Steve笑着说，不，我不喜欢打球。

他一把将她从地上抱起来，抱得更高，让她能更清楚地看到场内Bucky叔叔的身影。

“我喜欢看你Bucky叔叔打球。”Steve在她耳边大声说。

 

终场哨响起的时候，Bucky叔叔被队友簇拥着走过全场，一直到他们跟前来。叔叔向上一跳，金属手抓住栏杆，就这么一跃翻上了观众席。Bucky叔叔在笑，她每一次看到时都会想，原来Bucky叔叔笑起来这么好看，比照片还要好看，眼睛里好像有星星。

Bucky叔叔吻了Steve，他头发上的绳结松了，长发一下子垂下来，Steve眨了几下眼睛。场边所有的观众都在欢呼，还有人对他们吹起了口哨。就在她夹在中间不知所措的时候，Bucky叔叔忽然低下头，也笑着吻了她的脸一下。

 

狮子王打败了老虎大王，飞奔下山，沿着河流奔跑了一天一夜，去寻找他心爱的小鹿。Steve在回家的路上，一手抱着她，另一只手牢牢牵着身旁的Bucky叔叔，十指相扣。今天是周末，他们都不用赶着去上学或工作，Bucky叔叔摘下挂在Steve脖子上的塑料喇叭，放在自己嘴边吹了一声又一声，Steve听着，也不打断他。

 

再见到Bucky叔叔的时候，她发现他的长发不见了，变得短短的，像爷爷相册里的照片。已经是秋天了，叔叔匆匆走过人行道，并没有看到她。

 

一天，岛上忽然来了很多她从没见过的陌生人，巨大的飞机降落在岛上的广场里，听说这些人是来找Steve的。也是同一天，海边忽然出现了某种很可怕的怪兽，她站在学校楼下的队伍里，老师让她们快些撤退，快些跑。

“可我的画本还在教室里……”她站在原地不肯走。

就在这时，一个身影忽然从背后窜过来，一把抱起她和她身旁的同学，三两步翻上墙头，把她们远远扔向一辆正驶过校门口的汽车。

Steve打开车门，伸出手一把将惊魂未定的她和另一个同学捞进车里。她一转头，看到是一双涂着深红色甲油的手操控着方向盘，再一抬头，是一位漂亮的大姐姐，正转过视线来，饶有兴致地看着她。

“这两位是……？”大姐姐问。

Steve叔叔说：“这是我老战友的孙女，这位是……”

“我是她的……她的同学……”她转过头，看到身旁的女孩吓得结结巴巴，说不出话。

“她们看起来快要被你吓哭了，新郎。”大姐姐说。

几个小时以后，Bucky叔叔领着一个衣衫褴褛的男人敲开了她家的门，她跑过去，从叔叔手里拿到了自己的宝贝画本。

 

谁也没有解释这一切是怎么发生的。学校的同学们都在传，说美国的Stark工业不仅会赔偿岛上的一切损失，还会帮他们修建新的设施。她没有回去上课，而是一个人抱着画本来到海边，她原本想找Steve和Bucky叔叔说说话，可刚走到看守人小屋附近，她发现那里已经有许多人在安静地等待了。

有她不认识的人，也有的她刚见过一面，比如那个漂亮的大姐姐，比如换过了衣服的戴着眼镜的男士。

Steve和Bucky叔叔就站在人群的最前方，他们穿着军装，是她在爷爷的照片里见过的那种军装。在他们中间，她终于见到了一个熟悉的面孔，是岛上的牧师伯伯。

 

她眨了眨眼睛，她觉得高兴。她想靠近过去，却又不敢，怕打扰了叔叔们的仪式。想到还有最后几张画没有完成，她抱着画本，在沙滩外沿找了一个阴影坐下。海风时不时吹拂过来，吹起她手里的纸页。在故事里，狮子王最终找回了小鹿，小鹿从冰冷的河水中醒来，被狮王紧紧抱住。

她的蜡笔也快用完了。她着急地画着，画结伴上船的斑马，画被大象驮在背上的兔子，还有受伤的羚羊，全被抬上了担架……狮王一直等所有的子民都安然回到南方，才与他的小鹿一起，沿着海岸结伴而行。她很想快些画完，好拿去给Steve和Bucky叔叔看，也想到爷爷的房间，拿给爷爷看，或者也给妈妈看。她有许多许多话，不知道该怎么说，怎么表达，一直以来，她全都在画画。

就在这时，忽然间一阵大风吹过，把她头顶的帽子吹掉了。她握着蜡笔，抬起头想去抓帽子，可等一站起来，她才发现面前的海滩上已经空无一人了。

 

没有漂亮的大姐姐，没有戴着眼镜的男士，没有并肩站在人群中的两位叔叔，也没有牧师。她揉了揉眼睛，拿着自己的画本朝沙滩跑去

 

看守人小屋的门上了锁。

她站在原地，伸手摸那把锁上的锈迹。她后退了几步，困惑又无助。

难道他们走了。她不明白。她绕过看守人的小屋，在外面想用力打开窗户，却发现窗子也被从里面牢牢锁死了。

 

爷爷以前告诉过她的，这里是个上了锁的鬼屋。

 

“Steve叔叔？”她站在窗外，小声说。

声音溜进空气里，很快被海水翻涌的波涛声盖过了。

她又迟疑了很长时间，她鼓起勇气，声音大了一点，还有点发颤，她对着空旷的沙滩问：“……Bucky叔叔？”

除了一成不变的海，没有一点声音。只剩一层层浮到岸边的泡沫，和一片片低浅的，转眼就会消逝的波澜。

路人们说，从来不知道那里住过人，从来也没去过：“那里能住人吗，不是鬼屋吗。”

“我没去看足球赛，或许你应该问问别人。”

“工厂新来的工人这么多，天天换新的，我可记不住谁是谁。”

“住在你家的叔叔？哪一个？我最近去过你家，你家没有叔叔啊。你不会又在幻想了吧。先别管什么叔叔，你下午没来上课，老师还问起你呢，快回家吧，你家人刚才来学校找你呢。”

 

她站在十字路口发呆，风吹过她的额头，车流几次与她擦肩而过，她浑然不觉。

有没有可能，她再也没有机会见到他们了。她忽然想。还是他们其实，根本就没有存在过？

无论是Bucky叔叔，还是Steve叔叔……就像妈妈说的，你整天沉迷这些童话故事，那些东西并不真实。就像爷爷喝醉时总爱讲的，童话都是假的，美好的都容易破碎，命运这东西总喜欢突然来上一棍，从来不会给人一点喘息和挣扎的机会。宝贝，等你长大就明白了，根本没有第25小时，多少梦想都是空谈，人生很难得偿所愿，幸福总是短暂，总是活着的人的幻觉。

“可是那时候，爷爷一定也不在了，到时候谁来照顾我的宝贝孙女？”

 

一路上她都在到处看，期望在某个路口能看到那两个熟悉的身影，可是没有。她紧抱着自己的画本，抓着自己的蜡笔。快到家时，妈妈在楼上的窗边喊她，问她怎么才回家。

她下意识抬起手背，把自己控制不住的眼泪抹掉。她听到妈妈说：“你Bucky叔叔走之前来找你，还去了你的学校，都找不到你，你去哪儿了？”

她睁着眼，一下愣住了。

“他要回纽约工作了，说以后会坐飞机来看你。”

 

她迟钝地上楼，又飞快地跑进家，她拽着厨房的门，问妈妈这是真的还是假的。妈妈正在做饭，一回头，说宝贝，你眼睛怎么红了。

“叔叔们给你写了一张字条，就在你桌子上。”

 

窗边的水杯里竖着一枝娇嫩的紫苜蓿花。她走过去，盯着那朵花，还有点颤抖的手拿起水杯下面压着的那张很小的纸片，上面有简短的两串号码和一句话。

“孩子，在你需要的时候。”

 

*

 

她又重新坐在窗前，继续画她的画。在那个一切结局还没有改变的故事里，小鹿坠崖身死，狮子王也离开了这个世界。爷爷那时对她说，能到远方永远地陪伴小鹿，对狮子王来说未尝不是一种安慰。

可当时的她听不懂，“远方”是什么，究竟有多远，“永远”又是多远？十年，几十年，几百年？要多远，多久，他们才能再一次相遇，狮子王才能去陪伴在小鹿身边？

 

他们在黑暗的丛林中并肩奔跑了三天三夜。日升月落，星移斗转。他们在清晨的溪水中追逐嬉戏，他们在夜深的山洞里相偎相依。人们都说和平只是一种暂时的假象，他们也知道，仍有群狼环饲，这世界并不安宁。

但好在他们一直勇敢。他们也一直相信，相信自己，也相信这世上再黑暗的角落也会有光明，有爱，有那些渐渐被忘却了的公平和正义。经历了无数苦难，酸楚，无数失落彷徨与无助……他们终于站在了森林的高处。

传说中，那里有整座山谷最耀眼的太阳。

 

画中的他仰起头来，和他站在一起。

金色的阳光下，人世间再没有永恒的别离。

 

 

全文终

 

 


End file.
